Treinta Días Contigo
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Tras un reencuentro en ciudad Neón, Ash y Misty amanecen casados. Aunque la nulidad será efectiva en un mes, y ellos están dispuestos a esperar, la desaprobación de Daisy y Delia, los lleva a embarcarse en una aventura por las Islas Sevii, donde su determinación sobre el divorcio será puesta a prueba día a día.
1. Día 00

**Fic resubido por petición.**

 **Escrito con la colaboración de Pikarito.**

 **Fic Subido cada 10 y 20 de cada mes.**

 **Iniciando en Agosto de 2014 y Culminando en Diciembre de 2015.**

 **Primera Publicación: 17 de Agosto de 2014**

 **Resubida: 25 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Capítulo Introductorio~**

 **Día Cero**

* * *

Ash Ketchum aspiró profundo cuando descendió del auto que lo traslado hacia ciudad Neón, como actual Campeón de la Región, el joven de veintiún años se encontraba realizando una gira de charlas motivacionales hacia los candidatos a ser entrenadores Pokémon y también a principiantes que recién se habían sumergido en la aventura que conlleva el viaje Pokémon.

Realmente le gustaba aquello, aunque en un inicio creyó que como campeón solo se iba a sentar a esperar que lo vinieran a retar, resultó ser todo lo contrario. Había mucho más detrás de ser Campeón Regional, había conferencias, eventos, charlas, viajes donde solo se tenía que sentar a observar como otros competían sin poder decir ni opinar nada. _Y eso le había costado muchísimo._

Sacudió su corta cabellera oscura y se colocó la gorra roja que le ofreció su fiel compañero amarillo.

—Gracias Pikachu —agradeció haciéndole una caricia entre las orejas puntiagudas del roedor—, si no usara la gorra me caería la lluvia de fanáticas y no queremos eso…

—¡Pi! —negó Pikachu frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, te dejaré en el centro Pokémon y luego me iré a cambiar para la conferencia de hoy —se alejó del coche con dirección al centro Pokémon mirando un par de veces su celular con fastidio.

—¿Pikapi? —preguntó el roedor mirando a su entrenador.

—¡He tratado de llamar a Misty todo el día y no responde! —apretó en su puño derecho el celular— Después no quiero que me esté reclamando de que me acuerdo del cumpleaños de todos y no el de ella.

—Pika…. —dijo triste el Pokémon que también ansiaba escuchar la voz de la pelirroja. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que el edificio que funcionaba como Centro Pokémon se alzó frente a ellos.

—Bueno, ya estamos en el centro Pokémon. Pikachu disfruta el Spa Pokémon —le pidió entregándoselo a la enfermera de cabellos rosado que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo.

—¡Tranquilo Ash, está en buenas manos! —le indicó la enfermera Joy haciendo una reverencia.

—Lo sé, nos vemos mañana —se despidió de su Pokémon y extendió los brazos para estirarse mientras giraba y salía con dirección al hotel donde se hospedaría por la noche antes de partir a ciudad Azafrán.

Caminó con la mirada oculta por la visera hasta el lujoso hotel, ciudad Neón -como lo recordaba- era la ciudad que nunca duerme y seguía así aún once años después. Llegó al Hotel y fue a la recepción por su tarjeta de ingreso.

—Bienvenidos a Ciudad Neón, señor Ketchum —la mujer le extendió una planilla que Ash completó con sus datos—, estamos muy contentos que haya elegido nuestro hotel para su Charla Motivacional —le hizo una reverencia y luego tomó la hoja que Ash rellenó.

—Gracias, espero tener un buen servicio que me haga volver —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada entregándole la pluma a la mujer de cabellos castaños que se sonrojó por el tono empleado por el joven.

—Bu… bueno —la recepcionista cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundo antes de volver a hablarle—, su suite está en el piso número siete y como muestra de cortesía por parte del hotel puede usar el Frigo bar de la suite sin costo adicional.

—Mmm, interesante —aún con la sonrisa en sus labios tomó la tarjeta blanca que llevaba grabado un «7B» dorado— Gracias —y sin más se encaminó al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta la habitación que ocuparía esa noche y donde -seguramente- se escondería de su mini club de fans que suele molestarlo a donde va. Miró su celular y observó la hora, era la una de la tarde.

. . .

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —protestó una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos mientras sus hermanas echaban una maleta azul al maletero del taxi que estaba estacionado frente a la puerta del gimnasio local.

—¡Misty! —Daisy cerró la puerta del maletero y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Estás cumpliendo Veintidós años mujer! —se le acercó indignada— ¡Y más encima, aún estás soltera!

—Y está bien que seas feíta y te vistas como señora mayor —acotó Lily ocultando sus manos tras su cabellera rosada, mientras Misty observaba su traje de dos piezas que ella vestía para la supuesta reunión que tendría—, pero que no se te vaya a ir el tren…

—¡¿Anda sí?! —le suplicó Violeta juntando sus manos delante de ella—. ¡No nos desprecies! ¡Tendrás la mejor semana de tu vida! —le aseguró.

Misty resignada miró a sus hermanas y aceptó con la cabeza la invitación a pasar una semana de vacaciones para celebrar sus veintidós años en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

—¡Estaré en lo de Tracey por cualquier cosa! —le indicó Daisy cuando Misty subió al taxi.

—Ok —afirmó y suspiró apoyándose contra el asiento trasero del taxi—, adiós hermanas.

—¡Cuídate feíta, te queremos, feliz cumpleaños! —dijeron en perfecta sincronía las tres mujeres mientras veían como su hermana menor se alejaba de ciudad Celeste.

Misty observó a sus hermanas hasta que se perdieron de vista, buscó su teléfono Celular y observó la hora -era apenas las nueve de la mañana- apagó su celular, lo abrió y le quitó la batería.

—Si voy a descansar… ¡Descansemos nomás!


	2. Día 01

**Primera Publicación: 24 de Agosto de 2014**

 **Resubida: 26 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 01**

* * *

Era la primera vez en sus veintiún años de vida que le costaba atravesar la puerta blanca que divide el exterior del interior de su casa a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, hogar donde residía su madre. Ash Ketchum, actual campeón de Kanto se encontraba en un nuevo viaje regional dando charlas a los entrenadores novatos, tenía pensado volver a su querida tierra en un par de meses más pero aquel suceso -sin dudas- había cambiado todos los planes que tenía el joven entrenador de cabellos oscuros. Resopló con miedo mientras extendía su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, rogando por todos los Dioses Pokémon porque su madre no dejara de ser -en ningún momento- la dulce y comprensiva mujer que era desde que él nació.

—No podemos seguir pendiendo tiempo, Ash —se sobresaltó cuando la mano femenina de su acompañante se posó en su hombro derecho y volteó un poco para verla. También se veía afligida por aquel acontecimiento que los había convertido en ambas partes de su actual problema, mientras cargaba a Pikachu que no entendía que pasaba entre ambos amigos—. Estoy segura que a ellas, no les molestará, solo permaneceremos así los treinta días que nos informaron y después seguimos como siempre.

—Misty… —él la miró con los ojos algo entrecortados, ¿por qué aquellas palabras le incomodaban más que alegraban? Aspiró una vez más, antes de girar la perilla e ingresar a su casa—. Mamá, Daisy, ya llegamos.

—¡Hasta que llegan! —exclamó una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono acercándose a la pareja que acaba de ingresar. Atrás de ella, se asomó una mujer rubia de ojos verdes azulados que lucía muy confundida.

—¡Cielos Misty, estoy al borde de mis nervios! ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con ustedes dos?

Ash y Misty se miraron, hicieron una mueca con sus labios como afirmando que era el momento y casi en perfecta sincronía les enseñaron sus manos izquierdas a ambas mujeres. Éstas observaron aún más confundidas, los anillos dorados que ambos jóvenes portaban en los dedos anulares.

—Nosotros nos casamos en ciudad Neón.

…

Misty y Ash fueron sentados a uno de los lados de la mesa, con su mano izquierda sobre ella y en medio, la prueba de que se habían casado, esa libreta bordo con el nombre de ambos entrenadores. Frente a ellos, Delia pasaba la mano por su mejilla izquierda tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, tenía una nuera, se había convertido en suegra. _¿Ash, su Ash se había casado?_ No podía ser cierto, al menos, le agradaba la chica; al contrario de ella, Daisy miraba la libreta que estaba entre ambas manos de éstos, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar derecho. _¡Misty se había casado! ¡Eso sería -sin dudas- una portada en las revistas de chismes Pokémon!_

—¡Podemos pedir el divorcio en treinta días, según nos dijeron! —ante aquella frase de Misty, las mujeres responsables de ambos jóvenes, salieron de sus pensamientos, ahora sí, bien sorprendidas.

—¿Divorcio? —preguntó Delia dejando su mano suspendida en el aire—. ¿Van a divorciarse?

—Ya hicimos las averiguaciones antes de venir —informó Ash mirando el anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda—, nos dijeron que si nos presentamos en treinta días diciendo que no estamos de acuerdo con él, nos cancelan el compromiso de inmediato.

—¡Un divorcio! —exclamó Daisy y se llevó la mano derecha para cubrirse el rostro del bochorno que sintió en ese momento—. ¡Un divorcio en nuestra familia! ¡Ay no! ¡No tendré una hermana divorciada!

—¿Y qué tiene? —protestó la pelirroja mirando a su hermana mayor—. No seremos ni los primeros ni los últimos en hacer esto.

Delia no dijo nada, solo aspiró y corrió un poco la silla para poder tomar asiento frente a su hijo y nuera. Miró a Daisy, quien estaba bastante molesta, le pidió que preparara té y obedeció al instante, dejaría que Delia manejara el asunto.

—Bien, mientras Daisy prepara el té —apretó los labios y miró lo afligido que lucían los dos—, quiero que nos cuenten como sucedieron las cosas para que nos hagamos una idea de cómo se sienten ustedes con lo que ha pasado.

—Bueno —Misty tomó la palabra—, yo estaba en el hotel de ciudad Neón porque mis hermanas me regalaron una estadía para que descansara por mi cumpleaños.

—¡y tú transformaste un regalo en un divorcio! —Delia miró a Daisy con el ceño fruncido y la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales, aspiró profundo y exhaló con un movimiento de su mano antes de seguir buscando las tazas en el mueble.

—Bueno —Ash continuó aún sin mirar a los ojos de su madre—, como sabes mamá, yo estoy en una gira de conversaciones con entrenadores novatos y aspirantes a entrenadores, y justamente coincidió que mi Conferencia pasada era en el hotel de Ciudad Neón, ahí nos encontramos en el ascensor, mientras escapaba de unas niñas que querían tomarse fotos conmigo —sonrió de lado recordando la escena pero a Misty no le gustó mucho eso.

—¡Entonces! —exclamó interrumpiéndolo para tomar el mando de la historia— Yo iba protestando por los obsequios que me dieron apenas entre y…

…

 _Caminó bastante avergonzada con dirección al ascensor más cercano, no podía creer aquella gran cursilería del hotel. Esperaba ansiosa llegar a su habitación para tirar esa canasta llena de bocadillos y explotar ese enorme globo en forma de Butterfree que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" porque por culpa de él, todos pasaban y la saludaban como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida._

 _Resopló cuando llegó al elevador que la llevaría hasta la suite que sus hermanas le habían reservado para sus minis vacaciones en ciudad Neón, ingresó a él pero cuando estaban las puertas a punto de cerrarse algo bloqueó las puertas, estás se abrieron una vez más._

— _Yo también subo —gritó un hombre pero ella no lo registró, solo se acomodó sus gafas oscuras y se puso a mirar el techo del ascensor—. Vaya, que suerte encontrar el elevador, pensé que me iban a alcanzar —como no recibió respuesta de la mujer, la observó de reojo. Vestía un traje azulado como si fuera esas ejecutivas aburridas de las que le habían platicado, pero le llamó la atención el globo en forma de Butterfree— ¿Es su cumpleaños? —la mujer solo gruñó entre dientes— Vaya, usted es la segunda persona que conozco que cumple años hoy._

— _Pero nadie es más importante que yo —respondió acomodando la canasta que ya le había acalambrado los dedos de la mano por el peso._

— _No lo creo, mi amiga es muy importante —respondió mirándose en el espejo del ascensor mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa blanca que vestía._

— _¿De verdad, y qué es ella? —preguntó frunciendo los labios._

— _Es líder de gimnasio — y ante ello, la mujer se dignó a mirarlo, quedando sumamente sorprendida—. He estado todo el día llamándola y no me responde, claro como si yo no estuviera ocupado —comentó observando su teléfono celular._

— _Quizás ella está de vacaciones —se quitó las gafas y continuó— y desarmó su teléfono — sugirió como opción pero él no parecía estar de acuerdo con ella._

— _No creo que esté de vacaciones, es obsesiva —aquello no fue bien recibido por la mujer que se paró erguida con indignación—. Aunque lo del celular es posible... es tan Gyarados..._

— _¡Ash Ketchum! —gritó la mujer enojada, mayor fue la sorpresa del hombre al notar a su amiga estaba al lado y no haberse percatado._

— _¿Mi... Misty? — preguntó anonadado — ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?_

— _Este Gyarados obsesivo está de vacaciones..._

…

El relato fue interrumpido por la risa de Delia, quien se disculpó con ambos jóvenes por su acto, Daisy los observaba, los dos seguían con la mirada en la mesa, mejor dicho, con su mirada en el anillo que brillaba en su dedo anular, cuando la rubia extendió la taza hasta Ash, notó algo en el cuello de éste, miró a Delia que al sentirse observada dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Daisy hizo un gesto con los ojos apuntando a Ash, y la mayor del grupo, solo cerró los ojos y con los labios convertidos en una línea asentó, confirmándole a la flor acuática que también lo había notado.

—Continúen por favor —dijo tomando el azucarero para endulzar su té—, ¿qué pasó cuando se encontraron en el ascensor?

—Verás —Ash continuó la conversación—, resultó que ambos íbamos al mismo piso, el séptimo y nuestras suites estaban justamente una enfrente de la otra. Misty me dio la indirecta de que debería invitarla a comer por su cumpleaños y…

…

— _¿Por qué no sería una buena idea? —preguntó la pelirroja buscando la tarjeta que le abriría la puerta de su suite— ¡Es mi cumpleaños!_

— _Salir a ciudad Neón, sería peligroso y nada tranquilo —le explicó también buscando la tarjeta de su habitación—. Antes de subir al ascensor venia escapando de una barda de señoritas que no quieren justamente consejos de como entrenar a un Pokémon._

 _Misty simplemente se rio por la cara de espanto de su viejo amigo y negó con la cabeza abriendo la puerta de su suite._

— _Bueno, será…_

— _¿Y qué traes en esa canasta? —le preguntó Ash al ver como ésta la tiraba a un costado antes de adelantar un pie dentro._

— _Me la dieron en recepción, tiene una botella de champagne, un par de dulces, bayas, bocadillos y no sé qué otra cosa aparte de este estúpido globo —indicó golpeando con su puño al inofensivo globo._

— _¡Ya sé! —le dice Ash chasqueando los dedos—. ¡Yo tengo el frigo bar liberado, puedo tomar lo que sea sin pago adicional, tú tienes comida, y si nos falta podemos pedir al cuarto! Yo lo pago, sería como invitarte a cenar pero en la comodidad de mi suite._

— _Mmmm —Misty lo miró con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos entrecerrados—, ¿me está invitando a su suite, Ketchum?_

— _Por supuesto —respondió indicándole el interior de su suite—, esto no pasa todos los días._

 _Ambos se miraron y no tardaron en ponerse a reír como un par de locos en el pasillo del hotel._

— _De acuerdo Ash, voy en un momento, tengo que sacarme este atuendo de ejecutiva aburrida —se dijo y Ash levantó el dedo para acotar que eso mismo pensó él, pero decidió permanecer callado y solo despidió con un movimiento de la mano derecha a su amiga._

…

—Ya —volvió a interrumpir Delia—, y supongo que ahí fue donde comenzó toda esta loca aventura que los llevó a casarse.

—Así es —afirmó Misty—, aunque no es muy claro para nosotros, como realmente fue que sucedieron las cosas.

—Yo realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a Misty —la interrumpió Ash haciendo que las tres miradas se concentraran en él—, nunca teníamos tiempo para vernos a solas, así que sentí que sería una buena oportunidad para ponernos al corriente y esas cosas… —hizo una pausa pero Daisy lo ánimo a continuar—. Pensé que iba a ser muy divertido y en sí, lo fue —realizó una nueva pausa—, al menos hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

…

 _El timbre de la suite hizo que Ash dejara de acomodar la -ya acomodada- habitación para ir a abrir a su huésped, aunque claro la imagen frente a él, sí que lo tomó por sorpresa. Su amiga pelirroja se había soltado totalmente su cabellera, tenía una camisa sin mangas celeste y un short de jean como los que usaba hace tiempo, en su mano derecha cargaba la canasta que le habían regalado y lo que más le llamó la atención a Ash fue que venía descalza. Esa escena, sin dudas, parecía sacada de alguna pelicula, justo en donde empieza el clímax romántico, Ash la recorrió con la mirada un par de veces hasta que recordó cómo ser cortes y la invitó a pasar._

 _«Qué rayos fue eso» pensó bastante molesto con él mismo._

— _¿Y Pikachu? —le preguntó sin percatarse de lo que había sucedido._

— _¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él— Ah, es que Pikachu está en un mini Spa que hay en el centro Pokémon, deberías llegar a tus Pokémon. A Pikachu le encanta quedarse ahí, cuando venimos a ciudad Neón._

— _Así que ésta es la gran vida que se da un campeón Pokémon —exclamó girando sobre sus pies para observar bien todo a su alrededor._

— _Que te puedo decir —indicó con un movimiento sutil de los hombros antes de caer sobre el elegante sillón de la sala—, así de agotadora es mi vida._

— _Ya lo creo —se acercó a Ash y le pasó la canasta para que sacaran todas las cosas que había ahí dentro: estaba la botella de Champagne, una caja de chocolates a los que Misty no tardó en atacar, unos pancitos de sabores y bayas de distintos tipos._

— _¡Pues que la fiesta comience!_

…

—Bueno, podríamos decir que la pasamos muy bien nosotros dos solos —siguió contando Ash a las dos mujeres—, realmente no sé en qué momento todo se nos salió de control, hasta que a la mañana siguiente…

…

 _Ash se movió un poco en la cama a medida que iba regresando de su letargo, abrió la boca un par de veces molesto por la sensación ácida que sentía en ésta, aún con los ojos cerrados se levantó y caminó hacia el baño mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos, llegó al lavamanos y abrió el botiquín para buscar un enjuague bucal con los ojos apenas entre abiertos, lo tomó para abrirlo, bebió un sorbo y se enjuagó la boca cerrando la puerta del botiquín, mas terminó escupiendo todo cuando vio lo que tenía en su cuello. No sabía que era en realidad, eran tres manchas moradas en su cuello, hombro y cerca del lóbulo de la oreja derecha, las tocó y no dolían pero ahí estaban. Tomó el jabón y se lo refregó tratando de quitárselas pero no había caso, ahí permanecían._

 _Enojado consigo mismo, decidió meterse a bañar para poder despejar su cabeza, fue mientras que se bañaba que notó el anillo en su dedo._

— _¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?_

 _Dentro de la habitación, un cuerpo permanecía oculto debajo de las sábanas, apenas un mechón de cabello pelirrojo sobresalía sobre la almohada. Se movió un poco y sintió frio, aquello hizo que se sentara de golpe, tras notar que estaba con el torso completamente desnudo, buscó desesperada su sostén que, para suerte de ella, había quedado sobre la mesa de luz, y cuando se lo abrochó, su realidad le cayó como un hachazo en la cabeza. Flexionó las piernas y apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas para tratar de tranquilizarse, le dolía tanto la cabeza que sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier segundo. Mientras tomaba el aire que soltaba por la nariz, trató de recapitular lo que había pasado esa noche: se había reencontrado con Ash, él la había invitado a comer y a tomar algo para conmemorar su cumpleaños veintidós y se habían entretenido tanto que lo último que recordaba entre las copas que bebieron, fue cuando colocó sus labios sobre los de Ash exigiendo su regalo._

 _Abrió enorme los ojos y se separó de sus rodillas, asustada. ¿Eso significaba que estaba en…? Sintió el ruido de una puerta y cuando observó en aquella dirección, Ash salía secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca y otra atada a su cintura. No sabía si era el alcohol o el hombre frente a ella quien le había hecho sentir la boca tan seca… esperaba que fuera el alcohol._

— _¿Misty? —dijo Ash apenado por su apariencia frente a su amiga—. Parece que dormiste aquí anoche… —pero cuando la pelirroja iba a contestar, Ash se le acercó con una mirada analítica—. ¡Tú también tienes estas manchas! —la señaló y luego le mostró su cuello, Misty no tardó en ponerse roja, casi como una baya tomato—. Ni bañándome se me han ido._

— _Cómo es que… —no podía creer que ella tenía un hematoma en el valle de sus senos y era uno bastante grande como si fueran tres pequeños pegados—, como es qué nosotros… —realmente se sentía confundida, observó el suelo del cuarto y vio la ropa que usaban esa noche botada por todo el suelo, Misty sabía que Ash también lo había notado._

 _¿Habían dormido juntos solamente o…? Misty alarmada se levantó cubierta con la sabana a recoger sus cosas, su camisa la cual se colocó y su short que estaba algo cerca de la puerta de la habitación._

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash sin comprender el apuro de su amiga para vestirse y luego, observar el colchón como si tuviera alguna mancha. Desvió la mirada de Misty a su mesa de noche, donde descansaba una libreta en tono bordo. Estaba por tomarla cuando la pelirroja gritó por el anillo que ella también tenía en la mano._

— _¡¿Por qué tengo una alianza de matrimonio en mi dedo?! —tras aquella interrogante, Ash observó el suyo perplejo, volvió a mirar la libreta y la tomó. Cuando la abrió había algo que no le gustó para nada._

— _Será porque nos casamos —respondió Ash entregándole la libreta a una Misty que parecía haber recibido un rayo hielo._

— _¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —dijo la chica tomando la libreta, mientras Ash se apuraba a colocarse ropa para ir a averiguar qué había sucedido._

…

—Los del hotel nos dijeron que ellos por ser parte de la gran Neón, contaban con servicio de joyería y de ministro de fé, que casaban a las parejas que decidían pasar por el lugar —explicó Misty—, fuimos a ver al señor que nos casó y nos dijo algo que…

…

— _Soy un amante del amor —el señor de edad avanzada de cabellos grisáceos miró a la pareja de arriba abajo con sus ojos marrones—. Y sí, si caso a parejas borrachas es porque soy de los que cree que los borrachos no mienten… solo dicen lo que sus mentes le piden ocultar —sonrió con tal malicia que ambos jóvenes se sintieron intimidados—, porque ustedes se veían bien románticos anoche…_

— _¡Ese no es el punto! —protestó Misty, quien fue sujetada por Ash para que no atacara al caballero—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

— _Tienen dos opciones —les informó enseñando dos dedos de la mano derecha._

— _¿Cuáles son esas? —preguntó Ash, soltando a su ahora esposa._

— _La primera es seguir casados y convertirse en una bonita pareja que viva felices por siempre o…_

— _¿O? —insistió Misty tratando de controlar su rabia._

— _¡O bien, venir en un mes y pedirme el divorcio! —ante aquello sonrió y les dio la espalda._

— _¿Y por qué en un mes? —Misty sentía que la ira del dragón de su Gyarados interno estaba a punto de despertar._

— _Porque —volteó colocándose una chaqueta— hoy es mi último día de trabajo, regreso en un mes —la sonrisa en su rostro no le gustó nada a ambos jóvenes—, solo yo puedo divorciarlos, pero lo haré si vienen en un mes…_

 _Y sin decir ninguna palabra, Ash y Misty fueron dejados solos por el ministro de fe._

— _¿Qué haremos ahora? —farfulló Misty con bajando la mirada._

— _Tenemos que hablar con Daisy y mi mamá —le dijo Ash a Misty tras suspirar—. Quizás ellas puedan ayudarnos…_

— _Daisy está en pueblo Paleta con Tracey —recordó Misty—, vamos para allá._

— _De acuerdo._

…

—Entonces las llamamos, buscamos a Pikachu y vinimos inmediatamente para aquí —Misty terminó de narrar y ambas mujeres estaban bastante sorprendida de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

—¿Es decir —Daisy apenas si podía conseguir hablar en un tono alto de voz—, que todo esto pasó anoche? —ambos afirmaron.

—Si Hermana —asintió Misty—, así terminó ayer mi cumpleaños… ahora estoy casada con Ash por un mes.


	3. Día 02

**Primera Publicación: 10 de Septiembre de 2014**

 **Resubida: 26 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 02**

* * *

La poca claridad de la noche, dejaba ver dos siluetas recostadas en una cama mirando el techo blanco de la habitación, aunque ya era más de las dos de la madrugada ninguno podía conciliar el sueño. _¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran que pasar por eso a tan corta edad?_

El sollozo de uno de ellos, hizo que el otro se sentara preocupado por aquel sonido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó tratando de encontrar el botón que encendía la luz de la habitación.

—¡No prendas la luz! —le prohibió la chica, él obedeció bajando lentamente la mano hacia la cama, pero aún seguía sentado observando lo poco de su –ahora- esposa que se veía en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede Misty? —preguntó una vez más para saber que la había afligido tanto.

—Sigo sin poder creer todo lo que nos ha pasado Ash —susurró y apretó los labios tratando de ponerle palabras a las emociones que sentía—, no sé lo que sucede en sí, pero siento miedo.

—¿Miedo? —aquella palabra sí que lo dejo sorprendido. No era que no había visto ya a su amiga tener miedo, pero solo era posible en ella, si un Pokémon insecto estaba a la vista. Y él estaba seguro de que no lo era.

—Sí, miedo de cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora —Ash se acostó y las miradas de ambos se encontraron aún en la oscuridad—, tengo miedo de no saber qué va a pasar con nosotros a partir de ahora.

—¿Lo dices por lo que nos dijo mi mamá antes de meternos a los dos en la misma habitación? —ella solo respondió con un "ajam", Ash la observaba y tenía muchas ganas de elevar un poco su mano, hacia ella, para transmitirle confianza de que ambos saldrían bien, pero no se atrevía.

—¿Realmente podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales?

—¿Eso quieres?

—Si —y nuevamente el sollozo hizo que las ganas de consolarla aumentaran demasiado, se acercó más a ella y aún en la misma posición cruzó un brazo por debajo de la almohada de la chica y con el otro, la abrazó—. ¿Ash?

—Estamos ambos metidos en esto, verás cómo este mes pasará muy rápido y cuando quieras darte cuenta, recordaremos esto como una historia graciosa.

—Ojalá —aunque estaba muerta de la vergüenza por aquella proximidad, se acomodó contra el pecho de Ash y sintiendo los cálidos latidos del corazón de su mejor amigo, se quedó dormida. Ash casi inmediatamente la siguió al mundo de los sueños.

…

La dueña de la casa estaba desde temprano preparando el desayuno para su hijo y nuera, se sentía algo apenada por la decisión de que su hijo durmiera junto a su esposa, aunque ellos no querían, pero sintió que era necesario para que ambos tomaran el peso a lo que había sucedido, porque vivían en una nube de que al mes todo pasaría.

Pikachu y Mr. Mime estaba disfrutando ya de su desayuno, mientras la mujer dejaba los platos en la mesa entre suspiros.

Ella había tomado con calma aquel asunto pero las palabras de su hijo y de Misty durante la cena la habían hecho colapsar

 _«¿Para qué se casaron si ahora no son capaces de hacerse responsables y dormir juntos? ¿Se creen que sus vidas volverán a ser lo que eran en un mes? Pues temo tener que ser yo, quien les diga que es muy probable que eso no pase_ »

Volvió a suspirar al recordar aquellas palabras tan duras que había usado pero cambió totalmente el semblante cuando sintió el timbre de la casa. Seguramente, Daisy había llegado.

—¡Delia! —la rubia de ojos verdeazulados sonreía, pero en la mirada se notaba que poco y nada había logrado dormir—. ¿Cómo está?

—No muy bien, ¿tú?

—Igual —susurró siguiéndola a la cocina.

—Este asunto me tiene muy preocupada —le dijo con la mano derecha en su mejilla—. Ash nunca ha tenido pareja, no sabe cómo podrá ser con otra persona en ese campo.

—Misty está igual en ese aspecto —comentó con una mueca Daisy.

—Otra cosa que me preocupa es que ellos siempre se miraron con ojos de amigos, los amigos dejan pasar muchas cosas que la pareja no… y si —miró al amigo amarillo de su hijo con pesar—, y si hay cosas que terminan haciendo que se peleen a morir y ya no quieran saber nada del otro.

—Y en el peor de los caso —comentó Daisy angustiándose aún más, llamando la atención de Delia por aquel cambio negativo—, hasta pueden verse con un bebé de esa noche.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! —Delia llevó ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirse la boca—. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

El mismo shock se vio reflejado en el rostro de la pelirroja que bajaba las escaleras, quedo prácticamente paralizada y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, subió las escaleras para entrar nuevamente a la habitación donde Ash aún estaba dormido.

Lo miró dormir preguntándose hasta adonde habían llegado en su borrachera, se llevó la mano derecha al vientre y empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos de la izquierda. Y cada vez que contaba y se daba cuenta del día más pálida, se iba poniendo…

Miró a Ash una vez más y aspiró profundamente.

Eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser otra tonta broma del destino. Cerró los ojos y sacudió las dos manos tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Tranquila Misty, no temas, quítatelo de la cabeza, no pasará nada, no pasará nada —se repitió varias veces en voz alta—. Si te estresas, también se atrasa.

—¿Quién se atrasa?

Quedó paralizada cuando volvió a la realidad donde estaba en el cuarto de Ash, y el mencionado acababa de despertar y la miraba fijamente tratando de entender quién era el atrasado.

—¿Misty? —volvió a insistir, pero la chica lo ignoró volviendo a salir de la habitación— Eso fue raro… —sacudió su cabeza y se desperezó para levantarse por el desayuno.

Misty mientras tanto, había bajado las escaleras y ahora estaba sentada frente a su suegra y su hermana que la miraban como inspeccionándola.

 _¿Acaso de verdad pensaban que ella podría estar embarazada? ¡Que Arceus la amparara!_

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café, pero desapareció de sus manos tan rápido que casi no pudo reaccionar.

—Mejor toma leche —le indicó Delia quien le servía un vaso lleno del líquido blanco—, te hará bien.

—Ok… —preguntó bastante cohibida, tomó el vaso y bebió.

—Misty escucha —ante el hablar de su hermana abrió el ojo derecho mientras seguía tomando la leche de su vaso—, ¿estás segura que quieres divorciarte de Ash? —Misty bajó el vaso de golpe y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta afirmó a la pregunta— ¿Y por qué no mejor tratas de ver si puedes enamorarte de él? Recuerdo que cuando eras niña, te gustaba —ante aquella información Delia miró a su nuera y la tomó de la mano.

—¿De verdad?

—Eran sentimientos infantiles en una etapa infantil de mi vida, listo, punto —respondió soltándose del amarre de Delia—. No pueden obligarnos a que permanezcamos casado si no queremos estarlo.

—¡Pero lo están! —protestó Daisy.

—Sí, lo sabemos, pero no porque queríamos —Misty se puso de pie—. La cosa pasó, ya. Aprendimos que no tenemos que tomar alcohol, así que lo evitaremos el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Misty, por favor —suplicó Delia—. ¿Por qué no tratan de armar una relación en vez de pensar en divorciarse?

—¡Porque no hay nada que pensar! —protestó—. ¡Yo no quiero estar casada con él y él no quiere estar casado conmigo! Listo, ¿Cómo no pueden entender eso?

—Pues yo sigo casada con el padre de Ash —dijo Delia con un tono bastante molesto—, aunque no se lo merezca y me haya dejado botada con un hijo, nunca me divorcié…

—Es distinto —comentó Misty con la mano en la frente tratando de contenerse y no decirle algo indebido a la señora que tanto aprecio le tenía—. Ustedes tienen un hijo, Ash y yo no.

—Sí, pero un hijo que nunca le importó —y tras soltar esa frase se quedó en silencio.

—Buenos… —Ash quedó en la entrada de la cocina congelado con una sonrisa muerta en sus labios— días —Misty sacó la mano de su vista y quedó adolorida por el semblante de Ash.

—Ash hijo —Delia trató de acercarse pero Ash retrocedió.

—No tengo hambre, creo que no desayunaré —y tras eso, giró sobre sus pies y salió de la cocina a su habitación seguido por Pikachu.

Delia cayó sobre la silla bastante afligida por lo que Ash acababa de oír.

—De verdad —Misty las miró a ambas con la voz seria—, entiendo que estén preocupados por nosotros, pero sería todo más fácil si no nos atacaran tanto —sin decir más nada, también se retiró escaleras arriba. Se detuvo en la puerta dudando si golpear o no, pero recordó que era su habitación también, así que simplemente entró.

Ash estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono, así que cuando la chica ingresó, giró para verla y le hizo un gesto con el dedo de silencio y luego de que espera. Misty frunció los labios como señal de que no le gustaba que le ordenaran pero él solo sonrió.

—De acuerdo Lance —afirmó Ash—. Si creo que no hay problema en partir mañana a las conferencias de las Islas Sevii —Misty movió la cabeza confundida ante aquella afirmación. ¿Sé iba a ir?—. De acuerdo, pero —miró a Misty—, tendría que ir acompañado, ¿no hay problema? —ok, ahora la pelirroja se sentía más confundida—. Es Misty, ¿la recuerdas? Si, esa misma —Ash sonrió—, claro. Mira cuando tengas todo listo me llamas para que me informes bien del recorrido, claro, no hay problema… ¿Cuántos días serán? ¿Un mes? —Ash abrió grandes sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego se tranquilizó—. Sí, me parece bien. Estamos al contacto. Adiós Lance.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? —preguntó Misty en cuanto Ash dejó su teléfono celular.

—Nos vamos a las islas Sevii, tengo que hacer por allá y realmente no quiero dejarte sola cargando todos los conflictos que está trayendo esto a la familia —le explicó cayendo sobre la cama—. Si te quedas aquí, los chicos no tardarán en saber lo que pasó, todo se hará más difícil de sostener y vamos a terminar odiándonos y —la miró—, no quiero eso.

—Yo tampoco —susurró la chica.

—Quiero que cuando termine el mes, sigamos siendo los mejores amigos como siempre —corrió su vista hacia la ventana—, quiero que lo único que cambie sea nuestro estado civil, nada más…

—Ash —Misty sintió que algo estaba raro en la voz de Ash, así que se sentó junto a él—, lo que Delia dijo…

—Ya lo sabía —respondió—, aunque no es lo mismo escucharlo de la boca de tu madre.

Misty lo miró por un par de segundos, se acercó a la mochila de Ash y se la lanzó—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tómala y vamos —le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza, mientras tomaba al roedor que seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba en esa casa.

—¿A dónde?

—Pasemos el día afuera —le señaló el sol que brillaba fuera de la casa—, es un precioso día, ¿salgamos?

—De acuerdo —dijo Ash tomando la mochila para colocársela en la espalda—. ¡Vámonos!

—Esa es la actitud que me gusta en ti, Ash —ella tomó su cartera y bajaron juntos la escalera.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Delia al verlos ponerse los zapatos.

—¡Tranquila Suegrita! —le dijo Misty con una sonrisa que intimidó algo a la mujer— Iremos a pasear un poco, pero volveremos.

—Adiós Mamá, Adiós Cuñada —se despidió Ash saliendo a la arrastra de Misty que tiraba de su mano para salir rápidamente de la casa.

—Eso fue extraño —comentó Daisy observando como Misty seguía jalando a Ash de la mano para que se apurara seguidos por Pikachu detrás—. Pero creo que es mejor que se lleven así.

—Yo lo único que quiero, es que ninguno de los dos sufra —dijo Delia antes de volver a irse a la cocina.

…

El par llegó entrado el mediodía a la ciudad, donde sus caminos se habían unido hace tantos años atrás, por una buena parte de sus vidas. Aunque antes de decidir que iban a hacer, se dirigieron a un restaurante porque la caminata solo había abierto más su apetito no saciado por el desayuno salteado.

—Wow —exclamó Ash apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla—, estaba muerto de hambre.

—Yo igual —acotó Misty imitando a su marido—, vamos a tener que hacer algo para quemar todo esto.

—Podemos ir a ver la feria que pusieron en la entrada del bosque Verde.

—El bosque Verde —comentó con algo de pánico en su voz—, que divertido…

—Ya, si no es dentro, es a la salida de la ciudad, antes de llegar al bosque y —no pudo terminar de hablar porque llegó el mesero con la cuenta. Misty tomó la cuenta y buscó en su bolso su billetera.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ash que al igual que Misty había sacado la billetera dispuesto a pagar.

—Yo te invité —le recordó—, lo más lógico es que pague yo —pero cuando iba a tomar la cuenta, Ash se la quitó, la observó y buscó el dinero que le entregó al camarero—. ¡Ash!

—Quédese con el cambio —le dijo al hombre de cabellos castaños que se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Oye! —siguió protestando la líder de gimnasio— ¡Yo quería pagar!

—Pero Misty —Ash guardó la billetera y luego llevó la mano derecha a su pecho—, ¿qué clase de marido sería si dejo que mi esposa pague la cuenta?

—¿Uno moderno? —respondió la chica y ambos empezaron a reírse, mientras tomaban sus cosas para salir del lugar y Pikachu subía al hombro de su entrenador.

—Prefiero uno a la antigua… —y ante eso, abrió la puerta para que Misty saliera primero. Tras salir del restaurante, observaron un poco de Ciudad Verde— ¿Y qué quieres hacer primero?

—Vayamos a la feria y juguemos un rato… —le propuso poniéndose en camino hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Una gran feria estaba llevándose a cabo en la ciudad, sin duda alguna, la música, las luces, todo invitaba a pasarla bien y eso iban a hacer, aunque de vez en cuando el roedor tenía que salir a perseguirlos porque se extraviaba de los distraídos entrenadores.

En uno de esos paseos por las tiendas, pasaron por unos juegos cuando Misty vio un lindo muñeco de Togepi que la hizo quedarse parada, observándolo.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó Ash al ver como el pequeño peluche parecía saltar en cualquier momento a los brazos de la pelirroja—. ¿Te lo gano?

Misty lo miró de reojo, miró una vez más al peluche y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Si lo quiero —Ash se acercó al dependiente del juego, un señor de edad avanzada que le entregó tres bolas para que botara los tarros de había en una repisa. Ash apuntó, a la primera botó todas las latas—. Wow… —exclamó sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que Pikachu salvaba al hombro derecho femenino para alentar a su entrenador.

Y Ash lo hizo, las tres torres fueron derribadas y ganó cualquier peluche a elección.

—El Caterpie, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, enseñándole un enorme peluche con la forma del gusano.

—No, gracias —se negó cruzada de brazos, mientras Ash dejaba al Pokémon verde por el de Togepi.

—Entonces supongo que yo me tendré que quedar con el de Togepi —se lo enseñó al dependiente y se alejó de ahí perseguido por la chica que quería el peluche—. Ya ok —le dijo cuándo ésta lo alcanzó y lo frenó tomándolo de la mochila—, tómalo —se lo pasó y Misty lo abrazó encantada por el regalo.

—Gracias —en eso, vio a un lado de ellos un cartel que decía:

 _«Botes de Deseos, escribe tu deseo y póngalo en uno de los barquitos de la piscina, si no se hunde tienes suerte, ¡Podría hacerse realidad!»_

Misty se acercó y le preguntó a la ancianita que pasaba si se hundía.

—Si se hunde —le indicó la señora de estatura chica y ojos entrecerrados—, pasara todo lo contrario.

Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda a la chica que se paró estática en su lugar.

—Cielos Misty, ¿aún crees en esas cosas? —la regañó Ash por la cara de espanto que se cargaba la chica.

—Adelante —la anciana le entregó dos papeles—, no tengan miedo, si no creen no tienen que temer…

Ash tomó ambos papeles y le entregó uno a Misty.

—Hagámoslo —la animó, con una mueca la pelirroja tomó el papel y luego el lápiz que la señora le extendía a cada uno.

Misty miró a Ash y escribió en su papel:

 _«Quiero volver a mi vida normal»_

Lo dobló y esperó a que Ash hiciera lo mismo. Éste tras pensarlo, escribió:

 _«Quiero que mi relación con Misty no cambie»_

Realizó una mueca antes de terminar de escribir y doblar el papelito en dos.

—¿Listos? —le preguntó la anciana, como ambos afirmaron, ésta prosiguió—. Bien, dóblenlo otra vez y luego elijan uno de los barcos pero antes —metió la mano en el agua y hundió los cinco barcos—, para que vean que cualquiera se puede hundir.

—De acuerdo —ambos pusieron el papel en el barco elegido, Ash en el primero y Misty en el cinco, y ante la sorpresa de los tres, el barco con el papel de Misty se hundió en la piscina causando más palidez en la tez de la pelirroja.

—¿Y qué es lo que supuestamente pesa? —le preguntó Ash sorprendido porque su barco se encontraba flotando mientras que el de Misty se había ido al fondo de la fuente.

—Las energías —le afirmó la mujer— que uno le ponga al deseo —con una sonrisa tomó el papel de Ash y lo prendió fuego, el cual no tardó en prenderse y convertirse en cenizas—. Felicitaciones, su deseo será concedido pero el de su compañera… —ambos miraron a Misty que veía el barco hundido a través del agua.

—¡Ash, vámonos! —le indicó de manera apresurada yéndose del lugar.

—¡Pero…! —agradeció a la rápida a la señora y salió tras su esposa, que se había perdido entre la gente—. ¿Qué le pasa hoy a esta mujer? —bufó soltando bastante aire por su boca—. ¿Pikachu? —lo llamó para ver si al menos él lo escuchaba; para alegría del moreno, el roedor emitió una pequeña luz en una de las tiendas de algodones de azúcar. Se acercó corriendo y Misty devoraba de manera muy descontrolada un algodón de azúcar con forma de flor—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Claro, ¿por qué no? —la forma apresurada de hablar, le dio a entender al joven todo lo contrario—. ¿Volvamos a pueblo Paleta? Ya está por caer la noche —indicó enseñando el cielo que estaba adquiriendo colores cálidos.

Ash se miró con Pikachu y luego afirmó con la cabeza, volviéndose a encaminar a Pueblo Paleta una vez más.

Llegaron a la casa, ya cuando todas las estrellas brillaban sobre el cielo del pueblito de Ash, la pareja llegaba riéndose por el susto que la pelirroja se llevó con un Caterpie a la hora de llegar al pueblo…

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —protestó la chica empujando a Ash con su mano libre, ya que con la otra cargaba el peluche de Togepi.

—¿Mi culpa? —Ash fingió no entender a qué se refería la chica.

—¡Es que tú lo invocaste con ese peluche feo que me querías dar!

—Pensé que a los pokémon —se detuvo pensante— se los llamaba no se invocaban.

—¡Ay ya! —frustrada por las tonterías de Ash, lo volvió a empujar, causando mayores risas en el moreno.

—Yo lo único que sé —dijo defendiéndose con las manos a la altura de sus hombros—, es que alguna cosa tienes con los Pokémon insecto, que te siguen como un Teddiursa a la miel de Combee.

—Si, no sé qué será —comentó la chica con un movimiento de sus hombros, cuando Ash abrió la puerta y…

—¡Hasta que por fin llegan! —protestaron las dos mujeres bastante alteradas, Misty y Ash se miraron sin comprender, hasta que Delia les extendió un papel.

Ash lo tomó y entendió el porqué del enojo colectivo, Misty tomó la nota, Ash adelantó un paso hacia su madre.

—Lance me llamó en la mañana, tengo que ir a trabajar a las islas Sevii por un mes.

—¡Un mes! —protestó la mujer de cabellos castaños.

—Si —volvió a afirmar Ash, con la voz tal calmada que su madre tuvo que bajar su nivel también—, y no se preocupen por Misty. Ella viene conmigo.

—¿Y el gimnasio? —le preguntó Daisy a Misty, presa del pánico de lo que pudiera pasar con ellas al mando del recinto todo un mes.

—Ustedes me dijeron que me tomara vacaciones —con un gesto de sus hombros continuó—, ciérrenlo por último por el tiempo en el que no éste —respondió con una sonrisa—. Tú me dijiste que tenía que ser responsable con este asunto y que mejor que irnos lejos de aquí los dos hasta que todo esto haya pasado.

—¡Pero! —Daisy no pudo hablar porque Ash la detuvo.

—Cuando regresemos a Kanto será para divorciarnos y retomar nuestros caminos como si solo se hubiera tratado de una aventura más en nuestras vidas.

Delia simplemente apretó los labios, suspiró y preguntó por la cena, pero ambos rechazaron la comida para irse a dormir ya que según el papel partían a las diez del día.

—Buenas noches —dijeron los dos subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose tras la puerta de la habitación de Ash.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto Daisy, Delia la miró con un gesto cansado y suspiró moviendo los hombros.

—Ya nada más, dejemos que ellos solos se golpeen con su realidad… —giró sobre sus pies—. No nos queda más que juntar las energías para cuando lleguen a nosotros sin saber que hacer…

—¿Tanto así cree que será? —Daisy lucia muy afligida por su hermana menor.

—Pueden suceder tantas cosas… —aspiró y resopló—. Pero no nos metamos más, tienen ya casi veintidós años los dos, es hora de que empiecen a vivir y dejen el mundo de fantasías que llevan.

Escaleras arriba, Ash y Misty estaban ordenando un pequeño equipaje que llevarían al viaje.

—En las islas hay posadas donde nos quedaremos, ahí podemos lavar ropa, así que no lleves mucha.

—De acuerdo —afirmó cambiando las cosas de su maleta a un bolso más pequeño—, entonces creo que ya estoy lista —afirmó cerrando el practico bolso que para sorpresa de Ash, era incluso más pequeño que el de él—. Ajam… creo que tenemos las personalidades invertidas….

—Tengo conferencias —se defendió—, puedo repetir el pantalón pero no la camisa —el tono empleado hizo que Misty empezara a reírse sin parar—. ¡Oye no soy tu payaso!

—¡Tienes razón! —se detuvo y se golpeó ambas mejillas para tranquilizarse— Entonces estamos listos…

—Sí, listos para que mañana empiece nuestra nueva aventura…


	4. Día 03

**Primera Publicación: 20 de Septiembre de 2014**

 **Resubida: 27 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 días Contigo**

 **Día 03**

* * *

Aquella noche ambos jóvenes durmieron tan profundo que se despertaron por orden de su propio cuerpo y no de un despertador. Ambos se desperezaron, se dieron los buenos días y bajaron a desayunar para poder salir hacia el Ferry que los conduciría a las Islas Sevii.

Aunque claro, cuando bajaron a desayunar se llevaron una sorpresa que los dejó prácticamente petrificados en la entrada a la cocina. Delia estaba animada, preparando el desayuno, incluso tarareando una canción como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la pesadez de la casa del día anterior hubiera desaparecido.

—¡Buenos días, Misty, cariño! —los saludó indicándole los puestos donde éstos se sentaron a disfrutar de lo que se veía, un delicioso desayuno—. Como tienen que salir de viaje, les preparé algo delicioso para que tengan muchas energías.

—¡Gracias Mamá! —afirmó Ash tomando una tostada a la que le agregó un poco de jalea de baya.

—Disculpe —preguntó Misty mirándola con algo de miedo—, ¿se siente bien?

—¡De maravilla! —respondió de forma entonadita, dándole a entender que la respuesta era totalmente distinta. Ash y Misty se miraron una vez más y suspiraron—. ¡Y recuerda tomar leche Misty, te hará bien!

—Si —dijo alargando la «i», y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para quitar esos ridículos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Supongo que ya tienen todo listo —nuevamente se miraron y luego a la mujer mayor para afirmarles— Daisy llegará con Tracey para llevarlos al puerto.

—Genial —dijo Ash tomando otra tostada—, esto está delicioso.

Delia solo lo miró con una sonrisa comer, pero algo a Misty no le calzaba en la ecuación, pero la bocina del jeep de Tracey la interrumpió. La dueña de casa fue a atender y cuando Tracey entró elevó los brazos y dijo la frase que ninguno de los dos esperó escuchar.

—¡Muchas felicidades a la pareja de recién casados!

Misty miró a su hermana con ojos rabiosos pero la rubia solo le mando un besito volador por detrás de su novio.

—Tracey —protestó Misty mientras le pasaba el vaso con jugo a Ash que se había atorado con su tostada—, no es algo para decirlo de esa forma…

—Siempre deseé decirles esa frase, yo sabía que este día llegaría pero nunca pensé que de esta forma —ante aquella frase, todo se quedó en silencio, al percatarse el observador simplemente sonrió y fingió toser—. Bueno, ¿listos para salir?

—Si —dijo Misty, tomó el vaso de leche, se lo terminó y luego se fue por las maletas.

—¡Oye espera! —Ash salió tras ella—. No las bajes tú sola… —ambos se perdieron tras la puerta del cuarto, dejando al trio en la sala sumamente confundidos.

—¿Desde cuándo Ash es tan caballeroso con Misty? —preguntó Tracey señalando las escaleras, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo la mirada sorprendida de ambas mujeres.

Mientras tanto, Ash le mostraba a Misty lo que traía en la maleta que podría haber sido destruido con la fuerza bruta de la mujer.

—Es hermoso —tomó entre sus manos el Pikachu de Cristal del tamaño de la palma femenina.

—Si, me lo dieron en mi primera conferencia. Es muy importante, pero como no tengo cajita para él, lo meto entre la ropa.

—Entiendo, está bien —sonrió entregándole la figura para que la guardara—. No te preocupes por llamarme descuidada y torpe —agregó con un fingido resentimiento.

—Ya —exclamó alargando la «A» mientras cerraba su maleta y tomaba el bolso de la chica—, te bajaré tu bolso para que veas que tan atento puedo ser como marido, para que sufras cuando seas divorciada.

—Oh —Misty llevó ambas manos a su pecho y fingió haber sido herida—, sé que no podré soportarlo, hasta creo que moriré…

Ambos empezaron a reírse, mientras Misty tomaba los chalecos de ambos y le abría la puerta a Ash, para que descendiera con ambas maletas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash bajando con las maletas, ya que las tres personas de la sala seguían en la misma posición que antes.

—¿Están bien? —la pregunta de Misty tampoco tuvo respuesta—, ¿Tracey?

—¿Eh? —el observador sacudió su cabeza y observó a sus amigos—. Ya, vámonos.

…

El camino hacia el ferry fue tan silencioso que tanto Ash como Misty sabían que algo pasaba en la mente de su amigo en común, y no solo lo supusieron por las distintas muecas que hacía el observador mientras conducía.

—Chicos —dijo tras mirar su reloj y parar el jeep a un lado del camino—, ¿no hay nada que quieran decirme? —volteó un poco para poder mirar a Misty que iba sentada en el asiento trasero.

—¿Aparte de que no sabemos cómo terminamos casados? —preguntó Misty con las cejas arqueadas y los labios fruncidos—. Creo que no…

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo no se veían antes de…? —tuvo que cortar su pregunta porque no sabía cómo formularla.

—Pues —Ash se movió un poco para mirar a Misty y luego a Tracey para responder—, no nos veíamos hace como unos cinco meses —dijo el entrenador algo dubitativo.

—¡No harán ni cuatro meses! ¡Nos vimos por última vez en la reunión que hizo Dawn en Sinnoh! —le recordó Misty a Ash con un gesto de su mano derecha—. ¿Te acuerdas? Fue una fiesta bastante loca para mi gusto…

—Si lo recuerdo —Ash se acomodó en el asiento riéndose—, fue tan loco que terminamos besándonos.

—¡No me hagas acordar de eso! —le gritó y de pronto, Tracey se sintió excluido de sus recuerdos— ¡Todavía tengo ganas de matar a las chicas por poner solo nuestros nombres en el sorteo!

Ash se rio por la expresión de Misty, pero ambos dejaron sus recuerdos para observar a Tracey que parecía sacar estar haciendo cálculos mentales.

—¿Tracey? —susurró Ash, y cuando éste salió de sus pensamientos casi toca el techo de su jeep—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —sacudió su cabeza y puso en marcha nuevamente el automóvil—, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

Misty y Ash se miraron sin comprender mucho y se acomodaron en sus asientos para completar el trayecto hacia el puerto.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, y se acercaron al barco que los llevaría a las islas del sur de Kanto, Tracey le dio un abrazo a Misty y un abrazo a Ash dejando a los dos totalmente petrificados.

—Tengan mucho cuidado, buen viaje y Misty aliméntate bien—les dijo antes de girar sobre sus pies y dirigirse a su vehículo para regresar a Pueblo Paleta.

Misty apretó los labios, mientras Ash le pedía que lo siguiera para embarcar, enseñaron sus boletos y subieron a bordo. Tracey en cuanto llegó a su auto, apoyó la frente sobre el frio metal de la puerta.

 _«¿Ves?»_ Le había dicho Daisy casi susurrándole « _¡Ash fue por las maletas! ¡Es para que ella no haga fuerza! Eso solo nos hace creer que realmente se casaron porque Misty está embarazada y hacen todo este show para que nosotros nos creamos que pasó sin que se dieran cuenta»_

—Realmente me preocupan —susurró Tracey separándose del auto para abrir la puerta e ingresar a él—, solo espero que sepan manejar sus responsabilidades con determinación y sabiduría.

…

Sobre el ferry, Misty y Ash fueron guiados por un marinero de traje blanco con detalles azules hasta la cabina que usarían esos dos días hasta que llegaran a isla Prima, lugar de la primera conferencia de Ash.

Dejaron sus bolsos y Misty se dejó caer sobre la cama que ella ocuparía soltando un suspiro bastante molesto _¿Acaso Tracey también creía que ella estaba embarazada?_

—Dicen que el almuerzo inicia a las doce del día —le indicó Ash e hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos—, ¿quieres ir a tomar un poco de sol?

—Si —afirmó—, me gusta la idea —abrió su bolso, buscó un bikini de color verde, e ingresó al baño, por lo que Ash decidió cambiarse en la cabina antes de que la chica apareciera de nuevo.

La pelirroja se había despojado de su ropa y se encontraba atando la parte superior de su traje de baño cuando notó horrorizada como aquel manchón morado entre sus pechos se había tornado verde. _¿Qué demonios habían hecho con Ash esa noche?_ Apretó los ojos tratando de recordar que había sucedido pero no recordaba más que haber robado una fresa de los labios del moreno. Giró y se apoyó en el lavabo con la palma derecha en su frente. ¿ _Qué habían hecho? ¿A dónde habían llegado en su contacto con aquel burbujeante brebaje?_

Juntó la ropa entre sus manos y salió hacia la habitación mientras Ash se ajustaba la tira de su traje de baño azul, se quedó de piedra mirándolo -antes de ser notada- lo recorrió con la mirada y comprendió un poco por qué, quizás había perdido todo pudor gracias al alcohol. No era que Ash fuera el hombre más hermoso de la tierra, pero tenía el aspecto perfecto para sus gustos. De la nada, sintió la garganta seca, aspiró y deslizó su lengua por ambos labios para tratar de tranquilizarse, fue cuando respiró pesadamente que Ash y Pikachu notaron su presencia, así como la pelirroja notó los manchones que el moreno tenía en su hombro. Aún más avergonzada, se acercó a su cama para dejar sus pertenencias.

Ash la miró sin decir nada, la notaba por alguna razón nerviosa y se preguntó si acaso ella estaba enferma ya que todos le pedían que se alimentaba bien, porque la vista de espaldas que él tenía no le daba la sensación que la chica estuviera flaca o algún síntoma de enfermedad.

—¿Por qué la gente te pide que te alimentes bien? —sus palabras tensaron tanto a la líder de gimnasio, que Ash empezó a sospechar que sí estaba enferma—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No sucede nada —dijo sin mirarlo, buscando algo en su estuche de maquillaje que pudiera cubrir aquella marca que le recordaba a la noche en que su vida cambió.

—Es que te tratan como si estuvieras enferma, pero yo te veo bastante saludable —y cuando terminó de hablar, quiso morderse la lengua, la pelirroja volteó a mirarlo con una mirada tan peligrosa que optó por adelantarse y salir de la cabina antes de ser comida de Gyarados.

Misty observó como Ash huía de ella y cayó frustrada a la cama, llevó su mano al vientre y suspiró. ¿Sería posible aquello? Porque según el calendario de su celular, estaba en esa semana ideal para convertirse en madre.

«Solo dos semanas más» se decía tratando de convencerse que en dos semanas en cuanto le llegara su periodo todo iba a estar tranquilo de nuevo, porque si algo agradecía era de ser una especie de reloj en ese aspecto y si no…

Buscó una blusa elasticada, se la colocó y debajo de su busto ocultó un pequeño cojín y se miró al espejo que había en un rincón del camarote.

—Mmmm —se miró de todos lados posibles— No me veo bien de esas proporciones —aunque estaba perdida en sus pensamiento, en cuanto sintió la puerta de la habitación se quitó tan rápido el cojín que pasó a golpear de lleno el rostro del joven que acaba de regresar—. ¡Ash! —exclamó al verlo aturdido por el golpazo— Lo siento.

—Y yo que venía a decirte que había degustación de helado en el salón…

—¿Helado? —la chica sin dudas cambió totalmente la expresión de su rostro—. ¿Qué esperas? —lo adelantó y lo tomó de la mano para salir en busca de esos helados que no se comerían solos.

Mientras la pelirroja se devoraba uno que otro platillo de postres que incluían helado, Ash la acompañaba pero atacando el lado salado de la mesa. Sin dudas, con respecto a la comida no tenían problemas.

—Lo bueno que el helado está hecho con leche —le comentó Ash a Misty y ésta dejo el brownie con helado de vainilla que estaba disfrutando por mirar de reojo a su esposo—. ¿Qué?

—Vuelve a joderme con la leche y te voy a meter mi plato, con él incluido, en la boca —lo amenazó alzando con ambas manos su plato.

—Ok —se excusó con ambas manos para poner distancia entre ambos—, yo solo digo, como te lo decían tanto que, yo pensé que te hacía falta alguna cosa…

—¡Me falta tranquilidad! —exclamó echándole ahora, salsa de chocolate al helado—. ¡Y por eso estoy aquí!

—¿Comiendo helado?

—Exacto, estoy aquí solo por el helado —y aquella respuesta, le dejó un sabor raro de boca a Ash que decidió ignorar a su compañera y seguir con su ensalada.

Terminados de comer, ya no había lugar para el almuerzo, por lo que decidieron recorrer la embarcación, disfrutar un poco de la brisa marina y del sol que brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas.

Hacia la tarde, Misty se había separado de Ash para ver el atardecer en cubierta, aquella puesta de sol se veía muy romántica…

Y entonces por primera vez desde que todo esto había sucedido, se sintió decepcionada de ella misma. Si bien, siempre había sido una soñadora romántica, el solo hecho de pensar que estaba viviendo lo que sería una especie de luna de miel de una forma tan extraña no lograba de encajar en su vida; estaba claro que el hombre con el que estaba casada, más de una vez estuvo involucrado en sus fantasías, pero no la forma. No había romance, no habían cosas tiernas involucrada y lo más importante, no había amor de por medio.

Aquello hizo que bajara su mirada de la apuesta hacia sus brazos que descansaban en la barandilla de la cubierta.

—Soy tan estúpida —murmuró apretando los puños—, ¿Cómo terminé así? Escondiéndome en una región nueva con Ash para que nadie hable de que me casé borracha —levantó la mirada y perdió los dedos de su mano derecha en su flequillo anaranjado—. Realmente quiero volver a mi vida de antes —y como un flashback recordó la voz de la anciana en la feria de ciudad Verde.

 _«Si se hunde pasará todo lo contrario»_

Volvió a suspirar y se concentró en el sol que casi no se veía en el horizonte.

—Un día menos Misty —se dijo—, solo faltan veintiocho.

—¡Misty! —la voz de Ash la hizo virar, el joven movía su brazo en alto como queriendo llamar su atención—. ¡Nos busca un supervisor! —aquello le extrañó tanto que aspirando profundamente, dejó sus pensamiento de lado y se acercó a Ash.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó cuándo se juntó con él.

—Dicen que nos espera en nuestro camarote —ambos fueron hasta su cuarto y ahí el supervisor le informaba que tenían que cambiar de habitación.

—¿Qué de qué? —gritó enfadada la pelirroja cuando el supervisor le dio las indicaciones que tenían.

—Sus reservas fueron cambiadas anoche a última hora, acabamos de ver las indicaciones, disculpen las molestias —les informó con una reverencia.

—Pero, ¿por qué nos cambiaran de habitación?

—Nos pidieron una habitación para recién casados, y eso ya se los hemos preparado.

—¡No! —gritó la chica con total negación—. Me niego a cambiarme de habitación.

—Lo sentimos, esta habitación está ocupada. Los verdaderos ocupante subieron en la parada que hicimos en la tarde y están esperando por poder ocupar la habitación.

—Ya Misty —la animó Ash, pero tampoco se sentía muy cómodo por aquella cosa de cuarto de recién casados—, tenemos que ir no hay de otra.

—¡Pero Ash! —lo miró para protestar, pero algo en la mirada del moreno de ojos cafés la paralizó. El reflejo de la carga que sentía fue muy claro para Misty—. Bien, vamos.

…

Cuando llegaron al piso más alto de la embarcación, encontraron que era una especie de residencia de lujo dentro del lugar, ya que solo había otra habitación en frente a la de ellos.

Misty tenía miedo de ver lo que le esperaba, así que cerró sus ojos mientras el supervisor le abría la puerta a su camarote de recién casados. Un resoplido proveniente de Ash hizo que abriera los ojos y observara lo que ahí había. Una cama matrimonial, como era imaginado, pétalos rojos sobre todo el cubrecama blanco, adornos florales, fruta y una botella de champagne.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —gruñó la pelirroja—. ¿Qué es esto?

Ash despidió con algo de vergüenza al supervisor, e ingresó con las maletas de ambos a la habitación.

—¡¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante locura?! —volvió a gruñir.

—Según este papel —Ash dejó las maletas y acomodó el papel que le entregó el supervisor— Lance hizo el cambio a última hora como regalo de… —apretó los labios ante lo que acababa de leer.

—¿Qué? —gritó la líder desesperada— ¿Qué dice?

Ash aspiró profundo, tratando de contener el revoltijo que se estaba formando en la boca del estómago.

—Lance nos está dando esta habitación como regalo de bodas.

—¿Regalo de qué? —Misty no podía creerlo, movía sus brazos exasperada. Pikachu había saltado a la cama y trataba de hablarle a la chica para que se calmara—. ¿Qué, Pikachu? —le dijo de mala gana, haciendo que la mirada de Ash se pegara en la pelirroja—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No entiendes? —el roedor negó con su cabeza—. Pues resulta que me casé con tu entrenador y desde entonces, me está pasando una cadena de hechos desafortunados que ya no soporto.

—¿Y te crees que yo no? —le dijo Ash apretando los puños.

—¡Es que de seguro mi hermana y tu madre le dijeron a Lance que nos casamos cuando llamó a la casa! ¡¿Cómo no pueden mantener la boca cerrada por todos los cielos?!

—Quizás tú también deberías hacer lo mismo —le dijo Ash, sorprendiendo a la chica y a él mismo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, creo que deberías de dejar de quejarte tanto, porque si no lo sabes, yo también estoy bastante acomplejado con toda esta situación.

—Y yo que sé si no dices nada.

—No porque no diga nada, tengo que estar bien —protestó Ash apretando los puños para tratar de bajar un poco la lava interna que quería salir y decirle a su amiga todo lo que pensaba.

—¡Debí dejar que el ascensor se fuera sin ti o debí haber fingido que no te conocía! —le dijo dejando a Ash sumamente petrificado.

—Ok… —susurró y Misty se dio cuenta que con aquello lo había herido—, sabes… —aspiró antes de continuar—, mi firma no es la única que está en esa libreta de matrimonio, yo no soy el único culpable, solo soy una parte del conflicto. Me da pena ver el ser egoísta en el que te conviertes cuando estamos en problema. Quizás hubiera hasta aceptado este matrimonio si me hubiera casado con la Misty que yo apreciaba y quería, no con esta histérica —y sin decir nada más, giró sobre sus pies y se fue dejándola sola, ya que Pikachu salió tras su entrenador.

Misty quedó pensativa ante aquello, quizás si se había centrado solo en sus propios sentimientos y se había olvidado que Ash también estaba acomplejado con la situación. Y sí estaba ella ahí, era porque él quería evitarle un mal momento, el mismo mal momento que ella le acababa de hacer vivir.

 _«Realmente no quiero dejarte sola cargando todos los conflictos que está trayendo esto a la familia. Si te quedas aquí, los chicos no tardarán en saber lo que pasó, todo se hará más difícil de sostener y vamos a terminar odiándonos no quiero eso. Quiero que cuando termine el mes, sigamos siendo los mejores amigos como siempre »_

—¿Realmente podremos Ash? —se preguntó cayendo sentada a la cama, fue cuando un golpe a la puerta la obligó a levantarse nuevamente—. ¿Sí?

—Buenas noches, ¿puedo pasar? —la voz de una mujer adulta sorprendió a la pelirroja que no dudo en abrir la puerta. Tras ella, se encontró una señora de cabello plateado y lentes alargados—. Disculpe que me inmiscuya en su privacidad pero estoy al frente con mi marido, escuchamos su discusión y —Misty se sintió avergonzada y le abrió pasó a la anciana—. Primero déjeme presentarme —la señora extendió su mano hacia la líder de gimnasio— Sophia, pero puedes llamarme Sophie.

—Buenas Señora Sophie —respondió Misty tomando la mano de la mujer—, soy Misty.

—Y discúlpame que me meta, pero sentimos con mi marido de que era nuestro deber ayudar a las parejas que recién están comenzando en este arduo vínculo que es el matrimonio.

—Yo no…

—No te intimides —la interrumpió Sophie con una sonrisa sentándose en una de las sillas de la habitación—, con mi esposo tenemos un matrimonio de sesenta años, cuatro hijos, ocho nietos y tres bisnietos. Y no te voy a decir que todo es color de rosas.

—Es que lo nuestro es tan complicado —protestó moviendo los hombros con cansancio—, él es mi mejor amigo, en sí, fue también mi primer amor y terminamos casados producto de una borrachera en ciudad Neón.

—Oh, vaya —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Al menos deberías pensar que fue con tu mejor amigo y no con un desconocido.

—Eso sí —afirmó aceptando que hubiera sido peor la cosa.

—¿Y qué es lo que tanto te estresa, jovencita?

—No estamos casado por amor, solo por un tonto acto de borrachera, no recuerdo nada de aquella noche y es probable que esté esperando un hijo —soltó tan de golpe que la señora Sophie solo pudo exclamar un simple «Oh» —. Entonces no sé qué hacer, siempre soñé con mi boda, con casarme por amor y tener una familia perfecta como yo no había tenido ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo era una bebé y…

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —trató de calmarla, ya que terminó cayendo sobre la cama con las manos cubriéndose el rostro—. Pero Misty, no debes pensar tanto en las cosas que deseabas, es mejor siempre mirar hacia el mañana.

—Nos dijeron que si volvíamos en un mes, nos daban el divorcio de inmediato a solo una firma.

—¿Y quieres eso?

—Más que nada —exclamó desesperada.

—¿Y por qué no te das una oportunidad de conocer mejor a tu amigo y ver si puede fluir algo más entre ustedes? Digo, si es que en estos momentos llegaras a estar formando una nueva vida dentro de ti, sería lo más acertado.

—Y si me enamoro de él y no estoy embarazada, ¿no cree que eso sería mucho peor?

—Ya entiendo —con una sonrisa ladeada miró a la chica—, temes no querer divorciarte de él al finalizar este mes —Misty trató de negarlo pero no pudo ante la mirada de confianza que le entregaba la mujer.

—Temo volver a caer ante él y no querer volver a separarme como lo tuvimos que hacer hace tiempo atrás.

—Lo mejor para una buena relación es que nunca se dejen de ver como amigos, un papel o una libreta no tiene por qué influir en su amistad, en su relación. ¿Sabes que es lo fundamental en un matrimonio?

—¿El amor? —comentó la chica, pero la anciana negó—. ¿No?

—Si solo amar fuera fundamental para el matrimonio, entonces no habría noviazgos y rupturas, habría casamientos y divorcios solamente.

—Puede que tenga razón —susurró pensativa.

—Bueno, te dejo esa tarea —se puso de pie y sonrió con los ojos cerrados—. Piensa que están ambos metidos en esto, no solo tú o él. Y ambos tienen que sobrellevarlo hasta el final. Si un bote de remos, es remado por un solo lado, nunca avanzara, solo girara en el mismo lugar.

En cubierta, Ash estaba recibiendo toda la brisa de la noche en la cara tratando de poder controlar sus sentimientos, mientras Pikachu trataba de consolarlo.

—¡¿Por qué logra exasperarme tanto esta mujer?! —gruñó entre dientes.

—Supongo que así son ellas —Ash se vio sorprendido por la voz a sus espaldas así que giró, se encontró con un hombre mayor que se sostenía gracias a un bastón.

—Hola —saludó Ash haciendo una media reverencia—. ¿Su mujer lo exaspera? —le preguntó bastante curioso de aquella aparición.

—Antes que nada —le extendió su mano derecha—, me llamo Kyle, ¿tú eres?

—Ash, Ash Ketchum —respondió tomando la mano ofrecida.

—Mucho gusto Ash —le soltó la mano y buscó una de las reposeras para tomar asiento, Ash se apuró a ayudarlo ya que notó la dificultad de éste—. Gracias. Como te decía, las mujeres exasperan con sus cambios de humor y su idea de que nosotros podemos leerles la mente y entender todo lo que les pasa.

—Parece que habláramos de la misma mujer —susurró Ash acercando otra reposera para sentarse frente al caballero.

—Con mi esposa Sophia llevamos casi sesenta años juntos, en un mes cumplimos sesenta y aunque siempre fue bastante complicado, creo que no puedo arrepentirme de nada.

—Disculpe —Ash no entendía muy bien a que venía esas palabrerías del hombre—, ¿Por qué me dice esto?

—Escuchamos la discusión con tu esposa, nosotros tenemos la habitación de enfrente y temo que no pudimos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

—Oh —Ash parecía encorvarse de la vergüenza que cargaba sobre sus hombros—, entiendo.

—Parecen muy afligidos para estar de luna de miel, ¿pasó algo?

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, se supone que es la persona que mejor me conoce en el mundo y yo a ella, al menos así pensaba hasta que festejando su cumpleaños hace tres días, nos pasamos de copas y amanecimos casados.

—Vaya, en mis tiempos nuestros padres no obligaban a casar con extraños —le contó como anécdota— tuviste suerte de haberte casado con tu mejor amiga y no con una extraña.

—Eso pensé en un inicio, pero no me gusta esta chica que apareció hoy —protestó mirando el cielo estrellado—, le faltó que me culpara por respirar.

—¿Y tú la quieres? —aquella pregunta lo tomó tan de sorpresa que no pudo evitar que los calores, se le subieran a sus mejillas—. Supongo que sí.

—Es mi mejor amiga —se excusó—, le tengo mucho aprecio, y si bien, era constante entre nosotros las peleas infantiles y esas cosas, hoy si me llegaron a doler sus palabras. Se supone que ella me dijo que estaba bien, que pasaríamos este mes como si nada y volveríamos a ser lo que nunca dejaríamos de ser, mejores amigos… ahora lo dudo.

—¿Y por qué no tratas hablar con ella? —le aconsejó—. Quizás ella esté pasando por algo más que no es capaz de decirte por miedo o algo.

—Puede ser —frunció los labios pensativo—, Misty es un mar de misterios para mí.

—Traten de hablar, de llegar a un acuerdo en común para que no los tape y se pierdan el uno al otro —Kyle vio como Ash estaba metido en sus pensamientos así que con una sonrisa le preguntó—. ¿Sabes que hace funcionar a un matrimonio, a una pareja?

—¿La confianza? —contestó con algo de dudas.

—Exacto —le dijo contento de que hubiera dicho la respuesta que esperaba—. ¡La confianza! —le sonrió— La confianza lleva a la buena comunicación, la buena comunicación lleva a la seguridad personal, y la seguridad personal lleva a una estabilidad que te permite poder estar al lado de una persona el tiempo que fuese.

—Creo que comprendo —dijo Ash aún pensativo.

—¿Sabes cuál es lo fundamental en un matrimonio?

—No —respondió negando con la cabeza.

—Pues —Kyle le pidió ayuda a Ash para levantarse y luego continuó—, si tu matrimonio solo durará un mes, sería bueno que trataras de averiguarlo. Nunca sabes cuándo puede serte útil. Buenas noches.

El hombre se retiró, dejando a Ash pensando en que sería aquello fundamental en un matrimonio. ¿Sería el amor? Se miró con su Pokémon que lucía bastante confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ash frunció los hombros y decidió regresar a su habitación.

Cuando llegó dispuesto a enfrentar a Misty, la encontró sobre la cama dormida, se apretó el labio inferior con los dientes mientras la observaba dormir…

—Supongo que será mejor hablar mañana —abrió un lado de la cama y la tomó entre sus brazos para acostarla, le quitó las balerinas de los pies y la tapó. Luego pasó él a acostarse, mientras el roedor eléctrico se acomodaba enroscado en los pies de la cama.

—Sesenta años junto a la misma persona —se acomodó mirando a Misty—, solo llevamos once años conociéndonos Misty, ¿llegaremos a tantos años aun siendo solo amigos? Realmente lo único que quiero, es no perder a mi Misty amiga.

Y con aquella frase, cerró sus ojos al tercer día de su vida de casado.


	5. Día 04

**Primera Publicación: 10 de Octubre de 2014**

 **Resubida: 28 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 04**

* * *

Empezó lentamente a moverse en la cama conforme iba despertando, sobre todo porque la idea de que tenía que enfrentar a Misty, lo hacía demorar aún más en quitarse la pereza que cargaba en su cuerpo. Aspiró profundamente y movió el rostro hacia la derecha para abrir los ojos y ver a la pelirroja pero no la encontró.

—¿Eh? —se sentó en la cama y vio como ésta estaba abierta del lado de Misty y tampoco había señales de su roedor eléctrico en la habitación—. ¿Dónde estarán? —movió la sábana para vestirse y buscar a los seres faltantes cuando la puerta se abrió y Pikachu se asomó — ¿Pikachu? —éste lo miró sonriendo y abrió más la puerta para que Misty entrara cargando una bandeja de cama llena de comida.

—Oh —exclamó la pelirroja viéndolo despierto y con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo saludo—, buenos días Ash, ¿qué tal dormiste?

—Bien —respondió volviéndose a sentar en la cama mientras observaba como Misty dejaba la bandeja en la cama. Tenía su cabellera anaranjada hecha una cola alta y llevaba una blusa blanca de flores rosadas y un short negro—, ¿tú?

—¡Muy bien! —sonrió, sentándose del otro lado de la fuente— Anoche no me porté bien contigo —comentó con una mueca, Ash que estaba por tomar una tostada, se detuvo a mirarla—, fui grosera y por un momento, me olvidé totalmente que somos los dos, los que cargamos con el problema, ni uno más ni el otro menos, ambos tenemos la misma carga.

—Misty —susurró sorprendido. Esperar que Misty se disculpara con él, era algo que -sin dudas- no se esperaba. Tal vez, la pareja de ancianos también habían influido en su amiga.

—Y como dijimos aquel día en Pueblo Paleta, yo no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie, yo no quiero que pase otra escena como la de anoche donde nos dijimos cosas muy feas…

—Lo sé —Ash bajó la mano de la bandeja y miró la sábana arrugándola un poco con la mano izquierda—, yo no pensé mucho las cosas que te dije… Solo sé que me molesto que prácticamente me tiraras toda la responsabilidad a mí.

—Lo siento —susurró. Ash elevó la mirada, ésta tenía a Pikachu en su regazo y lo acariciaba como fuente de valor para hablar.

—Aunque más me dolió otra cosa —le dijo apretando aún más la sábana en su mano.

—¿Qué cosa, Ash? —preguntó levantando la mirada para ver como él la miraba fijamente, sintió algo tan cálido de aquella mirada que no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada.

—Que lamentabas que nos hubiéramos encontrado en ciudad Neón.

—Oh eso… —Misty balbuceó y volvió a mirar a Pikachu—. Yo…

—Lo único que lamento yo de todo esto, es que no nos acordemos como terminamos así —Misty volvió a mirarlo pero él corrió la mirada rápidamente—. Por más que lo pienso no puedo entender que fue lo que nos llevó a terminar de esta forma.

—Si… —ambos miraron el anillo que brillaba en su dedo anular—, supongo que nunca lo sabremos…

—Me temo que así es… —el silencio se apoderó de ellos dos, quienes se pusieron a desayunar. Pikachu miraba a la pareja bastante triste por no poder hacer algo por ellos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, corrieron la bandeja hacia una de las mesas de luz y Ash procedió a levantarse para bañarse. En cuanto desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja, ésta se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo con la mente en blanco por varios minutos, luego, levantó su mano izquierda frente a su rostro mirando el anillo que brillaba en su dedo, lo removió con algo de fuerza y lo movió entre el dedo índice y pulgar. Se sorprendió tanto, al notar que tenía escrito su nombre, el de Ash y la fecha de su cumpleaños en él, que lo soltó, éste rebotó en la cama y terminó en los pies descalzos de Ash que salía secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca.

—Esto… —se quedó paralizada viendo como Ash -a medio cubrirse- se agachaba para tomar el anillo, lo observaba y luego se ponía de pie para acercarse a ella. Aunque no le pasó el anillo, al contrario, miró el suyo y se lo quitó antes de acercarse a la chica con los dos anillos en la palma de la mano derecha.

—Vaya, hay bastante diferencia entre el tuyo y el mío en cuanto a tamaño —aquella acotación, confundió a Misty que pensó que Ash comentaría algo por el contenido de éstos y no por el tamaño.

—¿Eh? —lo miró tratando de notar si había algo oculto, pero no, en aquel rostro de hombre, pudo ver la inocencia que solía encontrar en su amigo cuando era un niño, aquello hizo que sacudiera la cabeza para no perderse entre sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué te lo quitaste? —la curiosidad por saber cómo había terminado ese anillo a sus pies, fue tanta que él se puso el suyo una vez más y luego le pasó el de Misty tomándolo entre los dedo pulgar e índice— ¿Te molesta?

—Este… —lo tomó y lo miró fijamente— Ash —éste buscó el rostro de su amiga, ya que ella no lo miraba—, ¿te parece bien que lo usemos si solo vamos a estar como mejores amigos por las Islas? ¿No nos miraran raro?

—Mmm —miró al anillo de Misty y luego el de él—, ¿sería mejor quitarlos? —ante la afirmación de Misty, Ash se quitó nuevamente el suyo y lo dejó en la mesa de luz aplastándolo con tres dedos por un par de segundos—. Sí, supongo que es lo mejor —tomó la camisa y el pantalón que había dejado en una silla y volvió a ingresar al baño.

Misty había observado como Ash dejaba el anillo, como si no fuera nada importante, con un sentimiento extraño en la boca del estómago. No entendía porque se sentía así, cuando fue ella quien le pidió que dejaran de usarlo. Pero no pudo seguir indagando en sus pensamientos, ya que un golpe a la puerta le hizo colocar el anillo una vez más en su mano por puro reflejo.

—¡Voy! —al abrir la puerta se encontró con la dulce pareja de ancianos a la que habían conocido la noche anterior—. ¡Señora Sophie!

—Hola Misty —saludó la señora golpeándole el pecho a su marido con el revés de su mano derecha—. Mira éste es el sujeto que llevo aguantando casi sesenta años.

—Déjame decirte querida que el sentimiento es mutuo —la miró con una fingida sonrisa que hizo que Misty no pudiera evitar sonreír—. Mi nombre es Kyle, y soy la victima de esta señora. Mucho Gusto.

—Mucho Gusto —respondió la chica quitándose de la puerta para que pudieran ingresar.

—¿Dónde está Ash? —preguntó Kyle, al momento que éste salía del baño abrochándose la camisa blanca de delgadas líneas verticales negras como su pantalón.

—¡Aquí estoy! —dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a la pareja—. Supongo que usted es la señora Sophie —comentó mirando a la anciana que afirmó aquel supuesto—. Soy Ash —le hizo una pequeña reverencia—, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

—Queríamos invitarlos a almorzar en un rato más —le informó Sophie—, claro si no es mucha molestia. Sabemos que bajan en Isla Prima.

—¡Ninguna! —respondieron tanto Misty como Ash a la vez, por aquello, que se miraron algo apenados y corrieron sus miradas hacia los ancianos.

—¡Genial! —Kyle miró a su esposa con una sonrisa y luego a la pareja de jóvenes frente a ellos—. Los venimos a buscar en un rato más.

—Pues a mí me tendrán que buscar en cubierta, voy a ir a tomar un poco de sol —les contó Misty quien retrocedió hasta un pequeño bolso sobre su mesa de luz, sacó sus gafas oscuras y el protector solar—. ¿Tú, Ash?

—Yo estaré aquí por el momento —respondió—, pero cualquier cosa nosotros los buscamos en el comedor.

—De acuerdo —se despidieron de los ancianos y Misty se fue prácticamente tras ellos. Ash quedó con Pikachu quien seguía observándolo.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? —el roedor movió las orejas apenado—. ¿Qué te preocupa? Si estamos bien —le echó una mirada al anillo—. Estamos bien.

…

En cubierta Misty encontró una reposera, se quitó el short y la blusa para poder tomar sol. Se hizo una rosca en el cabello para que no le molestara y se sentó para comenzar a echarse protector solar, estaba extendiendo la crema protectora sobre la pierna derecha cuando una sombra le bloqueó el sol. Levantó la mirada pensando que Ash se había arrepentido de quedarse en la habitación pero no era él, era un hombre moreno bastante musculoso de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes.

—¿Disculpa? —la chica le hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha— Me tapas el sol.

—¿Cómo tapar lo que tienes enfrente? —dijo desbordando arrogancia, Misty no pudo más que poner los ojos en blancos por aquel petulante sujeto.

—No lo comprendo —dijo la chica levantando las gafas para poder observarlo mejor, negativa, se volvió a bajar las gafas porque así era bastante más pasable.

—Soy un sol nena, y te vi que estabas poniéndote protector solar —se agachó delante de ella y le regaló una sonrisa brillosa—. ¿Te ayudo?

—Primero —tosió incómoda—, no me llamo "Nena" —le indicó haciendo las comillas con los dedos—, segundo, no necesito que nadie me ayude, mira —le dijo para que viera como con un simple movimiento de su brazo, alcanzaba a deslizar la crema por toda su espalda sin necesidad de ayuda—. ¿Ves?

—¡Oye! —gruñó el tipo colocándose de nuevo frente a Misty, enseñándole su porte— ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Alguien que no te tiene miedo, eso es seguro —respondió tajantemente la pelirroja.

Ash había llegado a cubierta con la idea de preguntarle a Misty si no le molestaba que conservara el anillo, cuando vio la escena ante sus ojos. En un inicio, solo observó puesto que, si conocía a su amiga, era más que seguro que ésta lo iba a dejar marcando ocupado en un dos por tres. Pero no le gustó nada la reacción del sujeto, cuando puso su mano en el brazo de Misty y sin dudas, la estaba forzando a pararse. Sin pensarlo, se acercó y con solo mirar a Pikachu, éste le lanzó una pequeña corriente eléctrica a la mano del patán que soltó inmediatamente a Misty, cayendo ésta bruscamente en la reposera y posteriormente, al suelo.

—¡Misty! —Ash se agachó hasta ella para ayudarla a parar—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el sujeto mirando a Ash con desdén, mientras que con un movimiento de su brazo le enseñaba a las demás jóvenes que estaban en cubierta tomando sol— No ves que hay más chicas allá, ¿puedes irte? Estamos ocupados aquí con mi pelirroja.

—¿Tú qué? —Ash se paró dejando a Misty en la reposera indignado por las palabras de éste.

—Ya lo escuchaste bien —dijo el moreno musculoso golpeando con sus dedos índices el pecho de Ash, que poco y nada se movió ante la provocación—, estamos ocupados con mi pelirroja. Yo llegué primero así que puedes dejar de estorbar.

Pikachu estaba tan indignado como su entrenador y enseñaba las mejillas rebosantes de electricidad.

—Ash —Misty trataba de llamar la atención de su amigo para que tratara de calmarse, le asustaba los gestos que estaba adquiriendo.

—Cállate —le gritó—, no ves que estamos conversando con el flaquito éste cosas de hombres.

—¡Pero, ¿qué demoni…¿! —Misty iba a ponerse de pie pero el brazo de Ash se lo prohibió.

—¡Ash! —protestó.

—Ahora que lo vengo notando —don músculos se cruzó de brazos observándolos—, ¿se conocen? —lo señaló— ¿Eres su hermano, acaso? —le dio un palmazo en el pecho a Ash—. ¡Yo tengo a mi hermana en cubierta, está por allá, ¿hacemos cambio?!

—¿Mi hermana? ¡Ja! —se burló Ash metiendo la mano izquierda en su bolsillo y miró a Misty con una sonrisa ladeada, tomó la mano de ésta y le enseñó el anillo que por suerte aún llevaba puesto—. Mira —el tipo observó la mano delgada de Misty y luego, Ash sacó la que tenía en el bolsillo mostrando el suyo—, ¿te dice algo esto?

—¿Están casados?

—Así es —respondió Ash, pero ante el brillo raro de los ojos del sujeto, decidió frenarlo antes de tener que oír alguna que otra barbaridad que le hubiera hecho perder los estribos—. Y antes de que intentes algo con mi mujer —aquella señal de posesividad sorprendió a Misty que lo miró parpadeando sucesivamente—, vas a tener que enfrentarte a mi Pokémon —le enseño a Pikachu que estaba más que dispuesto a combatir.

—¡Ja! —se burló llamando la atención de varios transeúntes, incluso de los mismísimos señores Kyle y Sophie—. ¡Quiero tener a tu mujer y eso no me lo va a impedir ningún entrenador ignorante!

—¿Ignorante, yo? —se miró con Pikachu y no pudo evitar reírse por la ignorancia de su oponente, que, al parecer, tenía tanto músculos en el cuerpo que se olvidó ejercitar el más importante, el cerebro. En eso, los ojos de Ash se encontraron con la señora Sophie que le hizo una seña hacia Misty, él le afirmó y al ver como los señores quitaban a Misty del lugar, decidió concentrarse en la pequeña batalla—. ¡Bien, si soy tan ignorante como crees, una batalla uno a uno supongo que será suficiente para que acabes conmigo!

—¡Claro! —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pokébola que lanzó al aire dejando frente a él, a Hitmontop—. ¡Con éste basta!

—Pikachu —Ash mandó a su Pokémon que estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con su oponente.

—Acabemos rápido con esto, Hitmontop ¡Giro Rápido! —el pokémon lucha comenzó a rodar con dirección al roedor que no se movió de su lugar, al contrario, se puso en posición de recibir el ataque—. ¡Ah te crees rudo, ¿verdad?! ¡Vamos Hitmontop golpea!

El Pokémon golpeó a Pikachu con todo su poder, pero éste resistió el ataque, sujetándose lo más que pudo a él para luego soltarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ash a Pikachu, y éste volteó mostrando los dientes y su pulgar, al ver a Hitmontop tambalearse, descubrió que lo había dejado paralizado—. ¡Genial!

—¿Qué? —don músculos observó confundido a su pokémon.

—¡Ahora es nuestro turno! —Ash elevó el brazo derecho hacia arriba— ¡Electrobola!

Hitmontop apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Pikachu lanzó la bola eléctrica en su dirección seguido por un rayo que afectó mayormente a su entrenador. ¡Realmente Pikachu estaba furioso!

En cuanto cayó Hitmontop debilitado, los espectadores estallaron en aplausos.

—¡No esperábamos menos de nuestro campeón! —exclamó uno de los marineros aplaudiendo a Ash.

—De nada, de nada —dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras hacía pequeñas reverencias a su público—, no se olviden que estaré haciendo conferencias en las islas Sevii ¡Compren sus entradas, vivo de eso ahora! —terminó con una broma que hizo que la gente se alejara de buen ánimo. Con Pikachu sobre su hombro se acercó al sujeto—. No vuelvas a intentar acercarte a Misty una vez más, o me aseguraré de que ella como Maestra de Pokémon de Agua que es, te use para comida de su Gyarados. —y sin más, giró buscando a la pareja de ancianos que se había llevado a Misty con ellos.

Cuando la encontró, cayó arrodillado frente a ella y le colocó las manos en los brazos.

—Misty, ¿estás bien? —pero el cierre del ojo izquierdo le indicó que algo le dolía—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Parece que el brabucón ese, le apretó muy fuerte el brazo —le comentó Sophie mirando a Misty con pena.

—¡Ese idiota! —Ash se puso de pie, pero fue frenado por la mano de Misty.

—No vale la pena —le comentó.

—¡Pero Misty! —protestó Ash que lo único que quería ir a desaparecer al tipo ese—. ¡Mira lo que!

—¡Ya no importa! —le rogó y lo jaló un poco hacia ella—. Ya déjalo estar Ash, por favor.

—Misty —verla en esa pose tan indefensa no le gustaba para nada, en cuatro días era la segunda vez que la veía así y no lo soportaba. La angustia se instaló con rapidez en su garganta al ver como ella le sonreía pese al dolor de su brazo.

—Gracias por defenderme, Ash —le agradeció cerrando los ojos—. No lo esperaba, y me sorprendió mucho, gracias —Ash se dejó relajar con aquellas palabras.

—Bueno —Kyle levantó la voz apoyando ambas manos en su bastón—, un hombre siempre debe defender a su mujer

—Pero yo —Ash trató de excusarse pero no le dieron tiempo a pensar algo.

—Uno siempre tiene que defender a su mujer —volvió a indicar Kyle—, no importa si es su mujer de palabra, de papel o algo más importante, es su deber —miró a Sophie con una sonrisa— incluso, aunque ella sea a veces más fuerte que tú.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Kyle? —preguntó Sophie colocando las manos en su cintura.

—Nada mi amor —comentó y tras ella, les hizo un gesto a Ash y a Misty que no pudieron evitar reír.

—Ya es hora de almorzar —le indicó Sophie ignorando a su marido—. ¡Vamos que todo este ajetreo debió abrirles el apetito!

—Si —afirmaron los chicos, mientras Ash se levantaba para ayudar a Misty.

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo y acogedor, la pareja compuesta por Kyle y Sophia era bastante entretenida.

—¡Así que el campeón de la región! —exclamó Kyle con una sonrisa y Ash apenado llevó la mano a la nuca—. Uno de nuestros nietos estaba feliz porque iba a conocer al campeón en una conferencia en nuestra isla, pero nunca me imaginé que lo conocería primero.

—No es para tanto —dijo Ash con modestia.

—¡Créale! —comentó Misty con una sonrisa mordaz— Realmente no es para tanto.

—¡Oye! —protestó Ash—. ¡Soy alguien importante aunque te cueste creerlo!

—Sí, sí —Misty tomó un canapé y se lo echó a la boca de Ash—, mejor come y calla.

—Esto es tan entretenido —comentó Sophie haciendo que tanto Misty como Ash la mirara—, me recuerdan a Kyle y a mí cuando nos conocimos —como parecían no comprender, prosiguió—. Nuestros padres eran amigos, así que decidieron casarnos contra nuestra voluntad, como a su vez éramos amigos, decidimos hacer un viaje para ver si podríamos llevarnos bien como algo más que amigos.

Misty se acomodó en la silla bastante interesada en aquel relato.

—¡Fue un caos! —comentó Kyle— ¡Había cosas que sinceramente me desesperaron de su personalidad!

—¡Tú lo has dicho, el sentimiento es mutuo! —le retrucó la mujer molesta por verse interrumpida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash.

—¡Nunca aceptaría casarme con alguien que no sabe cocinar! —negó Kyle señalándola—. ¡Comida al carbón, la especialidad de mi querida esposa!

—¿Y tú? —protestó ella mirándolo de manera acusadora—. ¡No podías ni sacar la basura, y ni hablar de recolectar leña! Era más fácil ir yo, que esperar que el señor se mueva.

—¡Oye! —Misty no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar a Ash de reojo. Viéndolo sonreír ante la discusión de la pareja de ancianos hizo una mueca, cuando se sintió observaba por Sophie.

—Pero ahora veo que están a punto de cumplir sesenta años —comentó Ash, muy emocionado—, ¿Cómo le hicieron?

—Con el paso del tiempo —comentó Kyle tomándole de la mano a Sophia—, me di cuenta que un plato de buena comida no valía si ella no me acompañaba.

—Y yo comprendí, que podía sacrificar algunas cosas con tal de tenerlo a mi lado —respondió Sophia acercando su rostro al de su marido.

—¡Qué tierno! —exclamó Misty toda emocionada.

—Y además nos dimos cuenta que para llevarnos bien, no necesitábamos dejar de ser amigos por vernos casado. Al contrario, la amistad nos dio aún más fortaleza para poder estar juntos, confiando, creyendo y sobre todo… tratando de ser la mejor versión de uno mismo para que el otro sea feliz.

—Eso es muy bonito —comentó Ash quien miró a Misty de reojo—, ¿y qué pasó para que se dieran cuenta? —intrigado por saber cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

—Cuando vimos que no éramos compatibles, hablamos con nuestros padres y ellos aceptaron nuestra negativa —comentó Kyle y miró a Sophie, por aquella mueca de tristeza, Ash pudo presentir que algo le había pasado a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Mi padre no tardó en buscarme otro marido —comentó la mujer mirando el plato—, y los padres de Kyle no tardaron en buscarle otra esposa con los requerimientos que ambos habíamos pedido. El mío era atento y la de él, era muy buena cocinera, hasta me daba envidia ver sus preparaciones, pero…

—Nada era lo mismo —comentó Kyle apretando la mano de su esposa—. ¡Y no tuve el valor de enfrentar lo que sentía hasta que la vi en aquel vestido blanco que la iba a separar de mi lado, para siempre!

—No me diga que… —Misty se paró de la silla con las manos sobre la mesa.

—Si —dijo con orgullo el hombre—, me la robe.

—Fue como una película —exclamó la mujer con las manos en su rostro, toda emocionada—, fue el único acto romántico en toda nuestra vida, pero…

—¿Cómo que el único? —protestó y sin dudas, hasta ahí había llegado el romanticismo de la misma historia.

Ash y Misty se miraron, y se sonrieron por aquella historia emocionante.

—En fin —tosió Sophie para acomodar su voz—, nos fuimos a esconder a Isla Sétima porque ahí estuvimos cuando hicimos el viaje y pues, ya no nos retiramos de esa isla nunca más. Nuestros padres nos perdonaron luego de un año, ya cuando esperábamos a nuestra primera hija, Sara.

—Wow —Misty estaba maravillada, aquella era una historia sacada de novela romántica.

—En veinticinco días estamos cumpliendo sesenta años desde que me la robe de su casa —les contó Kyle—, haremos fiesta con toda la familia, por si quieren visitarnos. Tenemos un hostal con aguas termales —la sonrisa del rostro del anciano era -sin duda- una invitación que no podrían rechazar.

—Claro, ahí estaremos —afirmaron los dos.

…

Pasaban más de las tres de la tarde, cuando Misty terminó de acomodar su bolso para descender del barco; según el capitán, a las cinco de la tarde estarían llegando al puerto de Isla Prima, lugar en donde ellos bajaban. Terminó y con una mueca de sus labios se dejó caer en la cama con cuidado ya que el golpe que se había dado al caer. aún le dolía bastante. Aunque claro, al recordar como Ash la había defendido, no podía evitar sonreír. Y no podía evitar tampoco, que amara como había sonado ese "Mi mujer" en los labios de Ash.

Se lanzó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por estar pensando en tonterías, pero la hacían sentir menos miserable, eso era seguro.

Y en ese momento, una pregunta que no se le había pasado por la cabeza se hizo presente. Se sentó y se puso de pie, tenía que buscar a Ash y quitársela antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Lo buscó por varios lugares tratando de evitar encontrarse con don músculos, cuando lo encontró, estaba en el salón acompañado de un hombre vestido con camisa rosada y pantalones lilas, Misty arqueó una ceja observándolo. ¿Aquel sujeto se devoraba a su marido con la mirada o era producto de su delicado estado mental?

Ash no parecía darse cuenta, se reía aun cuando el tipo pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ash y éste seguía hablando como si fuera algo natural.

«O Ash será…»

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas palabras de su mente, últimamente estaba pensando muchas tonterías. Se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos y tomó una galleta decorada con chocolate blanco, la miró y se la comió, mientras seguía observando la situación de reojo.

¡Ese hombre seguía tocando a Ash!

 _«¡Ni yo lo toco así!»_ Pensó la chica indignada, por lo que decidió acercársele de una vez por toda, una vez al lado de Ash, empujó al tipejo para que se alejara de éste y ella con un tono dulce de voz exclamó— ¡Al fin te encuentro, amor! —Ash la miró extrañado, pero enseguida elevó la mirada al salón buscando algún indicio de que don músculos estuviera molestando una vez más a Misty.

—Misty —le sonrió—, ¿terminaste de acomodar todo?

—Si cariño —Ash tosió bastante incomodo por el tono dulce de Misty, pero pretendió tratar de seguirle el juego.

—Mira —le presentó con la mano al hombre que estaba frente a ella quien la escaneaba de pies a cabeza—, es Jaime, dice que es admirador de mi carrera.

—Oh —Misty extendió su mano con una sonrisa—, Misty Ketchum —se presentó causando que Ash la mirara de reojo—, es un gusto conocer a los admiradores de mi esplendido marido.

—Sí, claro —Jaime no sabía bien que estaba tratando de transmitir la pelirroja a través de su mirada, solo tomó la mano con desconfianza.

—Jaime quería que fuéramos al sauna del barco —le informó Ash de manera inocente y a Misty le cayó la ficha de inmediato.

—¡No! —le prohibió causando más confusión en Ash ya que se había pegado a su brazo, tanto que parecía que se lo fuera a quitar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash algo sordo por el grito de la chica—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que Ash —frunció los labios mientras pensaba algo rápido—, es que no me siento bien —le comentó—, me ha estado doliendo el golpe de la mañana y no sé cómo voy a hacer para poder descender del barco.

—¿En serio? —la preocupación de Ash hizo que Misty se sintiera algo apenada por mentirle de esa forma, pero era eso o la integridad de Ash, y prefería la integridad de su amigo—. Déjame ayudarte —Ash la tomó de la cintura y miró a Jaime para disculparse— Lo siento —le señaló a Misty con la cabeza—, tengo que hacer, en otra ocasión será.

—Si, en otra —Jaime se despidió con un gesto de su mano derecha y Misty lo miró victoriosa mientras se iba con Ash. Cuando salieron del salón Misty se paró derecha sorprendiendo a Ash.

—¿No que te sentías mal? —preguntó Ash con las manos en la cintura.

—Algo —se mordió la lengua y se acercó para tomarse del brazo de Ash una vez más—, pero parece que no notaste lo que quería ese tipo contigo.

—¿Jaime? —preguntó Ash confundido y Misty afirmó—. ¿Y qué quería según tú? —Misty hizo un gesto para que le acercara el oído y ahí le soltó la bomba que dejó a Ash con los ojos bien abierto.

—¡Sí! —lo señaló— Así mismo hubieras quedado.

Ash se acomodó incómodo.

—Supongo que tengo que agradecerte —le dijo y ella le negó tomándose con ambos brazos del de Ash—. ¿No?

—Estamos a mano, esposo mío —le dijo con una sonrisa, y Ash cambió la seriedad por una sonrisa.

—A mano, esposa mía.

…

El barco fue deteniéndose lentamente cuando éste llegó al puesto de isla Prima. Ahí, Ash y Misty se despidieron de los señores Sophie y Kyle antes de descender de la embarcación.

—¡Déjame darte un abrazo! —le pidió Sophie a Misty y ésta obedeció, fue ahí cuando Sophie le susurró al oído—. Si ves que no te puedes con la duda, háblalo con él.

Misty se separó sorprendida, pero luego comprendió a lo que se refería la señora. Su duda sobre su estado.

—¡Esperamos verlos en nuestra fiesta en Isla Sétima! —les dijo Kyle— Recuerden que tienen una tarea encomendada.

—¿Tarea? —ambos miraron a los señores, luego entre ellos y sus rostros se pusieron rojos.

—Sí, esa tarea —les dijeron elevando las manos para despedirse de ellos—. ¡Qué les vaya bonito, buena suerte en su aventura!

Ash y Misty realizaron una reverencia y bajaron del barco con cuidado, puesto que el dolor de la pierna de Misty se había intensificado un poco.

Una vez en tierra firme, un auto esperaba por Ash para guiarlo hacia la posada donde estarían por un par de días.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Ash notó como Misty se quejaba un poco al sentarse a su lado.

—Digamos que no estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada con violencia de esa calaña.

—Ni que me lo digas —gruñó Ash tratando de poder quitar de su memoria esa escena.

—Pero creo que llegados a la cabaña dormiré un rato —le comentó mirando por la ventanilla del auto, Ash la observó y se preguntaba como luciría el brazo donde forcejeó anteriormente. Más no le dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña que ocuparían ambos, no era muy grande pero sí bastante acogedora. Una habitación, una cocina comedor, lavadero y una pequeña sala de estar.

—¡Bienvenida a lo que será tu casa por tres días! —le comentó Ash a Misty dejando la maleta y el bolso a un lado de la puerta.

—Al menos no tengo que subir escaleras —respondió Misty sonriendo bastante cansada del ajetreado día.

Buscó la habitación y poco le importó solo encontrar una cama, cayó sobre ella, mientras Ash, veía la lista de pendientes que le habían dejado pegado a la puerta del refrigerador.

—Genial —se dijo abriendo el refrigerador y encontrar varias cosas para comer—, según esto —la cerró tras sacar una botella de agua—, Lance llega mañana a las diez de la mañana para coordinar todo —miró la hora y no pasaban de las siete de la tarde—. Le preguntaré a Misty si no quiere algo para comer… —se fue hacia la habitación pero la encontró dormida. La observó y como la noche anterior, la cubrió con una manta que había a los pies de la cama y le apagó la luz para que descansara.

Él se echó en un sillón en la sala junto a Pikachu a mirar un poco de televisión. Ese día sin dudas había sido uno muy largo.


	6. Día 05

**Primera Publicación: 20 de Octubre de 2014**

 **Resubida: 29 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 05**

* * *

Se incorporó en la cama apoyando los antebrazos contra el colchón; no tenía ni idea como había terminado ahí. Giró y observando el techo de madera empezó a recordar: Había salido de viaje, estaba en isla Prima y se había recostado un rato porque se sentía agotada.

Pero, por la luz que ingresaba a la habitación desde el exterior, había dormido demasiado.

Buscó en su cartera que aún seguía a su lado, su celular y lo tocó para que le enseñara la hora.

«07:45»

Se sentó en la cama, extendió los brazos hacia arriba y los bajó, moviendo su cabeza en forma circular, le costaba creer que había dormido casi doce horas. Fue cuando se puso de pie, que se dio cuenta que Ash no estaba en la habitación.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió hacia la sala, un lugar que se veía -sin dudas- mejor a la luz del día que en la noche, ahí se encontró a Ash dormido despatarrado con Pikachu en su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver aquella imagen tan infantil, ya que el campeón tenía no solo la mano derecha tocando la alfombra, sino que también el pie. Decidió dejar que durmiera un rato más, divisó su bolso al lado de la puerta y lo tomó para regresar a la habitación a darse un baño antes de iniciar el día.

Dejó correr el agua hasta que saliera tibia para poder meterse debajo de la lluvia, observó el baño y cuando deslizaba su esponja por el brazo izquierdo, notó que tenía una marca en él que le dolía, por la forma de éste, el tipejo del barco le había dejado marcado el dedo pulgar en el brazo. Apretó los ojos y siguió bañándose, dejó que el agua le diera de lleno en la cara antes de salir a vestirse.

Buscó una blusa verde agua de mangas tres cuarto abombadas y se la colocó junto con un short blanco y secándose el cabello salió de la habitación hacia la cocina a ver que había para preparar desayuno.

Pan, queso y bayas.

Puso el pan en la tostadora, agua a calentar y tras colocarse un delantal, se dedicó a pelar las bayas.

Ash comenzó a moverse entre quejas por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido, pero más por un olor que capturó todos sus sentidos, _¿qué era? ¿Pan?_ Frunció la nariz. Más bien, olía a pan quemado… _¿Quemado_? Abrió tan de golpe los ojos, que terminó rodando sobre el sillón, cayendo a la alfombra y aplastando a su Pokémon que no pudo evitar electrocutarlo por el improvisto golpe.

—¿Ash? —Misty apareció en la sala con una enorme sonrisa— Buenos días.

—¿Buenos días? —preguntó sentándose en la alfombra para reconfortar al pobre roedor que recibió todo su peso—. ¿Qué es lo que se está quemando?

—Solo fue el pan —respondió bastante avergonzada con la mano en la nuca—, pero solo fueron las primeras seis rodajas, ya a la octava le tomé el ritmo a la tostadora— la risa de ingenuidad, hizo que Ash se pusiera de pie para ver que le esperaba en la cocina, aunque para aquello tuvo que reunir más coraje que cuando se enfrentaba a cualquier Pokémon legendario.

Para su sorpresa, pudo entender algo del pan quemado; las bayas en aquellos dos platos parecían de restaurante, picadas todas de forma pareja y con unos hilos de leche condensada para decorar. En una bandeja estaba el pan tostado y quemado, pero el olor a café, de la cafetera lo hizo sentar y empezar a comer. Misty lo observó afirmando con la cabeza por su hazaña y se dispuso a tomar desayuno, ella también.

—¿Y qué tal? —dijo terminando de comer las bayas.

—Me has sorprendido —dijo Ash tomando una tostada no tan quemada—, no me lo esperaba y espero que esto mejore.

—¿Esperas? —protestó y le negó con el dedo índice de la mano derecha—. No señor.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ash cortando un pedazo de queso para su tostada.

—Hoy yo, mañana tú —le indicó—. Lo mejor es que nos turnemos para las cosas de la casa.

—Ok —afirmó y le enseñó la taza—, mañana yo, pero ahora tú sírveme más café por favor.

Misty sonrió y le sirvió el café para terminar de desayunar, al final, Ash terminó comiéndose hasta las tostadas quemadas a las cual les raspó un poco el carbón.

Más tarde, Ash juntó todos los platos y los lavó mientras que Misty puso a lavar la ropa, primero echó la ropa clara que habían usado en pueblo Paleta y en el ferry que los llevó…

—Supongo que, solo echaste la ropa blanca —le indicó Ash observando como la chica daba la orden a la máquina lavadora.

—¿Te crees que nunca he usado una lavadora? —Ash no le respondió, pero la ceja arqueada le dejaba en claro, cuál era su impresión por las labores hogareñas de la líder—. Para tu información, he vivido toda mi vida dependiendo de mí misma, así que no creas que no puedo con —en eso la maquina comenzó a sonar—. ¿Qué le pasa a esto? —se preguntó justo cuando el sonido del timbre sonó interrumpiéndola.

—No le echaste el jabón —dijo Ash cruzado de brazos, la observó con una sonrisa y giró para atender la puerta.

—¡Odio que tenga razón! —protestó Misty observando como la gaveta del jabón estaba vacía. Lo llenó y la puso a andar. Luego salió hacia la cocina a ver quién había llegado.

—¡Pero si aquí está la otra involucrada! —aquello la hizo quedarse tiesa observando al hombre de cabellos rosados, miró a Ash quien le regresó la mirada de confusión. Lance se acercó a Misty, la tomó y la pegó a Ash—. ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes que se habían casado?! —ambos apretaron los labios, era claro que Lance debía creer eso por lo que habían vivido en el Ferry—. ¡Hubiera preparado algo más relajado y no tan laborioso!

—No hay cuidado, Lance —Misty avergonzada, se separó de Ash y corrió a refugiarse en la cocina, en donde tomó un plato para comenzar a secarlo con un paño.

—Parece que todo es tan reciente —Lance palmeó el hombro izquierdo de Ash—, aun logran ponerse rojos.

—Eh… este —Ash no sabía que decir— Yo…

—¡Cuando los organizadores de las conferencias se enteraron que estabas casado dijeron que eso haría subir tu popularidad muchísimo más!

—¿Qué los organizadores qué? —exclamó Ash y Lance no pudo contestar por el estruendo de la cocina, Misty había dejado caer un plato por la noticia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash, pero ella solo afirmó y se puso a juntar los trozos—. Lance, ¿era necesario?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó moviendo los brazos como si leyera un cartel—. La gran promesa del mundo Pokémon, puede mostrarle, a las nuevas generaciones, como se puede luchar por tus sueños —indicó la mano hacia la derecha y luego señaló a Misty— y planificar tu familia.

—Es que —Ash estaba muy exasperado por que Lance se quedara callado que no pasó desapercibido para el presidente de la Liga Pokémon.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es que no creo que Misty quiera participar en todo esto —la mencionada ingresó a la sala con las manos tras ella—, ¿verdad?

—¿Participar en qué? —preguntó moviendo los hombros, Lance se le acercó y la miró intimándola un poco— ¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando, ¿trajiste ropa formal?

—No, estoy de vacaciones —exclamó como si fuera simple lógica.

—Lamentablemente, vas a tener que aparecer como la señora Ketchum delante de ciento de invitados, ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?

Misty buscó la mirada de Ash, pero éste corrió la mirada con los puños apretados.

—Yo…

—Todos los organizadores ya saben que Ash se casó —Lance le tomó las manos a la pelirroja y ésta se avergonzó un poco—, ¿no quedaría mal que se presentara solo en las comidas y en las conferencias?

—Bueno si, tienes razón.

—Lance no la obligues —la respuesta de Ash hizo que algo burbujeara en la boca de su estómago y respondió prácticamente sin pensar mucho lo que iba a decir.

—Supongo que esa es mi obligación como su esposa —dijo tan decidida que hasta ella misma, se lo creyó— Lo único malo es que no tengo nada decente que ponerme para eventos y esas cosas… No lo sabía.

—Eso se arregla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —ante aquello Lance salió de la casa a hablar por teléfono.

—Misty no tienes por qué hacer esto —le dijo Ash como si sintiera que aquello podría ser malo para ambos.

—¿No quieres que te ayude? —preguntó aún con esa sensación fea en la boca de su estómago.

—No es eso, es que —en realidad no sabía bien que era lo que le impedía aceptarla como su pareja ante la gente a la que él trabajaba.

—¿Crees que no estoy al nivel? —aquella pregunta fue lanzada con tanto veneno por la pelirroja que fue un golpe demasiado eficaz sobre Ash.

—¡¿Cómo crees eso de mí?! —se enojó y la tomó por los hombros— No es eso, pero si tú me dices que no pasara nada entre nosotros, por tener que fingir ante la gente algo que no somos, lo aceptó.

—Ash —la mirada de Ash, quitó las inseguridades de la líder, quien, relajando los músculos de la cara, elevó su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Ash y sonrió—, ya que estamos metidos en esto, sigamos hacia el final.

—Qué bueno que no nos deshicimos de los anillos —comentó Ash tratando de bajar la tensión de la situación.

—Sí, ahora nos serán de utilidad —Misty hizo una mueca que imitaba una sonrisa, cuando Lance ingresó a la casa, se separaron de golpe.

—Mira Misty —tras él, apareció una joven de cabellos castaños con reflejos dorados que se abrazó a su cuaderno en cuanto vio a Ash, aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida para la líder—, ella es mi asistente Janice, ella ira contigo a las tiendas de la isla, para que te compres lo que necesites.

—Ok —respondió y le extendió la mano hacia la joven de apariencia tranquila—, mucho gusto, soy Misty.

—Gusto en conocerla —aceptó la mano con una sonrisa y luego dando pequeños saltitos se acercó a Ash—. Buenos Días Ash, aquí te traigo toda la información del mes en las islas —Ash tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió para revisarlo, mientras la joven se apegaba más al brazo de Ash para hacerle unos comentarios.

Misty se quedó viendo la escena, pero no iba a hacer nada, que demostrara su inconformidad.

—Creo que —indicó con la mano derecha—, voy por mi bolso —y cuando se fue, Ash cerró el cuaderno de golpe y se lo pasó de nuevo a Janice para ir con ella a la habitación.

—Pórtate bien Janice —la reprendió Lance—. Ahora Ash no es un hombre libre, está casado y debes verlo así.

—Está bien —farfulló indignada con aquella noticia que había recibido.

Dentro de la habitación, Ash estaba entregándole una tarjeta negra a Misty que ésta estaba rechazando roja de la vergüenza.

—¡Tengo mi propia línea de crédito, de verdad! —con ambas manos rechazaba el plástico rectangular que el moreno le ofrecía.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario para mantener las apariencias —le recordó ofreciéndole una vez más, la tarjeta—, se supone que eres mi esposa, y si tienes que salir con la asistente de mi jefe, es mejor que vea que compartimos hasta los gastos.

—¡Pero! —iba a protestar nuevamente, pero Ash levantó la mano izquierda para silenciarla.

—Vas a aceptarla, vas a ir a comprar y si te molesta usar mi tarjeta luego me regresas el dinero.

—¿Puedo hacerte un giro por mis gastos?

—Si —le afirmó dándole de nuevo la tarjeta—, pero cuando terminemos este mes, arreglamos todo lo que fueron gastos y ahí me pagas. ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo —Misty tomó al fin la tarjeta de Ash y salieron ambos de la habitación—. Recuerda sacar la ropa de la lavadora —le recordó antes de salir con la chica de la casa.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Misty y Janice salieron de la casa, Lance se cruzó de brazos ante Ash y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaron casados en ciudad Neón? —ante aquello Ash, se sorprendió—. Digamos que tuve que prometer un par de conferencias gratis en el hotel donde estuvieron alojados, para que la prensa no soltara el chisme por toda la región.

—¿No fue mi mamá quién te lo contó?

—Digamos que cuando te llamé para avisarte lo de las Islas, estaba en Ciudad Neón esperando poder contártelo en persona, pero ya no te encontré —se sentó en uno de los sillones y le enseñó a Ash, el otro para que se sentara también—. Por eso te llamé y como estuviste de acuerdo, me puse a conversar con los organizadores hasta que, en la tarde, llamé a tu casa y ahí tu madre me contó que te habías casado, incluso hasta me alegré, tú sabes que cuando uno es campeón regional está obligado a viajar por todo el mundo. Incluso se los comenté a los organizadores que se vieron impresionados por la noticia, pero luego me llevé otra sorpresa cuando la recepcionista se acercó y me dijo como se dieron las cosas.

 _«El Campeón Ash se casó anoche con la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en estado de ebriedad, él canceló todo antes de irse, pero las personas que los vieron juntos…»_

—Lance, yo lo siento —dijo Ash por decir algo—, realmente no entendemos como terminamos así, solo sé que ahora estamos casados y tenemos que soportar un mes para revocarlo.

—Sabes que esto puede afectar tu imagen, la de ella y que puede hacerles mucho daño, no solo de forma profesional sino también de forma afectiva.

—¡Lo sé! —volvió a afirmar irritado de que le volvieran a recalcar algo que él sabía perfectamente—. Lance —lo miró decidido—, en este momento, lo único que me preocupa es mi vida afectiva, la profesional es lo de menos.

—¿Por qué? —Lance se acomodó en el sillón confuso de aquella declaración.

—Mi vida profesional la manejo yo, si algo pasa, puedo arreglarla sin problemas, juzgan mi manejo con los Pokémon, no mi comportamiento, ni si un día de fiesta me pasé de copas, pero la afectiva —cerró los ojos y tras colocar los codos sobre sus rodillas bajó la cabeza hasta pegar la frente en los puños—, esa no la podría arreglar porque somos dos, los involucrados y no me perdonaría hacer sufrir a Misty. Porque, ante todo, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Lance se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ash.

—Hay que verle el lado positivo al asunto —le comentó Lance con una sonrisa y Ash pensó en lo que venía escuchando últimamente.

—¿Qué al menos es mi amiga?

—No, que es tan opuesta a ti en algunos aspectos, que ante el lente —simuló encuadrar una imagen con los dedos de ambas manos— se verán perfecto.

—¡Lance! —protestó Ash por la broma de su superior.

—¡Pero es verdad! —se cruzó de brazos y adquirió una pose pensante—. Si yo estuviera casado con mi mejor amiga, quien sabe mis gustos, mis pros y mis contras, que aun así me soporta, me apoya, que es magnífica con los pokémon tanto así que es líder de gimnasio. Sin contar que, es una pelirroja muy bonita, Uff —hizo un movimiento con los hombros que a Ash no le gusto para nada— así, ¿quién pensaría en divorciarse?

—Es que tú no entiendes…

—Yo no entiendo porque conocer a alguien más, cuando tienes a la perfecta a tu lado, pero bueno —volvió a palmearle la espalda con una sonrisa—, ustedes saben lo que hacen —dio un aplauso y volvió a sentarse en el otro sillón—. Ya suficiente vida privada, hablemos de Pokémon.

—Mejor.

…

En otro lado de la isla, Janice había llevado a Misty a la boutique de isla Prima, esperando que allí consiguieran algunos vestidos para la pelirroja.

—Deja llamar a Madam Eloise —le dijo Janice entrando a la tienda—. ¡Madam Eloise! Su querida Janice está en la tienda —la frase cantadita incomodo un tanto a Misty, quien sentía que iba a explotar si seguía compartiendo con la asistente de Lance.

—¡Aquí estoy mi petit Janice! —una señora de unos cincuenta años que vestía muy elegante apareció ante ellas—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Ella —le indicó Janice con la mano derecha—, mi jefe me mando a vestirla, necesitamos unos siete vestidos.

La señora Eloise, elevó los lentes que colgaban de su cuello hasta su mirada verde para examinar a la líder de gimnasio.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pidió que se presentase, por lo que Misty algo intimidada respondió.

—Soy Misty, líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste —pero su presentación fue interrumpida por Janice.

—¡Y es la esposa del campeón regional de Kanto! —ante el comentario indiscreto de Janice, Eloise cambió totalmente la visión sobre Misty, dejó totalmente la desconfianza por una energía impresionante.

—¡Si es la esposa del campeón debe tener mis mejores diseños! —exclamó dando un par de aplausos, tres asistentes aparecieron tras ellas— Necesito verde esmeralda, algo de negro, un tono tinto, azul marino, y algo de colores vivos. Déjame tomarte las medidas —tomó la cinta métrica de la mano de unas de sus asistentes y empezó a medirla, cambiando aún más la impresión de su rostro—. ¿Es usted modelo?

—No señora —negó Misty y a Janice no le gustó mucho el trato que estaba llevando Madam Eloise con la pelirroja, ya que se la conocía por ser una mujer de piedra, donde rara vez mostraba simpatía con alguien.

—Pues tienes un cuerpo perfecto —movió un poco su cuerpo y luego viró hacia una de sus asistentes—, traigan mis vestidos de exhibición, tenemos la talla ideal en este cuerpo.

Misty se probó un total de siete vestidos entre galas y coctel y unos tres de día por si tenían algún almuerzo.

—¡Todo te ha quedado perfecto! —Eloise estaba -sin duda- encantada con la figura de la chica—. ¿Cuál vas a querer que separemos para esta noche?

—Pues… —en eso, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Observó la respuesta con una sonrisa y le enseñó cual era el vestido que quería.

—¡Perfecto! —mientras Eloise se fue a guardar los vestidos, Janice se le acercó intrigada por el apego al aparato telefónico.

—¿Qué tanto misterio? —su voz de golpe, hizo que Misty se apenara totalmente—, ¿tienes algún admirador secreto?

—No es que —contestó Misty pero la mujer no la dejó hablar.

—Claro que no —dijo con envidia latente—, ¿con ese marido? ¡Por todos los cielos! —giró y se apoyó en la espalda de Misty—. ¡Daría mi vida y mi puesto por tener una noche con Ash Ketchum!

—¡Ok! —exclamó Misty—, ¿Te olvidas con quién hablas?

—No, por eso —giró y quedó delante de Misty—, tú eres su esposa, debe saber mejor que nadie que se siente estar entre esos brazos —la apretada de dientes al final de la frase hizo que Misty quisiera pegarle a la asistente de Lance, pero prefirió sonreír.

—Ash es el mejor, siempre ha sido así —se defendió y a él también.

—¿Y entonces con quién conversas? —Janice fue tan rápida que le quitó el celular a Misty, aunque ésta no hizo esfuerzos por recuperarlo, puesto que la cara de Janice cambió tan rápidamente al ver los mensajes, que bien valía la pena la intromisión.

 _«Ash para Misty: Tienes una marca en tu brazo»_

 _«Misty para Ash: ¿La notaste? Es por lo de ayer»_

 _«Ash para Misty: Debí atacarlo más duro por lo que te hizo»_

 _«Misty para Ash: Tranquilo, por suerte apareció mi esposo para salvarme»_

 _«Ash para Misty: Por suerte.»_

 _«Misty para Ash: ¿En cuál de todos estos me veo mejor?»_

 _«Ash para Misty: En todos, ¿esos son los que vas a comprar?»_

 _«Misty para Ash: Si, ¿están bien? Janice me dijo que necesitaba mínimo siete»_

 _«Ash para Misty: Está bien, me gustan.»_

 _«Misty para Ash: ¿Cuál quieres que use esta noche?»_

 _«Ash para Misty: Me gustó mucho como te veías con el verde»_

—¿Y? —preguntó Misty extendiendo la mano para que le regresara su móvil.

—¿Le pedías consejos a Ash sobre cómo vestir? —sinceramente Janice estaba shockeada.

—Bueno sí, yo no sé mucho de cómo tengo que ir a una gala de la Liga —pero la explosión romántica de Janice empeoró la situación— ¿Eh?

—¡Qué romántico! —juntó las manos frente a ella y con ojitos brillantes miró a Misty—. ¡Se ve que son una pareja fabulosa! ¡Que encanto!

…

—¿Qué tanto ves en tu celular? —preguntó Lance abriendo la caja de Pizza que recién había llegado.

—Era Misty —le contó con una sonrisa, moviendo el pulgar derecho por la pantalla para ver los vestidos que le había enviado una vez más—, quería que le diga cual vestido usar esta noche.

—¡Vaya y yo que creí que Misty era una mujer independiente y segura! —Lance tomó un plato y luego un trozo de pizza.

—Lo es —Ash corrió una silla y se sentó para almorzar—. Pero me agradó el hecho de que me preguntara.

Lance iba a comentar algo, pero decidió mejor darle un mordisco a su pizza.

…

—¡¿Pagaras con el crédito de Ash?! —el grito de Janice ya había colmado todos los límites, pero estaba más preocupada de que hicieran bien los cálculos antes de entregar la tarjeta de Ash que de su malestar— ¡Ash es el hombre magnífico que soñé! —sin dudas, estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos y fantasías—. Cuanto me alegra ser la fundadora de su club de fans.

—¿Qué de qué? —aquello si consiguió toda la atención de Misty—. ¿Eres la presidenta de las chiquillas acosadoras?

—Si —respondió aún más emocionada—, nuestro sueño es casarnos con Ash y ser parte de su harem, aunque ahora nos estás estorbando… —la acusó molesta, provocando que Misty arqueé la ceja derecha, aunque Janice rápidamente cambió de enojo a aceptación— ¡Quisiera odiarte, pero al ver la bonita relación que tienen solo me hace desear lo mejor para mi Superior!

Misty terminó de pagar, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí, seguida por Janice, aunque le hubiera gustado perderla en algún sitio.

…

Pasaban la una de la tarde cuando Misty regresó con Janice cargando muchas bolsas y cajas.

—¡No sé cómo transportaremos todo esto de isla en isla! —exclamó frustrada Misty quitándose los zapatos para caer despatarrada sobre el sillón—. Disculpa mi mala postura Lance, pero estoy agotada.

—¡Por mí no te preocupes! —dijo elevando la mano para que perdiera cuidado— Además nosotros ya nos íbamos.

—¿Ya? —exclamó Janice que estaba pegada al brazo de Ash, éste solo se reía nervioso incapaz de ver más allá del aprecio desmedido de esa mujer.

—¡Adiós! —se despidieron todos.

—¡Esa mujer te quiere! —le dijo Misty a Ash, una vez que Lance y Janice se retiraron.

—Es la presidenta de mi club de fans —respondió con una sonrisa que para Misty, era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

—Ash, esa mujer te quiere, pero en su cama y si es amarrado, mejor.

—¡Ay Misty, solo piensas en esas cosas! —incomodo, cambió de posición en el sillón.

—¡No digas después que no te lo advertí! —respondió levantándose, pero Ash vio como perdía la fuerza en la pierna izquierda.

—¡Misty, ¿estás bien?! —se acercó a ella.

—¡Sí! —afirmó pasando la mano por su cadera izquierda— Solo sentí una punzada aquí, pero ya pasó.

—¿Puedo ver la marca de tu brazo? —le pidió y Misty accedió, se arremangó y le enseñó su brazo—. En las fotos se veía peor, ¿te duele? —preguntó rosando esa parte y por la reacción de Misty así era—. Deberías ir a descansar, salimos de la casa a las seis de la tarde, come algo y descansa —se separó de ella y llamó a Pikachu quien no tardó en aparecer en su brazo—, voy a llevar a Pikachu al centro pokémon, nos vemos más rato.

—De acuerdo —Ash salió de la habitación, pero Misty no hizo amague de cambiar de posición, simplemente cerró sus ojos.

—¡Misty! —la voz de Ash la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, asustada por el tono molesto del entrenador.

—Eh, ¿qué? —preguntó acomodándose en el sillón.

—¡No has comido nada! —protestó el entrenador con la caja de pizza en la mano.

—Pero si apenas te fuiste, solo cerré los ojos y…

—Misty son más de las cuatro de la tarde —protestó Ash enseñándole la hora del reloj de pared—, parece que te quedaste dormida en cuanto me fui, por favor come algo.

—No tengo hambre —dijo parándose—, estoy bien.

—No puedes estar sin comer —se fue a la cocina molesto—, voy a calentarte un trozo de pizza.

—¡Ash no quiero! —gruñó la chica.

—No te estoy preguntando, vas a comer y ya —fue lo último que dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza y lo echaba al horno eléctrico.

—¡No actúes como mi papá! —protestó apretando los puños.

—Misty, estoy tan acostumbrado a tus berrinches que ya ni me molestan —se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que el temporizador indicara que la pizza estaba caliente.

—¡Ufff! —resopló y se cruzó de brazos también, moviendo el pie derecho.

—¡Ya! —cuando Ash sintió el fin del temporizador, abrió el horno, tomó un plato y dejó el trozo antes de pasárselo a Misty—. Come, tienes dos horas para cambiarte así que voy primero para que te dé tiempo a comer —la seriedad cambió por una sonrisa antes de perderse en la habitación para cambiarse.

—Supongo que tendré que comer —dijo resignada tomando la pizza para comer un poco de ella—. Mmm… está deliciosa.

…

Faltaban quince minutos para la seis de la tarde cuando Misty salió de la habitación vistiendo el traje de coctel verde esmeralda que había elegido. Éste era un strapel en forma de corazón justo hasta la cintura donde caía formando ondas hasta las rodillas de la pelirroja, acompañado por un chal de seda negra que –justamente- tapaba la herida que ella tenía en el brazo izquierdo, tenía las piernas cubiertas por finas pantis negras, y zapatos verde esmeralda. Había tomado su pelo completamente con una flor verde. Ash la vio y sonrió. Él simplemente lucía una camisa blanca de pequeñas líneas verticales verdes, un pantalón de vestir oscuro al igual que la chaqueta que cargaba en las manos.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó y ella afirmó acercándosele a él.

…

Cuando llegaron al lugar del coctel, Misty quedó impresionada con el recinto, era una bellísima arquitectura hecha con vidrios, por la cual, se podía ver el océano.

—Es hermoso, ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Ash al enseñarle el lugar.

—Si —afirmó cuando subieron por la escalera hacia el gran salón, Ash le acomodó el brazo para que Misty se sujetara de él—. ¿Listo, Ash? —él afirmó y ella se sujetó de su marido.

Ash la fue presentando uno por uno, hasta que le indicó que lo acompañara con uno de los mayores representantes de Pokémon en el mundo, cuando el hombre mayor se giró y su mirada gris cayó en la pelirroja que lo acompañaba, el caballero se sintió sumamente sorprendido.

—¿Misty? —exclamó el señor de cabello blanco y aspecto delgado—, ¿eres tú la esposa de Ash?

—Si —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—, hola señor Johnson, no sabía que usted…

—¿De dónde se conocen? —Ash no pudo evitar preguntarse porque había sentido el shock de Misty a través de la mano de ésta en su brazo.

—Bueno yo —Misty iba a explicar, pero el señor Johnson no la dejó.

—Tenía la intención de que se convirtiera en mi nieta política —el hombre se colocó ambas manos en la solapa de su chaqueta—. Habíamos hecho todos los preparativos para anunciarla como la prometida de mi querido Emiliano, pero no, le dijo que no.

Ash la miró sorprendido, Misty se había puesto sumamente roja.

—Yo le dije a Emiliano que no me interesaba como pareja, que solo tenía ojos para alguien y bueno —Ash no supo cómo fue que Misty recuperó su fortaleza, pero se tomó con ambas manos de su brazo derecho y le sonrió al caballero—, y ya ve. No podía divulgar que estaba prometida y a punto de casarme con el campeón.

—Sí, ya veo —afirmó serio, pero cambió la seriedad por una sonrisa—. Aunque dejaste a mi nieto por el campeón regional, eso hace que no me sienta tan miserable.

—¿Y cómo ha estado Emiliano? —de repente, Ash se sintió en un mundo aparte, Misty hablaba de un tal Emiliano con tanto ánimo y con un brillo en la mirada que lo hizo sentir extraño—. ¿De verdad está aquí? —y ante ello, Ash vio como la chica se soltaba de él para buscar al otro hombre. Oh si, su esposa estaba emocionada por ver a otro hombre.

No sabía cómo sentirse, pero poco y nada pudo pensar, rápidamente otra mujer se apoderó de su brazo.

—¡Hola mi bello campeón!

—Hola Janice —Ash sonrió fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.

—¡Ven, vamos con los demás! —se despidieron del señor Johnson y se acercaron a Lance y a los demás organizadores del lugar.

—¿Y tu esposa, Ash? —preguntó un hombre bajo, algo regordete, quien era el presidente del Club Pokémon en Kanto.

—Se encontró con un amigo y fue a saludarlo, debe estar por regresar —respondió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible en su calma, pero realmente no le gustaba esa frase.

—¡Mientras ella regresa, yo estaré aquí para ti! —afirmó Janice aún pegada a su brazo. Por suerte, Ash no tardó en distraerse con las personas que lo acompañaban.

Misty -mientras tanto- había encontrado a Emiliano en el balcón del recinto observando el mar.

—Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian —le dijo llamando la atención del joven de cabellos claros y ojos azules que sorprendido se movió a verla.

—¿Misty? —se acercó y le tomó ambas manos— ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acompañando a Ash —se soltó y apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla del balcón observando el mar.

—¿Al campeón? —Emiliano la miró confundido, él sabía que Ash había sido parte de la vida de Misty, que eran mejores amigos incluso—. Había oído que se casó y… —pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Misty, quitó el entusiasmo de su hablar—. Oh… supongo que debo felicitarte.

—Emiliano, yo —miró al hombre, pero él dejo de mirarla.

—Así que era Ash por quien no me aceptabas —con algo de fastidio y resolución, volvió a poner sus manos en la barandilla—. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Te había dicho que mi corazón estaba ocupado, pero no podía ventilar nada.

—¡Te hubiera dado todo Misty! —las manos de Emiliano se fueron tornando blancas por la presión contra el fierro de la barandilla—. ¡Autos, viajes, paseos, reconocimiento!

—Te dije que nada de eso me interesaba —Misty volvió a mirar el horizonte, el sol estaba a punto de iniciar su desaparición—. Mi relación con Ash no se basa en cosas materiales, es algo más allá del plano material.

—Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad? —aquella frase paralizó en su lugar a Misty, aunque ella quería a Ash, era muy diferente a amar—. Sin palabras, ¿eh? Wow…

—Emiliano —Misty se volvió hacia él, pero éste le tomó la mano y la jaló contra él cuando una canción lenta se empezó a escuchar—. ¿Qué haces?

—Amo esta canción, déjame bailar contigo.

—De acuerdo —la sonrisa relajó a ambos y comenzaron a bailar perdiéndose del resto de la fiesta.

En el salón, Ash se había acercado a la mesa de bocadillos, pero poco y nada lograba pasar, sentía que su estómago le ardía.

—¿Esa no es Misty? —la voz de Janice, hizo que Ash dejara de ver los panes para observar el lugar señalado. Gracias a la estructura de vidrio, tranquilamente pudo ver como Misty bailaba junto a un hombre, Emiliano, supuso al escuchar al viejo Johnson afirmar que su nieto era el más adecuado para aquella mujer.

Lance se apuró a acercarse a Ash, pero éste lo ignoró, salió del lugar hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban al balcón. Esperó hasta que terminaran de bailar y los separó aplaudiendo, mientras se acercaba a Misty para tomarla, cruzando su brazo por detrás de la espalda femenina.

—Emiliano, supongo —dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Tú debes ser Ash —le tomó la mano con una sonrisa—. Misty me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—No esperaba menos —apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Misty y lo miró—, aunque nunca me había hablado de ti.

Aquello incomodo a ambos, puesto que Misty se movió para que la cabeza de Ash volviera a estar derecha, Emiliano tosió, y pasó a retirarse.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Todos te vieron bailar con él! —exclamó a un nivel de voz que nadie pudiera escuchar, Misty observó hacia el otro lado del balcón, y efectivamente se podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el salón.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, sabiendo que había hecho algo para que todos hablaran de su relación de forma negativa.

—Misty —Ash colocó ambas manos en el rostro de Misty y con los pulgares le acarició las mejillas haciendo que ésta se pusiera sumamente roja, luego acercó su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ash… —susurró, pero supuso que fue porque todas las miradas del salón estaban puestas en ellos.

—No me dejes solo en la fiesta, por favor —le suplicó y ésta accedió. Ambos bajaron hacia la sala donde Misty ya no se separó de Ash en todo el resto de la velada. Compartieron con los demás invitados, bailaron un par de veces y con la mejor muestra de su relación se despidieron de aquella gente para regresar a la cabaña.

—¡Todo estuvo estupendo! —comentó Misty quitándose los zapatos apenas entró.

—Sí, las fiestas de la asociación siempre son así de geniales.

—La pasé tan genial —dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados recordando cómo se había comportado Ash con ella después de la escena con Emiliano, aunque fuera solo actuación, se había sentido tan segura a su lado, tan querida.

Ash solo la observó, pero no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de Emiliano y como se emocionaba por él, volviera con fuerza a su mente, ¿ _Se estaría acordando de él y por eso sonreía?_

—Misty

—¿Sí? —preguntó sin abrir sus ojos, quería vivir un rato más en su pequeño mundo de ensueño.

—Vas a tener que soportar dormir conmigo esta noche, porque no pienso dormir de nuevo en el sillón.

Y cuando Misty abrió sorprendida los ojos por lo golpeado que sonó la voz de éste, Ash ya se había perdido dentro de la habitación y por el sonido de la otra puerta, dentro del baño también.

—¿Qué onda este tipo? —nuevamente el cambio de humor, quizás Ash debería estar muy cansado. Ella también entró a la habitación, buscó una camisa sin mangas y un short para dormir, y se lo colocó. Cuando Ash salió de ducharse, ella estaba quitándose el maquillaje con una toallita húmeda, lo vio a través del espejo y tuvo que voltear para saber si no estaba viendo mal. Ash estaba vistiendo una musculosa blanca y un bóxer negro bastante ajustado a la anatomía del moreno que poco y nada dejaba a la imaginación de la chica.

Misty sintió la garganta seca y mucha sed.

Ash solo se limitó a estirar su cuerpo antes de meterse a la cama para el deleite de Misty, ella lo observó con los labios apretados hasta que su marido abrió las sábanas y se acostó adentro.

—Buenas noches —le dijo con una sonrisa que ella no vio.

—Buenas noches —respondió Misty y tras sacudir su cabeza, volvió hacia el espejo para terminar con su limpieza facial, luego, se apuró a meterse en la cama, apagó la luz y se acomodó observando la espalda de Ash. Cerró los ojos y tomando aire, se giró hacia el otro lado.

Mañana sería otro día.


	7. Día 06

**Primera Publicación: 10 de Noviembre de 2014**

 **Resubida: 30 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 06**

* * *

El sonido del batidor resonaba en la cocina de la cabaña ubicada en isla Prima. Allí, el habitante masculino llevaba puesto un delantal azul y preparaba con esmero un plato lleno de hot cakes, dejó caer el batido de una sobre el sartén caliente y observó orgulloso como aquel hot cake iba tomando forma. Giró un poco hacia la mesa y sonrió de lado por su hazaña, sin dudas, esa mesa lucía perfecta y lo había hecho él solo.

Le entregó el batidor a su amigo amarillo que había pasado a recoger temprano en la mañana, para que lo colocara en el lavabo y se acercó a la mesa a colocar las tazas para el té o café depende que quisieran para acompañar el desayuno.

—Creo que es hora de ir a despertar a Misty —le dijo con una sonrisa a Pikachu quien siguiendo la orden saltó de la encimera hacia la habitación donde la chica descansaba, aún pese a ser casi las diez de la mañana.

Pikachu la observó dormir y comenzó a llamarla, pero la pelirroja parecía estar demasiado metida en su sueño. Aquello no le gustó al Pokémon eléctrico quien saltó a la cama y apoyando su mejilla roja sobre la de la chica, comenzó a emitir pequeñas descargas que hicieron despertar entre risas a la joven.

—¡Me haces cosquillas! —protestó elevando las manos para tomar al Pokémon—. ¡Pikachu! —lo miró con todas las intenciones de regañarlo pero sorprendiendo al Pokémon, solo lo abrazó—. Visto y considerando como despiertas a Ash, me alegra que solo me hayas hecho cosquillas.

Soltó al Pokémon para salir de la cama y colocarse unas pantuflas. Extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, salió de la habitación hacia la cocina donde el desayuno esperaba por ella.

—Buenos Días Ash —lo saludó mientras éste estaba de espaldas.

—Buenos Días Misty, tengo todo —giró y la sonrisa se le quedó congelada en los labios. La camisa que Misty había usado para dormir se había desprendido en su mayoría de los botones y dejaba ver claramente esa mancha verde entre sus senos que estaba, ya casi desapareciendo y tragó grueso.

—¿Qué paso? —parpadeó sin comprender bien porque Ash se había paralizado, sin embargo, corrió una silla y se sentó para servirse café—. Wow... todo se ve genial —exclamó hambrienta.

—Claro —dijo luego de sacudir su cabeza para salir de su trance momentáneo—, si lo hago yo, todo es perfecto.

—En tu caso —lo corrigió partiendo un trozo de su hot cake—, deberías decir, con la madre que tengo es imposible que haga las cosas mal.

—Bueno, en parte —dejó su plato en la mesa y también corrió la silla para poder sentarse—. Ella me ha enseñado a cocinar cuando una tarde que me dejó solo, quemé una olla —respondió apenado.

—Debe ser lindo tener una mamá —soltó Misty colocando la cabeza sobre sus puños y los codos en la mesa—, una persona que te guie en tu vida…

—Si es bueno —comentó Ash con una sonrisa, pero notó el trasfondo de aquello—. ¿Estás bien? —la chica cambió de posición y comenzó a comer solo afirmando con la cabeza— Bueno, mi madre es a veces, bastante intensa, pero es genial. Ha sido madre y padre para mí.

—Si —Misty llevó su cabeza hacia el hombro derecho—, Daisy ha sido lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido hasta que conocí a Delia, pero no es lo mismo.

—Me imagino —Ash cortó un pedazo de su hot cake y antes de llevarse el trozo a la boca miró a la chica—. Pero bueno, supongo que algún día podrás ser madre y ser para tu hijo lo que nunca tuviste.

—Si —respondió mirándolo—, si algún día conozco a alguien que sea capaz de soportarme por muchos años y me case con él, voy a concebir un hijo al que nunca le falte su madre —esa frase le cortó el hambre a Ash, quien bajó el tenedor sin poder tragar lo que tenía en su boca. _¡Aún no se habían divorciado y ya le hablaba de otro hombre! —_ ¿Y tú, Ash? —éste la miró y bebió un poco de café para ayudarse con el pedazo de hot cake—. ¿Quieres hijos?

—En un par de años más me encantaría —dijo cambiando su expresión sería por una bastante emocionada, que provocó que Misty sintiera que su estómago se revolvía—, digo, ¿Te imaginas tener un niño o niña a quien inculcarle todo lo que sé sobre los Pokémon? ¡Verlo sonreír, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos! —la pelirroja apretó los labios ante aquella emoción, era casi lo mismo que ella creería que pasaría si le contaba sus sospechas—. Pero ante todo, me encantaría estar en todos esos momentos de la vida de mi hijo en los que no estuvo mi padre.

—Me imagino —dejaron el tema de lado y se dispusieron a terminar de comer. Luego Misty se levantó—. Gracias, estuvo todo muy rico —tomó los platos y los llevó al lavabo para poder lavarlos.

—De nada —Ash también se levantó para guardar los restos en el refrigerador.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allá hoy? —preguntó y Ash se apoyó contra la encimera mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

—Como a las doce del día es la primera conferencia y la otra es a las tres de la tarde —le indicó.

—Me da tiempo a bañarme tranquila, entonces —afirmó terminando de enjuagar la loza—. ¿Tengo que ponerme algo en especial o voy como siempre? —la pregunta hizo que Ash volviera a mirarla de pies a cabeza y frunciera el ceño.

—Mientras lleves más ropa que ahora, no tengo problema con lo que te pongas —y tirando la frase, se dirigió hacia la sala donde se dejó caer en un sillón, mientras prendía la televisión.

La líder se cruzó de brazos, sin poder comprender lo que trataba de decir Ash, pero no iba a perder tiempo en esas cosas, se dirigió hacia la habitación y cuando pasó por el espejo quedo horrorizada con su aspecto.

—¡Santo Arceus! —se puso roja al ver como su camisa de dormir estaba solo abrochada con un botón y no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Pensando en su aspecto tan expuesto se encerró en el baño y se colocó bajo la ducha sin esperar a que ésta se temperara. Apretó los ojos hasta que el agua dejo de correr helada, giró hacia la lluvia para que le pegara en el rostro recordando las palabras de Ash durante el desayuno—. Si yo tenía razón.

…

— _¿Estás bien Misty? —la señora Sophie la había tomado por debajo de los brazos para llevarla con ella hasta una silla lejos del barullo colectivo por la pelea._

— _Si —respondió tratando de convencerse a sí misma de ello._

— _Si es que estás, tienes que evitar este tipo de caídas si no quieres que salgan lastimados._

— _¿Por qué le hablas como si fueran dos personas? —Kyle había mirado a su esposa y a la joven, confundido._

— _Es que puede que esté embarazada —respondió tranquilamente la señora pese al gesto de Misty porque se quedara callada._

— _¿Y Ash lo sabe? —preguntó afirmando con su bastón en el suelo._

— _No puedo decirle nada hasta que deje de ser sospecha y sea una certeza —Misty sonó tan dura que hasta ella misma se asustó de sus palabras._

— _Pero él tiene que… —Kyle iba a protestar pero Misty lo interrumpió._

— _Es que… —Sophie levantó el brazo para que su marido le permitirá hablar a la pelirroja—, conozco a Ash muy bien, estoy segura que al inicio se pondría extraño, no podrá creerlo, y después se va a emocionar tanto que si no lo estoy, realmente sufriría mucho. Y yo —elevó la mirada hacia ambos ancianos—, y yo no quiero causarle ese tipo de dolor a él._

— _Pero tú…_

— _Yo soy fuerte —se defendió—, podré con ello._

…

Se terminó de bañar y salió con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo hacia la habitación para buscar algo que ponerse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Dónde deje mi celular? —Ash entró protestando y Misty se quedó paralizada. Él la vio, y se cruzó de brazos observándola—. ¿No viste mi celular?

—Creo que —le tartamudeó la mandíbula por el escalofrío que sintió cuando Ash la vio—, está en la mesa de noche de tu lado —Ash observó la mesa mencionada y luego a ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias —tomó su celular—. Nos vamos en media hora, así que prepárate —y como si nada salió de la habitación.

—Ok… —decidió ignorar lo que acababa de vivir y vestirse. Se colocó una blusa amarilla sin mangas y un capri de jean que apenas le pasaban las rodillas. Se miró en el espejo y decidió acomodar su cabello en una trenza casual por el look relajado que llevaba. Se colocó un poco de corrector sobre el moretón de su brazo, tomó sus gafas de sol, su bolsa y salió hacia la sala donde Ash la esperaba parado al lado de la puerta de calle.

—¿Lista?

—Lista —afirmó y ambos con Pikachu, salieron de la casa y caminaron un poco hasta que se encontraron con el vehículo que los llevaría a su destino.

Subieron al auto e hicieron un viaje tranquilo y en silencio, puesto que Ash parecía muy concentrado en su celular, Misty se sintió invisible todo el trayecto, ya que recién cuando el coche se detuvo, éste recordó que tenía compañía, se apuró a bajar primero para luego ayudarla a descender.

—Gracias —dijo sorprendida, Ash solo la miró con una sonrisa tomándola de la mano, entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y le dio un pequeño jalón para que caminara junto a él, mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y Pikachu saltaba a su hombro.

—¡Es un gran día para mí! —le dijo sin mirarla, y Misty sintió como Ash le apretaba sutilmente la mano.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó.

—¡Porque al fin estás aquí conmigo en una de mis presentaciones! —la miró con los ojos entrecerrados— Nunca has querido presenciar mis charlas, y ahora no podrás escaparte.

—¿Por eso me tomas de la mano? —Ash se detuvo un momento bastante nervioso, movió la mirada hacia varios lados y luego siguió de nuevo el camino hacia la entrada del edificio.

—Sí, es por eso. ¿Por qué más sería?

—Claro —dijo sarcástica—, no es que pensara que no quieres que me vaya por ahí con Emiliano —la mención del nombre detuvo a Ash en seco y le soltó la mano—, ¿Qué?

Ash volteó, levantó la mano para señalarla, pero la volvió un puño y apretando los labios, volvió a girarse para entrar al lugar de una vez por todas.

—¿Y eso que fue? —Misty se cruzó de brazos y luego alcanzó a su marido que había sido interactuando por una persona—. Ok, esto tiene que ser una broma —ahí frente a ella, estaba Ash con Emiliano.

—Entonces —le explicó Emiliano a Ash—, vas a ocupar el anfiteatro que está allá —le señaló el lado izquierdo de donde estaba parado el Campeón y ahí sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Misty— ¡Misty! —exclamó dejando a Ash con la explicación a media para acercarse a la líder, tomó su mano izquierda para besársela, pero como vio el anillo, cambió de mano y le depositó un beso en la derecha—. Dichoso los ojos que pueden volver a verte.

—Hola Emiliano —saludó ésta un poco nerviosa por el protocolo que había realizado con sus manos.

Ash los miró fijamente, tenía muchas ganas de agarrar al tipo del cuello y separarlo de Misty, pero optó por ignorarlos y caminar hacia el lugar que le habían indicado.

—¡Calma Ash! —se decía apresurando el paso, Pikachu lo observaba confundido— ¡Tú no eres así! Además, Misty no es tu esposa de verdad —giró un poco para verlos y deseó no haberlo hecho, Emiliano había decidido, muy relajadamente, pasar el brazo derecho por los hombros de la pelirroja—. ¡Misty! —la llamó sin pensar y cuando ésta lo observó, simplemente levantó la mano derecha hacia ella, la mencionada reaccionó bien y se movió dejando caer el brazo del intruso para acercarse a Ash. Tomó su mano y ambos fueron a ver el anfiteatro.

El lugar era bastante amplio, contaba con asientos para unas doscientas personas y una gran pantalla detrás de él donde solía poner imágenes de sus Pokémon de fondo. Ash se sentó tras la mesa que fue puesta en el escenario y miró a Misty que observaba todo con las manos tras ella.

—Está genial, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Si —afirmó—, la verdad estoy ansiosa por escucharte hablar.

—Qué bueno —se quedaron en silencio, Ash estaba a punto de pedirle que se quedara con él en el escenario cuando, para variar, Emiliano entró en escena.

—¡Chicos! —dio un aplauso en alto para llamar la atención de los dos— Siento que su amor sea tan fuerte y no se puedan separar —ante aquello las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas—, pero tengo que examinar tu presentación así que voy a tener que llevarme a Misty.

—¡Pero! —Ash se paró para protestar, pero no pudo decir nada, Lance ingresó con un grupo de niños y jóvenes que fueron ocupando los asientos.

—¡No te preocupes por Misty, Ash! —Emiliano se paró tras Misty y colocó las manos en los hombros de la pelirroja—. Yo te la cuidaré.

Ash estaba furioso, realmente ese tipo no le gustaba para nada, pero no podía actuar como cavernícola frente a los chicos que venían a verlo como ejemplo a seguir. Decidió dejar que se vayan y se enfocó a lo que había ido.

—Bien Pikachu —le dijo a su amigo—, es hora de empezar.

…

Misty estaba con Emiliano en una platea en lo más alto del anfiteatro observando a Ash, Misty estaba bastante emocionada y le contaba a su compañero como ella sabía a qué se debía todo lo que éste hablaba a su audiencia.

Emiliano vio la luz en la mirada de Misty, y sonrió ladeado. Pero le llamó la atención que luego se enojara y viera su teléfono celular, al parecer un nuevo mensaje le había llegado, era el décimo en todo ese rato.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Algo extraño —respondió ella inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el lado derecho—. Pero no deja de ser una situación chistosa.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que Ash ahora hará un sorteo para que unos niños suban a escena y pueda darle consejos sobre el problema que presentan con sus Pokémon.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó sorprendida, aunque aquello si confundió a Emiliano.

—¿No lo sabías?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que es la primera vez que veo a Ash haciendo esto?

—¿De verdad? —volvió a preguntar y ésta orgullosa volvió a mirar trabajar a su marido.

—Ash nunca me convenció para que vaya a verlo —negó con la cabeza—, en los tres años que lleva como Campeón.

—Entiendo… —miró hacia el escenario y tomó el coraje para preguntarle algo que dejó a Misty paralizada al oír la pregunta—. ¿Qué es lo raro en su matrimonio?

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Lance dijo que la noticia de que estaban casados no tenía que salir de la región Sevii, que, si algo se escapaba, podría perjudicarlos.

—Ah bueno _«Piensa rápido Misty, piensa rápido_ » se dijo tratando de pensar una buena excusa—. Emiliano, ¿te acuerdas cuando te rechacé?

—Cómo olvidarlo —dijo con pesar en sus palabras—, aún me duele.

—Te dije que estaba enamorada, yo ya en ese entonces salía con Ash pero por su popularidad, decidimos salir a escondidas.

—Espera —Emiliano la detuvo con ambas manos levantadas hacia Misty—, ¿me estás diciendo que están casados en Secreto?

—Algo así —juntó sus manos frente a ella en pedido de ayuda—, no queremos problemas con la prensa amarillista ni con las seguidoras de él o los míos. Queremos estar tranquilos al menos lo que dure nuestra luna de miel.

—Oh, ya veo… —cuando Janice apareció en escenario con la tómbola que Ash usaría para el sorteo, Emiliano se dio el lujo de tomar la mano de Misty y llevarla con él escaleras abajo.

Mientras en el escenario, Ash observaba la pantalla de su celular que no mostraba señales de estar recibiendo nada.

—Janice —le susurró, mientras ésta mostraba como los nombres de todos los niños entraban en la tómbola—, ¿puedes enviarme un texto, por favor?

—¡Encantada! —buscó el teléfono en su bolsillo y rápidamente le envió un texto a Ash, éste frunció el ceño cuando vio que el mensaje llegaba sin problemas.

—Gracias —dijo y no lo leyó, Janice lo miró confundida pero siguió su trabajo.

 _«¿Dónde se habrá metido con ese?»_ protestó Ash mientras le fingía a su público una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando todos los nombres estaban en la tómbola empezó a moverlo y Ash tomó un nombre.

—Jim y su Metapod —dijo Ash en voz alta, y Misty que descendía las escaleras se detuvo y se escondió tras Emiliano.

—¿Aún le temes a los insectos?

—Siempre —respondió la pelirroja viendo como un niño de unos diez años enseñaba disgustado a su Pokémon que apenas si se movía.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —le preguntó Ash observando que aquel Pokémon estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Es que no sabe hacer nada —protestó el niño—, cuando era un Caterpie era útil pero ahora en inservible —ante aquella palabra, Ash tomó al Metapod entre sus manos y se alejó del niño, bastante molesto.

—¿Crees que es un Pokémon inservible? —Ash observó al capullo que parecía triste por las palabras de su entrenador—. ¿Sabes en lo que se transformara?

—En un Butterfree —respondió apenado porque sentía la vergüenza de estar ante más niños.

—Y crees que como Butterfree no será inútil, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Pues déjame informarte que para que él sea un Butterfree necesita tu apoyo siendo un Metapod, sino lo cuidas y lo tratas como se debe, nunca podrá abrir sus alas para convertirse en Butterfree.

—Pero… —el niño iba a protestar pero no pudo contraatacar.

—Tienes que pensar que Metapod es el baúl de todos tus sueños y metas, tienes que cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que se abra por si solo, así tus ideales, compartirán las mismas alas con la que podrán llegar muy lejos.

—Awww —exclamó Misty saliendo de detrás de Emiliano para juntar las manos frente a ella—, esas cosas que salen del corazón de Ash sobre los pokémon es lo que más me gusta de él.

—No necesitas decírmelo para notar que lo amas mucho —el comentario de Emiliano hizo que la joven elevara su voz y empujara con su cuerpo al hombre de cabellos claros; aunque claro, no esperaba que eso hiciera que Ash levantara la mirada hacia su voz y la encontrara jugando y bromeando sonrojada con Emiliano.

Ash lamentó no tener un oído más agudo como el de Pikachu para poder saber a qué iban tantos gestos. Aspiró profundamente, y le regresó el Metapod a Jim

—¡Prométeme que cuidaras a tu Pokémon!

—Lo haré —siguió con las otras rondas de pokémon. Tuvo que analizar a un lindo Teddiursa con problemas de personalidad y un simpático Gloom que tenía miedo a las batallas.

Cuando la hora terminó, Ash les agradeció a todos los presente con una reverencia. Y mientras los niños se retiraban, vació la tómbola de nombres y acomodó la mesada para la próxima charla. Se había agachado a recoger un lápiz que se le había caído cuando Misty apoyó emocionada las manos en la mesa dándole un susto de muerte.

—¡Ash! —éste terminó cayéndose de la silla—. Uy, lo siento —rodeó la mesada para ayudarlo a parar— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó entre dientes, rechazando la mano de la chica para levantarse, Misty empuñó la mano y la apoyó en su cintura. Realmente Ash estaba cada vez más raro.

—Me ha gustado mucho tu forma de expresarte sobre los pokémon —le dijo Emiliano, así que Ash lo miró aunque con cara de pocos amigos—, y con los comentarios de tu fan número uno al lado, fue increíble.

—¿Los comentarios de Janice? —preguntó Ash indignando a su señora esposa.

—¡Oye! —aquello sí que no le agradó a la pelirroja que le regaló un lindo y afectivo pisotón en el pie derecho.

—¡Ay Misty! —protestó cayendo a la silla—. ¡Siempre tan bestia!

—¡Y tú siempre tan idiota!

La risa de Emiliano les recordó que no estaban solos.

—Se nota que su relación es sólida, ¿los invitó a comer?

—Pues yo… —Ash estaba buscando las palabras para excusarse pero Emiliano continuó.

—Tienen un menú de postres de primera categoría en la isla, ¿qué dices Misty?

Ash negó con la cabeza pero sabía que no podría contra la tentación número uno de Misty: Los postres.

—¡Sí que me conoces bien Emiliano! —soltó la chica con los brazos en alto por la idea de comer postres.

—Bueno, por algo quería casarme contigo —le tocó el mentón con el dedo índice y le sonrió—, porque estaba enamorado de tu belleza pero estaba más fascinado por tu personalidad.

—Ok —Ash se metió en medio para separar la mano de Emiliano de Misty—, ya, vamos a comer y deja de tocar a mi esposa —le advirtió causando que el hombre de cabellos claros levantara las manos para calmarse.

—Tranquilo —exclamó con una sonrisa—, que sea tu esposa no impide que la gente admire la bella mujer que afortunadamente tienes a tu lado.

—Tú lo has dicho, a mi lado —en eso, tomó la mano de Misty y se la apegó a él—. Así que por el bien de esto, contrólate, porque no sé cuánto tiempo voy a seguir controlándome —soltó Ash y Misty lo miró con toda la intención de reírse pero la risa murió tras sus dientes apretados.

—De acuerdo —Emiliano sonrió—, para compensar mi atrevimiento, el almuerzo va de mi parte.

—¡Entonces comeré mucho! —desafió Ash mientras caminaba jalando a Misty con él.

…

Emiliano los llevó hasta un lujoso restaurante a la orilla de la playa, estaba por pedir una mesa adentro con vista al mar cuando Ash se negó a obedecer.

—Quiero esa mesa de allá —le indicó al camarero quitándose las gafas de sol.

—Pero, ¿no es mejor la de aquí? —preguntó Emiliano sin entender porque Ash quería la mesa que estaba puesta en la terraza frente al mar.

—Yo apoyo a Ash —respondió Misty elevando sus gafas hacia la cabeza—, esa mesa tiene una vista bellísima al mar.

Ash sonrió de forma bastante burlesca y apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de Emiliano.

—Uno también conoce a su esposa.

Todos se acomodaron en la mesa y pidieron sus platillos. Mientras esperaban que llegaran, Ash decidió hacer una pregunta que le ardía en el cerebro.

—Puedo saber, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes? —ante la pregunta Misty y Emiliano se miraron y luego mirando a Ash.

—Bueno, sin enojarse —le advirtió por lo que Ash elevó las manos indicando que no haría nada—. Todo fue hace dos años en ciudad Celeste.

—Como sabes —Misty miró a Ash—, a veces el alcalde de Ciudad Celeste me pide que lo ayude en sus eventos y todo eso por ser la líder local.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Ash.

—Fue en uno de esos eventos que la vi, lucía un traje chino rojo tan intenso, como pude notar que era su personalidad —sintió el carraspeo de Ash y lo miró—. ¡Dijimos sin enojar!

—Si no estoy enojado —se defendió Ash y Misty no pudo evitar reírse un poquito de él.

…

— _Y por eso me complace una vez más decir que ciudad Celeste es considerada una de las ciudades turísticas más importantes de Kanto —exclamó la joven de cabellos anaranjados leyendo la tarjeta que un hombre mayor le había pasado—. Y no es por echarme flores, pero según esto, el gimnasio del que estoy a cargo trae a la mayoría de esa gente._

 _Mientras la chica hablaba con la fuerza de una dirigente hacia el pueblo desde el escenario, él simplemente la observó de pies a cabeza. Llevaba un lindo vestido rojo al estilo chino, su cabello era un rodete hecho de trenzas y en su mirada aguamarina había un brillo que lo cautivó, El hombre se levantó de su asiento acomodándose la chaqueta de su traje gris y se acercó al alcalde que estaba de pie a un lado del escenario._

— _¡Emiliano! —sonrió el alcalde cuando lo vio—. Me alegra que vinieras en lugar de tu abuelo, es hora de que te hagas del mundo que tendrás que velar en un futuro._

— _Si Alcalde —le regresó la sonrisa y elevó la mirada hacia la pelirroja de nuevo—. ¿Quién es ella?_

— _¿Ella? —el alcalde la miró también— Es nuestra líder de gimnasio, Misty. Es una jovencita bastante enérgica y siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme en todo lo que sea referente a la ciudad, como hoy, que nuestra querida ciudad está cumpliendo cien años._

— _¿Soltera? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada._

— _Se supone que sí —respondió el alcalde pero no le gustó la mirada de Emiliano sobre Misty—. Pero no podrás con ella con tus encantos de playboy._

— _¿Por qué no? —exclamó sorprendido._

— _No es una mujer como cualquier otra —afirmó el alcalde viendo como Misty encendía a los asistentes que aclamaban su nombre—, solo mírala. Si crees que es una jovencita que puedes encandilar, tendrás todo un desafío ahí._

— _¡Me encantan los desafíos!_

…

—Desafío que perdiste —acotó Ash logrando que Emiliano por primera vez mostrara algún gesto de enfado.

—¡Ash! —lo regañó Misty.

—Pero, ¿qué? —se quejó, pero ésta decidió ignorarlo y continuar ahora ella con el relato.

—Al otro día del evento, mi gimnasio parecía funeral.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash confundido

—Es que le regalé casi la florería entera de la ciudad —respondió Emiliano.

—Oh…

…

— _¡Misty! —Daisy había golpeado la puerta de la habitación de su hermana apuradísima, por lo que la chica salió a recibir a su hermana._

— _¿Qué demonios pasa Daisy?_

— _¡Te buscan! —Misty miró confundida a su hermana y se dirigió al hall de entrada donde más de seis coronas de flores y distintos arreglos florarles habían adornado el lugar y delante de ella, un joven apuesto de ojos azules y cabellos claros se apareció._

— _¡Wow! —exclamó observando cada uno de los arreglos, era un lindo detalle hasta que._

— _Hola Soy Emiliano y ésta es solo una pequeña prueba de lo que puedo hacer por ti cariño, si aceptas salir conmigo —y acercándose a ella, abrió el estuche de un hermoso collar de diamantes—, incluso traje este simple collar para que luzcas conmigo en el más lujoso restaurante de comida francesa de todo Kanto._

 _Misty estaba sumamente emocionada por las cosas, pero cuando Emiliano terminó de hablar, quitó rápidamente la emoción por seriedad._

— _¿Usted está comprándome para una cita?_

— _Comprar no es el término que yo usaría pero…_

— _Salga de aquí —le indicó extendiendo el brazo hacia la puerta._

— _Pero..._

— _Salga._

— _Pero..._

— _¡Qué salga ya de mi gimnasio! —gritó haciendo que Emiliano saliera corriendo del lugar, y tras él las coronas de flores se acumularon en la puerta del gimnasio Celeste— ¡Quien se cree! —Misty sacudió sus manos y volvió a ingresar al gimnasio._

…

—Esa es mi Misty —festejó Ash, causando que Misty se riera por aquella exclamación. Hicieron un momento de silencio cuando trajeron sus órdenes de comida y Emiliano continuó la historia.

—Por supuesto que no me rendí, seguí aunque ella usara a cada uno de sus Pokémon para sacarme del gimnasio. Con el tiempo, fui dejando mis actos machistas de lado y llegué a poder conversar con ella de forma amigable, como amigos, fue ahí, cuando decidí jugarme el todo por el todo y hablar con mi abuelo, tú sabes Ash que mi abuelo es muy estricto.

—Lo sé —afirmó éste.

—Entonces, cuando se enteró que estaba enamorado preparó un escenario delante del gimnasio, con globos, con comida y varios familiares. Estaba seguro que si ella me rechazaba era por puro orgullosa, que cuando viera esa mini presentación a mi familia aceptaría mi propuesta. ¿Quién puede rechazar a tan apuesto heredero? —Misty sin mirarlo levantó la mano derecha—. Auch, si, no tienes que ser tan cruel.

—Entonces yo salí con Gyarados dispuesto a mandarlo a volar cuando me encontré con aquel escenario. Me sentí intimidada. Su abuelo hizo mi presentación es voz alta y cuando vi a toda esa gente fue demasiado para mí.

—Lo sé y te reitero mis disculpas —le dijo Emiliano.

—Sí, ya fue —respondió Misty con una sonrisa—. Yo perdí un poco la cordura en ese momento —miró a Ash que los observaba detenidamente—. Le dije que se largara de mi gimnasio, que no entendía que un no es no y que para su información, si lo rechazaba era porque no me gustaba, porque no lo amaba y porque ya amaba a otra persona.

—De haber sabido antes de que eras tú —le dijo Emiliano a Ash de forma honesta—. No la hubiera molestado tanto, pero quizás si hacían eso, su relación hubiera sido destapada desde antes y no hubieran podido estar tranquilos todo este tiempo.

Ash inclinó un poco la cabeza confundido por aquella parte de su vida que no recordaba, miró a Misty que le hacía unos gestos con las cejas, y sonrió.

—Si —afirmó tratando de no arruinar lo que Misty había dicho—, eso nos ha permitido mantener una relación tranquila.

—En el año y medio que estuve investigando sobre ella, pude saber muchas cosas, pero nunca había encontrado a alguien que se le acercara más que sus amigos. Nunca me imaginé que ahí estaría el amor de su vida.

—Bueno ya —Misty tosió—, sigamos comiendo por favor. Suficiente ya del pasado, ahora las cosas están como están.

—Así es.

—Pero antes —Ash pinchó un poco de ensalada verde de su plato y miró a ambos con la ceja derecha arqueada—, ¿cuándo fue esa proposición?

—¿Te acuerdas la fiesta de Dawn?

—La de —Ash hizo un movimiento con su dedo índice señalándose a ambos para no soltar ante Emiliano, el hecho que había pasado entre ellos, ese día.

—Sí, esa —apretó los dientes y aspiró para luego seguir—. Te acuerdas que te conté que había pasado algo sofocante en el gimnasio y que me venía bien relajarme. Creo que fue el hecho por el cual perdí todas las pruebas de las chicas ese día.

—¿O sea que fue hace cuatro meses? —Ash se paró de golpe pero Misty lo volvió a hacer sentar, tomándolo del brazo.

—Si mi amor, pero tranquilo —le dijo con un tono de voz dulce que hizo que Ash volviera a su lugar—. Ya ves que nada grave pasó.

Ash decidió omitir comentarios y se puso a comer, al igual que los otros dos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Emiliano pagó la cuenta y se retiró primero por asuntos personales, dejando a la pareja solo.

—¿Qué cuento le echaste a Emiliano? —pregunto Ash sin poder aguantarse las dudas.

—Bueno, aproveché que esa vez le había dicho que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que por eso lo rechacé, y lo relacioné a lo nuestro para que no me echara más preguntas.

—¿Y por qué te preguntaría sobre nosotros? —dijo levantándose bastante molesto, extendiéndole el brazo a Pikachu para que subiera a su hombro.

—¿Por qué está enamorado de mí? —le dijo está tratando de no sonar enojada—. ¿Te es difícil creer que alguien pueda enamorarse de mí a tal extremo de hacer el ridículo?

—No es eso.

—Bueno, para que te quedes tranquilo, me lo preguntó porque Lance le dijo que estamos casados en secreto, que la noticia no podía salir de las Islas Sevii o él se aseguraría de que aquí no hubiera nada más importante con referencia a los Pokémon.

—Ah —soltó acariciando a Pikachu avergonzado del tono que usó con ella y empezaron a caminar fuera del restaurante—. Estabas tan ocupada hablando de ello que por eso no viste mis mensajes.

—No vi tus mensajes porque me pareció ridículo el primero que me mandaste «¿Dónde estás?» Estaba en el anfiteatro, me dio hasta risa que preguntaras eso.

—No te veía ahí.

—Pero lo estaba.

—Podría ser un mensaje de que necesitaba algo.

—Te estaba viendo y no tenías cara de estar muriendo, además tenías a Janice al lado, quien es tu fan número uno —comentó irónica con un movimiento de sus manos.

Pikachu que ya venía acumulando bastante energía contra aquellos dos, aprovechó el segundo en que ambos salieron del restaurante para darles una buena descarga eléctrica.

—Pika —exclamó el roedor cayendo delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok —acordaron los dos—, que haya paz —Pikachu volvió a asentar y orgulloso de su logro, volvió a subir al hombro de su entrenador.

…

Cuando volvieron al anfiteatro, Ash invitó a Misty a compartir con él la experiencia de sus charlas.

Aunque Janice no estaba muy feliz de dar su lugar en las conferencias a Misty, accedió a regañadientes.

Misty estaba encantada de poder enseñar cosas que ella también había aprendido en su vida como entrenadora acuática, así que se encontró muy feliz conversando con los niños. Quedó tan maravillada que le había pedido a Ash que la deje participar en alguna otra.

Cuando todo terminó, Lance se acercó a ellos.

—He dado órdenes de que esto no salga de aquí hasta que vuelvan a Kanto —les indicó mirándolos fijamente—, ya en Kanto ustedes ven que hacen.

—Gracias Lance —respondió Ash extendiéndole la mano.

—Supongo que ustedes saben lo que hacen —ante aquello, tomó la mano de Ash mirándolo fijamente—. Yo regreso a Kanto, cualquier imprevisto me llaman.

—¡De acuerdo, adiós Lance! —dijeron ambos.

Cuando Ash vio la hora, pasaban más de las cuatro de la tarde así que se decidieron a caminar un rato por la playa, Misty no protestó, prácticamente se quitó las zapatillas y corrió a meter los pies en el agua, el mar se veía de un hermoso verdeazulado.

Ash la observó jugar con Pikachu en el agua y sonrió de lado, le había parecido una escena absurda lo que habían pasado esos dos días. Él no era nadie más que el amigo de Misty, y por las palabras a Emiliano, supuso que lo uso para tapar algún amor secreto que tendría. _¿Quién sería? ¿A quién le estaría usurpando el lugar?_

No quería pensar en eso, no debía, pero sus pensamientos estaban siendo más fuertes que él.

—¿Qué tanto ves al mar? —preguntó Misty acercándosele, Ash la observó de lado, sin calzado la chica quedaba de su mismo porte—. ¿A qué te recuerda ese hermoso color verdeazulado que tiene la playa de isla Prima? —preguntó curiosa.

—A tus ojos —respondió sin pensar causando que ambos se sonrojaran.

—Este… bueno —Misty se rascó la sien confundida, pero cambió de semblante y le tomó la mano a Ash—, ¿Qué te parece si nos metemos a bañar al agua? ¡Está riquísima!

—¿En ropa? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué tiene? —lo jaló con ella tan rápido que Ash con suerte pudo sacarse los zapatos y lanzar su teléfono a la arena, antes de caer a la orilla del agua y empaparse la mitad de la ropa.

—¡Oye! —protestó Ash observando como la pelirroja se sonreía—. ¿Y tú no te vas a meter al mar?

—Yo sí, pero —se desabrochó la blusa—, traje bikini.

—¡Eso no es justo! —así que mientras la chica se quitaba la ropa para mostrar su traje de baño amarillo, Ash la miró enojado quitándose la camisa, la hizo un bollo y la botó a la arena acercándosele por detrás, la levantó cruzando ambos brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja.

—¡Ash, Suéltame!

—¡Lo que es justo es justo, querida! —y con ella a la carga, se introdujo en el mar hasta que a cierto nivel se dejó caer, siendo tapados por una ola.

—¡Ash! —protestó cuando salió a superficie y escuchó las carcajadas de su amigo—. ¡Ahora verás! —y se lanzó hacia él y lo hundió apoyando ambas manos en la cabeza del campeón—. ¡¿Quién es el chistoso ahora?!

—¡Misty! —Ash daba manotazos de ahogado y ella lo soltó— ¿Querías matarme?

—¿Heredaría algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca que al chico no le gustó nada.

—¡No, pero yo podría heredar tu gimnasio! —la tomó y ahora fue él quien la ahogó a ella.

Cuando se aburrieron de sus juegos infantiles, cayeron sobre la arena a mirar la majestuosidad del mar. Observaron a los pequeños Wingull que sobrevolaban el océano, y como de vez en cuando saltaba algún Pokémon de agua en la lejanía.

—Podría quedarme aquí toda mi vida —susurró Misty pero Ash la miró y se levantó.

—Lo siento señora pero mañana en la noche partimos para isla Secunda —le extendió su mano para levantarla—, y el viaje tiene que continuar.

—Si —miró el mar por última vez y tomó la mano de Ash para ponerse de pie. Se puso su ropa una vez más, mientras Ash tomaba su camisa y la sacudió para sacarle un poco de la arena, se la colocó abierta y revisó que su celular no se hubiera humedecido o algo por el estilo.

Salieron hacia la costanera e hicieron parar un taxi para que los llevara a la cabaña. Una vez ahí, Misty se dirigió a la cocina a ver que comerían, mientras Ash entraba a bañarse porque se sentía pegoteado por la arena, y luego entró Misty a ducharse.

Una vez en la mesa, Ash le explicó el panorama para el tercer día en la isla.

—Entonces —Misty alzó el tenedor y lo movía para afirmar cada una de las cosas que Ash le había enumerado—. Tenemos que dejar la casa limpia, y esperar a que vengan a buscarnos.

—Exacto —le afirmó Ash con una sonrisa—, y para no ensuciar más nada, en cuanto terminemos de limpiar, vamos a pasar el día afuera, recorriendo la isla. ¿Te parece bien?

—¡Me encanta la idea! —afirmó.

—Bueno, entonces esas serán las actividades del día de mañana.

—¿Te das cuenta que mañana ya es una semana de que estamos casados? —le preguntó Misty.

—Los días se han ido rápido, cuando queramos darnos cuenta ya estaremos divorciados.

—Si —dijo sin emoción y se dispuso a comer. Realmente eso esperaba.


	8. Día 07

**Primera Publicación: 20 de Noviembre de 2014**

 **Resubida: 30 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 07**

* * *

Despertarse así ya no se le estaba haciendo extraño, y temía por ello. Se giró sobre su lado derecho para observar a la otra persona que dormía en la misma cama. No quería acostumbrarse a él nuevamente, pero ahí estaba, disfrutando de su compañía una vez más. ¿ _Qué debía hacer_? Acomodó ambas manos bajo la mejilla derecha y se quedó ahí un par de segundos observándolo tan relajado, sin poder creer que fuera su esposa desde hace una semana.

Era raro, pero sonrió de lado.

Aquella semana había descubierto un lado de Ash que no conocía y aunque le molestaba un poquito, no podía evitar sonreír ante los claros ejemplos de celos que demostró. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? _¿Por qué se habían fijado en ella? ¿O por puro mantener el aspecto de marido protector y amable?_

Ella podría definir muy bien a su amigo, pero su corazón y sus sentimientos por los humanos, sin duda, era un gran misterio.

—Si sigues viéndome así vas a terminar enamorándote de mí —la voz hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y observara al moreno que la miraba fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Eh?

—Me ves como si quisieras comerme.

—Yo…

—Si tienes hambre deberías hacer el desayuno, es tu turno —Misty se sentó y lo observó cómo seguía con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. ¡No me mires así, no hay Ash en el desayuno!

Ok, con esa frase la chica pudo salir de estado de sorpresa y tomó su almohada golpeando sin parar a su «marido».

—¡Como! —lo golpeó— ¡Te atreves! —agregó entre dientes aun golpeándolo— ¡A decirme eso!

—¡Era una broma! —protestó Ash cubriéndose con ambos brazos de los ataques de la pelirroja—. ¡Cálmate Gyarados!

—¡Oh ahora sí que te condenaste! —se irguió más en la cama y con toda la fuerza humana de su cuerpo, lo golpeó para luego soltar la almohada y salir de la cama.

—¡Misty! —Ash tomó el almohadón con toda la intención de lanzárselo cuando ésta sonrió y le dijo.

—¡Mejor voy por el desayuno porque contigo me moriría de hambre! —y cuando Ash le lanzó la almohada, ésta golpeó en la puerta cuando se cerró dejando a la chica del otro lado. Ambos se detuvieron con el corazón al máximo por la actividad infantil, colocaron su mano en el pecho y sonrieron negando con la cabeza.

Estaban bien uno con el otro. Y eso era lo más importante para ellos.

Misty se acercó a la cocina sin tener la menor idea de que preparar para el desayuno, Ash había dado una gran pelea ayer, y ella no sabía qué hacer para igualarlo. Pensó en buscar alguna receta en su celular, pero recordó que el móvil estaba en la habitación.

Regresó con cuidado y abrió sutilmente la puerta para no ser oída pero solo se encontró con Pikachu durmiendo y por el sonido de la ducha, Ash estaba bañándose. Más relajada, decidió ir por el plan B, se colocó un short, una blusa y tomando el celular junto a su cartera, salió rápidamente de la habitación cuando sintió que el agua dejó de correr. Pegó en el refrigerador una nota y salió de la cabaña por algo para comer.

Ash salió del baño con las energías repuestas, se colocó una camisa verde agua y un short largo verde oscuro antes de salir a desayunar.

—¡A desayunar Pikachu! —le indicó al roedor que se estiró en la cama antes de abrir sus ojos para mirar a su entrenador—. ¡Vamos a ver que desastre hizo Misty en la cocina que hay mucho silencio! —el roedor corrió al brazo extendido de su entrenador y subió a su hombro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando notaron que la chica no estaba en la cocina.

—¿A dónde se fue? —gruñó el entrenador, se acercó al refrigerador con rabia para ver que prepararse el mismo cuando notó la nota con una simpática carita de Misty, la tomó con la mano derecha y la leyó:

 _«¡Cómo no superaré tu dedicación de ayer, iré por algo para comer! ¡Calienta el agua para el café! Voy por algo con mucho chocolate»_

Solo pudo soltar una extraña risa y poner sus ojos en blanco por la resignación, llenó la tetera con agua y la puso a calentar mientras esperaba que su esposa llegara con el desayuno.

Estaba ya a punto de la desesperación, cuando sintió la puerta de entrada y volteó para ver a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y una caja en sus manos.

—¿Qué trajiste? —preguntó Ash atacando prácticamente la caja en cuanto la dejó en la mesa.

—Una tentación de Chocolate —le dijo con una sonrisa, y lo corrió para poder abrir ella la caja que escondía el pastel—. Es una torta panqueque de chocolate, relleno de mouse de chocolate y mira —la chica tomó uno de los trozos de chocolate con betas blancas que servía de decoración—. Está delicioso.

—Se supone que usted debería haber preparado el desayuno, señora —le dijo entre dientes.

—¡Pero mira es chocolate! —le seguía insistiendo mostrándole un trozo de chocolate para que Ash quitara el ceño fruncido y cayera ante la tentación de chocolate.

—¡Ya ok! —comentó quitándole el chocolate a Misty—. ¡Comamos que tengo hambre y hay mucho que hacer!

—¡De acuerdo!

Tras el desayuno, ambos se pusieron a acomodar la cabaña, Misty sacudió un poco el polvo de los muebles que no llegaron a usar y luego pasó un paño en la cerámicas del suelo, mientras Ash se encargó de guardar la loza en los cajones correspondiente y luego colgó la ropa que había dentro de lavadora para poner a lavar las sábanas que habían usado.

—Uff —resopló Misty con el brazo secándose la frente—, me cansé —se dejó caer en el sillón agotada por todo el ajetreo—. ¿Hay que hacer esto en todas las cabañas donde nos quedemos? —Ash con una sonrisa enorme, le afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo no pagó nada de esto, entra todo en los gastos pagados de la liga Pokémon, tengo que devolverles la mano de alguna forma. ¿Qué mejor que no tengan que pagarle a alguien para que venga a limpiar lo que yo ensucie?

—Eso sí —pensó la pelirroja inclinando la cabeza pensante—. Tienes razón.

—Además a mí no me cuesta nada hacerlo —le comentó abriendo la puerta de la habitación— .Ya terminamos así que —miró la hora del reloj y pasaban de medio día—, ¿vamos a comer?

—¡Apoyo la moción! —exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a la puerta para salir—. Muero de hambre.

…

Mientras buscaban un lugar para comer, aprovecharon a turistear un poco la isla, después de todo, se notaba que era una pequeña metrópolis, tiendas y miles de puestos de recuerdos o lugares para tomarse fotos. Misty iba con su teléfono celular en la mano tomando fotos de todo lo que veía y le llamaba la atención.

Ash -sin embargo- solo tomó dos fotos, una a Misty observando el mar y la otra que le dio más risa fue cuando un hombre cerca de la costa, desafiaba a la gente a acercarse a su Tentacruel a cambio de un cono de helado y la loca aficionada a los Pokémon de Agua y a los helados, no dudo en ir a abrazarlo dejando de piedra al pobre hombre. Sin dudas, usaría esa foto cuando quisiera molestar a su compañera.

Lo bueno de ese desafío fue que consiguieron un cono helado para ambos que amortiguó un poco el hambre hasta que decidieran en qué lugar comer algo.

Los pies ya estaban doliéndoles cuando decidieron parar a comer en un lugar bastante bonito al lado de la playa, aunque Pikachu salió corriendo antes de que pudieran entrar.

—¡Pikachu! —llamó Ash a su pokémon y salió tras él, no estaba muy lejos, conversaba con un pequeño Igglybuff, pero no estaba solo el pequeño pokémon rosado, a su lado una pequeña niña de unos tres años estaba llorisqueando mientras observaba atentamente a Pikachu.

—Mira Ash —Misty lo tomó del brazo indicándole a la pequeña niña que tenía sus rodillas llenas de arena y un pie descalzo, seguramente había caído de algún lado y extraviado su calzado—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó agachándose hasta la pequeña de cabellos burdeos, pero ésta solo corrió el rostro inflando las mejillas—. ¿Dónde estarán los padres? —preguntó incorporándose y se puso de punta de pie para ver si alguien la buscaba.

Ash se arrodilló sobre la arena y acariciando a Pikachu extendió su dedo índice izquierdo hacia Igglybuff.

—Hola Igglybuff, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó y el pokémon rosado respondió con una sonrisa tomando el dedo de Ash, aquello hizo que la niña lo mirara de reojo y luego sonriendo volteara hacia Ash—. Hola —la saludó con los ojos cerrados—, soy Ash y soy el entrenador de Pikachu, ¿tú eres?

—Hola, yo Mimi, y él es Puff —se presentó y a su Pokémon también, Ash le sonrió.

—No hay caso —comentó la pelirroja que cuando bajó la mirada y vio a Ash hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida con la pequeña, frunció el ceño y colocó los puños en su cadera—. ¿En qué momento se hicieron amigos?

—¡Así soy yo! —Ash se puso de pie con la niña en brazos—. Su nombre es Mimi, pero solo me ha dicho que tiene hambre, nada más.

—¿Llevémosla a comer con nosotros? —le propuso aún fijándose a sus alrededores por si alguien buscaba a la menor— Quizás algunas de las personas que están comiendo ahí dentro es el padre de la pequeña.

—Si vamos —afirmó Ash.

Así que los tres con ambos pokémon se volvieron a acercar a la tienda de comida, ordenaron y mientras esperaban por la comida preguntaron por si alguien conocía a la pequeña Mimi, pero por lo visto todos eran turistas. Decidieron comer, y más tarde iniciar una búsqueda de sus padres. La niña hizo buenas migas con Ash quien se mostraba entusiasmado con la niña que se divertía con Pikachu. Misty solo lo observaba en silencio.

Estaban sentados los dos en la playa cuando Misty regresó con unas sandalias rosadas. Trató de colocárselas, pero Mimi se negó rotundamente, la pelirroja apretó los labios para no soltar ningún insulto delante de la pequeña y dándole el calzado a Ash, se dejó caer al lado del entrenador, mientras éste le colocaba sin problemas las sandalias.

—Se ve que le caíste mejor tú que yo —protestó la líder de gimnasio abrazándose a sus piernas.

—Si —respondió Ash mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa—, eso parece.

Con la niña calzada, se pusieron de nuevo en la búsqueda de los padres de la pequeña Mimi, detuvieron a muchos turistas preguntándole por si eran los padres de la menor, pero nadie conocía a la pequeña.

Ya estaban a punto de ir con la oficial Jenny cuándo Misty pasó por una tienda y se enamoró de una caja que vio en vidriera, entró pese a las protestas de Ash a que no perdiera tiempo.

—¡Tú! —exclamó la mujer dependiente del local cuando Misty entró llevándose el susto de su vida—. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí por un par de horas? Tienes cara de buena persona…

—¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó Misty perpleja por el rápido hablar de la señora.

—Mi pequeña Mily se extravió, tengo que ir a buscarla y…

—¡Oye Misty! —la voz enojada de Ash interrumpió a la señora, que quedó helada cuando vio a Ash entrar con Mimi en sus brazos.

—¡Mily! —exclamó la señora tomando a la niña de brazos de Ash—. ¡Hija!

Misty retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a Ash, ambos observaron como la niña lloraba abrazada al pecho de su mamá.

—Lo siento, Mimi no se volverá a ir —le decía a su mamá limpiándose con sus manitas el rastro de lágrimas.

—¡Eso espero, espero que lo hagas de nuevo por favor! —le suplicó la señora—. ¡Tienes que aprender a esperar a que me desocupe, no puedes irte y menos cuando estoy atendiendo a clientes! —la regañó aun con la voz temblorosa. Luego su mirada se fijó en la pareja que aún estaba con ellas—. ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias por encontrar a mi pequeña!

—No es nada —comentó Ash con un gesto de su mano—, es bueno ayudar.

—Mira Mamá —la niña le enseñó las sandalias que Misty le había comprado—, Ash me las regaló.

—¿Ash? —gruñó Misty y el moreno la miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Que lindas —las observó y luego observó a Ash acercándose a la caja registradora—. ¿Cuánto les debo por ellas?

—¡Nada tranquila! —le comentó Misty algo nerviosa.

—Es un regalo de nosotros para ella —le informó Ash logrando que la acelerada mujer se tranquilizara.

—Oh, bueno.

—Creo que nosotros entonces ya nos vamos —Ash se acercó a Mimi para despedirse y ella lo abrazó fuerte y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

—Chao Ash —se despidió y éste salió de la tienda, Misty también se despidió, pero se detuvo y volvió a entrar a la tienda.

Ash estaba cruzado de brazos y moviendo el pie derecho con fastidio cuando Misty salió toda risueña cargando un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

—¿Y eso?

—Es para mi marido —exclamó la pelirroja, pero en cuanto Ash extendió su mano hacia el obsequio, Misty lo movió hacia un costado.

—¡Oye! Dijiste que era para mí —protestó Ash y la chica solo se rio aún más, adelantando los pasos para tomar distancia de éste—. ¡Oye, ¿a dónde vas?!

—¡A casa! —respondió poniéndose a correr para alejarse de Ash.

—¡Oye Misty! —protestó Ash saliendo a perseguirla.

Misty no se detuvo hasta que prácticamente llegó agotada a la puerta de la cabaña donde pasarían las pocas horas que le quedaban del día antes de que viniera por ellos el taxi que los llevaría al ferry. Ash la alcanzó a los pocos segundos, ambos estaban cansados por la actividad física pero Misty decidió entregarle el obsequio mientras abría la puerta.

Ash se quedó parado en el lumbral de la puerta cuando vio lo que escondía el obsequio de Misty, era una cajita de madera con un hermoso acabado en formas de columnas antiguas con tapa de vidrio. No entendió a que se debía ese regalo hasta que Misty apareció frente a él con algo en las manos. Era su Pikachu de Cristal.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que no tenías donde dejarlo, y cuando lo vi me dije que era justo para esto —tomó la caja y guardó el apreciado objeto dentro de ésta—. ¡Quedo perfecto!

—Gracias Misty —dijo emocionado por aquel gesto de la chica, ésta le sonrió con las manos tras ella.

—De nada Ash —afirmó con la cabeza—, los objetos valiosos tienen que estar siempre muy bien protegidos.

Con el querido Pikachu de Cristal de Ash protegido, se dedicaron a organizar su ropa y maletas. Misty observaba con un tic nervioso la pila de cajas largas y de zapatos que había en un rincón de la habitación.

—¿Por qué me deje convencer de comprar tantas cosas? —protestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque lo necesitas —le recordó Ash, quien imitando su pose se paró a su lado—, cada cosa de esta pila vas a usarla.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo voy a transportar? —volvió a protestar— No podemos viajar con este exceso de equipaje.

—Si tan solo pudieras conseguir como transportarlo —se dijo Ash y pensando se empezó a morder la uña del pulgar derecho.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —dijo Misty chasqueando los dedos— ¡Ya sé a quién pedirle ayuda! —Ash la miró rogando que no dijera la palabra mágica, no estando tan bien de ánimos, pero la dijo— Emiliano tiene un yate, podría llevarme las cosas a isla Secunda, él estará allá también —y no solo lo nombró, sino que también le dio otra pésima noticia.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? —dijo Ash, y por el tono de voz era perceptible que su buen ánimo se había esfumado.

—Me lo encontré cuando fui a comprar el pastel para el desayuno —lo miró con una sonrisa y levantó el dedo índice— ¿Sabías que su embarcación se llama Misty? —lo contaba como anécdota pero para Ash era como estar escuchando el supersónico de Zubat, solo quería que se callara, decidió salir de la habitación cuando ésta tomó el teléfono celular para llamar a su gran Emiliano.

—Debió casarse con él tanto que lo aprecia —gruñó dejándose caer en el sillón, Pikachu lo miró preocupado pero éste solo le acarició la cabeza—, tranquilo Pikachu, alguno de los dos tiene que estarlo.

No tardó mucho en sonar el timbre y que el dichoso hombre salvador de mujeres casadas llegara a la casa con otros dos sujetos que tomaron todas las cajas de Misty y se las llevaron.

—¡Gracias Emiliano! —le agradeció la chica con las manos juntas frente a ella—. La verdad no sabíamos qué hacer con ellas, y recordé tu yate.

—Sabes que todo lo que tengo es tuyo, aunque no lo quieras legalmente —respondió éste tomando las manos de Misty con las suyas, aquello hizo que Ash saltara del sillón y se parara tras Misty y la abrazara por la cintura haciendo que Emiliano bajara automáticamente las manos.

—¡Gracias Emiliano! —le dijo Ash con una sonrisa— ¡Ya puedes irte!

—¡Ash! —lo regañó Misty dándole un codazo que Ash a duras penas resistió, pero apretando los dientes fingió que no le había dolido.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Emiliano rascó su mejilla derecha—, nos vemos en isla Secunda, ahí vemos cómo hacemos para que puedas transportar las cajas de isla en isla sin que se vayan dañando.

—Ok —afirmó Misty soltándose del agarre de Ash para despedir a Emiliano, en cuanto éste se fue, Misty volteó furiosa contra el Campeón.

—¡Oye eso me dolió! —se quejó Ash

—¡Pero mira cómo te comportas con Emiliano! —protestó la chica tratando de no golpearlo—. ¡Pareces un marido celoso y déjame recordarte que lo de marido no es de verdad!

—Es que yo no entiendo porque rechazaste casarte con él, cuando te la pasas tan bien a su lado —aquello fue dicho con tanta burla que Misty se quedó de piedra observando a Ash—, ¿o esperas divorciarte de mí para ahora sí casarte con él?

—Oh mi Arceus —Misty elevó las manos por sobre su cabeza—, no voy a seguir con esto —y se fue hacia la habitación, la cual cerró con traba.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que la chica se había encerrado en la habitación y no faltaba mucho para que el taxi viniera por ellos para transportarlos hasta el puerto que los llevaría a isla Secunda, Ash aspiró profundamente y se acercó a la puerta, golpeó dos veces y esperó. Sin siquiera una palabra o una negación, la puerta se destrabó y se abrió para que éste pudiera pasar al interior.

Misty se dirigió una vez más a la cama y se sentó simplemente observándolo en silencio.

—Misty —pero cuando Ash iba a hablar Misty lo acalló rápidamente.

—No estoy enamorada de Emiliano, por eso no me casé con él —le dijo con un tono de voz tan frio que Ash sintió escalofríos—. Y aunque no estoy enamorada de ti e igual me casé, no significa que voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

¡Auch! Ash sabía que lo de ellos había sido un error pero dicho de esa forma le había dolido y mucho.

—Lo siento Misty —se dejó caer a su lado y bajó la mirada—. Sé que me comporté ayer y hoy como un hombre posesivo y celoso, yo no soy así, sé que tampoco estoy en mi derecho pero es que no puedo soportar como te llevas con Emiliano.

—Emiliano es mi amigo —le recordó asentándole la palabra «Amigo» — Quizás él quiere algo más pero no lo veo más allá de ese término.

—¡Pero Emiliano te come con la mirada! —exclamó Ash desesperado, pero ante la mirada de Misty volvió a bajar el tono de su voz— Ok, lo siento.

—Ayer no te dije nada porque lo encontré curioso y hasta entretenido —Misty se abrazó a sus piernas—, pero no me voy a poner como el trofeo de ustedes dos cada vez que se cruzan.

—¡Yo no te trato como trofeo! —protestó poniéndose de pie— Lo de que no somos marido y mujer más que de papel es algo que solo sabemos tú y yo, aparte de nuestra familia y Lance. ¿Cómo se supone que me comporte mientras este sujeto no para de hacerte insinuaciones? ¿Debo parecer que no me importa? ¿Debo fingir que somos de esas parejas abiertas que pueden salir con quien se le pegue la gana mientras están casados?

—¡Tampoco te pongas tan extremista, Ash! —gruñó la chica— ¡Solo no quiero que me jodas a mí con tus celos! Si quieres actuar como un marido preocupado y cuidadoso delante de Emiliano, bien, pero no me vengas a mí, a hacer una escena de celos porque, ¡Yo no te he dicho nada de Janice! —Ash no dijo nada así que Misty bajó un poco su tono de voz—. Tampoco sé si tienes alguna enamorada a la que le ando ocupando su lugar y la ves a ella cuando me defiendes a mí —no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero lo había dicho.

—Misty —Ash cerró los ojos y se sentó nuevamente al lado de la pelirroja—, yo siempre te veo a ti porque no estoy enamorado de nadie, no tengo tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Ni quiero pensar, solo dan dolor de cabeza —se quejó con ambas manos en la nuca.

—Oh bien, gracias.

—Misty, enserio —aspiró y cerró los ojos para suspirar—, discúlpame por ponerme así contigo, pero al menos lo hablamos y ya sabemos que no tenemos otras personas involucradas.

—Así es —respondió con una sonrisa, después de todo había conseguido quitarse una duda que cargaba en su cabeza desde que estaban en el Ferry camino a la isla—. Y no te preocupes Ash, te perdono por ser un machista celópata —y tomando la almohada que tenía en la espalda lo golpeó de lleno lanzándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Oye, no es justo! —se quejó el campeón consiguiendo la otra almohada para devolvérsela a su compañera.

—¡Oye, eso me dolió! —se quejó ahora Misty por el almohadazo que Ash le dio.

—¡Me debías el de esta mañana! —festejó Ash arrodillándose en la cama para poder vengarse de su amiga de mejor manera.

—¡Eso no se vale! —protestó Misty protegiéndose con sus piernas y brazos.

—¿Por qué no? —Ash bajó el almohadón y la miró.

—Porque yo no puedo atacarte —y rápidamente fue ahora ella quien, tenía a Ash a merced del almohadón. Hasta que el almohadón cayó a un lado y todo fue un simple forcejeo de manos que terminó con los rostros de ambos sumamente cerca, se miraron expectantes, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas y sus respiraciones sumamente agitadas, habían comenzado a cerrar los ojos para dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y ahí, al casi roces de sus labios, un bocinazo hizo que se separaran de golpe.

Un nuevo bocinazo hizo que se levantaran de la cama y salieran a ver quién era, el taxi que venía a recogerlos para llevarlos al ferry ya estaba esperándolos.

No tuvieron ni siquiera tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido por lo rápido que pasaron las cosas, solo tomaron sus cosas y se montaron en el vehículo. El silencio reinó en el taxi hasta que el chofer les informó del monto a cancelar.

Ash pagó y bajaron en el puerto, el Campeón tomó su maleta, el bolso de Misty y se acercó hacia Janice que esperaba con una sonrisa a Ash en el lugar.

—¡Ash! —la chica le extendió una llave con una sonrisa—. Ésta es la llave de la cabaña de isla Secunda, necesito la de Isla Prima para devolverla —Ash dejó las maletas y realizó el cambio de llaves con la asistente de Lance—. Lance me dijo que Misty iba a ayudarte en las conferencias así que tengo que volver a Kanto con él.

—¿Eh? —Misty miró a Janice confundida pero por la mirada de la chica, pudo saber que no estaba nada feliz por darle su sagrado puesto de asistente de Ash.

—Bueno —sonriendo se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzar la mejilla de Ash y despedirlo de un beso—, recuerda que en una semana tenemos la reunión de fanáticas en isla Quarta.

—¿Perdón? —Misty volvió a meterse en la conversación, así que Ash sin mirarla fingió una carraspera.

—Una vez cada seis meses, hago un encuentro con mis fans que pagan su membresía a mi fan club —volvió a carraspear para que Janice, captara el mensaje y pasara a retirarse.

—¡Ok, nos estamos viendo, adiós! ¡No me odien por mi maldad!—tras despedirse la alegre jovencita se alejó dejando a Ash y a Misty solos y confundidos. No fue hasta que abordaron y el tripulante que los guio a sus aposentos, les informó que sus reservas eran a nombre separados que entendieron las palabras de Janice. Se sorprendieron, pero -en ese momento- lo agradecieron. Se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno entró a su respectivo camarote dejándose caer en las camas hasta el próximo día donde llegarían a su destino.

…

En Pueblo Paleta, la mujer de cabellera rubia tachaba un día más en un calendario casero que ella y Delia habían fabricado en cuanto la pareja se fue.

—¡Una semana y no han llamado! —protestó la rubia cerrando el plumón negro.

—Nosotras tampoco lo hicimos —comentó Delia elevando la taza para beber un poco de su té.

—Solo una semana más para que todas nuestras dudas se disipen —afirmó una vez más Daisy observando el calendario—, al menos ya termino una semana…

—Pero me preocupan las otras tres —susurró Delia también observando el calendario—, es lo que más me preocupa.


	9. Día 08

**Primera Publicación: 10 de Diciembre de 2014**

 **Resubida: 30 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 08**

* * *

El sol que iniciaba su salida dividió con una línea dorada el horizonte, separando el océano del cielo; aunque todos en la embarcación parecían dormir, una joven de cabellos anaranjados se escabulló de su habitación hacia la cubierta buscando un poco de tranquilidad para sus pensamientos, que a esa hora de la madrugada parecían correr una maratón en su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella en este momento?_

Llegó hasta las protecciones de la cubierta y se tomó con ambas manos de la barandilla, el frío del metal le llegó hasta la nuca pero ni aun así, podría sentirse tranquila.

—¡Cielos Misty! —protestó contra ella misma— No es la primera vez que quedas así con Ash, incluso ya lo has besado. ¿Por qué te pones así por un simple acercamiento? —resopló fastidiada y se soltó para girar y dejar la espalda apoyada contra la barandilla— ¿Por qué tengo que completar la escena una y otra vez? —gruñó apretando los puños— ¡Tonta Dawn y sus castigos! —llevó ambas manos a su rostro y se las deslizó con desesperación—. ¡Menos mal que no recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche entre Ash y yo o no podría estar tranquila! Porque aquel beso en Sinnoh…

. . .

— _¡Lo siento Misty! —Dawn se le acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa, oh sí, la pelirroja podía sentir la maldad escapando por cada uno de los poros de la coordinadora de Sinnoh— Has estado distraída todo el día y has perdido tres de las cinco pruebas así que…_

— _¡Castigo! —acompañaron con un grito, May, Iris, Serena y Bonnie._

— _¿Qué me van a hacer? —preguntó con algo de miedo. Sí, con la mirada de las cinco chicas sobre ella, sintió miedo._

— _¡Tienes que pasar un reto! —le explicó Dawn sonriendo de lado— Te daremos dos opciones —levantó el dedo índice—. Darle un lindo abrazo al nuevo Wurmple de May._

— _¡Sí! —May levantó con ambas manos la pokébola del pokémon oruga._

— _O… —continuó para luego detenerse y burlarse un poco del rostro de la pelirroja._

— _¿O? —preguntó asustada la chica sabiendo que eso no lo haría ni muerta._

— _O como eres la única soltera del grupo, ir a besar a Ash —en el momento que Dawn señaló al campeón, éste escupió un poco de la bebida que estaba ingiriendo._

— _¿Qué yo qué? —exclamó Ash poniéndose de pie._

— _¡Tienen que besarse! —la chica de cabellos azules dio un aplauso—. Ash, tú perdiste las otras dos pruebas así que…_

— _¡No quiero ni uno ni lo otro! —protestó Misty cruzándose de brazos._

— _Yo tampoco, prefiero besar al Wurmple —afirmó Ash también cruzándose de brazos._

 _Serena se acercó a su novio y le susurró algo al oído que hizo sonreír al líder de gimnasio. Buscó su mochila y con la mano Aipom, Clemont tomó a Misty y la acercó a Ash._

— _¡Clemont, ¿qué haces?! —protestó la pelirroja pero el rubio solo se acomodó las gafas._

— _Castigos son castigos —le respondió._

— _¡Ya! —Dawn se paró entre ellos— No nos obliguen a usar a los pokémon para atarlos juntos, vamos, se me dan un besito con cariño_

 _Ash y Misty se miraron con los ojos entre cerrados y los labios fruncidos, no querían hacerlo pero sabían que no pararían hasta que se salieran con la suya. Adelantaron los pasos que faltaban y juntaron sus labios, estaban por separarse pero Dawn les apretó las cabezas._

— _¡Con cariño dije! —les dijo con una sonrisa._

— _¡Como si se amaran! —gritó Brock con ambas manos alrededor de la boca._

— _¡Con Cariño! —el coro no tardó en convertirse en un cantito, ambos mascullaron una maldición y se miraron una vez más, Ash llevó las manos al rostro de la pelirroja y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, poco a poco fueron intensificando el beso hasta que el cuerpo de Misty se relajó y terminó con las manos enroscadas tras la nuca de Ash._

 _Todos miraban asombrados como aquel beso, terminó convirtiéndose en algo que empezó a subir la temperatura del ambiente._

— _¡Ok, pueden separarse! —Dawn se acercó a tratar de separarlos—. ¡Ajam! —fingió toser— ¿Nos escuchan? —se volteó hacia los demás y todos se miraron sorprendidos, pero con una sonrisa bastante cómplice entre ellos—. ¿Quieren un cuarto? —les preguntó con un sutil empujón que hizo que ambos se esperaran avergonzados por lo que había pasado— Menos mal que no querían…_

. . .

—¡Demonios! —protestó por haber recordado aquella escena que le ponía la piel de gallina— ¿Por qué me puso así el beso la otra vez? ¿Por qué realmente quería que me besara anoche? —volvió a poner la mano derecha en su rostro— ¿Por qué?

…

El sol brillaba sobre el mar para cuando el moreno de cabellos oscuros despertó fastidiado. Casi no había podido dormir y cada vez que podía conciliar el sueño, una ráfaga de imágenes random venía a su mente jugando totalmente con su cuerpo. No solo regresaba a él, el beso de Sinnoh, sino también esa mañana donde la camisa de dormir femenina estaba casi desabrochada y dejaba ver prácticamente la piel nívea de sus senos o incluso el recuerdo del cuerpo de Misty enredado en las sábanas del hotel en ciudad Neón… ¡Definitivamente aquella noche había sido una tortura!

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y se sacudió el cabello con desesperación al recordar que aún le quedaban tres semanas a su lado. ¿Podría resistirla? ¿En qué momento aquel cuerpo femenino se le había convertido en un imán?

Ingresó al baño desesperado y abrió la llave de agua fría para poder lavarse la cara y empaparse el cabello; aun así, la sensación de calor no se le quitaba. Junto agua en su mano derecha y se la llevó a la nuca, sintió el frío entrar hasta penetrar en sus huesos pero aun así no era suficiente. Siguió ahora con los brazos y maldijo entre dientes que aquel ferry fuera tan simple que no tuviera ducha para hacerle el suplicio más llevadero. Terminó metiendo la cabeza bajo la llave hasta que sintió que sus pensamientos se congelaban.

Tomó una toalla y se secó un poco, salió y buscó una camisa de manga corta roja y una bermuda negra; se la colocó y salió a desayunar extendiéndole su brazo a su pokémon.

Se acercaron a la puerta de Misty, pero cuando Ash levantó el puño para golpear, lo bajó.

¿Y sí estaba dormida? ¿Y si estaba en traje de baño? Quizás debía evitarla hasta que bajaran en isla Secunda.

Pese a la protesta del roedor eléctrico, Ash se encaminó hacia el salón donde estaban sirviendo desayuno, mirando una gran estatua que había en el lugar.

—Wow, es un hermoso Ampharos —susurró cuando se llevó a una jovencita por delante, evitó que ésta cayera tomándola entre sus brazos—Ups disculpe, ¿está bien? —pero cuando alzó sus ojos cafés hacia los ojos verdes de la chica, sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como las de su pokémon.

—Si Ash, estoy bien —respondió Misty al momento que éste la volvió a poner de pie—. Justo iba a buscarte, buenos días —le comentó con una sonrisa.

—Bu… buenos días —dijo retrocediendo dos pasos para mantener la distancia, de pronto sintió las manos húmedas, tanto que empezó a mover sus dedos con desesperación.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Misty al momento que su celular comenzó a sonar y levantó el dedo índice en señal de que la esperara—. ¡Violeta! —Misty se alejó de Ash para salir a cubierta, mientras éste se acercó a la barra y pidió un jugo con extra hielo, el camarero lo miró extrañado pero obedeció. Ash se tragó el jugo y después dejó uno de los hielos en su boca, era tanto el frío que sintió, que su lengua empezó a paralizarse—. ¡Ya! —dijo Misty regresando y vio a Ash que lucía extraño— ¿Estás bien? —el moreno solo afirmó así que ella tratando de hacer de cuenta que le creyó continuó su plática—. Violeta va a enviar mis pokémon al centro Pokémon de isla Secunda, ya extraño a mis pequeños.

—Qué bueno —dijo entre dientes con la lengua paralizada—. ¿Vamos a comer?

—¿Qué le pasó a tu lengua? —preguntó acercándosele tanto que Ash retrocedió un paso y termino en el suelo—. ¡Ash!

—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! —rechazó la mano femenina y se levantó de un movimiento tan ágil que dejó sorprendída a Misty.

—Wow… —comentó, pero se empezó a sentir extraña por el actuar distante de Ash, aun así ambos buscaron su desayuno y se sentaron a comer.

Ash no dijo nada, solo comía sin mirar a la pelirroja que empezó a incomodarse ¿Sería por lo que pasó anoche?

—Ash, lo de anoche —dijo algo dudosa de como tocar ese tema—, quería que…

—Discúlpame por eso —la interrumpió aún sin mirarla—, no volverá a pasar —le dijo y siguió comiendo.

Misty apretó sus labios sin saber cómo sentirse, _¿bien, triste?_ Quizás decepcionada era la respuesta más adecuada.

—Ash, ¿qué haremos hoy? —le preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación amistosa.

—Yo en cuento bajemos, tengo una conferencia y luego más tarde una comida —la miró con una sonrisa bastante fingida—. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, no sé, fíjate si sales a pasear o cómo vas a recuperar a tus Pokémon y entrenar.

—Pero Janice —iba a protestar recordándole que ahora Janice no estaría para ayudarlo pero él la volvió a interrumpir.

—Yo puedo solo, no te preocupes por mí, tú diviértete, que para eso son las vacaciones.

Misty frunció el cejo e hizo un gesto con sus labios de fastidio.

—¿Y si salgo con Emiliano? —le preguntó entre dientes a ver que reacción tenía su "marido", para su sorpresa, Ash la miró con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa.

—Adelante, si es así, pásala bien —juntó su plato, su taza y cuando iba a levantarse se encontró con un tripulante que estaba buscándolo— ¿Qué paso?

—El barco va a llegar media hora retrasado al puerto de Isla Secunda, así que tendrá un transporte esperándolo para llevarlo a la conferencia —tras recibir la información, Ash afirmó con la cabeza y le agradeció.

—Entonces me iré a prepararme, gracias —y sin despedirse de Misty salió hacia su camarote una vez más.

—¿Y ahora que bicho le picó a Ash Ketchum? —protestó la pelirroja llevándose una frutilla con chocolate a la boca.

Ash llegó a su camarote y se apoyó en la puerta, llevando ambas manos con desesperación a su cara para luego revolotearse el cabello sumamente ofuscado.

—¿Adelante y pásala bien? —repitió con burla— ¿Adelante y pásala bien? ¡Como tan idiota Ash! —bajó una mano y hecha un puño golpeó la puerta.

. . .

Las horas fueron pasando, Ash tenía varias hojas en la cama y las observaba tratando de acomodarlas, mientras que Misty estaba con Pikachu disfrutando del sol ya que otra cosa no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando el barco ancló en Isla Secunda, Ash se apresuró a descender, no sin antes tomar el bolso de Misty para ayudarla.

—Gracias —dijo ésta de forma seca por el actual del campeón.

Cuando bajaron, a la salida del puerto había dos autos esperándolos, uno era de Emiliano que con una sonrisa perfecta, vestido con una camisa celeste y pantalón oscuro esperaba por la pareja.

—Ese es el taxi que te llevará directo a la conferencia, deberías pasarle la llave a Misty de la cabaña para que la acompañe a dejar los…

—No te preocupes —Ash lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta del taxi—, Misty viene conmigo.

—Pero —protestó la chica sin comprender pero la mirada de Ash fue tan tierna que no pudo resistirse.

—Necesito a mi esposa a mi lado —cerró los ojos—. No podría hacer nada sin ella, por eso tiene que venir conmigo —el chofer abrió el maletero para que pudieran echar los bolsos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Emiliano acomodándose el cuello de la camisa bastante incomodo—, nos vemos allá.

—Hasta luego Emiliano —se despidió Misty entrando al taxi, Ash solo movió la mano en señal de despedida y se montó también al auto— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó molesta en cuanto el taxi comenzó su camino hacia el recinto donde harían la conferencia.

—Cambio de planes a último minuto —la miró—. Al final si voy a necesitar a mi asistente.

—Bipolar —susurró Misty cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo su mirada en la ventanilla que daba hacia la costanera, donde se veía la hermosa playa de Isla Secunda.

—El ambiente está pesado —comentó Ash a Pikachu, Misty volvió a mirarlo como queriendo matarlo, pero el chofer los interrumpió.

—El clima de la isla es así, no se extrañen si de la nada se nubla y empieza a llover con tormenta eléctrica incluida, deberían comprar velas por las dudas, si se van a quedar varios días.

—Oh —exclamó Ash observando al conductor—, lo tendremos en cuenta.

—Clima tropical —Misty se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y volvió a mirar por la ventana—, me encantaría que lloviera y se fuera la pesadez de… —miró de reojo a Ash— del clima.

Fueron parte del trayecto en silencio hasta que sonó el celular de Misty.

—¡Violeta! —contestó— ¿Qué? Oh cielos, veo que ya te enteraste, esa Daisy no se puede quedar callada —Ash la miró de reojo por el fastidio de las palabras de la pelirroja—. Ya, no me digas nada tú también, sé que creían que se me iba a ir el tren solo por rechazar a Emiliano y ahora me casé solo cuatro meses después de decir que nunca lo haría, pero… —Ash la vio cerrar los ojos y mover la cabeza como si lo que le estuvieran diciendo no fuera nada importante hasta que lanzó una carcajada—. Eso es nuevo, ¿de verdad? Gracias hermana… No sé si lo haré tan literal, pero gracias —entre risas se despidió de su hermana—. Ok, gracias por enviarme a mis pokémon.

—¿Qué te dijo Violeta? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me dijo que ya que me quedan veinte días de casada que aproveche la experiencia —Ash se sobresaltó un poco por la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en los labios de la pelirroja.

—¿A… aprovechar? —de los nervios la voz de Ash salió entrecortada, no pudo evitar recorrer las piernas largas femeninas apenas cubierta con un short blanco. Tragó grueso y corrió la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Misty levantó del dedo índice derecho y se golpeó los labios tratando de adivinar qué era lo que le sucedía a su marido.

—Aunque le dije que no podría hacerlo tan literal —siguió mirándolo para ver sus reacciones—, digo, faltan dos cosas para que se pueda aprovechar bien, uno es el amor —movió el dedo índice en círculos y luego soltó la otra palabra—, y la otra es la Pasión —Ash volvió a sobresaltarse con aquella palabras. Y eso la confundió— ¿Verdad?

Ash no respondió, solo afirmó con la cabeza sumamente tieso, porque quizás no había amor, pero lo segundo, vaya que podía ponerlo en dudas en ese momento.

Gracias a Arceus y para Ash, el viaje había terminado, pagaron el taxi y descendieron del vehículo para tomar sus bolsos, Emiliano ya esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos a que llegaran al lugar.

—¡Bien! —exclamó y mostró sus manos para después alzarlas hacia arriba como enseñándolo el lujoso lugar que se encontraba tras él— Este es el auditorio de isla Secunda, ¿Qué les parece?

El lugar aprovechaba muy bien la pequeña montaña que tenía, desde dónde nacía misteriosamente una hermosa…

—¡Siento una cascada! —exclamó Misty sumamente emocionada.

—Exacto —Emiliano junto sus manos y la señaló—, hay una hermosa cascada que nace de la montaña que tenemos a un lado, es maravillosa y el agua es muy cristalina.

—Las cascadas me traen tan lindos recuerdos —dijo emocionada.

—Por la medalla, ¿verdad? —preguntó Emiliano, pero para sorpresa de él y del mismísimo Ash que aun estaba algo paralizado por la conversación del taxi, ésta se tomó del brazo derecho de Ash con una enorme sonrisa.

—A Ash lo conocí gracias a la cascada de Pueblo Paleta —apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del moreno—, ¿no, amor?

Ash sacudió la cabeza y miró de reojo a Misty afirmando con la cabeza.

—Ni quiero imaginar lo que me hubiera pasado si no te encontraba ahí ese día.

Emiliano tosió incomodó y se corrió para dejarlos pasar. Y una vez dentro, tomó la delantera para guiarlos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ash entre dientes viendo como la chica aún seguía pegada a su brazo.

—¿Qué soy buena actriz, cierto? —Ash se detuvo y observó la sonrisa burlesca de la pelirroja, no dijo nada pero se soltó del amarre para poder tomar mejor su maleta y el bolso de ésta.

—De primera —soltó antes de adelantarse y dejar a la pelirroja que solo llevó las manos a su espalda y se sonrió.

Cuando Ash ingresó al auditorio, éste ya se encontraba lleno y estaban ansiosos por empezar.

—Buenas tardes a todos —se paró al borde del escenario e hizo una reverencia—, el barco que me transportaba sufrió un retraso pero ya estoy aquí. Empezaremos.

Se acercó a una mesa y empezó a pasar fotos de sus Pokémon.

—Estos son algunos de los Pokémon que he capturado en mi búsqueda para ser el mejor —le indicó a Misty que siguiera pasando las imágenes y él volvió a adelantarse al borde del escenario—. Muchos, siempre me han criticado porque soy el Campeón de Kanto sin tener ni siquiera el veinte por ciento de todos los pokémon existente, ahora viene mi pregunta: ¿Es necesario atrapar a todos los Pokémon para poder entenderlos? ¿Quién cree que sí? —preguntó, varios levantaron la mano, luego pidió que las bajaran con un gesto de la mano— Ahora levanten la mano quienes creen que no se necesita atrapar a todos los pokémon para ser un Maestro, como nos hacen creer desde que somos chicos?

Solo un par de manos se levantaron, haciendo que Ash girara nuevamente para quedar al lado de Misty.

—Ella es Misty y es líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste —señaló hacia el público— ¿Alguien sabe que Pokémon entrena su gimnasio?

—Tipo Agua —respondió una voz entre los presentes, Ash sonrió.

—Muy bien —colocó la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Misty—, ella es entrenadora de Pokémon del tipo Agua, también soñaba con ser una Maestra Acuática —la miró con una sonrisa— ¿Recuerdas que descubriste durante tu viaje Pokémon?

—Yo —no pudo evitar ruborizarse por tener que hablar en público sin estar preparada mentalmente, pero tomó aire y adelantó un poco sus pasos para ser escuchada—, siempre había querido atrapar a todos los pokémon de agua, entrenarlos y ser la mejor. Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que no necesitaba encerrarlos en una pokébola para poder comunicarme con ellos, saber cómo se sienten o que es lo que necesitan —giró un poco para poder ver a Ash y tras intercambiar sonrisas volvió a mirar al público—. Yo tenía bastantes inseguridades al inicio pero comprendí que no necesito tener mucho para ser la mejor, quizás solo tenga unos quince Pokémon de agua bajo mi mando, pero la conexión que tenemos entre nosotros nos hacen tan poderosos como si fuéramos los mejores.

Ash volvió a pararse al lado de Misty.

—Ahí llegamos al punto clave —Ash junto los dedos y afirmó—. La conexión. Si tú tienes una buena conexión con tu Pokémon, no importará la cantidad. Podrán enfrentar todo lo que se les ponga en frente. Sigamos con el ejemplo del gimnasio Celeste —dijo aun sonriendo así que Misty lo miró—. Cuando yo la conocí, ella una jovencita que si bien amaba a los pokémon de agua le tenía terror a uno —con la mirada le enseñó el público— ¿Quieres contarles?

Misty frunció un poco el ceño y cruzó los brazos tras ella.

—Cuando era pequeña tuve un accidente con un Gyarados, por lo que durante la mitad de mi vida le he tenido respeto y bastante terror. Cuando inicie mi viaje Pokémon me llevé conmigo solo a tres de mis cuatro Pokémon, no quería que mi Magikarp llegara a evolucionar y lo deje en el gimnasio prácticamente encerrado en su pokébola porque incluso a mis hermanas le molestaba que no pudiera hacer nada.

—Y saben que tras la débil apariencia de Magikarp —acotó Ash acercándose con dos banquetas para que pudieran sentarse a conversar con los presentes—, se esconde el peligroso Gyarados —miró a Misty con los labios apretados y luego sonrió—. No hay que juzgar a los Pokémon por la apariencia, ¿verdad?

—No —resopló y siguió con su historia—, cuando terminé mi viaje Pokémon, me enteré que Magikarp había salido de su pokébola mientras mis hermanas estaban de viaje y había evolucionado dejando mi gimnasio prácticamente inutilizable. Y para colmo de males, venía un inspector de la liga Pokémon a revisar mi gimnasio. Realmente me sentí muy sola en ese momento, me había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de mis amigos y… —al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Misty, Ash sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho—, no sabía si podía conmigo misma. Pero tomé el desafío de calmar a Gyarados, traté de comunicarme con él, que viera lo felices que eran mis demás pokémon conmigo pero solo empeoré las cosas. Gyarados me odiaba.

—¿Y Gyarados ahora la quiere? —preguntó una jovencita de una ancha trenza castaña y de ojos azules que abrazaba a un lindo Azurill.

—Si —afirmó antes de continuar— No me siento muy orgullosa de lo que hice al inicio —con una mueca trató de recordar lo que había sucedido—, conseguí una jaula y lo encerré en lo profundo de la piscina que sirve como campo de batallas y solo se enojó más. Para completar el mal día, un trio de pesados llegó a desafiarme por el gimnasio, querían quitármelo y yo no me iba a dejar vencer, estaba a punto de derrotarlos cuando decidieron ir a atacar a Gyarados.

Ash observó como todos estaban en silencio prestando atención a la narración de la pelirroja, sorprendido.

—En mi desesperación, salté al agua y traté de proteger a Gyarados de los piquetes venenosos de los Tentacruel pero no sé puede competir contra un Pokémon, al menos que seas Ash Ketchum —lo señaló sacando un par de risas.

—Sí, que chistosa —protestó Ash entre dientes mientras la pelirroja seguía contando su historia.

—Gyarados me vio protegerlo y en un acto de desesperación, rompió la jaula en donde lo encerré y me sacó del agua. Realmente me sentí genial cuando pude darle órdenes a mi Pokémon y éste respondió. Eliminamos a las molestias y yo al momento que pude encerrar a mi pokémon en la pokébola, me sentí bastante aliviada, porque encima, la Joy que me acompañóen toda mi travesía era la inspectora. Así que conseguí superar mi miedo y hacerme del liderazgo de mi gimnasio, todo en el mismo día.

—¿Algo más que acotar? —preguntó Ash aún con una sonrisa.

—No hay que ver a los Pokémon como solo un número más, hay que verlos como aliados, como amigos. Solo cuando el Pokémon genera la perfecta conexión con su entrenador va a demostrar todo su poder.

—Un aplauso por favor —pidió Ash poniéndose de pie para aplaudir a su esposa, ésta frunció los labios por el bochorno que estaba sintiendo pero su marido solo estaba sonriendo como si fuera algo normal.

Luego de la charla de Misty, Ash se enfocó a resolver dudas de entrenadores que habían pedido una audición con él. La pelirroja estaba algo aburrida con las manos en la nuca observando como Ash conversaba con niños y niñas, aunque no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa, también.

—¿Misty? —ésta volteó para ver a Emiliano, el rubio de ojos claros tenía las manos ocultas tras él— ¿Aburrida?

—Algo, pero me gusta ver a Ash tan concentrado.

—¿Te molesta si te invito a almorzar? —miró su reloj— Son más de la una y media de la tarde, y por lo visto, Ash se va a demorar un par de horas más.

—Si —Misty observó la fila de niños que aún esperaban por intercambiar ideas con Ash, frunció los labios y terminó por levantar la mano derecha para que Ash la viera. Cuando éste la vio, se disculpó y se acercó a ella— ¡Ash!

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —preguntó.

—Me dijiste que ibas a estar ocupado y que yo podría salir a recorrer —aquella frase hizo que Ash cerrara los ojos temiendo lo que vendría—, y Emiliano se ofreció a invitarme a almorzar, claro si tú —se iba a defender pero Ash la interrumpió con una sonrisa mal fingida que Emiliano notó.

—Emiliano es solo un amigo, tú lo has dicho, salgan y pásenla bien —le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida—, yo aún estoy muy ocupado, nos vemos en la tarde en la cabaña. No llegues tarde que tenemos una fiesta.

Y sin más, se fue para seguir atendiendo a los niños con un excelente humor.

Emiliano no dijo nada, hasta que tras guiar a Misty a un bonito y tranquilo restaurante se quedaron completamente solos.

—¿Eres feliz? —soltó tan de repente, que Misty se atragantó con el vaso de refresco.

—¿Perdón?

—No lo sé, a veces parecen que estuvieran enamorados pero otras veces lo dejan muy en duda —comentó levantando su copa de vino tinto.

—Sigo sin comprender —la pelirroja trató de hacerse la desentendida.

—Hoy en el escenario parecían una pareja feliz, sus miradas, el ambiente armonioso que se formó entre ambos era perfecto pero luego —bebió para pensar que decir y luego bajó la copa—, parecían dos extraños. Y estoy preocupado.

—No deberías estar preocupado —le sonrió tratando de no sonar nerviosa—, Ash y yo somos así, siempre hemos sido así y aunque nos amamos a veces cuesta todo lo de la convivencia.

—Pero, ¿no habían convivido antes?

—Sí, pero como amigos —bajó la mirada hacia su plato de ensalada—, es distinto ahora que somos marido y mujer. Y Ash es bastante reservado en tema de sus sentimientos, y como que hay cosas que no sabe canalizar bien como los celos.

—Me extrañó que no supiera de mí, si nos conocemos hace dos años —Emiliano empezó a quitarse sus dudas, algo había ahí y no entendía que era.

—No le dije porque me agradas y quería evitar una pelea innecesaria —le sonrió con los ojos cerrados—. Ash sabe que solo lo amo a él, y es lo que importa.

—Entiendo —corrió la mirada hacia la ventana del restaurante que daba al mar—, igual no puedo evitar preocuparme y sentir bastante celos de su posición.

—Emiliano —Misty volvió a sonreírle—, si te preguntas si soy feliz, lo soy. Si me está costando adaptarme por el hecho de que no pensaba verme involucrada en las conferencias y todo eso. Ash incluso me ha dicho que si no quería no pasaba nada, pero yo siento que como su esposa debo hacerlo.

—Hombre afortunado —masculló Emiliano volviendo a concentrarse en su comida—, realmente lo envidio, no solo tiene tu corazón y todo tu amor, si no también tu devoción… Para ser bastante tosco a veces, es un ser envidiable.

—Ash es demasiado ingenuo a veces, cree que todo el mundo es perfecto, por eso cuando las cosas a su alrededor cambian un poquito se pone tosco, pero no es un mal hombre.

—Su manejo con los Pokémon me lo deja en claro —extendió su mano y Misty dejó que Emiliano le tomara la mano—. Pero lo que más me importa es que sea un buen hombre contigo.

Misty cerró los ojos y afirmó segura de aquello.

—Ash ha sido el amor de mi vida desde que era un niña —le confesó, sorprendiendo al rubio, ya que sintió el remezón en su mano al momento que la soltó—, lo conozco mejor que a mí misma y te puedo asegurar que habernos casado fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar.

Emiliano se sintió algo tranquilo, al menos no podía dudar de lo que le decía Misty pero Ash -sin duda- era un tema aparte. Algo había en él que no terminaba de cuadrarle. Terminados de comer, Emiliano la llevó a recoger a sus Pokémon y de paso, recorrer un parte de la isla, Misty estaba encantada por las bellas artesanías que había en las tiendas, según le había contado Emiliano, eran hechas con conchas marinas que llegaban a las costas luego de las tormentas.

—Las tormentas son un gran espectáculo —Emiliano caminaba de espaldas mirando a la pelirroja que admiraba una pulsera de hilo que se había comprado—, el cielo se pone oscuro y los relámpagos morados lo adornan de una forma tan maravillosa.

—Ahora entiendo porque hay varios parrarayos —respondió colocándose la pulsera y mirando a su acompañante.

—Así es —afirmó con una sonrisa—, dicen que habrá tormenta para pasado mañana, quizás tengas suerte y puedas verla.

—¡Me encantaría!

—¿Ya quieres ir a la cabaña? —miró una vez más el reloj de su muñeca y pasaban las cinco de la tarde— ¡Ya son más de las cinco de la tarde!

—¡Y todavía tengo que llegar a arreglarme! —protestó la chica entrando en crisis— ¿Mis cosas están en la cabaña?

—Si Ash está en la cabaña, tus cosas están allí —contestó y ambos se apuraron a llegar al lugar donde pasaría tres noches. Se despidieron momentáneamente en la entrada y Emiliano se retiró en cuanto Misty giró la manilla y ésta se abrió.

Adentro, Ash estaba terminando de acomodar el cuello de su camisa, traía el cabello húmedo por lo que Misty dedujo que acababa de bañarse.

—Al fin llegas —soltó Ash al ver la hora—, salimos en media hora, ¿estarás a tiempo? —algo en su tono de voz no le gustaba, pero sabía que en si, ella estaba en falta una vez más. Se le había ido la hora turisteando.

—¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! —entró a la habitación pero no estaban sus cosas ahí— ¿Y mis cosas? —salió hacia la sala y Ash le señaló la otra habitación— ¿Eh?

—Janice nos arrendo una cabaña doble, puse tus cosas en esa habitación —le informó.

—¿Y Pikachu? —preguntó caminando hacia la otra habitación.

—En el centro Pokémon —la miró bastante incomodo—, Misty —le hizo un gesto con la mano— el tiempo corre.

—Ya voy, ya voy —se encerró en la habitación y se metió en el baño, se daría una ducha rápida para quitarse la humedad de la isla.

Luego, buscó entre las cajas un vestido azul marino y unos zapatos a juego. Se los colocó, buscó unos aros azules y salió a la sala tomándose parte de su cabello.

—¡Ya estoy, ya estoy! —pero del apuro trastabilló y fue a parar en los brazos de Ash.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Gracias —dijo avergonzada, Ash la paró al momento que sonó una bocina fuera de la cabaña.

—Y justo a tiempo —le dijo tomando su celular. Misty tomó su cartera y se colocó algo de rímel y labial en el taxi para no ir tan pálida a la fiesta.

Ash la vio acomodarse las mangas acampanadas del vestido y luego, acomodar su pecho en las copas del mismo, aquello lo hizo ruborizar y tuvo que salir del auto para tomar aire. Caminó hacia la otra puerta para abrírsela y que Misty pudiera descender.

—¡Llegamos a tiempo! —festejó la pelirroja tomándose del brazo de su marido.

—Por suerte no te demoras mucho en arreglarte —comentó agradecido de aquel detalle de su esposa.

—Es que un rostro tan bello como el mío, no necesita de mucho tiempo para quedar perfecto —aquel comentario hizo que Ash soltara una carcajada que rompió la tensión que había entre ellos.

—Puede ser —exclamó entre sonrisas al ponerse en camino hacia la fiesta.

Adentro del lugar, Ash trató de esquivar un poco a Misty, a quien incluso había dejado que bailara con Emiliano que estaba más que feliz de compartir un par de ritmos musicales con la pelirroja.

—¡Ash! —un joven de más o menos la edad de Ash se le acercó, tenía cabello castaño y anteojos redondos sobre sus ojos verdes— ¿Cómo le haces?

—¿Eh? —Ash dejó su copa de Champagne para mirar a su amigo— ¿A qué te refieres Nick?

—¿Cómo puedes dejar que tu esposa baile con ese hombre? —le indicó Emiliano, Ash volteó sobre su hombro y los vio conversar— Se nota que quiere con ella.

—Lo sé, pero tengo plena confianza en ella —respondió quitándole importancia.

—¡Pero si yo tuviera una esposa así no dejaría que me la anden mirando, la tendría pegada a mí todo el tiempo!

Ash solo pudo reír por el comentario, la verdad no le gustaba nada aquella escena pero había prometido comportarse y ver a Emiliano como lo que era, un amigo de Misty.

—Lo haría claro —le explicó Ash—, pero tú entiendes que estamos en plena luna de miel, tengo que tratar de resistir la tentación que me produce mi esposa cuando estamos en público.

—Oh —exclamó Nick con una sonrisa cómplice codeando a Ash—, me imagino que debes tener que resistirte bastante en público.

—Bastante, por eso —sonrió entre dientes— prefiero que esté por allá y yo no pensar en lo que trae bajo el vestido que luce.

Nick le palmeó la espalda como felicitándolo y se retiró. En cuanto éste se retiró, Misty llegó a su lado buscando algo para comer.

—¿De qué hablabas? —le preguntó sobresaltando al entrenador.

—¿Eh? —la miró y sonrió de manera nerviosa— De nada, ¿ya no vas a bailar?

—No —le dijo tomando un canapé—, quiero quedarme con mi marido, no quiero que anden diciendo que te tengo abandonado —no sabía por qué, pero algo en la sonrisa de la líder de gimnasio hizo que Ash sudada frio.

Misty se apegó a Ash todo el resto de la fiesta, incomodando un tanto al moreno que la llevó a una esquina para saber que le sucedía.

—Emiliano dice que no me quieres —soltó frunciendo los labios como si se tratara de un puchero—, así que es mejor que esté contigo.

—¿Qué yo no te quiero? —susurró indignado de las creencias de Emiliano.

—Si —la pelirroja lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos sonrojándolo—, pero tenemos que demostrarle que se equivoca, ¿verdad? —acercó sus labios a los de Ash pero terminó dándole un beso casi en la comisura de los labios masculinos.

—¿Qué planeas?

—¡Sal a bailar conmigo! —le pidió apegándose a su brazo derecho dando pequeños saltitos, Ash sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal que terminó, ardiendo en alguna parte de su cuerpo al notar lo que estaba pasando con su brazo. Quizás la pelirroja no se había dado cuenta, pero el brazo de su marido estaba entre medio de sus pechos y los saltitos no ayudaban al autocontrol de éste.

—Yo… yo —no le salía ni siquiera la voz y Misty seguía pegándose a su brazo.

—¡Anda sí! —tuvo que apretar el puño izquierdo un par de veces para poder controlarse, y terminar accediendo a la petición de la chica. Aunque enseguida se arrepintió, entraron a la pista de baile al momento de los lentos y Misty acomodó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ash, donde el respirar femenino le dio de lleno en el cuello, haciendo que quisiera darse la cabeza contra la pared de los puros nervios.

Luego de dos piezas de baile, Ash se volvió a acercar a un grupo de hombres mayores con los que conversó de la conferencia del día, Misty toda tierna con su marido, le tomó las manos y se paró delante de él para que la abrazara, el moreno parecía bastante cómodo en aquella posición porque sin darse cuenta bajó un poco su rostro para pegar el mentón en el hombro izquierdo de su esposa mientras conversaba.

No fue hasta que una mujer de unos cuarenta años -que Ash conocía como la esposa del Presidente del Club Pokémon de Kanto- exclamó lo hermoso que se veían así juntos, que Ash se percató de la escena, quiso soltarse de golpe pero el agarre de Misty se lo impidió, ambos se miraron y con una sonrisa, Misty lo soltó pero enseguida se volvió a abrazar del brazo de éste.

Aburrido de la situación, Ash aspiró profundo y se despidió de los presentes para ir a la cabaña, agradeciendo a Janice por la travesura de ponerle habitaciones separadas.

Cuando llegaron, Ash corrió a meterse a su habitación, mientras que Misty observó la puerta cerrarse cruzada de brazos. Entró a su habitación y una vez que cerró la puerta, las carcajadas escaparon de sus labios hasta que se quedó sin aire.

—Así que me esquivas porque no puedes resistirme —dijo burlesca cayendo en la cama—, bueno ahora alardea con motivos, cariño.


	10. Día 09

**Primera Publicación: 20 de Diciembre de 2014**

 **Resubida: 30 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 09**

* * *

El movimiento en la cabaña de Isla Secunda había empezado con la salida del sol, Ash se movía en la cocina preparando su desayuno, se sentía hambriento y lo único que esperaba en ese momento era no encontrarse con su compañera de vivienda.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche sin poder concentrarse en que era lo que le pasaba, incluso había tenido que acudir a una ducha de agua helada a altas horas de la madrugada por culpa de la humedad de la isla y de sus pensamientos.

Era la segunda vez, que dormía fastidiado tratando de ponerle una palabra a todo lo que venía experimentando y le costaba creer que fuera eso. El solo hecho de pensar que había empezado a desear a Misty le hacía sentir miserable. ¡Era su amiga por todos los cielos! ¡Era prácticamente como una hermana para él!

Pero no lo era, y eso le estaba poniendo las cosas más difíciles, sobre todo porque su mente no podía procesar como había tenido entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo y no lo recordaba.

Decidió dedicarse a comer, preparó un par de panqueques a los que relleno con una crema de chocolate y los acompañó con un par de fresas. Le guardó una porción a Misty que dejó cubierta con una campana de tela y tras enjuagar la loza que utilizó, tomó las llaves y salió de la casa, caminó al centro Pokémon por Pikachu y el resto de sus Pokémon.

¡Era hora de sus demostraciones de batalla y tendría una batalla que esperaba vencer más que nada en el mundo! Una contra Emiliano.

. . .

No sabía bien qué hora era, pero aun pese a la humedad y que su cabello parecía electrocutado, se sentía de maravillas y había dormido como nunca. Misty extendió los brazos hacia arriba y decidió darse una ducha antes de salir a desayunar, si mal no recordaba era el turno de Ash de preparar desayuno por lo que decidió no apurarse.

Estuvo un rato bajo el agua y luego, tomó un enterito negro de flores moradas y azules; se lo colocó y sacudiendo su cabello salió hacia la sala. Se sorprendió a no ver a Ash, se acercó a su habitación, pero no estaba ahí, tampoco estaba en el baño de la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño ingresó a la cocina donde se encontró con una nota sobre una campana de tela.

 _«Tuve que salir temprano, te dejo el desayuno y disfruta de tu día libre de mí. Ash.»_

Aquello la confundió un poco, ¿librarse de él? Acaso, ¿Se iría todo el día?

Se dejó caer en la silla y se puso a comer tratando de comprender las palabras de su amigo, quizás se había pasado un poco en la fiesta y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

 _¡Rayos!_

Maldijo porque su hambre había desaparecido y estaba demasiado rico como para dejarlo, pero lo metió en el refrigerador para más tarde y tomó su cartera para salir a buscarlo. Aunque cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Emiliano a punto de tocar el timbre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida cerrando la puerta.

—Eh —Emiliano bajó la mano del timbre algo nervioso, se la llevo a la nuca y saludó—, Hola yo venía a ver si estabas bien, Ash me dijo que no ibas a la exposición porque no te sentías bien y…

—¿Qué Ash que? —maldijo hacia adentro y trató de controlar su rabia.

—Me preocupé y como aún falta para nuestra batalla, entonces…

—Espera, espera, espera —Misty hizo un gesto con ambas manos interrumpiéndolo— ¿Batalla? ¿Van a enfrentarte en una batalla Pokémon?

—Sí, cerraremos las exhibiciones entre nosotros, ¿no te lo dijo?

—No, digo sí —afirmó moviendo su cabeza para no delatarse—, puede que me lo dijera anoche, pero llegue con el estómago revuelto, solo quería dormir.

—Ah, por eso se fueron temprano —Misty le afirmó y Emiliano le mostró su auto—. Si te sientes mejor, ¿te parece si te llevo al estadio?

—Me encantaría.

En el estadio, Ash estaba disfrutando sin dudas de aquel ambiente festivo del estadio de Isla Secunda, a pesar del calor se sentía bastante animado.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —ante la mención de su nombre el campeón volteó para encontrarse con Jaime, el admirador que había conocido en el Ferry de camino a Isla Prima— ¡No sabes cuando he esperado por este día!

—¡Hola Jaime! —lo saludó animado, pero luego las palabras de Misty retumbaron en su mente haciendo que se sintiera algo incómodo— ¿Qué tal has estado?

—Muy bien, esperando poder enfrentarte el día de hoy porque tengo una invitación que hacerte —le comentó emocionado.

—¿Ah sí? —Ash se miró con Pikachu confundido y luego al joven que vestía una bermuda blanca floreada y una camisa rosada con flores lilas.

—Si —giró un poco y le enseño la gran montaña que se veía desde el estadio—, aquella montaña es realmente un volcán, hay aguas terminales que me encantaría que visitáramos, si yo te gano.

—¿Aguas terminales? —exclamó emocionado— A Misty le encantara.

—Ah —Jaime se cruzó de brazos y prácticamente susurró— La bruja pelirroja.

—¿Bruja? —Ash se sintió ofendido por aquel comentario— Ella no es una bruja, además si no está aquí es porque está enferma y luego del evento tengo que ir a cuidarla así que no podré acompañarte.

—Yo creo que sí —afirmó Jaime con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —Ash preguntó y observó hacia donde Jaime le señalaba. Misty entraba al lugar acompañada de Emiliano— Rayos —soltó entre dientes.

—Tengo que admitir que eres un esposo maravilloso —Jaime movió los hombros al juntar sus manos frente a él—, dejar que tu esposa ande con ese espécimen tan delicioso… uff

Ash dejó de ver los movimientos de Jaime, para ver como Misty y Emiliano se acercaban a él.

—¡Misty! —Ash exclamó al verla cruzando su brazo por la espalda femenina para apegarla a él— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si Ash —le respondió con una sonrisa demasiada fingida—, justo salía de la casa para darte una sorpresa cuando Emiliano fue a ver como seguía, así que me trajo hasta aquí.

—Eso es fabuloso —Ash miró a Emiliano con una sonrisa—. Gracias por traerla —apoyó la cabeza contra la de Misty—, ahora podré luchar más tranquilo porque mi amuleto de la suerte está conmigo —Misty lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

—Me alegro ser útil —respondió Emiliano no muy feliz de aquella demostración de afecto entre la pareja—, además quería que Misty viera nuestra batalla.

—Yo también lo espero —Ash enderezó su cabeza y aun tomado a Misty con su brazo izquierdo, extendió la mano derecha para tomar la de Emiliano—, tengamos buenas batallas.

—¡Si! —Jaime colocó su mano derecha sobre la de Ash y Emiliano— Que empiecen las batallas.

Cuando Emiliano y Jaime se retiraron, Ash soltó a Misty quien abrazó a Pikachu para evitar pegarle al campeón.

—¿Enferma? —gruñó por lo bajo, mientras caminaban hacia el lado verde del campo donde Misty se sentaría detrás de él— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Emiliano que estaba enferma?

—No quería que vinieras a ver mis batallas —le respondió, la honestidad de las palabras de Ash, tambalearon a Misty un poco.

—¿Y eso?

—Creí que sería más entretenido para ti disfrutar del día, que estar sentada detrás de mí viendo como peleo.

—¡Sabes que me encanta verte pelear! —protestó la chica sentándose en el pequeño banco cubierto donde había varias botellas de agua.

—También sé que te gusta tu libertad y no quiero que te sientas ahogada —tras decir eso, giró sobre sus pies haciendo un movimiento para que Pikachu lo siguiera. Aunque dejó a la pelirroja bastante confundida, prefería poner algo de distancia entre ellos, hasta que aprendiera a como domar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. No podía dejar dominarse por el deseo.

Sacudió la cabeza, cuando se paró en su lugar correspondiente. Necesitaba la cabeza fría para poder pelear mejor.

Misty lo observó sacar a su primer Pokémon, se sentía culpable de que Ash estuviera actuando así. Esperaba que él no se hubiera armado una imagen errada de ella y ahora quisiera esquivarla por ello.

La primera batalla fue contra una joven, la cual no dudo mucho con su pequeño Swellow, Ash se lo llevó con Pikachu casi sin mayor esfuerzo. Aquello había conseguido que el estadio se enardeciera exclamando por el Campeón.

Ash se acercó a su contrincante y le extendió la mano dándole unas observaciones de su Swellow para que tuviera en cuenta. Luego se acercó corriendo hasta Misty donde ésta lo esperaba con una botella de agua abierta.

—Gracias.

—¿Te hice algo? —preguntó Misty y Ash casi se atora con el agua que bebía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó secándose la boca con el revés de su mano izquierda.

—Siento que me evitas —soltó fastidiada.

—¿No podemos hablarlo después? —preguntó Ash bastante incómodo.

—Oh, sí lo siento, solo que yo no sé —Misty empezó a balbucear con ella misma sin siquiera entender que quería decir.

—Tranquila —Ash dejó la botella a un lado de la chica y le sonrió—. No ha pasado nada grave, solo que creo que estás demasiado apegada a lo que yo hago y creo que también te gustaría hacer otras cosas.

Misty sonrió y se puso de pie colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Ash, éste la miró sonrojado.

—Hacer y seguir a Ash Ketchum no es algo que me acompleje mucho.

—Misty —lamentó que, pese a lo lindo de la escena, su cuerpo empezara a recibir pequeñas descargas eléctricas que estaba claro no salían de su roedor eléctrico, retrocedió un paso para que las manos de Misty cayeran de sus hombros—. Voy a seguir con las batallas.

—Adelante —dijo sin más para que éste fuera a continuar con sus batallas de demostración.

Las siguientes batallas fueron bastantes simples, Misty no estaba acostumbrada a que Ash sea tan detallista y perfeccionista a la hora de combatir; bueno ahora era un Campeón Regional.

Antes de enfrentar a Jaime, le había comentado que Tracey, Cilan y Brock lo habían ayudado mucho a la hora de observar, analizar y diagnosticar –respectivamente- a cada pokémon y por eso es que lucía tan centrado durante los combates. Las batallas de demostración no eran para "demostrar" poder, era para que el retador supiera en donde está fallando y la responsabilidad de Ash recaía en enseñarles a éstos, esos pequeños detalles en sus entrenamientos.

Cuando Jaime salió a combatir con su Liligant, le dedicó una mirada tan fea a Misty mientras éste tomaba la mano de Ash antes de iniciar la batalla, que ésta se sintió un poco intimidada, claro por un par de segundo porque su sed vengativa la llevó a darle ánimos a viva voz a su marido que desconcentraron a Jaime más de una vez.

—¡Todo es culpa de la Bruja Acuática! —protestó Jaime cuando su pokémon Flor cayó ante el Noctowl de Ash.

—Pero si Misty está ahí atrás —comentó Ash señalándola sin comprender porque la acusaba a ella.

—¡Cómo que bruja Acuática! —se levantó con toda la potencia de Gyarados que tenía y tuvo que ser frenada por Ash.

—¡Misty cálmate!

—¿Qué? —seguía haciéndole frente a Jaime que se escondía detrás de su Pokémon—. Si tienes un problema conmigo, ven, ven, en un dos por tres de destruyo con mis pokémon.

—¡Misty Calma! —volvió a pedirle Ash tomándola del rostro para mirarla a los ojos—. ¡Ya, cálmate, no le caigas en el juego! Respira…

—Ok —aspiró profundamente y volvió a sentarse en el banco tomando una botella de agua que se la bebió, mientras Ash se despedía a Jaime del centro de combate.

Eran ya más de las tres de la tarde cuando Emiliano apareció del lado Rojo del campo de batalla, era la hora de cerrar las demostraciones y que mejor que el supervisor contra el campeón. Al menos eso pensaba el público presente, sin saber que tras aquella amabilidad compartían el interés por la misma mujer que más encima era la esposa del Campeón.

—He estado esperando por esto desde Isla Prima —soltó Emiliano enseñando su pokébola.

—Estamos iguales —Ash tomó una pokébola, pero Pikachu le dio una pequeña descarga en la mano— ¿Qué?

Pikachu empezó a mover desesperado sus manitas, señalando no solo a Emiliano sino también a Misty, enojado.

—Oh, ¿quieres enfrentarte tú a Emiliano?

—¡Pika! —afirmó decidido Pikachu soltando chispas desde sus mejillas.

—Bien —guardó la pokébola y le hizo un gesto para que éste tomara el lugar en el campo de batalla.

—Así que Pikachu —Emiliano miró su pokébola y sonrió—. Esto será pan comido para mi Pokémon… ¡Leafeon, sal ahora!

La evolución de Eevee del tipo hierba apareció entre brillos mostrando toda la elegancia de su porte.

—Yo no estaría tan confiado — Ash se encontraba cruzado de brazos observando al Pokémon de Emiliano—. Pikachu es, además de mi mejor amigo, el más fuerte de mi equipo.

—Leafeon es muy poderoso, como sabrás entrenar a un Leafeon es algo complicado, debes saber qué tipo de ataque y táctica utilizar con ellos — Emiliano hablaba de su Pokémon, mientras éste se mostraba frente a todos— Tu Pikachu no es nada al lado de Leafeon —Terminó de hablar, cuando su Pokémon lanzó una bola sombra contra el suelo levantando algo de polvo, Ash iba a acotar algo pero Misty se le adelantó.

—¡Ya dejen de jugar a ver quién tiene el Pokémon más fuerte y comiencen! — Misty sonreía de lado al haber dicho aquello, Ash por su parte la observaba de reojo.

—Misty tiene razón, ¿Por qué mejor no esperamos a que la batalla acabe? — Emiliano sonreía ampliamente, pero al ver que Ash le hacía un gesto para que comience, quitándole importancia al asunto, decidió que terminaría rápido con la batalla— ¡Leafeon demostrémosles lo fuerte que eres! ¡Usa Bola sombra!

El Pokémon lanzó la esfera oscura con dirección a Pikachu, Ash solo observaba como Pikachu la esquivaba sin problemas.

—¡Rayo solar! —la segunda orden de Emiliano fue cumplida y el potente rayo se dirigía a Pikachu, éste volvió a esquivarlo saltando ágilmente, sin ningún problema, Emiliano procuraba aprovechar que Pikachu estaba en el aire— ¡Bola sombra! —un nuevo ataque se dirigía hacía Pikachu, pero éste lejos de asustarse, solo observó como la bola sombra se acercaba, sonrió y una densa nube de polvo apareció.

Emiliano sonreía ampliamente creyéndose triunfante pero cuando la nube de polvo de disipó un poco, como para ver el rostro de Ash, lo vio sonriendo y luego pudo ver a Pikachu en el suelo sonriendo de la misma forma que su entrenador, estaba impresionado, Pikachu estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —Ash solo movió su mano y Pikachu utilizó su ataque rápido, Leafeon no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y cayó al suelo, más no estaba derrotado— Tu Pokémon es lento, debes entrenar su velocidad, por más que él posea los ataques más fuertes, si no entrenas su velocidad lo condenas en batalla —Leafeon trataba de levantarse, Pikachu lo observaba seriamente.

—Nadie dijo que habíamos terminado— Emiliano apretó su puño derecho justo cuando su Pokémon se ponía de pie— ¡Derrotémoslo de una vez! —Leafeon soltó un rugido al escuchar a su entrenador, Ash se preparó para contraatacar— ¡Cosquillas!

—¿Cosquillas? —la única que pudo pronunciar palabra era Misty, los demás, incluyendo a Ash, se encontraban sorprendidos viendo como Leafeon le hacía cosquillas a Pikachu, quien no podía dejar de reír.

—¿Crees que las cosquillas derrotarán a Pikachu? —Ash tenía su ceja arqueada mientras lo observaba aburrido.

—Claro que no —le respondió Emiliano riendo—. Solo lo distraigo —dijo desconcertando a Ash, pero antes que éste pudiera decir algo, fue cuando dio una nueva orden— ¡Hoja aguda, aprovecha Leafeon! —la orden del nuevo ataque, desconcertó a todos, en especial a Ash que vio como Pikachu era golpeado fuertemente por el ataque de Leafeon— ¿Qué me dices ahora? —la sonrisa ladeada de Emiliano, enfureció a Ash.

—Que si quieres jugar así —justo cuando Ash habló, Pikachu se paró frente a él soltando chispas y girando su cabeza hacía Ash le asintió sonriendo— ¡Así jugaremos! ¡Pikachu, electro bola!

—¡Esquívalo Leafeon! —Emiliano apretaba sus puños al ver que el ataque de Pikachu se acercaba rápidamente.

Leafeon logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo de un salto, Emiliano se tranquilizó, pero al ver que Pikachu se acercó velozmente a Leafeon no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—¡Cola de hierro! —ordenó Ash y Pikachu golpeó fuertemente al Pokémon hierba aventándolo contra el suelo— Lo repito —Ash estaba serio—. Si no entrenas su velocidad —Pikachu cayó al suelo de pie con una pose seria—. Lo condenas en batalla, ¡Ataque rápido!

Leafeon solo había alcanzado a levantarse cuando fue golpeado nuevamente por Pikachu, Emiliano solo lo observaba sorprendido.

—¡Tampoco debes confiarte por las ventajas y desventajas! —Ash apretó su puño derecho y movió el izquierdo hacía un costado— Si te confías —Pikachu se paró en sus dos patas traseras adelantándose a lo que Ash le pediría— ¡Pueden sorprenderte! ¡Atactrueno! —Y levantando su puño derecho mientras cerraba el izquierdo le ordenó su último ataque a Pikachu.

—¡Leafeon! —Emiliano solo pudo nombrarlo.

El atactrueno fue tan potente y veloz que no les dio tiempo de reacción, Leafeon solo se tambaleó luego del ataque, para caer completamente debilitado al suelo.

—Supongo que esto me deja con cinco victorias consecutivas —comentó Ash con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Emiliano regresaba a su pokémon debilitado a su Pokébola. Sentía algo de pena por Leafeon, pero ver la cara derrotada de Emiliano lo hizo sentir bien, _¿Bien?_ ¡Lo hizo sentir fantástico!

Emiliano no dijo nada ni se acercó a Ash, solo se retiró del lugar. El Campeón aprovechó su salida para festejar con sus brazos como si quisiera sacarse toda la rabia que sentía contra su "Supervisor".

—¡Ash! —Misty se acercó con una botella de agua y se la pasó— Eso fue increíble, prácticamente barriste el suelo con Emiliano.

—No se lo digas a nadie Misty —le guiño el ojo derecho—, pero estás casada con un verdadero Maestro Pokémon.

Misty no pudo evitar reír ante la arrogancia de su marido, pero ¿sería Ash sin ese toque de arrogancia? Lo miró con una sonrisa, le encantaba estar bien con Ash así de la nada, como si lo que había sucedido ayer o antes de los combates no hubiera pasado nunca.

Estaba metida tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que empezó a correr un viento tibio, provocando que varias personas salieran corriendo del estadio. Ash giró sobre sus pies sujetando a Pikachu y le tomó la mano a Misty para ocultarse en el techo del banco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica al ver el caos, el cielo no tardó en ponerse negro y con él, la inminente lluvia torrencial cayó sin darle tregua a nadie— ¿Lluvia?

—Bueno, nos dijeron que podría llover en cualquier momento —le comentó Ash observando como algunas personas corrían tratando de protegerse de la lluvia mientras que otros, simplemente disfrutaban de ella—. Aunque eso fue rápido.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó la pelirroja elevando su mirada al cielo, para ser apenas las cuatro de la tarde parecía estar de noche.

—Regresemos a la cabaña —le propuso Ash, quien aún no había soltado la mano de su esposa, lo que facilitó que al salir él de la cubierta, ésta lo siguiera.

La lluvia no estaba tan mal para el calor y la humedad que aún se sentía en el ambiente, así que -aún tomado de las manos- recorrieron las calles de Isla Secunda bajo la lluvia.

Habían pasado pocos segundos desde que habían entrado a la cabaña, sumamente empapados, cuando el primer relámpago morado iluminó el cielo seguido por un fuerte trueno que provocó que Misty llevara ambas manos a sus oídos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash observándola, ella con una sonrisa nerviosa afirmó y fue a cambiarse de ropa, él también lo hizo. Estaba terminado de abrochar los botones de su camisa cuando un nuevo estruendo los dejó a oscuras—. ¡Rayos! —maldijo al tiempo que una luz blanca iluminó su habitación, un rayo había caído en las cercanías— Ok… —miró a Pikachu que parecía entusiasmado por la tormenta eléctrica y salió hacia la cocina en busca de velas. Ahí se encontró con la pelirroja que estaba justamente encendiendo un par de velas blancas.

—Parece que además de lluvia, tendremos apagón —exclamó Misty quien tembló al escuchar un nuevo trueno y el silbido del viento.

—Así parece —se acercó al refrigerador y observó que había dentro que pudiera echarse a perder por la falta de corriente. Encontró el plato con los panqueques de Misty y los puso en la mesa.

—¡Oye eso es mío! —protestó la líder tomando uno de los panqueques.

—Hay que comérselos —siguió revisando el refrigerador, pero aparte del queso y la leche, no había otra cosa que tuvieran que botar—. Supongo que podríamos tomar leche con los panqueques y pan con queso.

—Tú sírvete el pan con queso, creo que hay lechuga y tomate —tomó el plato de panqueques y mordió el que tenía en la mano—, esto es mío.

Ash decidió no pelear y servirse el vaso con leche y el pan con queso. Como no había mucho que hablar ni decir ni hacer, cada uno se fue a su habitación con una vela para prender unas velas decorativas que había en los baños que les servirían para iluminar sus cuartos hasta que fuera hora de dormir.

Ash se sentó en su cama y revisó un par de textos que Lance le había enviado mientras que Misty estaba pidiéndole disculpas a Politoed, Psyduck, Marill y Staryu por dejarlos solos durante diez días. Con Gyarados también se disculpó desde dentro de su pokébola.

El equipo acuático estaba feliz de volver a encontrarse con su entrenadora, pero Psyduck decidió que estaba más feliz en su pokébola en cuanto sonó un nuevo trueno.

—Supongo que es mejor que los deje en sus pokébolas —los regresó a todos menos a Marill ya que su Pokémon quería estar con ella un rato más, haciéndole compañía—. Ven Marill —le extendió los brazos y el ratón acuático saltó contento de estar con ella una vez más.

La lluvia se había convertido en una suave garua para la hora de la cena, lo que le permitió a Ash salir por algo de comer, pese a la insistencia de Misty por preparar algo ella.

Cuando Ash regresó, Misty le ofreció una toalla para que se secara el cabello y comieron a la luz de la vela hablando de cosas banales para hacer más grata la comida.

—Nunca había tenido una cena a la luz de la vela —comentó Misty tras beber un poco de jugo— y la verdad no tiene tanta magia como la pintan en las películas —Ash solo dejó de comer para mirarla. Misty dejó el vaso y con una mueca en sus labios se levantó tomando los platos.

—Deja yo los lavo —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Ash, éste levantó también sus platos y se puso instantemente a lavarlos sin decir nada más. Se sentía extraño, incómodo con sus propios pensamientos y no pudo aclarar su mente ni siquiera cuando la pelirroja se fue a su habitación.

Casi como si fuera un robot terminó de lavar, secó y guardó, luego acariciando la cabeza de su roedor amarillo que lo miraba confundido, se fue a su habitación y se quedó viendo como la lluvia volvía a formar una cortina de agua en su ventana.

En la otra habitación, Misty estaba colocándose su piyama para ir a dormir, aunque las manos le temblaban al abrocharse los botones cada vez que un trueno estremecía la noche. Se apuró a meterse en la cama y a taparse hasta la cabeza con las sábanas para poder dormir. Si bien amaba cuando llovía, no era muy amiga del estruendo de los truenos ni que su habitación se viera iluminada por los relámpagos y rayos que con furia decoraban los cielos de isla Secunda. En una de esas, se sentó ofuscada por no poder concentrarse para conciliar el sueño cuando una sombra en la pared la hizo temblar hasta en la punta del cabello. Veía un enorme Caterpie iluminado por los relámpagos, se levantó aterrada y observó la ventana. Ahí estaba el pokémon oruga protegiéndose de la lluvia. Los dientes de Misty rechinaron por el pavor, y sin pensarlo mucho, salió de su habitación hacia la de Ash.

El Campeón aún seguía perdido entre sus pensamientos sin sentido ni forma, observando la lluvia a través de su ventana, cuando la pelirroja se paró en el umbral de la puerta siendo iluminada por un nuevo relámpago.

—Ash —lo llamó, pero el mencionado tardó en observarla— ¡Ash! —le gritó al momento que un nuevo trueno resonó con fuerza haciendo que la pobre asustada mujer se cubriera los oídos con los brazos. Ash la vio y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—Tranquila —cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo la soltó—, yo lo siento.

—Ash —éste la miró—, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

—¿Qué? —exclamó rojo de la vergüenza y agradeció al apagón que ella no lo pudiera ver claramente.

—Hay un Caterpie en la ventana de mi habitación y no puedo dormir allí, tú sabes que yo —empezó a balbucear otra vez sin saber ni ella lo que quería decir, los nervios la empezaron a traicionar.

—Está bien —la llevó hacia la cama y la ayudó a que se recostara y él se acostó del otro lado dándole la espalda pese a que aún no tenía sueño.

—Ash… —volvió a decir y éste movió la cabeza un poco para verla, Misty no dijo más nada, solo se acercó a él y se pegó a la espalda masculina. Por puro instinto, Ash se giró para abrazarla, ver a Misty asustada no era algo nuevo para él, pero en esa ocasión le provocó algo más que risa, algo que ni siquiera era el deseo que se había despertado en él por ella… era ternura. Sintió en sus manos cuando el cuerpo femenino se quedó dormido puesto que los músculos tensionados de su espalda se relajaron. La acomodó entre sus brazos y la contempló dormir.

Empezó a sentir miedo, no por la tormenta al exterior de la cabaña, sino por la tormenta de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en su interior. Su corazón se había acelerado y los nervios de la proximidad le hicieron apretar los puños. ¿ _Sería posible sentir aquello que sentía por Misty? ¿Sería realmente aquello que estaba empezando a sentir, el causante del deseo que le provocaba su amiga?_

Realmente tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera sentir, de que creciera tanto que llegado el momento no solo se dejara guiar por el deseo de aquel atlético cuerpo que tenía Misty, sino también por el deseo de formar parte de sus días, de sus horas y de sus segundos por el resto de su vida.

—¿Realmente me gustas, Misty? —susurró elevando la mano derecha para acariciar la piel suave de la mejilla femenina— ¿Qué haré si es verdad lo que siento? ¿Qué haré?


	11. Día 10

**Primera Publicación: 10 de Enero de 2015**

 **Resubida: 30 de Agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 10~**

* * *

Fue tomando conciencia al nuevo día de a poco, la lluvia aún se escuchaba sobre la cabaña pero con menos intensidad que el día anterior, movió un poco su cabeza porque se sentía tenso, con el brazo izquierdo dormido; abrió de golpe los ojos al darse cuenta que se debía al peso que había sobre él. Lo primero que vio fue una mata de cabellos anaranjados sobre su pecho, la mano femenina descansaba también en su pecho junto a su mano, las cuales estaban juntas, mientras que la otra mano del hombre descansaba tranquilamente en la espalda de Misty. Ash sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba de golpe en las mejillas y en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo que se negaba a aceptar. Cerró los ojos y trató de controlarse lo más que pudo; cuando lo consiguió volvió a mirarla dormir.

Le costaba creer que había despertado en él tal afecto por su mejor amiga. ¿Será que dentro de él siempre estuvo esa semilla plantada en su corazón y bastó solo una semana con ella para que germinara de esa forma?

No le gustaba la sensación de los celos, ni mucho menos pensar en el cariño que Misty pudiera sentir por Emiliano por más que no lo viera como un hombre al que podría amar, sin embargo, debía agradecerle a aquel sujeto su presencia; su forma de ser le habían hecho descubrir que no quería que nadie se le acercara, no quería que nadie la mirara como el objeto de sus primitivos deseos. Ella lo había llamado posesivo, y sí, quería serlo. En ese momento, ella era de él, de palabra o no, era su esposa y lo aprovecharía.

La apretó un poco contra él, y la líder solo se acomodó mejor, sin despertar.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Pikachu y a Marill que observaron a la pareja curiosamente, Ash elevó hacia su boca la mano que tenía en la espalda de Misty y les hizo un gesto de silencio. Ambos pokémon miraron a Ash y tras mirarse entre ellos, decidieron dejarlos un rato más solos.

El cierre de la puerta hizo que Misty abriera de golpe los ojos, pero los cerrara una vez más en busca de acostumbrarse a la luz, Ash cerró los ojos y fingió dormir mientras ella despertaba.

Misty no recordaba tener una almohada tan dura ni mucho menos que latiera como un corazón acelerado, trató de llevar su mano izquierda a su frente pero se la encontró inmóvil, abrió los ojos y se descubrió que su mano estaba debajo de una mano morena, la mirada subió hacia su ante brazo, su brazo y al fin se encontró con el rostro de Ash, las mejillas femeninas se tornaron rojas cuando recordó lo que había pasado en la noche, había venido a buscar a Ash porque se había asustado por un Caterpie y él la había abrazado para protegerla.

 _¿Habrían dormido toda la noche en la misma posición?_

Con un poco de fuerza logró liberar su mano y llevarla bajó su mentón para observar a Ash dormir, sonrió al imaginar lo cerca que estaban el uno de otro aun pese a la situación que vivían actualmente. Mas se sorprendió cuando el latido del campeón empezó a acelerarse, decidió salir del agarre temerosa de que significara que estaba despertando y no quería que la encontrara observándolo de esa manera. Misty se sentó en la cama, lo observó una vez más y abrió las sábanas para poder salir de la habitación, sin hacer el menor de los ruidos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ash abrió los ojos con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, no le había gustado para nada la sensación de vacío que le quedó entre los brazos cuando ella salió de la cama. La odió, pero decidió meterse al baño a bañarse para quitarse todos los pensamientos que lo abordaron al despertar, luego se colocó una polera blanca y un pantalón de buzo negro, salió hacia la sala y luego, hacia la cocina donde no había señales de la pelirroja pero si podía ver a Marill y a Pikachu disfrutar de una fuente de comida pokémon.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a la cocina, puso a calentar agua y agradeció que hubiera regresando la luz para poder calentar pan en la tostadora mientras picaba algo de bayas para acompañar el pan.

—¡Otra vez tú! —Ash volteó la mirada hacia Misty que venía con una liga en los labios mientras con las manos tiraba de su cabellera anaranjada para hacerse una coleta alta.

—¿Yo qué? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar mientras observaba como aquel vestido floreado se había subido por la posición de los brazos de Misty, tragó grueso y volvió la mirada hacia los ojos verdes que parecían escanearlo por su actuar.

—Era mi turno de hacer el desayuno, Ash —protestó frunciendo los labios mientras bajaba sus brazos con la coleta hecha.

—Pero ya tengo todo listo —le indicó la silla con una sonrisa—, tú solo siéntate y espera que te sirva.

Misty acató el pedido, se sentó, apoyó los codos en la mesa de madera y luego su rostro contra sus puños cerrados, no es que le molestaba sentirse consentida por Ash, al contrario, creía que lo hacía porque era una inútil para las labores de la casa.

—¿Sabes que yo puedo hacer las cosas de la casa como cualquier persona? —le preguntó cuándo Ash giró con la bandeja de tostadas con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno saberlo, pero lo pondría en duda —a riesgo de que lo mate ahí mismo, no pudo evitar recordar lo de la lavadora.

—Si te refieres a lo de la lavadora —sí, Misty le había adivinado el pensamiento—. Es que nosotras no lavamos, mandamos a lavar la ropa una vez a la semana a una tienda en ciudad Celeste.

—Supongo que tampoco cocinan —le dijo, girando para tomar el plato de bayas y apagar el agua que ya había hervido.

—¡Oye! —se irguió en la silla molesta— ¡Claro que cocinábamos! —se cruzó de brazos y corrió la mirada— Solo que nos manteníamos a base de ensaladas y tofu —Ash la miró de reojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír— Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda preparar alguna que otra receta.

—Pobre Tracey —susurró Ash aunque el oído agudo de la chica lo escuchó de todas formas—, menos mal que es buen amo de casa o si no, lo encontraríamos muerto de hambre uno de estos días.

—¡Oye! —protestó poniéndose de pie— Daisy es la que mejor cocina de nosotras cuatro, incluso Violeta es buena haciendo postres y Lily haciendo tartas.

—¿Y tú en quemarlas? —preguntó Ash aguantándose la risa, pero solo enojó más a la chica.

—¡Ash! —gruñó pero se volvió a sentar en la silla colocó los ante brazos en la mesa y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en ellos.

—Misty… —Ash se acercó a ella, pero no se la escuchaba sollozar ni nada por el estilo— ¿acaso le acerté? —preguntó antes de morderse la lengua y cerrar los ojos.

Misty levantó la mirada con ganas de matarlo pero decidió estirar su mano hacia una tostada a la cual le echó un poco de mermelada.

—Desayunemos mejor.

—Si —dijo Ash mirando hacia otro lado, mientras tomaba asiento—, parece que adivine.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Ash miró que Misty estaba jugando con el desayuno, sin comerlo. Frunció los labios y vio por la ventana que aún estaba lloviendo. El sonido de su celular fue lo único que rompió un poco el silencio, se levantó hacia la habitación, allí tomó su celular, leyó el correo y pensativo regreso a la cocina.

—No viajaremos hoy a isla Tera —le informó dejando el celular a un lado—, por la lluvia se canceló el ferry.

—Oh —fue lo único que contestó, Ash se la quedo viendo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ella seguía jugando en el dedo en el borde de la taza de café.

—Si —apretó los labios algo fastidiada—, solo que me pone pésimo recordar que no sirvo para nada en artes domésticas.

—Pero eso no es malo —trató de consolarla—. No todas las personas pueden ser buenas en todo, tú eres buena con los Pokémon.

—Puede ser —susurró.

—Mira —Ash se bebió de golpe el café que le quedaba, se fue a la habitación y luego salió colocándose una chaqueta. Misty había girado en la silla, mientras él hacía todo eso— Voy a ir a comprar unas cosas y te voy a enseñar cómo se hace una de mis comidas favoritas —con una sonrisa salió de la casa para internarse en la lluvia.

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír por la forma en que Ash salió tan atolondradamente de la casa, ese era un aspecto de Ash que no se le había ido con el paso de los años y que agradecía que así fuera.

Retiró la loza de la mesa y la lavó, mientras esperaba que él llegara de las compras. Estaba secándose las manos tras terminar, cuando sonó el timbre, se sorprendió que Ash no entrara por cuenta propia pero podría ser que hubiera comprado muchas cosas.

—¿Qué tanto trajiste Ash? —preguntó con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios hasta convertirse en una mueca— Emiliano… —la pelirroja miró a Pikachu y el roedor la quedó mirando y rápidamente corrió con Marill a encerrarse uno en cada habitación para que el rubio no notara que dormían aparentemente en camas separadas.

—Lamento no ser Ash —respondió a ver la desilusión en los ojos esmeraldas de Misty—, pero venía a contarles algo, ¿Ash no está?

—Si estuviera, no te hubiera atendido creyendo que era él —le indicó a pasar con algo de fastidio— ¿Qué paso?

—Siento que te molesto —giró a verla— ¿No somos amigos?

—Si Emiliano —le afirmó con la cabeza—, somos amigos, ¿qué paso?

—Si tú lo dices —Emiliano pasó la mano derecha por su cuello y miró a la chica—. El Ferry hacia isla Tera saldrá mañana en la tarde.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo Misty cruzándose de brazos.

—Parece que estabas ocupada —Emiliano conocía bien a la chica y notaba que no estaba contenta con su aparición sin avisar.

—Pues… —iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Por suerte conseguí todo lo que necesitamos! —exclamó emocionado con dos bolsas blancas en su mano izquierda— Y Adivina que traje de pos —elevó la mirada hacia Misty y la encontró con Emiliano, la sonrisa automáticamente se le desapareció— tre ¿Qué haces aquí Emiliano? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Buenos Días Ash —saludó

—No creo que sean tan buenos si te encuentro con mi esposa, en mi casa, en mi ausencia —respondió un tanto suspicaz, Misty no dijo nada, se mantuvo al margen de aquella pelea entre ambos hombres.

—Venía a decirles lo del Ferry —le iba a explicar pero Ash lo interrumpió.

—Sale mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, si ya lo sé, me lo informó Lance —le indicó la puerta— ¿Algo más? Es que sabes —dejó las bolsas y se acercó a Misty—, habíamos decidido con Misty aprovechar la lluvia y tener un lindo día de recién casados, tú entiendes… Y no es por descortés pero si…

—Oh si, entiendo —con las mejillas rojas de la rabia contenida, Emiliano se disculpó con ambos y tras despedirse, se retiró.

—Ash —Misty iba a hablar pero Ash tomó las bolsas una vez más.

—Ven, tenemos mucho que hacer —Misty siguió a Ash sin decir nada, no porque creía que Ash dudaba de ella y lo que pudiera hacer con Emiliano a solas, sino por el hecho de que le sorprendió como la ilusión con la que entró a la casa se le había esfumado de los ojos, como lo había hecho su sonrisa. Aspiró profundo y llamó a ambos pokémon que salieron de las habitaciones para acercárseles a sus entrenadores, fue por una toalla y se la pasó a Ash que tenía el cabello húmedo— Gracias —le dijo secándose la cara y el cabello, luego dejó la chaqueta colgada en una silla y le pasó la toalla para quitarle el agua.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Misty observando la cantidad de verduras que había en la bolsa y después vio la caja alargada que había en la otra bolsa— ¿Qué es?

—Es una torta helada, pensé que te gustaría de postre.

—¡Me encanta la idea! —exclamó sacándola de la bolsa para ponerla en el freezer.

Una vez seco, Ash dividió las verduras, le pasó un cuchillo, una tabla y le pidió que cortara unos pimientos y las zanahorias. Misty se quedó mirando aquellas dos verduras como si fuera una broma pesada de su marido.

—Sé que no te gustan —respondió con algo de molestia en el tono de su voz— pero son parte de la receta y no te preocupes, hay que cortarlos de una forma grande que te permitirá quitarlos del plato si no te gustan.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo con duda, tomó el pimiento verde, lo apoyó en la tabla y lo golpeó con el cuchillo haciendo que el pimiento saliera volando hasta las manos de Pikachu— Oh, Gracias —agradeció apenada bajándose hasta la altura de Pikachu para tomar el pimiento.

—¡Debes tener cuidado! —la regañó Ash con las manos en su cintura— ¡Podrías haberte cortado un dedo!

—¡Tú dijiste que me ibas a enseñar pero pareces un viejo gruñón y ni siquiera me has dicho como tengo que cortar esta cosa asquerosa y verde!

Ash aspiró profundo, se paró tras la chica y le tomó ambas manos, con la izquierda sosteniendo el pimentón y con la derecha sosteniendo el cuchillo, le fue explicando el manejo de ambas manos, pero Misty poco y nada prestaba atención a la clase puesto que tener a Ash así parado detrás de ella, tocándola, hizo que lo mirara, mientras hablaba de cosas que no llegaban a sus oídos. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra Ash.

—¡Hey Misty! —aclamó asustado Ash, pensando que a la chica le había pasado algo.

—Eh, ¿qué? —se volvió a parar bien y volteó apenada para mirar a Ash que la observaba confundido.

—¿Estás bien? —Ash la tomó de los brazos y luego de la cara con clara preocupación en sus facciones, y ella solo había tenido un lapsus en su mente.

—Sí, sí —volvió a girar para tomar el cuchillo y el pimentón—, sigamos —Ash se alejó un par de pasos para lavar papas y Misty miró el pimentón con fastidio, terminó de cortarlo y luego, tomó a su otra enemiga, la zanahoria— ¿Y a ti como debo cortarte? —le preguntó pasándole el cuchillo a la mitad de la verdura— Por la mitad o a lo largo —ahora pasó el cuchillo por el largo de la zanahoria.

—A lo largo —le respondió Ash con una sonrisa ladeada por la escena bizarra que había observado— ¿Te ayudo?

—¡Por favor! —le pidió, pero cuando Ash tomó el cuchillo y la zanahoria, Misty desapareció y apareció entre Ash y la tabla de picar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ash confundido.

—Si tomas mis manos como antes, voy a entenderlo mejor —la sonrisa sumamente fingida hizo que Ash lo pensara un momento pero terminara aceptando. Tomó nuevamente a Misty de las manos y le enseñó el manejo del cuchillo sobre la zanahoria.

—Ya —le dijo cuando terminó con la primera zanahoria y liberaba a la chica para que pudiera seguir ella— ahora puedes seguir sola.

—Oh… —soltó haciendo un mohín con los labios, decepcionada de que Ash la dejara sola— que aburrido —se acercó a otra zanahoria y empezó a cortarla como Ash le había dicho pero no con el mismo entusiasmo.

Ash había pasado a retirarse a su habitación un momento, tomó una almohada y ahogó un grito en ella por los malos pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente mientras ayudaba a Misty a picar aquella zanahoria.

Cuando logró controlarse una vez más, regresó a la cocina pero Misty no estaba, la buscó moviendo su cabeza hacia la habitación y la encontró desarmando su cama.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó viéndola enrollar las sabanas en su mano.

—Creo que es mejor dejar limpia esta habitación, y volvamos a compartir una habitación —le sonrió— ¿Te parece?

Quería decirle que no, que quería evitar la tentación que le daba su cuerpo, que quería dormir solo y dormir tranquilo… pero no pudo. Terminó afirmándole con la cabeza y con un movimiento de los hombros soltó un despreocupado.

—Por supuesto, claro, la cama es grande —y queriéndose matar por aquellas frases, volvió hacia la cocina a terminar de preparar el almuerzo, Misty -mientras tanto- salió hacia el cuarto de lavado y echó las sabanas recordando esta vez, echarle el Detergente líquido.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, Ash buscó unas ropas que tenía para lavar y las echó a la lavadora cuando Misty sacó las sábanas para doblarlas y dejarlas guardadas antes de comer.

Casi no cruzaron mirada ni palabra hasta que se sentaron en la mesa a comer y Misty observó con terror aquel guiso de verduras con arroz que Ash disfrutaba tanto, de solo ver las tiras de zanahoria se le revolvía el estómago.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó Ash llenando su cuchara de arroz y de verduras— ¡Está delicioso!

—Pues —apretó los labios y decidió que mejor probaría un poco donde no saliera ni pimentón ni zanahoria—, será —alzó la cuchara, probó, lo saboreó y lo tragó. Ash estaba expectante de su reacción.

—¿Cómo me quedó? —preguntó con una sonrisa tierna que dejó a Misty sonrojada.

—Está rico —afirmó—, definitivamente le pones empeño en la cocina.

—Ya verás cómo en estos veinte días que quedan le pondrás tú también el empeño —exclamó poniéndose a comer de nuevo, aunque de una manera tosca ya que el recordar el tiempo que le quedaba amarrados lo estremeció.

Más tarde, cuando ya habían reposado suficiente el almuerzo, Ash se puso a trapear las huellas de barro que había dejado en las cerámicas del piso mientras que Misty sacaba la ropa de Ash de la lavadora para dejársela en la habitación y luego fue a la suya a buscar sus pertenencias.

Ash terminó de limpiar el piso y fue hacia la habitación a ver cómo había quedado su ropa. Frunció los labios cuando vio su camisa blanca bastante arrugada como para ponérsela en isla Tera.

—¿Y si la plancho? —le preguntó Misty con una sonrisa con el bolso de su ropa a cuesta para dejarlo en la habitación. Ash la miró con evidente desconfianza ya que la pelirroja dejo caer el bolso con frustración— ¡¿No confías en mí?!

—Si confió en ti —dijo Ash corriendo la mirada de su amiga hacia su camisa—, pero no tanto en tus dotes de planchado… ¿Has planchado alguna vez?

—¡Siempre se puede aprender! —exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia la prenda de Ash, pero éste la corrió con miedo del alcance de la chica.

—¡Ash! —volvió a insistir con su mano extendida— ¡Dámela, no le sucederá nada!

—Ok —le extendió la camisa y prácticamente se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano haciendo que la mirada verdeazulada de la pelirroja chispeara de rabia.

Así que mientras Misty se iba con la camisa a intentar plancharla, Ash decidió revisar su celular por alguna noticia de Lance o de Janice informándole algo. Se dejó caer en la cama y observo como la lluvia iba al fin cesando aunque claro, parecía que iba a hacer calor nuevamente. Estaba por tirar su teléfono hacia el colchón cuando un mensaje se lo prohibió.

" _Querido Ash, desde que nos enteramos que te has casado con la simpática líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, no hemos podido felicitarte como corresponde, queríamos invitarlos a desayunar mañana antes de que el ferry a isla Tera nos quite la oportunidad. ¿Podemos estar en la cabaña tipo nueve de la mañana? ¡No te preocupes por la comida la llevaremos nosotros!_

 _Atte. Edward."_

Ash sonrió ante el mensaje, hace tiempo que no compartía un rato amistoso con el actual presidente del Club Pokémon, salió a informarle a Misty de sus visitas cuando lo que vio lo dejó paralizado. Si bien la pelirroja no estaba, la plancha estaba sobre su camisa y según sus ojos, el cable indicaba que estaba enchufada en la corriente.

Como lo temía, había hecho bien en despedirse de la camisa. Se apuró en desenchufarla y llamó a la líder de gimnasio que no tardó en aparecer indicando que había ido a poner algo de su ropa a lavar mientras calentaba la plancha.

—¿Por qué la desenchufaste? —preguntó al ver a Ash con el enchufe en su mano— No se supone que hay que dejar que se caliente.

—Pero no sobre la ropa —respondió con los dientes apretados, Misty observó la camisa y la línea café que se veía en un borde hizo que sus ojos se abrieran al máximo.

—Ash yo… —cuando sacó la plancha, definitivamente tenía la marca de la plancha en toda la manga.

—¡Te lo dije! —le recalcó tomando la camisa— ¡Te lo advertí, pero no me hiciste caso! —tenía rabia, y estaba a punto de desquitársela contra ella, pero la vio sollozar, y no tardó en ver como una lágrima se estrellaba contra la cerámica del piso, llevó la mano izquierda a su cabeza y se rascó con desesperación el pelo— ¡Odio esto! —soltó sin medir la reacción de la chica, quien levantó la mirada soltando aún más lágrimas.

—¡¿Me odias?! —acusó moviendo los brazos como si estuviera haciendo una pataleta de niña chica— ¡¿Ves que no sirvo para nada que sea del hogar?! ¡Si algún día me caso, mi marido me va a odiar, así como tú!

Si Ash ya tenía un remolino de sentimientos en su cabeza antes de aquella frase, ahora solo había empeorado las cosas. ¿Marido? ¡Él era su marido! ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que en más de veinte días podría ser esposa de otra persona si quería?

—Recuerda que tu marido ahora soy yo —le informó con la mirada oscura, como si fuera cegado por sus sentimientos— Y no es que te odio por lo que hiciste con mi camisa, ni porque no sepas hacer lo que un hombre común espera de su esposa, odio —la señaló— verte llorar.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo soltar por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.

—Son doce años que te conozco Misty, y nunca en todo ese tiempo te he visto llorar tanto como en estos diez días —cerró los ojos y apretó el puño donde tenía la camisa con fuerza—, ¿es tan malo estar casada conmigo?

Misty iba a contestar pero el timbre de la casa interrumpió, Ash la miró por última vez, y farfullando un par de maldiciones se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, pero deseó cerrarla en ese mismo instante.

—¿Qué demonios haces otra vez aquí? —exclamó Ash a Emiliano cuando lo vio con su blanca sonrisa de muñeco de plástico.

—Creo que no llego en un buen momento —dijo un tanto nervioso.

—Tú nunca llegas en buen momento —le recordó y moviendo la camisa en su mano le indicó que hablará.

—¿Problemas domésticos? —preguntó observando la mancha de la plancha en la camisa— Deberías despedir a la persona que te plancha las camisas, si fuera una de mis empleadas la hubiera echado.

—Pues no fue una empleada, fue mi señora esposa —le dijo Ash con una sonrisa tan fingida que le estaban doliendo las mejillas.

—¡No sirvo para esas cosas! —exclamó Misty resoplando indicándole que pasara.

—Sabes que si te hubieras casado conmigo no tendrías que hacer nada de eso —se le acercó y le tomó las manos, Ash vio esa escena y soltó de golpe la puerta para que ésta se azotara— Miles de sirvientes estarían a tu disposición, no tú al servicio de nadie.

—¿Quieres decir que casada conmigo tiene que estar a mi servicio? —gruñó Ash acercándose con rabia al rubio, pero fue detenido por Misty.

—Ash cálmate —le suplicó y luego miró al otro soltándose de su agarre— y Emiliano, te agradecería que no te metas en como manejo mi matrimonio, si quiero atender a mi marido es algo que solo me concierne a mí, a nadie más, así que habla a lo que has venido.

—Solo venía a preguntarte si quieres que siga transportando tus vestidos de isla en isla —soltó con cuidado, pero en sí estaba sonriente por el actuar de Misty, le encantaba sentir su energía.

—¡No Gracias! —lo rechazó dejando a Ash sorprendido quien al fin logró calmar algo de su rabia— Ya veremos con Ash como nos arreglamos con las cajas, gracias de todas formas, tú ya tienes que irte a Kanto ¿verdad? Buen viaje.

—Sabes que no me iría si necesitas ayuda, ya que no parece que las cosas funcionen bien —le recordó Emiliano con una sonrisa ladeada. Ash iba a decirle algo pero Misty se le adelantó.

—Emiliano no necesito nada de ti —le recalcó molesta por lo metiche del sujeto— Para eso estoy casada, para eso tengo marido.

—Pero él no parece estar haciendo las cosas bien —comentó, enfureciendo tanto a Ash como a Misty, pero ésta no se dejó.

—¡Ya te dije como mil veces que Ash es el amor de mi vida, que lo quiero desde que era una niña y mientras esté con él seré feliz!

—¿Y él? —miró a Ash desafiante, anhelando poder escuchar esas mismas palabras de Ash. Éste solo frunció el ceño mientras Misty seguía hablando.

—¿No crees que si me ama es asunto mío y de él? Por qué tiene que ir por ahí demostrando…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, de golpe, sintió un jalón y un par de labios la acallaron.

El silencio gobernó la sala hasta que la puerta se abrió y se cerró dejando que los dueños de casa profundizaran aquel cálido beso. Ash afirmaba el rostro de Misty con fuerza pero la besaba con pasión. Misty mientras tanto, había sido tomada totalmente por sorpresa pero no pudo evitar caer ante la tentación de aquellos labios.

Inspirando profundamente ambos cortaron aquel beso que les había borrado la noción del tiempo por un instante, Ash la soltó lentamente con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndole se separó de ella para irse hacia la habitación, en la que se encerró. Misty quedó ahí, con la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios hinchados por el beso, sentía las piernas como si fueran dos gelatinas por lo que tuvo que apoyarse rápidamente contra uno de los sillones, donde se dejó caer, llevando la mano temblorosa a sus labios.

 _¿Qué había significado eso? ¿Por qué Ash la había besado tan de repente mientras peleaba con Emiliano?_

Mientras Misty estaba en una nube extraña de pensamientos, Ash se movía como niño pequeño dentro de la habitación de la emoción que sentía; la había besado, quiso frenarse cuando tuvo el impulso pero no pudo detenerse. Habían sido más grandes que él, las fuerzas de besarla al escuchar aquellas palabras.

 _¿Realmente Misty sentía algo por él desde niña? ¿Sería eso posible_? Porque si era así, si existía la mínima posibilidad, estaba más que dispuesto a tomar el asunto en sus manos y sin dudas, tratar de conquistarla para que no se fuera de su lado.

La revelación lo sorprendió, pero así era. Ya no quería separarse de ella, ya no quería darle el divorcio.

Quería tenerla junto a él toda la vida, y se iba a encargar de que así fuera.

Luego de practicar varias formas de hablar con Misty después de lo que había pasado, Ash abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Y con solo, se refería a que ni Pikachu ni Marill estaban ahí con él. Trató de buscar alguna nota de la pelirroja, y por suerte la encontró pegada en el refrigerador.

" _Salí a caminar, traeré algo para la cena"_

Frunció los labios y los movió hacia el lado derecho, observó la nota y afirmando con la cabeza se volvió a la habitación a buscar su celular.

…

Misty iba con Marill en sus brazos y Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo caminando por las calles de isla Secunda, le sorprendió que pese a la lluvia de todo el día anterior y parte de ese, las tiendas estuvieran abiertas como si nada hubiera pasado. Se entretuvo viendo objetos y agradeció el paseo que Emiliano le había dado cuando llegaron porque le sirvió para no perderse y encontrar una de las tantas tiendas que estaba buscando.

Estaba esperando porque le empaquetaran la compra cuando su celular sonó, abrió el mensaje y vio que era de Ash

 _«Solo tengo una duda, ¿lo que le dijiste a Emiliano era verdad o solo fue parte de la actuación?»_

Misty miró el celular y bajó a Marill para poder responder…

 _«Solo lo inventé»_ escribió pero luego lo borró y con una mueca de fastidio volvió a escribir _«Quizás, alguna vez en mi vida, si pensé que tú eras mi perfecto complemento. ¿Por qué la pregunta?»_ lo leyó un par de veces y le dio a enviar.

…

Cuando Ash leyó aquello no pudo evitar girar sobre sus pies emocionados. Había una posibilidad… ¡La había!

Llevó su atención al móvil y respondió

 _«Por nada, curiosidad. Misty, te espero a cenar, vuelve pronto»_

…

Quizás ella no quería volver tan pronto. Aceptó la bolsa que le entregaron y salió de la tienda, cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa marina le pegara de lleno en la cara, sus pensamientos estaban a mil por horas en su cabeza.

Está bien, no era la primera vez que lo besaba, si iban al caso era quizás el tercer o cuarto beso que se daban en poco más de cuatro meses; pero éste sin dudas tenía un agregado extra que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. No por nada había quedado con esa sensación de temblor en todo el cuerpo.

¿Cómo miraría a Ash a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo si nada? ¿Cómo aquella vez que se besaron por primera vez y luego siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado?

Resopló molesta por su inquieta mente, cerró los ojos y se dirigió a una tienda de comida para comprar la cena.

Si después de todo algo era cierto, con Ash Ketchum nada era seguro.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando regreso a la cabaña que compartía con Ash, éste estaba mirando una batalla pokémon en la televisión, pero la apagó para recibir a Pikachu que había saltado a sus brazos.

—¡Hola amigo! —lo saludó.

—Aquí traigo unas ensaladas de Arroz, las probé en la tienda y están deliciosas —le dijo llevando la bolsa a la cocina, deberíamos comer antes de que se enfrié.

—De acuerdo Misty —respondió con una sonrisa, tomando a Marill entre sus brazos—, pero tranquila que pareces acelerada.

—No estoy acelerada solo que —llevó la mano a su cabello para echarse el flequillo hacia atrás—, yo… —tomó la otra bolsa y se la pasó a Ash, cuando él la tomó, se llevó las manos a la espalda—, no es igual pero…

Ash dejó a Marill y a Pikachu en el suelo para abrir la bolsa y sacó una camisa bastante parecida a la que Misty había quemado pero en un tono celeste bien claro.

—Misty…

—Es para reponer la que quemé —rio con nervios y se llevó la mano derecha a la frente para rascársela—, prometo no intentar hacer más nada que no sepa hacer sin seguir indicaciones.

—De acuerdo, gracias —Ash sonrió por el gesto de Misty, dejó la camisa a un lado e ingresaron a la cocina a preparar las cosas para cenar. Las ensaladas que Misty había traído estaban muy ricas puesto que apenas si hablaban por estar comiendo, pero cuando Ash bajó los palitos porque se sentía satisfecho, recordó que tenía que decirle algo a Misty— Mañana tenemos visitas para desayunar —Misty detuvo los palitos sobre su boca—, el presidente del Club Pokémon y su esposa, querían darnos sus felicitaciones personalmente y me dijeron que ellos traerían cosas porque saben que nosotros salimos después de la hora de almuerzo.

—Oh, bien, que bueno que me avisas —bajó los palitos y miró su pote de comida vacío—, ¿Cómo son? Digo para saber cómo comportarse…

—Son relajados, así que no te preocupes —le sonrió causando que Misty sintiera que sus mejillas estaban calientes—, con lo que te pongas vas a estar bien.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas en la casa, Misty se despidió de Ash y se fue a acostar, por un lado más tranquila puesto que Ash estaba como si nada y por otro lado, intrigada por su actuar. Tratando de no pensar en nada más se acostó y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Ash estaba en la sala mirando la camisa que Misty le había regalado fijamente, la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió de lado.

Sinceramente hoy, las cosas habían cambiado un poco su curso.


	12. Día 11

**Primera Publicación: 10 de Febrero de 2015**

 **Resubida: 1 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 11**

* * *

Un nuevo día que iniciaba, una nueva aventura que les esperaba a este par de jóvenes en su travesía marital por las islas Sevii. Y el punto importante era que, en solo diez días, uno de ellos ya no estaba seguro si quería divorciarse del otro…

A Ash Ketchum no le importaba mucho que fueran las siete de la mañana y que el sol aún no pintara de celeste todo el cielo, ni siquiera le importó que los Pidgey de los árboles cercanos aún estuvieran acurrucados en sus nidos, él ya estaba despierto y bañado, colocándose una camisa de mangas cortas, observando detenidamente a la mujer que dormía plácidamente en la cama frente a él.

Sin duda, se había vuelto una costumbre bastante amena despertar viéndola cada día, aunque su cuerpo y mente querían algo más, había podido controlar sus bajos instintos por una sola misión: Conquistarla.

Quería conquistar a la mujer con la que estaba casado, quería que fuera su esposa para siempre, que fuera incluso la madre de sus hijos. Y ante aquella palabra se sonrió.

«Tener un hijo con Misty» pensó y cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa para perderse en su fantasía, mientras terminaba de abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Sacudió su cabeza y la observó una vez más.

Era muy pronto para pensar en hijos, primero tenía que conquistarla, luego seducirla y cuando estuvieran en lo mejor de su relación, cuando sientan que es el momento, ahí si recién traer hijos al mundo entre ellos dos…

Sería un futuro maravilloso… y no sabía bien cómo ni porqué, pero estaba seguro que lo conseguiría…

Con el mejor de los ánimos salió de la habitación para acomodar las últimas cosas antes de recibir al presidente del Club Pokémon de Kanto y partir hacia Isla Tera donde tendría su conferencia sobre preferencias de tipos Pokémon.

…

Misty fue tomando conciencia del día, cerca de las ocho de la mañana gracias a la suave caricia que Pikachu le realizó con su cabeza en el rostro, sonrió sin abrir los ojos y abrazó al roedor para desearle buenos días, estiró su mano hacia la mesa de luz para tomar su móvil y ver la hora.

—Supongo que es hora de levantarse —se sentó desperezándose y ocultó un último bostezo tras el puño derecho. Salió de la cama hacia el baño para quitarse toda la flojera que invadía su cuerpo para recibir las visitas de Ash.

...

Ash se encontraba en la sala, cuando Misty llegó a saludarlo y preguntarle si necesitaba que hiciera algo, éste solo sonrió y le entregó un cojín del sillón.

—Ayúdame a sacudirlos —le pidió. Misty tomó el cojín y le dio un par de golpes con sus manos—. Así no, con fuerza, como si fuera alguien a quien odias.

—Así lo rompería —confesó la pelirroja. Ash negó con la cabeza.

—No me extrañaría —se burló causando que la chica lo mirará de reojo.

—¡Quizás tenga una mejor idea para sacudir los cojines! —afirmó emocionada, pero con una clara sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó inocentemente Ash, al momento que le pegó de lleno un cojín en la cara— ¡Misty! —protestó tirándole el cojín de regreso, pegándole en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —Misty tomó el cojín y miró a Ash con toda la intención de matarlo.

—¡Tú comenzaste! —se escudó tras sus palabras y se acercó a la puerta.

—¡Entonces yo lo termino! —y le volvió a lanzar el cojín que terminó pegando –está vez- en la cara del caballero que apareció tras la puerta que abrió Ash.

—Vaya… que bienvenida más rara… —comentó el hombre entre risas jocosas.

—¡Señor Edward! —Ash rápidamente hizo una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento por la escena protagonizada.

—¡Mil disculpas! —Misty con la cara roja de vergüenza, se acercó a la pareja que estaba en el umbral de la puerta— Ash no me dijo que iba a abrir la puerta justo cuando yo…

—¡Ay no te molestes! —la mujer al lado de Edward hizo un gesto con su mano para que perdiera cuidado— ¡Quizás hasta le acomodaste las ideas a mi marido! —acotó divertida. Ash y Misty se miraron entre sí confundidos, mientras que el señor Edward miró a su esposa con una sonrisa bastante fingida—. Mucho gusto —se acercó a Misty y la saludó de beso—, soy Shina, la esposa de este señor.

—¿Cómo que este señor? —comentó el presidente, acomodándose su chaleco bastante molesto, pero no le duró mucho, también ingresó a la casa y tras ellos, dos hombres con bolsas de comida para el desayuno— ¡Ellos son Tim y Tom y prepararan nuestro desayuno mientras nosotros conversamos! ¿Qué les parece?

Ash y Misty se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza. Misty les indicó los sillones para que tomaran asiento, mientras Ash cerraba la puerta.

—Bueno —Misty se sentó frente a sus invitados—, yo soy Misty —se presentó algo nerviosa moviendo sus manos, Ash se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón y pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Misty, ésta lo miró bastante apenada, pero Ash solo le sonrió.

—No estés nerviosa —le susurró. Ash sin quitar su brazo de Misty miró a sus invitados—, ¿Y cómo han estado ustedes?

—No tan bien como ustedes, pero bien —afirmó Shina acomodándose el cabello con ambas manos tras sus hombros—. Digo, están en la etapa dulce, donde todo —junto las manos frente a ella— es miel sobre hojuelas.

—Más bien —se dijo Misty a si misma corriendo la mirada—, me siento caminando, descalza sobre hojuelas…

—Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Shina. Misty solo negó con su mano. Ash que -sin embargo- la había escuchado, le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego le pidió que se corriera un poco para poder sentarse, claro sin soltarla, ahora el brazo masculino había quedado en la cintura de Misty.

—¿Y no ha sido difícil? —preguntó Edwards. Miró a su esposa de reojo antes de continuar— A veces es muy difícil convivir con otra persona.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —Shina abrió con sorpresa sus ojos verdes. Ash decidió intervenir antes que sus invitados terminaran peleando.

—Pues no ha sido tan difícil, nos conocemos hace muchísimo tiempo —hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha apegando a Misty contra él—. ¿No, cariño? —Misty lo miró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella palabra.

—Si —le afirmó y luego miró a la otra pareja—, nos conocemos muy bien, mañas, costumbres, hábitos —fue enumerando con los dedos de la mano derecha con una sonrisa—. La convivencia hasta ahora ha sido incluso entretenida.

—¡Es lo principal querida! ¡Si la relación no es divertida y entretenida no sirve! —afirmó con decisión y tomó el brazo de su marido— La complicidad es tan importante en la vida de casados… ¿No, amor?

—Si querida, así es.

—Cuando nos enteramos que Ash se había casado —exclamó Shina de golpe sobresaltando a Misty—, me dije: ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Ash? ¿El Ash que yo conozco, casado? —miró a Ash quien la observaba bastante confundido— Ay perdóname cielo, pero vamos, solo hablabas de pokémon. Nunca en mi vida me iba a imaginar que tenías pareja o planeabas casarte, aunque no me invitaras.

—No se sienta mal Shina, es que no invitamos ni a mi madre —contestó avergonzado.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —exclamó el presidente bastante sorprendido.

—Es que señor Edwards… —Ash estaba bastante complicado así que Misty decidió intervenir por él.

—Es que fue toda culpa mía… —con su mano izquierda tomó la derecha de Ash que aún estaba en su cintura—, hace doce días fue mi cumpleaños —miró a Ash y luego a los invitados—. Cuando Ash me preguntó que quería de regalo, le dije que lo quería a él —sonrió y volvió a mirar a Ash que la miraba confundido—. Y como él siempre había sido tan bueno conmigo mientras estuvimos de novios, que, sin pensarlo, me dijo que sí y que, si quería, nos casáramos de inmediato… y bueno, todo salió de la nada…

—Ay que romántico —Shina los observaba con ambas manos en su rostro—, es como una película filmada en ciudad Neón… que hermoso.

—De hecho —Ash se rascó la mejilla, nervioso—, ahí nos casamos.

—Vaya, quien lo pensaría de Ash —comentó sorprendido el señor Edwards—. Pero así es el amor, hace que hagamos muchas locuras en su nombre…

—Como hacer todas las estupideces que el suegro pide, aunque sean en broma —acotó Shina elevando su dedo índice.

—Pasaron ya veinte años y tu padre aún me odia —respondió él y luego miraron a Ash—. Tú no tienes suegros, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Ash. Apegó a Misty contra él y apoyó su cabeza junto a la de ella—, pero tengo tres cuñadas que valen por tres suegras.

—Eso es mucho peor —contestó con pesar Shina—. Tres suegras… y yo que apenas puedo con una…

Tanto Tim como Tom, los gemelos que preparaban el desayuno se acercaron a ellos con una reverencia interrumpiendo justo la plática antes de que se pusiera más emocionante.

—El Desayuno está servido.

…

Los primeros minutos del desayuno pasaron en silencio hasta que la enérgica esposa del presidente del Club Pokémon, volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué les parecieron las termas de Isla Secunda?

—¿Termas? —preguntó Misty sorprendida.

—Si —Ash la miró con el dedo índice levantado—, Jaime me había invitado el día de la demostración, iba a contarte de ellas, pero con el tema de la lluvia ya no pude.

—Oh —Misty se desanimó—, que lastima, con lo que me gustan.

—Lo sé —se lamentó Ash mirándola.

—¿Se van a ir de isla Secunda sin ir a las termas? —la mujer se puso de pie con las manos en la mesa— ¡Eso no puede ser!

—Cariño —Edward tomó del antebrazo a su esposa para que se volviera a sentar.

—¡Es que no pueden irse de la isla sin ir a las Termas, es lo mejor del mundo!

Ash y Misty lucían bastante asustados por el accionar de la señora, pero pronto comprendieron por qué…

—¿La dueña? —preguntó Misty sorprendida.

—¡Sí! —afirmó Shina con los ojos cerrados— Soy la dueña del resort que hay en las termas… ¡tienen que ir! Aunque sea una hora —le tomó las manos a Misty por la mesa y se las levantó— ¿Sí? —Ash y Misty se miraron de reojo, y a la pelirroja no le quedó más que aceptar la invitación de la señora Shina— ¡Mil Gracias! —volvió a sentarse para terminar su café— ¡No se arrepentirán!

…

Tras terminar de desayunar, terminaron de acomodar sus cosas para partir a isla Tera y poder salir sin tener que retrasarse. Misty observaba la caja de sus vestidos bastante estresada, su mano se deslizaba por toda la cara buscando alguna idea que pudiera ayudarla sin tener que pedirle ayuda una vez más a Emiliano; en sí, quería evitar volver a ver a Emiliano lo que le restaba de matrimonio.

—Misty —Shina ingresó a la habitación con las manos en la espalda—, ¿qué te sucede?

—Es que no sé cómo haré para transportar mis vestidos y los zapatos… —le enseño las cajas con fastidio—. Realmente es un fastidio tener que andar con distintos zapatos y vestidos. Yo pensé que solo necesitaría un par de bikinis y shorts en este viaje.

—Así es el trabajo de nuestros maridos —le indicó cerrando los ojos—. Pero, hay que aprender a sobrellevarlo, te enseñaré que hago yo con mi ropa —le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y en cuanto Misty se sentó en la cama continuó—. Hay una tienda en isla Secunda que vende unas bolsas porta vestidos, son geniales. Tú los metes en las bolsas, y luego puedes hasta enroscarlos para que te entren en una maleta y ya, luego lo sacas y ni se nota que fue hecho un bollo horas atrás.

—¿Realmente funciona? —preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

—Recuerdas el vestido que lucía la otra noche, cuando nos vimos por un momento.

—Era precioso —recordó Misty algo avergonzada, porque también recordó la frase que le había dicho la señora. «Lucen como una pareja que nació para estar junta»

—Ese vestido lo traje así, enroscado en un bolso —sonrió algo bromista— ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¿A Dónde? —la líder de gimnasio se vio parada por la señora.

—¡Tú ven conmigo! —la tomó de la mano y la jaló con ella fuera de la cabaña solo diciendo que volvían pronto.

Misty en su confusión, solo logró regresar en si cuando la mujer puso en marcha el auto con el que irían a la feria de la isla.

—¡En la vida hay que ser prácticas! —le dijo cuándo estacionó el auto en la costanera sur— ¡Y yo te ayudaré a serlo! —colocó la yema de sus dedos derechos bajo el mentón de Misty— Te hace falta la guía de una madre, y permíteme ayudarte —Misty la miró confundida por el intento de llevarse bien que tenía la mujer.

—Disculpe… —se rascó la cabeza algo nerviosa—, ¿por qué quiere ayudarme tanto?

—Ash me cae muy bien —le dijo la señora indicándole un lugar al que entraron—. No es una persona con muchos recursos económicos, pero tiene tan bonitos valores —la miró con una sonrisa ladeada—, tú lo sabes bien. ¿Verdad?

—Si —afirmó, pero lo que escuchó a continuación la dejó helada.

—Porque haber rechazado tan públicamente a Emiliano por Ash —giró y le tomó las manos a Misty—, es tan lindo que hayas elegido con el corazón y no con la mente.

—Discúlpeme, pero sigo sin entender —Misty respiró profundo para no perder los estribos.

—Escuché la otra noche que el abuelo de Emiliano protestaba porque tú deberías ser la esposa de su nieto y no de Ash. La verdad, mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo, y por eso le pedí a mi marido de tener este desayuno antes de que se fueran, porque luego de la fiesta de isla Tera, nosotros nos volvemos a Kanto.

—Oh… —Misty se quedó sin palabras.

—El señor Johnson hablaba maravillas de ti, de cómo habías rechazado cada uno de los regalos de su nieto, que al principio pensaban que lo hacías por falsa modestia, pero que luego se dieron cuenta que lo hacías de corazón y decidieron darte a conocer como la elegida. Título que también rechazaste.

—El señor Johnson le pone mucha exageración a la situación —acotó.

—Y yo quería conocer a la chica que había elegido Ash, porque no sé si era más sorprendente que tú hayas rechazado al nieto del magnate Johnson o que Ash tuviera una relación sentimental con alguien de forma amorosa y no amistosa.

—La relación con Ash, es amistosa desde que tenemos diez años —volvió a acotar Misty.

—¡Eso fue lo que también me llamo la atención! —junto sus manos y las apegó a la mejilla izquierda— Toda su historia parece de novela y se ven felices. Por eso quiero ayudarte en algunos consejos para que todo tu matrimonio sea duradero.

Misty no respondió, solo apretó los labios y afirmó.

Luego de hacer unas compras, volvieron a la casa y se metieron a la recamara con una maleta grande. Ash y el señor Edward, las miraban bastante extrañados, pero prefirieron seguir conversando de Pokémon y omitir lo que estuvieran planeando sus mujeres.

Dentro de la habitación, Misty había sacado los cinco vestidos que aún no había usado dejando sumamente sorprendida a la señora Shina.

—Tienes muy buen gusto —afirmó mientras guardaba un vestido dentro de la bolsa que habían comprado.

—Gracias, fui bien asesorada por Madam Eloise —contestó con una sonrisa—. Se puso bastante emocionada cuando le dije que era la esposa de Ash.

—Es que a tu marido lo quiere todo el mundo —sonrió cerrando el cierre de la bolsa.

—Eso sí —afirmó Misty mientras veía como Shina acomodaba todos sus vestidos dentro de la maleta, cuando terminó con los cinco vestidos, acomodó los zapatos de una forma bastante ordenada. Para cuando terminó, aún quedaba espacio para la ropa que Misty tenía en su bolso— Estoy impresionada.

—La maleta será grande, pero vale la pena, ¿no? —Shina apoyó ambas manos sobre la maleta negra que contenía toda la ropa de Misty.

—¡Es genial!

—¡Sorprendamos a los muchachos! —la incitó guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Ambas salieron hacia la sala y le mostraron la maleta a Ash.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el moreno mirando la maleta y luego a Misty que solo sonreía.

—Una maleta —respondió inocentemente. Ash la miró rascándose la frente para no caer ante la provocación.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿qué tiene dentro?

—¡Todo! —afirmó Misty.

—¿Todo? —Ash ahora se rascó la sien, más confundido que antes— ¿Qué es todo?

—Con está maleta no tendremos más que depender de tu nuevo mejor amigo —comentó tratando de no reírse, pero a Ash no le hizo nada de gracia aquellas palabras.

—Me parece fantástico —se puso de pie, tomó la mano de la señora Shina y le dio un beso en ésta—. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

—¡De nada Ash! —Shina estaba encantada con el actuar de Ash, sin percatarse que todo fue parte de la venganza contra su esposa que lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle los pelos.

—Bueno —el señor Edward se puso de pie—, vámonos a las Termas antes de que se haga más tarde.

—Si —afirmó Shina con una gran sonrisa—, ya quiero que vayamos a lo sección de masajes con vapor con Misty —comentó emocionada como si tuviera una compañera de juegos.

…

Con las maletas listas, Ash y Misty junto con Pikachu y Marill, acompañaron a los señores hacia el Resort Shina. Desde que entraron al recinto, se vieron sorprendidos por lo hermoso del lugar, bien ambientado a las costumbres antiguas. Era como un templo a los pies de un volcán.

—Bueno —Shina tomó la mano de Misty—, nosotras nos iremos por este lado —indicó la derecha— y ustedes dos —indicó la izquierda— por el lado izquierdo. El Resort se divide en dos áreas, hombres y mujeres. Así se pueden relajar completamente. Luego, al terminar la sección de relajamiento, las parejas se pueden volver a reunir en el gran salón.

—De acuerdo —dijeron Ash y Misty al mismo tiempo, afirmaron con la cabeza y se despidieron con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Vamos a ir a las aguas termales, muchacho! —el señor Edward golpeó la espalda de Ash para guiarlo al pasillo que lo llevaba a las aguas termales. Si bien, había varias personas en el área masculina, Ash y Edward entraron a un área privada de las aguas—. Aquí podremos conversar más cómodos —le informó el caballero introduciéndose al agua.

—¿Más cómodos? —preguntó Ash, metiéndose al agua también junto con Pikachu.

—Sí, quiero que me cuentes de tu esposa —le dijo el señor sonriéndole mientras se mojaba su cabello canoso con el agua de la terma.

—¿Qué quiere saber de ella? —Ash se cruzó de brazos sorprendido de aquella pregunta.

—Lo que tú me quieras contar —respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios— Se ve que es una muchachita muy interesante.

—¿Misty, interesante? —comentó con algo de ironía, pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación y movió su cabeza— Bueno, sí, uno la ve toda a la defensiva, mostrándose tan fuerte, tan yo lo puedo todo —exclamó con su brazo—. Y bueno, puede que lo sea, pero últimamente he descubierto varias cosas de ella que habían pasado desapercibidas para mí —Ash se encontró mirando un punto fijo en el agua—. De pronto, la Misty que yo conocí por años demostraba ser una persona muy sensible, con miedos e inseguridades que nunca me había mostrado. Siento que ahora si la conozco realmente como es, y aunque siempre me gusto su personalidad desafiante, me fue envolviendo en su personalidad vulnerable. Empecé a sentir que necesitaba protegerla, tenerla a mi lado para que nunca más se sintiera sola o desprotegida, para que siempre fuera la Misty desafiante que amo —salió de su pensamiento moviendo la cabeza cuando sintió como Pikachu había caído de la impresión al agua—. Yo… —miró al ratón eléctrico que lo miraba sorprendido. Lo ayudó a subir a una roca y luego miró a Edward aún preso de sus palabras—, yo amo a Misty, yo… —miró su mano izquierda donde brillaba el anillo de casado— amo a mi esposa.

—Y se nota muchacho —sonrió aún más Edward—, y me gusta verte así.

—Gracias —se dijo entre pensante y sonriente.

…

—Aquí estamos —Shina se metió en las aguas termales y Misty la siguió—, lo genial de estas aguas termales es que son como un jacuzzi, el agua se mueve y te relaja cada partícula de tu cuerpo.

—Si se siente genial…. —susurró Misty cuando el vaivén del agua le pegó en la espalda relajándosela.

—Bien, ahora cuéntame cómo lograste que Ash te prestara atención y dejara a los Pokémon por un rato —preguntó muy intrigada por la historia.

—¿Con alcohol y chocolate? —respondió con la ceja derecha arqueada por la confusión que le generaba responder eso.

—¡Que chistosa! —Shina se rió por la ocurrencia de Misty, pero al ver el pánico en su rostro, se dio cuenta que en realidad fue así— ¿De verdad lo emborrachaste?

—Bueno —corrió la mirada hacia arriba rascándose el cuello de los nervios—, podría decirse que algo así pasó…

—¡Wow! —levantó la mano derecha e hizo que Misty se la chocara— ¡Tú si sabes cómo atrapar a un hombre!

—No sé si se podría decir eso… —respondió aún más apenada que antes.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Tienes a Ash a tu lado! —le guiñó el ojo derecho— ¡Date por ganada! Mira —se colocó al lado de ella y le enseño la mano derecha— hay cinco cosas que tienes que saber para tener un matrimonio bueno.

—¿Eso sería?

—Uno, "lo que no fue en su año no le hará daño" Es decir, no tiene por qué saber todo de tu vida, solo las cosas que son relevantes y que afectaran en algún punto de su vida. ¿Por qué tiene que saber si tuviste algún amor de verano o si te diste algún beso por ahí con algún chico en alguna fiesta si a ese tipo nunca más en tu vida lo vas a ver? Claro, salvo como en tu caso, que el tipo te pidió matrimonio y esas cosas que igual deben molestar.

—Y sí.

—Dos, "No hay que hacer leña del árbol caído" Si alguno de los dos, falla en alguna situación de la vida, ante todo, dale tu apoyó aun si le dijiste miles de veces que no lo haga. Tienes que demostrarle que aún así lo quieres. Aunque ya cuando las cosas se calmen, siempre se nos cuela un "te lo dije".

—Eso es verdad —comentó Misty riéndose.

—Tres, "La telepatía no se ha desarrollado todavía" Cuando tengas algún problema o haya algo que te molesta de la otra persona, hay que hablarlo. No hay que esperar hasta que eso nos colapse para tirarlo como bomba. Todo tiene solución si se habla y se le dedica tiempo.

—Creo que eso es algo que aún nos cuesta —se dijo a sí misma.

—Cuatro, "Los de afuera son de palo" Nunca, pero nunca tienen que dejar que los problemas de sus familias, de sus amigos, o de cercanos, interfieran o les genere un conflicto entre ustedes. Ellos luego se irán o solucionaran sus cosas, pero dejaran una huella desagradable entre ustedes. ¡No lo permitas!

—De acuerdo.

—Cinco, "Las matemáticas del amor" Se dice que cuando te emparejas, sumas a alguien a tu vida, restas soledad, multiplicas cosas buenas y divides cosas malas. Dando como resultado el perfecto complemento.

—Eso fue muy bonito —dijo Misty emocionada.

—Lo es —Shina la miró sonriendo—, aunque nunca debes olvidarte de las Tres C que son muy importantes, en sí son las bases de un matrimonio saludable.

—¿Tres C? —preguntó confundida.

—Compromiso, Complicidad y Confianza —le indicó con el dedo índice en alto— Si falla una de ellas tres, falla todo lo demás.

Misty no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Shina.

…

Para la hora del almuerzo, se reunieron en el gran comedor junto a otros turistas. Edward tomó a Shina de la mano y les pidió a los otros dos que lo siguieran hacia su mesa.

Ash y Misty no podían mirarse a la cara por alguna razón que el otro no conocía, aún así, Ash tomó el valor para tomarle la mano a Misty y encaminarse tras el presidente y su esposa.

Almorzaron tranquilamente, pero todo cambió cuando observaron el reloj mientras hacían la sobremesa.

—¿Veinte para las cuatro? —preguntó Misty desesperada por la hora.

—En realidad —comentó Ash mirando la hora en su celular—, son diez para las cuatro.

—¡Ash el ferry! —gritó Misty poniéndose de pie.

—¡El Ferry! —Ash se puso de pie— ¿No salía a las cuatro?

—¡Siii! —le gritó Misty saliendo corriendo del lugar con Marill, tras ella Ash, y tras ellos, la pareja del Club Pokémon.

En el auto del señor Edwards se encaminaron rápidamente hacia el puerto para que ambos pudieran tomar el ferry hacia Isla Tera.

Llegaron al puerto Secunda, pero la imagen delante de ellos los dejó paralizados, el barco se alejaba lentamente de ellos y de la segunda isla.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —Shina les hizo una reverencia a los dos— Los distraje demasiado y por mi culpa ahora perdieron el ferry a Tera.

—Ya que va —dijo Ash con la mano derecha perdida entre sus cabellos oscuros—. Averigüemos cuando sale el otro.

—Nosotros tomaremos el siguiente —le informó Edward, buscando en su billetera, los tickets—, a ver —tomó el boleto y leyó la hora de salida—. El Ferry a Tera de mañana sale a las once de la mañana.

Y ante aquella información, Ash cayó arrodillado al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —preguntó Misty preocupada por ese actuar.

—A las Once es la conferencia que tengo que presentar mañana, no llegaré a tiempo —se lamentó mientras Pikachu trataba de consolarlo.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo la pelirroja agachándose hacia su marido— ¿Si vamos sobre Gyarados?

—¿Estás loca? —le comentó Ash y Misty se paró molesta.

—Es una idea, montamos en Gyarados y llegaríamos en la noche a isla Tera.

—¿Y las maletas Misty? —le preguntó exasperado— ¿Cómo llevaremos ese peso sobre Gyarados?

—No pensé en eso… —Misty se cruzó de brazos esperando por alguna idea útil.

—¿Y sí nosotros le llevamos las maletas? —propuso Shina— Después de todo que perdieran el ferry es culpa mía, les alcanzamos las maletas en isla Tera, se van sobre Gyarados y allá compran algo mientras nosotros llegamos.

—Pues… —Ash miró a Shina, a Edward que afirmaba y luego a Misty que le enseñaba la pokébola de Gyarados—. De acuerdo, en Isla Tera hay una tienda de Madam Eloise, les agradecería si la pueden llamar para que me tenga un traje para mañana.

—Yo me encargo Ash —dijo Edward tomando la maleta de Ash y de Misty— Vayan para que viajen tranquilos.

—Gracias por todo —Misty hizo una reverencia a Shina, pero ésta la abrazó— ¿eh?

—Échale ganas a tu matrimonio —le susurró antes de separarse de ella para luego abrazar a Ash— ¡Cuídate y cuida a tu esposa! —le susurró a él.

—Lo haré gracias.

—Bien —Misty se acercó al borde el puerto y lanzó la pokébola de Gyarados— ¡Hola mi pequeño! —

—Súper pequeño —comentó Ash haciendo que Misty lo mirara de reojo, pero volvió a prestarle atención a su pokémon cuando la serpiente Marina se acercó a ella para acariciar su rostro.

— Yo también te extrañé, pero, ¿qué crees? —le hizo un puchero— Perdí el ferry, ¿podrías llevarme a mí y a Ash a isla Tera?

Gyarados miró a Misty, miró a Ash quien claramente se intimidó y tras afirmar se hundió en el mar.

—¿A dónde fue? —pregunto Shina curiosa.

—A pedir indicaciones a los Pokémon del mar —comentó Misty orgullosa de su pokémon—. Es tan listo como su entrenadora.

—Entonces nos vamos a perder de buenas a primera —pero tras decir eso, Gyarados salió del agua dispuesto a tragarse no solo las palabras del Campeón regional que cayó asustado al suelo.

Misty no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—¿Nos podemos ir? —le pregunto la líder a su pokémon quien afirmó feliz— Ya, vamos Ash, Pikachu —el ratón eléctrico sintió más seguridad acompañando a Misty que a su entrenador. Misty regresó a Marill a su pokébola y se montó en Gyarados. Ash dudo un poco, pero tras volver a despedirse de sus amigos saltó al lomo de la serpiente Marina— ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—¡Hasta mañana! —saludaron estos, mientras la pareja se alejaba en Gyarados.

El pokémon serpiente fue bastante rápido la mayor parte del trayecto, hasta que Misty se quedó algo adormilada junto con Pikachu. Ash la iba sujetando con su brazo y Gyarados empezó a nadar más lento.

—Gyarados —dijo Ash haciendo que el pokémon moviera la cabeza en señal que le estaba prestando atención—, ¿hay ocasiones donde hayas notado a Misty decaída o melancólica? —el Pokémon detuvo su andar y miró a Ash, éste se paró para poder hablar mejor con él—. Tú sientes que Misty puede ser lastimada, ¿Verdad? ¿Por eso me tratas como si quisieras comerme? —el pokémon lanzó su lanzallamas al aire afirmando las palabras de Ash— Te prometo que no la haré sufrir para que estés tranquilo. Yo también quiero proteger y cuidar a tu entrenadora —le dio una caricia al pokémon y éste se dejó—. Cuidemos de Misty los dos juntos, ¿te parece? —por último, el Pokémon afirmó por lo que Ash volvió a sentarse para sujetar a Misty y a Pikachu para que Gyarados apurara el viaje a isla Tera.

…

Tras un rato de descanso del pokémon serpiente para comer, llegaron pasada las nueve de la noche a Isla Tera.

—¡Al fin en tierra! —exclamó Ash al saltar hacia el puerto.

—Muchísimas Gracias Gyarados —agradeció Misty regresándolo a la pokébola.

—Vayamos al centro Pokémon, Joy tiene la llave de la cabaña —le informó Ash, así que se pusieron en marcha.

Por recomendación de la enfermera dejaron a Gyarados toda la noche en recuperación por el viaje realizado y de paso al resto de los pokémon para que también se relajaran. Así que, con la llave en mano, solo Ash y Misty se dirigieron en taxi a la cabaña que ocuparían tres noches y tres días.

La cabaña estaba ubicada en el sector costero, era de dos pisos y la habitación era todo el segundo piso el cual daba a un gran balcón con vista al mar, donde -por la hora- apenas se divisaban algunas olas. Mientras que todo el primer piso era la sala y la cocina americana. Era un poco más chica que las anteriores, pero sin dudas tendría una gran vista en cuanto amaneciera.

Ash dejó su mochila, Misty su bolso y comenzaron a preparar la cama para ir a dormir. Claro, no fue hasta que terminaron que se quedaron mirando la cama sumamente rojos.

¿Cómo habían olvidado algo tan importante? Se reclamaron ellos mismos al recordar que no tenían un piyama para dormir.

—Supongo que dormiré vestida —se dijo Misty con la mano en la cabeza desarmándose el moño que traía.

—Ni hablar, vas a dormir muy incómoda —sin decir más, Ash comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa dejando a Misty cada vez más roja, se quitó la camisa y se la pasó—. Puedes usarla, dormirás más cómoda. Yo dormiré así —empezó a mover sus brazos como si estuviera elongando— después de todo, el clima tropical mantiene el ambiente tibio.

—Bueno —susurró Misty tomando la camisa y metiéndose al baño para cambiarse. Se apoyó en la puerta y sin darse cuenta, se llevó la prenda hacia su rostro donde aspiró el aroma de Ash en la tela. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza, tomó una toalla y se metió bajo la ducha para refrescarse. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por su cabeza?

Cuando salió del baño vistiendo la camisa de Ash se sintió muy intimidada, no sabía bien porque, o bueno, al menos hasta que vio a Ash nuevamente en Bóxer muy concentrado en la laptop que cargaba en su mochila. Tragó con dificultad moviendo sus dedos índices con algo de nerviosismo.

Ash desvió la mirada hacia la chica por un momento, regresó su atención a la pantalla, pero de golpe volvió hacia Misty.

—¿Qué? —dijo levantando una mano, salvo por lo ancha que le quedaba, la camisa le tapaba lo justo y necesario. Después de todo, ambos tenían la misma altura.

—Nada —soltó Ash algo nervioso y volvió su mirada hacia el computador sobre sus rodillas—, tengo que trabajar en lo de mañana, así que puedes dormir mientras.

Misty volvió a mirar a Ash, y se quedó perdida observando lo firme que lucía su marido. La boca se le puso tan seca que empezó a toser, corrió por agua en el baño y se mojó incluso la cara.

—Tranquilízate Misty —resopló— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —echándose viento con las manos volvió a salir hacia la habitación, abrió la cama sin mirar a Ash, se acostó mirando hacia el otro lado y cerró con fuerza los ojos— Buenas noches Ash.

—Buenas noches Misty.


	13. Día 12

**Primera Publicación: 20 de Febrero de 2015**

 **Resubida: 1 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 12**

* * *

El sonido del oleaje y el sol naciente en el horizonte, hicieron que Misty frunciera un poco su rostro mientras dormía, quería seguir en su mundo de ensueño y negarse a despertar a su realidad. Resopló y se sentó en la cama bastante fastidiada, se refregó los ojos y extendió los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse aunque su cabeza se movía para cualquier lado.

Cuando logró abrir sus ojos aguamarina, observó uno de los mejores paisajes de su vida. Sin dudarlo, abrió las sábanas y salió al balcón para sentir la majestuosa naturaleza marina. En el fondo se veían un par de Wingull sobrevolando el mar y la maravilla de ver el sol saliendo del mar, así como si estuviera prendiendo fuego el cielo con sus tonos rojos, anaranjados y amarillos. Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón y observó toda la salida del sol.

—Simplemente perfecto —se susurró con una sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos por el frío que empezó a sentir y volvió a la cama, llevándose la sorpresa de que Ash, no estaba con ella ahí— ¿Ash? —la puerta del baño estaba abierta así que no estaba ahí. Frunciendo los labios, bajó las escaleras buscando a su marido.

Ash se había quedado dormido sobre la alfombra de la sala, apoyado contra el sillón cubierto por una sabana, había varias hojas hechas bollos y tenía el notebook encendido, lo tomó y movió el mousepad para que mostrara en que trabajaba el dormido.

—"Conferencia Tera: Preferencias de tipo Pokémon" —leyó. Frunció los labios viendo a Ash que al parecer se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde en su programa del día. Cerró el notebook y tras acomodarle la manta, se fue hacia la cocina a ver que podía prepararle a Ash para animarlo un poco y que fuera con energías a la conferencia.

Había huevos, mantequilla, leche, bayas, harina y mermelada de bayas. Entre cerró los ojos pensante ¿se atrevería? Más que quemarla, ¿qué podría pasar?

Dejó los ingredientes afuera y subió escaleras arriba para ponerse nuevamente su short blanco y su blusa negra con la que andaba el día anterior. Tomó una manta para ponerle a Ash y luego su celular para buscar la receta que siempre usaba su hermana Lily para las tartas.

¿Qué tan mal le iría si hacia las cosas como son y no intentaba experimentar?

…

Ash despertó de golpe por un fuerte tirón que sintió en su espalda, movió la cabeza en círculos y luego movió los brazos dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el piso, aunque no recordaba tener esa manta. Se levantó algo acalambrado por la posición y se encontró con la sonrisa de su esposa que lo miraba de una forma muy extraña. Como si fuera a salir de sus peores pesadillas, algo en la sonrisa de Misty no estaba bien.

—Ho… hola Misty —saludó cubriéndose el cuerpo con la manta— ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—¡Perfecto! —le respondió— Muy buenos días, Ash —le entregó su camisa blanca y Ash la notó tibia— No te sorprendas, la puse a lavar y luego la planche. Para ser la primera vez, me quedo perfecta ¿no?

Esperen todos, Misty había lavado su camisa blanca dejándola blanca y la había planchado. _Esto tenía que ser un sueño_.

—Y adivina, ¿qué? —dijo Misty dando un aplauso, ok. Esto parecía empeorar en cualquier momento— ¡Hice una tarta de bayas y me quedo genial!

Definitivamente, era un sueño.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —y ¡Puff! El cojín en la cara se sintió bastante real— ¡Si puedo hacer las cosas bien, pesado mal agradecido! —bufó subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos por la rabia que sentía.

Entonces, _¿no era un sueño?_

Ash sonrió y con la camisa en mano subió hacia el segundo piso. Observó a Misty ver el mar, negó con la cabeza e ingresó al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y tras vestirse, apareció al lado de Misty mirando el mar.

—Estoy sorprendido —soltó haciendo que la chica solo refunfuñé algo que no entendió— Y no soy mal agradecido —le informó—, estoy deseando probar esa tarta que hiciste.

—¿De verdad? —volteó hacia él con una sonrisa. Ash le afirmó llevando la mano a la cintura— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Dormí mal y me duele la espalda, pensé que el agua caliente me iba a ayudar pero no… —se quejó.

—Oh, ya veo —ingresaron a la habitación y Misty lo tiró sobre la cama.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —preguntó sumamente rojo y temeroso al ver como se acercaba a él.

—Cállate y date vuelta —le pidió, Ash la miró dudoso pero obedeció y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, pero sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando sintió un peso en su cintura

— Misty… —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Te dije que te calles —dijo la pelirroja que se había sentado en la cintura de Ash—, esto te va a doler un poquito —se quitó el anillo de casada, lo dejó en la mesa de luz y apoyó con fuerza sus manos en la espalda de Ash.

Eso iba a ser divertido.

…

Misty estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la mesa para el desayuno, mientras Ash la miraba contando en voz baja para lograr calmar su testosterona, no podía negar que sentía la espalda súper relajada después de los masajes que Misty le había hecho, pero a un precio bastante elevado…

—¡Ya! —puso la tarta frente a Ash y luego tomó la cafetera para servir café para ambos— Dime qué opinas —le dijo tomando asiento frente a él.

—Veamos —se acomodó para tomar un pedazo de tarta, la masa se veía dorada y cocida. Se llevó el trozo a la boca y lo probó.

—¿Y? —preguntó Misty expectante. Ash solo pudo soltar un "mmm" mientras degustaba, pero de la nada, el pedazo desapareció de su mano.

—¡Está delicioso Misty! —dijo tomando otro pedazo— Mis felicitaciones.

—Me alegra que te guste —contestó con una sonrisa, tomando ella también un trozo.

…

Nueve y media de la mañana, y Ash y Misty se pusieron camino a la tienda de Madam Eloise para buscarle ropa a Ash, ya que su camisa de mangas cortas y su bermuda no era lo más acertado para una conferencia.

Llegaron a la tienda de la señora quien saludó con doble beso a Ash y a Misty.

—Cuando Edward me llamó, tomé mi yate privado para venir de inmediato a isla Tera. Y tengo algo que te servirá para esta noche también —le informó mostrándole un traje azul marino con diminutas líneas celestes de forma vertical, pantalón de tela azul marino y camisa celeste de mangas largas—, lo bueno de la camisa —le informó— es que tiene este botón sobre el codo para que lo arremangues y lo sujetes con la tira del puño. Mira pruébala.

Ash la tomó y se la probó delante de Madam Eloise y de Misty. Misty apretó los labios tratando de olvidar la sensación de sentir con sus manos la piel tersa de Ash.

—Mira —cuando Ash terminó de prenderse la camisa Eloise subió a la plataforma con él—, así la puedes usar con la chaqueta esta noche, y así —tomó la tira del puño y subió la manga hacia arriba enganchándolo por sobre el codo donde estaba el botón transparente. Luego le desabrochó los primeros cuatro botones dejándole a relucir el cuello azul de la camisa por dentro— Y así eres el Ash de conferencias —dijo con una sonrisa—. Claro, quitándote esa bermuda —le pasó el pantalón azul— Cámbiate —Ash obedeció a la mujer y se quitó la bermuda ahí mismo.

—¿Aquí? —exclamó avergonzada Misty, Eloise la miró confundida.

—La tienda solo abrió temprano para ustedes, yo ya lo he visto en paños menores porque le hago su ropa para las conferencias —le informó— y supongo que tú lo has visto más desnudo que esto.

—Este, bueno, si —dijo aún más avergonzada, estaba tan roja que podía sentir el calor en su rostro. Mientras que Ash desde la tarima solo observaba aguantándose la risa.

—¡Listo! —dijo terminándose de acomodar el pantalón— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

—Perfecto —soltó Misty sorprendiéndose a si misma.

—Tu esposa tiene razón, está hecho para ti.

—Gracias —dijo Ash bajándose de la tarima y pidiéndole a Misty que suba ahora ella.

—¿Y yo por qué? —preguntó sorprendida mientras Eloise la ayudaba a subir.

—No andarás así —la señaló de pies a cabeza— con Ash vestido así —señaló a Ash quien sonreía.

—De acuerdo —soltó protestando. Eloise no tardó en aparecer con un pedazo de tela azul marino muy parecido al de la ropa de Ash— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un enterizo, lo último de mi colección joven —le sonrió enseñándole la parte delantera—, es strapless pero se te ajusta al cuerpo con el cierre de la espalda, además sacó de debajo de la ropa un cinturón blanco ancho—, y lo ajustaremos debajo del busto con este cinto. La falda realmente es un short con bolsillos ¿No te resulta cómodo?

—Me lo iré a probar —tomó la ropa y bajó de la tarima para ir a los cambiadores, cuando estaba lista, salió a pararse en la tarima con las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Qué tal?

—¡Me encanta! —dijo Ash cruzado de brazos.

—Sí, se le ve bien pero siento que falta algo en el cuello, como algún collar —se fue y mientras Ash y Misty intercambiaban miradas, Eloise volvió a aparecer con un collar azul de piedras de distintos tamaños. Tomó la mano de Misty y le puso una pulsera ancha de piedras del mismo color del collar— Ahora sí —afirmó decidida— Con una balerinas blancas y listo.

—Muchas Gracias Madam Eloise —Ash tomó su mano y le dio un beso en señal de respeto.

—¡Nada que no pueda hacer, así que no te preocupes!

…

Cuando Ash y Misty llegaron al complejo de Isla Tera se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Como Emiliano había regresado a Kanto, ahora su abuelo tomaría el lugar de su nieto observando la conferencia de Ash.

—Espero que nos dejes bien parado como organización —soltó el señor Johnson indicándole el camino hacia el auditorio—. Digo, debes estar bastante entretenido ahora que estás casado como para atender nuestros asuntos.

—Mi relación con Misty no influye en mis ideales como campeón pokémon —respondió Ash bastante molesto por el tono usado por el señor.

—Eso espero verlo —indicó sin mirarlo.

—Disculpe pero Ash ganó cada uno de los desafíos en su demostración en isla Secunda —salió Misty a defenderlo—. Nunca me pondría sobre las metas de Ash sobre los pokémon, así como él me respeta que sea una líder de gimnasio.

—Ay que bonito —dijo girando para clavar su mirada gélida sobre Misty—. Defendiendo a su marido, ja —se burló—. Te quería para mi nieto muchacha, me siento decepcionado de ti —volvió a girar sobre sus pies—. Síganme.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash a Misty al verla paralizada.

—Estaré bien —le afirmó—. Espero que tú estés bien también.

—El Señor Johnson me cae muy bien, es un As en cuanto a los Pokémon, pero podrá ser muy importante mas no voy a permitir —tomó a Misty del rostro—, que te hable de esa forma.

—Ash —sin esperarlo, Misty abrazó a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Da lo mejor de ti.

…

Ash y Misty estaban ya sobre el escenario del auditorio de Isla Tera, ante los asistentes de la conferencia. Aunque no podían verlo, sentían la mirada penetrante del señor Johnson desde cualquier área del recinto. Ash aspiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

—Hola a todos por venir a presenciar esta conferencia sobre las Preferencias de tipo Pokémon. Soy Ash el campeón de la región Kanto y ella es mi asistente Misty —la presentó y ella solo movió una mano sin decir nada— Denme un par de minutos y comenzamos con todo.

Ash colocó su laptop y aparecieron varios pokémon. Todos puros, sin combinación de tipos. Le pidió a Misty que se quedara en la computadora mientras él adelantaba unos pasos hacia el público.

—Bueno, como ven hay varios pokémon en la pantalla —les indicó— ¿Alguien sabe que tienen en común? —hubo silencio entre los presente y solo comentarios bajitos— ¿Alguien? Oh, qué mal, estos pokémon que tenemos aquí son: Klink, Psyduck, Dratini, Pikachu, Misdreavus, Quilava, Togepi, Glalie, Bayleef, Pinsir, Primeape, Eevee, Alakazam, Boldore, Absol, Donphan, Muk. Estos diecisiete pokémon que ven en estas imágenes son del tipo Puro, es decir solo corresponden a su tipo sin combinación —Misty cambió la imagen y aparecieron los diecisiete pokémon con una flecha hacia el tipo que corresponde— Hay varios pokémon llamados Puro por tipo de Pokémon, salvo un caso muy en específico, los tipos voladores —Misty cambió nuevamente la imagen y aparecieron las aves de cada región de fondo—, solo existe un pokémon que es Volador Puro, pero se considera Legendario, único y casi imposible de ver, por lo que muchos creen que no existe. Pero saben un secreto —les habló un poco bajo y se señaló—, yo lo he conocido en persona —tosió para acomodar la voz y siguió con la Conferencia—. Debido a que este pokémon del tipo volador es considerado no válido, tendríamos solo diecisiete tipos puros. Ya que luego se complementan todos los tipos entre sí.

Ash se quedó de golpe en blanco ¿Qué iba a decir? Observó la imagen y luego a Misty, había memorizado todo el programa antes de quedarse dormido.

Misty lo observó y decidida avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

—Ahora que les presentamos los tipos —exclamó dando un aplauso para llamar la atención de los niños, la mayoría aun no eran ni entrenadores pokémon— ¿Cuál creen ustedes que es el mejor ejemplo de una persona que tiene preferencias de tipo? —los niños se miraron entre ellos, sin respuesta— Otra pista, estas personas defienden medallas que niños como ustedes cuando tengan su licencia Pokémon, podrán desafiar.

—¡Líder de gimnasio! —se escuchó entre los pequeños y Misty colocó las manos en su cintura orgullosa.

—¡Muy bien, líderes de gimnasio! —levantó la mano derecha— Yo soy una líder de gimnasio, mucho gusto —hizo una reverencia y los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer— Me llamó Misty y soy la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, mi especialidad son los pokémon del tipo Agua porque son los más bonitos, los más elegantes, los más abundantes, los más…

—Ok, ok, si Misty, Tentacruel es hermoso —dijo Ash con algo de comedia en sus palabras.

—¿Perdón? —Misty volvió a colocar las manos en su cintura— ¡Tentacruel es hermoso!

Mientras ellos discutían, los niños se reían de sus idas y vuelta sobre los pokémon de agua.

—Bueno —Ash volvió a la cabeza de la conferencia—, aquí tenemos el ejemplo viviente de una persona que prefiere solo un tipo de pokémon. Los líderes de gimnasio, por lo general y casi siempre, tienen pokémon de su tipo favorito, facilitándonos a los entrenadores, la estrategia de combate. Pero eso sí… Nunca hay que confiarse porque, ¿qué pasaría si alguien usa un pokémon tipo Hierba en tu gimnasio Misty?

—Recibirían el lanzallamas de mi amado Gyarados —respondió con las manos tras ella.

—Exacto —afirmó Ash— Cuando un entrenador decide dedicarse a un tipo en específico siempre tiene que cubrir todas las desventajas que tiene su tipo. En el caso de ella, sus némesis son Los pokémon del tipo Eléctrico y del tipo Hierba.

—Tengo que admitir que es entretenido —Misty volvió a tomar la palabra—. Cuando uno entrena variado, puede buscar el equilibrio, pero cuando entrena del mismo tipo, debe aprovechar bien el tipo complementario o bien pensar detenidamente qué tipo de ataques se le puede enseñar para bloquear lo que nos van a lanzar. Elegir ser entrenador de un solo tipo es un verdadero desafío y ahí está lo divertido del asunto. No es solo atrapar Pokémon de agua, entrenarlos y ya, es atraparlos, buscar las mejores formas de defenderlo y de que ataque. Por ejemplo, Gyarados, a pesar de ser un Pokémon de agua conoce Rayo de hielo, Lanzallamas, Hiperrayo y Terratemblor —miró a Ash con una sonrisa— Tengo a mi gran defensor.

—Ya lo creo —exclamó al pensar en los ataques.

—Gyarados aparte de ser tipo agua, comparte características con el tipo volador —le explicó a los niños—, causando que un ataque eléctrico sea muchísimo más efectivo. Por eso le enseñé Terratemblor, no solo es eficaz contra el tipo eléctrico, sino que también les baja la velocidad, uno de los mejores atributos de los tipos eléctricos.

—Es todo muy complicado —exclamó un niño en la primera fila, haciendo un mohín— No entiendo nada.

Misty y Ash se miraron y ambos se sentaron al borde del escenario frente al niño.

—Cuando quieres entrenar para una competencia, es necesario que se estudie bien lo que quieres hacer —le explicó Misty.

—Ahora, eso no quita que puedas ser solo amigo de tus pokémon y juegues con ellos hasta que entiendas como funciona todo el sistema de ataques —Ash sonrió—. Están aquí para aprender, para que se orienten con lo que quieren ser en el futuro cuando tengan su licencia pokémon —se señaló— Un entrenador Pokémon variado, o un entrenador especifico —señaló a Misty— como ella.

Ash se puso de pie, y ayudó a Misty a pararse mirándose ambos con una gran sonrisa. Y volvieron a mirar a los niños.

—¿Quién tiene preguntas? Elegiré a Diez, a ver sus manitas arriba —Misty movió su dedo índice por todos los niños para ver quien, levantaba la mano primero.

—Gracias —le susurró Ash mientras elegía a los niños que subirían con ellos.

—Para eso estoy —le respondió mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada—, para eso estoy contigo. —miró a los niños— Ya veamos tú, tú… ¡Más altas esas manos! —pidió riéndose por como los pequeños se la ingeniaban para alzar sus manos.

Luego de contestar las dudas de diez niños, Ash siguió con su programa hablando sobre los tipos y sus combinaciones, o las combinaciones extrañas que podrían encontrar en el mundo Pokémon.

También les explicó las gráficas de ventajas y desventajas de cada uno de los tipos.

—Para terminar déjenme recordarles algo muy importante. No existen dos entrenadores iguales como no existen dos Pokémon iguales. La gracia del entrenamiento Pokémon, es el lazo que puedes generar con ellos y ellos contigo. No olviden que cuando el pokémon entra en nuestra pokébola, es su primera señal de confianza, te eligió a ti como entrenador, confía en ti para ser lo mejor posible — y con eso Ash les dio una reverencia y con un aplauso, el auditorio se fue vaciando.

Para el término de la conferencia, Misty y Ash chocaron puños al ver como los niños se fueron maravillados por las cosas que habían aprendido.

—Eso llamo yo —dijo Misty con las manos en los bolsillos—, Trabajo en equipo —Ash afirmó mientras desconectaba su laptop de la data—. Y no es por ser modesta, pero no hay dos como nosotros.

—Lo sé, señora modesta —contestó Ash tratando de aguantarse la risa—, pero es verdad, compartimos la misma visión sobre los pokémon… creo que eso ayuda a que nos movamos tan bien en el escenario, como si fuéramos uno solo —aquella frase sonrojó ferozmente a Misty, Ash dejó su mochila y se acercó a la pelirroja— Misty, yo…

—Bueno, al menos no puedo quejarme, hicieron un buen trabajo —la voz del viejo Johnson hizo que se separaran de golpe.

—Se lo dije —Ash tomó la mano de Misty e hizo que ella lo tomara del brazo mientras con la otra mano tomaba su mochila—, mi esposa no es un impedimento para que yo cumpla con mis compromisos, al contrario —le dio un beso en la mejilla—, es mi complemento sobre el escenario.

—¿Vienen a la fiesta de esta noche? —preguntó fingiendo una carraspera.

—Por supuesto, no me la pierdo por nada del mundo —Ash hizo una reverencia—. Nos retiramos, hasta la noche.

Y se alejaron del lugar dejando al viejo solo.

—Solo compruebo más cada día que este matrimonio tiene que desaparecer para que ella sea mi nieta política.

…

Misty y Ash salieron del auditorio en el Complejo de isla Tera y respiraron profundo. Era increíble como una persona podía poner la atmósfera tan pesada. Decidieron escapar rápidamente de ahí y dirigirse al centro Pokémon por sus pokémon. En ningún lado estaban tan seguros, como al lado de sus pokémon.

Luego de recogerlos, y de ir por algo para almorzar, Ash revisó su teléfono celular por si tenía noticias de Edward y Shina con sus maletas.

—Dicen que llegaran a las siete de la tarde, que nos pasaran a dejar las maletas en la fiesta.

—¿Y qué haré con mi vestido? —protestó Misty cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, estimada Misty —dijo Ash con un movimiento de su mano que hizo que la pelirroja lo mirara extrañado—, no seré tu hada padrino ni podré darte todos los lujos que te mereces, pero si hay algo que puedo conseguirte —le guiñó el ojo extendiendo su mano hacia ella—, vestidos exclusivos.

—Ay Ash —dijo entre queriendo reírse y llorar—, sabes que a mí los lujos y esas cosas no me interesan, mientras pueda vivir tranquila.

—Lo sé —movió su mano con insistencia para que ella la tomara—, pero también sé que no quieres ir así vestida a la fiesta de esta noche.

—Tienes toda la razón —lo tomó de la mano y se puso de pie—. Vamos entonces.

—Además tenemos que buscar mi chaqueta que la dejé en la tienda.

…

Madam Eloise los recibió con los brazos abiertos puesto que estaba esperándolos.

—¿Esperándonos? —preguntó Misty sorprendida, pero comprendió todo cuando Ash apareció luciendo la chaqueta que había dejado en la tienda, claro, la había dejado apropósito para volver y que Misty se llevara un vestido nuevo— ¿Ash? —le dijo, pero él solo levantó las manos en forma de inocencia.

—No sé, solo sé que justamente hay un vestido que te queda perfectamente, y no es porque lo escogí en la mañana y le hicieron unos arreglos para que te luzcas… ni nada por el estilo.

Misty iba a protestar justo cuando Madam Eloise entró con el vestido que usaría esa noche; era de un perfecto azul noche que brillaba como las estrellas en el firmamento, del lado izquierdo tenía un tajo cubierto en forma de tablillas con un celeste bien suavecito. El escote entallado y mangas finas y elegantes. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Anda, pruébatelo! —Misty aún sorprendida, tomó el vestido y entró al vestidor para colocarse el traje.

—Creo que tuviste buen ojo Ash —le dijo Eloise a Ash en doble sentido.

—Digamos que tuve la mejor de las suertes —respondió con una gran sonrisa. Se disculpó con Madam Eloise y respondió su teléfono celular— Sí, soy yo… Oh Shina, si estamos bien, Misty está probándose un vestido nuevo. Ah sí, sí eso pasó hoy. ¿Ya lo sabían? Ah… —en eso la cara de Ash cambió torrencialmente— ¿Y cree que le voy a dar a mi esposa así porque él tiene dinero y puede subirme de posición? —se rio de forma burlesca—. Prefiero vivir toda mi vida de conferencias y charlas motivacionales que cambiar a mi esposa por algo así. Si no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Misty. Si, nos vemos, estén tranquilos. Gracias por avisar —cortó la llamada y se quedó observando su móvil.

—Qué curioso —dijo Eloise, quien al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación de Ash—, estuve preparando un vestido de novia muy hermoso para la que sería la elegida para darle a la familia Johnson su nuevo sucesor… —miró a Ash de reojo—. Y resulta ser que también le he estado haciendo vestidos, sin saberlo.

—Esto es un gran lio Madam… un gran problema —dijo con los dientes apretados y sujetando con fuerza su celular en la mano derecha—. Pero que siga soñando que tendrá a Misty, porque de eso me encargo yo.

—¿Me aceptas un consejo de amiga? —Ash afirmó así que ella continuó— Haz de cuenta que no sabes nada para analizar bien a tu oponente y mientras tanto, muéstrate seguro de tu relación, de que van a estar juntos todo el tiempo que decidan ustedes, no terceros.

—Sí, gracias —Ash afirmó. Lo siguiente que sucedió, hizo que se le escapara el aliento por la boca, Misty realmente se veía estupenda, en ese vestido— estás maravillosa.

—Me siento maravillosa —contestó la pelirroja viéndose al espejo—. Siento que soy la mujer más hermosa del universo.

—¿Entonces lo llevamos? —preguntó Ash a Misty.

—Lo llevamos.

…

Cuando Ash y Misty llegaron a la fiesta, la gente no tardó en rodear a Ash y dejar de lado a la pelirroja que se vio bastante ofendida por el desplazamiento que un par de sujetos habían tenido para con ellos.

Aunque Ash trató de liberarse de estos personajes para volver con su esposa se había puesto bastante difícil conseguirlo.

«Buscaré a la señora Shina» le informó Misty en un mensaje de texto a Ash, por lo que el moreno se relajó un poco y siguió conversando con los distintos representantes del mundo pokémon que había en el lugar.

Misty recorrió el gran salón, tratando de ubicar alguna cara conocida pero nada, hasta que sin querer, chocó con el señor Johnson.

—Oh mil disculpas —dijo la pelirroja con una reverencia.

—No te preocupes muchacha, todo está bien —el tono amable y cortes confundió un poco a la líder de gimnasio—. ¿Qué tal la estás pasando?

—Pues, algo aburrida —confesó frunciendo los labios para mirar hacia donde Ash estaba rodeado de gente—. Me han robado prácticamente a mi marido.

—Bueno, estas fiestas son por él —le indicó con una sonrisa—. Si no tuviéramos a un Campeón que tuviera tan buena disposición, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Ash es el mejor —soltó Misty con un suspiro que dejó con carraspera al viejo Johnson.

—Y entonces —cuando la pelirroja lo miró, éste le ofreció el brazo—, ¿le incomodaría acompañarme hasta que dejen a Ash?

—No —dijo Misty tomándole del brazo, era un señor bastante intrigante pero no quería dejar mal a Ash.

Luego de un par de minutos eternos en donde el señor Johnson presentó a Misty ante varios asistentes a la fiesta, éste le pidió a Misty un favor que la dejó bastante confundida.

—¿Qué no puedes? —le sonrió sorprendido— He oído que eres una persona bastante inteligente para improvisar sobre un escenario —colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica—, ¿vas a rechazar el pedido de un pobre viejo?

—Bueno no —dudosa Misty, se odio por dentro por tener que ser tan inocente en ocasiones y caer ante el pedido de los demás. Apretó los ojos y tras respirar un par de veces de forma profunda, accedió—. De acuerdo lo haré.

El barullo de la fiesta, se vio opacado por la voz del señor Johnson, quien logró que los que hablaban con Ash, dejan de conversar por un par de minutos. Ash también observó el escenario, pero se sintió en conflicto cuando vio a Misty que lucía con gracia el vestido azul, parada tras el viejo Johnson.

—Atención queridos presentes, voy a dejarles ahora con unas palabras de una de las personas que más estimo y que espero que algún día cumpla mi deseo —se corrió del micrófono y Misty adelantó unos pasos hacia él.

Ash apretó los labios, una sensación amarga subió desde su estómago y se instaló con fuerza en toda su garganta. Corrió la mirada de su esposa y tomó una copa de champagne, se la bebió de un solo sorbo, apretó los ojos y después con una negación de su cabeza, se dignó a escuchar lo que Misty tenía que decir. Pero, ¿ _Por qué no quería? ¿Por qué quería bajarla de ahí si aún no había dicho nada?_

¿Sería que las personas que tenía a su lado estaban haciéndole recordar las intenciones de ese hombre con su esposa?

Estaba a punto de salir por el ventanal a tomar aire y ahorrarse el tener que escuchar a Misty hablar en nombre de Johnson, cuando se detuvo a la primera frase de Misty.

—Hola a todos, soy Misty Ketchum —Ash giró sobre sus pies y observó a Misty que con una sonrisa hacía uso de su apellido—, espero que estén disfrutando de esta fiesta organizada para mi marido —le ofrecieron una copa y tras tomarla, lo buscó a él entre la gente. Cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los ojos de Ash, levantó la copa en su dirección y luego miró hacia las demás personas—. Un brindis por todos, los que nos están acompañando esta noche aquí. Gracias y salud.

Ash no sabía ni de donde salió su voz, pero solo pudo tomar otra copa de Champagne y gritar sin miedo ni vergüenza.

—¡Esa es mi esposa! —con una sonrisa tan grande que sentía que le dolerían sus mejillas en algún momento de la noche. Y tampoco le importó que todos estuvieran mirándolo, solo le importó que Misty lo estuviera viendo desde el escenario con una sonrisa tan tibia que sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por aquella mujer.

El resto de la velada, Ash se aseguró de que nadie lo separa de Misty, ni siquiera el señor Johnson y sus miles de intentos por los de quedar a sola con Misty. No dudaba de ella, dudaba de las intenciones de él.

Por suerte, Shina y Edward llegaron a la fiesta, algo tarde, pero fueron la excusa perfecta para que Ash ya no fuera tomado por gente que -empezaba a creer- no estaban ni ahí con las cosas que él decía o comentaba.

Antes de que finalizara la fiesta, Ash decidió irse, así que Edward se ofreció a llevarlos para entregarles sus maletas. Agradecidos, los cuatro se fueron hacia la cabaña donde residían Ash y Misty.

—¿No van a pasar a tomar un té, algo? —preguntó Misty a la pareja, pero ellos se negaron.

—Solo quiero dormir porque mañana salimos temprano —le informó Shina con una sonrisa—, tenemos que volver a Kanto, así que nos estamos viendo a la vuelta.

—A la vuelta a Kanto —dijo Misty con la voz algo tomada. Se despidió de Edward e ingresó a la casa, Ash la observó confundido pero se despidió de sus amigos antes de entrar y ver que le sucedía a Misty.

Dentro de la casa, ella lucía como si nada pasara, al contrario estaba revisando su maleta en busca de su piyama.

—¿Te subo la maleta a la habitación? —le preguntó Ash. Misty se paró con su piyama en la mano y lo miró.

—Por favor —sonrió y se perdió escaleras arriba para ir a bañarse y quitarse ese vestido.

…

Cuando Ash salió de lavarse, ya vestido con una polera y un short largo, vio a Misty sentada observando el cielo estrellado y la luna sobre el oscuro mar. Trató de no hacer ruido para acostarse, pero Misty lo oyó de todas formas.

—¿Ya te vas a acostar? —preguntó levantándose del asiento.

—Sí, estoy cansado —se dejó caer en la cama— Siento que hoy fue uno de esos días donde tu cabeza queda quemada de tanto que la usas.

Misty entró a la habitación cerrando el ventanal tras ella y se acercó a la cama.

—No he sentido que haya sido un día extraño —dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

—¡Qué suerte! —comentó corriendo la sábana para meterse dentro— Yo he sentido que hoy ha sido uno de los días más perturbadores de toda mi vida —elevó las manos hacia dentro—. Como si un enemigo al que no puedo ver, se plantara delante de mí con toda la intención de agotarme. Y no quiero quedarme sin fuerzas —la líder abrió también las sábanas y se metió en la cama, no dijo nada, solo tomó una de las manos de Ash, éste la miró— Misty…

—Shhh —lo silenció y lo que pasó a continuación, dejó a Ash sumamente rojo, Misty se acomodó contra el respaldo de la cama y apoyó la cabeza de Ash sobre su hombro derecho.

—Misty…

—Cuando yo me sentía mal o triste —le contó mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba la cabeza a Ash, sin darse cuenta—, tú me abrazabas y yo sentía que podía vencer todo… Creo que puedo hacer lo mismo por ti, en esta ocasión. ¿Te parece?

Ash no sabía si podía aguantar estar en aquella posición, pero no podía negar que le encantaba.

Y si, se sentía muy bien.

—Gracias Misty —le dijo casi en un murmulló pues casi al instante, se quedó dormido.

Misty solo sonrió y se acomodó un poco mejor para poder dormir ella también.

Había sentido en Ash mucho apoyo en los doce días que llevaban embarcados en esta aventura, y sentía que de esta forma, podía regresarle algo de la seguridad que él había sabido darle.

Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que Ash podía ser así, y le gustaba, juntó sus manos rodeando a su marido y cerró sus ojos al día que acababa.


	14. Día 13

**Primera Publicación: 10 de Marzo de 2015**

 **Resubida: 1 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 13**

* * *

El hormigueo que sentía en su brazo derecho la obligó a despertarse encontrándose con una escena que había olvidado al quedarse dormida. ¿Sería posible que hubieran dormido en la misma posición toda la noche?

 _¿Quién sabría?_

Lo que sí era claro que Ash aún dormía apoyado en su hombro, aunque bien podría sentirse -además de acalambrada- presa de su marido, ya que éste tenía la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja y la pierna derecha estaba sobre ambas de ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella intima escena, pero, por otro lado, el hombre pesaba bastante dormido.

Intento mover las piernas lo más sutil posible para que no se despertara, le costó, pero lo consiguió, luego quitó la mano de Ash de su hombro y tomando con la mano derecha un cojín del lado de Ash, se empezó a mover para reemplazar su hombro por la almohada. Aunque el moreno pareció quejarse por el cambio, abrazó el cojín y siguió durmiendo. Misty lo miró suspirando y salió de la cama.

Se acercó al ventanal y viendo el mar se desperezó con los brazos en alto, luego los bajó y se apoyó en el balcón a respirar esa brisa marina que tanto amaba hasta que Pikachu y Marill subieron a la habitación. Ésta dejo el paisaje para acercarse rápidamente a los pokémon para evitar que despertaran a Ash.

—Dejémoslo dormir un rato más —les pidió a los pokémon guiñándole un ojo— ¿Quieren comer algo? —ante la afirmación, tomó a Marill y Pikachu subió a su hombro izquierdo— ¡Pues vamos entonces!

Dejando a Ash en la habitación bajaron a la cocina por algo para comer, Misty les preparó unos cuencos con comida pokémon y ella se cortó un par de bayas para desayunar.

Luego de lavar todo y ver que la cabaña estuviera ordenada, subió las escaleras para darse un baño y quitarse el piyama. Se acercó a la cama y vio que Ash aún seguía dormido, era extraño, Ash no solía dormir mucho. Tomó ropa de su maleta e ingresó al baño y debajo de la ducha se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior con el abuelo de Emiliano, ¿sería capaz de atentar contra el trabajo de Ash? ¿En poner en dudas la capacidad de Ash como Campeón?

 _¡No!_ Eso no estaría bien, nada bien.

Se dejó caer agua en la cara para quitar sus pensamientos negativos y se envolvió en una toalla para salir de la ducha. Secó su cuerpo y tras colocarse una camisa amarilla anudada sobre el ombligo y un short negro, salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca.

Volvió a acercarse a Ash y se sentó en la cama simplemente a mirarlo.

—No me perdonaría si por esto pones en riesgo tu título Ash —frunció los labios y extendió su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de su marido mas se arrepintió a último segundo, volvió su mano hacia ella mirando el anillo que brillaba en el dedo anular—. Sé que está siendo muy difícil Ash, pero solo resiste diecisiete días más por favor, después todo volverá a ser como antes… —y eso era lo que esperaba.

…

Ash se despertó sentándose en la cama de golpe, provocando que se sintiera como si su cabeza latiera muy rápido; quizás las copas de champagne que había tomado de más para soportar al viejo Johnson le estaban pasando la cuenta. Giró hacia ambos lados y al no notar a Misty a su lado, buscó su celular en la mesita junto a la cama, al verlo toda la pereza que sentía en el cuerpo se le desapareció de golpe ¿Eran más de las doce del día?

Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño para despejarse bajo la ducha.

Cuando bajó hacia la sala, se encontró con Misty recostada en el sillón con Pikachu sobre su pecho mirando la televisión y Marill adormilada sobre sus rodillas.

—Buenas —saludó Ash con la mano en la nuca. Misty se giró un poco para verlo y con una sonrisa levantó la mano derecha.

—Buenas tardes dormilón —exclamó con un tono alegre en su voz— ¿no quería dejarte la cama?

—Parece que no —respondió entre risas por el tono de Misty—. Aunque se me parte la cabeza —se quejó.

—Pobrecillo —movió a Pikachu y luego a Marill y salió del sillón para acercarse a Ash— ¿Salimos mejor a caminar, quizás el aire marino te despeje un poco, sino pasamos a comprar algún analgésico? ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo.

…

Dejaron cerrada la cabaña y junto a sus pokémon salieron a recorrer Isla Tera, Marill y Pikachu caminaban delante de la pareja, mientras que Misty observaba de reojo a Ash que iba con la mano izquierda en la frente.

—¿No te sientes muy bien? —le preguntó preocupada. Ash le negó con la cabeza sin responder algo. Ésta frunció los labios sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Ash simplemente movió la mano derecha y tras chocarle la mano izquierda a la pelirroja, terminó tomándosela— ¿Eh?

—¿Te molesta si me sostengo de tu mano hasta que se me pase? —le preguntó, notando como las mejillas se fueron tornando rojas en la piel clara de su esposa. Pikachu que había detenido su andar moviendo las orejas, observó a su entrenador sin comprarle mucho lo que estaba diciendo— ¿Qué? —le preguntó, pero éste solo volvió a girarse negando con su cabeza.

—Ya Ash —Misty aspiró profundo y siguieron su andar por isla Tera y en busca de que –ojalá- se le pasara la jaqueca rápido a Ash.

…

La señora que les atendió llegó con la ensalada para Misty y una sopa para Ash con picante, para que lo ayudara a pasar la jaqueca, y vaya que le sirvió porque aunque estaba traspirando, su cara ya tenía más color, sin duda alguna. Misty lo observaba sonriendo para no reírse y atragantarse con sus hojas verdes, pero era demasiada cómica la escena para ella. Aunque claro, los que si se reían sin ningún resentimiento eran Marill y Pikachu al ver al pobre Ash. La dueña llegó poco después con un vaso de limonada bien frío para calmarle el fuego. Ash agradeció complacido ya que se sintió mucho mejor.

—Te veías muy chistoso —comentó Misty moviendo la bombilla de su jugo de naranjas— todo rojo, pero ya te ves mejor.

—Tengo el estómago lleno —respondió con la mano en su barriga—, está claro que ya me siento muy bien.

—¿Eso quiere decir que podrás caminar por ti solo y regresarme mi mano? —preguntó apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, y enseñándole una sonrisa que dejó a Ash bastante perdido entre sus pensamientos— ¿Ash?

—¿Eh? —Ash salió de sus pensamientos para volver casi instantáneamente a ellos.

—Estás muy raro últimamente —comentó terminándose su jugo, Pikachu que miraba a ambos entrenadores, no pudo evitar decir algo que hizo que Marill volviera a reírse, la risa de ambos Pokémon volvió a la tierra a Ash.

—¿Raro, yo? —preguntó con la mano derecha en la nuca— No sé de qué me hablas… —empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa causando que Misty se cruzara de brazos, pero no llegó a decir nada ya que un grito de un hombre los estremeció a los dos.

—¡Señora Tammy! —un hombre de unos cuarenta años llamaba desesperadamente a la señora que anteriormente había atendido a Ash y a Misty, en cuanto apareció, el señor la tomó de los hombros al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Dígame que mi hijo vino para su tienda, dígame que esta con usted en la cocina!

—¿Noah desapareció? —el terror se instauró en el rostro de la mujer, Ash y Misty se miraron y decidieron acercarse a preguntar que sucedía.

—Disculpe… —Misty avanzó hasta la señora que había perdido el habla por la noticia— ¿Qué pasó?

—Mi pequeño hijo Noah ha desaparecido —se quejó el hombro con la mano izquierda en la cabeza—, mi esposa está enferma y temó que haya ido al Bosque Baya a buscar algo para mi señora.

—¿Al Bosque Baya? —preguntó Ash al momento que Pikachu tomaba posición de su hombro derecho.

—Es un bosque que hay al norte de la isla, es peligroso porque hay un camino largo de piedras sobre el mar y… —la señora Tammy perdió nuevamente la voz tras el solo hecho de pensar en donde estuviera el pequeño.

Mientras el hombre hablaba con la señora, Misty le susurró a Ash

—¿Los ayudamos? —le preguntó.

—¿Estás segura? —le respondió mirándola de reojo— Es un bosque, en un bosque hay insectos…

—Lo sé —dijo deslizando la mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo—, pero un niño está perdido, creo que puedo aguantar a esos insectos.

—¡Ese espíritu me encanta! —afirmó y se acercó ahora él a las dos personas— Disculpen, pero podemos ir nosotros al Bosque Baya si quieren y buscar al niño.

—Pero —el hombre lo vio y se sorprendió— pero si eres el campeón —exclamó y rápidamente pasó a tomarle ambas manos a Ash— ¿De verdad podrías hacer eso por mí? ¡Yo iría, pero mi esposa…!

—Tranquilo —se soltó y retrocedió unos pasos para quedar al lado de Misty—, iremos por él.

—¡Gracias! —le agradeció y la señora Tammy buscó entre unos libros y sacó una foto del pequeño extraviado— Él es mi hijo, tiene solo siete años y…

—No se preocupe —afirmó Misty tomando a Marill en sus brazos—, ya ayudamos a una niña perdida en isla Prima, creo que esto podría ser una tradición para nosotros —se miraron con Ash y ambos sonrieron.

Y así, siendo más de la una de la tarde, casi dos, se vieron involucrados en un nuevo extravió de menor, veían como la oficial de Policía preguntaba a las personas que pasaban por su alrededor por el niño, al igual que un par de isleños, Ash decidió apresurar el paso hacia el norte y llegar al sendero de piedras sobre el mar.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Misty se sonrió y lanzó la pokébola de Gyarados, éste recibió bastante emocionado a Ash, haciendo que la entrenadora y líder de ciudad Celeste los mirara extrañada, pero no era momento para preguntar porque ambos ahora se llevaban bien. ¡Había un laberinto de rocas en el mar que atravesar!

Si bien, el laberinto fue largo, Misty estaba encantada con la cantidad de Pokémon de agua que se avistaban a través de la pureza del vital elemento del lugar. Iba bastante pendiente de no perderse a ninguno que ni se dio cuenta cuando Gyarados llegó al otro lado.

—¿Aló Misty? —le gritó Ash con las manos alrededor de su boca como amplificador— ¡Oye!

La líder salió de su mundo de ensueño, y vio a Ash y a los dos Pokémon en tierra firme, saltó hacia la tierra y regresó a Gyarados con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por el paseo —le dijo a la pokébola antes de guardarla en su bolso.

La pareja caminó un par de pasos y se encontró con la imponente entrada al Bosque Baya, se veía como si fuera una cueva elaborada con los diversos tipos de árboles que lo componían, ingresaron con algo de miedo, parecía como un nuevo laberinto, pero esta vez hecho a base de arbustos y árboles pequeños, prácticamente juntos fueron avanzando sin separarse.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir por acá —dijeron al unísono, pero claramente señalando direcciones contrarias, Misty derecha, Ash izquierda—. De acuerdo, vayamos por allá —y queriendo complacer al otro cambiaron sus direcciones, ahora Misty señaló la izquierda y Ash la derecha— ¡Ok ya! —volvieron a decir. Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash y se puso a olfatear el suelo, mientras Marill se sentó a escuchar moviendo sutilmente sus orejas.

—Parece que ellos nos van a ayudar a decidir —comentó Misty observando a ambos pokémon.

—Me parece mejor —acotó Ash, seguro que al menos no se perderían tanto. En eso, ambos pokémon se ponen de pie y mirando a sus entrenadores señalan el camino, pero ambos señalan el lado opuesto— Mmm parece que no será tan buena idea —continuó Ash viendo como ambos Pokémon discutían entre sí.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Misty observando la pelea de los pokémon ratón a sus pies.

—Pues —Ash se vio interrumpido por el movimiento de los Pokémon, de golpe Marill soltó un chorro de agua contra Pikachu, que el roedor eléctrico desvió hacia un árbol para posteriormente lanzarle una pequeña chispa a la ratona para que se tranquilizara— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! —protestó Ash al momento que sintió como las uñas de su esposa se clavaban con fuerza en su brazo derecho— Cielos Misty, duele —le dijo entre dientes, al verla, vio el pánico en sus ojos verdes, temía observar lo que sucedía detrás de él, pero el zumbido era delatador; al parecer el ataque desviado de Marill había fastidiado la tranquilidad de un par de Beedrill que ahora lucían furiosos— ¡A correr! —Misty tomó a Marill, Ash a Pikachu y salieron corriendo sin mirar hacia donde iban, su única misión: Sobrevivir a las abejas.

…

El sol brillaba sobre el cielo de pueblo Paleta, en la casa de Delia Ketchum había bastante alboroto entre ella y Daisy, habían tratado de comunicarse con Ash y Misty y no habían tenido respuesta. Y lo peor, era que el calendario iba avanzando en los días tachados y ellos no habían dado señales por varios de estos.

¿Qué estarían haciendo en esas islas?

Era una pregunta sin respuesta, pero al menos ahora otra pregunta si iba a tener respuesta. Frente a ellas dos, sentada en el cómodo sofá amarillo de la sala de la residencia Ketchum, se encontraba Dawn, la coordinadora de la región Sinnoh disfrutaba del delicioso Té de fresas que le había ofrecido Delia, sin sospechar que iba a ser interrogada como criminal ante la policía.

—Y cuéntanos Dawn —Daisy se sentó al lado de la chica y ésta la miró—, ¿pasó algo raro en la última reunión que tuvieron en tu casa?

—¿Raro? —la muchacha dejó la taza para observar a la rubia— Bueno, digamos que no somos un grupo donde la palabra «Raro» marque algo determinado, siempre pasa algo raro —miró a Delia en señal de disculpa—. Sobre todo, si está su hijo.

—Es que —Delia no sabía cómo preguntar sin develar lo que había pasado, así que optó por inventar algo—, desde que volvió de tu casa, Ash ha estado muy extraño… como ido, nunca lo había visto así.

—Pues —se puso a pensar mientras bebía otro sorbo de su té—, la que estaba extraña era Misty esa vez, según le contó a May, un tipo se le había declarado.

—¡Claro! —Daisy exclamó mirando a Delia—. Cuando Misty se fue Sinnoh, lo hizo porque necesitaba distraerse después del show que Emiliano le hizo con el abuelo en el gimnasio.

—¿Quién es Emiliano? —preguntó Delia, y Dawn se sumó a su pregunta.

—Emiliano Johnson es el nieto de uno de los miembros elitista de la Liga Pokémon, tuvo un flechazo así fuerte por Misty y… —no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Delia la interrumpió de golpe— ¿Eh?

—¿Emiliano Johnson, el nieto de Norbert Johnson? —tras la afirmación de Daisy, Delia se llevó las manos al rostro bastante preocupada.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Dawn, acercándose a la madre de Ash.

—Ese señor es uno de los jefes de Ash —cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Daisy, le traspasó la preocupación que sentía—, es quien verificaría el trabajo de Ash en las Islas Sevii.

—¿Ash está en las Islas Sevii? —exclamó emocionada Dawn sin percatarse de lo turbio que se había puesto el ambiente.

—Sí, está allí trabajando —contestó Daisy—, mi hermana lo acompañó porque con lo de Emiliano necesitaba vacaciones.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Dawn se emocionó tanto que trajo de regreso a la sala la mente de ambas mujeres— ¿Será que ese beso despertó algo en ellos? —aún más emocionada empezó a elevar los puños— Si yo sabía que había algo ahí, porque vaya que elevaron la temperatura ese día con su beso no querido.

—¿Podrías explicarnos? —le pidió Delia, mientras Dawn se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón dispuesta a contarles.

—Hicimos un par de juegos y ellos los perdieron todos, Misty la mayoría, pero los que no perdía ella, los perdía Ash —empezó a explicar con una sonrisa—. Entonces, hicimos una votación donde cada uno debía poner el nombre de quien creía que merecía ese día una prenda. Cosa que hacemos siempre que hay reunión. Salió en el sorteo premiada Misty —miró a Daisy como dándole a entender que por ahí iba el tema del beso—, luego de abrir el resto de los papelitos me di cuenta que solo el nombre de Misty y el de Ash aparecían ahí —movió sus brazos en señal de risa—, hasta ellos mismos se votaron en contra del otro, pero bueno —miró a Delia—. Por ese motivo, y como Ash era el otro nominado y el segundo lugar en pruebas perdidas decidimos hacer que el castigo de Misty fuera Besar a Ash. Al principio —sonrió recordando la escena—, no querían, pero después no podíamos separarlos.

Realmente ajena a todo lo que sucedía entre Daisy y Delia, la coordinadora siguió probando las galletas y el té de fresas, feliz de la vida.

…

Regresando a las islas Sevii, mejor dicho, al Bosque Baya al norte de la isla Tera, nuestros amigos habían podido liberarse de la persecución de los Beedrill gracias a que se escondieron detrás de un arbusto. Sentados y tratando de recuperar el aliento observaban a sus pokémon sumamente indignados.

—¡Y ahora estamos hasta perdidos, por culpa de ustedes dos! —los regañó Misty, acusándolos con el dedo índice derecho— ¡Debemos trabajar juntos por favor!

—Misty tiene razón —Ash también estaba enfadado—. Vinimos a ayudar, no a perdernos.

Ambos pokémon se miraron y tras decirse una que otra palabra en su lenguaje terminaron chocando colas.

—Así me gusta —comentó Misty aliviada mientras Ash la ayudaba a parar—, busquemos donde puede estar este niño que… —en eso, algo llamó su atención, se soltó del agarre de Ash y caminó un par de pasos hacia un pequeño estanque de agua donde unas bellas flores de loto rosadas cubrían parte del agua— ¡Mira que bello, Ash! —exclamó señalando la flor, pero la mirada de Ash fue más allá de la flor, sino más bien a un niño de unos seis o siete años que intentaba tomar con una rama unas pequeñas bayas moradas de una mata a un costado del estanque.

—¡Misty, Mira! —exclamó Ash al momento que parecía que el niño se iba a caer dentro.

—¡Cielos! —se movió rápido tomando al niño de la ropa antes de que terminara dentro del agua— ¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamó aliviada, el niño volteó furioso a verla, pero su rostro se suavizó cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Misty— ¿Estás bien?

—Eres hermosa —dijo como hechizado, Misty se apenó un poco y nerviosa se rascó la mejilla derecha—. Y sí estoy bien —sacudió su mirada y le enseñó las bayas moradas—, pero necesito tres de esas bayas —sacó un papel de su bolsillo—, solo me faltan ellas para hacer la infusión para ayudar a mi mamá —ante aquello, Misty y Ash -quien se acercó con ambos pokémon- se dieron cuenta que era a quien buscaban.

—¿Eres Noah? —preguntó Misty con una sonrisa.

—Si soy Noah —el joven de corto cabello oscuro y ojos azules miró a ambos— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Yo soy Misty —se presentó la pelirroja— él es Ash, y ellos son nuestros Pokémon, Marill y Pikachu —ante la señal con la mano de los tres, Noah hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Estamos buscándote, en la isla están todos preocupados por ti.

—Lo imaginé —dijo con pena y tomó un saco donde tenía diversas bayas—, pero mi papa no cree que las bayas de este bosque puedan ayudar a mi mamá, yo quiero demostrarles que sí —dijo con determinación—. Además, solo me falta conseguir un poco del néctar de la flor de azúcar que se encuentra al centro del bosque, dicen que es mágica —les contó— Si logro sacar, aunque sea una gota y hacerle un jugo a mi madre con todas estas bayas, ella despertará y ya no se va a morir —lágrimas brotaron de golpe de los ojos del pequeño, Misty que aún estaba arrodillada frente a él, colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del niño.

—¡Te ayudaremos! —Noah quitó sus manos de los ojos y la miró, sin dar crédito a sus palabras— ¿Verdad Ash?

—¡Claro! —afirmó el campeón con una sonrisa— Vayamos por el néctar para tu mamá y luego regresamos con tu papá.

—¡Muchas Gracias!

Ya con el niño perdido con ellos, e ignorando el tema que ellos también lo estaban, siguieron adentrándose en el bosque en busca de una Flor extraña. Ash tenía a Misty tomada de la mano ya que, a la menor sensación de movimiento, ésta se paralizaba. Para el pequeño Noah aquella escena no pasó desapercibida y decidió hacer algo porque vaya que le molestaba.

—Ash —Noah se detuvo frente a Ash pasándole su bolsa de bayas—, está muy pesado para mí, me ayudas.

—Oh claro —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo cuidaré de Misty —le tomó la mano y se adelantó con ella.

—Pero, ¿qué? —exclamó Ash estupefacto por lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué tramaba el pequeño bribón? —se llevó el saco al hombro y adelantó los pasos que los separaban.

Caminaron un par de minutos, y un par de horas hasta que empezaron a sentir un aroma dulce en el ambiente, como si fuera esencia de caramelo. Avanzaron hacia el aroma, gracias a la guía de Pikachu hasta que ahí estaban, frente a la Flor de Azúcar, una gran flor dorada que brillaba en el medio de un estanque.

—¿Cómo llegaré ahí? —se preguntó Noah en voz baja, pero Misty lo alcanzó a oír, así que flexionó las piernas y lo observó con una sonrisa— ¿Qué?

—¿Tienes un frasquito para echar el néctar? —tras la afirmación, sacó una pokébola de su bolsillo— ¿Le tienes miedo a Gyarados?

—¡No, Gyarados es fuerte como Noah! —exclamó el niño poniendo los brazos como si enseñara músculos, Misty se rió y Ash movió los ojos con bastante fastidio.

—Entonces te lo prestaré, caminarás sobre él para llegar hasta la flor, ¿te parece?

—¡Me parece! —festejó emocionado— ¡Eres la mejor Misty!

—Lo sé —afirmó ésta sin modestia llamando a Gyarados.

Mientras observaban como Noah caminaba sobre Gyarados para llegar a la flor, Ash se le acercó a Misty para susurrarle…

—Le estás dando muchas alas al niño —le informó bastante molesto.

—Ash, tiene siete años, no seas celoso por favor —lo regañó sin quitarle la vista al niño.

—Pero —se acercó más a ella, casi para hablarle al oído—, le gustas —Misty lo miró de reojo, y alzó la ceja derecha sin poder creer lo que oía— ¿Qué?

—Nada —se acercó a Gyarados que bajó la cabeza para que el niño pudiera cargar el néctar en su pequeño frasquito— ¿Ya lo tienes Noah?

—¡Si Misty! —le enseñó el frasquito moviéndose, en eso perdió el equilibrio, pero Gyarados se movió rápidamente sosteniéndolo con su cola— Ups, lo siento —dijo riéndose cuando lo colocó en tierra al lado de Misty.

—Me vas a dar un paro cardíaco, Noah —protestó Misty con las manos en el pecho, luego le agradeció a su pokémon y lo regresó a la pokébola— ¿Ya tenemos todo?

—Si Misty —afirmó tomándole la mano—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, eres la mejor mujer del mundo luego de mi mamá.

—Awww —con todo el sentimentalismo de Misty a flor de piel, se agachó para abrazarlo—, que lindo eres.

Muy lindo y todo lo que quisiera, pero mientras ella lo abrazaba el niño se burló de Ash sacándole la lengua.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Ash apretando el puño derecho, pero lo perdió en la nuca cuando Misty volteó a verlo— ¿Qué? —la miró— No pasa nada.

—Ya entonces busquemos la salida —dijo Misty, y Noah sacó un aparato cuadradito del tamaño de su palma, el cual emitía una señal— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es el GPS de mi papá, lo pegué a un árbol de la entrada del bosque, así que hay que seguir el mapa —le mostró el dispositivo de su mano— y estaremos afuera en poco tiempo.

—Eso es genial —exclamó Misty sorprendida, y el niño le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa ganadora.

—Lo sé, ya sabes, soy tu mejor opción —Misty solo se rio siguiendo al niño, mientras que Ash solo iba aumentando su mal humor, cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido.

—Relájate Ash —se decía en voz baja—, es solo un niño, solo un niño —los vio a los dos juntos y apretó los dientes— ¡Pero un niño muy lanzado! —protestó.

Caminaron guiados por el pequeño hasta que lograron salir del bosque bayas sin problemas. Una vez afuera, Misty elevó los brazos aliviada por salir del bosque de manera tan limpia.

Volvieron a llamar a Gyarados y cruzaron el laberinto de rocas en el mar mientras el sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte. El niño iba emocionado viendo cómo se acercaban al final, iba a ayudar a su mamá, y eso alegraba a Ash y a Misty también.

—¡Muchas Gracias Misty! —dijo Noah cuando regresaron a la Isla Tera haciéndole un gesto para que se agachara le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¡Voy a comerme toda la comida para crecer rápido y poder casarme contigo!

—¡Eso es imposible! —dijo Ash tomando la mano izquierda de Misty y enseñando ambos anillos— Porque ella ya está casada conmigo.

Mientras Misty miraba a Ash con el ceño fruncido y unas ganas bárbaras de reírse de su comportamiento, Noah miró a Ash con la rivalidad chispeándole en los ojos.

—No me importa, siempre puedes tener un accidente —le informó extendiendo su brazo hacia él—. Así que no te descuides, nunca sabes que puede pasarte mientras duermes.

—¡Oye! —gruñó Ash.

—Noah, no seas así con Ash —al fin, Misty notaba algo de lo que hacía el niño en contra de su marido—, él es medio tontito, pero es un buen marido.

—¡Oye no me defiendas tanto! —protestó el campeón cruzándose de brazos sumamente indignado.

…

En el centro de la isla, Ash llegó con la oficial Jenny para avisarle que habían encontrado a Noah, así que los tres junto con la oficial fueron hasta la casa del menor; Ahí Noah, luego de ganarse el regaño de su padre, fue a preparar el jugo para su mamá. El padre se acercó a Ash y a Misty emocionado.

—Muchas gracias por ir al Bosque por él y traerlo salvo y sano —les agradeció emocionado—, mi hijo realmente cree en la leyenda de la Flor de Azúcar de la isla y fue a buscarla —le hizo una reverencia—, disculpen si los hizo recorrer el bosque en vano.

Misty y Ash se miraron confundidos, estaban seguros de que habían visto esa flor y que incluso Noah había podido sacar néctar de ella.

Estaban por aclararle la confusión al hombre cuando Noah llegó corriendo llorando de la emoción, aclamando que su mamá había despertado y más fuerte que nunca.

—¡Si funcionó! —exclamaba el pequeño saltando en la cama de su mamá mientras la mujer de cabellos oscuros se encontraba recostada contra el respaldo de la cama.

La emoción le ganó al hombre que cayó arrodillado al lado de la cama para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su mujer.

Misty y Ash observaron cómplices del tierno momento familiar, Misty apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ash, y éste le rodeó la espalda con su brazo apoyando también su cabeza contra la de ella.

Luego de un par de minutos, la pareja se disculpó para regresar a su cabaña, pero no se lo permitieron; de la nada, estaban de nuevo en el restaurante de doña Tammy, celebrando la mejoría de Samantha y el regreso con bien, de Noah, y claro, ellos fueron invitados por ser partícipes del mágico suceso.

—¡Pido un brindis especial! —dijo el padre de Noah levantando su vaso— ¡Por nuestro Campeón y por su esposa porque gracias a que fueron por mi hijo, él está sano y salvo y ahora tengo hasta a mi señora conmigo bien otra vez! —y entre lágrimas pudo balbucear un "salud".

—No fue nada —dijo Misty moviendo los hombros con pena.

—Es bueno ayudar —comentó Ash en un respiro al atracón de fideos que estaba devorando en ese momento. Misty lo vio y negando con la cabeza prestó atención a un comentario de una pareja de ancianas que comentaban algo de la Flor de Azúcar.

"…se dice que nadie puede verla a menos que vaya con buenas intenciones…"

"…se podría decir que al fin esa leyenda cobró vida y se hizo realidad…

Misty sonrió, sin querer, habían participado en una nueva leyenda en isla Tera.

Salió un momento del restaurante y se puso a mirar el cielo estrellado, se acababa de ir el día trece, mañana se cumplirían dos semanas y sus días se acercaban… ¿Qué pasaría?

No podía negar que las experiencias con Mimi y con Noah habían sido divertidas, pero ella no se veía con un niño a su edad… Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez por no saber qué hacer.

—¿Por qué tan solita? —ante la voz de Ash, apretó los ojos y trató de controlar sus emociones.

—Pensaba… mañana son dos semanas ya de mi cumpleaños —se movió a verlo un poco—, el tiempo se nos está pasando muy rápido.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —le preguntó curioso por su respuesta.

—No lo sé —ante la respuesta con una mueca, Ash respondió de la misma manera.

—Sabes, creo que te gustará Isla Quarta —le informó como para cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay una galería destinada a Lorelei, sabías que nació en esa isla, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó emocionada moviendo sus pies— ¿Y vamos a ir verdad? ¿Verdad?

—Mmm —Ash apretó los labios, dudoso—, tengo mi encuentro con Janice y mi club de Fans, pero creo que podría intentarlo.

—¡Genial! —dio un aplauso, pero enseguida su humor cambió torrencialmente— ¿Conoceré a tu amadísimo club de fans la isla Quarta? —preguntó fastidiada.

—Si —Ash colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Misty—, pero no te preocupes por nada, sé que te llevarás bien con todas.

—Si claro —comentó sin creer en nada de lo que decía. Ash le levantó el rostro con su mano derecha y le sonrió, no sabía si era el clima, o el sonar de las olas, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando y…

—¡Oye Misty! —la voz del Noah interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a pasar, ambos se separaron algo nerviosos y Misty salió corriendo hacia el pequeño que quería darle a comer unos de los postres típicos del lugar.

Ash protestó por la interrupción, pero se quedó mirando por donde Misty se alejó apretando el puño derecho.

—Ay Misty… —soltó el aire por la nariz relajando el puño—, no me importaría arriesgar mi título por ti, sé que no me lo permitirás, pero tengo que encontrar la forma de que pueda mantener ambas cosas en mi vida.


	15. Día 14

**El Capitulo Día 14 y Día 15 cuentan con la colaboración de los lectores que participaron en el fic hace 2 años atrás. Gracias a ellos, a los que se fueron, están, llegaron y vendrán, por confiar en mí como autora de Fanfic ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 20 de Marzo 2015**

 **Resubida: 2 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 14~**

* * *

Toda la tranquilidad de esa noche estrellada, de la brillante luna entre las estrellas y de la suave brisa marina que apaciguaba un poco el calor que -pese a ser más de las dos de la madrugada- aún pesaba sobre el ambiente fue perturbada de la nada por una risa descontrolada, y la voz de un hombre tratando de silenciarla con un largo «sh» que solo empeoraba la risa femenina.

Frente a la pareja, caminaban dos pokémon ratones, aunque uno era eléctrico y el otro de agua; ambos pokémon estaban muertos del sueño pero por más que quisieran dormir en brazos de sus entrenadores, éstos parecían bastante ocupados.

Cualquiera que viera al Campeón Ash Ketchum en esa posición, le perdería realmente el respeto en ese mismo instante; iba tratando de serle de apoyo a su señora esposa que iba bastante entonadita por unos licores de bayas que probó y, que sin dudas, se le subieron a la cabeza demasiado rápido. Desde ese momento, no había parado de reír cada vez que miraba a su marido, y habían optado por salirse de la fiesta con la excusa de su viaje a isla Quarta.

Misty, poco y nada conseguía hacer equilibrio, los pasos eran bastante desordenados y cargaba todo su peso sobre los brazos de Ash, quien aunque solo se había tomado dos cortitos de licor de bayas, no quería perder el centro y llegar sanos y salvos a la cabaña, después de todo, no solo era el hombre "responsable" de la relación sino que no había ningún taxi que los llevara a su lugar de residencia.

De la nada, Misty quiso separarse de Ash, se detuvieron y ella lo miró con una sonrisa bastante animada causando que Ash empezara a tener algo de miedo.

—¿Qué? —le dijo mientras con los ojos cerrados Misty se sonreía.

—¡Tú te pusiste celoso de Noah todo el día! —exclamó moviendo sus brazos de adentro hacia afuera— ¿No te parece infantil? —se rio, y a su vez, se tambaleó un poquito— Es un niño de siete años, contra uno de veintiuno y así te rebajas a su nivel.

—Es un niño muy atrevido —se defendió Ash cruzándose de brazos, ante la voz de su entrenador, Pikachu se detuvo, detuvo a Marill y encontraron muy buena idea, descansar un rato perdiéndose en sus sueños—. Mira que venir a interrumpir nuestro casi beso, para después él darte uno —protestó—. Eso no se vale.

—Oh, ahora entiendo —Misty con una sonrisa aún más grande, se apegó al brazo de Ash y se acercó a él—, así que quería besarme señor Ketchum —el aliento a dulce bayas que desprendía Misty, le entró por la nariz a Ash, dejándolo en una sensación de mareo que lo agarró con la guardia baja.

—Si… —afirmó pero inmediatamente nervioso, corrigió— bueno no, o sí… no, es que tú —con algo de temblor en sus cuerdas vocales, Ash trató de alejarse de su esposa.

—No te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo que quieras besar a tu esposa —le declaró la pelirroja sonrojando a Ash de una manera bastante furiosa, la chica lo soltó para poner las manos en las mejillas masculinas, pero cuando el campeón creyó que iba a besarlo, ésta le apretó las mejillas con toda maldad— Pero si mira qué lindo te ves, te me sonrojaste todo…

—¡Ya Misty! —se quejó Ash frunciendo el ceño y se soltó del amarre— Te lo dije en pueblo Paleta, no me agarres de tu payasito particular.

—De acuerdo capitán —respondió la chica con la mano en la frente, como pose militar—, como usted deseé —ambos se miraron en silencio y tras eso, se empezaron a reír los dos de una manera tan exagerada que terminaron con ambos brazos rodeándose sus estómagos.

Ash se detuvo primero y observó a Misty, empezaba a sospechar que tal vez lo del matrimonio había sido idea de su loca amiga, porque vaya que se ponía osada cuando tenía unos cuantos tragos de más.

—Volvamos a la casa para que descansemos —propuso. Ambos adelantaron pasos hacia sus pokémon que se habían quedado dormidos, los levantaron, Misty tomó a Marill entre sus brazos, Ash se echó a Pikachu al hombro y tras cruzar su brazo derecho por la espalda de su esposa, la tomó de la cintura para caminar las cinco cuadras que le faltaban hacia su hogar.

…

Aunque había amanecido y era entrada en la mañana, Misty aún permanecía acostada ocupando prácticamente toda la cama, se sentía mal, mareada, abochornada y cada vez que intentaba levantarse su vista se ponía tan borrosa, que parecía que veía doble y todo empezaba a girar hasta que perdía el equilibrio. Ash no había alcanzado a cerrar los ojos, cuando tuvo que llevarla por primera vez al lavabo para que vertiera todo lo que tenía en su estómago en él.

El Campeón la vio dormir lamentándose haberle permitido probar tantos brebajes diferentes la noche anterior, estaba claro que, por la poca costumbre a ellos, iba a terminar de esta forma.

Bajó hacia la cocina y vio las hierbas para infusiones que había en la cabaña, había varias conocidas, pero no se acordaba cual tenía que usar para calmar las náuseas y los malestares causados por una intoxicación estomacal. Sin más remedio que consultar, tomó de mala gana su teléfono celular y marcó el teléfono de casa.

Realmente no quería recurrir a Delia, aún seguía dolido por sus palabras antes de partir a las Islas, pero bien podía dejar su orgullo al lado por la salud de Misty.

—Aló mamá, habla Ash —saludó cuando del otro lado contestaron.

 _«Hola Hijo, ¿cómo has estado?»_

—Bien —dijo apoyándose contra la encimera mirando la caja de hierbas—, aunque la que no está muy bien es Misty.

 _«¿Qué tiene?»_

—Anoche fuimos a un restaurante y nos dieron a probar una variedad de licores elaborados con bayas de la zona, y mi compañera —sonrió de forma ladeada recordando lo animosa que estaba mientras pedía que le sirvieran más, como un suave tono rosado había invadido sus mejillas claras, la luz que emanaban sus ojos verdes por la alegría que sentía y…

 _«¿Ash?»_

¡Rayos! Se había olvidado que estaba al teléfono.

—Lo siento mamá, estaba recordando algo —sacudió la cabeza antes de proseguir— Quiero darle ese té que me preparas tú cuando me siento mal del estómago, ¿recuerdas cuáles hierbas eran?

 _«¿Qué tan mal está?»_

—Pues, ha vomitado como tres veces y está muy mareada —le contó preocupado—. Es extraño porque cuando pasó lo de ciudad Neón, ni resaca tuvo al otro día. Será —se dijo más para él que a su madre— por la combinación de distintas cosas…

«Te diré las hierbas, pero si sigue así, llévala al médico.»

—¿Al médico por tomar licor? —preguntó extrañado.

 _«No sabemos si es por eso…»_

Ash no entendió a qué se refería su madre, pero prefirió prestarle atención para sacar las hierbas requeridas para la infusión. Con la duda resuelta, se despidió de su madre y cortó sin hablar de otra cosa. Quería hacer ese té lo antes posible.

…

Mientras tanto en una casita a las afueras de pueblo Paleta, la madre de Ash iba y venía delante de Daisy que estaba pensativa mirando un punto en la nada.

—Ash parece tan ajeno a todo como es costumbre —exclamó Delia de la nada, haciendo que Daisy le pusiera atención—, si esos fueran síntomas de embarazo y no de problemas estomacales, ¿qué pasaría?

—¿Igual no se supone que esas cosas inician más adelante? —comentó Daisy tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer de cabellos castaños— La única forma que esos fueran síntomas de embarazo sería que, de verdad, después de ese beso en Sinnoh, ellos hayan empezado una relación a escondidas, y al enterarse del estado de Misty, hicieran lo de la boda para que nadie dijera nada —aquellas últimas palabras solo empeoraron la condición de Delia—, lo siento.

—No entiendo nada —Delia corrió la silla y se sentó—, está bien que yo tuve a Ash muy joven, pero ellos recién tienen veintiún años, Misty veintidós… ¿No son muy jóvenes? ¿Podrán con la responsabilidad?

—Yo creo que sí —afirmó Daisy convencida de sus palabras—. Misty siempre ha sido una persona bastante madura para su edad y recuerde que existe la posibilidad de que realmente mi hermana no esté embarazada —Delia observó a la rubia que parecía bastante segura de sus palabras. Era verdad, también estaba esa posibilidad, que, sin dudas, les haría la vida más fácil a ellos dos—. Mañana llamaré a mi hermana, a ver cómo se siente y ver que puedo averiguar.

…

El sol en la isla brillaba a todo resplandor, mientras Norbert Johnson, respetado miembro de la Liga Pokémon, caminaba por la isla tratando de encontrar algo que lo ayudara con su plan.

Emiliano había decidido regresar, sin decir nada a Kanto y eso no le gustaba para nada, no iba a tener a un nieto perdedor ¡Eso nunca!

La mujer le gustaba como pariente, quería que Misty fuera la que le diera su primer Bisnieto y como plus de la situación, era Líder de gimnasio. Una de las máximas autoridades con referencia a los Pokémon de Kanto

¿Qué más podía pedir? Claro, que fuera soltera.

Iba a detenerse a comer en un restaurante, cuando escuchó el nombre de su esperada nieta en ley, aunque desagradablemente, escuchó -además- el nombre de su actual esposo.

 _«¿Crees que Ash y Misty sean de esas personas con un don especial para ayudar a la gente»_

 _«Recordemos que la flor de Azúcar es casi imposible de ver, ninguno de esta isla ha podido verla a parte de Noah, gracias a ellos.»_

 _«Sin dudas son un gran equipo, se nota a leguas el amor que hay entre ellos»_

 _«Sí_ » afirmó el único hombre del grupo « _Y como trataron a mi hijo, fue lo mejor. Ojalá la vida los premie con un matrimonio feliz y con niños saludables_ »

¿Niños saludables? ¡JA!

Aquel último comentario le terminó por arruinar el apetito, Misty no tendría hijos con el apellido Ketchum, tendría hijos apellidados Johnson. Y eso lo daba por asegurado.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando le llegó un mensaje a su celular, al abrirlo, sonrió.

—Así que un Encuentro con Fans en Isla Quarta… es mi momento de actuar —sonrió.

…

De regreso a la Cabaña, Misty por fin había abiertos sus ojos, y para su alegría, no se sentía tan mal como en la madrugada, observó a Ash que la miraba preocupado y se mordió el labio inferior por la culpa que sentía por preocuparlo.

—Te traje un té —le dijo enseñándole la taza blanca con el líquido caliente, Misty se sentó contra el respaldo y tomó la taza, el solo olor de la infusión le dio dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué es? —se quejó frunciendo la nariz— Huele mal.

—¿Oler Mal? —protestó Ash acercándose de nuevo para oler la taza— Si está riquísimo, es una infusión de seis hierbas muy bueno para el estómago.

—¿Quieres matarme? —lo acusó observando el té.

—Si quisiera matarte, no estaría dándote un té para que te sientas mejor —se defendió bastante indignado por las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Ok, lo tomaré, pero si me dices que son esas seis hierbas —condicionó alejando la taza de su rostro.

—Son las que mi mamá me dijo que usara, boldo, manzanilla, menta, llantén, matico y melisa. —le explicó enumerando con los dedos.

—¿Hablaste con tu mamá? —dijo Misty dándole un sorbito a la infusión encontrándola amarga.

—Sí, me dijo algo de que si tus síntomas persistían debías ir al médico —se sentó al lado de ella y la miró puesto que había abierto sus ojos verdes al máximo—, ¿Estás enferma y yo no lo sé?

—No Ash —bajó nuevamente la taza—, es que, si no se me pasa, puede que me haya dado un virus y es mejor prevenir —le dijo para que se tranquilizara, estaba claro que no le podía decir que ese virus del que su madre hablaba seguramente era el que nueve meses después debía ser nombrado y sin dudas, llevaría el apellido de su marido. Sacudió la cabeza por el escalofrío que le dio el solo hecho de pensarlo y decidió tomarse el té de golpe, aunque no le gustara.

—Yo creo que más que virus tienes síntomas de una persona que no está acostumbrada a hacer revoltijos de tragos —afirmó Ash cruzándose de brazos—, creo que voy a mantenerte alejada de las bebidas alcohólicas.

—Ay Ash —protestó dándole la taza vacía—, ni que fueras mi papá.

—¡Soy tu marido! —exclamó poniéndose de pie— Y mientras lo sea, estoy autorizado a velar por lo que te haga bien y mal, y está claro que los licores hay que borrarlos de la lista de cosas permitidas.

Misty lo miró en silencio, la seriedad del rostro de Ash le dio a entender que estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, pero al siguiente gesto del entrenador, aquella emoción que sintió se esfumó al verlo reír.

—¡Ya quita esa cara! —le dijo Ash con una sonrisa— Solo era una broma, descansa un rato más que luego salimos hacia isla Quarta.

Misty se quedó sola en la habitación, trató de levantarse y aunque le dolía el estómago, se acercó al ventanal a mirar el mar por última vez desde isla Tera.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que va a pasar algo que va a cambiar todo? —llevó la mano derecha al pecho y apretó la ropa con ella— ¿Qué será? —en eso, su celular empezó a sonar, a paso lento para no marearse se acercó a la cama para tomar el móvil que estaba en la mesa de luz— ¿Un mensaje?

 _«Señorita Misty, le adjunto dos boletos para la galería sobre Lorelei que hay en Isla Quarta, iría con usted para pasar un buen momento, pero seguramente querrá ir con su marido, son para mañana. Disfrútelo. Norbert Johnson.»_

—Parece que a esto se debe mi presentimiento —miró una vez más su celular y abrió las imágenes adjuntas de los tickets—. Parece que no parará… Voy a tener que conversar con él.

Abrió un nuevo mensaje y aspiró profundamente antes de escribir.

 _«Gracias por los boletos, estaba con muchas ganas de ir, pero hay un problema, Ash estará ocupado para acompañarme, ¿Quiere venir conmigo? Me gustaría hablar con usted. Espero su respuesta. Misty.»_

Le dio a enviar y se dejó caer hacia atrás, mirando el teléfono móvil.

—Algo tengo que hacer para ayudar a Ash —se dijo cerrando los ojos, pero luego se sentó en la cama bastante confundida— Pero, ¿qué? —apoyó una vez más la mano en su pecho— ¿Por qué me siento así con respecto a Ash? —miró el anillo de su dedo, mas agitó la cabeza y decidió descansar un par de minutos más, quizás del mismo malestar ya estaba suponiendo cosas que nada que ver.

…

Cuando Ash despertó a Misty para salir hacia el ferry, la pelirroja notó que éste había incluso empacado sus cosas y estaba esperándola para salir hasta con la casa impecable. Ash dejó a Misty al cuidado de los pokémon en el primer piso con las maletas y quitó las sábanas para dejarlas lavando hasta que llegara el taxi que los llevaría al ferry.

Una vez todo listo, llegó el auto que los transportaría al puerto, pero la sorpresa que se llevaron al salir fue bastante grande.

Noah y su papá estaban esperándolos con unas bolsas de regalos para ambos. Misty tomó las cosas agradeciéndoles el gesto, y Ash sobó la cabeza de Noah en agradecimiento, pero a la hora de subir al taxi, le susurró algo al pequeño, que lo hizo enojar al punto de que Noah terminó señalándolo furioso.

—¿Qué le dijiste al niño? —preguntó Misty observando los paquetes de la bolsa.

—Es un secreto —dijo Ash acariciando la cabeza de Pikachu con una sonrisa maliciosa—, es un secreto.

…

Ya en el puerto, subieron a bordo del ferry y tras dejar sus maletas en su camarote, fueron a disfrutar del sol en cubierta. Misty se veía bastante animada, incluso se había puesto un traje de baño, así que Ash se sentía más tranquilo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó.

—Si —afirmó colocando las manos en la barandilla del barco para recibir la brisa marina en el rostro—, mientras hay gente que en el mar se marea y le dan náuseas, a mí me las quita —sonrió ladeado observando un par de wingull—. Creo que el día que traiga un hijo a este mundo, me inscribiré en un crucero los primeros cinco meses —comentó entre risas.

—Ok, lo tendré en cuenta —afirmó Ash, ambos se miraron sonrojados, pero corrieron la mirada— Yo… —susurró justamente cuando un niño de unos doce años llegó emocionado cerca de ellos— ¿eh?

—¡¿Eres Ash Ketchum?! —exclamó emocionado saltando en su lugar, tanto escándalo hizo, que Misty volteó hacia el niño.

—Sí, soy yo —afirmó agachándose un poco hasta el niño— ¿Por qué?

—¡Eres el campeón! —le tomó la mano— ¿Podrías tener una batalla contra mis pokémon?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó y el niño afirmó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hazlo Ash —le sugirió la pelirroja, Pikachu se unió a la sugerencia y Marill también.

—De acuerdo —hizo el gesto de victoria hacia el niño— ¿Dos a dos te parece?

—¡Sí! —viró sobre sus pies y se alejó hacia el campo de batallas que había en cubierta emocionado— ¡Pelearé contra el Campeón Ash! —ante aquel grito, muchos de los pasajeros del ferry se agolparon para ver la batalla.

—Bien Pikachu —dijo Ash a su amigo—, compitamos, pero no seas brusco.

—¡Pika! —afirmó el roedor con su puño en alto.

—¡Vamos Misty! —le dijo a ésta que lo siguió hasta el campo de batallas.

Cuando ambos llegaron, el niño se movía de un lado a otro de su puesto dando saltos de emoción, cuando Ash se puso en su posición, se quedó quieto de golpe y le realizó una reverencia.

—Buenas Tardes, Ash, soy Saúl y quiero que te enfrentes a dos de mis pokémon —le pidió y se quedó en esa posición hasta que Ash respondió.

—De acuerdo —consintió y el niño se paró en posición de tomar una pokébola—, serán dos pokémon contra dos —le hizo un gesto a Pikachu que saltó al centro del campo— Pikachu será mi primer pokémon.

—Entonces el mío será Sandslash —contó lanzando la pokébola del pokémon erizo al aire.

—Así que Sandslash —Ash se veía bastante sorprendido con la elección del niño, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse si tendría algún truco guardado—. Tu Pokémon es tipo tierra, lo cual le otorga una gran ventaja contra Pikachu que es de tipo eléctrico —le explicaba al niño mientras señalaba a su Pokémon, el cual liberaba unas cuantas chispas de sus mejillas.

—Comprendido, ¿Podemos comenzar con la batalla? —le preguntó el pequeño Saúl cerrando sus puños de la emoción.

—Por supuesto—rio por lo bajo el campeón al ver el entusiasmo del niño—. Si lo deseas puedes comenzar, así podré observar los movimientos de tu Pokémon.

—¡De acuerdo! —ante el grito del niño su Pokémon erizo adelantó unos pasos un tanto torpes— Ou, mmm —de pronto Saúl se vio algo confundido.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Ash que se encontraba parpadeando sin comprender.

—Es que no sé qué ataque usar —el pequeño sobaba su nuca mientras reía un tanto nervioso provocando que Ash caiga un poco hacía atrás.

—Bueno —Ash imitó el gesto del niño pensante—, lo primero que deberías hacer es utilizar algún ataque que te permita tener una ventaja, por ejemplo — levantó su dedo índice y comenzó a explicar— Si tuvieras un… —observaba rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que divisó lo que estaba buscando— Poliwag que es tipo agua y yo un tipo fuego, trataría de buscar un ataque que me beneficie así sea yo más débil que tú, es decir un ataque que baje la velocidad o precisión, ¿Comprendes?

—¡Por supuesto! —le asintió Saúl decidido.

—Entonces veamos —Ash ahora miró a su Pokémon—, Pikachu usa tu ataque rápido.

Pikachu le asintió y comenzó a correr hacía el Pokémon erizo.

—Sandslash esquívalo —ordenó Saúl saltando.

—¡Excelente! —afirmó el campeón feliz por ver como respondía su oponente, Pikachu también sonreía orgulloso— Ahora ordénale atacar.

—Si tú lo quieres —la sonrisa del niño le hacía creer a Ash que de seguro ya tenía algo planeado— ¡Usa tu ataque arena!

El Pokémon erizo se acercó de un movimiento rápido a Pikachu gritando bajo la vista de satisfacción, acompañada de una sonrisa, del campeón, pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció dejando en su lugar una mirada un tanto deprimente, la cual fue seguida con un suspiro de rendición.

Sandslash se había detenido frente a Pikachu y moviendo solo un poco sus garras le había aventado una minúscula cantidad de tierra en el rostro del roedor eléctrico, el cual lo observaba entre sorprendido y desconcertado.

—¿Pika? —la mirada de duda de Pikachu se depositó sobre Ash, quien movía su cabeza en forma de negación.

—¡Bien, así Sandslash! —Saúl lejos de notar las facciones de Ash y Pikachu seguía alentando a su Pokémon.

—Saúl —llamó la atención del niño—, con esa minúscula cantidad de tierra no le harás nada a Pikachu, yo puedo atacarte libremente de la misma forma que antes.

—¿Y si usa golpes furia? —Y tras esa pregunta, Sandslash se acercó a Pikachu para atacarlo, pero antes de poder golpearlo tropezó cayendo al suelo.

—No lo puedo creer —Ash comenzaba a irritarse mientras era cubierto por una especie de aura color azul intensa, Pikachu se rascaba nervioso su cabeza observando al Pokémon erizo que aún se mantenía boca abajo en el suelo— Saúl —volvió a llamar al niño, quien lo observó fijamente—, Sandslash en un Pokémon débil, necesita mejorar no solo su velocidad sino su poder y potencia en batalla, con un Pokémon así hasta un bebé Bidoof podría ganarte —Ash se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja pero al ver el rostro de Saúl y observar como brillaban sus ojos, se asustó, pensó que había sido muy duro y el niño no dudaría en llora— No te pongas así —trató de calmarlo—. Solo debes entrenarlo y hacer que aprenda nuevos ataques, eso es todo.

—¡Es genial! —soltó de golpe Saúl sorprendiendo a Ash.

—¿Qué? —el desconcierto de Ash era acompañado por el de su Pokémon.

—¡El campeón Ash Ketchum me está dando una lección! —volvió a gritar el niño cerrando sus ojos emocionado mientras Ash, esta vez junto con Pikachu, volvía a caer hacía atrás cubierto de la misma aura azul— ¡Es increíble, mis amigos me envidiarán cuando les diga que Ash Ketchum me dio un sermón en batalla!

—¿Quién me manda a meterme en estas cosas? —se preguntaba Ash con su mano derecha sobre el rostro.

—¡Ash es el mejor! —seguía gritando emocionado el niño, cosa que terminó por estresar al campeón.

—¡Saúl! —el grito de Ash provocó que no solo el pequeño lo observara, sino que también lo hicieron todas las personas que veían la batalla— ¡Si no vas a tomar en serio nuestra batalla mejor la dejamos aquí nomás, debes pelear como un verdadero entrenador Pokémon!

Las palabras algo irritadas y suplicantes del campeón provocaron, no solo la risa en cierta señorita pelirroja, sino que también uno que otro murmullo, algunos en tono de reprimenda ante la reacción de Ash, otros que parecían estar de acuerdo y unos murmullos acompañados de risas un tanto coquetas provenientes de un grupo de señoritas, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por la esposa del campeón.

—Definitivamente Ash se ve mucho más guapo cuando se enoja, su rostro se torna serio y su cuerpo se tensa dejando ver bastante bien los músculos de sus brazos —una muchacha de cabello rubio oscuro observaba como Ash continuaba hablándole al niño, mientras se echaba un poco de aire con su mano izquierda.

—Sin quitar esa pose tan perfecta que hace cuando toma aire y los gestos que realiza con sus labios al hablar —la secundó una muchacha de cabello negro.

Los comentarios de ambas mujeres habían comenzado a molestar a Misty, quien parecía imaginarse a su Gyarados devorando a ese par de, ni siquiera quiso pensar en la palabra, solo no les prestaría atención hasta que Ash acabara su batalla, si, las dejaría que hablaran, después de todo estaba casada con él y ellas no merecían saberlo, pero todo rastro de aparente paz desapareció al escuchar el comentario de la tercera mujer.

—¿Creen ustedes que tenga novia? Espero que no, me gustaría poder recorrer cada uno de sus rasgos por mí misma —la tercera muchacha terminó de hablar posando su mano izquierda en su pecho y lanzando un pequeño beso con la mano derecha, gesto que pasó desapercibido por Ash, pero no para Misty.

—Pues para tu desgracia y creo que para la de tus amigas también, Ash si tiene pareja, ¡Es más! —afirmó levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha— Ya está casado —soltó observándolas medio de reojo.

—¿Y tú como sabes esas cosas? —le preguntó seriamente la chica rubia acompañada por las miradas de sus compañeras.

—Lo sé, por qué es conmigo con quien él se casó —les respondió Misty afirmando con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú pretendes que nosotras te creamos eso? Ay por favor, Ash es demasiado guapo como para salir acompañado de un Caterpie, él se merece ser acompañado por un Gran e imponente Milotic y no por un pequeño y desgarbado gusano.

—¿Gusano? —preguntó sorprendida y sumamente molesta, le habían dicho gusano y se sentía asqueroso y horrible— ¡¿Quiénes se creen?! —se preguntaba a medida que su molestia aumentaba, quería poder liberar a su Gyarados y ordenarle que las utilizara de alimento pero al ver a su pequeña Marill una mejor idea cruzó por su mente— ¿Quieres participar? —le preguntó casi en un susurro a su Pokémon ante la mirada de las tres mujeres, Marill le asintió observando seria, como Ash trataba inútilmente de enseñarle a Saúl como debía combatir— De acuerdo —sonrió con malicia al enderezar su cuerpo y colocando su mano derecha alrededor de su boca dijo— ¡Mi amor, la pequeña Marill quiere luchar contigo! —las palabras utilizadas por la pelirroja no solo sorprendieron al trío de mujeres, sino que también al mismo Ash, quien sumamente avergonzado observaba a su esposa— ¿Te molestaría dejarla participar? —le preguntó Misty con una sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo más intenso en el campeón quien le negó con movimientos constantes de su cabeza— ¡Eres genial cariño, muchas gracias! —le agradeció al tiempo que Marill cambiaba lugar con Pikachu, y el roedor eléctrico saltaba feliz a los brazos de la entrenadora— Hola Pikachu —lo saludó ante la mirada de desconcierto de las chicas—, hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora descansa un poco mientras nuestro Ash continua con su lección —Pikachu le asintió lamiendo su mejilla para luego subir al hombro de Misty, quien les regaló una mirada orgullosa acompañada de una media sonrisa de satisfacción a las mujeres y al ver que éstas solo la observaban serias, movió afirmativamente su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo aún más satisfecha por haber cerrado sus bocas, para luego volver su vista al campo de batallas.

—Bueno —pronunció Ash recuperando su calma, Misty lo había sorprendido tanto con aquellas palabras, que había olvidado que se encontraba en una batalla con un niño que lo admiraba y debía volver a concentrarse— Marill va a ayudarme ahora, quiero que veas que sucede si combato con ventaja y que es lo que tú debes aprovechar —habló dirigiéndose al niño mientras Marill se colocaba delante de él— Marill es en parte tipo agua, lo que le da mucha ventaja frente a Sandslash —Saúl le asentía prestando total atención a sus palabras—. Si te ataco debes esquivarlo y utilizar primero un ataque que te beneficie en batalla, en este caso algo que baje la precisión de mis ataques efectivos, ¿Comprendes? —Saúl le afirmó y Ash continuó, ya se sentía disco rayado de repetir las mismas cosas una y otra vez— Ahora lo haremos más difícil, debes ser rápido en dar tus órdenes y procura ser firme en tus decisiones, ¿Listo?

—¡Estamos listos! —le respondió el niño.

—Utiliza embestida Marill —ordenó el campeón, Marill obedeció al instante y se lanzó sobre el Pokémon erizo.

—Sandslash esquívalo y usa tu ataque arena —la orden del pequeño Saúl fue cumplida por su Pokémon que logró esquivar el golpe justo a tiempo para luego comenzar a lanzar tierra hacía Marill.

—Eso es, vas mejorando —lo alentó Ash— Marill usemos chorro de agua— volvió a ordenarle al Pokémon ratón de color azul, quien acató tan rápido la orden que dejó fuera de combate al Pokémon erizo provocando la sorpresa en el rostro de todos—. No debía acabar tan rápido Marill —le habló con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente, Marill, al contrario, brincaba feliz por haber vencido.

—Eso fue —el tono de voz débil de Saúl llamó la atención de Ash quien de nueva cuenta, creía que el niño lloraría— ¡Asombroso! —gritó emocionado— ¡Puedes combatir con un Pokémon de otro entrenador y usarlo como tuyo!

—No puede ser… —Ash volvió a sentirse desanimado, su oponente no parecía tomar en serio lo que hacía— Saúl, ¿Tienes otro Pokémon, no?

—¡Claro! Y es uno muy bueno y fuerte —afirmó el niño colocando sus manos en su cintura.

—¡Genial! Entonces libéralo así podremos seguir combatiendo —Ash sintió un poco de emoción con esas palabras de Saúl, de seguro solo jugaba con Sandslash y en realidad si poseía un buen Pokémon.

—De acuerdo —volvió a afirmar Saúl regresando a su Pokémon erizo y tomando una nueva Pokébola— ¡Sal Charmander!

Al salir el pequeño Pokémon flama, las esperanzas de Ash de tener una gran lucha se desvanecieron.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el campeón casi en un susurro desanimado.

—Charmander es fuerte, ya lo verás —Saúl sonreía mostrando sus dientes mientras su Pokémon parecía bailar en su lugar.

—Ni modo, Marill —llamó al Pokémon quien lo observó—, acabemos rápida pero suavemente, ¿Sí? No seas muy cruel —la pequeña Marill le asintió—. Bien Saúl, muéstrame si puedes utilizar algún ataque en tu beneficio, ¡Marill usa tus burbujas y luego pistola de agua!

Marill acató la orden de Ash al pie de la letra, lanzó sus ataques de una forma delicada pero aun así fue más rápida que el Pokémon de fuego, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Charmander también se hallaba debilitado.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó Misty sorprendida por como su pokémon festejaba dando brincos con su cola por la batalla acabada. Ash se acercó a Marill para tomarla en brazos y luego acercarse a Saúl quien tenía a su pokémon en brazos.

—Escúchame bien porque no voy a volver a repetirlo —Saúl lo miró al fin con una mirada seria, y Ash se sintió algo aliviado—, tú y solo tú tienes en tus manos la forma de que tus pokémon se potencien y den todo lo mejor de ellos de una buena manera. Si realmente pones tu corazón en el entrenamiento como ellos ponen su energía, estoy seguro que en una nueva batalla, me darías más peleas.

—Entonces —Saúl observó la mano que Ash le extendió y la tomó para levantarse—, si entreno… ¿pelearía conmigo otra vez?

—Por supuesto —exclamó Ash con una sonrisa sincera y emocionada—, es mi trabajo como Campeón después de todo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —dijo sacudiendo la mano de Ash para luego soltársela apenado, regresó a su pokémon a su pokébola y se perdió de la vista de Ash.

Éste volteó a buscar a Misty, y se encontró con que varias mujeres lo observaban conversando entre ellas, algo confundido levantó un poco su mano derecha en señal de saludo y éstas parecían desmayarse de la impresión, pero se espantaron cuando la bella pelirroja de ojos verdes se acercó a Ash felicitándolo por la lección que le había dado al niño.

—¡Me encanta escucharte hablar así! —le dijo cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa muy tierna, tan tierna que a Ash le dio escalofríos— ¿Tienes hambre, vamos por algo para comer?

…

Desde el piso más alto del ferry, un hombre de cabellos canosos tenía apretadas ambas manos con fuerza en el barandal, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos del coraje por la escena presenciada entre Misty y Ash.

—Si tienen confianza hasta para usar los pokémon del otro… quizás ahí sea donde deba atacar… —se dijo observándolos—. Se dice que una vez que la confianza se rompe, ya nada puede repararla… Muy bien, veamos como sobrevive su relación sin confianza.

…

Buscaron una mesa en el gran salón y Misty le comentó a Ash porque había actuado así durante la batalla.

—Ya entiendo, te dieron celos y por eso me dijiste eso —afirmó Ash pinchando un tomate Cheri de su plato—, ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Celos, yo? —Misty se señaló indignada moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad— ¿Celosa, yo de ti? —hizo sonar sus labios en señal de fastidio— ¡En tus sueños Ash! ¡En tus sueños!

—Bueno —acotó el campeón observando su plato—, como me dices que escuchaste si yo tenía novia y saliste a marcar territorio, me olió a Celos —insistió moviendo las cejas, irritando a la pelirroja.

—¿Tú sentiste celos de Emiliano o de Noah? —la pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja, logrando que las mejillas morenas de Ash, se tornaran más oscuras todavía— ¿No, verdad? —aclamó con malicia— Entonces, yo no estaba celosas de esas —movió el brazo derecho señalando la nada— fulanas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ash para cerrar el tema y volver a concentrarse en la comida, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su esposa, y no era que le había molestado lo que le había gritado durante la batalla, si no que hasta le había gustado como sonaban esas palabras en boca de su amiga.

Luego de un rato en silencio Misty, volvió a hablar.

—Y realmente me enojé porque me trataron como un Caterpie —Ash dejó de comer para mirarla— ¿Yo un asqueroso Caterpie? —se señaló poniéndose de pie y enseñándole a Ash con las manos, su cuerpo— ¿Tengo cuerpo de Caterpie? —le preguntó. Ash estaba con los labios apretados, porque al parecer a su esposa se le había olvidado que estaba en traje de baño, que, si bien era de una pieza, dejaba bien al descubierto la silueta que se cargaba— ¿Eh?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo antes de que su mujer lo matara por no responder—. Pero no te espantes, si sabes que amo a los Caterpie —y tras aquella frase, se quedó en silencio sin saber bien lo que acababa de decir. Misty tampoco dijo nada, ya que no lograba descifrar con qué intención iban dichas palabras.

Por suerte, el incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por la voz del capitán indicando que estarían llegando a isla Quarta en una hora.

—Tenemos que ir a cambiarnos —dijo Ash levantándose, y tomando a Pikachu para salir rápidamente de ahí. Como si estuviera ahogado.

Misty lo siguió un tanto preocupada porque temía que algo le estuviera pasando a Ash y ella no lo sabía.

Llegaron al camarote donde tenían sus cosas y Misty observó que tenía un mensaje, Norbert había aceptado salir con ella por lo que festejó en voz baja, claro, no lo suficiente para que Ash no se percatara de que algo planeaba.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —exclamó ocultando su celular detrás de ella con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa—, no pasa nada.

—Si tú lo dices —comentó mirándola de reojo, mientras se prendía los botones de su camisa blanca.

Pero Misty tomó su celular con ambas manos y sonrió. Si lograba que Norbert Johnson se rindiera al igual que su nieto, Ash no tendría tanta presión por parte de la liga. ¡Bien! Afirmó con la cabeza, ella podía hacerlo.

…

El sol estaba a punto de caer sobre el horizonte cuando desde el barco, Isla Quarta se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Al acercarse al puerto, Ash se paró con su maleta y la de Misty al lado de ésta con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

—¿Misty? —la llamó y ésta volteó a verlo, llevaba a Marill en sus brazos y a Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lista para conocer a mis admiradoras? —la líder simplemente lo observó de reojo.

—Creo que mientras no se parezcan a Janice, sobreviviré a esta isla —afirmó decidida, tratando de no darle tanta importancia a esas mujeres que querían más que una foto con su marido, quizás Ash era el amor platónico de más de alguna de ellas y ni hablar, de que capaz ellas quisieran regalarle su cuerpo a su marido. Sacudió su cabeza con pesar, bastante abrumada por sus pensamientos, Ash simplemente la miró con una sonrisa, no sabía porque -a ciencia cierta- podía adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Cuando bajaron del barco, Ash no logró ver a Janice por ningún lado, pero si vio un grupo de tres chicos, uno era muy flaco y estaba apoyado en su Sceptile, otro era un joven moreno de lentes y cabello oscuro, y por último, un chico moreno de cabellos corto que le hizo una seña a los demás al ver a Ash y a Misty en el puerto.

—Oh —ahora fue Misty quien sonrió con malicia—, tus admiradoras son hombres —trató de aguantarse la risa por la cara de Ash al ver a esos tres acercándosele—. Bueno, supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme después de todo.

—Hola —saludó Ash al trio.

—Hola Ash —los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia el campeón.

—Las chicas se quedaron preparando todo para la convivencia de mañana. Nosotros somos los únicos chicos del grupo, pero nos encargamos de cuidar y proteger a las chicas en sus viajes para reunirse con usted —les informó el moreno de cabello corto—, él es Fran —señaló al moreno de lentes, éste enseñó la palma de la mano derecha —, a él le decimos Huesos —el chico pegado al Sceptile hizo un gesto con sus dedos desde la frente— Y yo —se señaló—, soy Carter —le extendió la mano hacia Ash—, mucho gusto…

—Mucho gusto a los tres —dijo Ash afirmando con su cabeza, pero la mano que sostenía de pronto lo soltó y Carter se paró frente a Misty, ésta se vio intimidada por la mirada del joven— ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo creer que tenga frente a mí, a Misty —le tomó la mano derecha y le dio un beso en ésta—, que maravillosa sorpresa.

—Etooo… —Misty lo miró aún más intimidada. Ash que lo observó con los dientes apretados y rascándose la sien derecha para no perder los estribos, se movió para que Carter soltara a su esposa.

—¿Y Janice? —preguntó al momento que unos brazos lo atraparon desde atrás y sintió el golpe de un cuerpo contra su espalda.

—¡Si yo sabía que me extrañabas, mi amor! —exclamó emocionada frotando su cabeza contra la espalda masculina.

—¡Janice! —exclamó Ash apenado tratando de soltarse, pero ésta no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

—¡Janice suelta a mi marido! —gritó Misty, haciendo que todos la miraran con algo de temor, la joven presidenta del club de fans de Ash, abrió los brazos para separarse de Ash y tras parpadear un par de veces se acercó a Misty y le sonrió.

—Hola Misty —la saludó, pero la pelirroja solo sonrió irónicamente, mientras sus miradas se lanzaban rayos invisibles, Ash suspiró.

—¿Sabían que Ash era casado? —preguntó el joven del Sceptile a los otros dos que negaron con la cabeza.

Por suerte, un chofer se acercó preguntando por Ash para llevarlos a la cabaña que ocuparía la pareja en esa isla, así que Janice aprovechó para darle el juego de llaves de la isla.

—Esta es la llave de su cabaña —le indicó Janice y luego, se acercó a los tres chicos que parecían más bien sus guardaespaldas—, mañana a las nueve pasaré a llevarles desayuno y a secuestrarte Ash —lo señaló mientras éste terminaba de cargar las maletas en el baúl del taxi.

—De acuerdo Janice —afirmó con una sonrisa y tras despedirse de los cuatro se metió dentro del auto donde Misty lo esperaba cruzada de brazos y con un mal humor bastante palpable.

Llegaron a la cabaña y tras entrar las maletas, y de revisar donde estaba la habitación, Misty soltó su cartera al piso fastidiada.

—¿De acuerdo Janice? —repitió con burla, haciendo que Ash la miré sorprendido— ¿Va a secuestrarte y le dices que sí? —Misty se maldecía por ser tan débil de mente en ese momento, pero los celos estaban consumiéndola por dentro.

—Es una forma de decir que tengo que dedicarme a ellos mañana —le informó, se acercó a la pelirroja y sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha—, me voy a dormir primero, trata de comer algo, buenas noches.

Y tomando su maleta, Ash se retiró hacia la habitación.

—Buenas —susurró Misty con la mano en su mejilla y miró a ambos Pokémon sorprendida, para luego observar la habitación— noches.


	16. Día 15

**El Capitulo Día 14 y Día 15 cuentan con la colaboración de los lectores que participaron en el fic hace 2 años atrás. Gracias a ellos, a los que se fueron, están, llegaron y vendrán, por confiar en mí como autora de Fanfic ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 10 de Abril 2015**

 **Resubida: 2 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 15~**

* * *

Ash despertó al nuevo día sintiendo un suave galope en su oído izquierdo y la calidez de unos brazos que lo aferraban a algo, le costó abrir los ojos pero se quedó de piedra al ver la pose en la que había despertado.

No es que le asustara despertar junto con Misty, le encantaba, pero esa posición sí que era más allá de toda confianza entre ambos. Misty tenía a Ash abrazado desde el cuello y apegado a su pecho, mientras que éste tenía su brazo derecho cruzándole por la cintura a la pelirroja, y ni hablar de sus piernas que estaban —las cuatro— todas enroscadas entre sí.

Casi no pudo aguantar la risa por verse apresado por Misty, como si fuera a escaparse a mitad de la noche a algo parecido, elevó un poco su mirada y la vio dormir, sus rostros prácticamente estaban tan juntos que con solo estirar un poco sus labios tocarían los femeninos sin mayor dificultad, sonrió por pensar en besarla en una situación así.

Se movió tratando de liberarse, pero la líder se aferró más a él apegando aún más sus rostros, sus narices se encontraron y podía sentir el suave respirar de ésta, en su mejilla.

Y con la sensación y la tentación a flor de piel, Ash la miró y pensó

 _«Bien vale la pena si salgo golpeado»_

Así que simplemente cerró los ojos, acercó su boca y aprovechando que estaba dormida, le robó ese beso que él tanto anhelaba desde isla Tera, por un par de segundos, junto sus labios con los de su esposa hasta que tuvo que alejarse, puesto que ésta comenzó a moverse liberándolo de su agarre.

Con los dedos de la mano derecha sobre los labios, Ash se levantó de la cama.

—Buenos Días mi amor —le susurró a la muchacha dormida y salió hacia el baño a darse una ducha y vestirse, Janice no tardaría en pasar por ellos.

…

Misty no tardó en despertar, se movió varias veces en la cama de un lado a otro hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al nuevo día, se sentó en la cama como si estuviera algo perdida, confundida. Como si hubiera despertado de un cálido sueño que le dejó una sensación de hormigueo en los labios. Pero no era una sensación fea, era dulce, tibia…

Sacudió su cabeza y salió de la cama para entrar al baño a ducharse, puesto que la adorable Janice llegaría en cualquier momento y quería estar bien despabilada para esa ocasión.

Iba tan concentrada en su contraataque contra Janice, que no se dio cuenta que del baño salía Ash secándose el cabello, chocó contra él y éste la alcanzó a tomar por la cintura antes de que terminara en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash levantándola aún entre sus brazos hasta que la dejó apegada a su cuerpo y aspiró su aroma, le encantaba el olor de esa mujer.

—Si estoy bien, gracias —respondió separándose de Ash, no entendía porque su corazón se encontraba tan agitado, se corrió un poco y se escondió tras la puerta donde se apoyó contra ésta con ambas manos en su pecho— ¿Por qué me siento así? Solo es Ash.

Aun sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleó en todo su cuerpo, entró a la ducha, después de todo, ese día era muy importante para ella. Iría a hablar con Norbert y le haría entender lo mismo que entendió Emiliano.

 _Ella no se casaría con Emiliano._

 _Ella no lo amaba._

 _Ella estaba casada._

 _Ella estaba enamorada de su marido._

 _¡Esperen! ¿Dijo enamorada?_

—¡No claro que no! —se regañó en voz alta por aquellos pensamientos— ¡Eso no! ¡Eso nunca!

Fastidiada con sus propios pensamientos, cerró el agua, tomó una toalla y se cubrió el cuerpo para salir de baño para arreglarse. Tenía que prepararse para el día de hoy, así que se acercó a su maleta, buscó un vestido rojo y volvió a entrar al baño.

…

Ash estaba en la cocina con Pikachu y Marill, preparando café cuando el timbre sonó, dejó la cafetera y se acercó a abrir la puerta. Detrás de la madera, estaba Janice con su alocada ropa de Fans, dos coletas altas y miles de chapas con la imagen del campeón.

—Hola —soltó Ash bastante acomplejado por la apariencia de la chica, no es que fuera la primera vez, pero le costaba asimilarlo.

—¡Hola Ash! —exclamó la joven levantando la bolsa de papel que traía en la mano derecha— Traje bollos dulces para comer y —levantó la otra bolsa de papel— pan de nata.

—Ya, pasa —le indicó Ash con su mano, la chica entró y al encontrarse con Pikachu lo saludó, mientras que el entrenador volvió hacia la cafetera por el café—, deja las cosas en la mesa nomás, estoy terminando de hacer el café.

—¿Y Misty? —preguntó de manera curiosa observando hacia todos lados— ¿O estamos solitos? —el tono de su voz hizo que Ash sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, por suerte la mencionada no tardó en aparecer.

—¡Aquí estoy! —dijo la pelirroja, apareciendo en la cocina, colocándose un par de aros.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Janice mirando a Misty de pies a cabeza, ésta traía un vestido rojo corto y el cabello recogido en un peinado— ¿Y esta producción? —preguntó jocosa— ¿Es para que Ash no desvié la mirada? —éste volteó a ver porque las palabras de Janice y se quedó sorprendido por el look de su esposa— ¿Ash? —lo llamó ésta al verlo como hipnotizado.

—¿Eh? —sacudió la cabeza y miró a Janice con una sonrisa— Ella no necesita —levantó el dedo índice derecho y negó con él—, vestirse así para ser la única mujer a la que desee ver.

El silencio incomodo que se armó en la escena, obligó al campeón a girarse para colocar el estuche del café a la cafetera y echarla a andar.

Janice, observó el rostro de Misty que se había puesto más rojo que el vestido y se acercó un poquito a ella.

—¿Hace cuántos años conoces a Ash? —preguntó acomodándose unas gafas invisibles.

—Van a ser como doce años —respondió algo intimidada por la pose detectivesca de la chica.

—Entiendo —se alejó de ella con los ojos entrecerrados—, bien, desayunemos que las chicas están locas por poner las manos sobre Ash —Misty la miró de reojo—, digo, de conocer a Ash.

—Simpática —gruñó Misty entre dientes, mientras se acercaba a Ash para preguntarle que ponía en la mesa, Ash, sin mirarla, le señaló donde estaban los platos para colocar en la mesa. Abrió la puerta de la alacena donde estaban los platos y se detuvo al tomar el plato número tres. Se volvió a acercar a Ash y frunciendo los labios, armó la pregunta para su marido— Cuando nos reencontramos en ciudad Neón —le susurró—, ¿no huías de tus fans locas? —Ash solo bajó la mirada y afirmó con la cabeza. Misty cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente— Hoy será un día muy largo…

Y vaya que sería un día largo, luego del tortuoso desayuno, y mientras tomaba su cartera para para salir, recibió un mensaje de su hermana Daisy.

«Día quince, recuerda avisarnos si pasa algo»

Cerró los ojos y apretó el celular en su mano derecha antes de guardarlo en su bolso y salir de la habitación hacia donde la esperaban Ash y Janice.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ash al verla algo tensa, pero ésta fingió una gran sonrisa y dio un aplauso.

—¡Feliz de conocer a las chicas que sueñan contigo! —exclamó causándole risas al campeón, se alegró que Ash haya creído que estaba mal por eso, y no por darse cuenta que llevaba ya dos días de atraso… Pero dos días no eran nada, ¿verdad? Sacudió su cabeza y aspiró profundamente. Todo debía ser culpa del estrés, si, del estrés.

…

Los tres se fueron caminando hacia donde Ash se reuniría con los fans, ya que era cerca de la cabaña, en el camino pasaron a dejar a Pikachu y a Marill en el centro Pokémon, porque el roedor eléctrico no era muy amigo de la fama y se sentía algo intimidado con las fans de Ash. Sobre todo, con Janice, quien había tenido la idea de ir pegada al brazo derecho de Ash todo el trayecto, pero por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo, Ash la quitó para tomar a Misty de la mano, ésta se sorprendió y Janice frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes? —exclamó Janice adelantándose para desaparecer su malestar y luego se giró para caminar de espaldas— Hoy conocerás a los miembros más reciente de tu club de Fans —con una sonrisa miró a Ash— Así que no sabemos cómo vayan a comportarse cuando estén frente a ti.

—Creo que fue bueno dejar a Pikachu entonces en el centro pokémon, no quiero electrocutar a nadie, además estoy seguro de poder defenderme bien —respondió Ash mirando hacia la calle para evitar la mirada hambrienta de la presidenta de su club de Fans.

—Lo sé —giró sobre sus pies y siguió caminando normal por una cuadra más hasta que señaló un edificio— ¡Ahí vamos! Es el hotel donde están los nuevos miembros.

Janice se adelantó y Misty que caminaba mirando la nada pensando en cómo se escaparía para encontrarse con el señor Johnson, sintió un leve tirón en su mano, Ash había apresurado sus pasos.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó el campeón para que Misty acelerara sus pasos.

En la puerta de entrada, esperaba otra joven, de cabello cobrizo corto sobre el rostro y una coleta alta larga, y sus ojos marrones que miraba bastante confundida a la pelirroja.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Misty ante la mirada escáner de ésta.

—¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza y miró a Janice— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías con Misty? —ante aquello tanto la mencionada como Ash se confundieron— ¡No he sacado el tiro al blanco con la cara de ella que pusiste en la sala!

—¿Qué? —gruñó Misty, y Janice se sobresaltó, pero enseguida miró de reojo a su compañera y se excusó.

—Es broma, te presento a Judith, la vice presidenta del club de fan —indicó con su mano como fastidiada—. Disculpa su humor ácido.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con una suave reverencia—. No todos están acostumbrados a mis bromas pesadas —extendió la mano hacia Misty—. Es un placer conocerla señora Misty —ésta tomó la mano incomoda por el "señora"—, esperemos que la pase lo mejor posible mientras estas jovencitas se comen a su marido con la mirada y vaya si no es que se lo imaginan sin su ropa puesta… —comentó mirando a Ash quien se puso tan rojo como el vestido de Misty.

—¡Judy! —exclamó su hermana aún más irritada.

—Oh, de verdad lo siento. Y Ash —soltó la mano de Misty y lo miró—, es bueno volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo, es realmente una especie de tranquilidad que estés aquí presente —respondió éste con una sonrisa que a Misty no le gustó nada.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —preguntó con un leve disgusto en sus palabras.

—Ya lo verás.

Judith se corrió de la puerta y los guió por un pasillo que llevaba a la sala de conferencias donde iba a ser el encuentro con Fans. Detrás de ella avanzó Ash con Misty, y al final Janice que estaba bastante molesta por el accionar de su hermana— Bien —informó deteniéndose en una puerta—, detrás de ésta están las nuevas incorporaciones de tu fan club Ash —y al abrir la puerta, unas ocho señoritas se lanzaron al ver que tras Judith estaba Ash Ketchum.

—¡Es Ash! —exclamaron tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡A ver niñas compórtense! —gritó Judy y las ocho jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mirándose las unas a las otras—. Lo van a espantar y no queremos eso, ¿Verdad? —tras la negativa, todas volvieron a tomar asiento en la fila de sillas frente al pequeño estrado donde Ash se pararía después— Muy bien, así me gusta, ordenaditas.

—¿Es como una amaestradora de fieras? —susurró Misty a su marido que observaba como Judy corroboraba que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—Algo así —respondió Ash—, en ciudad Neón ella no llegó por un problema, pero el mayor problema lo tuve yo.

—Pero gracias a ello nos reencontramos —respondió Misty con una sonrisa.

—Eso si —Ash también sonrió, pero Janice tosió falsamente para regresarlos a la sala— ¿Qué?

—Ve con Judy para la presentación de los nuevos fans.

—Voy —respondió acercándose a Judy, y a su vez a la fila de chicas que esperaban conocerlo.

—Empecemos con —se acercaron a una jovencita de cabellos castaños por debajo de los hombros que miraba a Ash un tanto sonrojada por los nervios que sentía— Luz, ella fue la última en unirse este mes.

—¡Hola Luz! —saludó Ash extendiéndole la mano.

—Hola Ash —respondió tímidamente bajando la mirada— yo…

—¿Tú? —Ash bajó la mirada un poco para poder observarla bien— ¿Quieres algo?

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —preguntó casi como un susurró, pero él alcanzó a oír.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa, así que la tímida joven no tardó en abrazar a Ash y soltarlo rápidamente— Un placer conocerte Luz —le dijo para pasar con la siguiente.

—La siguiente —Judy se paró delante de una chica rubia de cabellos cortos y ojos azules—, ella es Sienna.

—Hola Sienna —saludó Ash extendiendo la mano, la chica se puso de pie y tomó la mano ofrecida.

—Hola Ash, es un gusto conocer a una persona que pese a ser un tanto despistado y que pese a que cometió varios errores de novato —de fondo se escuchó la risa de Misty—, se convirtió en un ejemplo a seguir de varios.

—Gracias —dijo Ash soltando la mano de Sienna—, encantado de conocerte —le acercó a Judy— Es un tanto directa —le susurró y Judy afirmó con la cabeza parándose delante de la tercera joven.

—Ella es Emily —Judy señaló a una joven pelirroja de ojos azules.

—Hola Emily —saludó Ash, pero al siguiente segundo se vio sorprendido por una chica que empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos frente a él.

—¡Hola! —la chica que llevaba un lazo amarillo con una flor en su cabeza, tomó la mano del campeón y la apretó entre sus manos— ¡Que genial poder conocerte!

—Lo mismo opino —respondió contagiado del entusiasmo de su fan, siguió a Judy que ahora estaba frente a una jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

—Ash, ella es Belénchi, la más pequeña de los miembros —le informó.

—Hola Belénchi —Ash buscó la mirada de la pequeña que producto de los nervios había bajado— ¿Todo bien?

—Hola Ash, y sí todo bien… yo… —y de la nada saca un libro— ¡Soy una admiradora tuya de toda la vida, mira! —Ash tomó el libro y se sintió algo perturbado, había muchas fotos de él ahí— ¡Y no solo tuyas, también tengo muchas de otra celebridad que adoro, Misty!

—¿Mías? —comentó la pelirroja señalándose, fue ahí cuando la niña al verla se terminó por emocionar completamente.

—¡Sí! —apretó sus puños frente a ella— ¡Hoy es el día más maravilloso de mi vida al doble! —miró a ambos— ¿Puedo tener una foto con ustedes dos? —les preguntó.

—Sí, claro —dijo Ash mirándose con Misty y luego con la niña— Gracias por venir Belénchi—avanzó un poco más y llegaron a otra muchacha.

—Ella es Hana —contó Judy señalando a la joven.

—¡Hola Hana! —Ash hizo un movimiento con su mano a modo de saludo y la chica sonrió enormemente.

—¡Eres Ash! —se puso de pie emocionada— No puedo creer estar frente a la persona que más admiro en el mundo —Ash miró hacia ambos lados y luego a la chica que le tomó ambas manos— Una persona que con tenacidad, constancia y perseverancia logró conseguir sus sueños, y mírate ahora, eres todo un campeón dando hasta lecciones y conferencias…

—Este —Ash algo nervioso trató de recuperar sus manos, no sabía bien porqué de golpe sintió una mirada maliciosa sobre su espalda—. Gracias por tus palabras Hana —le sonrió y se acercó a Judy que ya estaba con otra miembro.

—Ash, te presento a Adrienne —dijo señalando ahora a una jovencita de cabellos castaños ondulados y ojos marrones.

—¡Hola Ash! —saludó ésta antes de que él pudiera decir nada— ¡Es genial poder conocerte! ¿Sabes? Yo también participé en la liga Kanto, claro no me fue muy bien en ese entonces.

—Hola Adrienne —dijo Ash y luego le preguntó— ¿Por qué no te fue bien?

—Una medalla me costó muchísimo ganarla, recién la obtuve a la tercera vez que luché contra ella —le informó observando de reojo a la pelirroja.

—Supongo que es una entrenadora muy poderosa —dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos.

—Si, por algo es tu amiga —y cuando Ash vio que señalaba a Misty se vio un tanto sorprendido— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? —pregunto Adrienne confundida.

—¡No por nada! —sacudió la mano en señal de despedida y siguió hacia una de las últimas chicas que quedaban.

—Te presento a Val —Judy señaló a una chica de cabellos oscuros con las puntas pintadas en tono rosado, sus ojos marrones estaban delineados por un fuerte color negro. Ash pensó que sería una persona seria, pero al momento de pararse frente a ella, la chica enloqueció prácticamente.

—¡No puede ser! —se puso de pie y nuevamente las manos de Ash fueron apresadas por una fan— ¡De verdad eres tú Ash Ketchum! —aún más emocionada empezó a mover las manos de Ash— ¡No sabes el gusto que me da poder conocerte!

—Lo mismo digo Val —soltó Ash algo mareado por el vaivén de sus manos— Espero que la pases bien este día.

—¡Estás tú aquí! —soltó las manos del campeón y las junto debajo de su rostro— ¡Claro que la pasaré bien!

—Y aquí Ash tenemos la última de las chicas —Judy presentó a una joven de cabello castaño rojizo de ojos oscuros, también tenía la mirada sería como si estuviera observándolo detenidamente—, ella es Kya.

—Hola —saludó Ash, la joven se paró y cuando Ash creyó que iba a tomar sus manos también, se encontró con una inspección, Kya colocó su puño derecho bajo el mentón y rodeó a Ash como examinándolo, luego se paró frente a él y le examinó el rostro, Ash solo alcanzó a lanzarse un poco hacia atrás.

—Interesante —dijo quedándose en esa misma posición, muy cerca del rostro de Ash y éste tratando de esquivarla lo más que pudo—, eres más alto y más guapo en persona de lo que imaginaba —se alejó un poco con una sonrisa— Si, me gustas —y cuando pensó que había terminado, Kya lo abrazó por el cuello dejándolo casi al borde de la asfixia.

—¡Esto parece pesadilla! —protestó Misty cruzándose de brazos.

—No deberían ser así con Ash —comentó Fran, y recién ahí Ash se dio cuenta que los tres chicos estaban en un rincón alejado de la trifulca de chicas.

—Van a hacer enojar a la esposa, no la ven ahí —Carter señaló a Misty y todas las miembros incluido Kya que aún estaba pegada a Ash miraron a la pelirroja— Aunque si quieres yo te la cuido Ash.

—¡Ni hablar! —Ash sacó la voz y se separó de Kya— Carter te quiero lejos de mi esposa.

—Oye no te espumes —se defendió el moreno con un gesto de hombros y una sonrisa—, era por si estabas muy ocupado…

—¿Cómo que Ash está casado? —preguntó algo emocionada Belénchi— ¿Acaso mis celebridades favoritas están casadas? ¡Esto es el sueño de toda chica shipper!

Tal murmullo se armó que poco y nada pudo decir Ash, hasta que claro, Judy se paró en el estrado y con la mano dio tal golpe a la madera de la mesa donde estaba el micrófono que parecía que se hubiera roto la mano, pero no, solo logró la atención del grupo.

—¡A ver miembros! —dijo con voz autoritaria y todos les prestaron atención, miró a Ash y a Misty para pedir permiso, y éstos se lo concedieron con un gesto de la cabeza—. Es verdad, Ash y Misty están casados —nuevamente el silencio fue opacado por comentarios entre las fans— ¡Por favor silencio!

—¿Y por qué lo ocultan? —preguntó desde un rincón, el joven delgado de vestimenta oscura que respondía al apodo Huesos.

—Es que —Janice se acercó a Judy— se casaron recientemente y están en su luna de miel, por favor, no filtren información ni nada sobre ellos dos. —advirtió seriamente— El mismo Lance me pidió que corroborara que esto no sea filtrado hasta que ellos mismos lo autoricen. O habrá demandas a quien resulte responsable.

—¿Pero por qué? —volvieron a exclamar las chicas.

—Porque —Ash tomó la palabra ahora— queremos estar tranquilos estos días, si la prensa se entera no podremos estarlo, en vez de ver mis conferencias van a ir por el puro morbo de saber más sobre mi relación con Misty y la verdad… No quiero ser el centro de atención por lo que pasa en mi vida privada —levantó el dedo índice derecho y se lo llevó sobre los labios— Si guardan el secreto hasta que lo hagamos público, me encargaré de que hoy sea un grandioso día para todos ustedes.

El grupo de chicas se miró entre ellas, y terminaron aceptando no filtrar la información, pero…

—¡Yo tengo una condición para mantener el secreto! —Ash observó a Huesos que había tomado una pokébola y se imaginó lo que quería— Quiero que tu Sceptile pelee contra el mío —le pidió— Si es una batalla digna, guardaré todos los secretos que quieras.

Ash sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, tengamos la batalla.

…

Judith los guio hacia el campo de batallas cubierto que tenía el hotel mientras Janice fue en busca del Sceptile de Ash al centro Pokémon.

—Bueno —Judy se puso en medio de los dos—, esto será una batalla uno a uno sin límite de tiempo. La batalla acaba cuando alguno de los dos caiga debilitado o el entrenador decida acabar la batalla ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó, ambos afirmaron.

Cada uno se fue a una punta, Ash a la derecha de Judy y Huesos a la izquierda. Mientras este sacó a relucir a su Sceptile, Ash esperó que Janice llegara con su Pokémon, la cual no tardó en entrar al lugar.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo haciéndole una reverencia mientras le entregaba la pokébola.

—Tranquila Janice, llegaste a tiempo —dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

En las gradas tanto Misty como los demás, esperaban ansiosos por ver la batalla que se llevaría a cabo.

—¡Muy bien huesos, conoce a mi amigo Sceptile!— Y lanzando una Pokébola un gran Pokémon de color verde que llevaba una pequeña y fina rama en su boca dio aparición.

—¡Scep!— Sceptile se encontraba emocionado por verse en aquella posición, tanto que giró sobre su lugar para saludar a su entrenador con un fuerte abrazo.

—También estoy feliz de verte amigo —Ash le devolvió el saludo chocando puños con él, Misty sonreía desde su lugar, siempre admiró el lazo de su esposo con sus Pokémon— Muy bien —afirmó Ash mientras su Pokémon se ponía en posición de pelea— Sceptile y yo estamos algo faltos de práctica, pero eso no nos prohibirá dar una buena pelea, esperamos que tú y tu Sceptile también den lo mejor —ambos, Pokémon y entrenador cerraron su puño derecho con una media sonrisa listos para luchar.

—Eso esperamos nosotros también Ash, realmente, espero poder llegar a ser como tú, así que daremos lo mejor —Huesos y su amigo Pokémon imitaron su acción, sentían que tendrían un maravilloso enfrentamiento y no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de demostrar su fuerza— Y si me permites me gustaría comenzar con el primer ataque —pidió el chico con una reverencia y ante la afirmación y el movimiento de la mano derecha de Ash presionó su puño y mandó a su Pokémon a que dé su primer golpe — ¡Mostrémosles tus hojas espadas!

—¿Hojas, qué? —no solo Ash se encontraba sorprendido, todos, excepto los otros dos muchachos, se sorprendieron con aquel nombre— ¡Sea lo que sea esquívalo Sceptile! —ordenó Ash.

El Sceptile de Huesos se acercaba al Pokémon de Ash mientras las hojas que se encontraban detrás de sus brazos brillaban fuertemente creciendo en un tamaño mucho más grande de lo normal.

—¡Golpéalo!— Huesos movió sus manos y su Pokémon se movió para atacar al Sceptile de Ash, quien demostrando su gran velocidad esquivó el ataque sin problemas provocando que el ataque del Pokémon de Huesos golpee el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

—Sabes huesos —la voz de Ash llamó la atención del chico que trataba de divisarlo entre el polvo— Una forma ingeniosa de llamar a un ataque potenciado, el ataque Hoja Aguda puede ser tan poderoso que si lo perfeccionas las hojas de Sceptile pueden ser como espadas, bien hecho —lo felicitó con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que el polvo de disipaba, Huesos realizaba una reverencia en agradecimiento— Pero debemos continuar y ahora es mi turno —afirmó mientras su Pokémon llegaba velozmente frente a él.— ¡Ataque rápido!—ordenó poniendo su puño frente a él.

—¡Giga drenado Sceptile!

—¡Tormenta de hojas!

—¡Rayo solar!

La emoción se sentía en el ambiente, ambos Pokémon se movían a gran velocidad acatando las órdenes de sus maestros, el Sceptile del campeón fue el primero en moverse, con un gran impulso de lanzó contra el Sceptile del entrenador, éste quiso utilizar su ataque de drenado para detenerlo pero su ataque fue sorpresivamente repelido por una gran tormenta de hojas proveniente del gran Pokémon de Ash, chocando más tarde contra el rayo solar del Pokémon del chico formando una explosión que cubrió el lugar con un denso humo negro.

—La fuerza de ambos me impresiona, se nota la confianza, respeto y admiración de ambos por su poder —la voz de Ash se oía entre el espeso humo.

—Muchas gracias, es fantástico oír esas palabras del campeón —Huesos se encontraba bastante emocionado por la batalla, sentía que no se arrepentiría nunca de pedirle combatir.

—Es grato saber que aún quedan entrenadores nobles que batallan con el corazón, confiando rotundamente en su compañero Pokémon —el humo comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras Ash hablaba con una amplia sonrisa, pero su Pokémon no se encontraba frente a él, lo que le indicó a Huesos que debía prepararse para contraatacar— Terminemos con esto ahora, ¡Ataque rápido!

—¡Espéralo con tu espada amigo!

Parte de lo que quedaba del humo se movía con fuerza, Ash observaba sonriente como el Sceptile de su oponente se preparaba a atacar.

—¡Ahora! —gritó el campeón con fuerza.

—¡Golpéalo, no dejes que te toque! —Huesos le ordenó a su Pokémon defenderse, pero nada pasó, solo se movió un poco del humo.

—¡Golpe aéreo! —lo dicho por Ash, sorprendió a todos al ver como su Sceptile parecía planear sobre la tierra para golpear a su oponente.

—¡Cúbrete con tu garra dragón!

—No lo creo —Ash sonreía al ver como su Pokémon esquivaba el golpe de su oponente aún planeando para -a continuación- golpearlo con fuerza ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos— Buen chico —le susurró a su amigo al ver como se colocaba nuevamente frente a él.

—Sceptile —Huesos llamó a su Pokémon, el cual algo débil preparaba su ataque de hoja aguda con una de sus patas sobre el suelo— Comprendo — asintió el chico— ¡Hoja Aguda! —por primera vez en la batalla usaba el verdadero nombre del ataque elegido, su Pokémon se impulsó y saltó contra el Sceptile de Ash, quien lejos de inmutarse lo esperó quieto.

—Quítale equilibrio con tu cola usando tu ataque rápido —Ash, despreocupado, le ordenó moverse, su Sceptile acató la orden y moviéndose con su ataque rápido se puso a un lado de su oponente para luego mover su cola hacía las patas de un sorprendido Sceptile quien, gracias al golpe, cayó al suelo con fuerza—. Golpe aéreo.

El Sceptile de Ash se movió con dirección a su oponente para golpearlo, Ash sonrió y nadie esperó lo que vendría a continuación.

—Es suficiente —y antes que pudiera tocarlo, el gran Pokémon del campeón se detuvo frente a su oponente, quien confundido tomó la mano del Sceptile de Ash para levantarse del suelo —ambos me han demostrado su poder, no solo Sceptile en el campo de batalla se lució al mantenerse en pie, sino que la fuerza de tu espíritu también salió a la luz al apoyar y animar a tu amigo, estoy orgulloso de haber encontrado a alguien digno de querer seguir mis pasos— Ash comenzó a caminar hasta llegar frente a su oponente— Sigue así Huesos, me gustará volver a combatir contigo y no solo con tu Sceptile, seguro tus demás Pokémon son tan o más fuertes que él, buen trabajo —finalizó extendiendo su mano esperando que Huesos la tome, cosa que cumplió de inmediato mientras ambos eran imitados por sus Pokémon.

—¿Podemos confiar en ti para guardar nuestro secreto? —Huesos oyó la pregunta de Ash y giró su vista un poco hacia Misty, quien le sonrió cálidamente.

—Confíen en mi —le asintió el chico para luego ponerse junto a su Pokémon— Palabra de honor de Sceptile —ambos, Pokémon y entrenador colocaron su mano izquierda en su pecho como si hicieran un juramento, lo que provocó una risa divertida por parte de Ash.

—Muchas gracias —concluyó Ash pasando junto a él golpeando su hombro para dirigirse con los demás siendo seguido por su Sceptile y luego por Huesos y su Pokémon.

…

Y tras el ajetreo de la batalla, Ash buscó con la mirada a Misty esperando recibir algún comentario por el combate, pero la encontró concentrada en su celular, luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza para terminar aceptando. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Misty levantó la mirada buscando a su marido para informarle que iba a salir.

—¿No íbamos a ir juntos? —preguntó algo molesto Ash, si Misty iba sola a la galería de Lorelei, arruinaría la sorpresa que quería darle al otro día.

—¡Por favor Ash! —le suplicó. Ash suspiró resignado— No quiero seguir viendo como éstas te comen con su mirada —le susurró, causando que Ash sonriera de lado.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó emocionado.

—¿Y qué si digo que sí? —le retrucó desafiante apegando su rostro al de él.

Ash iba a responder y no con palabras cuando Janice y Judith lo llamaron para que fuera a compartir con los fans.

—¿Ves? —dijo Misty con una sonrisa ante la cara de frustración de Ash— Mejor recorro Isla Quarta, mientras tú te quedas aquí con ellos.

—De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí, hasta que regreses —le informó Ash dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No me demoraré —le dijo antes de salir del lugar ante la mirada confusa de Janice.

…

Misty salió del hotel, envió un mensaje de texto y en un par de segundos apareció el auto de Norbert Johnson en frente de ella, el señor de edad adulta, salió del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Misty, ésta subió en la parte trasera del auto pese a que Norbert le había abierto la puerta del copiloto.

—Aquí estoy más cómoda, gracias —le dijo cuándo el viejo cerró la puerta mirándola de reojo.

El señor subió al auto una vez más y condujo hacia la galería de Lorelei que estaba del otro lado de la isla.

—Espero que disfrute su tarde conmigo —comentó Norbert observando a Misty por el espejo retrovisor, la pelirroja que observaba el mar por la ventanilla lo miró.

—La disfrutaré si es productiva.

…

—¿Dónde estabas? —protestó Judy con una bandeja cuando Janice reapareció en la pequeña cocina que tenía el salón de eventos— ¡No me doy abasto yo sola para repartir la comida y las bebidas!

—Lo siento —se excusó, Judy notó que no estaba bien.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó a Janice.

—Tengo la sensación que Misty no quiere a Ash —le dijo mirando el suelo y luego la miró a ella—, ¿Por qué no le dijo que se iba a encontrar con Norbert Johnson?

—¿El tipo del que me contaste? —preguntó apretando la fuente contra su pecho.

—Ese mismo, quien la quiere comprar para su nieto —contestó con fastidio.

—Yo creo que si lo quiere —comentó Judy con el dedo índice derecho en su mentón—, quizás fue a arreglar algo de lo que Ash no puede enterarse.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó con un poco de esperanza en su voz, realmente esperaba que Judy tuviera la razón.

—¡Seguro! —le guiñó el ojo derecho— ¡Ven, vamos, disfrutemos a Ash ahora que nos lo dejo solo!

—¡Ves que en el fondo lo amas! —dijo Janice tomando una fuente para poner unos vasos llenos de bebida.

—Tal vez… pero nunca te lo afirmaré —respondió cerrando sus ojos con grandeza.

…

Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron de nuevo al salón, Ash había puesto a los once miembros del fan club sentados en círculos para poder verles las caras a todos, tras repartir un vaso con bebida a cada uno, tanto Judy como Janice se sentaron a ambos lados de Ash para que nadie sintiera preferencia.

—¡Bien! —Ash dejó el vaso entre sus pies y dio un aplauso— Antes de que sepan más de mí, quiero saber de ustedes —los miró a todos— ¿Por qué se unieron a mi Fan Club?

—Bueno —Val que estaba a la izquierda de Judith comenzó—, me uní a tu fan club porque he seguido tu carrera de cerca y realmente admiro tu dedicación y el esfuerzo en tus batallas.

—Gracias —respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

—Yo me uní al fan club —Adrienne tomó la palabra, ella estaba al lado derecho de Janice—porque mi mejor amigo te admira mucho y para él, eres algo así como un modelo a seguir. De ahí también yo comencé a admirarte.

—Genial —miró a Sienna que estaba al lado de Val— ¿Tú? —preguntó.

—Bueno, al igual que Adrienne —Sienna la señaló y luego volvió a mirar a Ash—, porque eres un ejemplo a seguir. Porque demostraste que nada es imposible, que si quieres alcanzar tu sueño nunca debes rendirte y siempre levantarte, aunque te haya dolido mucho la caída.

—Y sí, lo importante no es cuantas veces nos caigamos, sino cuantas veces nos levantemos —respondió Ash manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Quién dijo yo?

—¡Yo! —Kya levantó la mano, ella se encontraba sentada al lado de Adrienne— Coincido en que me gusta como nunca te diste por vencido y cuando por fin lograste ganar una liga, y luego cuando recibiste tu título como Campeón e hiciste esa entrevista tan motivadora… —Ash iba a seguir pero Kya continuó— Y no hay que olvidar y creo que todas estarán de acuerdo conmigo —le guiñó el ojo derecho—, que estás bien atractivo —tras el coro de Sí por parte de las chicas, menos de Judith y los chicos, Ash retomó la palabra bastante sonrojado.

—Belénchi —la llamó, y ésta solo sonrió quitando la vista de su cuaderno— ¿Qué haces?

—Tomo nota de las cosas que te dicen las chicas —respondió— Es para mis fichas de información —tras que Ash se mirara con Janice y Judith un tanto nervioso, Belénchi continuó— Me uní al club solamente porque siempre te he estado siguiendo —abrazó su cuaderno emocionada— Y era la forma de saber más de ti.

—Ya veo… —Ash ahora miró a Emily— ¿Tú?

—Yo simplemente porque soy tu fan desde siempre, y como ya mencionaron las demás, tu tenacidad y tu esperanza para poder conseguir tus sueños.

—Lástima que alguien se fue —comentó entre risas—, le haría bien escuchar esto —ante la mención de ella, Janice frunció los labios ¿sabría Ash a donde estaba su esposa? — ¿Quién sigue? ¿Luz?

—¿Sí? —dijo algo sobresaltada por su mención, pero al ver a Ash entendió a qué iba— ¿Por qué me uní a tu fan club? Es algo fácil de responder, admiro como tratas a tus pokémon, bueno a todos los pokémon, me gusta como motivas a la gente a que ame a sus pokémon como son y sobretodo admiro mucho a Pikachu.

—Estoy seguro que le gustaría escuchar eso —admitió Ash y luego miró a Flor— Ahora…

—¡Ahora yo! —dijo la chica de cabello rubio y ojos color miel— Me uní a tu club de fans porque me gusta cómo tratas a tus pokémon como tus amigos; el cariño que les tiene, por tu perseverancia, eres muy positivo, tratando siempre de encontrar el lado bueno a las cosas y el cómo has ido mejorando día a día tus estrategias de batalla hasta convertirte en el Ash que eres hoy "Un campeón" —el énfasis en la palabra campeón emocionó a Ash, realmente todas lo habían emocionado con sus palabras.

—Bien, ahora a los chicos —miró a los tres que quedaban— ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Bueno —Fran tomó la palabra primero—, pues porque siempre he admirado tu determinación, pese a todo lo malo que decían de ti cuando comenzaste, que nadie te veía como lo que hoy eres, y claro tu buena voluntad para con los demás.

—Gracias —dijo Ash y ahora miró a quien anteriormente le había dado una batalla pokémon— ¿Huesos?

—Me uní porque como ya sabes, eres una inspiración para mí y además de que también quiero ser un maestro Pokémon. Incluso hasta pude obtener casi los mismos Pokémon que tú y seguiré intentando ser el mejor siempre.

—Wow —Ash se sorprendió de sus palabras, sabía lo de la inspiración, le había quedado más que claro en la batalla, pero ¿los pokémon? — ¿De verdad tienes casi los mismos pokémon que yo?

—Si —afirmó.

—Increíble —exclamó y miró al que quedaba Carter, que ya antes de ser preguntado se estaba riendo— ¿Y tú?

—¿No es obvio? —señaló a las chicas— Hay chicas muy lindas en este fan club —Ash alzó la ceja derecha como no creyendo lo que oía— Bueno, también porque admiro todo lo que puedes hacer con los pokémon… —cuando Ash creyó que había acabado, Carter sonrió nuevamente— y, además, perdóname, pero que envidia me das con esa tremenda mujer que tienes como esposa.

Ash frunció los labios y lo miró seriamente, pero se guardó el comentario que tenía en mente.

…

Misty estaba caminando bastante emocionada por los pasillos de la galería de Lorelei, parecía una pequeña niña en una tienda de dulces, se movía de un lado a otro y Norbert la miraba con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, la observaba como si fuera su propia nieta, una nieta que quería y él destino se había empecinado en negarle.

—¡Wow! —exclamó de repente la pelirroja observando una placa, Norbert se acercó curioso de la exclamación.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó y miró la placa que Misty señalaba en la vitrina. Se sorprendió al ver que junto a la placa que le entregaron a Lorelei por Batallas de Demostración en la Isla Mandarín había un par de fotos y podía reconocer a la líder en una de esas.

—¡Soy parte de la galería de Lorelei! —exclamó como si fuera a llorar de la emoción—. Esa es sin duda, otra cosa que adoro de haber conocido a Ash, pude conocerla a ella…

Norbert frunció los labios ante la mención del campeón, y al parecer, por esa foto en donde eran unos niños, llevaban muchos años de amistad. ¿Cómo podría competir contra ello?

—Viajar con Ash cuando era una niña, me dio demasiadas cosas bellas —dijo mirando la foto con una sonrisa ladeada—, cosas invaluables… —con aquello sacudió su cabeza y miró a Norbert— Y hablando de Ash…

—¿Para qué vamos a hablar ahora de algo que no nos gusta a ninguno de los dos? —dijo el señor Johnson con las manos ocultas en su espalda— Disfruta de la galería y luego, vamos a comer y conversamos bien del tema que nos aqueja.

—De acuerdo —Misty afirmó y siguió emocionada viendo todo lo que había de su heroína.

…

Cuando terminaron de recorrer la galería, Norbert invitó a Misty a un restaurante, se sentaron lo más alejado de la gente posible para poder conversar tranquilamente sobre el tema que le molestaba al señor Johnson de sobremanera: El matrimonio de ella.

—Mire, seré directa con usted —le informó la pelirroja en cuanto el mesero se retiró con la orden—, aunque mi matrimonio con Ash se terminara, no me casaría con Emiliano.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó sorprendido de aquello— El amor es algo que cambia, es voluble, lo que hoy no notaste mañana, puede quitarte el sueño y convertirse en lo que tanto anhelas.

Y vaya que tenía razón el señor Norbert, Misty se quedó pensando, no en Emiliano, pero si en Ash… ¿Sería que eso le estaba pasando con él? — Tanto el papá de Emiliano como yo, nos hemos casado por acuerdos y hemos sido muy felices.

—Es que ustedes no estaban enamorados de otras mujeres, o ellas de otros hombros, seguramente —el contrataque de Misty dejó pensando a Norbert.

—¿Por qué crees que nunca podrías olvidar a Ash?

—¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi marido? —preguntó tratando de omitir esa pregunta.

—Te cambiaré la pregunta, Si el matrimonio termina, se dan cuenta que no son compatibles, ¿crees que no podrías volver a enamorarte?

—Creo que eso sería difícil —dijo bajando la mirada—, ¿Cómo se olvida un amor como el que sentimos nosotros? Un amor que nació cuando éramos niños y que hemos mantenido ante la gente como una simple y cordial amistad.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —preguntó Norbert al momento que llegó el mesero con las ordenes. Cuando, éste se retiró, Misty continuó.

—Por favor deje a Ash trabajar tranquilo, él es fantástico con su trabajo, no quiero sentirme culpable de que, por amarnos, él no pueda desarrollar su sueño con el ahínco con el que viene haciéndolo desde que es Campeón —lo miró fijamente— ¿O me dirá ahora que mi marido realiza mal su trabajo?

—No puedo decir eso —contestó Norbert corriendo la mirada—, nunca hemos tenido un campeón de región tan movido y tan dispuesto a colaborar con la gente, como lo ha sido él.

—¿Entonces? —Misty bajo la mirada hacia su plato— ¿Por qué ha estado tratando de molestarlo y rebajarlo de esa manera? —volvió a mirarlo— Lo único que provoca es que él se sienta mal, y a su vez, yo también me sienta mal.

—No es mi intención que tú te sientas mal —dijo apenado.

—Pero lo ha conseguido, él es mi marido. Y espero que le quede claro que, aunque no lo fuera, no habría poder en la tierra que haga que yo vaya corriendo a los brazos de su nieto —le informó decidida—, ni ahora ni nunca.

—¿Ni ahora ni nunca? —preguntó incrédulo de las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Emiliano me simpatiza, pero no como pareja, ni como hombre —miró por la ventana el mar de isla Quarta—, supongo que no puedo imaginarme al lado de otra persona que no sea Ash, por algo me casé con él.

—Después de decir que nunca lo harías —le recordó con un tanto de rencor en sus palabras.

—Así fue —sonrió pese a la mirada de Norbert— hay cosas que uno hace por amor, sin hacerle caso a la razón.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, solo se oía el sonido de los cubiertos hasta que al llegar el postre, Norbert volvió a hablar.

—De acuerdo —dijo y Misty lo miró alzando su ceja derecha—, los dejaré en paz, los dejaré ser felices y ya no le pondré obstáculos a Ash, al contrario, le dejaré hacer las tres conferencias que le quedan sin supervisión para que las pueda hacer tranquilo.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Misty emocionada.

—Sí, así será, pero con una condición.

—Si sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —se dijo para sí misma, pero de todas formas le sonrió al señor.

—Quiero que me ayudes a organizarle mañana una pequeña convocatoria a Ash, donde pueda demostrarles a los demás miembros que puede manejarse sin supervisión, como tú eres su esposa, creo que podrás ayudarme.

—¡Claro! —exclamó aún más entusiasmada que antes.

—¿Pido unos tés? —le preguntó y Misty afirmó con una sonrisa.

…

Las horas fueron pasando en el hotel de isla Quarta donde Ash estaba divirtiéndose con sus fans, entre risas, anécdotas y comida, la hora de la partida de todos se fue acercando…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Ash luego de observar la hora y ver que su esposa no solo no aparecía, sino que ni siquiera le contestaba las llamadas, decidió darle la opción a cada uno de hacerle una pregunta.

—La dinámica es así —indicó Janice pidiéndole a todos que volvieran a tomar sus lugares— Vamos a ir en ronda, harán una pregunta a Ash y éste la responderá.

—Por favor, compórtense en las preguntas —pidió Judy observando a las chicas.

—Empezaremos por el lado de Val —dijo Ash señalando a la jovencita.

—Mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Qué me podrías aconsejar para volver más fuerte a mi equipo? Los cuido y entreno sin embargo no me creo lo suficientemente buena para poder hacerlos fuertes o hábiles.

—Ahí mismo tienes la respuesta —le dijo Ash sonriéndole—, no es que tu equipo no sea fuerte, tú no te crees capaz y ahí está la falla. Tú tienes que pensar que tus pokémon son fuertes por el lazo entre ustedes, si tú no te tienes fé, le pasas esas inseguridades a tus pokémon. Mi consejo —afirmó con la cabeza—, confía más en ti, y en el poder de tus pokémon.

—Gracias Ash —dijo Val comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras— Lo pondré en práctica.

—De nada, para eso estamos —afirmó y miró a Sienna para que haga su pregunta.

—Yo tengo dos —le indicó y tras la aprobación de Ash con la cabeza continuó—, sobre Pokémon: ¿Qué es lo más importante a la hora de criar a un Pokémon, especialmente si ha tenido experiencias horribles con los humanos anteriormente? Sobre ti: ¿Te consideras un rompe corazones innato? ¡Digo! Muchas fans por algo tienes, y hasta donde se sabe, tuviste muchas pretendientes.

—Este… —algo avergonzado por la segunda pregunta, Ash fingió toser y procedió—, primero, si el pokémon ha tenido malas experiencias lo más importante es darles confianza, y demostrarles que uno cree en ellos, que aunque pierdan no los dejaremos solos. Al menos eso hice yo con los míos, y con respecto a tu otra pregunta —volvió acomodar la voz carraspeando—, no lo sé —se rascó la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice—, pareciera que sí, pero yo no hago nada más que ser yo mismo —respondió confundido— ¿Respondí tus preguntas?

—Sí, sobre todo la primera, no tanto así la segunda pero bueno así eres de despistado —comentó Sienna dándole el paso a Belénchi para que haga ahora su pregunta.

—¡Ash! —la chica sacó su cuaderno y un lápiz para anotar la respuesta— Iba a preguntarte si alguna vez te sentiste atraído por Misty, pero veo que están casados —aquello sonrojó furiosamente las mejillas de Ash—, así que quiero saber qué día puedo festejar el día Ashty, ¿cuándo se casaron?

—Pues —esa pregunta fue más vergonzosa que la anterior—, pues hoy llevamos quince días exactos de casados.

—¡Entonces! —Belénchi se emocionó demasiado y a Ash le dio miedo— ¡Se casaron para el cumpleaños de Misty! —ok, cuando dijo que sabía de ambos, era porque realmente lo sabe.

—Así es —afirmó Ash tratando de parecer confiado de su respuesta—, me di a ella como regalo de cumpleaños.

Hubo varios comentarios de lo romántico de aquello y de lo enamorado que debería estar para hacer eso, pero las rondas de pregunta siguieron.

—Yo quiero saber cómo fue saber que tu Pokémon inicial era rebelde —pregunto Luz, ante la pregunta Ash se cruzó de brazos e inclinó un poco la cabeza tratando de recordar cómo se sintió ese día.

—Si bien Pikachu tardo una tarde en hacerme caso, creo que esas horas fueron las más largas de mi vida —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada recordando—, era irritante ver como un pokémon que debería ser tu compañero se burlaba de ti, te esquivaba e incluso te dejaba a la merced de los pokémon. Fue difícil, la pasamos mal, pero eso fue lo que hizo posible que hoy seamos el equipo que somos. Si pudiera volver a ese día y tuviera la posibilidad de llegar a elegir un pokémon inicial… volvería a elegir a Pikachu. Sin dudas —tras las palabras de Ash hubo un silencio y luego tomó la palabra Huesos.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿puedo cuidar de tus pokémon? Me encantaría tener a Kingler o a Sceptile.

—Este… —Ash volvió a rascar su mejilla derecha—, creo que lo que podría hacer, es pedirle un permiso al profesor Oak para que visitaras el rancho Oak donde tiene a mis pokémon. Ahí podrías convivir con ellos y aprender sin necesidad que te los dé. Son míos —aunque Ash sonó como un niño chiquito, a nadie le importó.

—También sería una buena idea, gracias, me encantará convivir con todos ellos —dijo emocionado.

—Claro, tú me avisas y yo le informó al profesor —miró ahora a Carter— Ni te atrevas a decir nada de mi esposa —le advirtió antes de que hablara.

—Si no iba a preguntarte de Misty, ya Belénchi me dio toda la información que necesitaba —ante la mirada de Ash, éste se rio nervioso—, nah, ya hablando en serio, mi pregunta sería: ¿cómo hiciste para llegar a tener tan buena relación con tus pokémon?

—La Clave está en tratarlos como un igual, como un compañero, como un aliado, un amigo —respondió Ash—, no somos superiores a ellos, al contrario, si nos medimos ellos son mejores que nosotros que solo ordenamos ataques. En el momento que tratas a tus Pokémon con cariño y respeto, todo lo demás se da solo— tras aquello, Ash miró a Fran esperando su pregunta.

—¿Cuántas mega evoluciones has realizado?

—Bueno, como saben, yo no soy muy partidario de hacer lo que yo quiera con las evoluciones de mis pokémon, claro que, si ellos quieren, yo los apoyo —les contó—, hasta ahora solo tres de mis pokémon me han pedido alcanzar ese nivel, Charizard, Glalie y por último Sceptile, que es por eso el movimiento extraordinario que tiene, puesto que entrenamos mucho para que alcance esa etapa. Bueno, con los tres.

—¡Ahora yo! —dijo Flor señalándose— Si te dieran a elegir entre la fama, el dinero y tu esposa ¿Que elegirías?

—Bueno —Ash pensó un par de segundo y volvió a cruzarse de brazos—, es difícil elegir cuando tienes las tres cosas, pero sin dudas, actualmente, no me serviría de nada el dinero ni la fama si no la tuviera a ella. Lo demás, es pasajero —sonrió y luego miró a Emily— ¡Siguiente pregunta!

—Pues —Emily tomó la palabra—, ¿Qué se siente ser un Maestro Pokémon? ¿Es como pensabas que sería? ¿Es esto lo que querías?

—Buenas preguntas —dijo Ash antes de responder— Ser un Maestro Pokémon se siente genial, poder enseñarle a los demás todo lo que tú sabes e ir inculcándole al resto de las personas esos valores y ese amor por los pokémon que siento. ¿Sí es como pensaba? Claro que no, es mejor. ¿Si es lo que quería? Si, mil veces sí. Amo mi trabajo y amo estar haciendo conferencias y charlas motivacionales y amo estar aquí con ustedes hablando de lo que me gusta —todos se quedaron en silencio y Ash se sintió avergonzado—. Creo que me fui por ahí…

—Tranquilo Ash —Emily sonrió—, me gustó mucho la respuesta. Y me alegro de ella.

—¡Ahora voy yo! —Kya tomó la palabra mirando a Ash— Alguna vez comentaste que llegaste a ver legendarios en tus viajes ¿Por qué nunca capturaste a uno? Y además quisiera saber, si nunca supimos que mantuvieras un romance con nadie, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te gustó de ella para que decidieras casarte, así de la nada y a escondidas?

—Bueno, este —algo nervioso, Ash optó por irse a la segura, la primera pregunta— Sí, me he encontrado con muchos legendarios en mis viajes, tengo el gusto de conocerlos a casi todos, pero ¿quién va a pensar en capturarlos cuando el mundo está en peligro? Siempre que han aparecido ante mí, estábamos a segundos de morir todos —exclamó causando risas en todos, quiso pasar a Adrienne, pero a Kya no se le pasó la pregunta.

—¿Y la segunda Ash? —le insistió mirándolo fijamente.

—Digamos, que todo fue bien discreto, como sabían que éramos amigos fue fácil engañar a la gente y evitar que hablaran de más. Y creo que casarme fue la decisión más loca que he tomado en toda mi vida, pero no me arrepiento de ella.

—Lo importante es no arrepentirse —comentó Janice de manera despectiva, Ash la miró, pero como no entendía bien el tono, decidió ignorarla.

—Bien, llegamos a la última, ¿Adrienne?

—Mi pregunta es ésta —dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa— ¿Cuál es la experiencia que considera más valiosa y relevante de todos sus viajes?

—¿La experiencia más valiosa y relevante de mis viajes? —preguntó Ash en voz alta pensando cual podría ser un buen consejo para el resto de los chicos también— Yo creo que los lazos es una parte valiosa y relevante de los viajes, como generas lazos con personas y Pokémon, compartiendo, viviendo juntos, apoyándose y acompañándose. Son cosas que siempre vas a valorar y recordar.

—Y con eso terminamos —dijo Judith poniéndose de pie— Vamos despidiéndose de Ash, que tienen que ir a buscar sus cosas porque el ferry sale en cuarenta minutos, vamos, vamos, moviéndose, circulen.

Mientras, todos se despedían de Ash de abrazo las chicas y con un apretón de mano los chicos, prometiendo volverse a ver cuándo Ash regresara a Kanto, fueron saliendo del salón de eventos hacia sus habitaciones por sus cosas.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —le pregunto Janice a Ash, tomando su cartera.

—No, tengo que esperar a que regrese Misty —volvió a ver su celular—, dije que la esperaría aquí.

—Debe estar muy entretenida con el viejo —dijo en voz baja, pero Ash alcanzó a oír algo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó mirándola de reojo.

—¡Ay nada! —se excusó con algo de nervios— ¡Nos volveremos a ver en isla Exta! —le informó dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse— Lance me dijo que tenías que hacer algo así que ibas a necesitar mi ayuda, te va a estar enviando la info en estos días.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ash y se despidió de Janice. Cuando quedó solo, se dejó caer en la silla y marcó el teléfono de Misty.

 _«El número que usted está marcando se encuentra fuera de servicio o se encuentra apagado»_

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? —se preguntó apoyando su celular en el mentón afligido.

…

Ya eran más de las ocho de la noche y Ash ya no podía más con la espera, trató de buscar en su teléfono alguna emergencia en la isla, pero no había nada. Llamó a la oficial de Policía y tampoco tenía ningún reporte de algún accidente o algo, sin poder más con su cabeza salió a las afueras del hotel a esperar por una señal de su esposa. Estaba a punto de volver a marcarle cuando un auto estacionó dejando salir a la pelirroja de él.

Ash entre enojado y preocupado se acercó a ella con pasos pesados.

—¡Por que no respondes el teléfono Misty, estaba realmente preocupado por ti! —exclamó sorprendiendo a la chica que no se lo esperaba ahí afuera.

—Lo siento, la batería se murió, y estaba demasiado metida en un asunto que no me di cuenta de la hora.

—Creí que te había pasado algo y yo… —pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando del auto descendió Norbert Johnson. Ash buscó la mirada de Misty, pero ésta la corrió. Tenía miedo de pensar mal, pero sintió en su pecho que algo malo pasaba.

—Ash muchacho —dijo el viejo con una sonrisa que nadie le creía, bueno tal vez Misty—, perdóname por entretenértela hasta tarde, quería arreglar unas cosas con ella —ante aquello Ash se tranquilizó, seguramente se cruzaron en algún momento y por eso llegaron juntos, isla Quarta era pequeña así que podría ser posible— Y aproveché para traerla, ya que tengo que informarte que mañana haremos una pequeña conferencia, nada grande —le indicó ante la cara de confusión de Ash—, estamos viendo si podemos dejarte trabajar solo, sin supervisión —le contó—, si logras quedar bien ante el resto del concejo, creo que podrías ir a Inta, Exta y Sétima sin supervisión, y poder trabajar más libre y sin presiones.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó sorprendido, y contento, quitarse de encima a Emiliano y ahora al viejo, era algo que sin dudas lo pondría muy feliz.

—Así es, así que esmérate —le dijo en señal de despedida—, fue una pena que no pudieras ir con nosotros a la galería de Lorelei por tu reunión de fans, la pasamos muy bien, ¿verdad Misty? —y ante aquella información la sonrisa de Ash desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Eh? —miró a Misty, quien no sabía dónde meterse, ella planeaba decirle en cuanto el viejo se fuera, pero ahora todo se le salió de las manos.

—Sí, cuando invité ayer a Misty a la galería, me dijo que estarías ocupado y aceptó ir conmigo, la verdad es tan buena compañía que las horas pasan sin que uno se dé cuenta. En fin, me retiro —se acercó a Misty, le tomó la mano derecha y le dio un beso en los nudillos—. Gracias por el magnífico día y la ayuda dada —se acercó a Ash y extendió la mano para que éste la estrechara—, nos vemos mañana a la una de la tarde en este mismo hotel —le informó para luego soltarlo y entrar a su auto.

En cuanto se desapareció en su vehículo, Misty adelantó un paso hacia Ash.

—Ash déjame explicarte —pero éste levantó su mano para silenciarla.

—Realmente ahora no quiero escuchar —le dijo poniéndose en marcha—, vamos a la casa.

Fueron el camino totalmente en silencio, Misty no entendía bien porque Ash se comportaba de esa manera, ¿por qué parecía herido por no haberle dicho que iba a encontrarse con el viejo Johnson? No lo comprendía, y esperaba poder entender.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Ash le abrió la puerta para que pasara, en cuanto Misty escuchó la puerta se giró para que ahora si la escuchara, pero Ash no estaba.

—¿Ash? —preguntó, pero al no verlo bajó la mirada— ¿Qué le pasa?

Ash no había ido a ningún lado, estaba del otro lado de la puerta, apoyado observando el oscuro cielo estrellado de la isla, el viento helado que corría se le estaba calando hasta los huesos, pero no le importaba, se sentía raro, no entendía muy bien porque le había hablado así a Misty. ¿ _Por qué le había molestado que le ocultara que se iba a reunir con Norbert? ¿Por qué le molestaba que ella se juntara a escondidas con él? ¿Será por qué el tipo trataba de comprarla? ¿Por qué trataba de alejarla de él?_

Tenía la cabeza hecha un enredo, había pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida con sus fans, a terminar el día así.

 _¿Sería que Misty estaba arreglando su futuro con el viejo Johnson? ¿O tendría que ver con que el viejo decidiera dejarlo en paz?_

¡Se sentía tan confundido!

Colocó las manos en la cabeza y se jaló un poco el cabello por sentirse así. Necesitaba la electricidad de su amigo eléctrico, porque si entraba a la cabaña como estaba, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o que iba a pasar.

Se separó de la puerta y se dirigió al centro Pokémon. Pasaría la noche ahí, lejos de su esposa, una esposa que, al parecer, no confiaba tanto en él como creía.


	17. Día 16

**Primera Publicación: 20 de Abril 2015**

 **Resubida: 2 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 16**

* * *

Misty despertó sintiéndose sumamente acalambrada, se había quedado dormida en el sillón frente a la televisión aun encendida. Se había recostado ahí, esperando que Ash volviera para conversar, pero no lo hizo. Apagó la televisión y observó su teléfono celular que ya estaba con la batería cargada, lo prendió para ver qué hora era, y pasaban de las siete de la mañana. En cuanto dejó el celular en la mesa de centro, éste empezó a vibrar sin parar.

Lo tomó y entendió un poco el enojo de Ash, tenía más de siete llamadas perdidas, y unos veinte mensajes, revisó de quien eran y la hora de envío, y todos eran de él. Aunque el último era de anoche, abrió ese, ignorando los anteriores.

« _Pasaré la noche en el centro Pokémon»_

Resoplando, dejó el celular una vez más sobre la mesa para irse a bañar, se sentía agotada mentalmente tratando de entender porque Ash se había enojado con ella. Y no fue hasta que el agua cubrió cada parte de su cuerpo que lo comprendió.

 _No fue porque se juntó con Norbert, fue porque se lo ocultó_.

Lo que había visto en el rostro de Ash esa noche, no era molestia, era tristeza, era dolor por haberle ocultado la salida con alguien que los quería ver separados, y era claro, que los iba a malinterpretar.

Se odio por aquello, se regañó por haber sido tan tonta de caer en el juego del señor Johnson, si era obvio que le dijo a Ash eso para probar si él sabía lo de su encuentro. Y como vio que no, se aprovechó de aquello.

Seguía regañándose mentalmente por haber caído en el juego, por haber cometido la falta de no confiar en Ash, por creer que actuando a escondidas -aunque fuera para ayudarlo- era la excusa suficiente para que éste no se sintiera defraudado.

Ella lo conocía tan bien, y sin embargo, le había dado un golpe mortal.

Pero no, sacudió su cabeza decidida a no dejar que Ash pensara mal de ella, no, se había equivocado y lo mejor era pedir unas disculpas. Y qué mejor que aprovechar la convocatoria que ella había organizado para él.

Una vez que terminara, se sentarían a hablar y ya sin el peso de la familia Johnson sobre ellos, podrían volver a ser como siempre, ese par de amigos que todo pueden afrontar.

Salió de la ducha, y buscó entre su maleta un vestido amarillo corto con un escote en el centro casi invisible, ajustado en la cintura. Se colocó unos zapatos del mismo tono y mirándose al espejo empezó a jugar con su cabello hasta que encontró algo que le agradara.

Estaba terminando de acomodar su flequillo cuando sonó su celular, corrió a atenderlo por si era Ash, pero no, era Norbert Johnson. Resopló fastidiada antes de contestar.

—¿Bueno?

— _Misty, ¿te desperté? Van a ser las nueve de la mañana y quería saber a qué hora paso por ti._

—Pase ahora mismo —dijo Misty viéndose al espejo una vez más—, ya estoy lista, así que puede venir por mí cuando antes mejor.

— _De acuerdo, voy para allá._

Misty cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres, antes de tomar una cartera, echar sus documentos, el celular y las llaves. Iba a realizar la mejor recepción que Ash haya visto en su vida. ¡Y con ella le pediría disculpas!

Dejó una nota a Ash por si llegaba en algún momento, y salió a la calle a esperar a Norbert quien no tardó en llegar por ella, ésta se subió al auto decidida a dar lo mejor de sí por su marido.

…

Ash se despertó bastante adolorido y acalambrado, las camas del centro pokémon no eran tan cómodas a como las recordaba, y la compañía de Pikachu y de Marill en la cama tampoco lo ayudaron mucho. Definitivamente, una vez que te acostumbras a una cama King, era imposible volver a dormir en una de una plaza. Fastidiado se sentó en la cama y se rascó la nuca con la mano izquierda.

Casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que le permitiría a Misty hablar, y ver porque le ocultó que se iba a reunir con el viejo, y realmente rogaba porque tuviera una buena justificación para ello.

Se puso de pie, despertó a ambos pokémon y tras colocarse la camisa, salieron de la habitación y del centro pokémon con dirección a la cabaña. Eran las nueve de la mañana , Misty seguro estaba recién despertando, así que con Marill en sus brazos y Pikachu en su hombro derecho, apuró sus pasos y esquivó a un automóvil que iba en dirección al hotel donde se iba a realizar su conferencia, le pareció reconocer el auto pero lo ignoró, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Llegó a la casa, abrió la puerta y llamó a su esposa soltando a los pokémon dentro de la sala, Pikachu salió buscando a la pelirroja pero Marill no se movió del lugar.

—¿Qué pasa Marill? —preguntó Ash mientras el roedor acuático le indicaba con la cabeza que ella no estaba en la casa— ¿Qué pasa? —en eso Pikachu se acercó corriendo con una nota en su mano— ¿Qué es esto? —la tomó y leyó, era una nota de Misty.

 _«Espero que hayas dormido bien en el centro Pokémon, porque yo no la pasé muy bien en el sillón esperándote…_

 _Ash, tenemos que hablar, pero ahora estoy en el hotel con los miembros del Concejo regional. Prepárate bien para sorprenderlos, así para que cuando nos liberemos de Norbert, podamos hablar y espero que entiendas porque hice lo que hice ayer. Misty.»_

Ash bajó la nota con una mueca, _¿entonces la opción correcta era la de que había intervenido con Norbert para que los dejara en paz?_ Pero, _¿a qué precio?_ Realmente esperaba poder hablar con Misty porque las dudas que sentía no le gustaban, para nada. Y menos sentirlas ahora que Misty no era una simple amiga nada más. Era la compañera que quería tener no solo en una aventura, sino también en la vida diaria, todo lo que ésta durara.

Buscó algo para darle de comer a los pokémon, y se metió a bañar para poder despejarse y acomodar sus ideas para la presentación que iba a dar frente al Consejo Regional. Con los ojos cerrados, movió su cuello bajo el agua permitiendo que el líquido vital recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo, deseando que sus malos pensamientos, que sus dudas, se fueran por el drenaje junto al agua jabonosa.

Cerró la llave del agua, tomó una toalla con la que se secó el cuerpo, la ató a la cintura y luego tomó otra para su cabello, salió del baño con la toalla sobre los hombros y buscó en su maleta que ponerse.

Tomó la camisa celeste que Misty le había regalado y un pantalón oscuro. Se vistió y salió hacia la cocina donde los pokémon ya habían terminado de desayunar, él solo se preparó un café para sentarse con su notebook en el sillón a planear su "defensa". Dejó la laptop sobre la mesa de centro y sacó la manta que estaba arrugada sobre el sillón y se la quedó viendo. ¿Realmente Misty se había quedado ahí esperándolo? Con una mueca, la dobló y la dejó en el respaldo del sofá para poder sentarse y trabajar.

Trabajar le mantendría la cabeza bien ocupada.

. . .

En el Hotel Imperial de Isla Quarta, Misty era presentada ante los otros cuatro concejales de la Región. Aquellas cuatro personas junto con Norbert eran las cabecillas del Consejo de la Región, y la liga pokémon, se acataba a sus órdenes. En sí, las actividades que Lance le daba a Ash, eran todas mandadas por ellos, los organizadores.

Con una suave reverencia, la pelirroja se presentó ante el Consejo usando su nombre de casada.

—Soy Misty Ketchum, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste —volvió a realizar una reverencia—, un placer conocerlos.

—Bueno, dejémoslo en Misty —dijo Norbert bastante irritado de tener que oír el apellido de casada de la joven— De derecha a izquierda, ellos son Hugh Abraham, Edgar y Gilbert —los presentó y al nombre los señores de más de sesenta años hicieron un gesto con su cabeza en cortesía.

—Déjame decirte jovencita —Hugh, el hombre que aparentaba no tener más de cincuenta pese a sus sesenta y tres años, le enseñó una sonrisa sincera a la pelirroja—, que yo fui el primero que se emocionó cuando nos contaron que Ash estaba casado, me cae tan bien el muchachito.

—Me alegra oír eso —comentó la chica dando un aplauso—, no a todos les cae bien mi marido —ante el comentario Norbert se acomodó el nudo de su corbata negra.

—Pamplinas —protestó Edgar, el hombre que ya había perdido casi todo su cabello movió su dedo índice en el aire con negación—, Ash ha sido uno de los mejores campeones que hemos tenidos.

—De los mejores, mejores —indicó Abraham poniendo en dudas las palabras de sus compañeros, éste caballero usaba un peluquín negro bastante notorio en su cabeza—, no, carismático te lo puedo aceptar.

—Si con carismático te refieres a la cantidad de dinero que está haciendo ingresar a la liga Pokémon… —dijo Gilbert con un tono de ironía en sus palabras— sí, es muy carismático.

Misty sonrió ante el comentario de cada uno, era fácil ver que los cuatro si apreciaban a su marido, no como Norbert, pero lo siguiente la descolocó.

—Bueno, después de todo fue Norbert quien dijo que Ash sería uno de los Campeones que le daría una nueva Era a la Liga Pokémon.

—Perdón, ¿qué? —preguntó Misty incrédula ante aquella frase.

—¿No le dijiste Norbert? —preguntó Gilbert molesto con el presidente del concejo— ¡Él! —lo señaló mirando a Misty— Él fue el que tuvo el buen ojo ante Ash, lo adora. ¡Nunca habló tan bien de un Campeón desde que tengo memoria! Si incluso fue su padrino en la primera conferencia que dio Ash. Norbert lo alentó a hacerlas.

Misty miró a Norbert que había corrido su mirada hacia un cuadro en la pared, en eso, recordó como Ash hablaba del respeto que le tenía al señor Johnson. Aquello le hizo bajar la mirada con tristeza.

 _Todo aquello había cambiado por su culpa_.

—¡Bueno! —Hugh se frotó las manos mirando a Misty— ¿Qué almorzaremos para sorprender al muchacho?

—¿Pizzas con pudin de chocolate? —sugirió Misty aun algo metida en sus pensamientos. Luego miró a los señores y sonrió nerviosa— Lo siento, no creo que ustedes coman pizzas…

—Bueno —todos se miraron entre sí y miraron a la chica con una sonrisa—, una vez al año no hace daño, me encantaría una de pepperoni con aceitunas —comentó Gilbert con una sonrisa. Se notaba que era una persona amable y risueña.

—Bien, ustedes preparen todo, yo voy a ver si llegaron los manteles para la recepción de la tarde —dijo Norbert saliendo de la sala.

—Norbert está muy raro —comentó Edgar mirando a sus compañeros.

—Sí, desde que se enteró de que Ash se casó ha estado actuando raro —acotó Abraham mirando de reojo a Misty—, como si eso estuviera mal para él. O si hubiera algo malo en su esposa.

Misty sintió la indirecta y miró al señor apretando los labios para no decirle nada de lo que fuera a arrepentirse, decidió mejor salir tras Norbert para quitarse la duda que sentía. Cuando lo encontró sin necesidad de decir nada, el señor habló dándole la espalda.

—Tenía mucha fé en Ash, _¿por qué justo tenía que casarse contigo? ¿Por qué tuvo que interferir en mis planes de esa forma después del apoyo que le di?_ —Misty iba a decir algo, pero el viejo volteó a mirarla— Todo está por llegar, una vez que armemos las mesas para los treinta invitados, podemos almorzar en cuanto llegue Ash —y esquivándola volvió con el resto del Consejo.

…

Cerca del mediodía, todos habían ya ordenado el salón con pequeñas mesas en las paredes para que los invitados consumieran distintos canapés que llegarían a la hora, copas finamente acomodadas, y frente al escenario donde Ash daría su discurso a los presentes fueron colocadas treinta sillas para los invitados.

Misty observaba todo emocionada, se veía incluso mejor que en su mente. Sabía que Ash estaría orgulloso de ella en cuanto se enterara.

…

Su reloj marcaba las 12:50 cuando quedó parado frente a la puerta del Hotel Imperial de Isla Quarta, aspiró profundamente y llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza de su ratón eléctrico que iba apoyado en su hombro derecho.

—Supongo que todo depende de mí ahora —dijo tomando aire por la boca y exhalado por ella—, tengo que actuar lo mejor posible con Misty, ellos no pueden notar que me siento así con ella.

Ash ingresó al lugar y fue guiado por el conserje por donde dirigirse, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando Marill saltó de sus brazos adentrándose emocionada contra la puerta, éste salió tras ella y al abrirle la puerta, corrió hasta los brazos de su entrenadora que no dudo en extender los brazos hacia sus pies para tomarlo.

—Hola Ash —lo saludó tras acomodar a su pokémon en los brazos.

—Hola Misty —dijo de manera seria mirándola fijamente, sus miradas se conectaron a tal punto que Misty sintió como se sentía Ash, por lo que cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa los llevó hacia la mesa que estaba junto a los miembros del concejo regional.

—Aquí llegó Ash —informó con entusiasmo la pelirroja, los cinco caballeros voltearon hacia Ash y lo saludaron con un apretón de mano cada uno. Aunque la pelirroja notó algo de tensión en los brazos de Ash y Norbert a la hora de saludarse.

—Bueno, sentémonos —propuso la chica, indicando la mesa con los siete puestos que había al lado de ésta.

—Claro —Norbert se acercó a Misty y le corrió la silla—, ¿te sientas a mi lado? —le preguntó e inmediatamente Misty miró a Ash— ¿O te molesta Ash? —preguntó.

—Siendo que ayer pasé todo el día ocupado y no pude compartir con mi esposa —le dijo resaltando la palabra «esposa»—, me encantaría que mi mujer se sentara a mi lado en esta ocasión. Por favor.

Norbert solo hizo un gesto y se sentó él en la silla corrida, Misty pasó a sentarse a la derecha de Ash, entre su marido y Gilbert.

—Se entiende —admitió Gilbert con una sonrisa en sus labios—, ¡Trabajando en la luna de miel! —le dio un toque a Misty con el codo— ¡Tienes que hacer que te lo recompense! —Misty solo se rió ante el comentario del caballero.

—Si —Ash llevó su mano derecha al rostro de Misty y le acarició ambas mejillas—, ella sabe que puede pedirme lo que quiera, que lo que quiera hare.

—Ay por favor —Abraham llevó la mano a su pecho—, no tanta miel antes de iniciar el almuerzo, me quitaran el apetito.

Ash simplemente se rio.

—No sé preocupe —tomó la mano de Misty y le dio un pequeño apretón, ésta miró la mano y luego a Ash, en su mirada se notaba que aunque tenían que hablar y aclarar varias cosas, debían aparentar que estaban mejor que nunca. Ash levantó la mano de Misty y la besó antes de soltarla—, ¿Qué hay de comer?

—¡Pizzas! —exclamó Gilbert emocionado, en cuanto el mesero entró con varias porciones de pizzas para que eligieran.

—¿Pizzas de verdad? —Ash se puso de pie para corroborar que fuera cierto y se sorprendió, Misty lo jaló de la manga para que volviera a sentarse, notando que la camisa que traía era la que ella le había regalado, cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó, ésta lo soltó apenada.

—Sí, saldremos de la dieta balanceada —bromeó Edgar con una sonrisa, observando el trozo de pizza con extra queso que iba a comer.

—Sí, las pastillas para la presión arterial, no se la olviden —comentó entre risas, Hugh mirando los cubiertos para la pizza, se quitó la chaqueta y se remangó la camisa para tomar el trozo con las manos— ¡Así sabe más rica!

Misty miró a los caballeros como conversaban como niños mientras recordaban lo que era comer pizzas, sonrió al pensar que ella había provocado eso. Incluso Norbert dejó los cubiertos para imitar al resto del concejo.

—¡Si nos vieran, que mal haría esto para nuestra reputación! —exclamó Norbert haciendo que todos se rieran.

Tras un almuerzo entre risas y revelaciones de las primeras conferencias de Ash, Misty se sintió bastante bien, sentía que llevaba años sin reírse de esa forma. Llegó el postre, el cual también Ash recibió como un niño, un juguete en navidad. Encantado del pudin de chocolate cubierto con ganache y unos hilos de chocolate blanco, ignoró completamente al resto de las personas hasta que acabó totalmente su postre.

—¡Quien como Ash para poder comer con ese ánimo! —comento Edgar con una sonrisa, él apenas iba por la segunda cucharada del pudin.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con la mano en la nuca—, aunque hoy me he sentido como en casa, con tanto regocijo por la comida ¿Festejamos algo? —les preguntó a los miembros del concejo, ellos lo miraron y luego comenzaron a reír— ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Te tenemos un desafío interesante —inicio Abraham limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—, dependerá el resto de tu trabajo en las islas.

—Para eso, nos hemos reunido los cinco —continuó Hugh emocionado—, porque tenemos que supervisar que lo consigas.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Ash observando a los cinco.

—Vas a tener que dar una charla motivacional sobre lo que haces a un público bastante difícil —indicó Edgar mirándolo seriamente.

—Si tu logras cambiar la perspectiva de uno de ellos, por más mínima que sea, podrás seguir el resto de tu trabajo por las islas solo, ni hablar de las charlas que iras a realizar a Sinnoh después— exclamó Gilbert.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Ash apretó el puño derecho con emoción— ¿Podré ir a la Cumbre de Campeones sin supervisión de la liga?

—Así es muchacho —indicó Norbert mirándolo fijamente—, te premiaremos con darte totalmente nuestro respaldo, si logras convencer a estas personas de las ventajas de las diferentes áreas que abarca el entrenamiento pokémon.

—¡Genial! —exclamó ahora apretando los dos puños. Misty lo miró sin entender mucho, ¿Se iba? Luego de las islas, luego de ese mes, ¿Ash iba a seguir con su vida? ¿Así? ¿Tan rápido?

La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la tarde, solo se la veía jugar con Marill y Pikachu en un rincón del escenario mientras Ash hablaba con los miembros del concejo de los detalles y requerimientos para mantenerse sin supervisión hasta que desista de su título.

…

A las cuatro de la tarde y bien puntuales, los treinta invitados llegaron frente a Ash, y ahí entendió la trampa de su desafío. Conocía a la mayoría de ellos, personas que estaban en contra de los Concursos, de las Performance, personas que creían que solo el entrenamiento Pokémon era válido, y no el resto de las –dizques- profesiones que se habían inventado después.

Ash aspiró profundo antes de subir al escenario y pararse frente al micrófono a conversar con ellos.

—Hola a todos, soy Ash Ketchum y sé que muchos están aquí para saber mi opinión sobre las diversas actividades del mundo pokémon, como la más legendaria que es la de ser entrenador Pokémon hasta las más modernas como ser estilistas o performer —hubo un par de murmullos y Ash se quedó en silencio un par de segundos mirándolos a todos. Esto era difícil pero él tenía algo a favor, sus amigos— Sé que no muchos estarán de acuerdo con las profesiones que hay en el mundo actual, pero, ¿Alguna vez han conversado con alguien que realice aquellas actividades? —preguntó con la mirada seria, tan seria que incluso desconcertó totalmente al consejo.

—¿Enloqueció? —preguntó Hugh en un susurró a los otro cuatro.

—Yo les dije —comentó Abraham—, esto es muy difícil para él.

—Yo creo que Ash nos sorprenderá —afirmó Gilbert confiando en el campeón.

—Yo creo que Ash logrará el objetivo y con creces —acotó Edgar chocando el puño con Gilbert. Norbert mientras tanto observaba todo, cruzado de brazos, pensante de la estrategia de Ash. Había elegido el contraataque en vez del convencimiento. ¿Qué planeaba con ello?

Ash observó como las personas se miraban entre ellos, y ni uno solo, de los treinta presentes, fue capaz de responder a la pregunta.

—Ahora el punto, si no conocen a nadie que realice esas actividades, ¿por qué tildarlas de inútiles, de innecesaria o de que habría que prohibirlas? —Ash frunció los labios por un momento antes de continuar— Yo tengo la suerte de decir que conozco a personas que entran en la gama grande de profesiones en el mundo pokémon —enumeró con los dedos—, conozco a líderes de gimnasio, a profesores, investigadores, criadores, a un observador, sommeliers, coordinadoras, estilistas, performer, entrenadores y hasta cineastas. Todos ellos, no aman más o menos a sus pokémon por el sueño que tienen. Que haya muchas profesiones actualmente, y varias nuevas, es que todo se va acomodando a la orden de las necesidades de la gente de desarrollarse de otra forma con los Pokémon. Yo no siento que este mal, al contrario, si yo puedo ser amigo de esta lista de personas tan diferente a mí, de ideales distintos y metas totalmente diferentes es porque aun pese a todo eso, compartimos el mismo amor por los pokémon, por luchar y fortalecer nuestro lazo con estos pequeños amigos que dan todas sus energías por nosotros. Porque ellos creen en nosotros, en nuestros sueños y por eso nos apoyan. Sinceramente, cuando era más chico, era de esas personas que dicen, ¿Por qué disfrazar o adornar a un pokémon si su poder está en el interior? Y si bien, lo sigo creyendo, creo que tanto los estilistas como los performer tomaron eso y lo adaptaron en otro concepto, donde no gana el que está más adornado o más ridículamente vestido, gana el que logra brillar en el escenario junto a su entrenadora. Quizás es como un concurso pero sin la batalla pero no se necesita hacer pelear a los pokémon entre sí, para que ellos se conecten con nosotros. Basta con compartir, con enseñarles y dejar que ellos nos enseñen, sin lastimarlos ni hacer algo que no deseen hacer. Eso es lo que hay que recordar ante todo.

—¡Paf! —dijo Gilbert y chocó su puño nuevamente con Edgar.

—La mejor forma para saber si es correcto o no, es conociendo, vayan a los concursos, asistan a centros estilistas, a Tripokalon, vean como se preparan para cada uno de estos aspectos.

Como todo era silencio, Ash bebió un poco de agua y siguió con el discurso que estaba inventando. Esperando que le resultara bien.

—Como mencioné anteriormente, las personas que se dedican a otras cosas pueden enseñarnos a ver el entrenamiento pokémon de mil formas distintas y no por eso está mal. Estoy seguro, que una vez que vean el detrás de todo esto, cambiaran aunque sea un poco su forma de pensar.

Ash terminó de hablar, se sentía bastante nervioso y sentía que había armado un terrible trabalenguas con sus palabras. Luego, uno de los presentes se puso de pie y lo aplaudió. No tardaron mucho tiempo en ponerse de pie, varios más.

—¡Bien Ash! —festejó Misty desde una punta del escenario con su puño cerrado frente a ella.

—Creo que —dijo el señor que se puso primero de pie, Ash conocía al señor Eliseo, antiguo presidente del Consejo Regional de Kanto. Solo su salida del puesto permitió que los concursos Pokémon entraran a la región—, tienes algo de razón en tus palabras, hemos dedicado la mayor parte de nuestra vejez a criticar a las nuevas generaciones, Ash, muchacho, estoy ahora intrigado de conocer más sobre tus amigos —con una sonrisa, observó a Norbert y al resto del concejo—, supongo que no habrá problema de que se organice algo con los amigos de Ash para que nos cuenten sus experiencias sobre todos los coordinadores y performance.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Ash emocionado.

—De verdad —afirmó Eliseo y volvió a mirar a Norbert esperando la aprobación.

—No encuentro problema para ello, pero deberá ser durante su estadía en Sinnoh, ya que la agenda en las islas está muy, cuidadosamente realizada, no hay tiempo para poner nada más.

—No hay problema —respondió Eliseo mirando de nuevo a Ash—, Sinnoh es una región bonita que no visito hace tiempo, y tendremos tiempo para organizarla bien —se acercó a Ash y extendió la mano hacia el campeón. Ash bajó del escenario para corresponder el apretón de manos—, confiamos en ti Ash, confiamos en ti.

—¡No sé arrepentirán! —dijo emocionado, en eso, Misty salió del escenario mirando su teléfono celular de forma apresurada dejando solos a Marill y a Pikachu, Ash la observó soltando la mano de Eliseo, luego movió su mirada a Norbert quien también estaba con su celular en la mano, se despidió de Eliseo, y con una sensación ardiéndole en la boca del estómago, siguió a su esposa hacia fuera del salón de eventos, llegó a un pasillo y se metió en lo que parecía ser una oficina— ¿Por qué tan escondida? —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja. Iba a entrar, cuando escuchó el nombre de unas de sus hermanas. Ash suspiró, no andaba en algo con Norbert, solo se fue a hablar con Daisy, iba a volver al salón cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó paralizado.

—¡Daisy por todos los cielos, dejen de estresarme! —protestó la pelirroja— ¡Si sigo manejando este nivel de estrés, es más probable que este atraso sea por eso que por estar esperando un hijo de Ash!

 _¿Pero qué estaba diciendo Misty? ¿Un hijo?_ Ash sacudió la cabeza bastante shockeado con aquella noticia.

—¡Por favor Daisy! —protestó Misty— ¡De verdad! Solo son tres días, es algo normal y relativo. Además, con la borrachera que teníamos con Ash, capaz que no pasó nada… ¿Qué? ¡Ay ya mira mejor la cortamos aquí o voy a terminar rompiendo mi celular por tu culpa! ¡Déjame en paz! Si me divorcio o no, será problema mío —se separó el celular de su oído y cortó indignada la llamada— ¡¿Qué les pasa?! —gruñó al teléfono, levantó su mirada porque se sintió de golpe observada, pero no había nadie. Apretó los ojos y empezó a contar lentamente mientras aspiraba profundamente, tenía que calmarse para volver a la reunión.

…

Ash regresó algo aturdido al salón, en su mente trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado, solo quería salir de ahí para tomar aire y tal vez gritar un poco, para sacarse todo lo que sentía de encima, pero no pudo hacerlo, los concejales, no tardaron en encontrarlo y acercársele para conversar.

—¡Ash! Estábamos buscándote —le contó Edgar con una sonrisa, tanto él como Gilbert se veían entusiasmados— ¿Qué te ha parecido el día de hoy? ¿Perfecto verdad? —sonrió de manera picara.

—Sí —afirmó aún con la mente en cualquier lado—, realmente me sorprendió que todo esto sea muy allegado a mis gustos.

—¡Es porque esa esposa tuya merece un altar! —exclamó Gilbert y le dio un codazo cómplice a Ash—. Yo que tú, la recompenso bien en cuanto lleguen a casa.

—¿Qué Misty qué? —preguntó sorprendido, Edgar y Gilbert se miraron, sin comprender la reacción de Ash.

—Pero Muchacho, ¿Qué Misty no te dijo que para que nosotros te dejáramos libre, ella nos ayudó con todo esto? —dijo Hugh que había oído aquello y también quiso aportar.

—Tu esposa —dijo Abraham parándose al lado de Ash— estuvo hablando ayer en la tarde con nosotros, la verdad, es tan simpática que se nos fueron las horas platicando de lo mucho que ella te admiraba. Y logró esto, dando solo indicaciones por el celular, que fue lo más sorprendente de todo.

—Oh si —Gilbert sonrió—, se nota que son recién casados por como hablan del otro… el amor se siente en el aire. Y hablando de ella…

Ash observó que Misty regresaba a la sala y se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa, él no lo pensó, simplemente lanzó su mano hacia el brazo de ella, se la acercó y la abrazó por la espalda juntando ambas manos sobre el vientre femenino provocando que se sonrojara a más no poder.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó tratando de no parecer afectada.

—Aquí, los caballeros —dijo Ash apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Misty—, me contaban que hiciste toda la tarde de ayer con ellos.

—Ah —dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, el aliento de Ash en su cuello, le estaban aflojando los pies de una forma muy extraña—, ya sabes que todo esto lo organice yo —completó con un tanto de emoción en sus palabras.

—Si mi amor —respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla—, gracias por esto.

Misty se movió un poco para verlo y sonrió.

—También ha sido gracias a ti —le respondió.

…

Cuando la comida se terminó y la noche empezó a llegar a isla Quarta, los ex miembros de los consejos de la región de Kanto y Johto, junto con los actuales de la región Kanto se fueron retirando, agradeciendo por todo tanto a Misty como a Ash.

—Norbert se tuvo que ir —le explicó Hugh tomando la mano de Ash—, dijo que mañana en la mañana pasaba a la cabaña a despedirse de ambos y a dejarte las fechas y los recintos de las tres conferencias que faltan.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ash soltando la mano de Hugh—, hasta luego.

Cuando todos se retiraron, ingresaron un par de meseros y personal de limpieza, a asear el lugar, Misty tomó a Marill, Ash a Pikachu y ambos regresaron a la cabaña caminando en silencio por la tranquila calle de la isla, donde de fondo podía oírse el sonar de las olas.

Todo fue silencio hasta que la puerta de la cabaña que compartían, se cerró un tanto de golpe asustando a Misty.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —soltó confundiendo a la pelirroja— Ahora entiendo todo, por eso mi madre y Daisy —empezó a moverse por la sala como un Pyroar enjaulado—, incluso Tracey —la señaló —estaban tan obsesionados por que te alimentaras bien en el viaje —negó con la cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que había escuchado. Misty lo observaba, y recordó la sensación que tuvo en el hotel, había sido Ash, él había escuchado su conversación con Daisy— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—No por el momento —confesó la pelirroja haciendo que Ash la mirara con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir—, solo son tres días de atraso, no es nada seguro —movió sus hombros tratando de relajarse—, no tenemos ninguna certeza de si esa vez que dormimos juntos pasó algo entre nosotros, no sé si tuvimos sexo o no —respondió de forma tan seria que Ash volvió en sí rápidamente—, ok, amanecimos marcados y con poquita ropa pero nada es seguro —llevó la mano a su frente y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos varias veces por ella—, es probable que sea solo estrés.

—Pero puede que no —le recordó Ash, haciendo que Misty hiciera una mueca. Ambos se miraron y trataron de meterse en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, donde tan solo existiera una imagen que les recordara que pasó esa noche—. Ya lo tengo —dijo algo pensante, la miró una vez más—, en Isla Inta, buscaremos un médico y te vas a ir a hacer revisar.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la pelirroja.

—Sí, no podemos quedarnos con la duda —le indicó Ash aún mirándola serio—, necesitamos saber si estás en estado o no, y si hay alguna forma de saber si pasamos la noche juntos o no.

Misty tuvo que correr la mirada sumamente abochornada por aquellas palabras de Ash, tener que ir a un médico donde la examinarían, no era algo que le agradaba mucho, pero él tenía razón, mientras más temprano supieran la verdad, más tiempo tendrían para organizar sus vidas luego del matrimonio.

—¿Y si no lo estoy? —preguntó la pelirroja dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Si no lo estás —él también se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente—, seguiremos como hasta ahora, sin ningún cambio.

—¿Y… —Ash sintió el respirar pesado de Misty al iniciar la pregunta— si lo estoy? —cuando al fin logró pronunciarla, volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su marido.

—Y si lo estás Misty —la miró fijamente—, cambia todo, completamente todo.


	18. Día 17

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 10 de Mayo 2015**

 **Resubida: 4 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 17~**

* * *

Ni siquiera el sueño acumulado por la mala noche en el centro Pokémon, ni el día agotador con el Consejo Regional habían podido con el insomnio que Ash tenía encima. La información le había llegado tan de golpe, que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, en ese instante, era contemplar el rostro de su esposa mientras dormía, preguntándose qué pasaría en cuanto llegaran a isla Inta.

¿Sería que dentro de su amiga, estuviera creciendo un lazo eterno entre ambos? Dibujo una media sonrisa de solo imaginarse que aquello podría ser el motivo perfecto para ya no tener que separarse de ella.

Se dejó caer en la almohada y miró el techo colocando el antebrazo en la frente.

No, no podía ser tan cobarde como para refugiarse en eso para retenerla a su lado, tenía que hacer que ella se quisiera quedar a su lado, para siempre. Con o sin hijo.

Volvió a acomodarse para verla dormir decidido a que pasara lo que pasara en Inta, no iba a cambiar su afán por conquistarla. Oh no, Ash iba a ir por todo, y más ahora que ya se habían librado no solo de Emiliano, sino que también de Norbert.

De pronto, notó una línea anaranjada, como si el fuego se filtrara por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo y aún seguía despierto.

Se acomodó junto a Misty, y aprovechando que la líder dormía con ambas manos juntas, las rodeó con las suyas y apoyó la cabeza en ellas para cerrar sus ojos y esperar aunque sea dormir un par de horas.

…

Cuando Misty despertó esa mañana, sentía acalambrados ambos brazos pero no fue hasta que abrió los ojos que entendió el porqué de aquello, Ash dormía sobre sus manos, trató de moverlas pero su marido solo se aferró más, imposibilitándole la huida. Apretó los labios y se lo quedó mirando dormir, la última vez que había tenido esa oportunidad fue tras la conferencia en isla Tera, aquella vez que lo había consolado por todo lo que Norbert le había hecho hacer. Realmente le sorprendía que aquel hombre habiendo apadrinado a Ash a su inicio, ahora lo tratara así, porque no podía aceptar un claro y significativo No.

Se movió un poco, quitando la mano derecha de entre las de Ash, con cuidado y la consiguió, cerró y abrió la mano para volver a sentirla y se concentró en recuperar la izquierda, de a poco, casi milimétricamente fue sacando su mano de entre las de Ash, pero cuando lo consiguió Ash, lanzó sus brazos hacia ella, por suerte, tomó la almohada en lugar de la pelirroja, agradecida de su reacción tan rápida salió de la cama observando como Ash acomodaba su rostro en la suave almohada para volver a dormirse.

Se levantó porque tenía que empezar a acomodar las maletas para partir a isla Inta, al recordar aquello, se quedó mirando a lo lejos a Ash dormir con una mueca, tomó un short negro y una blusa verde agua y se fue al baño a ducharse antes de comenzar.

Si bien, la almohada que Ash abrazaba tenía el aroma de Misty impregnada en la funda, éste no tardó en darse cuenta que no era su esposa, se sentó de golpe en la cama como buscándola. Pudo sentir el agua de la ducha correr y supuso que se estaba bañando, cayó nuevamente hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos, se quedó mirando el techo, pero de un segundo a otro, una fugaz imagen rondó por su cabeza, apretó los ojos a la fuerza y negó un par de veces tratando de quitársela. Soltó un respiró pesado y decidió pararse para quitar las sábanas que tendrían que poner a lavar para dejarlas limpias. Vio en su celular que pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, había dormido con suerte tres horas, pero se sentía bastante repuesto. Salió de la habitación con las sábanas y con las fundas y las dejó en el lavadero para echarlas luego de desayunar, mientras se acercó al sillón donde Pikachu y Marill dormían plácidamente y con una caricia a ambos roedores, los despertó.

—Buenos días —los saludó cuando estos abrieron sus ojos para mirarlo—, tenemos mucho que hacer, así que vengan, les daré de comer.

Ante la palabra comida, ambos pokémon corrieron tras Ash para esperar sus platos con comida pokémon. Una vez que ambos pokémon tenían su plato lleno delante de ellos, volvió a la habitación al mismo momento que Misty salía del baño con su cabello suelto, se la quedó viendo sin decir nada, pero la pelirroja sintió la mirada de Ash en ella, volteó hacia él y lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Buenos días Misty —le dijo entrando a la habitación moviendo los brazos—, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Hola Ash —respondió quitando la mirada, para acomodar su maleta—, bien, ¿tú?

—Pasé con insomnio la mayor parte de la noche —contestó con una mueca y con las manos tras él, se acercó a su maleta—, dicen que cuando uno tiene muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza, no puede dormir bien.

—Sí, eso dicen —fue lo único que respondió cerrando la maleta, la levantó y la sacudió— Mi maleta está lista, ¿vas a entrar a bañarte?

—Sí —respondió tomando una polera sin mangas y un pantalón de buzo de su maleta—, ya le di de comer a los Pokémon, hay que preparar algo para nosotros —y tras decirle eso se perdió tras la puerta del baño.

Misty sentía una tensión en el ambiente, tan visible, que solo llevó la mano a su rostro, lo recorrió con ella, y luego salió hacia la cocina.

Ash abrió la ducha y cuando se metió bajo el agua, empezó a planificar que haría el día de hoy, subirían al ferry cerca de la una de la tarde, por lo que iban a pasar la mayor parte del día en alta mar. Sonrió mientras recorría su cuerpo con la espuma del jabón, iba a hacer unas averiguaciones primero, unas curiosas averiguaciones.

…

Con las maletas terminadas, y acomodadas al lado de la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, Ash y Misty se pusieron a desayunar, pan con queso fundido y unos bocaditos de mermelada que Janice le había dejado a Ash en la alacena cuando preparó la cabaña. ¿Cómo lo supo Misty?

Por la nota que ésta le dejó a Ash pegada a los bocaditos.

« _Me encanta cuando tengo que dejar comida en una cabaña para ti Ash. Te dejé esto que sé que te gusta, te dejaré otra sorpresa en la cabaña de isla Exta. Janice_ »

Ash observó los gestos de Misty de reojo, las mordidas que le daba a su pan, indicaban sin dudas que estaba molesta. _¡Genial!_ Sus averiguaciones habían iniciado con el pie derecho.

—Janice organiza nuestras cabañas, no deberías estar tan enojada —comentó al aire, pero claramente iba a Misty.

—¿Yo enojada con esa? —exclamó Misty fingiendo ofensa, más resopló y volvió a darle otra mordida al pan— Además eso ya lo sé, ella organiza todo tu viaje, tu residencia, te deja cosas para que comas y bla, bla, bla —Ash solo pudo aguantarse la risa por los gestos de su esposa. Definitivamente, no era necesaria la mención de lo poco que le agradaba su alocada fan.

Ash siguió tomando desayuno, hasta que el timbre lo hizo levantar para responder, su sorpresa no fue tan grande cuando vio frente a él, al anciano de cabellos grises y gran porte. Norbert Johnson se alzaba con toda su elegancia en el lumbral de la puerta.

—Buenos Días —saludó con las manos escondidas en su espalda.

—Buenos días —respondió al saludo de forma cortés—, ¿viene a traerme mis papeles?

—¿No me invita a pasar? —preguntó, enseñándole la carpeta azul que traía en sus manos.

—Sí, claro —se quitó de la puerta y le indicó con el brazo el sillón, Norbert buscó con la mirada a Misty y ésta se paró a saludar.

—Buenos días —dijo la pelirroja.

—Muy buenos días Misty —tomó su mano derecha y le dio un beso en los nudillos—, créeme cuando te digo que voy a extrañar verte seguido.

—Este —Misty se vio algo cohibida y quitó su mano, buscó la mirada de su marido que estaba puesta sobre Norbert con la mandíbula tiesa, sin querer imaginarse que pasaba por su mente, volvió a mirar a Norbert—, ¿y qué lo trae por aquí? —preguntó para desviar la atención de ella, el señor Johnson abrió la carpeta azul que traía en su mano y la observó— ¿Qué es esto?

—En esta carpeta están detallados los horarios y los lugares donde Ash debe presentarse, tanto para las conferencias como para las cenas de gala que tienen organizado tanto el alcalde de isla Inta como el de isla Exta. Los permisos para realizar las charlas y una lista de teléfonos y de personas por si surge algún imprevisto mientras están solos —cerró la carpeta y se la pasó a Ash— Sigue haciendo el buen trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora.

—De eso que no le quepa la menor duda —respondió el campeón tomando la carpeta entre sus manos—, y gracias por darme la oportunidad de probarme a mí mismo.

—A mí no me lo agradezcas, agradécelo a Misty —dijo señalándola—, ella me lo pidió y como cumplió el trato de organizar una excelente recepción para los antiguos miembros del Concejo, he aquí los resultados —con ambas manos le señaló la carpeta. Ash miró a Misty tan fijamente que la pelirroja sintió como el calor iba agolpándose en sus mejillas—. Y bueno, a ver si cuando nos volvemos a ver me enseñan fotos de su boda, estoy ansioso por saber si usó un vestido tan magnifico como el que estaba diseñándole Eloise para ella.

Ante aquello, Ash y Misty se miraron sin saber que responder.

—Fue por lo civil —respondió bastante nerviosa la líder—, fue algo muy íntimo, sin muchos lujos ni nada por el estilo.

—¿De verdad? —aquellas palabras no parecían convencer al señor Johnson, por lo que Ash se paró al lado de su esposa y la tomó por la cintura.

—Pero no se preocupe, solo fue por lo civil porque —llevó su mano derecha al rostro de la pelirroja para acariciarla mientras veía aquellos ojos verdeazulados que lucían sumamente confusos— ya no podíamos aguantar las ganas de estar juntos —se volvió hacia Norbert—. Supongo que más adelante tendremos una boda a la altura de lo que mi esposa se merece, pero —volvió a mirarla—, cuando hay amor, no se necesita grandes lujos…

—Bueno —comentó Norbert con un raro carraspeo que se terminó convirtiendo en tos—, yo me retiro, espero que si hay boda nos inviten.

—¿Y darle la oportunidad de gritar "me opongo"? —preguntó Ash con un tono irónico tan evidente, que hasta él mismo se avergonzó de sus palabras y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Muchacho —Norbert se paró ante Ash y lo miró fijamente—, el amor es como la marea, cambia, se adapta, nunca es igual… pero —le indicó mostrándole la mano derecha— al igual que el agua que te da vida, puede destrozarte —y cuando apretó su puño frente a los ojos café de Ash, se acomodó la chaqueta— Nos veremos algún día —se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la residencia.

Ash soltó a Misty y empezó a rezongar

—¡Te juro que si mi trabajo no dependiera de él! —Ash levantó las manos echas un puño de la rabia que sentía— ¡Le haría ver su suerte, nomás porque esta viejo y no quiero tener problemas con la ley porque si no…!

Ash seguía desquitándosela con el aire pero la chica no estaba ahí, estaba perdida en el recuerdo del brillo de los ojos de su marido, de su agarre, de su caricia, era actuado, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no existen agarres o caricias de mentira, ella podía sentir cada una de las extrañas emociones que Ash estaba despertando en ella. Pestañeó y lo miró, seguía ahí frente a ella, discutiendo con Pikachu que parecía no querer escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, sonrió de lado, la polera que vestía le daba una visión completa de sus brazos tonificado y de sus abdomen plano, sintió la boca seca, ¿por qué iba a negar que Ash le encantaba? Le gustaba, de eso no dudaba, pero, ¿ese gusto era por algo más? Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Ash le sonrió.

—¿Misty? —le dijo, ella no fue hasta la tercera mención de su nombre que salió de sus pensamientos— ¿Estás bien?

—Si —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza—, bien, si creo que bien.

—Oye —Ash la miraba con una sonrisa, una tan tierna que de nuevo las mejillas se le pusieron calientes—, muchas gracias por esto —dijo tomando la carpeta que dejó sobre la mesa de centro—, muchísimas gracias y perdóname.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ésta sorprendida de que Ash le pidiera disculpas.

—Por haberme ido de la cabaña la otra noche, y hacer que duermas en el sofá —le indicó bastante apenado, ella lo miró, sonrió pero frunció el ceño— ¿Qué?

—Si me dejas hacer algo, te perdono —le dijo volviéndose a acercar a él, hasta quedar frente a frente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, ella solo se acercó más a él, colocó su rostro bastante cerca ruborizando bastante al moreno— ¿Misty? —pero a último segundo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se quedó ahí quieto mientras ella apoyaba sus cálidos labios sobre su mejilla derecha.

Misty abrió sus ojos y sintiendo el aroma de Ash se separó de él. Éste aún ahí como piedra, solo sintió el cálido cuerpo alejarse de él, con dirección al Marill que miraba a su entrenadora sin creer lo que había hecho. Pikachu también saltó al hombro de su entrenador y le golpeó las mejillas para que saliera de su trance. Tanto Ash como Misty se volvieron a mirar de reojo, y al coincidir, simplemente volvieron a sonreír.

…

Con la cabaña completamente limpia, con maletas en mano y pokémon en brazo, Ash y Misty salieron de ella con dirección al ferry que los llevaría a isla Inta, ahí, a la isla donde la mayor duda y preocupación que cargaban nuestros héroes en la espalda iba a ser dispersada.

…

El ferry partió del puerto exactamente a la una de la tarde sirviendo el almuerzo para todos sus pasajeros, Ash y Misty dejaron sus maletas en la habitación y bajaron hacia el gran salón con barra libre, barra libre que tembló ante estos dos que llenaron sus platos para acercarse a una mesa cercana. No comentaron mucho, más allá de la comida hasta que no quedó nada.

—Siento que comí para toda mi vida —se quejó Misty extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba.

—¿Viste la cara del chef cuando fuiste por tu cuarto tazón de frutas y helado? —comentó Ash con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! Estaba muy asustado —se cruzó de brazos—, bueno cualquiera que me ve comer se sorprendería de ver mi cuerpo tan bien tonificado —afirmó. Y claro que Ash no lo ponía en duda, con eso se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar sol a la cubierta? —le propuso, Misty lo miró afirmando, era algo que a ella le gustaba mucho. Ash también sonrió, pero por otra cosa que tenía en mente.

…

Así que ahí estaban los dos en cubierta junto a sus pokémon, Misty luciendo un bonito bikini negro que cubría justo lo necesario del cuerpo femenino deleitando no solo la visión del campeón, sino también de un par de marineros y de viajeros. Aquello no le gustó nada a Ash, quien a regañadientes se quitó la camisa de mangas cortas que se colocó al salir de la habitación quedando solamente con el short corto que llevaba puesto, pero él tampoco pasó de desapercibido para un par de jovencitas que acuchilleando entre ellas observaba a Ash con su celular.

Misty no lo notó hasta que se sentó en la reposera para buscar el bloqueador, Ash ya estaba con las manos en la nuca, mostrándole casi toda su anatomía al sol, apretó los labios mientras discretamente lo escaneaba, cerró los ojos con un pesado suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en pasarse la crema protectora en sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ash moviendo la cabeza hacia al pelirroja para verla deslizar las manos por su pierna derecha.

—Nada —dijo mirando su pierna, luego pasó a la izquierda—, solo estoy poniendo bloqueador.

—¡Oh! —Ash se sentó— Yo también quiero ponerme protector solar —extendió la mano para que la chica le diera el pomo.

—Espérate —le dijo y tras echarse en los brazos le pasó el pomo.

—Gracias —lo tomó y se pasó por las piernas, por el cuello y brazos ante la mirada de reojo de Misty. Ash sonrió poniéndole un poco de crema a Pikachu que parecía quejarse por la crema en su nariz, Ash empezó a reír sin motivo acariciando a su roedor eléctrico. Se sentía feliz sin razón aparente, o bueno sí, estaba con su mejor amigo y con su mejor amiga, que a su vez era la mujer que quería.

—¡Ya pásame el pomo! —le pidió Misty al verlo jugar con Pikachu y ahora con Marill— Aun me falta la espalda y tú estás jugando con los pokémon.

—¡Oh! —se lo pasó y le sonrió— Ya que estás —le dio la espalda—, ¿me pasas crema en mi espalda?

—¿Qué yo que en tu qué? —preguntó sin creer lo que Ash le estaba pidiendo.

—¡Anda! —le pidió moviendo un poco su cuello para verla— ¡No llego!

—Ah pero entonces tú me la pasas a mi después —le pidió cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

—¡Pero tú si llegas! —le recordó— Lo mío es distinto.

—Lo justo es justo, yo siempre lo hacía sola pero ahora tengo marido que me atienda —respondió.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia a antes? Cuando éramos amigos bien que me la pasabas ordenándome —refunfuñó arrugando la nariz.

—¡Sin querer —junto las palmas frente a ella— te estuve adiestrando para este momento!

—Disculpen —tanto Ash como Misty observaron a la chica de unos veinte años, también con un traje de baño bastante revelador en color verde miraba a Ash con una sonrisa—, si tú no quieres —mostró su protector solar— ¿Puedo ponerle el protector a este bombón? —y ante el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de Ash, Misty apretó el pomo en su mano derecha, estaba a punto de tirarla al mar cuando Ash empezó a reírse— ¿Qué es lo chistoso? —preguntó.

—No te preocupes —le dijo a la chica guiñándole el ojo, apenándola totalmente—, como verás —le enseñó el anillo de su mano izquierda—, ella es mi esposa, y como bien lo dijo, para eso nos tenemos. ¡Gracias de todas formas!

—Oh bueno —moviendo los hombros con pena, la joven de cabello oscuro le sonrió a Ash—, pero si ella se sigue negando, búscame —y se alejó de ahí.

Ash volvió aun riéndose hacia Misty pero ésta no se encontraba ahí, había viajado a vaya a saber dónde, ni aunque pasó su mano varias veces por enfrente de la mirada de la pelirroja volvió en sí, así que le quitó el pomo, se sentó detrás de ella, la rodeó con sus piernas y se puso crema protectora en las manos, solo cuando Misty sintió las cálidas manos de su marido en sus hombros, recuperó la consciencia avergonzándose mucho de aquella posición.

—¿A dónde te habías ido? —le susurró al oído derecho, haciendo que la chica arqueara su espalda, aquello le sorprendió, pero le gustó, siguió bajando sus manos rosando cada espacio de su espalda, si, aquello se sentía fantástico. Y él lo estaba disfrutando. Y como no respondió, bajó un poco más y cuando sus dedos tocaron el final de la espalda, la pelirroja saltó prácticamente de la reposera y se paró— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Ya, ok, terminaste! —le dijo totalmente nerviosa, se le notaba en el pasito que hacia al alejar y juntar sus pies y al mover los dedos de las manos— ¡Ahora vengo yo!

—¡De acuerdo! —respondió feliz, si ya había disfrutado eso, ahora lo disfrutaría aún más. Misty se puso tras de él, y tras colocar un poco de protector en sus manos, comenzó a esparcírsela de forma rápida en la espalda— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! —Ash giró y le tomó la mano, ésta solo lo miró— Yo fui más cuidadoso contigo, así que pido lo mismo— Misty amagó con pegarle pero aspiró profundo antes de continuar pasándole la crema por toda la espalda, y en cuanto lo hizo, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, tenía no solo los brazos bien tonificados, la espalda no se quedaba atrás, le gustó como se sentía al tacto, como si sus dedos conocieran ese sensación de estar recorriendo la espalda de Ash, quitó las manos de golpe del moreno y las apegó a su pecho— ¿Qué?

—Nada —negó y lo miró por un par de segundos antes de volver a hacerlo—, ya, ya terminé —dijo con algo de tartamudez que a Ash lo hizo sonreír.

Ambos bien cubiertos de protector solar se echaron por fin bajo los rayos del sol a disfrutar de sus beneficios, sin dañar su salud.

Si bien, Ash, Pikachu y Marill parecían dormir, Misty no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que sintió en sus manos, como si ya hubiera recorrido la espalda de Ash, y él la de ella, no lo recordaba pero dicen que hay emociones que solo las recuerda el cuerpo.

Aspiró profundamente, miró a su amigo de reojo y recordó lo que le había dicho después de que habían regresado de la recepción en isla Quarta, ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta que la única forma de regresar a ciudad Celeste y fingir que todo sea un sueño era que no estuviera embarazada. Porque si lo estaba…

. . .

— _Cambia todo —dijo Ash decidido._

— _¿Cómo que cambia todo? —preguntó algo cohibida de la seriedad en el rostro del campeón._

— _Por supuesto, si realmente estás embarazada, si realmente estás esperando a mi hijo, todo es muy claro —cerró los ojos para pensar bien lo que iba a decirle y luego la miró—, no pienso darte el divorcio y nos vamos a seguir casados._

— _Pero, ¿y si yo no quiero? —protestó por la imposición de Ash. Pero solo la mirada de Ash bastó para que se sintiera nuevamente cohibida— No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?_

— _Nunca he hablado tan en serio -en mi vida- como en este momento, Misty —relajó la mirada con un suspiro que más parecía un resoplido. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos mientras sus pokémon los miraban confundidos—. Solo pienso en lo que es mejor si es que viene un niño, ya te lo mencioné al inicio de este viaje, si soy padre quiero poder hacerme cargo de mi hijo, quiero que él sea mi prioridad número uno y no puedes negarme eso._

 _Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la cabaña, Misty miró a Ash que parecía discutir consigo mismo, recordaba esas palabras, se las había dicho por algo que ella le había preguntado respecto a su duda, y también sabía lo que Ash sentía por su padre._

— _Creo que lo más sensato —respondió la pelirroja fregándose las manos—, es esperar hasta ver qué pasa, y con los resultados en mano, ver que hacemos._

— _De acuerdo, que así sea entonces…_

. . .

Misty salió de sus recuerdos con una mueca, ¿qué debía hacer? La única escapatoria de este matrimonio parecía ser, la de un atraso por estrés, un atraso que no significara que un nuevo ser empezó a existir en su vientre. Pero, ¿y si así fuera? ¿Sería tan malo? ¿Sería malo seguir viviendo con Ash? Así, viajando de nuevo, conviviendo con él, tener la oportunidad de estar con él, de poder besarlo cuanto y por donde quisiera…

Aquello último le hizo apretar los dientes y empezar a negar con la cabeza.

 _¿Qué rayos le pasaba?_

Sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña alberca que tenía el ferry en cubierta y se lanzó para recorrerla tan rápido como pudiera ahogar esos pensamientos en su mente.

. . .

Luego de la tarde disfrutando del sol y de la alberca, Ash volvió a la habitación y se quedó ahí, aún después de que su compañera decidiera ir al gran salón por algo de entretención, él no podía pensar en nada en ese momento, más que en la sensación de tocar su suave piel. Se miró las manos, aquellas que le decían que ya había recorrido esa espalda con anterioridad, y no solo aquella parte del cuerpo femenino, no, luego de todo lo que había pasado ese día, y luego de verla en ese bikini tan chiquito, estaba claro que había tocado cosas más… esponjosas, por decirlo de alguna forma. Fastidiado con su estúpida memoria se dejó caer en la cama. Necesitaba recordar, necesitaba saber más que nunca si aquello realmente pasó entre ellos o no, necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza, la duda de no recordar tenerla entre sus brazos, sin embargo, tener la sensación de que si la tuvo.

Y tampoco era tan fácil decirle lo que pasaba y que lo tildara de loco o vaya a saber si no de algo peor.

Aspiró profundamente y volvió a sentarse en la cama, tenía que volver a poner sus energías en la conquista, total, si todo le salía bien, quien sabe si podría comprobar de primera fuente si aquello era cierto.

Se llevó ambas manos a la frente para golpearse el rostro y se lamentó el haberle permitido a Misty llevarse a Pikachu con ella, ahora lo necesitaba.

Volvió a respirar profundo y cerró los ojos para soltar el aire por la nariz.

Regresando a las averiguaciones que estaba haciendo, Misty no era indiferente a él, en si nunca lo había sido y menos si una chica linda se le acercaba, así que ese aspecto no decía mucho. Tomó de su mochila el notebook, y abrió una hoja de texto, se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y empezó a escribir todo lo que había notado de Misty, y luego empezó a tachar las cosas que ella hacia antes de casarse, las cosas que hacia la Misty amiga con él.

Increíblemente, no había muchas diferencias entre la antigua y la actual, solo dos cosas eran diferentes:

La primera, su sensibilidad, nunca la había visto tan sensible e indefensa como ahora.

Y la segunda era su reacción, mayormente se perdía en sus pensamientos y reaccionaba de forma muy extraña ante el contacto físico que había entre ellos, por más mínimo que fuera.

Guardó lo que había escrito con el nombre "información detallada de los tipos Bichos", sonrió de lado porque con ese nombre, su querida esposa nunca se atrevería a abrirlo y bajó la tapa.

Se apoyó una vez más contra el respaldo pensando en las extrañas reacciones corporales de la pelirroja, y si se ponía a comparar lo que él sentía con lo que veía en ella… No había mucha diferencia, ¿sería posible que le gustara a Misty? Pero no de la forma amiga, sino como algo más.

Quitó el notebook de sus piernas y lo dejó sobre la cama para salir a buscarla. Luego de un rato de recorrer gran parte de la embarcación, se encontró con Misty y ambos pokémon observando el mar apegados a la barandilla del barco a lo lejos, se podía ver a un par de Staryu que salían del agua haciendo acrobacias.

—Vaya —se colocó al lado de Misty, sorprendiendo a los tres—, que bonito.

—Si —dijo la pelirroja sin mirarlo, observando como el Staryu seguía danzando fuera y dentro del agua—, es muy bonito —luego de eso, un par de Goldeen saltaron fuera del agua— y lo increíble, es que salga de la propia natuleza, sin que ningún humano interfiera para conseguirlo.

—Es un espectáculo digno de admirar —comentó Ash con una sonrisa y empezó a divisar de fondo lo que parecía ser una isla— ¿Será isla Inta? —Misty y los Pokémon observaron hacia donde Ash señalaba al momento que la voz del capitán sonaba en cubierta.

 _«Estimados pasajeros, nos aproximamos a isla Inta, el anclaje del barco en el Puerto Inta se hará en una hora, repetimos, nos aproximamos a isla Inta, el anclaje del barco en el Puerto Inta se hará en una hora. Asegúrense de tenar todas sus pertenencias antes de bajar de la embarcación. Que tengan buen día.»_

…

El sol estaba aproximándose al horizonte cuando la pareja descendió del barco es isla Inta, caminaron con sus maletas hasta que alcanzaron un taxi que los llevó hacia el centro Pokémon donde recogerían la llave para la cabaña en isla Inta.

—Ésta es la llave que me dejaron a cargo —dijo la enfermera de cabellos rosados y ojos azules con una sonrisa—, y ésta es la dirección de la misma —además de los dos manojos de llave le entregó una nota con la ubicación de la misma.

—Gracias Enfermera —Ash tomó ambas cosas y después observó de reojo a Misty que se había quedado sentada junto a las maletas mientras Ash hablaba con Joy—. Necesito hacerle una consulta —ante el gesto de la joven, Ash continuó—, ¿hay consultas médicas para personas en la isla?

—¿Una clínica humana? —preguntó Joy inclinando un poco la cabeza para luego llevar el dedo índice a su boca— Pues sí, si la hay, está aquí a dos cuadras y dan turnos hasta las ocho de la noche —miró el reloj de pared donde marcaban las siete y media de la tarde.

—¡Genial! —dijo Ash con una sonrisa, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se acercó a Misty— Toma —le extendió el juego de llaves y la nota con la dirección.

—¿Por? —preguntó la pelirroja tomando las llaves.

—Tengo algo que hacer, adelántate tú a la cabaña mientras —le pidió, Misty no muy convencida acompañó a Ash hasta la parada de taxis, donde una vez que ésta subió con las maletas y los pokémon—. Nos vemos en un rato —se despidió, en cuanto el auto se puso en movimiento soltó el aire por la nariz— ¡Bien, ahora a lo importante!

…

Misty llegó a la cabaña con la poca luz de día que quedaba en isla Inta, la cabaña que se alzaba en la dirección fijada era sorprendente, dos pisos con ventanales y unos faroles a ambos lados del balcón. Si así era la fachada delantera no quería ni imaginarse lo que era en su interior. Canceló el taxi y se acercó con ambas maletas a la puerta, buscó la llave correspondiente y entró, con lo que se encontró, le encantó.

La sala tenía dos sillones de tres cuerpos, una mesa de vidrio con un florero con flores azules, una televisión pegada a la pared, a la izquierda estaba la cocina bastante espaciosa, contaba con muchos electrodomésticos y un gran refrigerador. Una mesa con seis sillas de madera tallada.

Tomó a Marill y Pikachu subió a su hombro derecho para que ella pudiera subir al segundo piso, ahí, había dos habitaciones, una, la matrimonial contaba con baño propio con jacuzzi, la pelirroja sin saber por qué se sonrojó, caminó hacia la cama donde había un ramo de flores con una tarjeta en ella.

La tomó y la leyó.

 _«Espero que todo sea de su agrado, les alquilamos esta cabaña como muestra de nuestro aprecio por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, disfrútenla.»_

Misty bajó la nota firmada por el Concejo Regional bastante sorprendida. Con razón el lujo de ésta a comparación de las otras. Salió hacia el balcón, y gracias a la altura de la casa, podía verse el mar aun pese a la casa que había al frente, de todas formas le gusto.

Con una sonrisa, volvió hacia la cocina a preparar algo para la cena mientras Ash regresaba de lo que vaya a saber que había ido a hacer.

…

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Misty tenía en la mesa un salteado de verduras con huevos y arroz, estaba a punto de comenzar a comer cuando Ash ingresó a la casa, se quitó lo zapatos y buscando a la pelirroja llegó a la cocina, corrió la silla y se sentó frente a ella que lo miraba esperando que le dijera a donde había ido.

—Bien Misty —buscó en el bolsillo de su mochila, y le entregó una libreta blanca.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a Ash tomando la libreta que tenía su nombre, bueno más bien, su nombre de casada. Esperen, _¿Clínica Inta?_ Buscó la mirada de su marido que estaba fija en la de ella.

—Mañana a las diez de la mañana tienes hora con la ginecóloga de la isla —le informó tomando una cuchara para probar lo que Misty había preparado—, vamos a quitarnos las dudas, mañana en la mañana —probó la comida y la saboreó— ¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó acercándose al lavabo para lavarse las manos.

—Mañana a las diez —comentó observando la libreta vio la fecha que figuraba ahí e hizo una mueca—, mañana es el día.


	19. Día 18

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 20 de Mayo 2015**

 **Resubida: 4 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 18**

* * *

La noche caía sobre isla Inta donde un par de palmeras se movían por el viento marino, y el sonar de las olas se convertía en un canto nocturno. La cabaña que el consejo Regional había alquilado para Ash y Misty, estaba totalmente a oscuras, Pikachu y Marill dormían en una de las habitaciones, mientras que en la principal por pura costumbre, Ash y Misty se acostaron juntos. No habían hablado mucho después de la cena, ni luego de la película que vieron en la sala. Se acostaron y tras darse las buenas noches, cada uno miró hacia su lado apagando las luces de las mesas de luz.

Pero no habían pasado muchos minutos, cuando uno de los dos comenzó a balbucear cosas y a reírse en voz baja, y aunque no era su intención, terminó por molestar a la otra, que si bien aún estaba despierta, quería saber los motivos de la risa.

—No es nada —comentó Ash tratándose de aguantar la risa.

—¿Te ríes de la nada? —enfatizó Misty acomodando las almohadas.

—Bueno en verdad —Ash se giró y quedó observando la espalda de su esposa—, estaba pensando en el caso de que fuéramos padres, las combinaciones de los niños.

—Sabes que puede que no sea nada —le recalcó la chica mirando hacia la pared—, creo que una mujer debería saber si está embarazada, algún cambio debe producirse, y yo no siento nada extraño en mi vida —se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y luego completó— salvo por este matrimonio.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Ash se puso a mirar el techo, y volvió a reírse, por más que trató de cubrirse la boca, la chica lo volvió a escuchar.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Es que me imaginé a un niño de ojos verdes, cabello oscuro, con alma de Gyarados —y al terminar de hablar no pudo más aguantar la risa.

—¡Oye! —la chica se movió para poder mirarlo apoyándose en su brazo derecho— ¡También podría ser pelirroja, de ojos marrones con alma de Mankey! —le recordó con el ceño fruncido— Sin olvidar, que puede que tenga una lista de pretendientes detrás de ella, como su padre.

Ash no dijo nada, solo la observó sin gustarle para nada, los celos de solo imaginar a una niña siendo seguida por niños malos… Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a reírse por sus maquinaciones, la pelirroja también se vio contagiada de las risas y cayó sobre su lado de la cama, riéndose.

Cuando lograron tranquilizarse, la pelirroja lo miró con una mueca.

—No hay que hacernos muchas expectativas después de todo, Ash —le recordó y Ash la miró, y le sonrió.

—Pero si lo es, puedo asegurarte que no me molestaría ser el padre, si tú eres la madre —si bien Ash apretó los labios sintiendo que había dicho algo indebido, el corazón de Misty se vio acelerado de una forma extraña. La chica cerró los ojos para aspirar profundamente, al verla en esa posición sonrió, era mejor buscar una salida divertida a este tema— Ahora Misty —ésta lo miró—, si no lo estás, ¿cuál es el problema? Podemos arreglarlo y pasarla bien.

Misty hizo silencio, simplemente lo miró, tomó la almohada detrás suya y le pegó de lleno con ella a Ash.

—¡¿Cómo me dices eso?! —la chica comenzó a golpearlo de tal forma que Ash tuvo que usar sus pies para poder defenderse.

—¡Bueno, tenía que hacer el intento! —y con aquella frase en vez de defenderse, solo aumentó la ira de Misty con la almohada.

—¡Ya duérmete, por favor! —le pidió golpeando la almohada, para poder acostarse una vez más.

—¿Te enojaste? —le preguntó suavemente casi al oído.

—¡Idiota! —farfulló la chica tapándose con las mantas y moviendo los labios fastidiada, Ash sonrió y se acomodó una vez más en su lado.

…

El sol se alzó como el astro rey que era, sobre los cielos de Isla Inta invitando a todos sus habitantes a levantarse a disfrutar de un nuevo día. Para cuando Ash abrió los ojos esa mañana tras el titilar de su teléfono celular, se encontró en una posición que le simpatizó mucho.

Misty dormía apegada a su espalda, con su brazo izquierdo cruzándole por el pecho y la pierna izquierda entre ambas de él. Sonrió de lado, apagó su celular y giró en el espacio quitando la pierna de Misty de entre las de él, pero manteniendo el brazo de ella sobre su cintura, quedó frente a su esposa y la miró dormir. Hoy sabría cuál de los dos caminos iba a tomar para llegar a su mismo objetivo. El primero era, que, si Misty estaba embarazada, él iba a garantizarle que podrían ser muy felices los tres, el segundo, era que si Misty no estaba embarazada, iba a tener que poner aún más energías en la conquista, para que ella no quisiera firmar el divorcio al final del mes, ahora que no tendrían nada concreto que los mantuviera casados.

Bueno, el amor era suficiente para mantenerse casados, pero debía asegurarse de varias cosas primeros.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la nariz, la chica no tardó en empezar a moverla fastidiada de la sensación, hasta que quitó su mano sobre Ash para poder desperezarse, antes de abrir los ojos al día dieciocho de su vida de casada. Le gustaba la sensación que sentía y se acurrucó contra su marido sin percatarse de que ciertamente era su marido, con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ash se separó de éste tan bruscamente que el moreno quedó colgado de la cama.

—¡Misty! —gruñó éste, tratando de ponerse de pie.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó asustada por lo que había hecho y se bajó de la cama para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie— No fue mi intención, solo se me olvidó que dormíamos juntos y…

—Puedo irme a la otra habitación si quieres esta noche —le dijo Ash una vez que estuvo de pie, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la pelirroja, suspiró y fue a su maleta a tomar ropa y luego sumamente caballeroso se dirigió al baño pero se detuvo en la puerta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Debía arreglar eso! Volteó hacia Misty y le preguntó— ¿Quieres ocuparlo primero?

—Bueno —respondió confundida por el cambio tan rápido de Ash, abrió su maleta, tomó una blusa blanca con flores rosadas y el short negro, su ropa interior y se metió al baño.

Ash se quedó ahí escuchando el agua de la ducha, deseando poder llegar a un momento en donde pudiera abrir esa puerta y tal vez compartir el baño con su querida esposa, sacudió la cabeza regañándose, si seguía sin poder controlar sus instintos terminaría asustando a Misty, y su idea de conquista se iría por el mismo lugar en donde se perdía el agua jabonosa que se deslizaba por el cuerpo de su…

 _¡Rayos_!

Se golpeó un par de veces la frente con la palma y fue hacia la cocina a ver que había para desayunar y pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando Misty bajó ya vestida, Ash subió a bañarse mientras ella terminaba de poner la mesa.

Faltaban quince minutos para las diez de la mañana cuando ambos tras dejar a sus Pokémon en el centro Pokémon, se dirigieron a la clínica, a registrarse para la hora de consulta con la doctora.

La recepcionista, les pidió que esperaran a que la doctora la atendería en cuanto terminara con la paciente que estaba en el box de consulta.

La pelirroja algo sonrojada por los carteles de lactancia y maternidad de las paredes, observó sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo, no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso. Hasta que escuchó la exclamación de su marido, levantó la mirada hacia él y miró como el campeón se sorprendía ante la mujer que salía del box de consulta con un abultado vientre.

—Si no presenta anomalías, la veremos en una semana para empezar a hacerle controles más seguidos, el bebé nacerá para su fecha estimada, así que trate de estar tranquila —la mujer de unos treinta y cinco años de cabello oscuro tomado por una coleta alta, se despidió de su paciente y luego miró a Misty— ¿Eres Misty? —le indicó con la mano que ingresará y señaló a Ash también para que se acercara— ¿Es tu pareja? —le preguntó a Misty, ella afirmó.

—Es mi marido.

—Ah, entonces, adentro muchachito —le dijo indicando las sillas para poder cerrar la puerta del box de consulta—. Bien, son una pareja jovencita —la doctora se sentó delante de ellos—, soy la doctora Abigail Jones, cuéntenme que necesitan de mí —ante aquella pregunta Ash miró a Misty, y ella también lo miró.

—Quiero hacerme un examen para saber si estoy embarazada o no —ante aquello la doctora se sorprendió mirándolos a ambos—, tengo cuatro días de atraso, y siendo bien sincera, nunca he tenido atrasos en mi vida, siempre he sido muy puntual para mis cosas —le estaba dando mucha vergüenza, no por la doctora, ya había ido a una ginecóloga en ciudad Celeste a petición de sus hermanas, pero ahora estaba Ash a su lado.

—Último periodo —le preguntó sacando un fichero, donde marcó la fecha que Misty le dijo—, a ver si esto fue el veintitrés del mes pasado, en periodos de treinta días, según me dices.

—Así es —por salud mental, decidió ignorar de lleno a Ash que estaba a su lado sin entender nada, mientras la doctora calculaba bien los días de retraso—, y pues supongo que el nueve de este mes, fue que hubo intimidad —las palabras de la pelirroja confundieron un tanto a la especialista que miró como aquella pareja pese a estar casada, no se veían muy ansiosos de saber si iban a ser padres o no, quizás serían los nervios, quiso creer, se acercó al teléfono e hizo una llamada.

—De acuerdo, vamos a hacer un examen simple de sangre que va a medir tus niveles de hormonas —le informó—, solo será un pinchacito, y tendremos los resultados en unos quince minutos, porque el laboratorio está aquí mismo, y no se demoran nada los chicos.

Cuando la enfermera llegó a realizarle la extracción de sangre, Ash salió del box a pedido de la doctora.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ash a la profesional que había salido con él, mientras la enfermera estaba con Misty.

—He notado que hay algo de tensión, y me gustaría hablar a sola con tu esposa un rato hasta que traigan los exámenes, ¿no hay problema?

—No —dijo Ash moviendo los hombros sin entender el porqué del supuesto problema—, si Misty está más tranquila así, no tengo problema en esperarla aquí —afirmó tomando asiento. La doctora miró a Ash, tenía una sonrisa sincera, así que descartó algún problema matrimonial a causa del supuesto estado. Volvió a ingresar al momento que la enfermera salía del box con el tubo de sangre de Misty.

—Bueno —dijo Abigail tomando asiento una vez más, mientras la líder se sostenía el algodón del brazo izquierdo con los dedos de la mano derecha—, le he dicho a tu marido que esperara afuera porque se nota que tienes un nivel de estrés muy grande encima, que incluso puede ser el causante de tu retraso. ¿Puedes contarme que sucede mientras esperamos los resultados? —le preguntó colocando los codos en su escritorio y apoyando el mentón en sus dedos entrelazados.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó la chica confundida mirando su brazo.

—Eres de ciudad Celeste según sale en los datos que entregó tu marido ayer para la cita —le informó por lo que Misty dirigió su mirada hacia Abigail— ¿Has ido antes a un ginecólogo?

—Debería ser una vez al año —respondió indiferente—, con mis exámenes de rutina, mis hermanas y yo nos realizamos un chequeo completo todos los años. Pero yo suelo salteármelos cada dos años, como no tengo vida sexual activa, ¿para qué iba a ir si sentía que todo estaba bien con mi cuerpo?

—Es decir, que hasta su matrimonio era virgen —preguntó, quizás estaba haciendo más de psicóloga que de ginecóloga, pero estaba dentro de las políticas permitidas, indagar si su paciente no tuviera problemas graves, y vaya que se notaba que ella los tenía. Ella creía que la mejor forma de ser profesional era siendo cercana a sus pacientes.

—Se supone —respondió con una mueca, y sí la ginecóloga ya estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba más.

—¿Perdón? —se alejó de sus manos, sorprendida— ¿Su marido?

Misty la miró tratando de descifrar que había entendido y rápidamente movió su mano derecha quitándole todas las ideas locas que pudiera tener.

—¡No, no, no! No piense mal de Ash, él no es de esos tipos, es un excelente marido.

—Ah —descartado el problema conyugal, la doctora siguió escuchando.

—Realmente no sé —Misty miró uno de los cuadros en la pared tras la profesional—, de pronto estaba festejando mi cumpleaños con mi mejor amigo y de la nada, estaba casada con él, sin saber que pasó entre nosotros.

—Bueno, si hubieras acudido a un profesional al otro día, hubieras podido saber si hubo intimidad o no —le informó— Si esto fue un nueve, estamos a veintisiete, claro, en dieciocho días no se puede hacer una exploración y verificar nada.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó y Abigail solo le negó con la cabeza— Ya veo, creo que estaré con esa duda toda mi vida, aunque no tuve ningún síntoma, supongo que debí sentir algún cambio, o molestia o ¿sangrar? —realmente estaba confundida.

—No siempre hay síntomas después de —reconoció la especialista—, hay tantas situaciones distintas como mujeres en el mundo.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es —le afirmó con la cabeza—, por eso la mejor opción es acudir al otro día, ahí se puede examinar y ver si hubo o no intimidad con otra persona, más allá de los tres días ya no se puede —Misty se lamentó aquello—. Pero lo que, si puedes averiguar, es que sucede contigo y tu marido cuando están pasados de copas, si bebieron vino o champagne, deberías ver que efectos les producen, quizás ahí puedas saber si pasó algo o no.

—Tal vez —la pelirroja volvió a realizar una mueca tratando de pensar, la vez que ella se pasó con los licores de bayas se descompuso, pero no tanto así, ese día en Neón, ¿sería que el champagne le provocaba otra cosa? Tratando de recordar, le vino algo a la cabeza—, Ash durmió muchas horas después de que bebió champagne en un evento —dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que la mujer de cabellos oscuros la escuchara.

—Hay personas que no están acostumbradas a beber, que en cuanto tocan una almohada se quedan profundamente dormidos y pueden dormir por horas —le explicó.

¿Sería que Ash se había quedado dormido después de casarse? Pero, ¿cómo recordaba estar acariciándolo y las marcas que tenían en sus cuerpos?

¡Maldición! Ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

…

Ash fuera del box de consulta, se había instalado con su computador a preparar la conferencia del día siguiente para no pensar en que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro, pero cuando la enfermera pasó por delante de él con un sobre blanco ya no se pudo concentrar, bajó la tapa de su notebook, ahora sí sabría la verdad.

…

—Bueno, veamos —le dijo la doctora abriendo el sobre que la enfermera le entregó—, supongo que —leyó los exámenes y afirmó con la cabeza— en tu situación tengo que decirte que puedes estar tranquila, no estás embarazada —ante aquello, Misty sintió que respiraba—, pero si tienes un pequeño desorden hormonal, que debe ser por el estrés —dejó los exámenes y se dirigió a su computadora—, te daré unas pastillas naturales para eliminar el estrés a ver si te regularizas de nuevo, y otra cosa —ingresó unos datos de los exámenes en su computadora y al darle «enter» aparecieron varios nombres—, ¿piensas utilizar algún método preventivo para evitar situaciones como ésta nuevamente?

La líder de gimnasio no pudo evitar ponerse de todos los colores al pensar en eso.

—Son una pareja joven, y no me lo tomes a mal —Abigail miró a Misty haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta— pero con el marido que tienes, yo tomaría mis precauciones para no volver a pasar por esto a menos que lo deseen.

Bien, aquello hizo que Misty se pusiera aún más roja, la doctora no sabía que ellos pensaban divorciarse en un par de días, y tampoco tenía porque saberlo, así que para evitar más preguntas, la pelirroja accedió a las pastillas, que las tomara o no, ese era otro asunto.

—Bueno, según tu nivel de hormonas, éstas son las más adecuadas a tu cuerpo —le hizo una receta con el nombre de las pastillas y se la pasó— También te voy a anotar aquí, las pastillas para el estrés, son naturales y si puedes tomarlas con un té de tila o de Melissa, harán efecto más rápido.

—De acuerdo —la chica observó las dos recetas con una mueca, decidió que iría a comprar solamente las del estrés, cuando observó como la doctora abría un cajón y sacaba una caja de pastillas para ponerla sobre la mesa— ¿eh?

—Éstas son las que te recomendé —se las pasó—, justo recordé que tenía una caja que me sobró de las muestras médicas que nos dejan los laboratorios. Tienes que iniciarla en cuanto te llegué el periodo. Todos los días, a la misma hora.

Misty lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Se puso de pie guardando en su bolso las recetas, la caja y tomó sus exámenes.

No quería volver a pasar algo tan bochornoso en su vida. Al menos que en un par de años más, si quisiera ser madre. Se despidió de la profesional y salió del box, ahí afuera le esperaba Ash, con cara de expectación.

—Supongo que son buenas noticias —le indicó la chica pasándole los exámenes—, no estoy embarazada.

Ash tomó los papeles, los observó y luego levantó la mirada hacia Misty, para ser una buena noticia, ella no se veía así, se veía perturbada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó doblando las hojas del examen.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó como si nada le importara— Tengo que comprar unas pastillas para el estrés, porque si era estrés después de todo, ¿nos vemos en la cabaña en un rato? —dijo tan deprisa que, sin esperar respuesta de su marido, salió del consultorio.

—Realmente no está bien —dijo Ash apretando los labios, tomó su mochila y salió camino a la cabaña a terminar de preparar su conferencia.

Misty vagó por las calles de Isla Inta, observó un par de tiendas y cuando encontró una farmacia compró las pastillas para el estrés que le habían recomendado, también les echó el ojo a los protectores y compró por si su periodo ausente aparecía de la nada con esas pastillas.

Salió de la farmacia leyendo el papel que le adjuntaron con las pastillas, no debía tomarlas con el estómago vacío y se aconsejaba descansar una vez que ingiera la dosis de dos comprimidos ya que podría generarle somnolencia.

Aspiró profundamente guardando todo en su cartera y decidió volver a la cabaña, no sin antes marcarle a su hermana para contarle la novedad.

—Hola Daisy —saludó en cuanto la rubia contestó del otro lado.

— _¡Misty! ¿Y ese milagro?_

—Ash se enteró de mis sospechas la última vez que hable contigo —le contó cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió para poder cruzar la calle.

— _¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo Ash? ¡Ya era hora de que lo supiera!_

—Pues como lo oyes, nos escuchó y me dijo que debíamos quitarnos las dudas, así que hoy me hice unos exámenes médicos para saber si estaba o no estaba embarazada.

— _¿Y?_ —la mayor de las cuatro hermanas sensacionales, se miró con Delia mientras esperaba saber el resultado.

—No estoy embarazada, Daisy —le dijo.

— _¿Cómo que no lo estás?_ —tanto su ánimo como el de la mamá de Ash se desinflaron al punto que Delia dejó las agujas y el tejido que había empezado.

—Así es hermanita —dijo Misty apretando su mano izquierda en las correas de su cartera—, ahora ya nada me obliga a quedarme atada a Ash, prepárate mentalmente porque seré la primera divorciada de la familia.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, cortó la llamada.

…

Daisy cayó sentada al sillón en cuanto su hermana le cortó, no podía creer que aquellas ideas que se habían estado planificando estos días, se hubieran derrumbado de esa manera.

No solo no iban a ser abuela y tía correspondientemente, sino que, además, parecían que ambos seguían con su idea del divorcio, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Delia se levantó y se acercó al teléfono de la casa para marcar el de Ash.

—Mi hijo no puede ser indiferente a esto —se dijo en voz alta cuando dejó de marcar para levantar el tubo del teléfono.

…

Ash estaba ingresando a la cabaña cuando sonó su celular, dejó la mochila en el sillón y tomó el dispositivo, el rostro de su madre apareció en pantalla y no sabía si cortar o contestar.

Optó por contestar.

—Hola Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

— _¡Misty nos contó! ¿Cómo te sientes?_

—¿Con respecto a qué? —preguntó quitándose los zapatos.

— _¡Con el fallido embarazo_! —Delia se sentía histérica, pero Ash lejos de calmar a su madre, apretó los labios pensando que decirle.

—Bien, tranquilo —respondió sentándose en el sillón—, estamos los dos muy tranquilos con respecto a eso, era el resultado que queríamos para poder seguir con nuestros caminos.

— _¡¿Siguen con eso de divorciarse?!_ —protestó la señora, Ash solo aspiró profundo.

—Mamá, me encanta hablar contigo, pero tengo mucho trabajo, te quiero —y sin esperar que su mamá respondiera, cortó la comunicación. Tiró el celular al sillón y se levantó por algo de comer para poder seguir trabajando.

…

En pueblo Paleta, la mujer de cabellos castaños no podía creer que su hijo le hubiera cortado de esa forma, se acercó a Daisy y ambas se miraron con negación.

—Supongo que habrá que aceptarlo —dijo Daisy con una mueca.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Delia. Ambas mujeres simplemente suspiraron.

…

Ash había avanzado bastante en su proyecto para la conferencia que tendría que realizar al otro día, cuando Misty llegó a la cabaña con unas cajas de comida de una tienda que encontró en la isla, invitando a Ash para que la acompañara a almorzar.

—Estuvo todo delicioso —exclamó Ash dejando el plato completamente limpio.

—Cuando sentí el olor que salía de la tienda, no pude resistirme —respondió y sacó de su bolso el frasquito con las pastillas que le recomendó la doctora.

—¿Eso fuiste a comprar? —preguntó Ash tomando el frasquito.

—Sí, estaba viendo que voy a tener que irme a acostar, eso tiene muchas hierbas que son relajantes e inductoras del sueño, así que, para poder estar bien en la noche para la cena con el alcalde, tendré que dormir siesta.

—De acuerdo —Ash leyó el contenido, pasiflora, valeriana, Melissa, tila y manzanilla. Al leer esos nombres sabía que Misty iba a caer rendida a la cama luego de tomarse esos comprimidos.

Misty se tomó los comprimidos y subió a recostarse, ni bien apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, se durmió profundamente, mientras Ash terminaba su informe sobre Evolución Pokémon.

…

Ash se estiró en el sillón -a las cuatro de la tarde- al terminar su informe, solo tenía que estudiárselo para poder dar al otro día una gran conferencia.

Observó la pantalla de su celular y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo. Ahora que ya no pensaba en el trabajo, la idea de que Misty estuviera embarazada volvió a su cabeza.

Ya está, la duda había sido resulta, y si bien solo había sido una ilusión de dos días, le hubiera gustado; sonrió ante la idea que si todo salía como él quería, tal vez en un futuro aquella ilusión fuera una realidad… algo que fuera de ambos y de nadie más, una extensión de ellos…

Se puso a mirar el techo, y luego abrió el informe que estaba llevando a cabo de Misty, observó lo que había escrito, incluso lo que estaba tachado y tras leer y releer llegó a una conclusión, iba a usar una jugada arriesgada, pero no quedaba mucho más de diez días, tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando luego de dar vueltas por la casa, Ash subió a despertar a Misty para que se alistaran, llegó hasta la cama, y la observó dormir, se sentó al borde y llevó su mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla femenina.

—Ay Misty —susurró—, ¿por qué no confías en mí? Porque no eres capaz de decirme lo que sientes, lo que te pasa o incluso lo quieres hacer —la miró con tristeza—, ¿por qué? —se levantó para alistarse él, sacó del segundo compartimiento de su maleta dos portas trajes, miró ambos y optó por el negro, dejó guardado el otro y sacó el traje negro para poder colocárselo.

Estaba terminando de prender su camisa blanca, cuando Misty empezó a despertar.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó entre bostezos.

—Pasadas las seis y media de la tarde, señorita —le indicó con una sonrisa prendiéndose el puño derecho de la camisa—, si vamos a salir a las ocho, supongo que vas a tener que alistarte pronto.

—Ok —se refregó ambos ojos al sentarse al borde de la cama—, dormí demasiado.

—Poco más de cinco horas —comentó Ash ahora prendiendo el otro botón del puño—, parece que te hacía falta.

—Así parece —estiró los brazos hacia arriba y se puso de pie.

—Misty —cuando ésta lo miró continuó—, ¿aún no usas ese vestido que es como un azul violeta que le compraste a Madam Eloise?

—No aún no —negó con la cabeza—, ¿por?

—¿Puedes ponerte ese? —le mostró la corbata azul violácea que tenía en su hombro derecho— Así vamos a tono —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —afirmó la chica, buscando el vestido en su maleta, cuando lo encontró, lo sacó y realmente amaba la técnica que le había dado Shina, porque siempre sus vestidos lucían impecables pese a estar hace dos segundos en una bolsa súper apretados— Hablas de éste, ¿Verdad?

Ash volteó a mirarla y sonrió de lado al ver el vestido.

—Ese mismo.

Misty ingresó al baño para lavarse el rostro y empezar a producirse, se colocó el vestido que, si bien era strapless, contaba con dos pequeñas mangas que afirmaban el escote. En el centro del pecho había una rosa azul violácea donde iniciaba una segunda tela de color lila que ampliaban el vestido desde la cintura hasta el final de la falda.

Se colocó unos zapatos oscuros en sus pies, ya que no se veían gracias al largo del vestido y se tomó el pelo en alto.

Cerca de las siete y media, cuando ambos vestidos de gala. Salieron de la cabaña al taxi que los llevaría a la casa del alcalde a su cena.

Aníbal Ferrer, el hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, cabello oscuro con un par de canas, ojos azules y contextura delgada, esperaba a la pareja en la puerta cuando estos llegaron a la propiedad del alcalde.

—Señor alcalde —dijo Ash extendiendo su mano hacia el magistrado que no tardó en responderle al Campeón.

—¡Pero si es el mismísimo Ash Ketchum y su bellísima esposa! —saludó éste y tomó la mano enguantada de Misty donde de todas formas, dejó un beso sobre los nudillos de formas cortes— Pasen por favor, estábamos esperándolos para iniciar.

…

La cena con el alcalde, representantes de la isla, y varias personas importantes del Archipiélago Sete, fue muy agradable para ambos, conversaron de todo un poco y luego de la comida, fueron pasados a un salón, donde mientras algunas parejas bailaban, Ash estaba conversando con el alcalde sobre lo que haría en la conferencia que daría, y la pelirroja iba por su quinta copa de champagne, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para el campeón, quien disculpándose con el alcalde se acercó a su esposa, la tomó del brazo sutilmente y la llevó hacia el jardín para que respirara.

—¡¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?! —protestó Ash observando como la chica lo veía sin poder mantener la mirada.

—¿Te importa acaso? —lo enfrentó alzando el pecho, Ash adelantó un paso y la tomó por ambos brazos.

—Por supuesto que me importa, tú me importas y mucho —le susurró, Misty vio algo extraño en los ojos marrones de su esposo, y sonriendo bajó la mirada.

—¡Ay que me dan ganas de besarte cuando pones esos ojos! —protestó entre dientes.

—¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—No dije que quiero —le negó con la cabeza—, dije que me dan ganas…

Ash se dio cuenta que Misty estaba tomada de copas, así, como le había dado aquella vez de los licores de bayas.

—Voy a despedirnos, y nos vamos —le informó y volvió a entrar a la sala—, Señor alcalde, mil disculpas, mi mujer no se siente bien, y prefiero llevarla a casa.

—¡No hay problema muchacho! —el alcalde le estrechó la mano a Ash, e hizo un gesto con la otra, no tardó en llegar el mayordomo—. Pídele al chofer que los lleve hasta donde están residiendo.

—Gracias —dijo Ash con una pequeña reverencia.

Gracias a la hospitalidad del alcalde, Misty y Ash no tardaron en volver a casa. Ash abrió la puerta y ayudó a Misty a ingresar a la cabaña cerrando la puerta con el pie.

—Ash —dijo ella separándose de él, se paró adelante y se acercó tomándolo por la corbata que éste traía desajustada—, quisiera dormir para siempre —le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de éste, para aspirar su aroma—, si duermo no tendría preocupaciones, ahí todo es como era antes, donde podía mirarte a la cara sin sentir que —lo miró fijamente— necesito algo de ti, que quiero algo de ti… yo… —acercó su boca a la de Ash y sin pensarlo mucho, lo besó. Subió ambos brazos hacia la nuca de su marido y empezó a besarlo más rápido, más deprisa. Ash estaba totalmente paralizado por tan repentina explosión, pero no pudo resistirse ante la tentación, con ambos brazos la apretó contra él siguiéndole el juego de aquellos besos llenos de pasión desenfrenada, Ash avanzó un paso hacia dentro de la casa y Misty se detuvo de golpe, empezó a sollozar y a llorar de una forma tan desgarradora, que al campeón no le quedó de otra más que abrazarla, aprovechando el apego de ambos cuerpos, dejó que llorara en su hombro.

—Tranquila Misty, yo estoy aquí contigo —le susurró.

—Gracias Ash —le dijo aferrándose con ambos brazos del cuello de su marido, siguió llorando.

—Aunque realmente me gustaría saber qué es lo que te tiene así —tras un sollozo fuerte, la chica se separó de él y tratando de parar las lágrimas que no se detenían lo miró.

—No lo sé, no sé porque me siento así —Ash no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a envolverla con sus brazos para que llorara tranquila.

Aunque realmente fingía no saber el causante de esas lágrimas que brotaban sin control de sus ojos, ella sabía en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su ser, que se debían a que, por un momento, por un instante, si había deseado convertirse en madre, en tener la familia que siempre había soñado, junto a quien ella creía que era el mejor hombre del mundo.


	20. Día 19

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 10 de Junio 2015**

 **Resubida: 4 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 19**

* * *

El silencio de la noche en la cabaña de isla Inta solo era interrumpida por unos suaves sollozos que iban desapareciendo conforme iban pasando los segundos, ahí estaban en la sala, Ash y Misty sentados en el sillón y la pelirroja abrazada a su marido que aún la rodeaba con sus brazos. Sin decir nada, el campeón de la región Kanto, sobaba la espalda femenina deseando que lograra encontrar la paz de alguna manera, fue cuando sintió el peso de la cabeza de Misty que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

La movió un poco y llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de ésta para limpiarle con el pulgar los restos de delineador que tenía en las mejillas. Le dio un beso en la frente y la acomodó en sus brazos para llevarla, escaleras arriba, a la habitación.

La dejó en la cama para poder quitarse el traje, pero la chica no lo dejó, se apegó nuevamente a él tanto, que terminó tumbado en la cama, abrazado aún por su esposa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sinceramente esta mujer no le daba respiro. Se movió para poder sacar las mantas y taparse.

—No me dejes sola —susurró la pelirroja, Ash la observó, pero la encontró dormida, ¿tanto era su malestar que tenía que estar apegada a él de esa forma? Misty lo rodeaba con los brazos y con las piernas, como si Ash fuera a escapar, bueno, quizás si quería escapar porque aquella cercanía no era sana para su salud mental y menos, después del beso que ésta le había dado donde más de uno de sus pensamientos impuros gobernaron cada rincón de sus sentidos.

Se odiaba, en ese momento se odiaba mucho. Decidió contar números, lentamente, pensando en números feos y horribles, con el rostro de fieros Noivern, o de un Pangoro, si, así bien, mientras más miedo diera la cara del pokémon, más desconcentrado iba a estar de aquel par de dos que Misty le estaba apretando casi contra la cara.

 _¡Arceus bendito lo auxiliara de esa noche calurosa!_

No sabía bien qué hora era, pero gracias a que Misty decidió que era más cómodo un cojin que el cuerpo de su marido, Ash pudo respirar tranquilo. Se movió tan acalambrado que cayó al piso, causando que la chica se sentara dormida, balbuceara algo sin sentido y volviera a caer dormida.

—¿Qué rayos? —Ash tomó una almohada y decidió pasarse a la habitación donde sus pokémon habían dormido la noche anterior, al menos ahí, podría dormir y concentrarse para la conferencia del día siguiente— Realmente no me gustaría dejarte sola, pero —la miró por última vez—, tengo que trabajar mañana —la tapó y tras quitarse la ropa fue a la otra habitación, si bien era una cama de una plaza y media, y pegada a la pared, ni bien cayó sobre ella, partió al mundo de los sueños.

…

Era de día y el sol iluminaba con todo su esplendor la habitación de la cabaña en donde residían por un par de días, tanto Ash como Misty. El actual campeón de la región, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse pegado a la pared y detrás de él… Ok, esto tenía que ser una broma pesada de su esposa. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí Misty si la había dejado en la otra habitación? Creía estar en una pesadilla, pero no, ahí estaba su esposa abrazándolo por la espalda dormida plácidamente en la mayoría de la cama.

—Misty —trató de despertarla, pero la líder estaba dormida profundamente—, lo que me faltaba ni dormida me deja descansar— farfulló, y volvió a moverla tratando de despertarla— Misty… ¡Caterpie! —le gritó, pero ni aún así se despertó. Esto era grave, al parecer el champagne era un somnífero para ellos. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y la cabeza de Misty se movió tan bruscamente que la pelirroja despertó.

—Buenos días Ash —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mirando alrededor— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Yo solo sé que escapaba de ti —le respondió y luego se percató de aquello, antes de que la chica preguntara agregó—, me echaste de la cama anoche, y me vine para acá, pero parece que me seguiste.

—Qué raro —se llevó la mano a la frente—, no recuerdo nada más que la fiesta del alcalde.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, Ash observó a la chica que parecía bastante afligida por su estado, en eso se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba su vestido, sino más bien, solo su ropa interior. Ash rojo, corrió la mirada y Misty se cubrió con la manta por pura reacción.

—¿Pasó algo? —dijo al verse tan expuesta a su marido.

—Nada del otro mundo —dijo Ash mirando hacia la pared—, solo me dijiste que querías algo de mí, que tenías ganas de besarme, y pues me besaste —la miró—, y eso, luego del beso… —Misty se cubrió más ante aquello, ¿qué había hecho? —, empezaste a llorar y te quedaste dormida.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó relajando los hombros— ¿Me dormí después de besarte?

—¿Solo la parte de dormirte, la encuentras rara? —Ash no podía creer lo que escuchaba— ¿Y el beso?

—El beso es lo de menos, tú también me besaste sin mi permiso —arrastrando la sábana se puso de pie— Ahora lo hice yo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Si tú no le ves problema, yo tampoco —dijo Ash moviendo sus hombros sin importancia—. Pero acabo de notar algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La vez que yo tomé mucho champagne, en cuanto me abrazaste, me quedé dormido profundamente, ¿lo recuerdas? —Misty apretó los labios y afirmó, recordó que eso le había comentado a la doctora el día anterior— Tú con el champagne te liberas, sueltas cosas que quieres decir y no te atreves, y luego también caes dormida y bien profundo vale aclarar, ni gritándote Caterpie te despertaste.

Misty cayó nuevamente sentada sobre la cama. Significaba que ellos nunca habían compartido más que unos minutos de entretención antes de caer profundamente dormidos, por algo tenían esas marcas pese a que no recordaban nada.

—Y también es bastante amnésico para ambos —afirmó Misty con una mueca.

Aquella podría ser una teoría bastante asertiva, teniendo en cuenta que Misty no estaba embarazada pese a que estaba en su periodo fértil, o porque no estaban completamente desnudos. Si eso era correcto, aún les faltaba averiguar porque se habían casado, ¿sería que de verdad ella le había pedido a Ash que se casaran y el otro se auto regaló como regalo de cumpleaños como venían diciéndole a los demás?

Con una mueca aun peor, Misty se puso de pie.

—¿Estás decepcionada? —le preguntó Ash a Misty, ésta lo miró sin comprender— Digo, de que no te has comido a este bombón —se señaló y la chica solo frunció el ceño ante la risa de Ash, tomó un cojin y lo golpeó.

—Viendo últimamente como te comportas, diría que eres tú, el decepcionado —y afirmando bien la sábana salió de la habitación hacia la otra sorprendiendo a su marido, ¿acaso sus cambios no pasaban desapercibidos para la chica?

—Bueno —dijo con una mueca sosteniendo el cojin que Misty había usado en su contra—, decepcionado quizás no sea la palabra, aunque sin dudas, es un alivio —soltó el cojin y salió hacia su habitación.

…

Luego del desayuno con gusto a almuerzo, Ash y Misty fueron al centro Pokémon a buscar a sus amigos y salieron hacia el centro de la Isla donde se realizaría la conferencia Inta y la charla motivacional a nuevos entrenadores.

Mientras Misty se disculpaba con el alcalde por su salida de su cena de esa forma, Ash preparaba todo en el escenario, aunque de vez en cuando veía por el rabillo del ojo como su esposa conversaba muy cordialmente con el alcalde, al punto que ambos terminaron riendo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando una mujer llegó junto al magistrado con un bebé en brazos, la pelirroja lo vio encantada y lo tomó.

Ash hizo una mueca, su esposa se veía bien con un niño en brazos.

—¡Que bebé tan lindo! —comentó Misty moviendo al pequeño— ¿Me dice que tiene dieciséis días?

—Así es —respondió Pía, la esposa del alcalde no pasaba de los treinta y cinco años. Su cabello castaño estaba enroscado y en su rostro se notaba lo poco que dormía—, por él es que no pude estar anoche mucho tiempo en la cena, ¿la pasaron bien?

—Misty —interrumpió Aníbal—, justamente se estaba disculpando porque se sintió mal, y tuvieron que retirarse temprano.

—¡Oh! —Pia se acercó a observarla— ¿Ya se encuentra bien?

—Sí —afirmó Misty jugando con su dedo índice con el bebé—, estoy con un tratamiento por el estrés, creo que me dio ansiedad.

—Qué bueno que estás cuidándote, el estrés es tan dañino —comentó la mujer mientras tomaba a su hijo de nuevo—, ¿vas a estar con Ash en el escenario?

—Probablemente —dijo la chica, ambos adultos se retiraron y Misty se movió hacia su marido sintiendo un dolor intenso en el vientre que solo le duró un par de segundos, aspiró profundamente y siguió su camino hacia Ash.

—¿Me ayudaras? —le preguntó éste al verla a su lado.

—¡Por supuesto! —le guiñó el ojo— Es divertido si lo hacemos de esta forma.

Cuando la sala se llenó de niños de todas las edades, Ash dio un paso hacia delante para iniciar su conferencia.

—¡Buenas tarde a todos! —dijo dando un aplauso— Bienvenidos a la Conferencia sobre Evolución Pokémon que haremos el día de hoy. Para comenzar, ¿Quién sabe cuáles son los distintos métodos de evolución que tienen los Pokémon? —hubo un silencio, y luego una niña levantó la mano con algo de nervios — ¿Sí?

—Hay pokémon que evolucionan por nivel, otros por amistad, algunos requieren objetos y otros evolucionan por piedras.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Ash, y tras él aparecieron las imágenes de las piedras evolutivas— Una de las formas de evolucionar a nuestros pokémon es mediante piedras evolutivas. Éstas son, piedra agua, trueno, fuego, hoja, solar, lunar, alba, día y noche. Estas nueve piedras, evolucionan a un determinado grupo de pokémon. Vamos a mostrarles cuales son ellos.

Tras él, apareció la piedra agua, y varios pokémon. Como Ash miró a Misty, ésta adelantó un par de pasos y empezó a explicar.

—Hola a todos, soy Misty y les contaré de mi piedra favorita, ella es la piedra Agua capaz de evolucionar a seis pokémon del tipo agua. Uno de ellos, es Poliwhirl que evoluciona a Poliwrath adquiriendo características del tipo lucha. Luego tenemos a Shellder que al encontrarse con una piedra agua, se transforma en Cloyster también adquiere otro tipo, pero él es Hielo. Otro pokémon que con la piedra agua evoluciona y adquiere otro tipo, es Staryu, este pokémon al evolucionar adquiere el tipo psíquico como secundario. Otro pokémon en la que se puede utilizar es en Eevee, el pokémon con múltiples evoluciones, se transforma en Vaporeon. Otros pokémon que evolucionan con este mineral, pero no afecta sus tipos son Lombre en Ludicolo que siguen siendo Agua y planta, y Panpour que continúa con el agua como su elemento único.

Entre Ash y Misty se fueron turnando las piedras y que pokémon evolucionan con ellas, hasta que llegaron a la piedra trueno y un niño levantó la mano poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Ash acariciando a Pikachu que había subido a su hombro mientras hablaba de la roca evolutiva.

—Si Pikachu evoluciona con una piedra trueno, ¿por qué usted no hizo que Pikachu sea un Raichu? Sería un pokémon más fuerte.

Ash sonrió ante el gesto de fastidio de su pokémon.

—Primero, si lo hubiera evolucionado no podría cargarlo en mi hombro —dijo como broma, que para todos fue graciosa menos para el afectado—, ya hablando en serio, —Ash rascó el mentón de su pokémon en señal de cariño— Pikachu no evolucionó porque no quería hacerlo —les contó—. Hubo varias ocasiones donde me vi en la encrucijada de evolucionarlo o no, pero siempre dejé que él decidiera. Está bien que un entrenador haga lo que cree que es mejor para sus pokémon, ya sea evolucionarlos o dejarlos como están. Pero siempre he creído yo, como Ash Ketchum, que debía dejar que mis pokémon escogieran lo que ellos quisieran en cuanto a evolución se tratase. Si querían evolucionar, ahí me tendrían a mí para ayudarlos a que sean fuertes y crezcan, si no querían cambiar, si querían seguir siendo lo que eran, pues, también les iba a dar mi apoyo, les di mi apoyo y entrenamos para que sean tan fuertes como si estuvieran evolucionados.

—Entiendo —dijo el niño—, entonces hay ocasiones en donde los pokémon nos dirán si quieren o no evolucionar.

—Así es —afirmó Ash con la cabeza—, tengo una amiga, Dawn se llama —empezó a moverse para contarles la historia—, ella es de la región Sinnoh así que tuvo de inicial a Piplup, el pokémon de agua con forma de Pingüino. Ellos dos tuvieron muchas batallas, muchos concursos, porque es coordinadora. Pero un día, las señales de la pronta evolución de Piplup se hicieron presentes. Si no sabían, les cuento que los pokémon iniciales evolucionan solo por nivel de entrenamiento. Regresando al caso, Piplup se rehusaba a evolucionar, no quería hacerlo por lo que ella decidió regalarle una piedra eterna.

—¿Qué es una piedra eterna? —preguntó un niño levantando la mano, Misty puso tras Ash, la imagen de dicho elemento.

—Si tú le das esta piedra a tu pokémon, él jamás evolucionará por nivel —les explicó—. Ya que bloquea los cambios.

—¿Y eso de verdad pasó? —preguntó una niña bastante confundida de que un pokémon no quisiera evolucionar— ¿Un Pokémon puede soportar las energías que intervienen para la evolución?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Misty adelantándose hacia Ash— Ash al día de hoy, todavía tiene un Bulbasaur, recuerdo que él incluso se enojó con Ash porque se puso feliz de su pronta evolución.

—Es cierto —Ash colocó la mano en la nuca por aquel recuerdo—, ahí descubrí que los pokémon tenían derechos a escoger que quieren ser o como evolucionar. Acabamos de hablar de las piedras evolutivas, y creo yo, se los doy como consejo que, si van a usar una de ellas para cambiar a su pokémon, que adquiera otro aspecto, otro poder y otro carácter deberían consultárselo. Poner la piedra delante de ellos y ver si quieren o no cambiar. Estoy seguro que si hacen eso, el lazo de sus pokémon con ustedes será más fuerte. Pero bien —dio un aplauso para continuar el tema— Aun no hemos terminado de hablar de las distintas formas que tienen de evolucionar los pokémon. ¡Así que sigamos! Ya hablamos de las piedras e involuntariamente de las evoluciones a nivel, vayamos a las evoluciones por intercambio con elementos evolutivos. En estos casos, los Pokémon necesitan no solo un objeto, sino el accionar que generan las máquinas de intercambio para que estas cobren efectos. Como la roca del rey que evoluciona a Slowpoke y a Poliwhirl en Slowking y Politoed respectivamente —les enseñó la imagen de una roca Rey, luego les mostró el trio de escamas—, aquí tenemos las tres escamas evolutivas, la escama dragón que permite que un Seadra sea un Kingdra, la escama bella que permite que Feebas se convierta en Milotic y la escama marina que permite que Clamperl sea un Gorebyss, aunque si a Clamperl le equipamos un Diente Marino podríamos convertirlo en un Huntail. Tenemos objetos como el Revestidor Metálico que sirve para dos pokémon, estos son Scyther y Onix, para convertirse en Scizor y Steelix respectivamente, el magmatizador para que Magmar sea Magmortar, Electrizador para que Electabuzz sea un Electivire o el protector para que Rhydon sea Rhyperior. Hay un dulce de nata que se encuentra en la región Kalos que puede evolucionar a Swirlix en Slurpuff. Hay dos que son telas —le indicó la pantalla—, la Tela terrible que sirve para que Dusclops sea un Dusknoir y un saquito de fragancia que transforma a Spritzee en Aromatisse. Y los tres que vamos a ver a continuación, sirven sin necesidad del intercambio, tan solo subiendo de nivel en la noche, Colmillo agudo que necesitas para que Gligar sea Gliscor o una Garra afilada para que Sneasel se convierta en Weavile. Y no podemos olvidar la piedra oval que tienes que darle a tu Happiny si quieres que sea un Chansey si lo subes de nivel de día, pero esto del horario del día lo hablaremos más adelante.

Cuando Ash terminó, tomó algo de agua para continuar ahora de las evoluciones por intercambio sin objetos, luego de las que dependían de lugares o si era de noche o de día.

Tras terminar de mostrar todos los implementos que ayudaban a los Pokémon a evolucionar y como debían prestarle atención a sus pokémon en este tema, Ash con una sonrisa se despidió de todos los presentes observando cómo estos se retiraban. Misty se acercó a Ash con Marill en los brazos luego de apagar el computador.

—¿Vamos por algo para comer? —le preguntó y Ash la miró fijamente, cambiando totalmente el semblante— ¿Ash?

—Vamos, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo —le dijo confundiendo mucho a la pelirroja que solo afirmó.

…

El mesero ya había llegado con el postre, pero Ash aún no podía ordenar bien las palabras que quería decirle a Misty. La miró disfrutando del helado que le habían servido, sintiendo los mismos nervios que había experimentado hace doce años atrás, el día en el que se convirtió en entrenador Pokémon, el mismo en donde la conoció. No sabía cómo realizar aquella propuesta, pero tenía que hacerlo, y más al ver como el calendario mostraba que faltaban solo diez días para que esta realidad desapareciera frente a ellos.

—¿Ash? —dijo la líder dejando la cuchara clavada en una de las bolas de helado, aquel gesto demostró el malestar que sentía— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó éste dándole una cucharada al pudin, el cual se llevó a la boca sin evitar atorarse.

—¡Por eso! —protestó dándole el vaso de agua que le dieron junto al helado— ¿Puedes decirme de una vez que pasa?

—Bueno —dijo luego de que, tras beber agua, pudo aclarar su garganta—, he estado pensando, nos quedan solo diez días en las islas —hizo una mueca sin mirarla—, y me preguntaba ¿qué sucederá después?

—Pues supongo que yo seguiré en el gimnasio —dijo convidándole helado a Marill— y tú seguirás viajando, vas a ir a Sinnoh después de esto, ¿verdad? —aunque la chica sonaba convincente, no se sentía realmente de esa forma, también tenía la incertidumbre del después.

—Sí, tengo que organizar la reunión con todos nuestros amigos —le dijo mirándola— Supongo que vas a ir, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —dijo observando un par de segundos los ojos de su marido para después desviar la mirada hacia su pokémon azul—, habría que explicarles a todos que es eso de que nos divorciamos, porque recuerda que los del concejo se sorprenderán y los chicos nos llenaran de preguntas —hizo un gesto como si sintiera escalofríos—, no sé si lo soportaré.

—¿Ves? —exclamó Ash dejando sonoramente la cuchara sobre el plato— ¿O sea que vas a evitarme? ¿Vas a estar esquivándome? —cuando Misty volvió a mirarlo, pudo ver que aquello le dolió más de lo que ella podría imaginar— ¿No habíamos dicho que esto no iba a afectar nuestra amistad?

—Sí, eso dijimos, pero…

—¿Entonces? —la interrumpió— No hay peros que valgan, quiero que vivamos estos últimos días de una forma entretenida, que cuando nos pregunten si de verdad nos casamos lo contemos como una anécdota, que podamos mirarnos a la cara y reírnos al recordar lo que hemos vivido este mes. Sin sentirnos avergonzados, ni mucho menos sentir que no podemos mirarnos a los ojos. Eso sí que no me lo perdonaría jamás.

—Ash —susurró la joven, realmente ella sentía lo mismo, quería lo mismo que su amigo, pero no sabía cómo se podría llegar a aquello, pero también sintió una duda más grande.

—Aquí entra mi propuesta —aquello hizo que Misty saliera de sus pensamientos para ver la determinación en la mirada chocolate de su marido. ¿Qué estaría planeado?

—¿Es por eso que suenas a despedida? —preguntó cohibida la chica, juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—¡No! —negó el campeón con la cabeza— Si bien, creo que era el momento de que empecemos a ver que va a pasar con nosotros cuando regresemos a Kanto, no era algo como separarnos lo que iba a proponerte.

—¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar, y Ash le sonrió tan cálidamente, que si en algún momento estaba confundida, ahora estaba perdida en esa conversación.

—Bueno es que —el tono de voz se le aceleró un poco, ¿qué palabras debía emplear para pedirle eso a su amiga y no saliera espantada? O que lo tratara de loco y saliera nadando hacia ciudad Celeste. _¿Le creería si le dijera que bastaron esos veinte días, quizás menos, para enamorarse de ella?_ Ya. Sacudió la cabeza y observó cómo ésta lo miraba expectante. La suerte estaba echada y era hora de jugar la última carta. Quizás tenía suerte y podía demostrarle de una forma bonita, lo que ella había despertado en él—. No tienes que responderme ahora, y olvidaré que te pregunté esto si la respuesta es no —Misty apoyó el antebrazo en la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia su marido poniéndolo un tanto más nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres Ash? —la pelirroja podía ver como el color iba agolpándose en las mejillas de su marido, ¿qué iría a pedirle que le era tan vergonzoso? La chica también se ruborizo al imaginar que podía ser.

—Bueno, me gustaría que por estos diez días que quedan, nos comportemos como un matrimonio de verdad —Misty solo lanzó un poco su cabeza hacia delante de la sorpresa—, sé que estuvimos hasta ahora fingiendo que somos un matrimonio feliz y que nos amamos más que nada en la tierra, pero tengo esta duda —ante aquello la sorpresa de Misty se desinfló un poco, ¿solo era una duda?— Estoy casado con mi mejor amiga, y me gustaría saber que se siente en realidad estar casado con otra persona, más que solamente aparentar ante los demás, quiero que si tienes algún problema me lo digas, si sientes que no puedes sola con algo me busques y me pidas por último un abrazo, no sé, quiero ver esas cosas, y quiero descubrirlas contigo… ¿qué me dices? Solo son diez días —la motivó observando su reloj. Su esposa iba a decirle algo, pero se detuvo al verlo ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver como Ash movía la mano para llamar al mesero por la cuenta.

—Faltan quince minutos para la charla, estamos atrasados —ante aquello Misty no dijo nada, solo tomó su cartera, a los pokémon y se adelantó mientras Ash esperaba al mesero para cancelar la cuenta. Cuando Ash alcanzó a la chica, ésta ya había parado un taxi para llegar aún más rápido.

…

—¡Hola a todos! —mientras Ash saludaba al pequeño grupo de quince niños, Misty había decidido sentarse en un banco algo lejos de la presencia de Ash, pero no tanto como para perderse lo que fuera a decir, tenía aún su corazón acelerado, y las sonrisas que Ash le había regalado durante el trayecto en taxi, no la habían ayudado. Tenía que pensar bien que iba a hacer— Según me comentaron por ahí, van a recibir su primer pokémon, ¿verdad? —ante el entusiasta Sí de los niños Ash sonrió— ¿Y saben cuál van a elegir?

Y sin darse cuenta, armó una pelea entre los bandos que elegirían a Bulbasaur, los de Charmander y los de Squirtle. Los observó bastante nervioso hasta que Pikachu llamó la atención de los presentes atacando a su entrenador.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó el campeón carbonizado, el gesto de completa ignorancia que hizo el roedor amarillo, causo que las riñas cambiaran por carcajadas— Ah bueno —se sacudió la ropa mirando a los chicos— Los tres pokémon son fantásticos, yo he tenido la oportunidad de criar a los tres.

—¿Les dieron a los tres? —preguntó una niña de lentes y cabello oscuro.

—No, los conseguí durante mi viaje pokémon, mi inicial fue —señaló a Pikachu que se puso a su lado— Pikachu.

—¡Eso es imposible! —protestó otro niño que tenía una gorra verde— ¡Pikachu no es inicial de Kanto!

—Pues —Pikachu saltó a los brazos de Ash para observar al niño—, así fue -tomó asiento en una silla que le habían dejado y miró a su compañero pokémon—. Cuando inicie mi viaje pokémon hace doce años, estaba muy nervioso, toda mi vida he amado a los pokémon y no lograba conciliar el sueño, por la pregunta que hoy mismo tienen ustedes ¿Cuál será mi pokémon? ¿Me querrá? ¿Querrá ser mi amigo? ¿Luchar por mí, será débil, fuerte? Son mil y una las inseguridades que nos embargan que no solo me dormí, vaya a saber a qué hora, sino que además me desperté, casi a las cuatro de la tarde, porque mi reloj se cayó y me despertó.

—¿Y su mamá no lo despertó? —preguntó un pequeño de piel morena que observaba a Ash expectante.

—Mi mamá había ido al pueblo a prepararme una despedida, pensando que yo estaba tan emocionado que no iba a faltar a tal evento.

—Entonces —una niña de dos trenzas de cabello rubio miró a Pikachu—, al dormirse perdió a los tres pokémon, por lo que tuvieron que darle a Pikachu.

—Exacto —volvió a mirar a Pikachu—, el profesor lo había atrapado hace poco tiempo y aún no parecía muy interesado en ser entrenado por un humano, por lo que tuvimos muchas dificultades. Salí de casa arrastrándolo para que se moviera porque más encima, me rechazaba la pokébola.

—¿Un pokémon puede elegir entrar o no a su pokébola? —preguntó otro niño.

—Así es, algunos simplemente quieren conocer el mundo con nosotros, pero regresando al caso —puso su mano entre las orejas del pokémon—, por una rencilla que tuvimos ambos, terminé golpeando a un Spearow que a su vez llamó a una barbada y tuvimos que salir corriendo, aunque no estaban tan interesados en atacarme a mí, sino más bien a Pikachu que había electrocutado al Spearow para defenderse —Ash iba narrando toda la historia y los quince niños parecían muy metidos en la historia—. Tomé a Pikachu en mis brazos, ya que lo habían debilitado y llegué a los pies de una cascada —en ese momento, movió su mirada hacia su esposa que justamente lo miraba, Misty corrió la mirada hacia Marill y Ash continuó—, como no tenía otra escapatoria, me lancé y empecé a nadar, pero mis energías no duraron mucho, me dejé arrastrar por la corriente con mi pokémon en brazos, deseando poder vivir para contarlo.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó otra niña, Ash la miró y señaló hacia donde estaba Misty con Marill.

—Luego apareció ella en mi vida con su caña de pescar y su gran fuerza —sonrió cuando la pelirroja lo miró enojada—, ella fue puesta en ese lugar para que yo hoy pueda estar aquí. Me sacó del agua y me dio las indicaciones para poder llegar a ciudad Verde, aunque los Spearow nos volvieron a alcanzar, y en el momento que pensé que mi aventura pokémon terminaría tan abruptamente, Pikachu decide por fin, hacerme caso y aprovechando la tormenta, acabó con todos los Spearow. Simplemente después, las aventuras comenzaron para mejor, y mírenme ahora. Luego de un inicio bastante torpe ahora soy el campeón.

—Wow —la chica de trenzas, colocó las manos frente a ella muy emocionada—, es decir, que ella es su heroína, que ella le salvó la vida.

Ash colocó el dedo índice en su mentón y la miró pensante.

—Bueno, se podría decir que sí —respondió con una sonrisa—, me ha salvado la vida en muchas oportunidades y de más de una forma —observó que, aunque su esposa no lo miraba, ésta estaba sonriéndole a Marill, al menos sus palabras habían tenido algún adicional a lo que le había pedido, o al menos eso esperaba.

Luego de contarles su emocionante primer día como entrenador, Ash le contó un par de sus aventuras, los pokémon que había conseguido, sobre las batallas de gimnasio y las ligas pokémon.

—Entonces, ¿están listos para ir a recoger a su pokémon inicial? —todos corearon un sí firme— ¿Van a entrenar y ser los mejores para venir a enfrentarme? —algunos dudaron que responder, pero Ash levantó el brazo derecho— ¡Sí! ¡Tienes que decir sí, tengan metas que lograr!

Cuando Ash empezó a despedir a los niños que se retiraban emocionados por iniciar ya sus aventuras pokémon, el alcalde se acercó a Ash para felicitarlo por la labor.

—Isla Inta tiene muchos lugares donde se pueden avistar pokémon de agua —y ante aquella palabra del alcalde, Misty se acercó a Ash de inmediato.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Si, al norte de la isla, hay un laberinto acuático muy bonito, al sur pueden encontrar pequeños islotes desiertos para hacer deportes —Aníbal, sin dudas, sabía vender al turista, su isla— ¡No pueden irse de la Isla sin antes ver esos lugares!

—Bueno —Ash tomó su teléfono y revisó el calendario que le había pasado Norbert en isla Quarta—, según esto tenemos que estar a más tardar en tres días en isla Exta, creo que no habrá problema, si nos quedamos un día más para recorrerla —miró a Misty— ¿Qué dices?

—¡Yo digo que sí! —afirmó la pelirroja encantada de los pokémon que vería en el laberinto acuático.

—Por cierto, mi esposa Pía —les dijo Aníbal llamando la atención de ambos—, quería invitarlos a cenar, pero algo relax, así entre nosotros cuatro ¿les parece? —tras mirarse entre ellos, Misty afirmó y Ash también— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a mi casa!

…

Pasada las diez, y tras una velada agradable en casa del alcalde, Ash y Misty regresaron a la cabaña caminando en esa fresca noche en isla Inta, aunque Ash no paraba de hablar de todo lo que le había enseñado el alcalde, Misty iba perdida en sus pensamientos, observando a su Pokémon que iba en brazos. Cuando llegaran a la cabaña, cuando cruzaran la puerta, tendría que decirle a Ash que había pensado con respecto a su propuesta.

Así que, una vez que cruzaron la puerta y que Ash la cerrara, ésta se paró frente a su marido con una decisión tomada. Una decisión que sabía que cambiaría varias cosas en su vida, pero a su vez, sabía que él hubiera no existe, y ella no quería vivir lamentándose toda su vida por aquello.

—Ash —dijo, el mencionado soltó a Pikachu y miró a su esposa, algo en la seriedad de su rostro le daba miedo, pero cerró sus ojos y soltó el aire por la nariz esperando la respuesta—, con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, la respuesta es Sí, quiero.

—¿Qué? —Ash sorprendido retrocedió un paso— ¿Dijiste que sí?

Misty ante el gesto, corrió su mirada indignada colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

—Sí, dije que sí quiero —respondió aún en la misma posición—, no quiero quedarme con la duda, yo también comparto esa misma curiosidad. Y —lo miró, Ash tenía una sonrisa tonta en sus labios que la relajó totalmente—, quiero poder seguir viéndote a la cara y no arrepentirme de nada de lo que ha pasado este mes. Por eso si quiero.

—Entonces —Ash se acercó con los brazos tras él y la sonrisa ladeada—, creo que después de que la novia dice eso, el juez dice un bla, bla y luego —tomó de sorpresa a Misty y la hizo descender un poco en su brazo derecho—, dice algo como, ahora puede besar a la novia —y sin esperar reacción de la chica, junto los labios con los de ella, en un beso que la otra, tampoco tardó en responder. Luego la fue parando para poder separar ambos rostros, la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa y se alejó de ella hacia la cocina— Creo que serán unos días grandiosos. ¿Veamos una película?

—Si —dijo Misty, y luego se susurró observando hacia la cocina donde Ash había sacado una bolsa de snack— serán grandiosos… y creo que los disfrutaré mucho.


	21. Día 20

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 20 de Junio 2015**

 **Resubida: 4 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 20**

* * *

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Aunque Ash estaba acostado en la cama tenía los ojos abiertos mirando el techo, eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y su amiga-esposa, llevaba prácticamente media hora en el baño lanzando cuanta maldición se le cruzara por la cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba y menos, si hace una hora se habían ido a acostar después de ver dos películas acurrucados uno junto al otro en el sillón de la sala.

La habían pasado tan bien y todo cambió tan de repente.

Cuando la chica salió del baño, Ash se sentó de golpe y con el mismo envión, se puso de pie al ver como Misty se tambaleaba un poco con su mano en el vientre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tomándola por los hombros.

—Sí Ash —respondió algo pálida para el desagrado del moreno—, sobreviviré a esto, te lo aseguro —llegó hasta la cama y se acostó, llamando a su pokémon, Marill no tardó en llegar seguida por Pikachu que parecía algo confundido.

Marill miró a la líder, y soltó el aire por su diminuta boca. Era uno de esos días raros de su entrenadora, se subió a la cama y comenzó a darle suaves golpecitos en el vientre con su cola ante la mirada de confusión de Ash y Pikachu.

—Todo sería mejor si no tuvieras la cola tan helada —dijo entre dientes la líder causando que la ratona dejara de obedecer— ¡Ya no te enojes! —pidió frunciendo los labios— ¡Sabes que no soy yo cuando…! —en eso miró a su marido y le pidió acercarse, Ash se acercó y la chica le tomó la mano dejándolo sumamente sonrojado— Verdad que tengo marido con manos tibias —con una sonrisa palmeó la parte de al lado en la cama—, ven siéntate aquí conmigo, Ash.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó obedeciendo a la chica, una vez a su lado, Misty tomó la mano de su marido nuevamente y se la llevó al vientre— ¿Qué… —tartamudeó— haces?

—Oh sí —sonrió relajada—, tu mano se siente tibia —tomó con ambas manos la de Ash y empezó a moverla de manera circular, sonrojando mucho al chico.

—No deberías apenarte tanto si quieres que juguemos a ser un matrimonio de verdad —le dijo con algo de malicia en sus palabras—, mira —se levantó un poco la polera y apoyó la mano de Ash sobre su piel—, ahí está mucho mejor.

Ash cerró los ojos y contó hasta que perdió la cuenta, mientras maldecía a su tacto por enviarle aquellas descargas eléctricas al estar deslizándose suavemente por la tersa piel femenina, y tal vez unas cuantas maldiciones a su esposa, que de vez en cuando se le escapaba uno que otro quejido.

Cuando ya no aguantó aquel contacto, quitó la mano respirando aliviado, para su suerte, la pelirroja se había quedado dormida, y él… quizás debiera darse una ducha algo helada a esa hora de la madrugada.

…

Los estornudos se fueron convirtiendo en más y más frecuente al despertarse esa mañana, le picaba la nariz de una forma horrible y temía que se hubiera resfriado, así que decidió salir de la cama aún atacado por los estornudos pese a que apenas iban a ser las ocho de la mañana.

—¡Deja de estornudar como un Meowth! —protestó la líder entre dormida para ocultar su rostro bajo la almohada— ¡Tengo mucho sueño!

—Lamento que mi resfriado no le permita dormir señorita —dijo irónicamente frunciendo los labios por la actitud de Misty ante su cuadro.

—Recuerda, es señora —lo corrigió quitándose la almohada de la cara, un calambre la hizo entrecerrar los ojos y Ash se acercó a verla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sobreviviré —y en eso Ash volvió a estornudar—, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de ti.

—También sobreviviré —respondió el campeón cubriéndose su rostro una vez más con la cara interna del antebrazo—, esto pasó porque dormí con el cabello mojado.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó la pelirroja y Ash negó con su mano.

—No quieres saber eso, ¿quieres que traiga el desayuno? —preguntó volviendo a estornudar.

—¿Podrás subir una bandeja con el desayuno? —Interrogó viéndolo, tras la afirmación de Ash se acomodó en la cama una vez más— Genial, porque lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es moverme de la cama…

—¿Qué te traigo?

—Pan con jalea de bayas y un café por favor —le dijo acomodando la almohada para volver a dormirse—, me despiertas cuando esté todo listo.

Ash la observó sin creer que se había vuelto a dormir tan rápido, esos calambres que le daban y ese aspecto pálido le preocupó más que su propio resfriado. Bajó las escaleras e ingresó a la cocina donde tras encontrar de todo lo que quería comer, comenzó a trabajar en el desayuno, luego de tomarse un vaso lleno de agua que calmó un poco los estornudos del moreno.

Luego de un par de minutos, Ash terminó de preparar las tostadas, el café para su esposa y él se hizo un sándwich con varias cosas que encontró en el refrigerador junto con su café. Dejó todo en la bandeja y rogando no volver a estornudar, la tomó para llevarla escaleras arriba hacia donde estaba durmiendo su esposa.

Ash dejó la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama y se sentó en la cama para despertar a Misty, la veía quejarse entre dormida, así que llevó su mano derecha al rostro de la chica, donde con suaves caricias de ésta, logró que se tranquilizará. Sonrió ante su logro y se acercó más a la chica para despertarla, no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que valiéndose de su posición se acercó a la mejilla que acababa de acariciar y le dio un beso en ella.

—El desayuno está listo —le susurró, Misty no tardó en despertar abochornada por aquella situación, pero sonrió incorporándose en la cama aun con su malestar, pero estaba hambrienta, cuando Ash puso delante de ella la bandeja con ambos desayunos, ella observó su plato y el de Ash, y luego a él.

—¿Eso es para ti? —preguntó señalando el sándwich que Ash estaba por llevarse a la boca.

—Sí, tú querías tostadas así que ahí están —respondió nuevamente llevándose el pan a la boca, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa otra vez.

—¡Yo quiero eso! —le pidió.

—Esto es mío, come tus tostadas —le dijo sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—Eres un marido para nada complaciente —se quejó Misty cruzándose de brazos.

—Hice lo que pediste con el desayuno y… —respondió, pero vio la maldad reflejada en los ojos verdes de su esposa— ¿qué? —y sin saber cómo no botó nada, ni como lo hizo, la pelirroja ahora disfrutaba del sándwich que Ash iba a comer— Pero, ¿Cómo?

—Cosas que una aprende estando contigo —dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras disfrutaba del pan— ¡Esta delicioso, disfruta las tostadas!

Ash la miró frunciendo los labios y ahorrándose las palabras que pensaba. Realmente estaba abusando de su buena disposición, aunque ¿cuándo Misty no había sido así con él? Le estaba gustado que estuvieran en esa complicidad de amigos una vez más.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —le preguntó y la chica lo miró— Tenemos mucho que recorrer en isla Inta, ¿Quieres ir a la parte del laberinto acuático? Quizás puedas nadar un poco o ver que pokémon acuáticos podemos encontrarnos allí.

—Nah —dijo despectivamente sorprendiéndolo, ¿ella diciendo no a lo acuático? —hoy quiero estar todo el día en el sillón acostada con una manta viendo televisión. ¿No es un panorama tranquilo y relajante?

—Ok —respondió sin creer lo que oía, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho. Y Misty le pediría salir a algún lado.

…

Estaba sumamente equivocado.

…

Habían pasado varias horas desde que se habían levantado, e incluso, almorzado y Misty seguía ahí viendo unas películas en total estado de bipolaridad, primero si había dejado que Ash se sentara con ella, vieron casi toda una película abrazados en el sillón, pero a la siguiente, la pelirroja terminó echándolo al otro sillón, y había comido como si llevara días sin comer, alternando las cosas dulces con las saladas.

—Mujeres —balbuceó mientras observaba la pantalla de su notebook donde le había llegado un informe de Lance sobre lo que iban a realizar en isla Exta, Ash estaba emocionado de volver a realizar una demostración de batalla ante público y ni hablar de las charlas que daría— ¡Oye Misty! —la llamó, pero ésta estaba muy metida en la escena de la película— ¡Misty! —volvió a llamarla, pero ésta volvió a ignorarlo, más cuando estornudo la chica lo silenció.

—¡Ash déjame escuchar, no ves que él está a punto de dejarla porque ya no la soporta! —exclamó señalando la tele.

—Es buena idea —dijo Ash dejando el notebook a un lado y levantándose—. Esto parece increíble.

—¿Qué? —dijo mirándolo.

—Dime, ¿realmente no estás embarazada? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo estoy —protestó la mujer—, estoy en todo lo que indica a una mujer que no está embarazada, salvo que sea como en esos casos raros de mujeres que tienen sus días aun estando embarazadas —simplemente Misty empezó a divagar ella sola— Aunque el examen salió negativo así que no lo estoy, por eso estoy como estoy ahora. ¿Me entiendes? —le preguntó y la cara de confundido de Ash le dio la respuesta.

—Solo sé que me confundes.

—¡Aguántame! —le dijo levantando ambos brazos— ¿No querías que actuemos como esposos? ¡Soy así una vez al mes! ¡Más odiosa que nunca!

Ash se miró con Marill que le afirmaba con la cabeza las palabras de su entrenadora.

—Oh cielos, creo que iré a dar una vuelta.

—¡Oye! —gritó la líder, pero no hubo caso, Ash salió raudamente de la casa dejando atrás a su Pokémon que, tras mirarse con Marill, decidió quedarse al cuidado de la pelirroja que no parecía estar bien.

…

—A ver Ash —se dijo el campeón mientras caminaba por las calles de isla Inta—, estamos muy mal encaminado, si nos dejamos llevar por cosas así, en vez de acercarnos a una relación seria en un futuro, vamos a hacer amigos por siempre y para siempre —se llevó las manos a la cabeza con fastidio, pero terminó estornudando— ¡Rayos! Mejor voy por algo para este resfriado.

Caminó un par de cuadras hasta la farmacia que había cerca del consultorio a donde había llevado a Misty el otro día, ¿sería bueno ir a preguntarle a la doctora que podría tener Misty para saber qué hacer con ella?

Lo de pensar no era para él, cruzó la calle y tras ingresar, se acercó al mesón de atención.

—Hola, disculpen, ¿podría hacerle una consulta pequeñita a la doctora Abigail si no es que está ocupada?

La chica tras el mostrador lo miró, pero antes de responder le señaló detrás él, al voltear ahí estaba la doctora mirándolo tras unos lentes alargados que Ash no recordaba que usara, sin embargo, le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Necesitas hablar conmigo de tu esposa? —preguntó quitándose los lentes, Ash afirmó así que la doctora le enseñó el pasillo— Mi último paciente del día dio a luz a su bebé en la mañana así que, tengo esta hora libre, pasa.

—Gracias —dijo éste, realmente amando su buena suerte.

Una vez dentro del box de consulta, la doctora tomó asiento indicándole a Ash la silla frente a ella.

—Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé, la veo pálida, adolorida, está más Gyarados que nunca —mientras Ash enumeraba con los dedos la doctora solo sonrió— y me dijo que estaba así porque no estaba embarazada, porque si lo estuviera no estaría así, salvo que sea un caso raro… Ay —protestó—, creo que ni ella entiende lo que me dijo.

—Pero yo si entiendo, ¿tomó sus pastillas para el estrés? —tras Ash afirmar ella buscó su recetario y escribió en él— No deberías de preocuparte, la situación que vive tu esposa es normal, ¿no han convivido juntos?

—Antes sí, pero no me había tocado vivir esto —respondió.

—Entiendo, es la contradicción de la luna de miel, dicen que son de miel, pero a veces realmente uno descubre tantas cosas de la otra persona que no conocía que es bien acido, supongo que, al vencerlas como una prueba, se transforma en miel —cortó la receta y se la pasó— Cómprale esto y dale una cada ocho horas por tres días, le quitará el dolor que debe estar sintiendo, y no te preocupes a todas las mujeres nos pasa una vez al mes.

Ash tomó la receta, rojo de la vergüenza, porque era un poco tarde, pero al fin le había caído la teja de lo que estaba pasándole a su esposa.

—Y si puedes comprarle algo rico —le aconsejó la doctora guiñándole el ojo—, te irá mucho mejor.

El Campeón salió tras despedirse, con dirección a la farmacia; se encontraba bastante aturdido por lo que había comprendido, y aunque no entendía bien, recordaba a su madre decirle en algún tiempo.

" _Hay días, donde te veo y digo que suerte que eres hombre"_

No entendía bien porque le decía eso, ahora lo comprendió al ver a Misty. Él no pasaba por aquellas cosas, pero, de todas formas, su cuerpo también tenía reacciones que luego tenía que pagar como ahora, con un resfriado.

Se acercó hasta la dependiente de la farmacia y le pidió un sobre de té antigripal y le entregó la receta para comprar el remedio para Misty, le entregó ambas cosas y tras cancelar, Ash regresó a la casa sin antes pasar por una pastelería cerca del centro Pokémon.

…

Misty seguía viendo la televisión, al parecer estaba viendo una película dramática porque tenía los ojos rojos y muchos pañuelos desechables usados dispersos entre la manta y el piso. Ash ingresó, la observó, pero fue ignorado de lleno, negando con la cabeza, fue hacia la cocina a calentar agua para hacerse un par de té y poder tomarse su antigripal.

Llegó con una bandeja con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate junto a un té y se la dejó en la mesa de centro.

—Te traje esto —le dijo Ash con una sonrisa, Misty lo miró encantada por aquel detalle.

—¡Muchas gracias Ash! —dijo tomando el pastel y convidándole un pedacito de chocolate a ambos roedores.

—De nada, yo me hice mi antigripal, así que me iré a acostar un rato —le enseñó la caja—, y me dijeron que para tus dolores puedes tomar esto.

Misty tomó la caja y farfulló un par de cosas contra ella misma confundiendo a Ash.

—¡Yo tengo un par de estos en mi bolsa y se me olvido por completo! —se dijo pidiéndole a Ash que tomara la caja que tenía en su bolso. Éste subió a la habitación con su té y bajó con la única caja que encontró en la cartera de la pelirroja, se despidió antes de que ella pudiera ver que había bajado el despistado entrenador— Éstas son… —dijo mirando la caja que le había dado la doctora el día de los exámenes— los… —miró las escaleras, el plato de comida y luego nuevamente la caja que tenía en sus manos con una mueca.

…

Pikachu que descansaba a los pies de la cama despertó de golpe debido al sonido del timbre que nadie contestaba, se refregó sus ojitos y vio que Marill también estaba despierta, fastidiada por el timbre. El roedor eléctrico movió la pierna de su entrenador para que éste despertara, hasta que lo consiguió.

Ash fue tomando conciencia de la voz de su pokémon y del timbre de la casa, pero por más que tenía los ojos abiertos no era capaz de ver nada, llevó la mano a su rostro y tomó de ahí. un paño húmedo blanco quien le impedía la visión.

Ash miró aquella tela extrañado, pero luego vio a su esposa dormida a su lado con una fuente con agua junto a ella. ¿ _Sería que fue a hacerle compañía? ¿O que, al fin, estaba haciendo uso de su nueva posición?_

La observó dormir un par de segundo, cuando nuevamente el timbre lo sacó de su ensueño y colocándose un chaleco bajó a ver quién era tan insistente.

Tras abrir la puerta, observó a dos hombres bastantes desesperados, que al verlo preguntaron por él, los dejó pasar para que le dijeran que necesitaban.

—¡Leímos esto! —le entregó un diario donde Ash pudo ver la noticia de cuando junto a Misty ayudaron a rescatar a Noah, también ante la mención de que consiguieron ver la Flor de Azúcar— ¿Es cierto?

—Sí, esto pasó en Isla Tera —respondió Ash, doblando el diario para devolvérselos—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Esto es genial! —dijo uno de los hombres tras mirarse con él otro, ambos eran casi idénticos, solo que el que hablaba tenía barba— Soy Ichi, y él es mi hermano gemelo Ni, y venimos a solicitarle un favor oh gran campeón.

Ante la reverencia de ambos hermanos, Ash se sintió algo intimidado.

—Ayúdenos a encontrar a la pequeña Lucy antes de que la esposa del alcalde nos fusile.

—¿Pia? —recordó Ash lo dulce y amable que lucía la esposa del alcalde.

—Ella es encantadora —dijo Ni con una gota de sudor en la mejilla derecha—, hasta que se enoja, y nos dio la seguridad de su sobrinita y…

—¡Pero Ash está enfermo! —la voz de la pelirroja hizo que los tres la observaran a los pies de la escalera— No debería salir.

—¡Si ya me siento bien! —alardeó el moreno flexionando los brazos con sus puños en alto.

—Si vas, quiero acompañarte —le exigió.

Ash hizo una mueca y no respondió, permitiéndole a los hombres que explicaran a donde debía ir tomando asiento.

—Al norte de la isla se encuentra la cueva perdida, se llama así porque casi ninguna persona que va a ella regresa —ante aquellas palabras de Ni, Misty se aferró al brazo de Ash, éste solo la miró de reojo y prestó atención a los hermanos.

—Se dice que en el piso más bajo de aquella cueva se puede encontrar el tesoro Perdido —continuó Ichi mirando el diario que tenía en sus manos—, dicen que solo quien va sin intención de encontrarlo puede hallarlo.

—Entonces, si voy a esa cueva con la intención de encontrar a la pequeña y no el tesoro ¿éste aparecerá ante mí? —preguntó Ash.

—¡Es muy probable! —exclamó Ni emocionado, puesto que se veía la intención de Ash por ir en su ayuda— Además, sabemos que nuestra pequeña Lucy fue ahí a buscar un collar que perdió. Se dice que alguien lleva todo lo perdido a esa cueva, y ella creyendo que lo encontraría ahí…

—Entiendo —Ash se quedó pensante un par de segundos y se puso de pie—, de acuerdo, voy a ir —se giró hacia Misty—, pero tú te quedas.

—¿Por qué? —protestó la pelirroja, pero Ash colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su esposa con una sonrisa.

—Porque no es un buen día para ti —aquella mirada con esa sonrisa tan tierna hizo que el corazón de Misty se acelerada—, y si voy solo no tendría que estar preocupado por si te sientes mal en medio de la expedición, no podría perdonarme que sientas dolor o algo…

—De acuerdo —lo interrumpió también con una sonrisa—, me quedaré a esperarte, es una niña la que tienes que ayudar después de todo.

—Gracias —le dijo por la comprensión.

—Deberás llevar un pokémon con Surf para que puedas llegar a la cueva —le informó Ni, y Ash tomó prestada la pokébola de Gyarados.

—Si gusta —Ichi le habló a Misty—, podría acompañarnos a nosotros para que no se sienta sola —Misty estaba por declinar la oferta, pero—, vivimos en la pastelería de la Isla y…

—¡Voy! —contestó sin necesidad de más palabras.

Ash rió negando con la cabeza y fue por su mochila para la expedición.

Una vez al límite marino que daba hacia la cueva perdida, Misty habló con Gyarados para que cuidará de Ash, pero para su sorpresa el pokémon serpiente estaba feliz de acompañar al campeón.

—¡Te lo dije! —afirmó Ash acariciando a Gyarados— Él y yo, somos muy buenos amigos ahora.

—Increíble —susurró la chica y miró a Pikachu—, cuida a tu entrenador —le pidió— que no haga nada tonto para variar.

—¡Oye! —gritó Ash molesto.

—Cuídate —le pidió ahora a él, Ash sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, tengo que regresar —y tras guiñarle el ojo, se dirigió a los gemelos para que le dieran una foto de la pequeña Lucy, cuando Ash la tomó se quedó con el ojo cuadrado. La pequeña Lucy, no era tan pequeña.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Misty, pero Ash solo guardó la imagen en su bolsillo subiendo al lomo de Gyarados.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió ante la cara de confusión de la pelirroja.

Cuando Ash se alejó lo suficiente, Ni se acercó a Misty con una sonrisa.

—¿Le gusta el té de violetas con pastel de fresa? —le preguntó y Misty emocionada afirmó.

—¡Es nuestra especialidad! —comentó Ichi llevando a Misty a la pastelería.

—¡Genial! —afirmó ésta echándole una última mirada al mar donde Ash se alejaba con Gyarados y Pikachu.

…

Ash llegó hasta lo que parecía una pequeña montaña en medio del agua, descendió del pokémon acuático y tras agradecerle lo regresó a la pokébola. Pikachu saltó a su hombro y adelantaron los pasos hacia lo que parecía la entrada, una gran grieta en el medio de una gran roca.

Con cuidado atravesó gran parte de la cueva, no había nada más que una escalera de piedra. La bajó, y de nuevo, un piso vacío con una nueva escalera de piedra, decidió enfocarse solo en bajar las escaleras, puesto que Pikachu iba atento y no percibía nada extraño.

Fue como al décimo piso, que Ash empezó a escuchar unos sollozos que se empezaron a hacer más profundo conforme iba descendiendo los escalones.

—¿Lucy? —preguntó mientras terminaba de descender los escalones, en un rincón con un pequeño Cyndaquil había una joven de cabellos rojos abrazada a sí misma. Ash la reconoció por la fotografía.

—¡Cyndaquil! —asustada la chica de cabello rojos y ojos celestes, mandó a su compañero a defenderla, pero Pikachu saltó a conversar con el Pokémon del tipo fuego.

—¡Tranquila, soy Ash, el campeón de Kanto, me mandaron a buscarte! —ante la presentación la chica se levantó de golpe, y corrió a los brazos de Ash abrazándose a él.

—¡Tenía tanto miedo de quedarme aquí encerrada! —exclamó moviéndose de una forma que a Ash estaba incomodándole bastante debido a su delantera voluminosa.

—Bueno, pero ahora podemos salir y…

—¡No! —se separó de Ash interrumpiéndolo— No me iré de aquí hasta encontrar mi collar de perlas negras. Me las regalaron para mis quince años, no las puedo perder así tan fácilmente —protestó por lo que Ash suspiró llevando la mano derecha a su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, ¿ya buscaste en todos lados?

—Así es —afirmó con una mueca mostrándole el lugar donde había otra escalera para descender— Esa es la última escalera, pero no puedo cruzarla, hay algo que me prohíbe bajar y algo que me prohíbe subir también —comentó con una mueca, Ash observó la escalera por la que acaba de bajar y se percató que él tampoco podía subir de regreso.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó desesperado.

—Dicen que, en la cueva perdida, terminas perdido si no mantienes la calma, solo se puede avanzar y una vez que lleguemos al cuarto del tesoro perdido podremos regresar —le explicó Lucy con las manos tras ella.

—Pero yo no busco el tesoro, yo solo te buscaba a ti para volver a… —tras las palabras de Ash, la escalera empezó a brillar— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó adelantándose antes de que Lucy avanzara hacia la escalera— Déjame ver primero —tras la afirmación de la sobrina del alcalde, Ash descendió por las escaleras— ¡No hay nada, es seguro bajar, hay otra escalera!

—De acuerdo —ambos con Pikachu y Cyndaquil bajaron tres pisos más, hasta llegar al piso -14— Se supone que éste es el último piso —dijo Lucy recorriendo el lugar con su mirada, la cual no encontró más que la escalera por la que bajaron.

—No sé entonces que… —Ash fue interrumpido por Pikachu que bajó de su hombro totalmente alarmado, en un par de segundos, un grupo de unos diez Zubat invadieron la sala atacando con su supersónico— ¡Pikachu! —gritó Ash con las manos en sus oídos— ¡Haz algo! —el roedor eléctrico miró a su entrenador quien a duras penas se acercó a la chica para poder protegerla. Tras ver que no lastimaría a ninguno de los dos, soltó sus orejas y se preparó para lanzar un par de bolas voltio que dejaron chamuscado a los Zubat en el piso— ¡Eres genial Pikachu! —exclamó Ash, y miró a Lucy— ¿Estás bien?

—Si —dijo observando al campeón con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios—, me encuentro de maravilla.

—¡Entonces! —Ash hizo un aplauso esperando no recibir más ataques de pokémon cuando tras él algo empezó a brillar, volteó y vio frente a sus ojos un montón de joyas y distintas chucherías— ¡Apareció el tesoro! —exclamó Ash, al momento que Lucy se lanzó a revisar toda esa montaña de piedras preciosas en busca de sus perlas negras.

—¡Si estaban aquí! —festejó al mostrarle a Ash lo que había perdido— Eran de mi tatarabuela, tienen un valor muy importante —le explicó guardándolas en el bolsillo de su enterizo—. ¡Anda! —le pidió señalando la pila de cosas— Toma algo…

—¿Yo? —se señaló, ante la afirmación de Lucy, señaló la pila de cosas— ¿y por qué? —preguntó.

—En esta cueva se reúnen las cosas perdidas de los habitantes de isla Inta, se dicen que los Pokémon Fantasmas que rondan esta cueva traen sus tesoros aquí por eso la esconden ante quien la quiere, y aparece ante quien no la busca —se volvió a agachar observando las demás cosas que había— Si no tomas nada, pensarán que eres algo perdido dentro de esta cueva, y a menos que quieras quedarte aquí adentro… —antes de terminar de hablar, Ash ya estaba con Pikachu buscando que podría servirle.

Mientras Ash buscaba que podría servirle, vio un anillo muy bonito con una piedra celestre traslucido en forma de corazón.

—Qué bonito —comentó observándolo.

—Es un anillo de oro blanco con una aguamarina —exclamó encantada Lucy—. Yo sería feliz con uno de eso —aunque fue una gran indirecta, Ash solo lo encerró en su mano y se puso de pie.

—Entonces esto será —al decir esas palabras, un pequeño temblor abrió una puerta detrás del tesoro que no tardó en desvanecerse—Wow… —impactado por lo que vio, decidió que no había tiempo que perder— Veamos —ambos se acercaron a la abertura y se encontraron con…

—¡La salida! —dijo con los brazos en alto Lucy acercándose a Ash para abrazarlo— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Ash, eres mi héroe, gracias!

—Este ya… —trató de soltarse, pero esa mujer tenía fuerza— Es hora de volver, Ichi y Ni están preocupados por ti.

—Verdad —dijo con una sonrisa, pero aun así se aferró al brazo derecho del campeón—, vamos entonces.

Ash fastidiado por el apego de la mujer, tomó la pokébola de Gyarados y lo llamó. El Pokémon que había salido feliz de su encierro miró al entrenador de forma seria.

—No me mires así, solo me mandaron a buscarla —se excusó, aunque Gyarados no parecía muy contento de aquellas palabras. Ambos se montaron en él y empezó el camino de regreso, Pikachu subió hacia la cabeza de Gyarados y se puso a conversar con él, Ash deseó que estuviera abogando por él, pero los movimientos bruscos de la serpiente le indicaban que no estaba muy contento. Lo malo del asunto era que aquellos movimientos de Gyarados hacían que Lucy se aferrara aún más a Ash.

Mientras que el campeón solo esperaba llegar a tierra firme.

…

Misty seguía en la pastelería encantada de todo lo que había comido, se sentía tranquila, feliz y casi había olvidado que tenía a su marido con gripe en algún lado de la isla Inta.

Estaba riéndose con Ichi y Ni que les contaban algunos de sus tips de cocina, cuando entró Lucy tomando del brazo a Ash quien estaba avergonzado de aquella situación.

—¡Lucy! —tanto Ichi como Ni dejaron a Misty en la mesa para ir a abrazar a la joven.

—¡Mi pequeña Lucy! —dijo Ni moviéndola en el abrazo.

—¿Qué tiene de pequeña? —balbuceó Misty, pero su atención pasó de la crecida niña al amarre que ésta ejercía sobre su marido.

—¡Por cierto! —la mujer de cabellos rojos, apegó a Ash contra su cuerpo y puso su cabeza en el hombro derecho de éste— ¡Gracias por mandarme un príncipe encantador a rescatarme!

—Te voy a dar príncipe encantador —seguía balbuceando la pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado, evitando así la mirada de su marido, que la buscaba con la esperanza de ser liberado de aquella acosadora.

—¡Creo que ya sé quién me acompañará a mi baile que tengo en isla Prima en una semana! —miró a Ash quien asustado la observaba— ¿Verdad que me acompañaras?

—En una semana tengo que estar en isla Sétima —le explicó éste, nuevamente buscando la mirada de su esposa, pero no la encontró, así que con una mueca trató de separarse de la chica—, estaré muy ocupado para poder acompañarte, ¿Si buscas a alguien más?

—¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo! —protestó con un tono tan caprichoso que la vena que latía en la frente de Misty creció hasta que ya no lo aguantó.

—¡Bueno ya niñita! —ante la voz de Misty todos se silenciaron y la observaron, la líder de gimnasio se abrió pasó y de un jalón separó a Ash de Lucy para pararse delante de Ash y hacer que éste la abrazara por la cintura— ¡Estás hablando de mi marido, así que por favor ubícate!

—¿Perdón? —Lucy no podía creer lo que oía— ¿Tú eres su esposa?

—Si lo es —afirmó Ash encantado de la posición en la que Misty lo había puesto porque podía sentir muy bien su perfume… Sustancia que aún creía que eran hechizos para convertir a los hombres en zombie, porque así se sentía en ese momento.

—¡Acaso no notaste esto! —Misty levantó un poco la mano izquierda de Ash y le enseñó la alianza que cargaba éste en el dedo anular.

—Si la noté, pero pensé que a Ash le gustaban los anillos, como tomó uno en —al notar la cara de nervios del campeón tras Misty, y de la mirada de curiosidad y rareza de la líder, Lucy cambió de tema— Ichi, Ni, ¡miren! —sacó el collar de perlas de su bolsillo— ¡Es mío otra vez!

—¡Qué bueno! —afirmaron estos aliviados de no sufrir por el regaño de la señora Pia.

—¡Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos! —dijo Misty sin darle tiempo a Ash a nada pasándole a Marill— Que bueno que recuperaron a su pequeña Lucy y ojalá encuentres pareja para tu baile, espero que pasen buenas noches —el sarcasmo era tan latente en las palabras de Misty que Ash solo sonrió y se despidió de un gesto de la mano, sin decir mucho, cargando a ambos roedores.

En cuanto salieron de la pastelería, Ash supo que ahora la iba a sufrir, pero no. La chica no dijo ni una palabra en el trayecto hacia la cabaña, ni siquiera cuando Ash le regresó la pokébola de Gyarados.

—¿Cómo te sientes de tu resfriado? —preguntó en cuanto cruzaron la puerta y Ash sintió al fin que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

—Bien, no he estornudado ni una sola vez —le informó con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno Ash —le dijo y corrió la mirada— ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato aquí abajo sola? —Ash la miró confundido— Te encargo a Marill… —sin decirle más nada se dejó caer en el sillón y Ash subió con ambas criaturas.

—Buenas noches Misty.

—Buenas noches Ash.

En cuanto el moreno de cabellos oscuros subió las escaleras, Misty suspiró pesadamente.

—Entonces, si analizó bien todo esto…

…

— _¡Ahhh que linda, realmente debes amar a tu esposo para estar preguntándonos tantos tips de cocina! —le había dicho Ni con una sonrisa, ella había querido negarlo, pero no pudo._

— _Tienes en la mirada ese brillo que lo dice todo —acotó Ichi también sonriéndole— ¡El amor no se puede ocultar!_

…

—¿Será por eso que me siento así últimamente con Ash? —apoyó la mano derecha en su pecho— Ash otra vez me gusta… —se cruzó de brazos pensante— Pero, ¿Por qué siento que es algo más? ¿Por qué siento que ahora hay algo diferente?

Cerró los ojos y movió los labios fruncidos de un lado a otro, tratando de analizar que estaba pasando por su cabeza, o, mejor dicho, en su corazón.

…

Por otro lado, más bien, escaleras arriba Ash se había dejado caer sobre la cama observando el anillo de oro blanco y una preciosa aguamarina en forma de corazón.

—¿Qué haré contigo, anillo? —le preguntó mientras lo movía entre los dedos índice y pulgar derecho— ¿Será buena idea dárselo a Misty así porque sí o espero un momento indicado para ello?

Suspiró pesadamente.

El amor era algo tan complicado…

…

Amor… esa palabra tan corta que abarcaba tantas cosas…

Misty abrió los ojos del susto que aquello le provocaba.

Se había enamorado de su marido.

Se había enamorado de Ash.


	22. Día 21

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 10 de Agosto 2015**

 **Resubida: 4 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 21~**

* * *

Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, solo sabía que el sueño se le había ido y no podía dejar de pensar en el descubrimiento que había tenido horas atrás.

Se había enamorado, había conseguido lo que no quería. Algo que, sin dudas, arruinaba totalmente sus planes a futuro, esos planes donde era solo ella y los Pokémon, como siempre, por siempre.

Se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina, y tras sentarse en una silla apoyó la frente sobre la helada madera de la mesa.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo golpeando su frente contra la madera— ¿Por qué me pasó esto? —se sentó en la silla y sacudió su cabeza— ¡No Misty! Si ya lograste matar aquellos dizques sentimientos que tenías por Ash, puedes hacerlo otra vez. ¡Si, eso! —se dijo decidida mirando hacia al frente, a la nada en específico. Pero la seguridad no duró mucho— Pero… —volvió a apoyar la frente en la mesa— ¿por qué Ash siempre cambia todos mis planes?

…

Escaleras arriba, los azotes de la cabeza de la pelirroja contra la mesa, despertaron al moreno que se había quedado dormido sobre la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados observó para ambos lados notando la ausencia de su esposa, observó el reloj de su móvil, eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Refregándose los ojos bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, ahí la vio darse un golpe contra la mesa y después lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla.

¿Le pasaría algo?

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella pose derrotada de su esposa, era algo memorable, sin dudas. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la cocina a calentar agua para un té.

Aquella acción sorprendió muchísimo a la pelirroja que no creía lo que veía ante ella.

—No te quedaste dormida ni soy una visión —dijo Ash abriendo el aparador de las tazas— ¿Quieres un té? —le preguntó.

—Bueno —respondió ésta mirándolo con una mueca. ¿Cómo podría decidir cuál de los caminos tomar? Se miró las manos mientras Ash preparaba las tazas, la izquierda era el camino seguro a casa, donde tras regresar, volvería a ser todo como antes, ella y sus Pokémon contra el mundo que quisiera derrotarlos. Un plan de vida sin contratiempos, relajado, y dependiendo de ella al ciento por ciento.

Por otro lado, miró su mano derecha, si escogía el camino hacia Ash, hacia ese hombre que no lograba entender completamente pero que, sin embargo, le había demostrado que podía ser una persona tierna y cariñosa, y sobre todo, muy pendiente de todo lo que a ella le pase. Aunque se sentía cómoda con él, aquella vida sería muy agitada, tormentosa y su futuro no dependería solo de ella, sino también de los planes y decisiones de Ash.

—Son más de las dos de la madrugada, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? —la voz de Ash que se había sentado frente a ella, la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Ash tenía que ponerse así de lindo con ella? ¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo el joven petulante, pesado, insoportable que era cuando viajaban juntos? Seguramente porque el tiempo había pasado, y no en vano. Y en Ash, Misty levantó la mirada para observarlo, realmente no había pasado en vano.

—Solo pensaba —respondió con un suspiro.

—No es bueno pensar antes de ir a dormir, te corta el sueño —le aconsejó levantándose por el sonido del agua, sirvió ambas tazas y le extendió la de Misty— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Creo que sí, tengo una duda con respecto a tu vida —le dijo y Ash se acomodó en la silla bastante curioso de lo que quisiera saber.

—¡Dispara! —le dijo en señal de que podía preguntar lo que quisiera.

—¿Tu vida ahora es siempre así? —Ash inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha— Digo, ahora que eres campeón y viajas, ¿siempre es así, llegas, pasan cosas y haces tu trabajo?

—No, para nada —negó Ash, Misty festejó en su cabeza, si Ash ahora le decía que su vida era agitada, cansada y horrible, ella podría darle más puntos a su vida segura en el gimnasio—. Esto ha estado mucho mejor.

—¿Qué? —dijo la pelirroja mirándola incrédula de lo que acababa de oír— ¿Mejor? ¿En qué sentido?

—Por lo general, ahora que viajo como Campeón, mi vida es muy tranquila, o sea llego a las cabañas u hoteles, preparo mi presentación y cuando no entreno para alguna demostración, simplemente duermo todo el día y solo me levanto para comer algo. ¿No te dije antes que por eso limpio las cabañas? Tengo todo gratis, y como tengo tiempo de sobra siempre, puedo dejar todo en condiciones, salvo que sea un hotel, ahí no me lo permiten —le contó con gracia.

Ok, eso no le había salido como esperaba.

—Ya veo —dijo con una mueca, se acercó la taza de té y bebió un sorbo— ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? —preguntó aprovechando la buena disposición de Ash.

—Adelante —dijo éste levantando la taza.

—¿Cuándo supiste que la pequeña Lucy no era tan pequeña? —el pestañeo recurrente, le dio a entender a Ash que era una pregunta tramposa. Su vida, seguro, dependía de aquella respuesta.

—En cuanto me dieron la foto antes de subir a Gyarados —respondió y Misty lo miró de reojo—, por cierto, volví a pelear con él, no le gustó nada verme con Lucy sobre él.

—Mis Pokémon saben lo que es lealtad —dijo entre dientes.

—Perdóneme usted, esposa mía —dijo Ash dejando la taza y elevando su dedo índice derecho—, pero yo soy un hombre fiel.

—Ay sí tú… —Misty se cruzó de brazos— Hombre fiel…

—¡Es verdad! —afirmó el campeón poniéndose de pie— ¡Pikachu puede corroborártelo! —ante la mueca de Misty, Ash supo que había conseguido que quitará esa tontería de su mente— Yo nunca vería a ninguna otra mujer —susurró para sí mismo— no podría… —estuvieron un par de segundos en silencio hasta que al verla una vez más soltó decidido— ¡Ahora por desconfiar de tu marido vas a tener que compensarme!

—¿Ah sí, y cómo? —preguntó alzando su ceja derecha.

—¡Hoy vamos a tener una cita! —le informó.

—¿Una cita? —eso si no se lo esperaba.

—Sí, tú y yo tendremos una cita y será un gran día.

—¿Estás seguro? —aunque preguntó aquello, estaba emocionada.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó Ash extendiendo los brazos hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo— ¡Estamos juntos, ¿cómo no?!

El corazón de Misty se aceleró a sobremanera. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordarse que estaban actuando como personas enamoradas, aunque, ¿realmente estaban actuando?

—De acuerdo —dijo la chica afirmando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a la una en la entrada del centro Pokémon? —propuso Ash confundiéndola— ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué vernos en un lugar X si vivimos juntos? —ante las palabras de Misty Ash suspiró como si estuviera rogando por paciencia e iluminación.

—¡Mujer! —apoyó la mano en la mesa y lanzando su cuerpo hacia delante continuó— En las citas se supone que la pareja se reúne en un punto X, y salen y la pasan bien, ¿No has tenido nunca una cita?

—No tengo tiempo para eso —respondió ofendida de la nada, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, pero parece que tú sí.

—Uy esta chica —protestó Ash dejándose caer en la silla, una vez más— ¿Qué parte de que no he pensado en chicas antes en mi vida, no te entra en la cabeza? ¡Deberías agradecer que seas la primera con quien quiero hacer esto! —levantó la taza y también se levantó él— Aunque si no quieres, con un simple no gracias es suficiente —y antes de que Ash dijera algo más Misty se levantó negando, se paró delante de él con una sonrisa y tras quitarle la taza y dejarla a un lado, lo abrazó— ¿Y esto qué es?

—Solo abrázame, ¿Quieres?

—De acuerdo, señora pesada —Ash la abrazó—. Y ya vayamos a dormir que mañana en la noche partimos a Isla Exta.

…

El reloj de la casa marcaba pasada las doce del día por un par de minutos, escaleras arriba el Pokémon de agua, Marill, observaba confundida como su entrenadora tenía varias de sus prendas sobre la cama sin lograr decidir que ponerse.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo de golpe lanzando una de sus prendas contra la cama hecha un bollo— ¡Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba! ¿Qué me pongo? ¿A dónde iremos? —se pegó con el puño cerrado en la frente— ¡Debí preguntarle eso, antes de que se fuera!

Marill saltó a la cama y observando las prendas de su entrenadora empezó a botar varias al piso— ¿Qué haces? —la regañó, pero el Pokémon siguió actuando como si no la hubiera oído— ¡Marill!

Ante el llamado, la ratona observó con una sonrisa a su entrenadora, fue hasta su cartera y tomó una pokébola, liberando de ella a Psyduck.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —gruñó tratando de recuperar la pokébola del pato— ¡Dame Marill!

Mientras ella jugaba a que Misty la lograra atrapar por la habitación, ésta hablaba de algo con Psyduck, éste hizo una sonrisa enorme y observó la ropa de su entrenadora, bastante sonrojado.

—¡¿Qué traman ustedes dos?! —y cuando se acercó al pato que había tomado varias de sus prendas, solo quedaba sobre la cama su short negro y una camisa amarilla sin mangas que había usado en isla Prima, Marill se acercó con las balerinas que ésta tenía en su maleta— ¿Quieren que me ponga esto? —tras la afirmación de ambos Pokémon, la chica hizo una mueca— ¿Por algo especial? —sus Pokémon le hicieron varios gestos de desagrado a algunas prendas que ahora estaban en el piso— Bueno, esto es ropa cómoda en todo caso —y ante aquella frase sonrió por al fin comprender a sus Pokémon— ¡Ah! ¿Eligieron esto por la comodidad? —tras la afirmación, ésta recuperó la confianza en esas ropas— En todo caso, Ash seguramente quiere hacer cosas que no podría hacer con vestidos o zapatos —se agachó y los abrazó a ambos— ¡Gracias!

…

Ash observó la hora en su celular, faltaban un par de minutos para la una de la tarde y no había señal de su esposa por ningún lado. ¿Qué era esta incertidumbre que sentía? ¿Acaso era ansias? La ansiedad de la espera parecía quemarle la boca del estómago, mientras miraba hacia todos lados esperando por alguna señal de Misty.

Pikachu desde el hombro de su entrenador le daba ánimos para que no decaiga.

—¡Llegué con minutos de sobra! —festejó una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que Ash girara sobre sus pies para observar a la recién llegada, su ropa era cómoda, y su cabello estaba tomado en una cola alta un poco hacia el lado, así como se peinaba cuando era una niña. Sonrió de forma ladeada al verla— ¿Qué sucede?

—Estás perfecta —le dijo por lo que Misty se miró la ropa y luego miró a Ash bastante confundida— ¡Tendremos un día de aventura, tu look viene perfecto!

Misty sonrió y agradeció mentalmente a sus Pokémon por la sugerencia.

—¡Bien Ash Ketchum! —levantó un poco los brazos y los bajó para apegarlos a su cuerpo haciéndolos sonar— Soy toda suya esta tarde, ¿A dónde vamos?

Ash apretó los labios negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos a ir a un lugar muy entretenido —le informó y se acercó tanto como para que sus labios quedaran a escasos milímetros de la oreja derecha de Misty— y eso de ser mía toda la tarde se oyó interesante.

Misty se ruborizó hasta que parecía un tomate, quería mandar a su marido a la punta del monte más alto de la región, pero no podía, había gente en la calle y Ash se estaba aprovechando de eso.

 _De acuerdo, ya le haría pagar aquella osadía._

Ingresaron al centro Pokémon a dejar a sus pequeños para que descansaran mientras ellos tenían su cita.

—Antes que nada —Ash se paró delante de Misty tras salir del centro—, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —le hizo un gesto con la mano para que perdiera cuidado—, solo me molesta el primer día, al segundo ya casi siempre me olvida que lo tengo.

—De acuerdo —miró su mano y la de la pelirroja de reojo, ya había tomado su mano antes, pero por alguna razón le costaba ahora, con algo de miedo, bajó su mano y la chocó con la de Misty para tomarla después—. Vamos entonces.

Pasearon por varios lugares de la isla, hasta que Ash la guío por un sendero de árboles que la asustaron un poco.

— No hay un bosque por ahí, ¿verdad? —preguntó deteniendo a Ash al aferrarse con ambos brazos al de él.

—Claro que no —hizo un movimiento para recuperar su brazo—, no te llevaría a algo así, vamos a lo que está detrás de los árboles —le informó.

Caminaron un par de pasos más y apareció delante de ellos, un enorme acantilado.

—¡Vamos a ir allá! —le indicó lo alto del acantilado, el cual estaba separado de la isla por el mar.

—¿Vamos a hacer parapente? —preguntó Misty llevando la mano derecha a su boca.

—¿Qué dices? —Ash afirmó con un movimiento de cejas— ¿Te animas o te acobardas?

—¡Hasta la pregunta ofende, señor Ketchum! —dijo la chica, pero se puso seria.

—¿Qué? —Ash observó el gesto de confusión de la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo vamos a cruzar si no tenemos un Pokémon de agua? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos— No me digas que se te olvido.

—Hasta la pregunta ofende, señora Ketchum —respondió imitándola— Se supone que lo planeé todo, y —no pudo terminar de hablar porque frente a él se acercaban dos kayaks desde el acantilado hacia la isla.

—¡Lo sentimos señor Ketchum! —se disculparon ambos, en cuanto dejaron los Kayak— Nos atrasamos por el tema del viento, pero ya todo está listo.

—¡Entonces subamos! —los dos hombres subieron a uno, y Ash con Misty al otro.

—Así que iremos en Kayak —Misty tomó el remo con una sonrisa.

—Si hay aventuras en una isla, no puede faltar el kayak —Ash tomó el remo y juntos salieron tras los hombres que ya se habían adelantaron. Tras un par de minutos, llegaron a una escalera hechas de roca donde subieron hasta que quedaron sobre el acantilado.

—¡Wow! —Misty observó el lugar con la mano sobre sus ojos— Esto se ve magnifico.

—¡Y se sentirá mejor cuando nos lancemos hacia allá! —le explicó Ash enseñándole un pequeño islote que había a la izquierda del acantilado— Ahí va a continuar nuestra cita.

—Vaya —sonrió de lado—, tienes todo bien planeado.

—Ni creas que me pasé buena parte de la noche y toda esta mañana planeando esto para ti —comentó, pero era claro por sus gestos que eso había hecho.

—Estoy sorprendida, ¿qué te puedo decir?

—¿Qué lo disfrutarás? —sugirió.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos hombres que le habían acercado el kayak anteriormente, les prepararon el parapente para que estos pudieran colocarse los seguros sin problemas.

—¡Esto va a ser emocionante! —exclamó Ash cuando terminó de acomodar los lentes que le entregaron.

—Si lo sé —dijo Misty colocándose sus gafas—, pero no te emociones mucho —le pidió acomodándose, ya que ella estaba apegada frente a él—, porque podré sentirlo.

El Campeón incomodo se sonrojó bastante, Misty lo sabía así que rio triunfante, al momento que le daban las indicaciones para lanzarse.

Retrocedieron un poco y luego se lanzaron tomando la brisa marina que elevó el parapente por sobre el acantilado y el mar.

Ambos estaban maravillados con la amplia visión del océano que tenían ante ellos, lo enorme que se veía isla Inta y lo paradisiaco del islote al que iban acercándose cubierto de distintos tonos que le daban las flores que lo rodeaba.

El parapente empezó a moverse cuando fueron llegando a su destino, y éstos acompañaron con sus cuerpos el movimiento para ir descendiendo, una vez que tocaron tierra firme, nuevamente los mismos sujetos esperaban por ellos.

—Señores Ketchum —uno de los hombres, el de cabello largo, se acercó a ambos para desabrocharle los seguros—, permítanme quitarles esto.

Una vez que Ash y Misty fueron desprendidos del parapente, apareció el otro hombre, de cabellos cortos.

—Dejamos todo listo, nosotros nos retiramos —con una reverencia dejaron a la pareja sola llevándose con ellos, el parapente.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Misty con una sonrisa mirando a Ash.

—Es un detallito —dijo Ash con un gesto de sus dedos de poco.

Cuando avanzaron un poco más en la pequeña isla, Misty fue viendo encantada las flores con las que se encontraban, incluso ni le molestó el par de Butterfree, ni los Cotonne que flotaban sobre esas coloridas flores ya que el sonido de fondo del mar, hacía que esa escena fuera sacada de una novela romántica, de esas bien cursis que a ella le gustaba leer a escondidas.

Ash detuvo la marcha cuando llegaron prácticamente a la mitad del islote, ahí había puesto una manta cuadrille blanca con roja y una canasta.

—¿Esto es un picnic en el medio de la nada? —preguntó Misty con una sonrisa, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Así es —afirmó Ash con las manos en su cintura—, es un lugar paradisiaco en uno de los lugares más bellos del mundo, con la mujer más bella del mundo.

—Oh —Misty llevó ambas manos a su rostro para no empezar a reír— ¡Ash me llamó bella! —exclamó aguantándose las carcajadas— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Tu humor no me va a arruinar el día, y mejor, retiro lo dicho, señora Gloom —le respondió enseñándole la lengua, mientras se agachaba hacia la manta.

—Pero este Gloom puede volverse un lindo Bellossom —dijo con voz tierna, sentándose en la manta.

—Te veo más cara de Vileplume —soltó Ash acercándose a la canasta, Misty frunció los labios maldiciéndolo por lo bajo—. Veamos —abrió la canasta y empezó a sacar diversos potes con sándwiches, aceitunas, ensaladas, huevos, el servicio, dos copas y una botella de vino—. No te emociones con ella —le dijo agitándola un poco en su mano derecha, Misty se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

—No creo emocionarme tanto como tú en el parapente amorcito —Ash se sonrojó ferozmente ocultando la mirada de su esposa—, te dije que podría sentirte, y vaya que lo hice. Deberías aprender a controlarte más.

—Si vieras cuanto me he estado controlando —susurró para él.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Misty, pero Ash negó con la cabeza.

—No, mejor comamos —dijo abriendo los potes con comida.

Comieron en total silencio, Ash tenía la mirada desviada hacia las flores, mientras Misty lo observaba de reojo un tanto culpable de haber provocado que Ash no pudiera mirarle a la cara, así que decidió romper con esa situación.

—¿Cómo hallaste este lugar? —le preguntó, el campeón solo movió un poco su cabeza, no tanto como para mirarla.

—Me lo comentó el alcalde y lo arreglé todo con la computadora —le respondió un tanto pensante—, puse como acceder a lugares en isla Inta, y el buscador hizo el resto.

—Se me olvidaba que ahora eres un experto en tecnología —comentó Misty con un tanto de malicia, pero aun así no consiguió que Ash la mirara.

—Tomé un par de cursos de manejo de dispositivos tecnológicos para poder desarrollar bien mi trabajo —ante aquella respuesta tan fría, la pelirroja se indignó completamente

— Así no se puede —protestó mordiendo el sándwich que tenía en la mano.

—¿Así no se puede qué? —preguntó Ash aún sin mirarla, pero levantando un poco la mano derecha— ¿Hacer algo lindo para ti? Porque eso sí, la verdad no se puede.

—¡Oye! —Misty se levantó un poco quedando de rodillas sobre la manta— No es mi culpa que te andes molestando por todo.

—¿No es tu culpa? —al fin Ash se había dignado a mirarla, y la imitó en la posición— ¿Estás segura que no es tu culpa? Pues déjame recordarte que desde que salimos del Centro Pokémon no has hecho otra cosa más que decir cosas que arruinan todo el momento —se cruzó de brazos al ver que la líder de gimnasio se quedó sin argumentos por lo cual discutir—, así que no me pidas que esté como si nada.

—Dijiste que mi humor no te iba a arruinar el día —le recordó ésta bajando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas.

—Tienes razón —Ash también volvió a sentarse—, no dejaré que me arruines el día —sacudió la cabeza y buscó el saca corcho para destapar la botella de vino, y servir ambas copas, le entregó una a Misty y levantó la suya— Brindemos —le propuso.

—¿Por? —preguntó confundida levantando su copa.

—Brindemos —pensó un poco y con una sonrisa tan radiante continuó— por tu hermoso humor que nos acompaña hoy día.

—¿Por mi qué? —gruñó, pero Ash la detuvo inmediatamente levantando la palma de su mano— ¿Qué?

Ash solo hizo un gesto de silencio llevando el dedo índice izquierdo a los labios y extendió la copa hacia ella. Misty frunció los labios, pero chocó su copa con la de él, maldiciéndolo lo suficiente para que le alcanzara en todas sus reencarnaciones.

Después del brindis, y con comida en sus estómagos, Misty se recostó a mirar el cielo azul, hacía mucho que no se daba el tiempo de contemplarlo, Ash también la imitó dejándose caer de espalda, quedando su cabeza muy cerca de la de la chica.

Aunque ellos estaban en silencio, el sonido de los Pokémon que jugueteaban entre los arbustos de flores, o incluso el mismo sonido del océano los relajaba al punto de que ambos estaban por quedarse dormidos. Claro, a no ser porque Misty empezó a reírse de la nada, haciendo que Ash se incorporara un poco para poder verla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, ésta solo señaló la nube sobre sus cabezas que parecía un Bellossom.

—¡Mira ese se parece a mí! —le dijo indicando la nube.

—Eso se parece más a Bellossom que a Gyarados —comentó Ash levantándose para quedar apoyado sobre sus manos.

—Muy gracioso —refunfuñó, para luego seguir observando las nubes, hasta que aburrida de esa posición se estiró y se sentó también imitando a su marido—. Este lugar es tan tranquilo que te da ganas de quedarte aquí para no pensar en nada de los insoportables problemas que tengo en las islas y en Kanto —Ash movió su cabeza un poco para observarla hacer una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Crees que no puedes con los problemas? —le preguntó por lo que ella lo miró sorprendida— ¿Crees que mejor hubiera sido que te fueras a encerrar al gimnasio mientras yo estaba aquí? —bajó la cabeza y se sentó cruzando las piernas— ¿A eso se debía la pregunta de la madrugada? ¿Crees que solo te causo problemas? —Misty corrió la mirada apretando los labios— Creo que eso ya me lo respondió —dijo corriendo la mirada hacia los Pokémon.

Misty lo miró nuevamente y se movió para quedar sentada a su lado, sorprendiéndolo cuando colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho masculino.

—No todo es culpa tuya, como tú me dijiste al inicio de todo esto, nos involucra a ambos…

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Ash volviendo la mirada hacia ella cuando ésta se aferró a su brazo.

—¿Te acuerdas que en pueblo Paleta te dije que tenía miedo? —cuando escuchó que Ash le afirmaba, continuó cerrando los ojos— Pues ahora que los días van pasando, siento más miedo que antes…

—¿Por qué? —Misty se soltó y ambos quedaron frente a frente en silencio, aunque las palabras ardían en las cuerdas vocales de ambos ninguno era capaz de decir nada. Ash solo se puso de pie, y la tomó por los hombros para que también lo hiciera.

—Ash… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que los labios de éste la silenciaran por un par de segundos.

—Los problemas de mañana veámoslo mañana —le dijo, pero no le dio tiempo a responder ya que fue nuevamente atrapada por los labios de Ash quien le afirmaba con ambas manos el rostro.

Las manos de la pelirroja se movían sin saber qué hacer, hasta que cediendo ante lo que sentía, las entrelazó en la nuca de su marido quien aprovechó para bajar la mano derecha hacia la espalda de su esposa y apegarla a él.

Estuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que el sonido del celular de la pelirroja la hizo detener.

—Déjalo sonar —le susurró Ash tratando de atrapar sus labios otra vez, pero ésta bajó las manos hasta el pecho de éste para poder separarse.

—Es la alarma de mis remedios —le dijo separándose de él, Ash quedó ahí parado hasta que la mano que antes sostenía el rostro de Misty, cayó balanceándose al costado del cuerpo, subió la mano derecha al rostro y ahogó un grito en el puño, mientras se alejaba un poco, _¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?_

Su corazón latía a mil por horas y estaba seguro que el de ella igual.

La pelirroja quien agachada frente a su bolso buscaba su celular para silenciarlo, tenía las mejillas acaloradas y una sensación de hormigueo en sus labios, vio por sobre su hombro como Ash se alejaba a paso apresurado del lugar en donde estaban, suspiró quitando la pastilla de su dispensar y lo guardó, se acercó a la canasta buscando algo para tomar y se tragó la pastilla.

Cuando Ash regresó, se agachó frente a la cesta y comenzó a guardar todo.

—Es hora de volver, aún no hicimos las maletas —le recordó, por lo que Misty solo afirmó con la cabeza ayudándole a guardar todo.

Tras una llamada, Ash fue con Misty hasta el límite de la isla donde llegaría el transporte que los regresaría a isla Inta, iban en un silencio incomodo, por lo que Misty llevó las manos tras ella y sonrió al ver la lancha en la lejanía con dirección a ellos.

—Esto para ser nuestra primera cita, ha sido como de pelicula —le susurró casi al oído, Ash la miró sorprendido—, y el cierre de ésta fue lo mejor —cerró los ojos con una sonrisa más amplia—. Ojalá se repita antes de que se terminen los treinta días.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó sintiendo como sus latidos aumentaba de frecuencia.

—Claro que sí —afirmó ésta con la cabeza—, sin dudas, eres como una caja de Pandora, no sé con qué me voy a encontrar, pero hasta ahora, han sido cosas tan increíbles, como bonitas —dejó de mirarlo—, dijiste que quieres que sea un mes de bellos recuerdos y ya estoy ansiosa de saber con qué más me voy a encontrar… ¡Mira! —señaló la lancha que llegó frente a ellos— ya vinieron por nosotros.

Ash afirmó con una simple sonrisa, pero por dentro, su emoción era mucho mayor.

…

Cuando ambos llegaron a la cabaña estaba cerca de anochecer, el azul celeste del cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y para sorpresa de ambos, en la puerta de entrada había una señora de unos cincuenta años esperándolos.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Ash acercándosele con algo de cuidado.

—¡Hasta que regresan muchachitos! —se quejó la señora asustando un tanto al campeón que retrocedió un par de pasos— Llevo casi dos horas esperando por ustedes.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Misty al ver a su marido ocultarse tras ella.

—Soy Rita, y me enviaron de la central para encargarme de la limpieza de la cabaña, mientras ustedes terminan con sus maletas, mañana van a ocuparla y tengo que tenerla limpia —le entregó su credencial a Misty.

—Ya veo —indicó Misty tras observar el carnet y regresárselo, tomó la llave para poder entrar a la cabaña—, venga conmigo, pase —abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la señora que prácticamente enseguida empezó a limpiar la casa.

Ash y Misty subieron a su habitación a empezar a acomodar su ropa, pero cuando subieron…

—Ups —la pelirroja llevó su mano a la nuca al ver toda su ropa desparramada por todos lados—. Olvidé que dejé esto así antes de salir.

—Vaya —Ash estaba impresionado del desorden causado por su amiga, más se agachó y tomó las prendas echándoselas al antebrazo izquierdo—, deja ayudarte.

—Gracias —dijo avergonzada.

—Parece que estabas indecisa porque ropa usar —comentó al levantar el vestido amarillo que Misty había usado en la conferencia de antiguos miembros del Consejo.

—No sabía a dónde íbamos a ir —le recordó tomando su maleta para ir echando doblada la ropa—, así que fue difícil, lo admito —dijo abriendo la maleta para dejar lo que Ash le iba pasado.

—Pero será aburrido si la próxima vez te digo a donde vamos —protestó el Campeón por lo que Misty lo miró y soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza— ¿Qué?

—No te preocupes que contigo sé que siempre tengo que ir de zapatillas y ropa cómoda —aquel comentario dejó a Ash mirándola fijamente, si eso creía ella, podría ser sorprendida una vez más en cualquier momento.

Tras terminar con las maletas, fueron interrumpidos por la señora Rita que venía a cambiar sábanas.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos —le informó Ash tomando ambas maletas.

—Tengan buen viaje —les dijo la señora, con una reverencia simple, mientras seguía con su trabajo.

—Que esté bien —se despidió Misty entregándole la llave de la cabaña—, gracias por la ayuda.

—Es mi trabajo —afirmó sacudiendo las almohadas tras quitarles las fundas.

Misty tomó las flores que le habían regalado y bajó tras Ash, que hacia equilibrio en las escaleras con ambas maletas. Salieron de la casa, echándole un último vistazo a su residencia en isla Inta donde tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

…

Avanzaron por las calles hacia el centro Pokémon por sus amigos donde comieron algo y a las nueve de la noche, estaban subiendo al Ferry que los llevaría a isla Exta.

—¡Solo quedan dos islas! —exclamó Misty dejándose caer sentada en la cama que ocuparían esa noche luego de salir del baño con el piyama.

—Y en isla Setima hay que buscar a los señores Kyle y Sophie —le recordó Ash.

—Es verdad —comentó Misty acariciando a Marill que había subido a su regazo—. Por cierto, ¿te dijeron a qué hora llegamos mañana?

—Llegamos al mediodía si no hay mayor contratiempo —Ash extendió sus brazos hacia arriba— Voy a tener una demostración en isla Exta, y estaba pensando —se agachó hasta quedar frente a Misty, quien se sorprendió de tenerlo hincado frente a ella— ¿Quieres que tú y yo…?

—¿Qué tú y yo? —preguntó Misty adelantando su cuerpo un poco hacia su esposo.

—¿Tengamos una batalla de demostración?

—Ah —la pelirroja rascó su mejilla corriendo la mirada—, claro, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena batalla.

—¡Ya genial! —se puso de pie justo cuando sonó su celular— Es Janice… —ante la mención del nombre, su esposa frunció el ceño y se concentró en su Pokémon.

—Ya de acuerdo —le dijo por el celular—, ok Janice, nos vemos mañana entonces en la isla. No sé —negó con la cabeza—, no me gustan tus sorpresas —ante esa palabra Misty se puso de pie, curiosa de saber que tanto le decía esa mujer a su marido—. Ya, hasta mañana.

—¿Qué quería? —la voz de Misty apenas Ash bajó el celular hizo que éste se asustara un poco— ¿Eh?

—Relax mujer —le pidió pasando la mano por su oído—, solo me dijo que estará esperándonos en el puerto mañana y que baje preparado porque está con una visita.

—Mientras no sea una de esas fans locas que quieren tenerte amarrado en su cama, no hay problema —ante la conjetura de Misty, Ash la miró aterrado, pero decidió ignorarla para poder acostarse a dormir.

—Durmamos, ¿quieres? —le dijo abriendo las sabanas para poder acostarse— Anoche no dormimos mucho con tu desvelo.

—Es verdad —Misty soltó a Marill para que se acomodara con Pikachu en las almohadas que le dejaron a un lado de la cama y se acostó también— Prometo esta noche dejarte dormir.

—Eso espero —afirmó Ash dándole la espalda para apagar la luz—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Ash —dijo acomodándose hacia su lado.


	23. Día 22

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 20 de Agosto 2015**

 **Resubida: 5 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 22~**

* * *

De acuerdo, le había prometido a Ash que lo iba a dejar dormir, y claro, había cumplido con esa promesa puesto que estaba dormido tan profundamente que no era consciente de que la pelirroja lo miraba, no solo con el ceño fruncido, sino también con los labios apretados.

Aquel beso en el islote había sido su perdición y ahora no podía cerrar los ojos sin recordar aquel momento.

Sacó la mano izquierda de debajo de su mejilla derecha, la extendió hacia Ash y acercó su dedo índice al entrecejo del moreno, luego lo bajó hacia la punta de su nariz y terminó sobre los labios de su marido, al llegar ahí, hizo una mueca para tomar aire por la nariz, antes de dejar la mano sobre la mejilla de éste.

¿ _A dónde habían ido a parar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos? ¿Tendría que ser él, el único destino de ellos? ¿Por qué de tantas personas que conocía siempre tenían que terminar hacía él? ¿Por qué?_

Soltó el aire por la nariz, bajó su mano hacia la de Ash, la levantó para ponerla en su cintura y luego, apegarse a él, lo más que pudo, sintiendo como las palpitaciones aumentaban en su pecho. El solo hecho de pensar que le quedaba una semana para poder dormir abrazada a Ash de esa forma le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, y para poder ser fuerte en el futuro, tenía que aprovechar cada segundo que Ash le diera a su lado, para poder volver a ciudad Celeste con la frente en alto.

…

Cuando Ash despertó esa mañana se sentía fantástico, incluso feliz de poder dormir toda la noche sin despertarse por ningún contratiempo, aunque, más feliz estaba por la posición en que Misty se había dormido apegado a su pecho, sujetándolo de la camiseta como si no quisiera que se separara de ella. Sonrió de lado, realmente le encantaba esta Misty, porque casi, podía afirmar que la conocía a la perfección ahora.

Sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente a su esposa aprovechando la cercanía.

—Buenos Días Ash —le respondió la pelirroja abrazándolo, sorprendiéndolo aún más, no se esperaba que estuviera despierta.

—Bu… buenos días —dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras la líder de gimnasio podía sentir como las palpitaciones de su marido aumentaban considerablemente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó separándose un poco para verlo, Ash tenía los ojos cerrados y le afirmó con la cabeza, mientras aspiraba profundamente— Parece que tu corazón fuera a salirse de lo fuerte de sus latidos.

—Sí Misty —se separó de ella y salió de la cama tropezándose y cayendo al piso, la chica se acercó al borde de la cama justo cuando Ash se ponía de pie con la mano en su nuca—. Estoy bien, estoy bien, perfecto —afirmó de forma nerviosa mirando para todos lados, para terminar, perdiéndose en el baño del cuarto que compartían.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasó? —se preguntó cruzándose de brazos bastante confundida por el accionar del campeón. Pero decidió no prestarle más atención y levantarse para vestirse. Se colocó su blusa verde agua y su short blanco, había decidido despertar a sus Pokémon que aún dormían cuando llamaron a la puerta— ¿Sí? —frente a ella apareció uno de los marineros del ferry.

—Disculpe Señora Ketchum, venía a avisarles que el desayuno ya está listo en el salón y que el barco estará llegando al mediodía a isla Exta.

—Oh, gracias —le afirmó con una sonrisa y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. Cuando cerró la puerta, movió los brazos como si tuviera un escalofrío—. No hay forma a que me acostumbre al título de Delia —se dijo.

—¿Al Señora Ketchum? —la voz de Ash, la hizo girar hasta él pero quedó paralizada cuando lo vio con una toalla blanca secarse el cabello mientras que la otra toalla solo cubría de la cintura para abajo. Misty no pudo responder, solo movió los labios sin saber que decir— ¿Qué pasa? —corriendo la mirada, la chica lo señaló de pies a cabeza con el dedo índice, éste se miró y comprendió el porqué de aquella petrificada mujer— Oh, es que estando en el baño se me ocurrió darme una ducha y entre sin ropa, lo siento —se acercó a su maleta, sacó ropa y volvió a meterse al baño.

Ante aquello, Misty cayó sentada de golpe a la cama, tomándose el cabello para echarse viento con la mano derecha.

—De pronto, siento que el ambiente se puso muy caluroso —respiraba pesadamente ante el viento que soltaba el movimiento de su mano— Verdad, tengo que despertar a estos dos —se agachó hasta sus Pokémon haciéndose una cola alta con su cabello— ¡Oigan par de dormilones, es hora de despertar! —Ambos roedores movieron sus ojeras sin muchas ganas de despertar— Buenos días.

Pikachu se sentó sobre el cojín donde durmió y se estiró para luego saltar al hombro de la chica, Marill también se extendió, pero solo sonrió a su entrenadora. Para cuando Ash salió cambiado con una camisa de manga corta y un pantalón de buzo, fueron a desayunar.

…

Estuvieron en el gran salón del ferry, hasta que éste ancló en el puerto de Isla Exta, ambos se miraron antes de ir por sus maletas, Misty no estaba muy contenta, sabía que al bajar le vería, una vez más, la cara a Janice, y realmente no estaba muy de ánimos.

—Anímate Misty —le dijo Ash como si pudiera leerle la mente—, mientras no le des oportunidad a Janice de que te moleste, todo estará tranquilo. Ven, vamos —le dijo dándole la mano. Misty miró la mano izquierda de Ash, luego a él que con una sonrisa sincera le ofrecía la mano— ¡Tómala! —le insistió tomando él la mano de ella para entrelazar los dedos. Así ambos avanzaron cargando cada uno su maleta en sus manos libres, seguido por sus Pokémon.

Iban bajando la plataforma cuando de golpe, Misty se detuvo a pocos pasos de descender, Ash la miró y luego dirigió la mirada hacia donde ella observaba pálida y enseguida comprendió porqué, al lado de Janice, la asistente de Lance y su antigua compañera de presentaciones, estaba Emiliano, ese joven de cabellos claros de ojos azules que miraba a Misty con su perfecta sonrisa de muñeco de plástico.

—¡Hola! —saludó Janice con las manos tras ella y los ojos cerrados— ¡Bienvenidos a Isla Exta!

—Hola —respondió Ash a regañadientes sin quitar la mirada de Emiliano.

—¡No me veas tan mal Ash! —le dijo éste acercándosele a Misty— Fui invitado a la fiesta de isla Exta mañana, aunque ver a Misty una vez más, es un plus —Ash sintió el apretón de la mano de Misty, y la soltó para aferrarla a él desde su hombro izquierdo— Ni que fuera a robártela —Emiliano sonreía, pero Ash no se compraba las buenas intenciones del nieto de Norbert—, solo quería tomar su maleta.

—¡Entonces toma la mía también! —le pasó la suya para poder terminar de descender apegado a Misty.

—Veo que su relación ha mejorado mucho —comentó Janice observando la posesividad de Ash sobre la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo no? —respondió Ash mirando de reojo a Emiliano— ¡Estamos en la plenitud de la vida, donde la sangre es más caliente que nunca y más encima de luna de miel!

Aquel comentario -sin duda- había conseguido lo que Ash esperaba, tanto Janice como Emiliano decidieron no hacer más preguntas y guiarlos hasta el auto que los llevaría a la cabaña que ocuparían por los próximos tres días.

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de dos pisos con un bonito jardín y vista al mar, Ash y Misty estaban encantados de los espacios.

—Nos devolvieron el deposito por la residencia de isla Setima —le comunicó Janice a Ash mirando su teléfono celular, desde donde leía la información— Y como el presupuesto ya estaba hecho y no pueden quedar sobrantes, decidí buscarte esta cabaña, ¿Te gusta?

—¡Esta genial! —dijo Ash, mientras veía los espacios del comedor y living.

—¡Y la vista que tienen al mar desde todos los ventanales! —Misty sin duda, estaba maravillada.

—Gracias Janice —Ash le agradeció.

—¡De nada, y si ya dejaron sus cosas vamos a almorzar! —les pidió con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy contento con aquella idea, pero el solo hecho de pensar en cocinar, les dio el mínimo ánimo para aceptar.

…

La comida había sido maravillosa, el restaurante al que habían ido estaba en altura y se podía ver la playa de isla Exta llena de sombrillas y de turistas por todos lados.

—Mañana en la noche es la fiesta de isla Exta —les explicó Emiliano mientras recibía su postre—, se usan trajes típicos, hay concursos, una feria, es realmente muy bonito.

—¡Hay incluso un concurso de parejas! —Janice parecía encantada ante todo lo que pasaría en la celebración.

—Vaya —Ash dejó su postre para mirar a la chica de cabellos claros—, ¿empieza después de la demostración de batallas?

—¡No! —le negó con la cabeza y elevó su dedo índice derecho— ¡Tú abres la celebración con la demostración de batallas!

—¿En serio? —la emoción de los ojos de Ash era demasiado latente, Misty lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa mientras comía.

—Préstame tu celular para anotarte los horarios en la agenda —Janice le pidió el celular, y cuando Ash se lo entregó, la pobre asistente no podía creer lo que veía— ¡Oh cielos, nunca pensé ver el celular de Ash tan cute!

Ante aquella exclamación, Misty tomó su celular y desbloqueó la pantalla.

—¡Ambos pusimos la misma foto! —le dijo, pero antes que pudiera mostrarle su fondo de pantalla, Janice la miró rara.

—¿No es un poquito ególatra tener una foto tuya de fondo de pantalla? —ante aquella pregunta, Misty se confundió bastante, y la mirada de Ash se desvió hacia la ventana comiendo su postre bastante avergonzado.

—¿No es esta foto? ¿La que nos tomamos con Ash en el islote de isla Inta? —Misty le dio su celular a Janice, ahí podía verse las caras de Ash y Misty bastante apegadas haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos.

—¡No es esa! —afirmó Janice bastante curiosa entregándole el celular a la pelirroja, pero, cuando Misty iba a tomar el celular de Ash, éste actuó más rápido que su esposa y recuperó su móvil.

—¿Qué foto tienes Ash? —le preguntó mirándolo serio, éste resopló antes de mostrarle el celular, ahí, de fondo, podía verse ella misma en el islote de isla Inta con una sonrisa ladeada mirando las flores— ¿Cuándo tomaste esa foto?

—Tome muchas —admitió bastante apenado—, no podía evitarlo —soltó apretando los ojos—, estabas demasiado bonita ese día.

—¡Ay Ash! —Misty se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos— ¡No me digas esas cosas en público!

—Tú provocas que diga estas cursilerías —le dijo mirándola de reojo— y después no te las aguantas.

—¡Ay no te enojes! —extendió los brazos hacia él para abrazarlo y darle un beso corto en los labios, pero lo suficiente largo para que Emiliano retrocediera la silla y saliera de la mesa.

—Voy a pagar la cuenta —gruñó antes de irse, Janice tomó su celular y le mandó un texto a Ash.

—Ya que no pude ingresártelo, recuerda registrarlo tú —se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y salió tras Emiliano que estaba en la entrada del restaurante cancelando la cuenta.

—Esos dos están muy raros —comentó Misty con el dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Por lo que me interesa! —Ash movió los hombros sin importancia y se dispuso a terminar su postre para regresar a la cabaña, tenía cosas que preparar para su presentación.

…

Ash y Misty tras terminar de comer, volvieron hacia su cabaña, no faltaban muchas horas para la charla que debía dar en isla Exta. Había planteado el tema, "La importancia del cariño en la crianza de los Pokémon" tenía todo en su cabeza, era el tema perfecto para luego dar exhibiciones donde se analizaría la forma de pelear de cada Pokémon para descubrir cómo fueron criados, pero… Había un gran problema, no podía concentrarse.

¿El motivo?

El motivo tenía veintidós años, medía lo mismo que él, era pelirroja de ojos verdes que se paseaba por la sala observando las distintas vistas hacia el mar que le ofrecía los ventanales.

Suspiró frustrado, bajando la tapa de su notebook y la observó cruzado de brazos bastante confundido. ¿Por qué de la nada no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿En qué punto del enamoramiento estaría que no podía concentrarse? Lo que fuera que le estaba pasando, no era nada bueno en ese momento.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que detuvo su andar por la casa para acercársele. Quizás eso si fue mala idea porque Ash comenzó a sentirse incómodo, muy incómodo.

—¿Pasa algo Ash? —preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

—No puedo concentrarme —respondió apegándose al respaldo del sillón. Por alguna razón tuvo que afirmar el cruce de brazos porque temía lanzarlos hacia ella. Cerró los ojos aún más fastidiado.

—¿De verdad? —la chica lo corrió con su cuerpo un poco y se sentó a su lado para ver que tanto llevaba avanzado de su informe— Charla motivacional "La importancia de criar con cariño a nuestros Pokémon" —dejó de leer y lo miró de reojo— ¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó por lo que el chico afirmó con la cabeza— ¿de verdad?

—Sí, no sé qué me pasa —protestó por lo que Misty se puso de pie— ¿qué?

—Voy a salir un rato a ver si puedes concentrarte, no hay nada para comer, así que iré a comprar —propuso. Al ver la cara de indecisión de Ash, ella sonrió con malicia—. No iré a buscar a Emiliano, relájate.

—Más te vale que… —dijo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decirle— ¡No, cielos! —cuando la vio, ella sonreía y le enseñó la lengua.

—¡Tranquilo querido esposo mío! —y antes de que Ash pudiera decir nada, Misty salió raudamente de la casa seguida de Marill y Pikachu.

—Cielos Misty —suspiró lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás— ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? —cerró los ojos tratando de volver a concentrarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella— ¿Qué?

De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a Misty parada debajo del dintel de la puerta.

—¡Ash! —exclamó para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha esto, "Para que el poder del Pokémon se fortalezca es importante el amor y la confianza" —cerró los ojos y elevó su dedo índice derecho— "Tú puedes ser capaz de cuidar, proteger y enseñarle muchas cosas, pero si no le demuestras —lo miró por lo que sus miradas se conectaron—, si no le entregas amor nada de eso servirá al final. Solo con la confianza que se le entrega con el cariño, el Pokémon será capaz de demostrar su verdadero poder."

—Eso… —Ash inclinó un poco su cabeza tratando de encontrarle el trasfondo tras la frase que le había dicho su esposa.

—Es simple —afirmó colocando ambas manos tras ella—, el amor y la crianza Pokémon deben ir de la mano, tú no puedes cuidar, criar, proteger a alguien, sin amor. ¿O no? —le preguntó.

—Cuando uno ama, solo quiere cuidar y proteger a ese alguien… —dijo más para él que para su compañera, pero está afirmó con su cabeza.

—¡Exacto! —tomó a Marill y Pikachu saltó a su hombro— ¡Ahora que te di una pista de cómo puedes iniciarlo, me voy! —y volvió a salir de la cabaña.

—Cuidar y proteger a alguien —repitió una vez más Ash, mirando la pantalla de su computadora con toda la intención de escribir, pero—, cuidar y proteger a Misty —susurró desviando su mirada hacia su anillo de casado— ¿podré hacerlo hasta el final?

…

Dos horas más tarde, Misty regresó de pasear por la isla con varias bolsas blancas con víveres y una que otra galleta para pasar el rato mientras Ash trabajaba, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a su marido con la frente pegada a la mesa de centro y con los puños apretados a cada lado del computador.

—¿Ash? —ante la mención de su nombre se sentó erguido en el suelo, miró hacia ambos lados hasta que pudo notar a la derecha a la pelirroja que lo miraba confundida junto a ambos Pokémon.

—¿Ya volviste? —le preguntó.

—No si soy un holograma —le informó moviendo su mano derecha en señal de saludo— soy igualita a Misty, ¿verdad?

—Ya, lo siento —dijo resignado ante el tono sarcástico de la líder—, solo que no he podido avanzar con esto y solo quedan dos horas para la charla —volvió a apoyar la frente en la mesa de centro—, si no fuera porque es una charla vespertina, no sé qué haría.

Misty lo vio tan afligido que, tras dejar las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, y quitarse su cartera, se sentó junto a Ash en el suelo para ver que tanto había avanzado. Para su sorpresa solo había escrito la frase que ella le había dado.

—¡Muy mal Ash! —lo sacudió golpeándolo con su cuerpo— ¡Ya, te voy a ayudar! —se tronó los dedos y tomó posesión del notebook— Hagámoslo juntos —ante el entusiasmo de la chica, el campeón se vio motivado a volver a intentarlo. Nunca le había fallado su cabeza para un trabajo tan importante, no sería su primera vez y menos teniendo a la causante de su mente volátil al lado.

—Empecemos con algo así, "Hay muchas formas de criar a un Pokémon para que sea fuerte, están los que trabajan a un ritmo estrictos y los que trabajan desde la confianza del Pokémon. En mi caso, creo que es fundamental para una buena crianza potenciar la confianza de los Pokémon y eso solo se logra con determinación, paciencia y mucha dedicación. Un Pokémon criado con amor es capaz de derrotar al Pokémon más estrictamente entrenado."

Con aquella frase aprobada, ambos continuaron con la preparación de los puntos importantes de la Charla sobre la importancia de criar a un Pokémon con cariño. Cuando la pelirroja quitó por fin las manos del teclado se estiró feliz de haber concluido el informe.

—Gracias Misty —dijo el Campeón poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a levantar de la alfombra.

—No te acostumbres nomás —le advirtió señalándolo con el índice derecho—. Sino después no vas a poder hacer nada y no estaré a tu lado para salvarte como ahora —y tras decir eso, se quedó callada apretando los ojos por su lengua larga. Ash aspiró profundo ante aquello, pero optó por sonreír tomando su computador— Ash…

—No te preocupes Misty —le dijo abrazándose al portátil—, ahora estás conmigo, así que aprovecharé —afirmó y miró la hora en su celular—. Tenemos media hora aún para cambiarnos —le indicó perdiéndose escaleras arriba a tal velocidad que ni Pikachu pudo alcanzarlo.

—¿Por qué presiento que esta semana —susurró Misty viendo la escalera—, será tan intensa como triste?

…

Ash estaba frente a un grupo de jóvenes aspirantes a entrenadores Pokémon, había ya iniciado su charla respecto al Amor y la Confianza y parecía haber despertado cierta inconformidad con varios de los asistentes que creía que un Pokémon entrenado con cariño era débil. Había tratado de convencerlo que no era así hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

—Les voy a mostrar algo —buscó en su computadora y les enseñó una foto de Charizard con Infernape y Emboar— Les presento a mis Pokémon iniciales de fuego, ¿se ven poderosos, no? —les preguntó, todos parecían estar de acuerdo con ello— ¿Saben que tienen en común esos tres Pokémon a parte del tipo fuego? —tras la negativa de los presentes, Ash sonrió— Tienen en común que yo soy su segundo entrenador —afirmó sorprendiendo a más de uno—, los tres fueron abandonados por sus entrenadores originales por ser débiles e inservibles. ¿Qué les parece?

—O sea que esos Pokémon… —uno de los conflictivos miraba a los tres Pokémon aun bastante escéptico.

—Ahora son súper poderosos, Mi Charizard, por ejemplo, derrotó hasta a un Articuno, hace un tiempo atrás —el resto de los presentes estaban completamente sorprendidos, pero el jovencillo…

—Entonces, ¿nos está diciendo que esos Pokémon que fueron abandonados estuvieron a su cuidado y se hicieron fuertes pese a que eran débiles?

—Solo les di confianza y les demostré que no importaba si ganaban o perdían, yo iba a estar ahí para ayudarlos a mejorar —dio un aplauso para mirar a todos los presentes— No hay que olvidar que los Pokémon ganan para nosotros, porque esperan que nosotros estemos orgullosos de ellos. Miren no quiero alargarles mucho esto, pero les contaré la historia de mi Infernape. Cuando era un pequeño Chimchar era el Pokémon de quien yo consideraba mi rival en mi viaje por la región de Sinnoh, él lo había atrapado tras ver el potencial que éste tenía, sabía que era un Pokémon poderoso, pero lo presionó tanto para que explotara su verdadero poder, que terminó lastimando al Pokémon y agotando su paciencia por lo que decidió liberarlo. Lo vi tan triste que no pude evitar, extenderle mi mano y preguntarle si quería venir conmigo, costó, pero terminó aceptándome. Al principio sé que se sentía extraño, incomodo, pero no fue hasta que tuvimos nuestra primera derrota que pude entenderlo bien, era un Pokémon con el espíritu abatido porque en cuanto lo felicité por el esfuerzo que dio en la batalla se puso a llorar, me abrazó y lloró mucho —Ash observó como todos los presentes le prestaban atención—. Eso les deja una primera lección, los Pokémon sienten, si uno los trata mal les duele, si uno los trata bien, nos lo agradecen dando lo mejor de ellos mismos para ganar nuestras batallas. Luego, seguimos viaje hasta que llegó a convertirse en un poderoso Infernape, fue tan poderoso que me dio la batalla para avanzar a semifinales en la liga Sinnoh derrotando nada más ni nada menos que al entrenador que lo abandonó.

—¡Qué lindo! —comentó Janice desde las gradas del anfiteatro donde Ash estaba dando la charla.

—¿Y eso de verdad pasó? —preguntó Emiliano cruzado de brazos, la historia sonaba demasiado irreal para él.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Janice, elevando su dedo índice— ¡Esa es una de las mejores batallas que Ash ha tenido en campeonatos!

—Desde que Ash inició su entrenamiento —intervino Misty que estaba sentada entre ambas personas—, siempre ha restaurado el espíritu de Pokémon abandonados. Él realmente ama a los Pokémon, no los ve como simple herramientas de combate, para él cada uno de ellos desde el más antiguo hasta el más reciente, es un amigo por el que daría hasta su vida.

—Por eso es tan genial —exclamó nuevamente Janice en una nube soñadora, mientras lo miraba hablar con los niños. Emiliano simplemente se quedó callado.

—Lo bueno de mi experiencia con Chimchar —comentó Ash con una sonrisa ladeada— fue ver como un entrenador como lo era Paul, que atrapaba Pokémon, para luego liberarlos, si no tenían buenos ataques o naturaleza, simplemente comenzó a entender que los Pokémon no son herramientas de combate, que son nuestros amigos y debemos preocuparnos por sus sentimientos. En mi caso —sonrió—, los veo como amigos desde el primero que tuve —acarició la cabeza de Pikachu—, hasta el último que atrapé. Y podría dar mi vida por cada uno de ellos.

Ante aquellas palabras, tanto Janice como Emiliano miraron a Misty sorprendidos, Ash acaba de decir lo mismo que ella había pronunciado minutos atrás.

—¡Qué decir! —dudosa la pelirroja movió sus hombros mirando a Marill— A veces nos sincronizamos muy bien.

—¡Realmente lo conoces muy bien! —Janice realmente estaba sorprendida, Misty la miró y le sonrió.

—Por algo es el amor de mi vida —aspiró profundamente y bajó la mirada hacia su Pokémon una vez más—, todo su ser me cautivó —aprovechando que tenía la mirada baja hizo una mueca con sus labios, ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, no le parecían tan malos los sentimientos que tenía por su marido, aunque no lo fuera por mucho tiempo.

Todos hicieron silencio y se enfocaron una vez más en lo que Ash hacía en el escenario con los participantes que ahora parecían creer en las palabras de Ash.

—En conclusión, el verdadero poder de un Pokémon sale cuando tiene plena confianza en sí mismo, esto sucede cuando es tratado con cariño, con apoyo y con lealtad. Está bien ser un poco estrictos para conseguir los objetivos, hay que entrenar y practicar mucho, pero sin pasar a llevar sus sentimientos. ¿A ustedes les gustaría que los lastimen sentimentalmente, que los traten mal? —tras el _No_ rotundo de los presentes Ash continuó— ¡Entonces nunca permitan que sus Pokémon sientan eso! Si quieren que ellos luchen por ustedes, que ellos ganen por ustedes, es el pago mínimo que deberían darles. Aparte de una buena alimentación, claro está.

Después de contarles la historia de Chimchar, los escépticos aspirantes a entrenadores se relajaron y aceptaron varios de los consejos que Ash le entregó a cada uno, referente a lo que querían ser cuando tuvieran su Pokémon inicial.

Cuando los jovencitos se retiraron, Janice saltó al escenario a abrazar a Ash.

—¡Eres tan fantástico! —dijo emocionada, aumentando la presión del abrazo.

—Gracias —dijo Ash algo ahogado— pero… —en cuanto Janice lo miró notó el sofoco en su rostro— me cuesta… respirar.

—¡Oh lo siento! —se soltó rápidamente dejando al Campeón reestablecer su respiración.

Misty aprovechó ese momento para ir a pararse al lado de su marido, quien no tardó en cruzar su brazo derecho por la espalda de ésta para tomarla por la cintura.

—¿Y están listos para las batallas de mañana? —preguntó Ash emocionado mirando a los tres.

—¡Yo si! —Janice elevó su mano derecha en alto— ¡Ya preparé a mi mejor Pokémon para derrotarte! —le lanzó un beso que Misty hizo como si lo atrapara y se lo limpiara, en el vestido negro floreado que vestía, molestando bastante a la presidenta del club de Fans— ¿Ella también participará?

—Se lo pedí —la miró de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada— y aceptó ser derrotada por su marido…

—¡Oye no! —se soltó y tras dejar a Marill seguro en el piso colocó ambas manos en su cintura indignada— ¡Ni sueñes que seré derrotada por ti!

—Ya veremos mañana querida mía —comentó Ash muy creído, luego miró a Emiliano que parecía concentrado en su teléfono celular— ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás a usar a Leafeon?

—Por supuesto —dijo Emiliano guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón—, te mostraré cuanto hemos mejorado estos días.

—¡Por cierto Ash! —Janice tomó la mano izquierda del entrenador con una enorme sonrisa— ¡No puedes irte de isla Exta sin conocer el gran pub que hay en ella!

—¿Un pub? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Música ambiente, bebidas, y una pista de baile —comentó Emiliano como si fuera nada del otro mundo para él.

—¡Vayamos! —le pidió Janice apretando su mano y elevándola hasta casi apoyarla en su pecho.

—¡A ver! —soltó Misty poniéndose entre Ash y Janice cortando la conexión entre ellos— ¿Dónde estabas poniendo la mano de Ash? —la alocada jovencilla solo miró el techo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó Ash a Misty.

—Por mí, suena bien.

…

Ahí estaba el cuarteto delante del edificio de dos pisos que servía de pub en Isla Exta, luego de dejar a sus Pokémon en el centro Pokémon. El lugar se veía agradable al interior, luces bajas, música suave y al fondo separado por una barra de madera, se podía ver la pista principal donde las luces intermitentes le daban estilo psicodélico al lugar.

Ellos omitieron todo eso y subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraban un par de cubículos con una mesa y dos bancas bastante cómodas con respaldo de cuero negro, Janice se sentó de un lado con Emiliano y Misty junto a Ash del otro lado, quedando mujeres enfrentadas al igual que los hombres. Ahí la música también era sutil y agradable como para conversar.

En cuanto llegó una jovencita de blusa blanca y falda negra cortísima cubierta por un pequeño delantal blanco iniciaron sus órdenes, Janice y Emiliano se fueron a los tragos fuertes, y pidieron un especial de diversos snack y salsas varias, todo iba bien en la orden hasta que Ash…

—¿A nosotros puede traernos lo que sea sin alcohol? —preguntó algo apenado.

—¿Ash Ketchum no toma alcohol? —preguntó Emiliano con burla por lo débil que debería ser, al ser un hombre de esa calaña.

—No es por eso, es que cuando bebemos, no somos nosotros mismo y mi esposa aquí presente —la señaló— se pone muy mimosa.

—¿Eh? —avergonzada por aquellas palabras, la chica levantó su mano a la camarera— ¡A mí me trae lo mismo que a la señorita! —pidió señalando a Janice— ¡Por hablador ni te voy a tocar! —exclamó mirando hacia la pared de cristal que daba a la pista de baile.

—Ok, traiga lo que sea —dijo Ash con un gesto de su mano.

—Mmm lo que sea, suena tentador —susurró la camarera guiñándole el ojo al campeón antes de irse por el pedido.

—¡Que atrevida! —exclamó Janice haciendo que Misty le prestara atención sin dejar de mirar hacia la pista de baile— ¡Solo yo puedo tirarle los Growlithe a Ash delante de su esposa!

—Janice —Ash apretó los dientes y le sonrió— no ayudas…

—Lo siento —se disculpó con la mano en la nuca.

Hasta que trajeron la orden, Janice estuvo conversando sobre las repercusiones del encuentro que Ash había tenido con sus fans, de lo felices que habían vuelto las chiquillas con sus recuerdos, fotos y autógrafos.

El tema se detuvo cuando la camarera volvió con una bandeja con los tragos, los daiquiris de fresas para Janice y Misty, la piña colada para Emiliano y cuando bajó el vaso de Ash, éste notó que tenía un papelito pegado en el pie de la copa.

—El trago que te traje se llama —se agachó lo suficiente para que se pudiera ver su escote— Sex on the beach —volvió a guiñarle el ojo al ver lo sonrojado que se había puesto el campeón, y no era realmente por el acoso si no por el aura maligna que sentía a su lado, cosa que la chica malinterpretó— Llámame —en cuanto se desapareció, Ash volteó hacia su mujer, la pobre estaba deslizando la yema de sus dedos izquierdos por todo el rostro tratando de controlar la ira que hervía como lava en la boca de su estómago.

—Bueno —Emiliano para calmar un poco la situación volvió a tomar la palabra— ahora que Janice hablaba del encuentro con Fans, ¿fue el día que te reuniste con mi abuelo? —aquella pregunta le pegó indirectamente a Ash.

—Sí, fue ese día —respondió mirando su trago.

—Yo realmente me molesté cuando te vi subir al auto de don Norbert —comentó Janice bebiendo de su trago— Oh, esto está riquísimo.

—¿Tú sabías que se había ido con Norbert? —exclamó sorprendido Ash— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Es que no quería parecer malintencionada —comentó con una mueca—, yo no sabía a qué iba ella a reunirse con él —Ash también hizo una mueca y no dijo más nada.

—Realmente cuando mi abuelo me dijo que pudiste organizar todo un evento por teléfono quedé más impresionado que nunca —Emiliano realmente demostraba su emoción en las palabras.

—¿Cómo? —Ash miró a su esposa que parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos.

—Misty, ¿no te dijo? —Emiliano no podía creer que Misty no le haya contado a Ash pero creyendo que era una buena oportunidad para ver la confianza de ambos continuó— Ella le habló a mi abuelo para reunirse con él, cuando se reunieron en isla Quarta, Misty le pidió a mi abuelo que te dejara trabajar tranquilo porque sentía que te hostigaba por su culpa, por haberme rechazado —Ash dejó de verla para observar a Emiliano—, ella se encargó de hablar por teléfono con el resto de los miembros del Concejo, hizo una conferencia telefónica con los cuatro, ella y mi abuelo. Juntos organizaron todo, pero con las órdenes de Misty.

—Con la charla que tuvimos terminé gastando la batería de mi celular, y eso causó muchos problemas —comentó la chica mirando a su esposo—. Supongo que el hecho de que nunca nos hemos guardado un secreto fue el problema.

—¿Nunca has tenido un secreto para con Ash? —ahora fue el turno de Janice de sorprenderse.

—No, creo que por eso tuvimos un pequeño desencuentro con Ash, pero ya lo solucionamos, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo no? —dijo Ash tomándole ambas manos— Si actuaste por mi bien y yo como el estúpido que soy, me enojé y no te dejé explicarme nada.

—Bueno —sonrió—, ahora sabes porque se me agotó la batería del celular y porque surgió todo. No quería seguir sintiéndome culpable de tus malos ratos.

—¡Oh Misty! —y simplemente la abrazó— ¡Gracias por siempre pensar en mí y mil veces perdón por ese día horrible!

—¡Tranquilo hombre! —respondió la líder golpeándole la espalda a su marido— ¡Eso ya pasó!

Luego de ese momento emotivo entre la pareja casada, siguieron hablando de todo un poco, aunque Misty no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su marido, quien ya se había acabado su trago y comía papas fritas apoyado en el hombro derecho de ésta y no solo eso, también se había apoderado de su brazo derecho imposibilitando hasta el comer. Janice y Emiliano los miraban de vez en cuando, al parecer si era verdad que el alcohol los transformaba, porque Ash nunca se había demostrado tan tierno y cariñoso con Misty como en ese momento.

—¿Saben qué? —Misty se movió para que Ash se despegara de ella y le hiciera un gesto para que saliera— ¡Necesito despabilar a Ash un momento, espérennos! ¡Ven conmigo Ash! —lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló con ella. Se alejaron un poco de las mesas y lo soltó— ¡Ash, ¿qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué estás tan pegote?

—¿No puedo estar pegado a mi esposa? —preguntó casi con indignación.

—¡Si, pero…!

—¡Pero nada! —gruñó con la voz un tanto afectada por el trago— ¡Tú eres mi esposa, y no me vengas con eso de que no te gusta porque se nota que nos gustamos! —ante aquello la pelirroja se quedó callada— Ya lo dijimos antes, hay que aprovechar mientras se pueda —y sin esperar reacción de la chica la tomó de las mejillas y la besó— Mmm —se saboreó los labios—, tus labios saben a fresa.

—¡Oye Ash! —pero antes de que pudiera alegar nada, Ash la volvió a acercar a sus labios para besarla.

Buscando a la pareja llegaron Emiliano y Janice para ver prácticamente como ambos jóvenes se devoraban frente a ellos.

—Yo no creo que ese beso sea ficticio —comentó Janice con las manos detrás de ella—, incluso creo que si lo que me contaste es verdad, quedó en segundo plano ahora, ellos se aman.

—¿Tú lo crees? —preguntó aun dudoso de lo que veía— ¿Realmente pueden haberse enamorado en las semanas que han pasado?

—Quien sabe si lo que nos contaron sea realmente la verdad y ellos si estaban enamorados desde antes…

Emiliano confundido regresó a la mesa seguido por Janice.

Cuando Ash decidió soltar a su esposa, la miró con una sonrisa que la chica respondió negando con la cabeza.

—Eres imposible —protestó.

—Soy el mejor —le guiñó el ojo antes de volver a la mesa con los otros dos.

—¡Ash! —cuando regresaron a la mesa Janice lo estaba esperando de pie— ¡Quiero que me lleves a bailar una canción! —le insistió— ¡Por fa una sola!

—De acuerdo —dijo soltando el aire por la nariz—, ahora vengo Misty —y se fue con Janice que lo llevó casi a la arrastras.

—Supongo que quieres decirme algo —le dijo Misty a Emiliano sin rodeos.

—Bueno, la verdad es que si —espero que se volviera a sentar para continuar—, la verdad me alegra verte bien y feliz con Ash —le comentó—. Como sabes en un inicio estaba intranquilo porque no parecían un matrimonio y menos que estaban casados, parecían de esas típicas parejas inventadas por culpa de las circunstancias.

—Emiliano…

—Supongo que es hora de una vez por toda dejarte ir… —le confesó.

…

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, Janice en realidad no estaba muy entusiasmada con bailar, sino más bien en sacarle información a Ash.

—¡Defíneme a Misty con una palabra! —le pidió con el dedo índice derecho frente a ella— Y no me digas nada cursi que aún no supero lo del teléfono celular.

—¿Una palabra? —sonrió— ¡Eso es fácil! ¡Gyarados! —respondió entre risas.

—¡Que chistoso! —Janice se rió con él, pero luego se puso seria— Te estoy hablando en serio, Ash.

—Ya ok —pensó un poco y encontró la palabra perfecta— ¡Futuro!

—¿Futuro? —Janice no entendió el porqué de esa palabra, pero él tenía determinación en su mirada.

—Ella es la persona que quiero tener a mi lado, hoy, mañana y siempre… por eso es futuro. Porque es lo que quiero.

—¡Ay no! —Janice desesperada agitó sus manos en el aire— ¡Ash en modo cursi es demasiado lindo y demasiado adorable! —se detuvo y abrió sus brazos— ¡Ya de acuerdo, ven abrázame, te dejaré libre para Misty!

—¿Eh? —no entendió bien, pero dejó que Janice lo abrazara.

—Nada, Nada Ash —le palmeó la espalda con ambas manos—, igual seguirás siendo mi número uno, por siempre. Pero —se separó de él aun tomándolo por los brazos—, si Misty te hace sufrir, aunque sea un poco, me avisas que se la verá con el Club de Fans.

—Tranquila Janice —Ash sonrió por el gesto de la presidenta de su club de fans—, la única forma de que Misty me haga sufrir sería si me dejara… Y créeme, que no se lo permitiré. La tendré conmigo toda la vida.

Luego de una velada demasiado cursi, Misty y Ash se despidieron de Janice y Emiliano para regresar a la cabaña, aunque por la hora no parecía haber ningún taxi de alcance. Obligados a caminar fueron avanzando por las calles de isla Exta, Misty iba con las manos tras ella y Ash con las manos en los bolsillos, sus pasos eran lentos y el silencio que había entre ellos era tan cómodo que podían disfrutar del sonido del oleaje del mar a medida que se acercaban a destino.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, con una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que se desearon las buenas noches.

El día había estado bastante entretenido para recordar que solo les quedaba una semana de matrimonio.


	24. Día 23

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 10 de Septiembre 2015**

 **Resubida: 5 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 23~**

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo de isla Exta, el mar estaba sereno y la suave brisa que corría tenía a la líder del gimnasio Celeste ejercitándose en el jardín mirando el mar, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba antes de bajar a tomar las puntas de sus pies, Ash estaba parado contra el ventanal observándola con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, cualquiera que lo viera, no lo reconocería en esa fase. Estaba realmente enamorado de esa mujer y cada día que pasaba caía más y más en el encanto de su esposa.

Dejó su cómoda posición de observador cuando el sonido del celular que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa le indicó que tenía un mensaje, le dio una última mirada a Misty que también había dejado su rutina de ejercicios para tomar su celular y ambos leyeron el mismo mensaje.

" _Sr. Ketchum/Srita. Waterflower, mediante este mensaje le informamos de que su solicitud de divorcio pasó de pendiente a en trámite. Por favor, esperamos su presencia para firmar los papeles correspondientes en siete días._

 _Atte. Jacob Miller, Juez de Paz, ciudad Neón."_

Misty observó con una mueca el mensaje.

—¡Por su culpa ya no soy señorita precisamente! —gruñó tirando el celular sobre la mesa en donde en algún momento tomarían desayuno, cuando éste volvió a sonar.

" _Mis disculpas por llamarla señorita, señora Ketchum"_

—¡Ay! —volvió a botar sobre la mesa, el dispositivo móvil para regresar con más intensidad a la rutina de ejercicios.

Cuando Ash volvió la mirada al ventanal apretó los labios al verla ejercitarse como si no le hubiera afectado en nada lo que acababa de leer, tenía el teléfono apegado a su mentón cuando éste volvió a sonar.

" _Con respecto a sus preguntas: Aunque para cancelar la solicitud de divorcio se necesita la aprobación de ambos, solo basta la firma de uno para que éste tenga efecto"._

El Campeón de la región suspiró profundo al leer aquello, le echó una última mirada a Misty y se alejó hacia la cocina a terminar con el desayuno.

…

—¡El desayuno está servido! —exclamó Ash con una sonrisa, dejando la bandeja en la mesa del jardín tratando de no demostrar sus pensamientos con respecto al divorcio. Misty dejó de ejercitarse para tomar la toalla blanca que había dejado en la silla para secarse el sudor— Bebe esto —le dijo entregándole un vaso con jugo.

—Gracias —la pelirroja lo tomó casi sin mirarlo y observando el mar se lo bebió completo antes de sentarse a comer en total silencio.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ash al notarla de pronto distante. Esperaba que no se debiera al recordado divorcio que se les avecinaba.

—No —negó dándole una mascada al pan con mermelada que tenía en la mano derecha.

—Si te pasa algo y yo sé que es —afirmó Ash moviendo su mano derecha. Misty lo miró esperando que no tocara el tema del mensaje de ciudad Neón porque aún ni con la rutina de ejercicios había podido tranquilizar sus pensamientos— ¡Temes perder hoy contra mí!

—Bueno es que… —Misty se detuvo al escuchar a Ash, sacudió la cabeza y lo observó de reojo, como si quisiera comérselo vivo— ¿Qué?

—Eso —dijo Ash sirviéndose más café—, estás tan nerviosa de saber que vas a perder contra mí, que no puedes ni verme a la cara —le regaló una sonrisa tan enorme que se podían ver sus dientes blancos.

—Ay sí tú —farfulló la mujer—, eso ya quisieras tú —extendió su brazo izquierdo frente a ella y lo sacudió—, mira hasta temblor, me provoca el miedo que te tengo —Ash no dijo nada solo se sonrió, Misty lo miró con algo de malicia y también se sonrió— Aunque… —aquello hizo que Ash le prestara atención— yo diría que es otra persona la que no debería poder mirarme a la cara.

—¿Y yo por qué? —la autorreferencia hizo que la pelirroja riera y se pusiera de pie.

—Me voy a bañar —le informó, pero Ash la detuvo desde el brazo— ¡Oye!

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó tratando de entenderla— No puedes decir cosas así y luego irte.

—Bueno —se soltó y le echó un vistazo a la manguera que estaba a un lado—, digamos que el beso que me diste anoche no es como para que ahora me hables como si nada —comentó con las manos escondidas detrás de ella y una sonrisa juguetona puesto que Ash se alejó bastante avergonzado— Creo que anoche te hacía falta algo como esto —y antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar, Misty se agachó y tomó la manguera apretando el gatillo para que el agua empezara a salir en forma de lluvia contra el campeón.

—¡Oye! —Ash trató con las manos e incluso con los pies, detener el agua, pero la líder encargada del tipo del elemento vital, no estaba dispuesta a detenerse.

—¿Está fría? —dijo entre risas causando que el entrenador se pusiera de pie enfrentando el agua para quitarle la manguera y empaparla de pies a cabeza a ella también— ¡Ash!

—¡Si igual tenías que bañarte! —exclamó entre dientes empapando a su querida esposa.

Entre tanto forcejeo, la manguera cayó al suelo cortando la fluidez del agua, ahí quedaron ellos, mirándose a los ojos mientras que el agua corría por los mechones de sus cabellos, Ash sonrió al tenerla apresada de ambas muñecas pues la mirada de ira de su mujer era digna de admirar.

—Ve a bañarte —le dijo soltándola—, tenemos que ir por nuestros Pokémon al centro Pokémon.

La pelirroja lo observó recoger la manguera y colocarla en su lugar sin decir nada más, no entendía bien porque tenía ganas de pegarle, de gritarle y de decirle tantas cosas. Suspiró. Un baño -sin dudas- le hacía falta en ese momento.

…

Allí estaba la pareja caminando hacia el centro Pokémon, la pelirroja aún tenía algo fruncido el ceño con las manos ocultas en el enterizo azul marino que vestía, mientras que su marido estaba muy feliz de la vida observando el porqué del pedido de Janice con vestirse ambos de azul. La isla entera estaba decorada en tonos azules y celestes por el festival que iniciaba esa tarde tras la exhibición de combates.

Llegaron al centro Pokémon donde la enfermera esperaba por ambos.

—¡Tus Pokémon Ash están en perfectas condiciones para el duelo de hoy! —le indicó pasándole una bandeja con tres pokébolas, Pikachu saltó inmediatamente al hombro de su entrenador.

—Gracias enfermera —mientras guardaba las pokébolas con la mano izquierda, con la derecha acariciaba al roedor eléctrico.

—Y éstas son las tuyas Misty —tras pasarle la bandeja con las seis pokébolas le hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejando a la pareja sola.

—¿Por qué solo tienes tres Pokébolas? —preguntó Misty observando a su marido que aún acariciaba a Pikachu.

—Debido a la charla de ayer, he decidido usar a Emboar, Charizard e Infernape en mis duelos de hoy —le informó mirándola—. Quiero que la gente vea que poderosos son ahora ellos, gracias a mi cariño.

—Pero —se señaló con la mano derecha—, yo uso Pokémon de agua.

—¿Y?

—El agua es fuerte contra el tipo fuego —le recalcó, liberando a Marill de su Pokébola para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Y? —volvió a insistir el campeón con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Voy a ganarte por la ventaja! —dijo fastidiada por la sonrisa masculina.

—Ay mi querida Misty —dijo Ash metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para adelantar un poco su rostro hacia ella—, ¿Cuándo me ha importado las ventajas de tipos? —le preguntó para luego pararse bien y señalarla— No importa si usas tu Pokémon de agua más poderoso, te podría ganar con —palmeó el bolsillo de su camisa donde echó las pokébolas— cualquiera de ellos.

—¡Oh bravo, bravo! —la voz y el par de aplausos puso de mal genio enseguida a Ash, que volteó hacia el sujeto que se le acercaba con su sonrisa blanca y brillante— Es bueno verlos pelear de vez en cuando —dijo parándose frente a ellos—, así parecen una pareja de verdad y no una actuando el papel de perfectos amantes.

—¿Qué haces aquí Emiliano? —preguntó Ash fastidiado.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —comentó el hombre de cabellos claros con una sonrisa ladeada— Si estoy en un centro Pokémon es porque vine a buscar a mi precioso Leafeon con quien, te derrotaré esta tarde.

—Sí, sí, claro —dijo el campeón moviendo la mano derecha con fastidio, acompañado de una risa tonta—. Lo que tú digas.

Tras sentirse ofendido por el actuar de Ash, Emiliano tomó una de las manos de Misty que sostenía a Marill y le dio un beso en ella, cortando la escena de Ash.

—Nos vemos en un par de horas, mi amada doncella acuática —tras soltar la mano de la pelirroja salió del centro Pokémon.

Misty no dijo nada, solo observó cómo Emiliano se iba con las mejillas sumamente rojas, aquello indignó aún más a Ash.

—Vamos a comer —le dijo pasando de largo sin esperarla, la pelirroja se miró con su Pokémon confundida, pero lo siguió hasta que éste se detuvo en un restaurante para ingresar a comer.

Se sentaron en total silencio, ambos pidieron su alimento y mientras éstos llegaban, Ash se concentró en su celular sin levantar la mirada a la pelirroja, aquello hizo que la chica tomara también su dispositivo, pero a diferencia de su marido, abrió una ventana de chat y escribió.

 _«¿Qué le pasó a don Ketchum? ¿Emiliano se le llevó la lengua?»_

Lo envió y con una sonrisa dejó su teléfono a un lado.

Ash sintió el sonido del mensaje, lo abrió y tras leerlo, miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su esposa que acariciaba a Marill mirando por la ventana que daba al mar.

 _«No sé preocupe por Don Ketchum, mejor preocúpese de la batalla de hoy día»_

La líder de gimnasio observó su celular sonar, al ver el mensaje en la pantalla miró a Ash que dejó el móvil en el bolsillo de su camisa una vez más. Lo abrió para leer y lo que vio, hizo que también guardara el celular en el bolsillo de su enterizo.

Aunque seguían en silencio para el momento en que sus platos de comida llegaron a la mesa, la música de fondo lo hacía más llevadero.

«Y no se olviden —sonó a través de la radio— que hoy inicia nuestro festival, luego de las demostraciones del campeón de Kanto, Ash Ketchum, quien estará dando batallas de demostración en el estadio principal de la Isla. No olvides llevar algo azul o celeste encima para tener un buen año.»

—Así que por eso nos obligaron a llevar ropa azul —comentó Misty tomando un poco de arroz con su cuchara—, un buen año.

—Y vaya que necesitamos un buen año —acotó el entrenador mirando a Pikachu.

—Si —hizo una mueca la pelirroja—, sobre todo en el momento que regresemos a casa.

Tras terminar de comer, siguieron recorriendo la isla ya de un humor más distendido, olvidándose totalmente de las situaciones que anteriormente los había irritado. Estuvieron sentados en la playa viendo el mar hasta que el celular de Ash le indicó que era hora de ir al estadio.

…

El estadio de isla Exta estaba repleto de gentes vestidas en tonos azules, la euforia por la presentación de batallas de Ash se podía sentir aún desde el exterior del recinto. El Campeón cerró los ojos dejándose llenar de la vibra de la gente antes de ingresar.

—¡Es hora de las batallas! —exclamó cuando Misty fue tomada por los hombros por Emiliano y Janice, quienes con una sonrisa saludaron a la pareja— ¿Qué hacen?

—¡Tenemos que llevarnos a Misty! —le explicó Janice jalando a la esposa de Ash con ella.

—¡No te preocupes Ash! —Emiliano le dio un palmazo en la espalda— Cuidaré bien de tu esposa.

Sin alcanzarse a despedir y sumamente confundidos, la pareja fue separada. Sin más que hacer, Ash ingresó al estadio para prepararse mentalmente para las batallas.

Por el lado de Emiliano y Janice, ellos entraron por otro acceso del recinto, guiando a la pelirroja hacia los camarines donde esperarían por el anuncio de la batalla.

—Misty —Janice la señaló con mucha determinación—, en el festival quiero desafiarte.

—¿Desafiarme? —preguntó confundida, aunque si quería una batalla Pokémon, con gusto la derrotaría.

—En la isla mañana hay pruebas para elegir a la reina del festival —le explicó Emiliano con una sonrisa—, parece que Janice quiere desafiarte a ganarlo.

—¡Si! —exclamó con ambos puños apretados con fuerza delante de ella— ¡He estado esperando por este momento! —la volvió a señalar— No puedes decirme que no.

Misty miró a Marill quien con decisión le afirmaba con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia Janice para que ésta la tomara—, que gane la mejor, mañana.

—Me parece bien —respondió tomando la mano de la líder.

—Pero ahora —Emiliano apoyó su mano derecha sobre la de las chicas—, hay un campeón al que derrotar.

…

 _«¡Una vez más nos encontramos, aquí en el gran estadio de isla Exta, a la espera de la demostración de batallas Pokémon de la mano del Campeón Pokémon, Ash Ketchum!»_ La voz del presentador de la batalla fue acompañada por el grito eufórico de todos los presentes « _¡Y aquí está!»_ Un nuevo grito resonó por todo el lugar _«¡Ash Ketchum, quien nos dará el privilegio de ver tres grandes y prometedoras batallas!»_

—Bien creo que es mi turno —Janice observó a Misty por última vez y se dirigió caminando despacio hacía el área de combate esperando su entrada.

 _«Y aquí tenemos a su primer contrincante, ¡la señorita Janice!»_

—¡Aquí vamos! —ante el anunció de su entrada se dispuso a atravesar los centímetros hasta su puesto de combate.

—Será una batalla de uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo, el Pokémon que quede de pie será nombrado ganador —el juez de batalla se encontraba de pie en la línea media del campo de batalla— Del lado derecho tenemos a Ash Ketchum, actual Campeón Pokémon —al levantar la bandera del lado del moreno, los gritos no se hicieron esperar retumbando en todo el lugar— Y del lado izquierdo tenemos a Janice, asistente y mano derecha del señor Lance — la bandera del lado izquierdo se levantó acompañada de algunos aplausos conociendo quien era la chica— ¡Comiencen! —el juez levantó ambas banderas dando por iniciada la batalla.

—Bien Janice —Ash fue el primero en tomar su Pokébola—. Espero tener una buena batalla contigo.

—Lo mismo digo Ash —Janice lo imitó—. No te defraudaré.

—Perfecto, ahora —Ash lanzó la esfera capturadora— ¡Conoce a Infernape!

Al salir el Pokémon simio de fuego, se notaba feliz saltando y moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

—¡Asombroso! —Janice se encontraba encantada, Infernape era seguro el protagonista de una de las mejores historias de aventuras de Ash— Bueno yo te tengo una pequeña sorpresita, Ash.

—¿A mí? —el campeón Pokémon se señalaba sin comprender.

—Sí, el Pokémon que utilizaré hoy lo críe, cuide y le entregué todo mi amor, amistad y afecto en tu honor —Janice había colocado las manos en su rostro, de seguro soñando.

—¡¿Ya pueden comenzar con la batalla?! —todas las miradas se centraron en la chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada detrás de Janice, junto a Emiliano— ¡Nosotros también queremos tener nuestra batalla en el día!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Janice pareció regresar a la tierra observando de reojo como Misty se sonreía— Que pesada —susurró para ella, aunque por la reacción de Misty se notaba que la había escuchado.

—¡Niña! —La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, con un Emiliano sonriente a su lado.

—Bueno Ash —Janice imitó el movimiento del moreno lanzando su Pokébola— ¡Conoce a mi pequeña Pika!

Delante de ella un pequeño Pikachu salió dando un salto feliz, su cola en forma de corazón daba a entender que se trataba de un Pikachu hembra.

—¿Una Pikachu? —Janice había logrado su objetivo, Ash se encontraba sorprendido, _¿Tan grande era su fanatismo que la llevó a criar un Pokémon igual al suyo?_

—Sí y tiene un lindo adorno con tu forma —Janice sonreía mientras su Pokémon dejaba ver que de su cuello colgaba un dije con una figura representante del campeón Pokémon.

—Bueno —Ash estaba algo nervioso, de verdad a veces esa chica lo asustaba, incluso más que su esposa—, ¿Comenzamos? —le preguntó mientras ambos Pokémon se posicionaban para combatir, Janice le asintió— Bien, ¡Infernape usa lanzallamas!

—¡Esquívalo y golpe roca!

El lanzallamas fue lanzado con fuerza por el Pokémon simio, pero Pikachu demostró su gran velocidad esquivando el lanzallamas para luego golpear el suelo del estadio con fuerza, logrando dar el primer golpe certero haciendo que Infernape retrocediera.

—Nada mal —Ash veía como Infernape se componía rápidamente del ataque—. Gran velocidad.

—Muchas gracias —Janice sonrió—. Como te dije, lo entrené esperando un momento como éste.

—En ese caso —el moreno se sonrió también, de seguro tendría una buena batalla— ¡Lanzallamas una vez más!

—¡Trueno Pika!

Infernape y Pikachu efectuaron sus ataques con gran fuerza logrando que, al colisionar entre sí, provocaran una gran explosión.

—Pika ten cuidado, la tierra prohíbe que veas si te ataca —Janice trataba de observar por entre la tierra y cuando ésta se disipó, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al notar que Infernape ya no estaba— Excavar —susurró la chica con una media sonrisa— Ten cuidado —su Pokémon le asintió.

—Creo que es hora Janice —las palabras de Ash desconcertaron un poco a la chica—. Llegó el momento que demuestres cuanto me conoces, ¡Sal Infernape!

La tierra detrás del Pokémon roedor eléctrico comenzó a moverse.

—¡Detrás de ti, esquívalo!

Pikachu logró moverse lo suficiente para que el ataque no la alcanzara.

—¡Chispazo!

—¡Lanzallamas!

De nueva cuenta ambos ataques chocaron repeliéndose entre sí.

—Nada mal —Ash observaba como ambos Pokémon aún permanecían de pie sin demostrar mucho daño—. Pero es momento de no dejar que Pikachu se mueva.

—¿Qué Hará? —Janice lo observó con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Excavar Infernape! —el Pokémon primate se escondió tras la orden.

—Pika —la chica la llamó, observando seriamente el campo de batalla— Prepárate. —Pikachu le asintió.

—¡Evite Ígneo! —Ash dio su nueva orden dejando ver como el campo de batalla comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojo.

—Increíble —tanto Misty como Emiliano observaban con asombro como parecía salir fuego del suelo.

—Lo sabía —Janice sonrió con los ojos cerrados— ¡No dejemos que te quemes, salta! —levantó su brazo mientras Pikachu saltaba lo más alto posible.

—¿Qué hace? — Misty se levantó un poco de su lugar— ¡Pikachu se quemará al caer!

—Yo creo… —la voz de Emiliano provocó que Misty lo observara— que tiene un plan.

—¡Danza lluvia! —la orden de Janice, sin duda sorprendió a todos, Pikachu abrió sus brazos y una oscura nube cubrió el lugar al tiempo que Infernape salía del suelo— Conozco todos tus movimientos Ash y esto —la lluvia no tardó en llegar— no solo me ayuda a repeler tus ataques, ¡Sino que puedo hacer más efectivos los míos! — Pikachu cayó al suelo observando a Infernape— ¡Chispazo!

El ataque golpeó a Infernape haciendo evidente su parálisis.

—Grandioso —Ash demostraba su sorpresa, con una enorme sonrisa— Janice —la llamó.

—¿Sí? — La chica lo observó sin comprender el porqué de su llamado.

—Te felicito por tu trabajo.

—¡Gracias Ash!

—Pero —Janice se sorprendió—, esto no nos detendrá, ¡Excavar!

Infernape se movió a toda velocidad dentro de la tierra saliendo poco después golpeando al Pokémon de Janice.

—¡Súper golpe! —la orden de un segundo ataque fue cumplida de inmediato por el Pokémon simio golpeando a Pikachu con gran fuerza, dejándolo fuera de combate en el acto.

—¡Pikachu no puede continuar! —el juez movió ambas banderas señalando a Ash— ¡Infernape gana por lo tanto la victoria es de Ash Ketchum!

 _«¡Ahí lo tienen!»_ La voz del comentarista fue acompañada nuevamente por los gritos eufóricos de los espectadores _«¡La primera batalla se la lleva nuestro campeón con su primera victoria!»_

—Bien hecho —Ash se acercó a Janice quien se levantaba con su Pokémon en sus brazos, Infernape lo siguió— Fue una gran batalla —le extendió su mano, pero quedó sorprendido al sentir el abrazo de la chica.

—¡Muchas gracias por la batalla Ash, me divertí mucho! —Janice se separó de él y con una reverencia caminó con dirección al banco donde la esperaban Misty y Emiliano.

—No fue nada —Ash la observó irse y moviendo sus hombros se fue camino al banco que se encontraba tras él, necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

 _«¡En unos instantes continuaremos con esta presentación!»_

—La batalla estuvo sorprendente —Emiliano fue el primero en hablar levantándose de su lugar dejando que la chica lo ocupe.

—Si —Misty observaba hacía donde Ash se encontraba felicitando a Infernape—. Quitando tu evidente fanatismo y admiración por mi marido — observó a la chica de reojo y antes de que pudiera decir algo continuó—. Fue una buena batalla, felicidades Janice —Misty le sonrió ante la gran sorpresa de la joven de cabellos castaños.

—Gr… ¡Gracias Misty! —Janice le sonrió— Dimos lo mejor de nosotras — observó a su Pokémon que le sonrió.

—Eso es genial, pero… —Emiliano las interrumpió justo cuando la voz del comentarista se volvía a oír.

 _«¡El segundo oponente de nuestro campeón es Emiliano!»_

—Es mi turno, nos vemos luego chicas, deséenme suerte —Emiliano se despidió de ellas con un movimiento de su mano.

—¡Suerte! — Janice le devolvió el saludo.

—La va a necesitar —Misty solo se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa, Janice solo optó por no decir nada más y observar la batalla.

—Bien amigo —en el lado contrario del campo de batalla, Ash se encontraba hablándole a la esfera que descansaba en su mano— Ahora vas a enfrentarte con quien quiere quitarme a Misty, demostrémosle que no podrá con nosotros.

—¿A quién le hablas? —la voz de Emiliano pareció molestar a Ash— ¿Usarás un Pokémon invisible? — Con una media sonrisa tomó una Pokébola.

—Si claro —Ash presionó la esfera hasta que, tomando aire, observó serio a su oponente— Bien Emiliano, ahora te presentaré a uno de mis mejores Pokémon, ¡Es hora de jugar con él! —con una sonrisa lanzó la esfera al aire dejando ver frente a él a un gran Pokémon de color naranja que gritaba con fuerza al verse libre.

El Pokémon tipo fuego/volador observó por un momento a su oponente, para luego girar un poco hacía su entrenador, mientras señalaba a Emiliano con una de sus garras, ante el movimiento afirmativo de Ash volvió a girar para esta vez observar al rubio con una mirada seria, listo para atacar lanzando una pequeña cantidad de fuego contra el suelo.

—Excelente, ahora podré demostrarte como logro mi victoria con desventaja — Emiliano estiró su brazo mientras la esfera en su mano se abría dejando salir a un elegante Pokémon tipo hierba, el cual movía sus hojas como si estuviera bailando— Tu Charizard no podrá con nosotros, ¿Verdad Leafeon? —su Pokémon ante la mención de su nombre asintió observando al otro Pokémon de reojo, Charizard no pudo evitar abrir de más uno de sus ojos, observando a Ash.

—Si Charizard, Leafeon será tu oponente —Ash cruzó sus brazos— Ahora muéstrame como mejoraste, Emiliano —Charizard volvió a su posición de combate.

—Será un placer —el rubio movió su cabello con una sonrisa— ¡Leafeon hoja aguda!

El Pokémon tipo hierba corrió a toda velocidad contra Charizard, mientras su cola comenzaba a resplandecer, preparando el ataque, pero al llegar cerca del Pokémon alado, éste lo esquivó sin problemas, moviéndose a un lado.

—Has mejorado mucho tu velocidad, te felicito, pero con eso no le ganarás a Charizard —Ash tenía sus ojos cerrados, prefería dejar que su Pokémon se divierta un poco más.

—¡Ya veremos! —Emiliano presionó sus puños— ¡Hoja aguda de nuevo!

Leafeon realizó el ataque una y otra vez, siendo esquivado por Charizard en cada oportunidad.

—Será mejor que pelees en serio —Ash seguía cruzado de brazos, sin preocupación, Emiliano parecía molestarse cada vez más.

—¡Leafeon! —su Pokémon al oírlo, preparó su ataque de Hoja aguda una vez más, con el ataque listo, se lanzó contra Charizard siendo sorprendido por la cola del mismo, la cual provocó que trastabillara y cayera al suelo rodando.

—¿De verdad? —Ash ahora lo observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente, mientras Charizard reía divertido por lo que acababa de pasar— Si sigues así, Charizard nunca te tomará en serio y seguirá jugando con tu Leafeon.

—¡Aún no ves nada! —la sonrisa de Emiliano desconcertó a Ash— ¡Ahora! —ante la orden dada por el chico, los ojos de Leafeon se tornaron de un color verde brillante provocando que un grupo de hierbas aparecieran debajo de Charizard tomándolo por sus patas, provocando que caiga con fuerza levantando gran cantidad de polvo— ¡Bien hecho!

—Oh, oh… —Ash movió sus brazos poniéndolos frente a él, como si tratara de protegerse de algo.

—Ahora usemos… —pero las palabras de Emiliano murieron al oír el feroz rugido de Charizard, el Pokémon tipo fuego/volador se encontraba de pie con una mirada seria, tocándose el golpe de su cabeza— Leafeon ten cuidado.

—Creo que —pero el moreno no pudo acotar más, su Pokémon completamente enfurecido había liberado un gran lanzallamas no sólo contra el Pokémon hierba dejándolo completamente fuera de combate, sino que también había logrado alcanzar a Emiliano, quien tenía sus ojos abiertos por completo de la sorpresa de encontrarse quemado—… gané —terminó de decir con una nueva gota de sudor en su frente, al ver como Charizard se volvía hacía él con sus ojos cerrados, una marca de enojo en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados mientras liberaba humo por su nariz.

—¡Leafeon no puede continuar, Charizard es el ganador! —el réferi daba por terminada la batalla levantando una vez más la bandera hacia Ash.

 _«¡Ahí lo tienen, una nueva victoria para nuestro campeón Pokémon!»_ Las voces del estadio retumbaban gritando el nombre de Ash ante su victoria.

Misty desde su lugar reía viendo como Ash trataba de calmar a un Charizard aún molesto— No ha cambiado en nada —luego se levantó de su lugar para recibir a un Emiliano, que limpiaba su rostro negro por el fuego.

—Ya cálmate —Ash desde el otro lado del campo guardaba a Charizard de nueva cuenta en su Pokébola— Bueno ahora viene el turno de Mis... —pero sus palabras murieron al ver como del otro lado, su querida esposa palmeaba la espalda del rubio con una sonrisa, la cual éste le devolvía feliz de la vida— Misty —dijo presionando los puños con fuerza.

Pikachu, que se encontraba a los pies de su amigo, adelantó unos pasos ante el enojo que le provocaba a Ash ver a Misty cerca de Emiliano y moviendo sus orejas trato de escuchar la conversación de ambos chicos, pero ningún sonido se distinguía entre el ruido que provocaban los espectadores, así que sólo llamó la atención de su entrenador para tratar de reconfortarlo.

—Lo sé Pikachu —Ash suspiraba profundo tratando de calmar sus evidentes celos—, es sólo una palmada en la espalda, ¿No? —observó a su Pokémon sonriendo, pero la escena que vieron luego no sólo volvió a molestar a Ash, sino al Pokémon eléctrico que soltaba unas cuantas chispas mientras hablaba con su entrenador.

Misty y Emiliano terminaron chocando puños.

—Suerte —el rubio le sonreía.

—Como si la necesitara —Misty le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos rieron antes que ésta se gire para caminar hacia su posición en el campo de batalla.

 _«¡La última batalla de nuestro campeón es contra la señorita Misty_!» La voz del presentador anunciaba la entrada de la pelirroja al campo, las voces del estadio por un momento parecieron bajar en cuanto a tono se refería mientras observaban a la pelirroja, ésta no se inmutó, solo siguió su camino para posicionarse en su lugar de pelea _«¡Démosle un aplauso a esta talentosa entrenadora Pokémon del tipo agua!_ » Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, una vez más el estadio se llenaba de no solo los gritos de aliento de los espectadores, sino también, de algunos silbidos, piropos y pedidos de citas para una Misty que reía divertida mientras saludaba al público.

—Si, muy gracioso —Ash observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados la escena mientras se posicionaba para pelear.

—¿Celoso? —Misty aún sonreía mientras tomaba su Pokébola, Ash no dijo nada, sólo se mantenía observando.

—La batalla será uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo, el Pokémon que quede en pie será nombrado ganador —el referí levantó ambas banderas al ver que ambos estaban listos— ¡Comiencen! —anunció bajando las banderas hacía cada uno de los lados.

—¡Sal Gyarados! —Misty fue la primera en dejar libre a su Pokémon, la enorme serpiente marina apareció, dando un grito, sorprendiendo a los espectadores—. Veamos que tienes Ash.

El morocho no dijo nada y observando a su Pokémon amarillo le hizo una seña anunciando su entrada al campo, Pikachu corrió y mirando tanto a Gyarados como a Misty, soltó unas cuantas descargas eléctricas.

—¿Pikachu? Creí que usarías Pokémon tipo fuego —Misty no entendía el por qué el cambio de Pokémon, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el actuar de Pikachu— ¿Está molesto? ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?

—Nada en especial —Ash se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo que Pikachu tiene un pequeño asunto bastante amistoso que arreglar contigo, Misty.

—Ya déjate de bobadas Ash y comencemos la batalla —la pelirroja comenzó a molestarse ante la evidente actitud infantil, mezclada con celos de ambos— ¡Gyarados Hidrobomba!

—¡Electrobola! —Pikachu sin mucha dificultad logró que ambos ataques chocaran creando una explosión.

—Así me gusta, ¡Hidrobomba!

—¡Rayo!

Ambos ataques volvieron a chocar provocando una nueva gran explosión prohibiendo la visión de todos los espectadores.

—Y apenas calentamos —la voz de Ash fue acompañada de un destello que fue seguido de una esfera eléctrica que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Gyarados golpeándolo con fuerza.

—¡Gyarados! —Misty lo llamó queriéndose asegurar que estuviera bien, su Pokémon la observó de reojo asintiendo— Que bueno.

—¿Asustada querida? —Ash tenía sus brazos cruzados— Si lo deseas podemos parar aquí mismo.

—¿Y quedar como alguien débil ante ti? —la pelirroja frunció su entrecejo, molesta— En tus sueños Ketchum.

—Ja, ¡Electrobola!

—¡Hidrobomba!

—¡Ataque rápido!

—¡Protección!

Los ataques fueron cumplidos con gran velocidad, la Electrobola de Pikachu chocó con fuerza contra la Hidrobomba de Gyarados generando una nueva explosión, la cual fue interrumpida cuando el Pokémon eléctrico saltó a toda velocidad gracias a su ataque rápido chocando contra la muralla invisible del Pokémon serpiente haciendo que regresara a su lugar de combate.

—¡Ataque rápido!

—¡Protección!

Pikachu volvió a lanzarse con gran fuerza y velocidad contra Gyarados, pero éste fue más rápido haciendo que frente a él una nueva muralla invisible apareciera haciendo que Pikachu salté en el aire.

—Perfecto —Ash veía a su Pokémon en el aire e inmediatamente ordenó otro ataque— ¡Cola de hierro! —de un movimiento rápido Pikachu giró cayendo con su cola resplandeciendo, mostrando así que su ataque estaba listo.

—¡Gyarados usa protección, pero esta vez lánzalo al suelo! —la orden de Misty fue acatada por su Pokémon de inmediato mostrando como no sólo repelía el ataque a tiempo, sino como con ayuda de un rugido mandaba a Pikachu contra el suelo.

—Pikachu en el suelo es más rápido —Ash la observaba con una media sonrisa— ¡Ataque rápido!

—Eso queremos —la mirada desafiante de Misty desconcertó a Ash que de seguro no estaba listo para lo que vería a continuación— Si algo aprendí de ti, cariño, es a tener sorpresas bajo la manga, ¡Terratemblor!

—¡¿Qué, qué?!

La sorpresa dominaba el lugar, con un grito de la gran serpiente marina el suelo del estadio se movió con brusquedad golpeando a Pikachu y haciendo que saltara en el aire.

—Terratemblor no solo golpea a su oponente, sino que su velocidad disminuye —la pelirroja observaba a su marido con una sonrisa— Y ahora, ¡Lanzallamas! — Levantando su mano izquierda, lanzó la nueva orden, Gyarados la acató golpeando a Pikachu y llegando a lastimarlo un poco.— ¿Qué te parece?

—Pues —Ash parpadeaba mientras Pikachu se levantaba listo para continuar— ¡JAJAJAJA! — La risa del moreno no solo desconcertó a Misty, Gyarados y hasta al mismo Pikachu, sino que a todos los espectadores— Nada mal Misty, dejemos esta batalla en empate, ¿Te parece? Ninguno de los dos se dará por vencido.

—Bueno —Misty colocó el dedo índice en su mentón pensante, Pikachu y Gyarados los observaban a ambos sin entender— Por mí, está bien —terminó de responder la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto —Ash aplaudió adelantando unos pasos—. Ya acabamos Pikachu —quiso acercarse, pero su Pokémon les lanzó un pequeño trueno a los pies gritando molesto— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que ya acabamos?

—Sí, Gyarados regresa —Misty quiso devolver a su Pokémon pero éste la asustó de un grito también molesto— ¡A mí no me gritas!

Ambos Pokémon les hablaban a sus entrenadores molestos, Ash y Misty no parecían entender que les sucedía, no fue hasta que Pikachu le lanzó un rayo eléctrico a Gyarados que notaron que querían seguir peleando, la serpiente marina no se quedó atrás en ataque, con un potente lanzallamas distrajo a Pikachu para así, golpearlo con una gran Hidrobomba.

 _«¡Esto es increíble, ambos Pokémon quieren seguir peleando_!» Exclamó la voz del estadio sumamente sorprendido.

—Ellos son tan tercos como nosotros —Ash los observaba con sus brazos cruzados, ambos Pokémon seguían golpeándose con fuerza con cada ataque que lanzaban ante la mirada de sorpresa de los espectadores, no creían el estar viendo que los Pokémon luchen sin ningún tipo de orden.

—No se detendrán nunca —Misty imitó a Ash también, viendo como ninguno de los Pokémon dejaba de combatir, hasta que dos de sus ataques chocaron con fuerza creando una densa nube de polvo, que al disiparse dejó ver como ambos Pokémon trataban en vano de ponerse en pie.

Fue ahí cuando ambos entrenadores se miraron y tras afirmar, ingresaron al campo de batalla sorprendiendo a todos, una vez más, puesto que Ash pasó de largo de Pikachu, y Misty también de Gyarados hasta terminar en frente del Pokémon contrario.

—¡Pikachu! —exclamó la pelirroja extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados de ella.

—¡Gyarados! —dijo Ash imitando a Misty.

—Por favor, chicos —ambos empezaron a decir un mismo discurso dejando al estadio totalmente en silencio—, no sé qué problema tengan contra nosotros que están peleando entre ustedes de esta forma, pero no es lo correcto, terminarán lastimándose. Si hicimos algo que los molestó —tanto Ash como Misty hicieron una reverencia a los Pokémon—, discúlpennos por favor.

Ante las palabras, Gyarados se miró con Pikachu y luego miraron a los entrenadores frente a ellos; Pikachu le lanzó una pequeña descarga eléctrica a Misty antes de saltar a sus brazos, y Gyarados soltó un poco de agua para mojar el rostro de Ash antes de acercarse para que el moreno pudiera acariciarlo.

—Buenos chicos —dijeron ambos mirándose de reojo con una sonrisa.

 _«¡Eso es espectacular! ¡El dominio que tienen ambos sobre el Pokémon del otro es impresionante! ¿Mencioné que son Pareja? ¡Qué gran batalla señores! ¡Que demostración de poder y de amor por los Pokémon hemos presenciado gracias a este par!»_ tras sus palabras el estadio enardeció en ovación _«¡Recuerden que en un par de horas empieza el festival de Isla Exta! ¡Pero la feria ya está abierta! ¡Disfruten!»_

—Ver para creer —exclamó Janice tan impresionada que tenía la mano derecha sobre su boca.

—Algo hay que los rodea que no termina de convencerme, aunque vea su amor tan latente —comentó Emiliano, Janice solo lo miró con una mueca—. Solo ahí voy a poder estar tranquilo y creo que pronto lo descubriré.

…

Luego de dejar a los Pokémon recuperarse en el centro Pokémon, cerca de las seis de la tarde, Janice buscaba como loca a Misty por todos lados sin encontrarla.

—¿Está enferma? —preguntó sorprendida cuando Ash le informó que fue a tomar su medicina.

—No, pero pasó por un cuadro de estrés muy fuerte así que toma una pastilla para mantenerse tranquila —Ash sonrió—, ella es una mujer muy activa, supongo que el viaje donde no hace nada, la estresa un poco.

—Ya veo —comentó Janice bastante curiosa—, bueno igual se nota que esta esposa tuya es bastante malhumorada.

—Es una completa Gyarados —se jactó orgulloso, cuando de golpe, un bolso le bajó la cabeza bruscamente.

—Oh —exclamó la pelirroja con la mano sobre su rostro, y con una -sobre- exagerada expresión de sorpresa—, lo siento, mi Gyarados interna, uso azote.

—Hola Misty —saludó sobándose la cabeza—, Janice estaba buscándote.

—¿A mí? —se señaló y luego miró a la chica de cabellos castaños y detalles dorados que la miraba desafiante— ¡Ahhh, la apuesta!

—¿Apuesta? —preguntó Ash curioso poniéndose entre ambas mujeres que se miraban fijamente. Tanto que el entrenador podía sentir una corriente eléctrica entre ambas— No me apostaron a mí, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —respondió Misty con una mueca—, no tengo miedo de perder contra ella, pero ni loca apuesto a mi marido.

—Ay Misty —Ash junto las manos en su rostro emocionado—, que linda.

—Apostamos cosas más importantes —continuó.

—Auch —dijo mirándola de reojo con una expresión seria.

—Vamos por la corona de este año del festival de isla Exta —le informó Janice moviendo sus brazos como si estuviera calentando los músculos— ¡Y la venceré!

—Hablas mucho Janice —contestó la líder con una sonrisa—, demuéstralo mejor.

—¡Eso haré! —adelantó un paso hacia ella enseñándole el puño y la determinación que sentía, pero inmediatamente cambió su cara, algo había recordado— ¡Casi lo olvido, te buscaba por esto! —y de la nada, sacó un vestido celeste y azul— ¡Esto tenemos que usar, es la tradición aquí!

—Ok…

…

Con el motivo de ir a cambiarse de ropa, Misty perdió de vista a Janice, así que cuando apareció vistiendo el traje típico en color celeste con detalles en un azul claro, el cual, tenía en el hombro derecho una flor azul, también típica del lugar, al igual que en la falda donde tenía dos falsos de ambos colores. Cuando Ash la vio, solo sonrió antes de ofrecerle el brazo para ir a recorrer los puestos de la feria. Encontraron a muchas mujeres vistiendo el mismo traje, pero en distintos colores, todos la miraban y sonreían demostrándole su apoyo para las elecciones de Reina.

—¡Nunca hemos tenido a una entrenadora tan fuerte como nuestra reina! —le informó una mujer mientras les preparaba las manzanas acarameladas a ambos— ¡Luego de tu batalla con el campeón de hoy, muchos te quieren ver con la corona!

—Oh gracias —respondió Misty muy apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantas alabanzas en un mismo día. Sonrió cuando le entregaron las manzanas y se retiraron comiéndolas. Aunque Ash se sentía entre contento e incómodo puesto que Misty iba tomada del brazo de su marido y lo llevaba con ella a cada uno de los juegos en los que quería participar.

—Esto me recuerda que dejaste el Togepi de peluche en mi casa —le recordó Ash mientras tomaba una pelota para lanzarla contra unas latas apiladas.

—¡Es verdad! —Misty hizo una mueca, ¿cómo iría a rescatar al pobre peluche de la casa de su suegra después del divorcio?

—¡En fin! —Ash lanzó la pelota y todas las latas se cayeron— Será difícil rescatarlo de mi casa, pero al menos —le sonrió para luego, mirar la pila de peluches que tenían en el puesto— te gané otro.

—¡Gracias Ash! —exclamó mientras esta vez, elegía un peluche en forma de Leafeon— ¿Qué te parece este? —el campeón solo frunció los labios— Era broma, a ver… —tomó uno en forma de Vaporeon— Este si lo quiero —le informó al dueño del puesto— ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Chistosita —gruñó Ash antes de tomarle la mano e ir hacia los puestos de comida— ¡Ahora pagaras lo que coma!

—Si pago lo que comes, sabrás que estaremos al día después de todos los vestidos que me compraste, ¿no? —Ash no respondió, la sola mirada hizo que Misty algo nerviosa sacudiera su mano frente a ella— Adelante esposo mío, yo pago lo que desee comer.

Ash tenía a su lado unos cuantos platos vacíos y varios palitos de brochetas limpios cuando el alcalde de isla Exta apareció sobre un pequeño escenario. El hombre de unos sesenta años de tez clara se paró en el centro del éste, muy emocionado.

—¡Buenas noches queridos Isleños, hoy como todos los años estamos aquí reunidos para invocar con amor y calidez por un nuevo año lleno de felicidad para la isla! —elevó las manos al terminar sus palabras— Este año contamos con la visita de nuestro Campeón, Ash Ketchum, quien nos dará unas palabras en este momento, ¿Ash estás por ahí?

De pronto, una luz lo cubrió mientras terminaba de limpiar otro palito de brochetas de verduras asadas, se vio observado y rápidamente se puso de pie bastante apenado por la imagen.

—Disculpa la interrupción, campeón, pero, ¿podrías darnos unas palabras?

—Claro —se dirigió al lugar mientras le hacía señas a Misty para que pagara y subió de un salto al escenario— ¡Hola a todos, soy el Campeón Ash y me alegra poder estar compartiendo con ustedes este hermoso festival! Gracias por invitarme —al hacer la reverencia, los presentes lo aplaudieron. Iba a retirarse cuando el alcalde volvió a hablar.

—¡Gracias Ash por ser nuestro Rey del Festival este año! —aclamó el alcalde, no solo sorprendiendo a éste, sino a Misty también— ¡Así que como nuestro Rey necesita una Reina que vengan las candidatas a Reina al escenario!

—Ya veo —dijo Misty cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como Janice y un par más de jovencitas subían al escenario—, por eso quería competir… sabía que Ash sería el premio. ¡Yo no quería apostar a mi marido! —protestó apretando el peluche de Vaporeon entre sus brazos— Pero bueno, no le daré el gusto.

Cuando Misty subió al escenario, tal cual lo había percibido anteriormente, el público estaba de su lado.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos una favorita —comentó el alcalde señalando a la joven.

—¿Qué decir? —dijo Misty lanzándole un beso al público— ¡Me debo a ellos, gracias! —y tras su pequeña reverencia miró de reojo a Janice. El juego comenzaba.

—Bien, tenemos tres actividades para estas cuatro señoritas aquí presentes —comentó el alcalde con una tarjeta que le acabaron de pasar— La primera será… ¡Sonar la campana!

Y ahí estaban las cuatro competidoras, el alcalde, Ash y el recién llegado Emiliano esperando ver cómo les iba a las participantes.

Las locatarias llegaron a máximo sesenta, no eran jóvenes acostumbradas a usar mucho la fuerza. Para el turno de Janice, ésta le pegó y sonó la campana. Con una sonrisa le entregó el mazo a Misty.

—¡Vamos Misty! —exclamó Emiliano— ¡Imagínate que es alguien que odias y pégale!

—Si hago eso romperé la máquina —comentó la pelirroja riéndose con algo de nervios, porque si veía a Janice en el lugar de golpeo…

—No se preocupe señorita —el anciano dueño del juego agitó su mano derecha para que no tuviera miedo— Hombres fuertes le han pegado y no se ha roto…

—De acuerdo —dijo la chica tomando el mazo con ambas manos—, le daré con todas mis fuerzas —y así lo hizo, el pedazo de metal se elevó con tanta fuerza del golpe recibido, que la campana casi se parte en dos, dejando a todos sumamente sorprendidos, claro menos a Ash que negaba con la cabeza al ver la fuerza bruta de su esposa en acción— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó con la mano derecha en la nuca.

—¡Y la ganadora de la primera ronda es Misty! —afirmó el alcalde tratando de que los comentarios por la fuerza de la competidora, se apaciguaran— Vayamos por la segunda prueba, ¡Arreglos florales!

Ahora todos fueron hacia el puesto de una señora que tenía varias flores en distintos baldes con agua.

—¡Necesito que arme cada una un bonito ramo de flores, el más elegante y armonioso ganará! —les informó la señora con una sonrisa.

Las cuatro se movieron entre los baldes para tomar las flores, Misty se quedó mirando un balde con margaritas frunciendo los labios, al lado de éste había un balde con Violetas y detrás uno de Lirios, ¿sería que sus hermanas las perseguían a todos lados? Sacudió la cabeza y armó un ramo de flores lo mejor que pudo, las flores no eran su especialidad. Y se notó ya que su ramo era el más pobre, mientras que el de Janice era totalmente armonioso y perfecto.

—Sin dudas este ramo —dijo la señora tomando el de Janice— parece hecho por una profesional.

—¡La organización es mi especialidad! —afirmó Janice con una sonrisa— Supongo que —miró de reojo a Misty que también la miraba— yo gané ésta.

—Bien, tenemos dos finalistas ya dentro de la competencia de mañana, vamos por la tercera a ver cómo nos va en ésta —el alcalde sin notar la tensión siguió con la actividad— Ya demostraron su fuerza, su detallismo y ahora veremos cómo les va en las artes culinarias que será aprobada por el Rey.

—¡Eso no es justo! —protestó Janice ganándose las miradas de todos— Misty es su esposa, ella lo conoce mejor que nadie.

—¡Entonces estamos en las mismas —le retrucó la líder de gimnasio—, tú eres su acosadora número uno, eso también te sirve!

—Oh —el alcalde miró a Ash que algo apenado asintió a las frases de las chicas—, entonces —observó al hombre al lado de Ash— ¡Emiliano, viniste! —exclamó, el chico se acercó a darle la mano al hombre— ¡Ya sé, tú probaras el postre a ojos cerrados, ¿te parece?!

—Por supuesto —accedió encantado.

—Bien entonces —el alcalde continuó— los cuatro puestos de comida que nos darán un lugar están por allá —señalando hacia la derecha el grupo se fue dejando solamente a Emiliano y a Ash.

—¿Celoso de que probaré el postre de Misty? —preguntó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Celoso? —Ash se rió y acomodando el peluche de Vaporeon en su brazo derecho, palmeó la espalda de Emiliano con falsa tristeza— ¡En realidad te compadezco! —y tras esa frase se alejó de éste.

—¡Tendrán treinta minutos! —exclamó el alcalde levantando el brazo— ¡Comiencen!

Ash observó cómo Misty trabajaba, le estaba poniendo bastante ánimo a lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Janice también estaba animada, preparar postres era algo que le encantaba y estaba segura de que ganaría.

A la hora de entregar los postres, los cuatro platos fueron puestos frente a Emiliano quien a ojos cerrados esperaba por que le dieran a probar lo que habían realizado.

—El primer postre —indicó el Alcalde—, es una combinación de bayas con crema de chocolate.

—Rico —exclamó Emiliano tras saborear—, las bayas elegidas pegan bien con el chocolate —saboreó un poco más— Si, buena combinación.

—El siguiente postre es Fresas bañadas en Chocolate —el alcalde dijo en cuanto Janice orgullosa de sus fresas le daba una a Emiliano.

—Fresas con Chocolate, algo típico de feria —comentó mientras las saboreaba—, aunque de todas formas no deja de ser sofisticado y delicioso.

—El tercero es manzanas acarameladas con crocante —Emiliano le dio una mordida a la manzana.

—Increíble, el dulce del caramelo es amortiguado por el uso de nueces… buena idea —comentó el rubio, preparándose para recibir el último plato.

—Y por último, tenemos una copa de helado —Misty apareció con su copa con una sonrisa, juntó un poco de lo que había inventado y le pasó la cuchara a Emiliano.

—Vaya —exclamó saboreándose—, esto es curioso de encontrar aquí, tiene la sensación de un postre de restaurante, pero con los ingredientes que puedes encontrar en una feria, helado, fruta, crocantes y base de crepes —le entregó la cuchara para poder probar más— Si, esta copa sin duda es un postre de primer lugar.

Ante aquellas palabras y la pose de festejo de Misty, Ash se adelantó a probar si lo que Emiliano decía era verdad, se vio sorprendido con el sabor.

—No solo comerlos es mi especialidad —le comentó Misty a Ash mostrándole su lengua.

Emiliano se sacó las vendas de los ojos para ver solo tres de los cuatro postres.

—¿Y bien quién hizo esta copa deliciosa? —preguntó y Misty con la mano izquierda detrás de ella y la palma de la derecha en alto se reveló como la ganadora.

—Aquí presente —dijo mirando a Emiliano y luego a su marido que ya se había demorado la copa que había preparado.

—¡Increíble! —el alcalde subió al escenario sumamente emocionado— ¡Este si es una esposa que no se deja! —exclamó elevando su brazo, claro, causando que Misty se sintiera sumamente abochornada— ¡Entonces todo se resume a Janice contra Misty mañana en la cueva Cambiante!

—¿Cueva cambiante? —preguntaron ambas muchachas.

—¡Si, la cueva Cambiante es un lugar muy interesante de isla Exta, podrán entrar, pero —de la nada la animosa voz del alcalde se tornó lúgubre— les costará salir!… ¡Es una prueba de suerte así que Futuras Reinas! ¡Mucha Suerte! ¡Y ahora a seguir con la fiesta!

…

—Cueva cambiante —se dijo Misty apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio de la cabina de la noria a donde había subido con Ash. El campeón la observaba en silencio, desde el asiento del frente, sin entender porque se sentía preocupada—, tengo una mala sensación por esa prueba.

—¿Crees perder? —preguntó cambiándose de asiento para quedar a su lado. Pero ella le negó— ¿Entonces?

—No sé, no me hagas caso —se movió para dejar apoyada su cabeza contra el hombro de Ash y miró hacia afuera, ya estaban a suficiente altura como para ver las luces del lugar y el cielo estrellado— Hoy ha sido un largo día.

—Si —Ash la miró y apoyó también su cabeza sobre la de ella—, un largo día que ha terminado.


	25. Día 24

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 20 de Septiembre 2015**

 **Resubida: 5 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 24**

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña después de la feria del pueblo, Ash observó cómo su esposa seguía con la mirada en la nada. Los malos presentimientos de la chica le asustaban. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? A tan solo un par de días de terminar este viaje y esta aventura.

Misty se dejó caer en el sillón del living y Ash no tuvo mejor idea de ir a revisar su maleta, entre toda la ropa y el Pikachu de cristal encontró el regalo que le había hecho el papá de Noah, sonrió al abrir la bolsa de papel y encontrar ahí pequeñas botellitas de licores de bayas. Quizás un brindis antes de dormir, relajara un poco a su señora esposa.

Fue con una de las botellitas a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el queso que Misty había comprado, lo pico y llegó a la sala con una bandeja

—¡Misty! —la llamó dejando las cosas en la mesa de centro— ¿Quieres?

—¿Eh? —exclamó volviendo en sí, ver la vela encendida, el plato con el queso y las dos copas de vidrio hizo que mirara a Ash— ¿De dónde salió todo esto?

—¿Te conté que soy mago? —le preguntó Ash con una sonrisa ladeada, a lo que la chica sonrió.

—Creo que payaso sería un término más aceptable —comentó pinchando uno de los cuadraditos de queso.

—No sé puede ser buena onda contigo, ¿no? —protestó el campeón frunciendo los labios.

—Ya sirve —le pidió señalando las copas—, ¿eso es lo que nos dio el papá de Noah?

—Así es —abrió la botella y sirvió un poco en cada copa—, toma.

—No buscas ponerme cariñosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó desconfiada a lo que Ash llevó la mano a su pecho fingiendo ofensa. Misty simplemente sonrió, pero terminó riéndose por las muecas de Ash.

—Buscaba que te rieras —le respondió tomando un poco de su copa—, y lo logré sin necesidad del alcohol, soy genial.

—Modestia, aparte contigo, ¿no? —susurró cortando abruptamente su risa.

—Es lo que hay, esposa mía —le indicó con un movimiento de ambas manos.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio, ninguno dijo nada hasta que el plato con el queso y la botella, estaban vacíos.

—Curioso lo que les pasó a Pikachu y a Gyarados en la batalla —comentó Misty recostándose atrás en el sillón— Pikachu parecía enojado conmigo.

—Como no estarlo —Ash movió su mano como si estuviera cortando el aire—, si le coqueteaste a Emiliano todo el día —protestó dejando salir todo el malestar que había sentido por ella.

—¿Yo coqueteando? —se señaló sorprendida.

—Ah —Ash se levantó del piso y se sentó al lado de ella— ¿Me vas a decir que no te sonrojaste cuando él te besó la mano en el centro Pokémon?

—No era un sonrojo de halago, Ash —protestó la chica acercando su rostro al de él—, fue por la rabia que me da que haga eso delante de ti. ¿Sabe que buscaba armar esto, no? —le hizo hincapié moviendo el dedo índice en señal de ambos.

—¡Ya, ¿y lo del estadio?! —le reclamó en verdad enfurecido, Misty no sabía si reír, enojarse o simplemente agarrarlo del rostro y acallarlo con un beso— ¡Pikachu se enojó cuando te vio chocando puños con Emiliano!

—Primero —la chica movió sus manos delante de ella para generar algo de distancia entre ambos—, Emiliano estaba destruido por como Charizard acabó con él, cuando le estaba dando la palmada en la espalda le estaba diciendo —se acomodó para poner su mano en el hombro de Ash y repetirle la escena— ¡Te dije que ibas a necesitar mucha suerte, Charizard es de los mejores Pokémon de Ash, eso te pasa por subestimarlo una vez más! ¡Así nunca vencerás a Ash! —al ver como Ash se sorprendía, lo vio con una mirada que éste se sintió maldecido— Y lo de la chocada de puños fue porque, Emiliano me dijo que yo hiciera justicia por los tres, pero le dije que no la iba a necesitar porque era mejor que ellos, por eso nos reímos antes de iniciar nuestra batalla.

—Bueno… —Ash corrió la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

—Si estabas celoso, debiste decirme —la risa de la chica lo incomodó.

—¿Celoso, yo?

—Si tú

—¡Yo no estaba celoso!

—Ay Ash, tú y tus celos —volvió a burlarse la pelirroja.

—¡Yo no! —pero cuando la líder lo miró, ya no pudo evitar su frustración— ¡Ok, está bien, estaba celoso, estaba ardiendo por dentro al verte junto a Emiliano! —confesó sumamente rojo de la ira contenida— ¿Estás feliz ahora?

—Si —afirmó causando que Ash la mirara sin poder creer lo que había respondido—, es bueno saber que no soy la única que siente frustración y rabia cuando Janice se te acerca con esas locuras y te toquetea todo —el movimiento de las mano de Misty hicieron que ahora fuera el turno de reírse de Ash— ¿Qué?

—Somos un par de celosos —sin poder contenerse más ambos terminaron riéndose en el sillón. Cuando quedaron en silencio, no sabían bien que hacer, terminaron poniéndose de pie y yendo a la habitación a dormir. Eran más de los dos de la mañana y la prueba en la isla Aislada era a las diez. Se dieron las buenas noches tras cambiarse y cada uno se durmió mirando hacia su lado.

…

El sol brillaba con furia sobre isla Exta, tanto era el calor que ni la brisa del mar que producía el ferry podía refrescar a nuestra joven pareja. Misty iba con una camisa celeste sin mangas atada bajo el busto y un short de jean, lentes oscuros y sostenía con la mano derecha la capelina que Ash le había comprado antes de subir; mientras que el entrenador iba con una polera sin mangas blanca y una bermuda tres cuarto, también llevaba lentes oscuros y la gorra roja había vuelto a su cabeza, ambos observaban con envidia como Pikachu y Marill se refrescaban jugando con el ataque burbujas del roedor acuático.

Pero no estaban solos, Janice y Emiliano también estaban en el ferry de la alcaldía que los llevaba a isla Aislada. La Asistente de Lance llevaba un vestido floreado y Emiliano un look muy parecido a Ash salvo por los colores, estaban ansioso de llegar y de poder pasar ese tiempo que le quedaba en la isla a la siga de la pareja. En cuanto ellos se fueran de isla Exta, ambos debían volver a sus trabajos en Kanto y ya no podían saber en que terminaba esto.

—¿Y si no conseguimos saber la verdad? —le preguntó Janice levantando un poco sus lentes para ver al rubio.

—Supongo que me confortara saber que al menos él si la ama —dijo con una mueca.

…

Después de una hora en el ferry llegaron a isla Aislada, una pequeña isla al norte de isla Exta, el alcalde ya esperaba por ellas, aún más entusiasmado que en la noche.

—Gracias por venir jovencitas —dijo extendiéndole la mano a ambas—, anoche no me presenté correctamente, soy Tom, alcalde de Isla Exta, gracias por participar.

—De nada —exclamó Misty con una sonrisa— ¿Dónde está el desafío?

—Bueno verán —les indicó un camino mientras se ponía a caminar—, esta isla cuenta con una cueva llamada Cambiante, ¿Por qué se llama así? Porque puedes entrar a ella y automáticamente pasaras como a otra dimensión, las puertas te llevan de un lugar a otro y tienes que tener mucha suerte de salir rápido de ella.

—¿Cuál es el chiste de esto? —preguntó Janice un tanto intrigada por el porqué del desafío.

—En el centro de la cueva se encuentra el Mineral Arco Iris, fue muy usado por nuestros ancestros pero por la codicia y la desesperación por venderlo, fue oculto en esta cueva. Por lo general, pedíamos que las personas entraran a tratar de conseguir una muestra, pero nadie la ha conseguido, empezamos a creer que no existe realmente, pero la esperanza de un pueblo que pide un año más por la Paz y la Armonía en la isla, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer… ¿Qué me dicen?

—¡Encontraremos ese cristal si es que existe! —afirmó Misty decidida con su puño frente a ella— ¿Verdad, Marill? —le preguntó a su Pokémon que afirmó al igual que ella.

—No si lo encontramos primero —la desafío Janice con su Pika en el hombro derecho.

—Bien chicas —El alcalde paró en la entrada de la cueva—, aquí estamos, pueden entrar cuando gusten, aquí las esperaremos.

—¡Yo entro primero! —exclamó Janice corriendo hacia la entrada— ¡Prepárate para ser mi rey, Ash! —fue lo último que dijo antes de ser tragada por la distorsión del espacio.

—¡Entonces ahora voy yo! —dijo Misty tomando a Marill en sus brazos, pero antes de entrar, Ash la detuvo— ¿Qué?

—Toma —le ofreció una pequeña bolsita de género— y cuídate —le pidió con la mirada seria, más la chica sonrió.

—Estaré bien… —tomó la bolsa y sin más ingresó a la cueva.

Habían pasado cerca de una hora, Misty estaba cansada de caminar y de enfrentar a cuanto Pokémon se le cruzaba en el camino, Marill también estaba un tanto cansada.

—¡Realmente no estoy bien! —exclamó exhausta cayendo al piso— ¡Llevo como dos horas caminando y no encuentro ni la salida ni el maldito cristal! —protestó juntando los puños frente a ella, luego dobló las piernas y apoyó ambos brazos sobre las rodillas— ¿Por qué terminé aquí? ¿Perdida en una cueva de la cual me es imposible salir? —suspiró abrumada por todos los sucesos que venían a su mente— ¿Cómo pudo mi vida cambiar tanto en veinticuatro días? ¡Rayos! —protestó pegándole al piso con ambos puños— ¡Todo empezó mal desde el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando las tontas de mis hermanas me engañaron! Luego la ida a Ciudad Neón, encontrarme con Ash e incitarlo a hacer cosas estúpidas, y paff, amanecer casados sin siquiera saber por qué demonios pasó, y lo peor de todo esto, es que terminé enamorándome de él otra vez —volvió a golpear el piso— ¡Si no hubiera aceptado este estúpido viaje estaría oculta en el gimnasio Pokémon, segura y sin tener que estar peleando con gente tan odiosa como Janice, que me desespera esa mujer! ¡Por su culpa estoy aquí pérdida! —gruñó y estaba a punto de armar un berrinche a lo niña chica cuando Marill se paró delante de ella y le empapó la cara con un potente chorro de agua— ¡Marill, ¿qué rayos haces?!

Enojada, la ratona acuática empezó a hablarle a su entrenadora. Misty no era una mujer que se dejara derrotar por la adversidad, aunque fuera más insegura de lo que demostraba, siempre podía superar las dificultades y salir airosa de ellas.

—Tienes razón —buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo para secarse el rostro cuando encontró la bolsa que Ash le había pasado antes de entrar, la tomó, la abrió y se encontró ahí con tres bayas Oran—. ¡Justo lo que necesitábamos! —le dio una a Marill y se comió una, dejando la otra en caso de emergencia— ¡Gracias Ash! —exclamó poniéndose de pie, se sacudió y miró hacia la abertura de la cueva en donde estaba— No me voy a dejar derrotar, vamos Marill.

Marill saltó feliz y siguió a su entrenadora por los pasajes de la cueva Cambiante.

…

Fuera de la cueva, había bastante expectación de quien saldría primero, Ash iba y venía delante de la puerta, los nervios lo tenían al límite.

—¡Alguien viene ahí! —exclamó Emiliano, Ash se detuvo esperando ver a Misty, pero para sorpresa de todos, Janice se acercaba abrazando a Pikachu con la mirada en la nada.

—¡Janice! —exclamó Ash, pero la asistente de Lance siguió delante hasta pararse ante el alcalde de la isla con una reverencia— ¿Qué pasa?

—Señor alcalde, he logrado salir de la cueva —le informó con un tono de voz que era casi un susurro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Emiliano, pero ella solo le negó con la cabeza.

—Sin preguntas por favor —le pidió.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una mueca.

—¡Vamos Misty! —exclamó Ash mirando a la entrada de la cueva— ¡Sal por favor! —el tono de preocupación hizo que Janice lo mirara, sus ojos marrones expresaban un tanto de tristeza y desilusión. Suspiró y se fue hacia la orilla de la isla a tratar de limpiar sus pensamientos antes de lo que fuera a suceder.

Había paso cerca de dos horas más, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y Misty aún no aparecía por la entrada de la puerta y Ash estaba desesperado.

—¡Ash cálmate! —le pidió el Alcalde cubriéndole el paso al Campeón— Ya saldrá, aguarda.

—¡Es que no puedo dejarla ahí, debo ir por ella! —exclamó tratando de abrirse paso para entrar, pero el alcalde recurrió a Emiliano para que lo ayude a que Ash no se metiera en la cueva.

—¡Escucha Ketchum! —le dijo Emiliano, si bien él estaba también preocupado por la líder de gimnasio se oía un tanto más relajado— Conoces a Misty, ella no se dará por vencida y saldrá de esa cueva —Ash dejó de intentar entrar y lo miró—. Si entras y te pierdes tú, estaremos en un círculo vicioso porque en cuanto ella salga va a querer irte a buscar. Así que espera por favor que…

Pero Emiliano no pudo terminar de hablar, un par de risas provenientes de la cueva lo interrumpieron, segundos después la silueta de la pelirroja se observaba frente a los tres hombres que esperaban por ella.

—¡Hola a Todos! —exclamó con una sonrisa que no desapareció hasta que los brazos de su marido la rodearon sorpresivamente— ¿Ash?

—Estaba muy preocupado por ti —le susurró aferrándose más a ella.

—Tranquilo —Misty cerró los ojos y también lo abrazó—, estoy bien, estoy bien y ¿adivina qué? —dijo separándose de Ash, Marill se paró frente al alcalde y le mostró un trozo de un cristal con siete colores.

—Esto es —dijo el señor alcalde observando el mineral que Marill le había entregado, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión y la sorpresa— ¡Es el Mineral Arco Iris!

—¡Si! —festejó Misty muy emocionada— ¡Encontramos unos enorme y muy bonitos, hay un lago en el centro de la isla, ahí el agua se ve maravillosa gracias a los colores del mineral! —sacó su celular del bolsillo y les mostró la foto que tomó, el alcalde, Ash y Emiliano estaban sumamente sorprendidos— Me dio pena romper ese ecosistema, así que le pedí a Marill que tomara un trocito con su cola de Acero —tras terminar de hablar movió su rostro en varias direcciones— ¿Y Janice salió?

—Si —le explicó el alcalde aun emocionado mientras miraba el mineral—, ella hubiera ganado si no hubieras salido con el cristal.

—Supongo que tengo mucha suerte —dijo con las manos detrás de ella y miró a Ash con una sonrisa. Éste le respondió igual.

—Bueno, volvamos a la Isla principal —les informó el alcalde para que subieran al Ferry que los llevaría de nuevo a Isla Exta.

…

Cuando llegaron a isla Exta, un gran alboroto había en el puerto, a la espera del resultado de quien sería coronada Reina del festival esa noche; el alcalde se paró al inicio de la escalera del ferry y alzó sus brazos para que el pueblo le prestara atención.

—Queridos ciudadanos y ciudadanas, si bien la primera en salir de la cueva ha sido la competidora Janice, Misty ha salido con esto —bajó la mano derecha para luego subirla y mostrar el Mineral Arco Iris. Inmediatamente se formó una ola de susurros y chismeríos entre los presentes— Por eso he llegado a una conclusión para que no sea deshonesto para ninguna de las dos. Misty, Janice —las llamó y ambas aparecieron al lado del Alcalde, Misty a la derecha y Janice a la izquierda— Para decidir quién es nuestra Reina este año, quien será la que posea esta noche nuestro título más apreciado tendrán que… —las miró a ambas antes de bajar ambos brazos — tener una batalla Pokémon —ante el pedido el pueblo se enardeció de la emoción, mientras que las competidoras solamente se miraron desafiantes. Ninguna iba a perder contra la otra.

Janice fue la primera en retirarse hasta las ocho de la noche, hora en que tendrían la competencia, Misty optó por ir sola al centro Pokémon y luego a la playa, pero no solamente para disfrutar del mar en tan caluroso día, sino para aprovechar de entrenar con ellos después de tanto tiempo sin actividad en serio.

…

En el hotel de isla Exta, una joven tenía su cabello atado en una coleta alta, estaba pegada a su computador mientras abría ventanas y distintos programas, su investigación la estaba haciendo transpirar, pero tenía que llegar al fondo de ella si quería poder seguir mirando a Ash a la cara; él era su orgullo, su inspiración y su ejemplo a seguir. ¿ _Cómo pudo mentirle tan descaradamente_?

—¡Bien, lo tengo! —se acomodó contra el respaldo de la silla cruzada de brazos, mientras observaba como varios datos iban acomodándose en una ventana negra. Cuando una nueva ventana emergente le informó que el proceso estaba terminado, volvió a acercarse al computador— Veamos que tenemos aquí… Viaje a Sinnoh durante dos meses, charlas y entrevistas —con la ruedita del mouse empezó a bajar, buscando más información—… No hay nada raro… Esperen —se detuvo mirando confundida la pantalla— ¿Y estas charlas en ciudad Neón? —rápidamente tomó su celular y marcó hacia el Hotel de Ciudad Neón— Hola buenas tardes, habla la asistente de Lance, Soy Janice, puede tomar mi número de identificación de la Liga Pokémon para corroborar mis datos —luego de dar sus datos personales y que la Gerente del Hotel la atendiera, continuó su indagatoria— Quería confirmar las charlas que Ash Ketchum tendrá en su hotel…

 _«Oh si_ » La interrumpió la mujer del otro lado de la línea muy emocionada « _Creo que fue un buen intercambio por el pequeño secreto que tuvimos que ocultar»_ La risa de la trabajadora desconcertó a Janice, pero decidió hacer de cuenta que estaba al tanto.

—Y es bueno que lo tengan bajo estricto cuidado, ¿saben las consecuencias de que se sepa?

« _Descuide Señorita Janice, dígale a Lance que no se preocupe, que Ash se casó en nuestro hotel en estado de ebriedad será un secreto de estado en este lugar»_ Y cuando conmocionada Janice iba a bajar el celular, otra bomba explotó en el auricular de éste _«Y ni hablar de lo del divorcio, se está desarrollando con toda discreción por parte de nuestro Juez_ »

El celular que Janice tenía en su mano cayó hasta desarmarse en el piso del golpe, ¿qué había escuchado? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¡Ash no podía ser tan frío y perverso para estar fingiendo tan bien que está enamorado de su esposa cuando está por divorciarse de ella!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —susurró en un evidente estado de shock— ¿Qué?

…

Poco importaba que el sol estuviera ocultándose en la playa, el estadio de isla Exta una vez más estaba repleto para una emocionante batalla. La gente estaba sumamente ansiosa de saber quién sería su reina en esta ocasión.

« _Bienvenidos sean a este desafío que le dará a Isla Exta una nueva reina para su festival que provee un año de prosperidad para cada uno de nosotros»_ La voz del estadio enardeció al público _«¡Así que no perdamos más tiempo, presentemos a las candidatas que se enfrentaran en esta ocasión_ » En la pantalla del estadio apareció una foto de Misty « _Del lado verde tenemos a una mujer de veintidós años oriunda de Ciudad Celeste, pero no se confíen, tras su apariencia se esconde la feroz líder del gimnasio de dicha ciudad. La sirena de Kanto, ella es Misty»_ Ante el aplauso de todo el estadio, Misty salió moviendo ambos brazos en alto, se sentía como en casa; típico show que hacían sus hermanas cuando estaban aburridas y querían ganar dinero a costa de ella. « _Y del lado Rojo tenemos a una jovencilla de veinte años que nos llega desde ciudad Carmín, así joven como la ven, es la mano derecha de nada más ni nada menos que Lance, ella es Janice»_ A diferencia de su rival, Janice entró con una sonrisa, fingiendo una alegría que no llegaba a sus ojos, miró a la gente del estadio y movió la mano derecha con algo de pena.

—No Janice —se dijo a ella misma mientras caminaba a su puesto—, no puedes mezclar lo que sabes con una batalla, son dos aspectos diferentes… —se detuvo en su lugar y observó a Misty quien con su típica pose de altanería y prepotencia esperaba por el reto— No voy a perder contra ella —se dijo antes de mirar al juez.

—Bien, esta es una batalla doble por el título de Reina de Exta —el juez levantó ambas banderas—, sin límite de tiempo. La primera que derrote a los Pokémon de la otra, gana —bajó las banderillas de golpe— ¡Comiencen!

—Bien Janice —Misty tomó sus dos esferas capturadoras— ¡Acabemos rápido con esto! —gritó al tiempo que lanzaba las esferas dejando salir a dos Pokémon, uno de ellos era verde brilloso con aspecto a rana que bailaba aplaudiendo con una sonrisa, el otro era de color azul que sólo bostezó estirando sus brazos preparándose para luchar.

—¿Quagsire? — Ash desde la zona privada de las gradas, la cual ocupaba junto al alcalde, parecía sorprendido, no recordaba que su amiga tuviera a ese Pokémon.

—Como quieras —Janice imitó a la pelirroja lanzando sus Pokébolas mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro, de una de ellas, salió su Pokémon roedor eléctrico soltando chispas, lista para atacar, de la otra salió un Pokémon con aspecto de zorro, su pelaje se intercalaba entre colores naranja, blanco y rojo, el cual se rodeó con un círculo de fuego moviendo la vara que llevaba en su mano derecha— No te tenemos miedo.

—Delphox —Ash ahora observaba al Pokémon de Janice—. Creo que esto será interesante —dijo acomodándose para observar la batalla.

—Comencemos, ¡Rayo hielo, Quagsire! —Misty fue la primera en ordenar atacar.

—¡Lanzallamas! —Janice ordenó viendo como su Pokémon zorro contraatacaba con su lanzallamas provocando una pequeña explosión.

—¡Politoed! —La voz de la pelirroja advirtió el movimiento rápido de su Pokémon rana, el cual se acercó sin problemas a Pikachu golpeándolo con sus manos hasta aventarla contra el suelo.

—Doble bofetón — Janice presionó sus puños—. Es bastante rápida —susurró viendo como su Pokémon se levantaba— Ya concentrémonos —se dijo para sí, cerrando sus ojos— Puedo ser más veloz.

—Si te distraes puede ser tu fin niña —Misty sonrío burlona notando el nerviosismo de su oponente— ¡Hidrobomba Quagsire!

—Pruébanos, ¡Bola sombra!

Ambos ataques volvieron a chocar provocando una nueva explosión levantando un poco de polvo.

—Muy bien —Misty volvió a hablar— ¡Hidrobomba una vez más!

—¡Lanzallamas! —Janice también habló moviendo su brazo derecho.

—Genial —susurró la pelirroja viendo como los ataques volvían a provocar una explosión— ¡Excavar Politoed!

Inmediatamente su Pokémon rana se escondió excavando la tierra.

—Pika —Janice sólo observó a su Pokémon que con gran rapidez movió sus orejas— ¡Golpe roca al suelo! —Pikachu obedeció golpeando con fuerza debajo de sus pies provocando que la tierra se moviera con brusquedad haciendo que Politoed salga volando— ¡Rápido, cola de hierro!

—¿Un ataque nuevo? —Misty se sorprendió, seguro Janice había cambiado sus ataques— ¡¿Cuándo los cambió?! —seguía sorprendida pensando que quizás y había obtenido ayuda de Emiliano, aunque no pudo evitar presionar sus puños al ver como Politoed caía con fuerza frente a ella— Si así lo quieres Janice, ¡Usa ventisca Politoed! —su Pokémon comenzó a preparar el ataque.

—¡No te dejaré, Pika usa tu trueno frente a ellos! —Pikachu acató la orden de Janice de inmediato provocando que, por el golpe del ataque eléctrico frente a los Pokémon de Misty, Politoed no pueda usar su ataque.

—¡Quagsire terremoto!

—¡De nuevo trueno!

Pikachu volvió a prohibir el ataque de Quagsire gracias a trueno, aunque eso no era todo.

—¡Delphox! —Janice llamó a su Pokémon zorro quien se adelantó con velocidad— ¡Brillo Mágico ya! —la orden fue acatada por Delphox golpeando a ambos Pokémon de Misty con fuerza— ¡Golpe roca Pika, Delphox poder oculto! —demostrando su velocidad y sin que Misty pudiera ordenar atacar, Pikachu golpeó el suelo provocando que ambos Pokémon acuáticos salieran volando recibiendo el ataque del Pokémon zorro, para caer nuevamente al suelo— ¿Dolió?

—Uy, ¿Cómo se atreve? —la pelirroja presionaba sus puños viendo como sus Pokémon lograban levantarse un tanto lastimados— ¡Quagsire usa danza lluvia, Politoed prepara tu ventisca!

—No lo permitiré —Janice movió su brazo izquierdo— ¡Brillo mágico, Delphox! —su Pokémon acató la orden golpeando rápidamente a ambos Pokémon antes que pudieran siquiera moverse.

—No puede ser —Misty seguía presionando sus puños, sus Pokémon se debilitaban con cada golpe.

—¿Ya te rindes? —la castaña sonreía al tiempo que sus dos Pokémon se preparaban para seguir luchando.

—¡Nunca! —la pelirroja movió ambas manos hacía adelante— ¡Quagsire rayo hielo, Politoed doble bofetón! —ambos Pokémon se levantaron como pudieron de inmediato preparando sus ataques, mientras Quagsire preparaba el rayo hielo para lanzarlo contra Pikachu, Politoed corría hacía Delphox con sus manos cubiertas por un brillo color café.

—Estás lenta Misty —Janice sonrío— ¡Muévanse! —la orden de Janice sorprendió a la pelirroja que veía como ahora Pikachu estaba frente a Politoed y Delphox frente a Quagsire.

—No, ¡Politoed, Quagsire deténganse!

—Es tarde —Janice seguía sonriendo— ¡Pika golpe roca! —su Pokémon eléctrico fue el primero en moverse golpeando al Pokémon rana con fuerza tirándolo contra el suelo— Genial y ahora —observó a Quagsire— ¡Delphox lanzallamas! —su Pokémon zorro atacó de inmediato repeliendo el rayo hielo— ¡Bola sombra! —el segundo ataque golpeó sorpresivamente a Quagsire lanzándolo junto con Politoed.

—Demonios —Misty se encontraba sumamente sorprendida, Janice demostraba ser mucho más fuerte de lo que creía— ¿No podré ganarle? ¿De verdad? —sus nervios eran evidentes, quizás debió haber tomado más en serio a Janice.

—Mejor termino con esto —la castaña sonrío moviendo nuevamente su brazo izquierdo— ¡Usen…!

—¡Misty! —Janice se encontraba a punto de ordenar un nuevo ataque, pero el grito de Ash, provocó silencio en el lugar— ¡Tú puedes derrotar a Janice, yo confío en ti así que no te rindas!

—Pero —Misty lo observó pensante— ¿Qué debo hacer primero? ¿Atacar o recuperarme?

—¡No dudes y actúa! —de nueva cuenta la voz de Ash llamó la atención de todos— ¡Demuéstrales a todos, porqué eres mi esposa!

—¿Qué? —Janice se sorprendió sin poder concentrarse— ¿Cómo puede actuar así si piensa en divorciarse de ella? —se dijo para sí misma. El recuerdo de haberse enterado de su pronto divorcio, sólo le permitió susurrar con sorpresa— ¿Por qué si…?

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Puedo hacer ambas cosas! —el grito feliz de Misty sorprendió a Janice haciendo que sus palabras y pensamientos murieran de inmediato— ¡Politoed usa surf!

—¿Qué? — Janice no reaccionaba, sólo cuando vio que la gran ola de agua se acercaba se percató de lo que estaba pasando— ¡Pika, Delphox combinen trueno con brillo mágico! —pero sus intentos por repeler el ataque de Misty fueron en vano, Surf había golpeado a ambos Pokémon sorprendiendo a la chica, aunque su sorpresa creció al ver como Quagsire bailaba totalmente recuperado— ¿Cómo se recuperó si también fue golpeado?

—¿Sorprendida? Quagsire posee la habilidad absorbe agua, que le permite recuperarse al estar en contacto con el agua —la sonrisa de Misty crecía, al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Janice que observaba aún como su Pokémon se había recuperado por completo— Acabemos con esto mejor —la pelirroja podía ver como los Pokémon de su oponente se levantaban un tanto confundidos por el actuar de su entrenadora— ¡Politoed ventisca! —el Pokémon rana actuó de inmediato cubriendo el lugar con un gran viento helado, el cual al golpear a ambos Pokémon, y ayudado por sus cuerpos aún mojados, logró congelarlos sin problemas.

—No — Janice no podía reaccionar, la sorpresa, no sólo a causa de la noticia del divorcio que aún rondaba su cabeza, sino también a causa del ataque sorpresivo de Misty, no le permitía pensar en cómo atacar.

—Adiós Janice —Misty observó a Janice levantando su brazo derecho— ¡Terremoto Quagsire!— Su Pokémon rápidamente golpeó el suelo provocando un gran terremoto que con fuerza golpeó a ambos Pokémon aún congelados, los cuales fueron liberados del hielo sumamente heridos— ¡Termina con Hidrobomba! —Y así sin esperar ningún tipo de reacción por parte de su oponente, Quagsire volvió a atacar liberando un potente torrente de agua dejando a Pikachu y Delphox fuera de combate luego de que, a causa de la presión del ataque, golpearan la pared del estadio que se encontraba detrás de Janice.

—Y los Pokémon de Janice no pueden continuar —declaró el juez, indicando el lado de Misty—, la ganadora es Misty.

 _«Y Ahí lo tienen querido público, después de las palabras de apoyo de su marido, Misty se ha reivindicado y tomado la batalla en su favor»_

—Regresen —Janice regresó a sus Pokémon a la pokébola con un suspiro, miró a Misty quien se había agachado a felicitar a sus Pokémon, iba a acercarse cuando Ash saltó de las gradas hacia el campo de batalla sumamente emocionado.

—¡Lo hiciste Misty! —exclamó y en cuanto la chica de cabellos naranjas se puso de pie, él la abrazó. Fue suficiente para que Janice saliera de ahí. Su derrota, pensamientos y sentimientos eran una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Y tenía que hacer algo para calmarse.

Entró al pasillo que la llevaba fuera del estadio cuando se cruzó con Emiliano, el joven nieto de Norbert Johnson la miró con una sonrisa.

—Oye Janice, bue… —iba a comenzar a hablar pero la joven pasó de largo deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante.

—Mejor cállate y sígueme, quiero tomar algo y mientras más alcohol tenga mejor —y sin decir otra palabra siguió caminando hacia fuera del estadio seguida por Emiliano.

…

La noche llegó y el festival continuó con toda la energía de los isleños; mientras en el escenario central unas cinco jovencitas bailaban con coronas de flores entre giros y movimientos de brazos, Ash y Misty recorrían los puestos por comida.

En cuanto Ash terminó de comer, Misty cambió su puesto frente a él para sentarse al lado, éste la miró.

—¿Qué sucede? —la intriga en los ojos de su esposa lo preocupó. Misty miró hacia ambos lados, como buscando a alguien— ¿A quién buscas?

—Janice desapareció —le explicó.

—¿No deberías estar alegre de eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa que murió en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Estaba muy rara en la batalla! —la pelirroja apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa para luego acomodar el mentón sobre los puños cerrados— Sino fuera porque algo la distrajo del encuentro, no sé si hubiera ganado yo —Ash se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla pensante. Ahora que Misty se lo comentaba, sí se podía decir que la Janice que él conocía, con la actual era muy distintas, como si algo le hubiera quitado la chispa de su personalidad—. Por eso la estaba buscando, pensé que, si vendría, pero…

—Déjame ver si puedo —iba a sacar su celular para llamar a Janice justo cuando el Alcalde se les acerca para indicar que iban a iniciar con la coronación.

…

Sobre el escenario, el alcalde le entregó a Ash un velón azul y a Misty uno de color celeste, ambos lo sostuvieron con sus manos extendidas frente a ellos, mientras, el alcalde procedía ahora en colocarle una corona de flores azules y celestes a Misty y una corona de hilos trenzados de ambos colores a Ash.

—Los reyes de este año —el alcalde habló hacia su gente—, dan inicio al ritual por un año de prosperidad y felicidad —junto con los aplausos, los reyes del año pasado subieron para prender las velas que sostenía la pareja— Ahora, mis queridos isleños, cerremos nuestros ojos y pidamos por lo que vendrá este año.

Un tanto alejados del escenario, Emiliano miraba la ceremonia con una mueca en sus labios, su atención estaba dividida entre ese espectáculo y la mujer que, a su lado, no dejaba de beber.

—Te hará mal —le susurró, y señaló el escenario— ¿Por qué no vemos la coronación?

—¡Silencio! —Janice movió su mano derecha como si cortara el aire en mil pedazos— No quiero escucharte ¡Señora otra botella! —exclamó, pero vio que la dependiente estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin prestarle atención— ¡Rayos! —dio un leve golpe con el vaso en la mesa de madera— ¡Necesito salir de esta isla! ¡Mañana me regreso a Kanto a Primera hora! —sentenció indignada— ¡Mientras más lejos este de ellos, mejor me sentiré!

—¿Pasó algo? —Emiliano rápidamente se sentó a su lado.

—Duele —susurró Janice golpeándose el pecho—, duele aquí porque soy tan tonta que no sé diferenciar entre la realidad, la falsedad o la actuación.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —elevó el dedo índice derecho a sus labios—, silencio. Mi cabeza se parte en mil pedacitos…

—El ritual ha terminado —el alcalde sonrió y miró a Misty y Ash—. Un aplauso para nuestros reyes de este año —ante el aplauso, la pareja de esposos se miraron con una sonrisa y apagaron las velas— ¡Muchas Gracias!

…

Misty y Ash siguieron recorriendo lo que quedaba de feria hasta que fueron alcanzados una vez más por el alcalde.

—Se me olvidó contarles —buscó en su pantalón y le entregó un sobre a Ash—, son dos ticket para que mañana vayan a recorrer el sur de la isla, hay un lago muy bonito donde pueden distraerse y descansar —un aldeano llegó tras él—. Y también queríamos darles esto —le extendió una canasta con varias cosas—, contiene bebidas y comida típica de la isla, podría serles útil mañana.

—Muchas Gracias —dijo Ash con una pequeña reverencia mientras tomaba la canasta.

—Ah y para ti, Misty —el alcalde buscó en sus bolsillos una vez más y sacó un hilo trenzado color azul y celeste del que colgaba un botón del mineral Arco Iris—. Del cristal que tomaste de la Cueva Cambiante, uno de nuestros artesanos quiso hacerte un obsequio. Espero que te guste.

—¡Es precioso! —la líder de gimnasio lo tomó sin vacilar— ¡Me encanta! —exclamó observando como aquel circulo tenía todos los colores del arco iris en él— ¡Muchas Gracias! —volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—Gracias a ustedes por el grandioso día que le han dado a la isla —el alcalde también les hizo una reverencia antes de dejar a la pareja sola.

—Bueno —Ash miró a Misty y le preguntó— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—¡Ahora tengo una cita con la almohada! —exclamó la pelirroja elevando los brazos— Realmente estoy cansada, ha sido un día exhausto.

—De acuerdo —Ash tomó su mano, sorprendiéndola totalmente—, vamos a la cabaña a descansar —y con un suave jalón, hizo que ambos se pusieran de camino al lugar que habitarían hasta mañana.

Donde partirían hacia isla Setima, al último lugar de las islas Sevii antes de volver a enfrentarse con su realidad en Kanto.


	26. Día 25

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 10 d** **e Octubre 2015**

 **Resubida: 6 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Día 25**

* * *

El sonido de una alarma desactivada seguido por el abrir de la puerta, hicieron que la luz del pasillo se colara en el oscuro cuarto de hotel. Un hombre alto cargaba en su espalda a una mujer totalmente en estado de ebriedad.

Fastidiado por la escena, el hombre avanzó hacia la cama y la dejó caer sobre el suave colchón de una forma muy sutil.

—¡Al menos ya estás en un lugar seguro! —le exclamó antes de decidir dejar la habitación.

—¡Oye tú! —la voz de la chica lo detuvo— ¡Ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de mí estado! —protestó.

—¡Justo me voy yendo! —le indicó el camino que seguía hacia la puerta.

—¡Qué bueno, vete y ni se te ocurra pasar por mi computadora! —le advirtió antes de arrastrarse por la cama para tomar una punta del cubre cama y enroscarse en él a dormir.

—¿Su computadora? —se dijo confundido, y a su vez producto de su enorme curiosidad, prendió una de las luces para ver mejor.

—Y ni se te ocurra ingresar mi número de afiliada al Fans Club de Ash —volvió a decir entre sueños. Ahora sí que a Emiliano la ansias por saber que había descubierto para estar así habían aumentado. Encontró el notebook y volvió a apagar la luz para no despertar a la joven ebria.

—Veamos —supuso que ella sería la número uno pero, ¿Cuántos ceros llevaría adelante? Buscó su celular rápidamente y observó la hora

«2:30»

Buena hora para la investigación.

Se metió al navegador de internet y buscó la página del Club de Fans de Ash. Encontrando la respuesta en la pantalla. El Club tenía actualmente 3526 miembros inscriptos.

—Sí que tiene seguidores —con una mueca dejó el celular para volver a meterse en el notebook. Tras meter el código «0001» éste mostró en pantallas muchas ventanas abiertas, no entendía nada y empezó a moverlas. Era todo el itinerario de Ash para luego de las Islas Sevii. Iría a Sinnoh… No era gran cosa, hasta que se percató de un pequeño detalle. Todo era para uno— Pero… —siguió viendo las ventanas y todo lo confirmaban, Ash viajaría solo a la región Sinnoh— ¿Y Misty? —miró hacia la cama donde dormía plácidamente Janice—. Supongo que lo que descubriste es el origen de esto —volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla—, tendremos mucho que hablar tú y yo mañana…

…

Ash abrió los ojos a un nuevo día disfrutando de la calidez que le daban los brazos de Misty que lo rodeaba por completo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro femenino y realmente se sentía seguro en ese momento. Esa sensación de que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía. Sin muchas ganas, se movió para salir de aquella posición y apagar su despertador que iniciaba su labor. Se sentó en la cama y extendió los brazos en alto, volteó para observar a Misty; ella se había acomodado hacia el otro lado de la cama sin mínimas intenciones de despertar. Sonrió y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Sentía que ese día sería muy movido y esperaba que fuera por el día que pasaría con Misty.

Cuando salió de bañarse, la pelirroja ya estaba despierta observando por la ventana, la belleza que la naturaleza marina les regalaba ese día. Ambos se vieron y se sonrieron junto con los saludos de buenos días.

Sin imaginar que no muy lejos de ahí, una verdadera tormenta se avecinaba.

…

—¡Rayos no! —Janice despertó en su cama sumamente atormentada, su respiración estaba acelerada y miraba para ambos lados de su habitación preocupada. Entre los vagos recuerdos que llegaron a su mente en cuanto tomo conciencia fue la batalla contra Misty, los tragos que tomó con Emiliano y… Rápidamente salió de la cama con dirección hacia su computadora. La desbloqueó y lo que temía era un hecho. Ahí en la pantalla podía ver una Nota Rápida en el escritorio que decía:

 _«Vas a tener que explicarme todo esto antes de que vaya yo mismo a matar a Ash»_

Janice suspiró y cayó derrotada en la silla. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que le dijera a Emiliano la verdad?

Llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación para terminar golpeando su frente contra la mesa del escritorio.

—Soy una tonta —farfulló.

Luego de darse una ducha casi helada para despejar sus ideas, Janice se cambió para ir a enfrentar a Emiliano. Ella conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos por Misty y su sed de destrucción contra Ash. Y sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, ella iba a proteger a Ash. Emiliano la estaba esperando en la cafetería del hotel con una mirada tan gélida que sintió un escalofrío en toda la columna en cuanto se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí Janice? —preguntó sin saludar.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta —con una mueca trató de mostrarle que no era seguro nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor—, solo sé que por este mes Ash y Misty viajaran juntos. No sé qué pasará después de que regresen a Kanto en cinco días que Ash partirá solo a la región Sinnoh.

—¿Crees que lo que averiguó mi abuelo es verdad? —le dijo moviendo el café con una cuchara— ¿De que ellos se casaron en dudoso estado y qué puede que optaran por la nulidad que el mismo hotel ofrece?

Janice no respondió, ¿debería decirle lo que sabía?

—No sé, pero es que… —esperó que el mozo que acababa de llegar tomara su pedido antes de continuar— ¿tú los has visto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser fingido todo lo que vimos entre ellos? ¿Cómo pueden pedir una nulidad si el amor está tan presente ahí? ¿Acaso son tan buenos actores que nos han engañado todos esos días?

Emiliano bebió un sorbo de su taza mirándola fijamente, si bien se veía claramente afectada por el asunto, algo no le terminaba por cuadrar en lo que decía, algo le estaba ocultando y tendría que ser más listo si quería saber de qué se trataba.

…

Cuando el alcalde les dio esos tickets para la pequeña embarcación que los llevaba al sur de Isla Exta, Ash y Misty no se imaginaron lo hermoso que sería. El lago era tan cristalino que se podía ver a los Pokémon de agua nadar felizmente, ellos optaron por poner su manta bajo un robusto árbol y sentarse a comer y disfrutar del día de relax que ambos tendrían.

Aunque no tanto para Ash quien apenas terminó de comer, su celular le indicó de un mail al que debía atender.

Misty hizo un gesto de fastidio, ¡era su día libre! Aun así, no tardó en recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de éste, haciendo que las mejillas masculinas tomaran un cierto tono rosado; sonrió ante aquella escena que en otra circunstancia no creería en su amigo. Pero así estaba. Tomó su teléfono celular y lo apuntó hacia el joven que leía desde su móvil, el informe que Lance le había enviado con el carácter urgente. Sacó una foto sin ser descubierta, al parecer aquel archivo lo tenía concentrado, sonrió y tomó otra en cuanto su ceño se frunció un poco, tal vez algo había leído que no le gustaba. Al instante, su entrecejo se relajó y sonrió. Una hermosa sonrisa que -sin dudas- no iba a desperdiciar, volvió a registrarla en su celular.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras con el dedo índice derecho movía la pantalla para seguir leyendo.

—No, me aburro —respondió un tanto infantil, que hizo que Ash casi soltara una carcajada, sonrió y siguió leyendo. Misty volvió a mover su celular y capturar una vez más, una sonrisa de Ash. Aunque esa no le gustaba, era la típica sonrisa de burla de su marido. Acercó la pantalla al rostro para poder observar las fotografías que había tomado. Sonrió ladeado al ver sus logros.

—Soy muy buena fotógrafa —alardeó con orgullo.

—O es que el modelo es un hombre muy guapo —el comentario de Ash la hizo sentarse sumamente seria— ¿Qué?

—¿Te auto alabaste? —preguntó confundida.

—¿A poco no lo soy? —respondió con una sonrisa y sus ojos café abiertos en sorpresa, luego sonrió y tras dejar el celular, puso cara de pena— Entonces, ¿mi madre me ha mentido toda mi vida?

Ni las dos manos en su rostro ocultaron las risas y las carcajadas que brotaron de la garganta de la pelirroja al observar a su esposo enarcar la ceja derecha— Tampoco era para tanto Misty —dijo seriamente, pero la chica no podía detener la risa. Incluso luego de varios minutos e intentos fallidos echándose aire con ambas manos.

Ash solo la miró. Su risa, era un sonido que quería escuchar a diario el resto de su vida. Hasta que su celular sonó por un mensaje nuevo.

…

Janice había hablado con Lance hace apenas un par de minutos y guardaba todas sus cosas en su maleta y los artículos personales en su bolso de mano. Iba a volver al continente y mientras antes mejor. Sospechaba que Emiliano quería sacarle información que ella no podía darle. Ella se había autoimpuesto, proteger a Ash, así él fuera lo que fuera. Además, el solo imaginar a Emiliano atacando a Ash, si es que se enteraba, le produjo terror. Siguió guardando todo con rapidez, el ferry a Isla Prima salía una hora antes del Ferry que llevaría a la pareja Ketchum a Isla Setima. Aspiró profundamente. Solo tenía que resistir, solo tenía que aguantar.

Pero todo su ánimo desapareció en cuanto el timbre de su habitación sonó, seguido por la voz de Emiliano. _¿Por qué tenía que apegarse a ella? ¿No podía simplemente volver a su casa y dejar de molestarla_? Ella sabía lo que él quería y debía ser astuta.

—¡Emiliano! —exclamó con una sonrisa lo bastante fingida para ser real— ¿Vienes a despedirte?

—Pues no —juntó sus manos detrás de él y le sonrió—, iba a almorzar y me di cuenta que me debías por haberte acompañado a beber anoche.

—¿Te pedí dinero? —preguntó sumamente avergonzada cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha.

—No, no me refiero a monetariamente —le explicó moviendo la mano derecha como si agitara el aire—, sino moralmente.

—Espera un segundo —se acercó a tomar un bolso y tomar la llave de la habitación—, vamos.

Salieron del hotel, caminaron un poco por las calles de isla Exta, aún con la decoración del festival a la vista. Janice iba con la mirada al piso y las dos manos sujetas a la correa de su bolso, Emiliano en cambio, miraba a sus alrededores buscando donde comer con las manos en la espalda.

—Este parece un buen lugar —le indicó el restaurante de fina decoración y amplios ventanales.

—Si —comentó ella sin prestar atención, la presión en la correa era cada vez más fuerte, sus nudillos estaba casi blanco de la fuerza que ejercía. Aspiró profundamente, mientras Emiliano pedía una mesa para dos.

Janice seguía en silencio, mientras Emiliano hacia su pedido de comida al mozo de camisa blanca y moño azul marino que los atendía.

—¿Janice? —su nombre pronunciado con algo de acento hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, observó al joven de ojos celeste que la miraba confuso— ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Quizás una sopa de zanahorias o una de tomates —miró al mozo para que le corroborara su orden.

—Hoy contamos con una crema de zanahoria y pimentones.

—Eso mismo, es mi favorita —pidió volviéndose a meter en sus pensamientos.

—Y para tomar —Emiliano tomó ahora el siguiente menú donde estaban los más elegantes y refinados vinos—, ¿qué tal Secretos de Neón? —ante aquella frase la asistente de Lance lo miró espantada, sus ojos se cruzaron por un par de fracciones de segundo y luego miró al dependiente que los atendía— Tráiganos, el Secreto de León. —ordenó entregando los menús— Me encanta ese vino —le comentó a su invitada frotando sus manos, al verla otra vez en sus pensamientos le sonrió— ¿Solo vas a comer una sopa, estás tan mal de tu resaca?

—No es eso —volvió a bajar su mirada. Para alguien quien es siempre alegre y animado, estaba claro que algo pasaba por esa cabeza que la tenía en un estado completamente opuesto al de ella—, tengo que volver súper rápido a isla Prima. Ash viaja junto con Lance y conmigo a la región Sinnoh, tengo que planear muchas cosas, organizar otras y todo para dentro de seis días.

Lo tenía, Emiliano sin querer tenía el pie para empezar a indagar donde tanto interés poseía.

—Así que viajas a Sinnoh con Ash y Lance —comentó haciendo cálculos mentales—, es decir que en cinco días Ash y Misty estarán de nuevo en el continente.

—Así es —respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza—, en cuatro días tomaran un jet privado que Lance contrató para ellos. Sin falta tienen que estar en cinco días en el continente.

—¿Por lo del viaje?

—Y por otras cosas —ante aquella frase apretó los ojos y los puños sobre la servilleta de tela blanca que cubría su regazo.

El silencio gobernó hasta que la orden de ambos fue servida en la mesa, Janice apenas si hundió la cuchara en la crema, la miraba sin siquiera sentir hambre o la necesidad de llevar esa comida a la boca.

—Ya no te preocupes —dijo de la nada Emiliano cortando un trozo de papa para llevárselo a la boca—, mi abuelo averiguó todo. Ya sé toda la verdad.

—¿Qué? —el espanto de Janice fue suficiente para dar en el clavo. Había un secreto ahí. Pero lo siguiente sí que lo descolocó, la chica de cabellos castaños y mechas doradas se levantó de su asiento para tomarle la mano y agacharse a su lado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, cualquiera pensaría que ella le estaba pidiendo matrimonio en vez de proteger la vida de Ash… ¿Esperen? Le prestó atención, toda la que su cabeza la permitía y la escuchó.

—¡Por favor, háblale a tu abuelo, dile que su vida privada no debería interferir con sus planes de Campeón! ¡Dile que si el matrimonio nunca se hizo público, el divorcio tampoco lo tiene porque ser! —y ahí está. El asunto que estaba ocultando. Pero, aquellas miles de palabras que usaba para defender a Ash y su título no llegaron a oídos de Emiliano, no, él solo tenía en su mente una palabra: Divorcio.

—¿Qué ellos van a qué? —preguntó levantándose de golpe, asustando aún más a Janice, ¿acaso había sido engañada? El color se le fue del rostro, tanto que quedó sentada en el suelo mientras Emiliano soltaba un par de billetes en la mesa y salía a toda velocidad del lugar.

En eso pudo reaccionar, si Emiliano encontraba a Ash…

Recuperó las fuerzas rápidamente y salió tras él. Le llevaba ventaja, eso era seguro, pero sabía a donde iba. Y ahí lo encontró.

La puerta de la cabaña que ocupaba la pareja estaba deshabitada, por más que el hombre golpeaba la puerta como si fuera a derribarla, nadie salía a atenderla. Janice observó por los ventanales y vio que las dos maletas de sus habitantes estaban acomodadas al lado de la puerta. Ahí lo recordó. Ash y Misty estaban en el paseo que se ganaron por ser los reyes, por ser pareja, por estar casados. Janice bajó la mirada cuando sintió como Emiliano maldecía al aire.

—Pero esto no se queda así —tomó su celular y mandó un texto—, más vale que respondas o serás hombre muerto —le gruñó al aparato.

…

Misty no entendía que le había pasado a su marido, de las risas que ambos compartían pasó a la seriedad tras la lectura de un mensaje que no le dejó leer y eliminó inmediatamente. Empezó a guardar todo en silencio, ocultando su mirada de la chica que a toda costa trataba de alcanzar.

Se resignó. No era propio de ella, pero algo debió pasarle y no quería agobiarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que Ash necesitaba su espacio. Y se lo dio. Se puso de pie mientras él tomaba la manta para doblarla y meterla en la canasta antes de reiniciar el regreso al centro de la isla.

Cuando llegaron tras un par de minutos, Ash la detuvo colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. Misty se asustó, algo en su mirada, algo en aquellos ojos marrones demostraban preocupación.

—Necesito que vayas a la casa, tomes las maletas y me esperes en el centro Pokémon por favor —le pidió con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

Quería negarse, quería refutar y decirle que iría con él, a donde fuera que iba, pero simplemente cerró sus ojos y asintió.

—No demores —le dijo mirándolo con miedo, con preocupación. Ash conocía esa mirada, el verde de los ojos de la chica casi desaparecía cuando sus sentimientos se veían perturbados y él no quería ser el causante de eso. Amaba la mezcla de azul y verde que siempre tenía en su mirar. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

—Lo intentaré —giró un poco y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había sido citado.

…

 _Veía a la pelirroja sumamente absortó en el sonido de su risa, cuando el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Tomó con una sonrisa ladeada su móvil y ésta desapareció al ver el remitente del mismo. Era Emiliano._

 _«_ _Ven solo, sin decir nada a nadie o tu carrera como campeón Pokémon está terminada, así como los cuatro días que le quedan a tu matrimonio. Te espero en la playa que está al norte de la isla en una hora»_

 _Aquello fue un golpe que no se esperaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en la nada que Misty había detenido la risa para observarlo con curiosidad. Alcanzó a borrar el mensaje antes de que ella pudiera leerlo. No sabía que le esperaba pero iba a ir solo._

…

—¿Cómo? —protestó Ash cruzando los puños enojado— ¿Cómo Emiliano se enteró de los papeles de divorcio? ¿Cómo faltando tan pocos días?

Decidió dejar de pensar y correr a su destino. Quizás sería hora de arreglar su asunto con Emiliano de una vez y para siempre.

…

Cuando llegó comprendió porque era el lugar elegido, lejos de la gente, solo el ruido del mar bravío por el viento. Lo vio parado cerca de la orilla, donde las olas morían a sus pies y se acercó lentamente.

—¡Emiliano! —lo llamó haciendo que éste se sobresaltara un poco pero no volteó a verlo, esperó que Ash estuviera cerca, más cerca de él— ¿Para qué querías verme? —intentó no entender el motivo, pero Emiliano sonrió de soslayo antes de hablar.

—¿Qué te dije yo de hacer sufrir a Misty? —le preguntó sorprendiendo a Ash quien sin poder reaccionar recibió un gran puñetazo en el rostro que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

Éste no tardó en aprovechar el envión para regresarle el golpe, pero a diferencia de él, Emiliano si cayó sobre la arena.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para venir a golpearme? —gritó furioso comprobando que su labio sangraba.

Emiliano se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de golpearlo una vez más, Ash lo esquivó y aprovechó el segundo que Emiliano le dio la espalda para -de una patada- botarlo al piso.

—¡Rayos! —protestó el rubio poniéndose de pie una vez más— Eres bueno defendiéndote.

—¡Y no solo eso, sino también defendiendo a mi esposa! —Volvió a esquivarlo y sin ver cómo, Emiliano cayó otra vez a la arena tomándose la boca del estómago— Quizás aprender a esquivar los dulces golpes de mi esposa, me sirvió de algo —se dijo a si mismo admirado como el rubio no podía golpearlo.

—Esposa —susurró el joven tratando de recuperar el aire—, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más es tu esposa? —preguntó con sorna, Ash palideció— ¿Cuatro días? —sonrió al ver como el entrecejo del moreno iba contrayéndose cada vez más— El lado positivo de esto es que ella volverá a estar soltera, quizás ahora si es mi oportu… —no pudo terminar de hablar, el puño derecho del hombre de cabellos oscuros lo volvió a derrumbar.

—¡Sueña con ponerle las manos encima a la mujer que amo! —gruñó furioso. Tanto que el tono de su voz se oía ronco. Janice que observaba la escena desde lejos se quedó atónita viendo a Ash.

 _¿Cómo era posible que ese chico amable y gentil, ese mismo que sonreír siempre y era cariñoso con todos sus Pokémon, estuviera actuando como un hombre diferente? ¿Es que ese era el poder que tenía el amor en él? ¿El de transformarlo en otro ser para defender lo que amaba?_

Cuando Emiliano logró a golpear a Ash, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer a la arena, Janice adelantó el primer paso para salir de su escondite.

—¡Tú no la amas! —soltó Emiliano señalándolo— Si en verdad la amaras no estarían por divorciarse.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —susurró con la mirada baja mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Janice llegó a ellos cuando Emiliano trató otra vez de golpearlo.

—¡Ya basta! —le pidió al rubio— ¡Para por favor! —al ver sus lágrimas, Emiliano se detuvo.

—No me imaginaba esto —dijo Ash tratando de recuperarse. Había sido golpeado, electrocutado, atacado tanto que eso no era nada para él, sin embargo, la presencia de la chica cambiaba todo. Janice giró hacia éste para ayudarlo a parar pero la rechazó—. ¿Tú te enteraste y se lo contaste? —la miró acusante, la pena que vio en los ojos de ésta se lo comprobó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con los puños sobre los labios—, me dio tantas vueltas que logró sacarme la verdad.

—¡Y qué bueno que lo hizo! —exclamó el nieto de Norbert elevando el pecho airoso, aunque su rostro se veía bastante marcado por las manos de Ash— ¡Descubrí tu farsa!

—¿Qué es lo que tú sabes? —volvió a preguntar tratando de comprender porque lo acusaban— ¡¿Qué diablos saben ustedes por lo que estamos viviendo nosotros dos?! —gritó con tanta fuerza que los dejó paralizados— ¿Qué es lo que saben? —se miró las manos que tenían mezcla de sangre y arena— ¿Qué saben de tener que enfrentar algo que no hiciste consciente? ¿Qué saben de tener el miedo, el terror de perder a una persona que tú sientes que es especial en tu vida? ¿Qué saben de ir dándote cuenta con el paso de los días que era especial no por ser tu amiga, sino por ser la persona que te gusta, que amas? ¿Qué saben ustedes de darte cuenta que por un simple acto inconsciente, tu vida pasó de ser solitaria a ser maravillosa? ¡¿Qué demonios saben ustedes de nosotros para juzgarnos así?! ¡¿Quiénes son para poner en duda que yo estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas para que esos cuatro días sean —los miró apretando los dientes— toda mi vida? ¿Eh? ¡Díganme! —exigió.

Pero ninguno habló.

—Sino saben nada de nuestras vidas… —Ash trató de sacudirse las manos y los miró a ambos por última vez—, entonces no se metan —trató de mover los hombros y estos tronaron— Tú —señaló a Emiliano—, si quieres cuéntale a tu abuelo, me da exactamente lo mismo. Juzgan mis habilidades no mi vida privada. Y tú —señaló a Janice con el mismo dedo que a Emiliano—, tú… —apretó los labios sin saber que decir, optó por no decir nada y salir de ahí.

…

Ash caminó agotado mentalmente, no pudo dar muchos pasos y cayó sentado sobre uno de los bancos de una plaza cercana. Relajó sus hombros y sintió como su pecho se contraía al respirar.

 _¡Rayos!_

Maldijo en silencio, apretó los ojos con rabia, cuando un «Pikapi» seguido por un hilo de voz que lo nombró, logró que los abriera de golpe. Los buscó y tanto Pikachu como Misty lo miraban incrédulos de su estado. Cuando la vio ahí parada frente a él con la tristeza en la mirada y el puño derecho sobre su pecho, no lo resistió más y soltó un sinfín de lágrimas.

—¿Ash? —la chica corrió los pocos centímetros que lo separaban y lo abrazó— ¿Ash qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?

No hubo respuesta solo un ahogado grito entre lágrimas, un dolor y una pena que dejaba ir de él de esa manera. Solo la abrazó mientras lloraba en su pecho. Misty se miró con Pikachu, se sentó al lado de su marido sin soltarlo, éste se acomodó, hasta que ya no pudo más.

—Ash, tranquilo —la pelirroja separó al chico de ella para colocar ambas manos en las mejillas morenas, limpiando con ambos pulgares el recorrido de las lágrimas—, todo estará bien, ya lo verás. No sé qué te pasó, no volveré a preguntar tampoco, pero sabes —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios—, yo estoy aquí para ti, como siempre.

Ash no lo pensó antes de unir sus labios a los de ella. Afortunadamente, Pikachu encontró más entretenido un par de Pidgey y los fue a corretear mientras dejaba a la pareja sola.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —le preguntó el campeón de la liga recuperando su aliento.

—Una tiene sus métodos —respondió aun con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios—, pero me alegro haberlo hecho.

—Gracias —le dijo acomodándose sobre el hombro derecho de esa mujer que había defendido con todas sus fuerzas. Esa mujer que lo abrazaba, lo consolaba y lo hacía sentir mejor.

Sin querer y por mala suerte de su parte, Emiliano y Janice regresaban de la playa hacia el hotel para cambiarse, cuando vieron aquel beso y aquel abrazo por parte de la pareja.

—Ash —susurró Janice con pesar. Emiliano en cambio, corrió la vista hacia el camino, dejándolos atrás.

No sabían cuánto rato estuvieron ahí, pero el cielo de la isla había empezado a teñirse de naranjas, rojos y morados. El atardecer se aproximaba.

—Volvamos Ash —le susurró Misty al oído al mencionado—, las maletas ya están en el centro Pokémon y tenemos un ferry que tomar.

El joven se separó de ella, odiándola por un segundo, se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo y de la nada, lo regresó a la cruel realidad.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

—Y sin dudas, hay que pedirle a la enfermera Joy, su botiquín de primeros auxilios —Misty levantó su mano hacia la marca que su marido tenía en el labio y debajo del ojo, lo rozó suavemente con la yema de sus dedos y los ojos de éste, se cerraron con fuerza— ¡Vámonos ya mismo! —le dijo levantándose y luego poniéndolo de pie a él— ¡Pikachu es hora de irnos!

El roedor dejó de jugar con los pequeños Pidgey y siguió a la pareja hasta el centro Pokémon.

La enfermera del centro, le extendió a Misty un maletín de primeros auxilios junto con la llave de una de las habitaciones. Aun les quedaba más de una hora para el ferry y podía limpiar las heridas de su marido luego de que éste se diera una ducha rápida. La pelirroja sentada en la cama movía ambos pies intranquila. Si tan solo pudiera preguntarle que le había pasado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando observó a Ash salir de la ducha con el torso desnudo secándose el cabello. Apretó los labios y se puso de pie para observar las marcas que tenía en el pecho.

La rozó y Ash le quitó la mano rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —exclamó confundida mirando el brazo que era sujetado por la mano de Ash. Éste la miró por un par de segundos, y tras cerrar sus ojos, suspiró para soltarla. Se acercó a su maleta y sacó una camisa blanca.

—Solo ve mi cara por favor —le pidió y se sentó en la cama abotonándose la prenda.

Misty soltó el aire por la nariz, pero se encargó de las heridas del labio y debajo del ojo de éste, en silencio. Evitando casi el contacto visual.

 _¿Cómo le decía a su mejor amiga que su contacto le quemaba? ¿Cómo decirle que luego de haber gritado en voz alta el amor que le profetizaba estaba completamente perdido?_ Temía que si ella hubiera curado aquel golpe que ese imbécil le había dado en la boca del estómago, no pudiera controlarse.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones ese día.

Él solo quería dormir y no pensar.

Misty terminó y lo dejó solo, apoyándose en la puerta tras cerrarla, suspiró caminando hacia la enfermera de cabellos rosados.

—De nada Misty —la enfermera guardó el maletín bajo su escritorio, de donde sacó además una carta y una rosa—. Por cierto, dejaron esto para ti.

—¿Para mí? —tomó el sobre confundida y no tardó en abrirlo.

" _Hubiera dado mi vida, mi posición y mi apellido por evitar tu sufrimiento. Hubiera dado todo, pero él hubiera no fue suficiente. Mi corazón ya no lo soporta y creo que lo mejor es partir lejos. Saldré de Kanto, saldré de tu vida y de verdad, de corazón Misty, espero que seas muy feliz y sepas proteger lo que tienes. De tu siempre admirador… Emiliano Johnson."_

Misty bajó la carta aún más confundida que antes ¿Qué era lo que ella se había perdido? ¿Qué parte de la historia no sabía? ¿Acaso? Miró de nuevo hacia la dirección donde estaban las habitaciones, dispuesta a ir a averiguarlo, pero la enfermera la detuvo otra vez.

—¡Y ésta es para Ash! —le entregó otro sobre, podía leer el nombre de su marido en él y también, reconocía la letra: Janice.

La curiosidad era más grande que ella, _¿debería leerlo? ¿Debería saber lo que le decía ahí_? Seguramente era algo de su itinerario de isla Setima pero por alguna razón sus dedos picaban.

¡Además estaba enojada por como Ash la acababa de tratar!

Moviéndose hacia la sala, guardó su nota y la rosa para abrir el sobre de Ash, la letra de Janice se veía ladeada hacia la derecha, como si fuera escrito con pena y pesar.

" _Querido Ash, no tengo excusas ni palabras para lo que sucedió hoy. Siento que te fallé. Cuando me miraste de esa forma en la playa yo… Lo siento. Realmente lamento todo lo que sucedió. Si no quieres que te acompañe a Sinnoh… lo entenderé. Al menos, sé que no tengo que tener dudas, eres el hombre número uno del mundo… De tu siempre admiradora, quien pide tu perdón. Janice"_

Ok, Misty luego de esa nota quedó peor que antes. _¿Qué hacía ella y su marido en la playa? ¿Qué había causado que Janice pidiera perdón? ¿Acaso las lágrimas de Ash eran por eso?_

 _¡Rayos!_

Ella no quería saber, ella quería respetar el espacio de Ash… pero…

¡Al diablo! Estaban casados, aunque…

…

Habían montado ya el ferry que los llevaría a su último destino: Isla Setima. Si bien, tras subir al barco Ash había decidido relajarse y pasar un rato tranquilo, su esposa tomándolo muy literal, lo dejó solo si bien soltaron sus maletas.

Ya eran más de las once de la noche y la pelirroja no se pasaba por el camarote. Agradeciendo la siempre oportuna presencia de su roedor eléctrico, salió a buscarla, sintiendo que algo había hecho mal.

¿Por qué estaba así?

Trato de recapitular el día y se dio cuenta que la hizo de lado en todo momento, y cuando quiso ayudarlo, él la cortó muy brusco en el centro Pokémon. Y para peor, ella había decidido no intervenir en nada, había estado callada, sin preguntar, sin reclamar, había estado completamente sumisa.

¡Y eso a él no le gustaba para nada!

Pikachu llamó su atención indicándole el camino a seguir, y si, ahí la encontró. Cubierta por un chaleco negro observando las penumbras de la noche. La nada misma en alta mar.

Cuando se acercó la pudo escuchar hablar sola.

—Entonces si quito ese paso, serían tres formas de matar a mi marido —se dijo sorprendiendo al mencionado—, primero darle algo para que se duerma. Champagne debe haber en el ferry, segundo buscar un lugar limpio para matarlo y tercero tirar los restos al mar —Ash empezó a sudar frío ante las palabras de Misty, ¿estaba enojada? — Aunque —elevó el tono de voz—, quizás si se lo doy a Gyarados podría ahorrarme muchos pasos, ¿qué opinas tú? —giró un poco su mirada para observarlo.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó al verse descubierto.

—¿Supe que estabas ahí? —preguntó volviendo a mirar la nada— Escuché la voz de Pikachu y tus pasos no son muy silenciosos que digamos.

Ash volvió a sudar frío, le daba miedo cuando su amiga hablaba así, pausado, lento, con la voz muy suave.

—¿Qué sucede? —Misty habló y los sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella se levantó del banco para ponerse frente a él.

—Misty yo… hoy… pues… verás —ni siquiera sabía que decir o que decirle. Quizás si le contaba lo que había sucedido todo estaría bien, como siempre.

—No digas nada —lo interrumpió, y el moreno suspiró aliviado creyendo que la chica realmente no estaba mal, pero al mirarla supo que se equivocaba—, no voy a hacerte una escena de esposa abandonada Ash —le dijo con una mueca—, ni siquiera tengo ese derecho, solo soy una esposa de papel.

—¿Eh?

—Pensaba que quizás debía aprovechar que era tu esposa y obligarte a que me digas que ha pasado en este día, en este día donde sentí que no estaba en mi lugar, que no debía estar aquí…

—Misty…

—Por eso me di cuenta que lo mejor era detener ahora, este juego de actuar como marido y mujer —observó al hombre frente a ella, aun pese a la oscuridad podía ver la confusión brillando en los ojos marrones de éste—, Ash ya no queda nada, solo tres días para salir hacia Kanto y… —apretó los labios y tragó saliva con algo de dificultad antes de pronunciar aquella palabra— y divorciarnos. Detengámonos antes de que nos hagamos daño, ¿te parece? Voy a dormir —sin esperar respuesta pasó por el lado de su marido y le chocó el hombro. Éste se quedó ahí quieto, sin siquiera, voltear a verla alejarse de él.

Tardó en ir al camarote que ocupaban, cuando entró la vio acostada, por la posición tan comprimida, fingía dormir. La conocía bien, muy bien y mejor de lo que ella creía. Sin embargo, decidió no decirle nada esa noche, se cambió y se acostó en su lado de la cama mirando la pared y abrazando a su Pokémon amarillo.

—Buenas Noches Pikachu —le susurró antes de apagar la luz. Se aferró al roedor para suprimir las ganas que tenía de girar para tomar y abrazar así a su esposa, decirle tantas cosas y demostrarle otras cosas, pero no lo haría. ¡No!

Si algo había aprendido estos días es que en algunos momentos es mejor dar un poco de espacio y aprovechar el momento indicado para aclarar algunas cosas. Y eso haría él, necesitaba descansar su cabeza para poder hablar con ella de buena forma y explicarle lo que había pasado ese odioso día.

Este odioso día que definitivamente había sido el peor día de toda su vida.

Con la luz completamente apagada, Misty relajó la mirada y al hacerlo, un par de lágrimas rodearon su rostro. Quizás se había precipitado al hablar, pero también existía la posibilidad de que debió haber detenido todo antes, antes de enamorarse de él, como lo estaba ahora.


	27. Día 26

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 20 d** **e Octubre 2015**

 **Resubida: 6 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 26~**

* * *

La luz del celular volvió a iluminar su rostro.

«5:50»

Era la décima vez que observaba la pantalla, en su intento por quedarse dormida. Se sentía mal, enojada, rabiosa y tenía muchas ganas de sentarse en la cama y gritarle con todas sus energías a su esposo que dormía plácidamente mirando hacia el otro lado. Quería decirle cuanto odiaba amarlo en ese momento, cuanto odiaba que la hiciera a un lado, cuanto odiaba ser solo una esposa de papel, como ella se había calificado, cuanto odiaba sentir que él estaba pasándola mal y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Apretó los ojos mientras otro par de lágrimas se escapaba de sus ojos, y se levantó de la cama. Buscó una chaqueta dentro de su maleta y salió fuera de la habitación. Volvió a la cubierta una vez más, en el horizonte podía verse la intención del sol por abrirse paso entre la oscuridad, cayó en un banco y lloró. Lloró como había llorado su marido el día anterior, con la diferencia que ella no tenía unos brazos que la reconfortaran en ese momento. Como siempre.

Un golpe seco lo despertó de su letargo, se sentó y prendió la luz de noche para ver como su esposa traía un chaleco y dormía sobre la cama con algo en el rostro, se acercó para observarla más y lo que vio le quitó totalmente el sueño. Tenía rastros de lágrimas no solo en su mejilla, también en sus tupidas pestañas que aún permanecían mojadas.

«¿Qué estamos haciendo?» se preguntó dándole una caricia en la mejilla para limpiarle el rastro de lágrimas. «Perdóname… Misty»

…

Le costó abrir los ojos al despertar, las malditas lágrimas que había soltado en la madrugada habían entrelazado las pestañas de sus ojos, tuvo que refregarse ambos con la palma de las manos para poder abrirlos a un nuevo día. Un día que no quería vivir; deseaba poder viajar a dentro de cinco días cuando volvería a ser solamente Misty, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Se movió un poco para notar que Ash estaba despierto, o eso le indicaba la pose extraña en la que estaba: Sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Pensante, ausente. Trató de salir de la cama sin ser notada, pero fue en vano. Él sabía que ya había despertado sin abrir los ojos.

—Qué bueno que al fin despiertas —le dijo serio, indiferente. Sonaba molesto.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó buscando su celular, fue cuando notó que aún llevaba puesto el abrigo que había tomado en la madrugada. Igual siguió su búsqueda sin quitar la mirada del moreno que aún no había dicho más palabras— ¿Las doce del día?

—Así es —nuevamente un par de palabras frías, toscas. Ella era quien tenía razones para estar así, ¿por qué era él, el ofendido ahora?

—Bah —se puso de pie dispuesta a salir del camarote e ignorar a su marido las dos horas que le faltaban para llegar a isla Setima cuando éste volvió a hablar dejándola paralizada— ¿Qué?

—Janice y Emiliano descubrieron todo, descubrieron el matrimonio falso, descubrieron cómo y dónde sucedió, y tienen conocimiento de nuestro trámite de divorcio —volvió a repetirle aún sin abrir los ojos. Era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba y no podía creerlo. ¿Ellos de verdad habían descubierto todo? Volteó a verlo y Ash estaba mirándola— Emiliano me citó ayer, de alguna forma Janice se enteró y terminó soltándole todo a Emiliano. Al parecer, por eso estaba extraña el día de la batalla —Misty no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba así que se acercó una vez más a la cama para sentarse. Si eso era verdad, los golpes, las palabras de disculpa de Janice… Cuando buscó la mirada de su marido, encontró las respuestas.

—Entonces…

—Estoy así —se señaló el rostro—, porque peleé con Emiliano.

—¡Pero Ash, tú no eres así! —exclamó acercándose un poco más— ¡Mira como dejaste tu rostro todo marcado!

—Él quedo peor —le informó con una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa—. Ayer no fue un buen día, desde el informe que me envió Lance con los cambios de fechas en las conferencias de Sinnoh y temas, entre el mensaje con Emiliano, las peleas y luego… —hizo un silencio mirándola. Quería decirle tantas cosas, ¿por qué no podía? ¿Por qué no podía tomar el valor para decirle que la amaba y que no la veía como una esposa de papel?

—Yo salí con un montón de palabrerías para terminar de arruinar el día —completó Misty la frase que quedó suelta.

—Estabas molesta —Ash resopló con fastidio—, era obvio que te ibas a enojar. Debí mínimo explicarte lo que sucedía, no dejarte en la nada. Yo en tu lugar me hubiera sentido igual. Indignado y pasado a llevar.

—Y sola —agregó— Sobre todo sola —la mueca hizo que Ash se moviera rápido y la abrazara, sorprendiéndola— Ash…

—Sola no, Misty —movió ambos brazos para aferrarla más a él—, sola no. Yo estoy contigo, perdóname, por favor —le suplicó. Misty no sabía bien porqué, pero sus ojos verdes comenzaron a picarles, tanto que temía llorar otra vez en cualquier momento—. No sabía cómo decírtelo, creí que podía solucionar todo solo y… y… —otra vez las palabras no salían de sus labios. ¡Se odiaba por no poder explicarse bien! Aun así, la chica correspondió al abrazo— Misty —susurró cuando la escuchó sollozar, se separó de ella y la tomó por los hombros—, no llores por favor, no lo merezco, no merezco que estés triste por mí, por favor yo no… —pero ahí murieron sus palabras cuando la pelirroja lo acalló con un beso.

Se separaron mirándose fijamente en los ojos del otro, algo había ahí, algo que no necesitaba de palabras, pero que de todas maneras necesitaba ser expresado para que no existieran más dudas. Creyendo en lo que veían, creyendo que aquel resplandor era el grito del alma por la necesidad que ambos sentían, volvieron a juntar sus labios lentamente, suavemente. Ash la tomó del rostro mientras la apegaba a él, moviendo sus labios en un perfecto baile que terminó con ambos recostándose en la cama.

El mundo iba desapareciendo de sus alrededores con cada uno de los besos que se entregaban, ahí en el nombre de lo que sus corazones sentían... pero el sonido del roedor eléctrico del muchacho los hizo regresar odiosamente al mundo real.

—Señor Ketchum —sonó del otro lado de la puerta, junto con un par de golpeteos—, su Pikachu terminó con su tratamiento de dos horas y he venido a devolvérselo.

Con el rostro apenado por la vergüenza, Misty se levantó y se ocultó en el baño mientras Ash trataba inútilmente de calmar sus hormonas revolucionadas.

—Ya… ya voy —dijo con la voz entre cortada, se puso de pie aspirando profundamente y abrió la puerta para recibir a su amigo. Aunque claro, hubiera deseado que se demorara un poco más. Se despidió del marinero y se quedó observando la puerta del baño en donde había desaparecido Misty. Esperaba no haberlo arruinado más, de lo que ya estaba.

…

Dentro del baño Misty estaba lavándose la cara en abundante agua, tratando de que el frío de ésta, pudiera apaciguar el calor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, inútilmente. Cerró la llave y suspiró, el agua resbalaba de su flequillo hasta convertirse en unas sutiles gotas que le rodeaba el rostro. Volvió a suspirar. _¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida?_

Se golpeó dos veces las mejillas antes de salir del camarote. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ash, vio la pena y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Sonrió. Su sonrisa no tardó en contagiar a la del muchacho.

Tenía que resistir. Solo faltaban tres días para regresar, en tres días más, a esa misma hora… volverían a ser simplemente los mejores amigos… O eso al menos esperaba.

…

Isla Setima se veía enorme.

Solo habían caminado unos pasos fuera del puerto para darse cuenta que aquel lugar lo era, pero sabían que tendrían tiempo para revisar bien todo, porque ahora una pareja de ancianos conocidos por el par, los esperaban con una sonrisa junto con otro hombre bastante mayor también.

—¡Kyle, Sophia! —exclamó Misty corriendo hacia ambos mencionados.

—Hola Misty —saludó Sophia de beso, y Kyle le tomó la mano en señal de saludo amistoso— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —dijo tratando de convencerse de sus palabras. Por suerte, su marido llegó para impedir alguna pregunta capciosa.

—Hola a ambos —saludó Ash con un gesto de su cabeza al igual que el Pokémon amarillo que movió su mano derecha desde el hombro de su entrenador— ¿Cómo han estado?

—Muy bien jovencito —respondió Kyle tratando de erguirse para demostrar su verdadera altura—, a punto de cumplir sesenta años con la misma vieja —las palabras de éste, sacaron una leve sonrisa en Ash, y en Misty cuando la señora le dio un codazo que lo volvió a encorvar.

—Él es nuestro segundo hijo, se llama Ben y es el alcalde de la ciudad —informó Sophia presentando al hombre junto a ellos. El caballero de cabellos canoso, llevaba un traje en tonalidades marrones, miró a su madre antes de dirigirse a Ash con la mano extendida.

—Un gusto en conocerlo, Ash Ketchum —le dijo cuándo Ash tomó su mano—, mi hijo no ha dejado de hablar de usted desde que compró la entrada para su exposición de mañana.

Ash se sintió algo avergonzado del "usted" utilizado por el alcalde, pero Sophia les indicó el camino hacia una camioneta para tomar camino hacia el hostal en donde la pareja de ancianos vivía.

No conversaron mucho, ya que no tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al gran Hostal que tenían. Y sí que era enorme. Parecía una mansión antigua a un lado de la isla. Misty y Ash bajaron del vehículo observando los jardines y árboles que había en la entrada junto con una gran fuente en donde dos hermosos Milotic enlazados lanzaban agua hacia arriba.

—¿Qué les parece nuestra pequeña morada? —preguntó Kyle alcanzándole el paso a la pareja— Hermosa, ¿verdad?

—Claro —Ash afirmó—, es encantadora y… —ahí murieron sus palabras cuando un grupo de niños corrieron hacia el anciano junto a él para abrazarlo. Ash sonrió ante los pequeños, pero sintió una fuerte energía que se le clavaba en la nuca, volteó hacia su esposa y los iris verdes de ésta se desviaron hacia un grupo de tres chicas bastante guapas, vestidas con trajes típicos tradicionales, que observaban al joven comiéndoselo con la mirada.

—¡Oigan ustedes! —Sophia golpeó sus manos tres veces como si fuera un Seel llamando la atención de las jóvenes—. Dejen de mirarlo así, que no está en su menú y está la esposa presente.

Bochorno. Ash y Misty se pusieron demasiado colorados producto de las palabras de Sophia. Las muchachas balbucearon un par de cosas incoherentes antes de perderse de nuevo dentro de la casa.

—Disculpen a mis nietas —Sophia se dirigió más a Misty que a Ash—, suelen ser bastante atrevidas a veces.

—No sé preocupe —comentó Misty, sin creer en sus palabras porque el gesto de fastidio no se le iba del rostro.

—Bien —Sophia se acercó a Misty y se la llevó con ella hacia otro lado del hostal mientras Kyle hacía lo propio con Ash, mientras Ben llevaba las maletas al interior— ¿Qué pasó contigo jovencita?

—Pues nada —hizo un gesto de sus hombros—, si bien tuve un retraso no estoy embarazada, todo fue producto del estrés que me causó todo esto.

—¿Y él lo supo? —preguntó indicándole un banco para que se sentara.

—Sí, se enteró —afirmó cerrando los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Misty observó como la mujer a su lado se acomodaba tan niña pequeña ante un relato de su madre. Suspiró una vez más.

—Pues escuchó de casualidad, así que me dijo que teníamos que quitarnos de dudas, lo antes posible para saber que íbamos a hacer con nuestras vidas —hizo una pausa, pero no fue interrumpida, la vista de los ojos claros de la mujer tras sus lentes redondos pedía saber más— Me dijo que si estaba embarazada todo iba a cambiar entre nosotros porque no me iba a dar el divorcio e íbamos a seguir casados.

—Vaya —Sophia junto sus manos, emocionada—, sabía que no me iba a decepcionar, pero… —la pelirroja la miró— si comparamos el ahora con el pasado en donde nos conocimos… ¿Qué harás?

—No sé —resopló y la miró con una mueca ladeada—, si es que me dijeran "Sabe, usted no puede divorciarse de Ash Ketchum" no sé si lo lamentaría. Pero hay cosas que no puedo manejar, hay cosas que duelen y —agachó la cabeza para batir su cabellera anaranjada con las manos— ¡Argh! No sé, no sé qué haré…

—Bueno, aún te quedan un par de días para terminar de definir tus sentimientos, no desesperes.

…

Ash y Kyle se paseaban por las instalaciones conversando de Pokémon, hasta que Ash encontró el suficiente coraje para preguntarle algo a Kyle, que él amablemente decidió escuchar.

—¿Alguna vez ha sentido que decepcionó a la señora Sophia? —Kyle detuvo su paso y afirmándose a su bastón con ambas manos, se puso a pensar mirando un árbol a su lado.

—Mentiría si te digo que no, no sé cuántas fueron, solo te puedo asegurar que fueron muchas y de distintas proporciones —el hombro terminó de hablar para observar a Ash que lucía ausente— ¿Has decepcionado a tu amiga-esposa? —le preguntó y con un gesto de su dedo derecho se señaló el ojo— ¿Es por eso el golpe que ocultas tras el maquillaje? —Ash llevó la mano al rostro donde la marca que le había hecho Emiliano se ocultaba tras un poco de maquillaje que su esposa le había colocado antes de descender.

—Sí, tiene algo que ver…

Kyle volvió a ponerse en marcha, mirando las plantas que tenía a su derecha.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que la confianza era lo más importante en un matrimonio? —ante la afirmación del campeón continuó— Pues la decepción viene generalmente cuando ponemos al filo del peligro la confianza que ellas tienen en nosotros. No somos súper hombres, tenemos equivocaciones, sentimientos que nos pueden quebrantar, y debilidades. Sophia ha sabido perdonarme porque sabía que yo hacia las cosas solo para no preocuparla, para no desanimarla. Pero, ¿sabes? —volvió a detenerse colocando una vez más ambas manos en su bastón— El error no está en no decirles nada, el error está en haberlas subestimado, en creer que ellas no podrían con la situación, o que no nos darían el espacio para actuar. Ellas pueden ser muy valientes cuando la situación se torna oscura como la piel de un Umbreon.

—Me quedó más que claro con eso —Ash recordó la escena de esa noche, la escena cuando Misty le gritó en cubierta—. Pero, ¿cómo puedo remediar esto? Sé que ella me dijo que todo estaba bien, pero igual tengo mis dudas, yo…

—Veo que, aunque aún no encontraste la respuesta a mi última pregunta, estás cerca de hallarla —sonrió acercándose al chico—. Terminaste amando a tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

—Sí —le sorprendió la velocidad en que esa monosílaba había salido de sus labios—, la amo y no sé bien que hacer para tenerla a mi lado sesenta años y más —Kyle colocó la mano derecha en el hombro de Ash.

—Cuando encuentres la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice hace días atrás, quizás tengas una pequeña idea de que hacer —tras decirle eso, lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

—¿Pregunta? —se dijo en voz alta mientras el roedor eléctrico saltaba a su hombro para mirarlo con preocupación. En eso, recapitulando todo lo que había vivido, Ash llegó al momento del barco en isla Prima, aquel cuando conoció al anciano.

 _«¿Sabes cuál es lo fundamental en un matrimonio?»_

La pregunta volvió a su mente con firmeza y esta vez, no sé iría hasta tener una respuesta.

…

Ash y Misty se miraron confundidos cuando en la recepción, una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años los observó con una sonrisa, mientras entregaba la llave de sus habitaciones; si, sus habitaciones. Sophia y Kyle le habían reservado habitaciones por separado, y no solo eso, sino que ambas estaban al extremo opuesto de un largo pasillo. Se sentían raro, pero sin saber que tramaba la pareja de ancianos, decidieron respetar la decisión. Después de todo, no estaban pagando nada por ella.

Ash esperó hasta que Misty entrara a su habitación para cruzar el pasillo que los separaba, iba contando los pasos que daba hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación que le correspondía.

Treinta y cinco pasos. Suspiró

—Bien Pikachu —le dijo al roedor que lo miraba confundido desde su hombro derecho—, pongámonos a trabajar… mañana hay que cerrar las conferencias en las Islas Sevii.

Abrió la puerta y observó el interior. Había una cama King en medio de la habitación junto con una mesa de luz a cada lado, al lado de la ventana un escritorio y opuesto a la ventana había una puerta blanca que Ash imaginó que sería el baño. Dejó su maleta y sacó de su mochila el notebook, lo dejó en el escritorio y se sentó frente a él.

Tenía trabajo que hacer y esperaba poder concentrarse en él.

…

La pelirroja, mientras tanto, estaba aburrida con ambos brazos extendidos en la cama, miraba el techo recordando lo que había pasado ese día. Como había peleado con Ash, como se había atrevido a besarlo de esa forma tan íntima. Su rostro se puso tan rojo como una baya tomato y lo sacudió para quitarse aquellos pensamientos. Recordó también lo que le había dicho la señora Shina en isla Secunda, con respecto a la telepatía en la pareja. ¡Cuánta razón tenía!

Se giró hacia su derecha y junto ambas manos bajo su mejilla suspirando, cuando un golpeteo triple la sobresaltó.

—¿Señora Misty? —la voz tras la puerta la extrañó, así que se levantó para atender. Quienes estaban esperándola no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Eran las tres nietas de Sophia. Frunció el ceño— ¡Hola! —saludaron.

—Somos Sol —se presentó la mayor de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una sonrisa.

—Mar —la siguiente de cabellos oscuros con mechas azules agitó la mano derecha en señal de saludo.

—Y Brisa —se presentó la última, su cabello era castaño y al igual que sus hermanas tenía ojos azules.

—¿Qué necesitan? —preguntó sosteniendo la puerta como si fuera a cerrarla en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —soltó Mar mirándola curiosamente.

—Veintidós —respondió sin mirar.

—¿Su marido? —interrogó Brisa bastante curiosa.

—Está por cumplir también veintidós.

—Wow, tenemos la misma edad —exclamó Sol haciendo que Misty la mirada de mal genio.

—¿Se casaron hace poco? —Brisa volvió a hablar apegándose a la pelirroja.

—Hace un mes —Misty ni siquiera sabía porque estaba respondiendo todo lo que le preguntaba… ¿aburrimiento, quizás? — Vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué necesitan?

—Ah, le trajimos esto —informó Sol, se corrieron dando paso a una mucama que traía una yukata celeste con un obi azul marino.

—Nuestra abuela nos pidió que se la pusiera para comer —le informó Mar sonriendo.

—La comida será servida en treinta y cinco minutos —tras darle toda la información que requería hicieron una reverencia, retirándose.

Misty se quedó con la yukata en las manos observándolas alejarse bastante sorprendida. Por un momento les recordaron a sus hermanas.

…

Ash estaba emocionado escribiendo su informe para el día siguiente, cuando la puerta fue golpeada tres veces, Misty no era, ello no hubiera golpeado. Guardó lo que escribió y bajando la tapa del notebook, se puso de pie para abrirla. Tras la puerta se encontró con un joven de unos diecisiete años junto con otro de unos diez. Ambos jóvenes se veían emocionados de tenerlo frente a ellos.

—¿Hola? —saludó Ash al ver que ninguno decía palabra.

—No puedo creer que seas Ash Ketchum —el joven más grande le extendió su mano al campeón con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios—, soy Víctor el hijo del alcalde de la isla —se presentó, Ash tomó la mano de éste al imaginarse que era quien deseaba conocerlo— y él es mi primo Ulises, es el hermano menor de Sol, Brisa y Mar —el moreno no conocía a las hermanas de Ulises, pero podía imaginarse que eran las jóvenes a las que Sophie había echado cuando llegaron.

—Hola Víctor, Ulises —el oriundo de pueblo Paleta les permitió el ingreso para que conversaran más a gusto. A paso tieso, Víctor entró a la habitación haciendo que Ash se sonriera— ¡No estén nerviosos, no soy una mala persona! —comentó colocando las manos en su cintura. Aquello hizo que Víctor se sobresaltara peor aún.

—¡No es por eso, es que… es que…! —se quedó callado de golpe.

—Íbamos a ir a conocerlo a isla Quarta—Ash miró al pequeño Ulises, al parecer era mejor manejando su emoción—, pero cuando nuestros abuelos nos contaron que lo habían conocido y que se alojarían aquí en cuanto llegaran a isla Sétima, estuvimos tan emocionados que íbamos tachando los días para que llegara.

—Vaya —la sonrisa se marcó más en los labios de Ash.

—Yo tengo mi entrada para la conferencia desde que nos informaron que iba a venir —Víctor al fin pudo decir una frase, sin nervios—, estamos muy contento de que esté en nuestra casa, y esperamos que disfrute su estadía aquí —le hizo una reverencia y en eso, Ash notó que traía una bolsa de papel cuando se la extendió—, esto le envía nuestro abuelo. Como estamos en la víspera de su aniversario nos hace vestir a todos con yukatas —comentó apenado.

—Oh, no hay problema —afirmó Ash tomando la bolsa— Gracias.

Tras despedirse, dejaron a Ash solo para que se cambiara. Dentro de la bolsa había una yukata azul con el obi celeste.

—Se ve bien —le dijo a su Pokémon.

…

Cerca de la hora de la comida, Sophia subió hacia la habitación de Misty para ayudarla con el Obi, al igual que Kyle junto a su nieto Víctor hicieron con Ash. Salieron tan sincronizados de las habitaciones que la mirada de Ash no tardó en cruzarse con la de Misty en el pasillo. Cuando pudieron soltar una palabra por cómo se veía el otro, notaron que estaban solos.

—Te ves bien —dijo Ash con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Y nos vemos combinados —acotó la pelirroja elevando su brazo derecho enseñándole su yukata.

—¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó ofreciéndole caballerosamente su brazo.

—Claro —Misty lo tomó para descender las escaleras que daban al gran comedor.

En el gran comedor había una mesa muy larga, Kyle y Sophia están sentado en ambos extremos, mientras que un lado estaban sus hijos, Sara de cincuenta y ocho años, quien era una señora casi idéntica a su madre, Ben –el alcalde- de Cincuenta y cinco, un hombre de cincuenta años de bigotes nombrado Alexander y la recepcionista de cuarenta y cinco años llamada Margaret. Junto a ellos, estaban tres niños: Darío, Mauro y Brigite de ocho, seis y cuatro respectivamente. Del otro lado, estaban los nietos de la pareja, Sol, Mar y Brisa de veinte, Ulises junto a Víctor; y otros tres que rodeaban los treinta años: Mika, Bill y Jack.

Eran una gran familia numerosa y eso que no se veían a las parejas de los que se suponían que estaban casados.

—Falta gente, pero ya los conocerán mañana —dijo Sophie poniéndose de pie como si hubiera leído la mente de Misty—, por favor siéntate aquí junto a mí —la anciana palmeó la silla que estaba a su derecha, al lado de su hija mayor.

—Y tú aquí Ash —Kyle le señaló la silla al lado de él y junto a Víctor quien estaba emocionado de tener esa suerte.

La comida fue bastante agradable, hablando de batallas, los lugares que habían visitado en las diversas islas y otras cosas.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, muchos ya se habían retirado a seguir con sus labores, aunque Ash aún seguía junto con Víctor, Kyle y Jack hablando de batallas y de torneos. Hasta que Víctor hizo una interrupción.

—¿Quién es la chica con la que llegaste? —preguntó y todos disimuladamente observaron a la pelirroja que reía en el grupo compuesto por Sol, Mar, Brisa y Mika y Sophia.

—Mi esposa —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Qué envidia! —exclamó Jack cruzándose de brazos— ¡Tener de esposa a la menor de las hermanas sensacionales! —de pronto, el joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro se perdió en una nube de ensueño que no le agradó nada a Ash.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Víctor a su primo.

—¿Conocerla? —se sonrió causando más molestias en Ash— No en persona, pero si podría decirte hasta cuanto calza.

—Ya, ya —Kyle golpeó el piso con su bastón dos veces—, no alabes a la mujer de otro, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Lo siento Ash —Jack se disculpó con la mano derecha en la nuca—, es que no todos los días uno encuentra a tan bonita jovencita tan hábil con los Pokémon y además líder de gimnasio. Es como un combo de todo lo mejor en uno.

 _«Rayos»_ pensó Ash para sí mismo viendo como Jack no le quitaba la vista de encima a su espos _a «¿Qué nunca voy a poder liberarme de los aduladores?»_

—Misty es quien te acompañaba en los primeros viajes, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Víctor tratando de recordar los datos que había leído en internet sobre Ash.

—Así es —sonrió—, la conozco hace muchos años, desde que era un entrenador novato y fue junto con otro amigo, quienes me dieron parte de sus conocimientos como cimientos propios.

—Y por eso terminaste tan enamorado de ella que se casaron —soltó Kyle medio en broma medio en serio, sonriendo de lado. Ash pasó por una gran variedad de tonos rojizos hasta que logró tranquilizarse unos segundos después.

—Increíble —Víctor parecía encantado con lo que oía—, yo había pensado que el camino de los maestros Pokémon es solitario, incluso por eso pensé en ir justamente a la charla que darás mañana —le contó.

—La vida de un maestro Pokémon es difícil, es complicada y muy solitaria —indirectamente miró a su esposa—, quizás yo en este momento solo esté siendo la excepción que cumple la regla por un tiempo —todos los miraron confundidos, por lo que apenado tuvo que agitar su mano frente a él—. Disculpen, solo que me perdí en mi imaginación recordando lo que estoy preparando para mañana.

—¡Ya quiero que sea el día! —Víctor se puso de pie y se retiró junto a su primo Jack. Solo quedaron Kyle y Ash.

—¿Aún van a divorciarse? —Kyle no dio ningún rodeo.

—El trámite está en proceso, debe estar listo en estos días —se lamentó.

—¿Y lo vas a permitir? —golpeó tres veces el suelo con su bastón, bastante indignado.

—No quiero —afirmó—, no quiero darle el divorcio, quiero ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida y quedarme con ella para siempre.

Kyle sonrió, buscó la mirada de su esposa en la distancia y luego se retiró.

Sophia también se retiró dejando a sus nietas junto con Misty, quienes aprovecharon la salida de su abuela para iniciar las preguntas atrevidas. Después de todo, ella era la única casada del grupo de muchachas.

—¡Se ve que lo traes comiendo de tu mano! —exclamó Brisa, mirando de reojo hacia donde el entrenador había quedado solo pensante.

—¡Si yo fuera la destinataria de esa mirada, sin dudas me derretiría como el chocolate de sus ojos!

Misty no pudo evitar rodear los ojos ante el comentario de Mar. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con esa clase de gente? ¿Qué tan magnifico era Ash para envolverlas a todas de esa forma? ¿Sería su mirada sincera que reflejaba la verdad de su interior? ¿O sería su alma amable y tierna que estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudar a la gente que lo rodeaba? Sino era eso, ¿Sería su porte y su buen físico? Porque no era por ser menos, pero Ash tenía una buena condición física, lo sabía de primera mano. O el calor de sus manos, su fortaleza o bien sería esa sonrisa que la invitaba a besar esos dulces labios de…

De pronto, volvió a la realidad cuando se encontró babeando por su marido. _¡Rayos!_ Sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus fantasías.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de él? —la pregunta de Mika, le recordó todo lo que había recapitulado segundos antes haciéndola sonrojar ferozmente.

—Pues —bajó la mirada y se puso a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa—, nunca me puse a pensar a ciencias ciertas que es lo que me gusta de él…

—¡Pero algo debe haber! —insistió Sol.

—Si me dan a elegir, sin dudas me quedo con su sonrisa —dijo sonriéndose para sí misma—, esa sonrisa de que todo estará bien, esa que te da la fuerza para continuar y a su vez, luce como la de un niño que nunca ha perdido la inocencia de la vida…

El Awww del cuarteto que la rodeaba la volvió a la realidad, una vez más. Había cavado su propia tumba.

—Es tan lindo estar enamorado…

Ella no dijo nada, pero las miradas con su marido eran inevitables, hasta que él se levantó para retirarse a su habitación, seguramente a trabajar en el proyecto de mañana. Misty suspiró y decidió matar su tiempo pidiéndole a las jóvenes que la guiaran por el lugar.

…

En una de las habitaciones del gran hostal, una pareja de ancianos estaba sentados en una bonita mesa de té con una pila de billetes y se miraban con una sonrisa extraña.

—¿Ya terminaste de anotar la cantidad? —preguntó Sophia entusiasmada. Había hecho una apuesta con su marido y quería ganarla.

—Por supuesto —dejó un papel boca abajo y sonrió—, ¿Quién habrá ganado?

—Veamos al mismo tiempo —voltearon ambos papeles con un claro numero treinta en cada uno de los papeles— ¿Empate?

—Vaya —Kyle se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla riéndose—, se vieron la misma cantidad de veces en la mesa… Ese par es tan curioso.

—Una mirada por cada una del otro —Sophia también se apoyó en la silla cruzada de brazos—, me dan tanta pena.

—Y por eso haces apuestas a escondidas de ellos —la regañó su marido, pero la mujer de sonrisa amable miró hacia el ventanal.

—Tú las has aceptado así que no te quejes —iba a refutarle a su esposa cuando la puerta de la espaciosa habitación sonó dos veces.

—¿Padres? —la voz de Margaret hizo que Sophia le diera el paso— Como imaginábamos, hay clima de lluvia. Y por el viento, será una tormenta bastante ruidosa.

—Gracias —Kyle miró a su hija—, terminen con los preparativos para proteger las plantas y tengan los generadores de electricidad preparados, en caso de un apagón.

—De acuerdo —con una pequeña reverencia dejó una vez más solos a sus padres.

Cuando Kyle volvió la mirada hacia su esposa, sabía que algo se le había ocurrido.

—Lluvia, relámpagos y apagón… —dijo Sophia mirando el dinero en el centro de la mesa, el anciano la miró con una sonrisa ladeada— ¿Apostamos de nuevo?

…

Ash había terminado de escribir su informe para la conferencia, estaba estirándose en la silla cuando el primer relámpago iluminó su habitación. Se puso de pie para observar como el viento empezaba a mover los árboles y las plantas que estaban cubiertas por unas mantas. Al parecer era algo muy típico en el lugar.

Miró la hora en su celular

«22:15»

Sí que se había demorado en escribir, decidió ponerse ropa más cómoda para dormir cuando un nuevo relámpago seguido por un sonoro trueno lo hizo asustar. Miró al Pokémon que se había acomodado en el centro de la cama feliz por el clima tormentoso y suspiró, le dio una caricia e ingresó al baño para lavarse antes de irse a acostar.

Entró a la ducha y se dejó empapar, fue cuando nuevamente su esposa volvió a ocupar cada uno de los pensamientos de su mente. Suspiró cuando el recuerdo de esa mañana volvía a él con tanto ahínco, que parecía que todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que culminara lo que había iniciado. Aunque habían pasado ya muchas horas de ello.

Salió del agua, y mientras se secaba el pelo, la luz del baño empezó a titilar, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a eso.

…

La pelirroja observaba la lluvia correr por la ventana de su habitación mientras apretaba con ambas manos la cortina blanca de ésta. ¿Por qué justo tuvo que empezar a llover con tormenta? ¿Por qué había tenido que cortarse la luz? ¡Ella era valiente, a ella le gustaba la lluvia! Sin embargo, desde que se había casado con Ash se había vuelto asustadiza, muy asustadiza, tanto que se justificaba por el confort que recibía envuelta por los brazos de su marido. Sonrió de lado cuando un nuevo estruendo la hizo tiritar del miedo. Se acostó en su cama y suspiró escondiéndose bajo las sabanas.

Iba a estar bien, seguro que iba a estar bien.

…

Sophia y Kyle estaban desde un pequeño cuarto de seguridad del resort, monitoreando que los generadores de energía le dieran la energía suficiente a los refrigeradores y a las luces de emergencia. Aunque la mirada de la matriarca de la familia, luego de un par de minutos estaba atenta a la cámara con el número 006, la cual mostraba un largo corredor, y una puerta en especifica; su marido hacia lo mismo, pero él observaba la cámara 007.

—Salir, ir por el otro y dormir juntos —repetía la anciana sonrojada— ¿Quién lo hará primero?

—Ash debería salir, es el esposo, tiene que brindarle seguridad —le informó tocándose el pecho con las yemas de su mano derecha.

—Que buen chiste —Sophia acomodó sus lentes antes de mirar a su pareja— ¡Misty saldrá a buscarlo con toda seguridad!

Pasaron un par de segundos y un par de minutos muy largo.

«23:30» marcaban los relojes de la cámara y ninguno se asomaba.

—¿Se habrán ido a dormir? —preguntó la mujer bastante decepcionada.

—Quizás estén haciendo lo que deberíamos hacer nosotros —ésta iba a decirle un par de cosas a su esposo cuando algo llamó la atención de ambos. Las puertas que observaban se abrieron en total sincronía dejando salir a los habitantes de la misma.

…

Ash y Misty se miraron a través del oscuro corredor que los separaba. Él no podía verla, pero estaba seguro que estaba aterrada, volvió su mirada hacia atrás y vio cómo su Pokémon ocupaba casi -podría decir- _intencionalmente_ su cama. Y volvió sus ojos marrones a su esposa frente a él. Apretó los puños y atravesó los treinta y cinco pasos que los separaban, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Misty lo miró, mitad sonrojada, mitad aliviada y respondió al abrazo de éste, ingresaron a la habitación de la pelirroja y se acostaron a dormir sin decir palabra alguna.

…

—¡Gané! —Kyle festejaba mirando los billetes que le había entregado Sophia quien aún miraba la puerta de la habitación de Misty, pero ahora con una mirada seria— ¿Sucede algo?

—Solo pensaba en el amor que se ve en ellos —miró a Kyle con una mueca en sus labios—, parece tan genuino, tan real, tan especial…

—Creo que lo que sucede con ellos es que aún falta una prueba que superar, un obstáculo —el hombre hizo a un lado el bastón para tomarle el rostro a su mujer con ambas manos—, cuando descubran que lo fundamental en el matrimonio no es sacrificar, sino conseguir algo… Todo cambiará para ellos. ¡Ya lo verás mi vieja sentimental!

—¡Cállate viejo tonto! —gruñó antes de ponerse de pie para irse a acostar.

Aun le quedaban dos días para observar a la pareja y tratar de ayudarles lo más que pudieran.


	28. Día 27

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 10 d** **e Noviembre 2015**

 **Resubida: 6 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 27~**

* * *

Un feroz temporal de viento y lluvia afectó gran parte de la noche en isla Sétima, pero, aun así, el cielo esa mañana estaba totalmente celeste; ni siquiera una pizca de nubes blancas adornaban el firmamento donde los fuertes rayos del sol tenían a un grupo de Pidgeotto cantando, mientras armaban los nidos de los Pidgey en los árboles alrededor del Resort de la isla.

Los habitantes de la residencia estaban todos trabajando para reparar los mínimos daños del temporal con mucho ánimo. Por suerte, la tormenta se adelantó y no afectaría la gran celebración de los más ancianos del lugar. Y eso ya era un motivo de gracias y ánimo para la familia.

—¡Madre! —la hija mayor del matrimonio conformado por Kyle y Sophia, Sara, se acercó junto con una de las trabajadoras del lugar que traía un carrito con un amplio desayuno— ¿Se lo llevo a Ash y su esposa?

—¡No, iremos tu padre y yo! —exclamó risueña pidiéndole a la joven que la acompañara al ascensor de servicio por donde subían los dependientes para facilitar su movilización— ¡Kyle! —lo llamó cuando pasó por su lado y le tomó la mano para indicarle que la siguiera— Hay que despertar a nuestros invitados.

…

En el segundo piso del resort, Ash ya se había levantado hace bastante rato, incluso con el tiempo suficiente para ir a su habitación, cambiarse y volver a la de Misty donde simplemente la observó descansar, apoyando los antebrazos en el colchón y su mentón en ellos, se agachó. Se veía tan tranquila, tan apacible que no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, mientras pensaba en que realmente era una imagen que no le molestaría ver a diario el resto de su vida.

—Ay Misty —susurró Ash inclinado la sonrisa como si estuviera ladeada, cerró los ojos con pesar— ¿por qué me es tan difícil decirte qué…?

—¿Decirme qué? —cuando Ash abrió los ojos, la pelirroja lo miraba fijamente un poco incorporada sobre su brazo izquierdo. El susto hizo que terminara cayendo sentado sobre el suelo de la impresión— ¿Estás bien Ash?

—Este… si… estoy bien —dijo tratando de que su ritmo cardiaco se normalizara. Y se puso de pie, totalmente decidido a hablar con ella, no tenía tiempo que perder— Misty, hay algo que quiero decirte y —se detuvo.

Misty se sentó en la cama y lo miró bastante confundida, Ash estaba totalmente tieso, incluso su voz sonaba robótica. Eso significaba que Ash estaba nervioso, pero, ¿por qué?

—Verás Misty, yo quiero…

El sonido de la puerta distrajo totalmente a la pareja, ya que las voces de los ancianos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

«¡Rayos!» —maldijo Ash apretando los ojos y mostrando los dientes en señal de frustración, su esposa lo vio con una sonrisa. Sea lo que sea, que le pasaba a Ash debía ser bastante serio, pero se veía bastante cómico— Te lo diré luego de la conferencia —soltó y se cruzó de brazos. La pelirroja se acomodó en la cama para taparse su camisón.

—Adelante —concedió el paso, y la pareja longeva apareció junto a una de las chicas del servicio con la bandeja del desayuno.

— ¡Les trajimos el desayuno! —exclamó Sophia, pero se quedó sorprendida con la escena, Ash cruzado de brazos mirándolos enojado, la chica en la cama tapada hasta el cuello bastante apenada— ¿Interrumpimos algo?

—No, nada en especial —respondió Misty mirando la bandeja con comida, en realidad se moría de hambre.

—Entonces, disfruten de la comida —le indicó Kyle destapando las bandejas de la mesa.

—Gracias —respondió Ash acercándoseles, pero al ver la ración doble los miró a ambos— ¿Cómo sabían que yo estaba aquí?

—Ahhh —dijeron ambos ancianos al unísono mirándose con algo de nervios y luego, Kyle habló rápidamente—, es que íbamos a llevarte el desayuno, pero nadie respondió —sonrió de lado apoyándose en su bastón—, así que creímos que habías venido a darle el beso de los buenos días a tu esposa.

El rostro de ambos se puso tan rosado como el trozo de sandía que había en ambos platos. No dijeron nada, por lo que las risas de los señores ocuparon la habitación.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Sophia en señal de despedida, antes de salir de la habitación dejando el carrito con los platos.

Desayunaron sin comentar nada de la escena anterior, más bien de la tormenta y lo que había producido en la isla a simple vista; cuando terminaron, Ash dejó sola a Misty para que se cambiara. Él regreso a su habitación, acaricio la cabeza de su Pokémon que aún descansaba en la cama y se dirigió a su mochila, luego de un par de segundo buscando sacó el estuche de los anillos de casados que ambos portaban, ahí había guardado el que había tomado de la Cueva Perdida. Ese que le quería dar a Misty en señal de compromiso en representación de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

…

El anfiteatro de isla Sétima era enorme y casi parecía un estadio. Ash no podía creer que estuviera lleno, y la bulla que acompañó al cierre del discurso del señor Ben era la señal de que él debía entrar. Estaba nervioso, era su última charla en el lugar y la haría solo en el escenario ya que Misty había sido acaparada misteriosamente por la señora Sophia. Suspiró. De todas maneras, él se la podía solo y lo iba a demostrar.

Observó cómo su equipo estaba listo, salió y se paró en el medio del escenario que se había quedado totalmente en silencio. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente antes de iniciar…

—Buenas, ya casi, tarde —saludó con una sonrisa—, soy Ash Ketchum, actual Campeón de la región Kanto y hoy estaremos conversando sobre un tema muy importante… "La vida a los Pokémon" —inició y comenzó a pasearse por el escenario— Cuando uno es niño, sus metas son claras, que quieren ser maestros Pokémon, los mejores en un tipo en específico, recolectar medallas, listones, llaves, buscar siempre aquello que nos llene y nos satisfaga de una manera en nuestro contacto con nuestros Pokémon y cuanta criatura nos encontremos en el camino. Ser capaces de nivelar ese cariño que sentimos por ellos —cerró una vez más sus ojos y se paseó una vez más por el escenario antes de continuar—. Pero también, cuando vas creciendo te das cuenta que hay de todo en el mundo Pokémon, que hay casos que pueden catalogarse en tres: están las personas que llevan un mundo solitario donde lo único que hay a su alrededor son Pokémon, careciendo de personas que le pueden dar cierta satisfacción o alegría; para ellos, todo son sus Pokémon. Están los que conllevan ambos mundos en perfecta sincronía, son padres o madres de familia, o simplemente pueden desarrollar una relación de pareja, logran encontrar un equilibrio entre su vida afectiva y la vida ligada a los Pokémon. Y están también aquellos que no ven nada más que sus Pokémon y son capaz de dejar botada a su familia, a sus hijos y esposas —aquellas últimas palabras fueron dichas con un deje de rabia que pasó desapercibido para muchos, pero no para Misty, quien automáticamente hizo una mueca—. Como les conté antes hay muchos aspectos, pero estos tres en particular son los que vamos a hablar hoy. ¿Quiénes creen que están en la primera opción señalada? —preguntó mirando a las personas, muchos se veían confusos y otros pensantes. Hasta que alguien por ahí mencionó la palabra mágica «Campeones Pokémon» — ¡Muy bien! —Ash sonrió ante la respuesta— Los campeones Pokémon son los que normalmente se ven en la necesidad de ser solteros, por la vida nómade que poseemos.

Ash se había incluido en aquel aspecto de soltería y a Misty eso le hizo apretar los puños que tenía sobre sus piernas. Sophia la observó preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —fue lo único que respondió.

—Los campeones Pokémon viajan mucho, pero no solo eso, sino que además se ven en la necesidad de, como en mi caso ahora, explicarle a la gente en que consiste ese título que muchos quieren alcanzar, las responsabilidades que eso requiere y los sacrificios —soltó una risa extraña— Muchos creen que ser Campeón de una Región es fácil… pero déjenme decirles una cosa… ¡No lo es! —varios sonrieron y otros soltaron un par de risas ante la expresión de Ash— Pero aun así es algo maravilloso que no cambiaría de mi vida —se quedó un tanto pensante y luego continuó—. Por ejemplo, el próximo mes en la región Sinnoh nos vamos a reunir al menos cinco campeones de regiones. Todos ellos, también son personas que han dedicado su vida a los Pokémon por completo dándole todo su afecto a nuestros poderosos compañeros. Ahora, ¿Quiénes creen que tienen más posibilidades de, sin dejar de lado a sus Pokémon, armar una familia y poder dedicarse de igual forma a ambas labores?

Mientras volvía a ver a todos los que estaban presentes, Sophia oyó murmurar algo a Misty que la incomodó un poco.

—¿Dices que tú? —preguntó confundida, la pelirroja tenía tan apretada sus manos que estaban ya casi blancas— Relájate —le tomó ambas manos con las suyas— ¿Por qué dices que esto es una de las cosas que te prohíben seguir casada?

—Ash dirá la diferencia que hay entre un campeón y un líder de gimnasio en cuanto su dedicación a la vida Pokémon…

Ash continuó con su charla en cuanto alguien dijo la palabra «Líderes».

—Así es, los líderes de gimnasio al estar establecidos en un lugar fijo, tienen mejores oportunidades de formar una familia que alguien que es campeón y nunca se queda quieto en un lugar. He tenido el agrado de conocer muchas personas que aún atados de por vida a un establecimiento de batallas, han incluso llegado a tener nietos sin dejar de ser hábiles con los Pokémon, o bien, relaciones largas —sonrió ante aquel comentario—. Aunque claro… pueden existir ciertas excepciones donde un campeón y una líder de gimnasio pueden estar juntos, ¿por qué no? —comentó con un movimiento de los hombros.

—Cómo en su caso, ¿verdad? —Ash reconoció la voz de Víctor entre el público y le sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

—¡¿Ves?! —Sophia señaló al escenario— Le dijo al público que ustedes son la excepción a todas esas cosas —Misty suspiró— ¿Quieres que hablemos luego de esto? —la pelirroja solo afirmó con la cabeza— Terminemos de escuchar entonces —Misty levantó la cabeza hacia Ash y pudo sentir la ira que estaba tratando de contener por el aspecto siguiente, deslizó su mano por el rostro y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de la mujer a su lado—. Tranquila…

—El siguiente aspecto es todo lo contrario a todo lo que hemos visto ahora, es el aspecto que no les recomiendo a nadie. Esa dedicación a los Pokémon que se basa en lágrimas y sacrificio, ese aspecto en el que quieren dedicarse a los Pokémon a costa de su propia familia. ¡Chicos, jóvenes y adultos! ¡Los Pokémon son maravillosos, vale la pena dedicarse a ellos al ciento por ciento, pero no se comprometan a algo que no puedan enfrentar! Quizás no conozcan a nadie para este aspecto, pero yo les presentaré un caso: Mi padre. —dijo generando un silencio bastante incomodo entre los presentes— ¡Tranquilos! —exclamó con las manos y una sonrisa en su rostro— Sé que es raro, pero déjenme hacerles el cuento corto. Entrenador Pokémon que decide casarse, todo bien, nace su primer hijo y oh de casualidad decide volver a viajar por el mundo y nunca más volver —se rio sin gracia—. Algo así como el voy por cigarros y vuelvo —corrió la vista y tomó aire para continuar—. Esas personas que dejan marcas feas en la vida de otros. Esas personas que creen que los Pokémon y sus metas son más valiosas que la de un hijo. Pero, ¿Qué valores y qué lazos puede desarrollar una persona así? ¿Cómo puede criar un Pokémon si no pudo con su hijo? Son dudas existenciales que tengo a veces, lo siento —comentó con un movimiento de la mano derecha como si no fuera importante—. Pero bueno, sigamos con el punto medio de dedicarle la vida a los Pokémon, esos donde hay un punto estable, aquí también tenemos a los Criadores Pokémon y los Profesores Pokémon. El primer caso, si bien se dedican completo a todo lo que las crías Pokémon se refiera, su formación, fuerza y estados, pueden vivir de forma tranquila compartiendo con los Pokémon de una forma estable en un lugar por largos años. Y la siguiente, los Profesores por lo general, si bien tienen que hacer viajes para investigaciones y conferencias, tienen un lugar fijo en cada una de las regiones. Tienen su centro de investigador en una ciudad o pueblo que hace que su relación con los Pokémon también sea bastante estable esta opción en cuanto a futuro —Ash observó a las personas que estaban en total silencio observándolo, quizás había conseguido su objetivo con ese tema— Cuando empecé las charlas aquí en las Islas Sevii, me dieron una lista de temas de lo que debía hablar desde mi punto de vista. Algunas las amé porque pude compartir lo que sentía con mi público, otras fueron bastantes interesantes porque pude encontrar varios aspectos de mi vida que creía que estaba ahí como un recuerdo —sonrió— Sentí que este tema debía ser el último porque quiero dejarles en claro que la vida Pokémon una vez que salgan o si ya salieron y se rindieron a mitad de camino, no es fácil. No es solo salir y atrapar a los Pokémon y ya. Todo tiene su trabajo, su esfuerzo. Un Pokémon es otro ser viviente como cualquiera de nosotros, que, si decides dedicarte a ellos, debes saber que no puedes decir "me aburrí, lo dejo aquí" No, uno tiene que ser responsable, tiene derechos y obligaciones como todo lo que tú quieras hacer en esta vida. Pero, aun así —dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios aun con la mirada seria—, no deja de ser maravilloso. Dedicarle la vida a los Pokémon de lleno, no es malo, pero hay que saber cuál es nuestro verdadero camino, nuestro destino y eso solo lo podemos saber intentándolo. A veces, vamos a tener que realizar algunos sacrificios —corrió su mirada hacia un punto en el suelo—, a veces simplemente hay que entender que las cosas son de esta manera y no hay solución, pero… al menos te queda la satisfacción de que hicimos y dimos lo mejor de nosotros. Los Pokémon, su familia, sus seres queridos y ustedes mismos se lo agradecerán en el futuro. Por eso hoy les comenté algunos casos de lo que puede esperarles a futuro si hacen bien las cosas, salvo que quieran toda su vida ser simples entrenadores Pokémon y coordinadores simplemente por diversión —les guiñó el ojo—, eso también es divertido. ¡Gracias a todos por escucharme!

Se paró al centro del escenario e hizo una reverencia.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar y Ash se sentó en una silla puesta en el escenario a puro respirar de los nervios que sintió al tocar el tema de su padre en público.

—¡Vaya Ash! —Víctor subió al escenario emocionado— No sabía que existía esos aspectos con los Pokémon… los riesgos y demás a un futuro… ¡Me encantó!

—Gracias —dijo mirándolo y afirmó con una sonrisa—. Tengo que entregar unos tutoriales a unos niños que vinieron hoy, ¿quieres ayudarme? Tengo algo que hacer y quiero terminar esto rápido.

La pregunta sorprendió tanto al joven que sin dudarlo afirmó muchísimas veces con la cabeza.

…

Sophia y Misty fueron casi las últimas en salir del anfiteatro puesto que la mirada de la pelirroja estaba fija en su marido, estaba preocupada por él y no podía negarlo. En cuanto vieron que Víctor se ponía a trabajar con Ash, decidieron salir de una vez.

Caminaron en silencio solo un par de cuadras y se detuvieron en una banca de la plazuela de la isla. Se podía ver como un par de niños se columpiaban riéndose entre ellos. Misty sonrió sin ganas.

—Fue algo chistosa la charla de Ash de hoy —susurró Misty mirándose las manos, observó el anillo de su dedo anular y lo movió con el pulgar e índice del derecho—, fue como el último zamarreo antes de despertar de un sueño el cual no quieres dejar. Campeones y Líderes de gimnasio, ¿Cómo pueden estar casados y vivir bien sin problemas? ¿Sería capaz de dejar mi gimnasio para correr atrás de Ash como cuando tenía diez años?

—Quizás sea él quien decida dejar todo para estar contigo —comentó la anciana y Misty la miró con pánico, el terror cubrió su rostro y la mandíbula comenzó a titilarle.

—No, no, nunca —dijo moviendo la cabeza sin querer—, nunca permitiría que Ash se sacrifique por mí, no nunca. ¿Cómo podría dejar él sus sueños por mí? ¡No podría verle nunca más a la cara! Y él terminara odiándome por eso…

—¿Qué persona crees que es Ash? —preguntó Sophia mirándola confundida— ¿Por qué piensas así?

—Yo no quiero abandonar mi gimnasio, si todo sale mal con Ash a futuro, y no puedo recuperar mi gimnasio, sé que lo odiaré, mucho… —bajó la mirada hacia sus pies—; él haría lo mismo, estoy segura.

—Pero, ¿es que tú no lo amas? —la anciana la cuestionó sumamente irritada— ¡Se ve a leguas que Ash está enamorado de ti! Pero tú, ¿realmente estás segura que lo amas?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó prácticamente gritándole— Claro que lo amo, claro que estoy enamorada de él, como lo estaba cuando era más chica. Claro que quiero estar con él toda mi vida, pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser a base de sacrificios? —protestó apretando los puños— ¿Por qué uno de los dos tiene que dejar lo que es, para poder estar con el otro? ¿Por qué yo tengo que sacrificar mi tranquilidad en el gimnasio por la incertidumbre del viaje? O ¿Por qué él tendría que cambiar la adrenalina de su sueño cumplido para echar raíces en ciudad Celeste?

—Es que pequeña, tu error es pensar en los sacrificios —tomó ambas manos de la líder para que la mirara—. El amor no es sacrificar cosas, es conseguir algo. ¿Por qué en vez de pensar todas estas estupideces, vas y hablas con él? ¿Por qué no piensas en las cosas bonitas que puedes conseguir en vez de pensar en lo que tendrás que pagar a cambio?

—¿Así que esa era la respuesta? —preguntó con una mueca mirando a la señora que le sonreía— ¿Lo fundamental en un matrimonio es ver lo que puedes conseguir con la otra persona, en vez de pensar en lo que dejaste por conseguirlo?

—Exacto —Sophia sonrió—. Lo fundamental es entender, que son dos personas con un sentimiento en común hacia una meta conjunta. Si siguen viendo solamente hacia un lado, hacia el lado que te conviene, aunque sea totalmente opuesto al de tu pareja… Las cosas no funcionan.

—No sé, quizás sea que aún nos falta la madurez para poder enfrentar esto… —Misty volvió a mirar su anillo— Siento que somos muy jóvenes y tenemos muchas ganas de hacer cosas por nosotros mismos… Quizás por eso exista esta incertidumbre.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, mirando como los niños seguían columpiándose. Cuando ambos niños dejaron el columpio para regresar con sus madres…

—Quizás… —concedió Sophia cerrando los ojos— quizás aún sea temprano para un matrimonio, pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo de todas formas? Creo que, en vez de pensar tanto, deberías agarrar todo esto que me dijiste a mí e ir a decírselo a Ash. Solo él tiene tus respuestas y solo tú tienes las respuestas de él. ¡Atrévete! ¡Sé valiente con lo que sientes si eres correspondida!

Misty la miró una vez más, pero decidida se puso de pie.

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Voy a ir a hablar con Ash!

—Me gusta tener la razón —contestó haciendo que ambas se rieran— ¡Ya no pierdas tiempo, ve!

…

Ash llegó al resort hablando consigo mismo, tenía la mirada seria y parecía tratar de organizar sus palabras.

—¿Buscas a tu esposa? —la voz de Kyle lo sobresaltó. Luego lo miró— Ella no ha llegado con Sophie aún.

—Ya veo —hizo una mueca que llamó la atención de Kyle.

—¿Estás bien? —lo observó— No traes buena cara. ¿Es por lo de la charla? Vaya… nunca me imaginé que tuvieras esa historia.

—Creo que me dejó algo mal, pero tenía que sacarlo algún día —aspiró profundo para luego soltar el aire pesadamente.

—Oye Ash —el anciano se le acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle—, ¿quieres que te lleve a un lugar donde vas a distraerte muchísimo y podrás liberar tu mente de cosas negativas? —el campeón de Kanto lo miró confundido— ¡El esposo de mi hija tiene un lugar que sirve para estos casos!

—¿A qué se refiere? —Ash realmente estaba muy confundido.

—Ya verás —Kyle tomó su teléfono con una sonrisa— ¡Ben, hijo! Prepara el Skate, nos vamos para el norte… Oh, sí, quiero que Ash conozca esa maravilla. —cortó la llamada y volvió a guardar el móvil— ¡Ven, ven, vámonos! —apoyó la mano derecha en la espada de Ash y lo guío con él.

—Pero, ¿a dónde?

—¡Tú solo sígueme, te va a gustar!

…

La chica se despidió de Sophia y regresó hacía el anfiteatro casi corriendo. Llegó, pero Ash no estaba ahí, solo se encontró con Víctor quien estaba entregando unas fichas a unos niños.

—¿Y Ash? —le pregunto cuando llegó a su lado.

—Dijo que iba a ir a buscarla al Resort de mis abuelos —respondió éste con una sonrisa—. Debería ir a buscarlo allá.

—Oh, Ok, gracias —se despidió y retomó el camino. Cuando llegó al resort, incluso Sophia había regresado al lugar, pero no había ningún rastro de Ash por ningún lado— ¿Ha visto a Ash?

—No —negó Sophia con la cabeza—, ni siquiera encuentro a mi marido. Deben estar juntos.

—Oh, ya veo —en eso el celular de la pelirroja sonó en señal de que había recibido un mensaje.

 _«Misty, salí de la isla con el señor Kyle. Por lo que me dijeron es probable que no regrese esta noche. Nos vemos.»_

—¿Fuera de la isla? —observó confundida la pantalla de su móvil y luego buscó la mirada de la señora en señal de ayuda.

—¿Dice que salieron de la isla? —preguntó, por lo que Misty respondió con un gesto de su cabeza— Ah, entonces yo sé dónde están, tranquila. Es el negocio que tiene el marido de mi hija —sonrió— Ash la pasará bien, quizás le sirva un poco estar separados. ¡Aprovechemos y ayúdanos un poco con las cosas para mañana!

…

Ash había llegado junto con Kyle a una isla pequeña al norte de isla Sétima pero que contaba con un bonito edificio que se podía ver a simple vista.

—¡Helo Aquí! —exclamó Kyle afirmándose con ambas manos de su bastón.

El Campeón no creía lo que veía con cada paso que daba, prácticamente aquello era un paraíso, había por todos lados cosas que lo motivaban y lo excitaban de sobremanera. Y en cuando una señorita se le acercó con una sonrisa y un bonito traje de dos piezas celeste oscuro, se dio cuenta porque recogieron a Pikachu antes de salir de la isla principal.

—Buenas tardes —la joven hizo una reverencia ante él, tenía el cabello color miel enroscado y ojos verdes—, soy Scarlet y seré su compañera durante toda su estadía aquí —le indicó con una sonrisa.

—Ho… —éste estaba algo sorprendido e incluso tartamudeó—, soy Ash —dijo mirando a la chica y luego a Kyle que tenía una sonrisa curiosa en sus labios.

—Bien Ash —le señaló una mesa—, acompáñame para que podamos ingresar tus datos al sistema.

El moreno observó a Kyle sin entender mucho que sucedía, pero el anciano solo le hizo un gesto para que acompañara a la chica. Se sentaron en una mesa y Ash presentó sus datos, en cuanto los datos de éste fueron ingresados en el sistema, una alarma que tenía Scarlet en su mano empezó a sonar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ash sorprendido.

—Algo muy curioso —le comentó enseñándole la pantalla—, en cuanto subí tus datos al sistema, varios retadores aparecieron dispuestos a desafiar al campeón de Kanto.

—Vaya —exclamó al ver la lista de seis competidores y los Pokémon que éstos usaban.

—¿Cuál quieres aceptar? —le preguntó— Tienes que aceptar uno y te llevaré a la sala para que lo enfrentes.

—A ver… —tras pensarlo un poco, decidió ir tras el primero que lo desafío.

—De acuerdo —Scarlet escribió en la computadora y se levantó tras cerrar la pantalla de su laptop— Ven conmigo Ash, y bienvenido a la Torre de Batalla.

Lo guio hasta una puerta plateada que se abrió ante ellos, dejándole ver a Ash un enorme campo de batallas. Del otro lado con una señorita vestida igual que Scarlet esperaba Zack, el retador de Ash.

Ash se posicionó en su lugar y saludó a su oponente.

—¡Tendré una batalla con el Campeón! —exclamó el hombro de cabello oscuro largo— ¡Esto me hará ganar muchas estrellas en el sistema!

—¿Estrellas? —Ash miró a Scarlet por información.

—Aquí hay un sistema de puntajes y de estrellas, cada mil puntos que consigas en batalla te dan una estrella. Las estrellas al final de la jornada pueden ser cambiadas por objetos para tus Pokémon.

—Oh ya entiendo —el moreno volvió a mirar a su oponente— Entonces conseguiré muchas estrellas.

—¡Esta será una batalla dos a dos sin límite de tiempo, quien logre derrotar a ambos Pokémon de su oponente se nombrara victorioso! —en el centro del campo de batalla se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio corto, el cual sería el réferi del torneo— ¡Del lado derecho tenemos al campeón Pokémon Ash Ketchum! —levantó su mano derecha con una bandera color blanca— ¡Y del lado izquierdo tenemos al retador Zack! —ahora movió su brazo izquierdo con una bandera verde— ¡Comiencen!— Sentenció bajando ambas banderas.

—¡Sal Mightyena! —Zack fue el primero en llamar a su Pokémon, se trataba de un Pokémon color negro y gris parecido a un lobo, el cual gruñó al verse libre.

—¡Ve Pikachu! — Ash no dudó ni un segundo en mandar a su amigo eléctrico, sabía que, al igual que él, necesitaba descargar energía — Comienza por favor —le pidió a su oponente mientras Pikachu liberaba unas cuantas chispas.

—¡Golpe cabeza! —la orden dada por Zack fue seguida del movimiento rápido de su Pokémon que se acercaba a Pikachu listo para atacarlo.

—Es rápido —Ash lo observó con una sonrisa— ¡Esquívalo! —sin mucho problema Pikachu saltó por sobre el Pokémon siniestro golpeando su cabeza, logrando así, que perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Mightyena levántate y usa doble equipo! —el Pokémon del hombre de cabello oscuro se levantó a gran velocidad corriendo y rodeando a Pikachu con varias copias suyas— ¡Bola sombra!

—¡Ataque rápido y sal de ahí!

Las copias de Mightyena preparaban sus esferas oscuras para lanzarlas contra Pikachu cuando éste, esquivando cada una de las esferas dejó que se golpeen contra el suelo levantando algunas rocas, utilizó su ataque rápido demostrando como con gran agilidad y velocidad lograba salir del círculo dando un salto antes que las últimas esferas chocasen formando una nube oscura tras él.

—¡Ahora triturar! —Zack volvió a dar otra orden al tiempo que su Pokémon salía de entre el denso humo negro listo para morder a Pikachu con fuerza.

—Acabemos ya —Ash sonrió viendo a su Pokémon— ¡Gira y cola de hierro! —Pikachu ante la sorpresa de Zack logró girar sobre sí mismo para golpear con fuerza al Pokémon siniestro mandándolo contra el suelo, pero no acababa ahí— ¡Impactrueno! —sin esperar reacción de su oponente Pikachu liberó un potente ataque golpeando de lleno a Mightyena dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Bien hecho Mightyena —Zack devolvió a su Pokémon hablándole a la Pokébola— ¡Es tu turno! —lanzando una nueva esfera dejó salir a un Pokémon con aspecto de perro color negro con un par de cuernos grises sobre su cabeza— ¡Nitrocarga! —ordenó al tiempo que su Pokémon comenzaba a correr cubierto de fuego.

—Veamos que puede hacer su Houndoom —Ash lo observaba correr— ¡Ataque rápido! —Pikachu obedeció a su entrenador corriendo a toda velocidad contra Houndoom.

—Jum —el hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió de lado— ¡Bofetón lodo! —su Pokémon tipo siniestro/fuego detuvo su carrera golpeando el suelo con sus patas provocando que una ola de lodo golpeé a Pikachu deteniendo su ataque rápido.

—Nada mal —Ash aplaudió mientras su Pokémon sonreía cayendo frente a él— Me alegra haber encontrado un oponente que sabe cómo repuntar en batalla.

—Y eso no es todo —Zack movió su brazo hacía adelante— ¡Rayo solar!

—¡Impactrueno!

—¡Infierno!

El rayo solar y el Impactrueno chocaron repeliéndose entre sí provocando una explosión que generó una densa nube de polvo, la cual fue despejada por el siguiente movimiento de Houndoom. Ante un aullido, el suelo comenzó a romperse dejando salir fuego que casi golpeó a Pikachu.

—Como dije, me alegra encontrar entrenadores como tú, pero esto acabó aquí —Ash cerró sus ojos y moviendo su mano hacía adelante ordenó— ¡Ataque rápido!

—¡Rayo solar de nuevo! —Zack ordenó atacar esperando interceptar a Pikachu, pero éste lo sorprendió esquivando el ataque continuando su carrera— ¡Intercéptalo con Nitrocarga!

—¡Ah no! —Ash levantó su brazo con una sonrisa— ¡Dije que esto se acababa aquí y así será! ¡Cola de hierro! —Pikachu aumentó su velocidad llegando cerca de Houndoom para golpearlo en el pecho y así realizar un salto cayendo con la cola de hierro lista, golpeando ahora su cabeza— Jaque, ¡Electrobola! —Pikachu realizó un nuevo salto donde cargó una enorme esfera eléctrica que lanzó con fuerza contra Houndoom dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¡Houndoom no puede continuar! —El réferi volvió a levantar la bandera blanca— ¡La victoria es de Pikachu! —ahora juntaba ambas banderas cerrando los ojos— ¡Por lo tanto la victoria es de nuestro campeón Ash Ketchum! —sentenció abriendo ambos brazos.

—Bien hecho Ash —Scarlet se acercó a él aplaudiendo con una sonrisa— Tu primera batalla estuvo impecable, ¿Deseas que le recupere la salud a Pikachu?

—Dame al siguiente.

—¿Qué? —el pedido del moreno desconcertó a la joven, quien lo observaba cerrando y abriendo los ojos de forma rápida.

—Quiero —Ash pareció callar— No —observó a Pikachu quien cerrando su manito soltaba chispas— Mejor dicho, Queremos que pase el siguiente.

—¿Pero no deseas que recupere la salud de tu Pikachu? —Scarlet observaba a Ash.

—No lo necesitamos —Ash observó a su Pokémon y luego a la chica— Nosotros podremos derrotar a quien se nos ponga enfrente —le sonrió cerrando su puño derecho siendo imitado por su Pokémon.

—Entiendo —la chica le regaló una sonrisa y con una reverencia se alejó del lugar para así mandar a llamar al próximo oponente de Ash.

Luego de diez minutos apareció frente a Ash, una muchacha rubia de cabello largo, luego de las presentaciones y el inicio de la batalla, la muchacha lanzó sus dos esferas ante el pedido del campeón, de ellas salieron un elegante Swanna y un bonito Azumarill.

El moreno observó a ambos Pokémon, frunciendo el ceño, sus tipos le hicieron recordar porque estaba en esa situación y porqué había empezado a combatir para no pensar. Tenía que acabar con esa ronda rápidamente. Suspiró antes de cederle el derecho a atacar primero, la chica bajo el nombre de Myla ordenó a ambos Pokémon atacar con chorro de agua, pero quedó sorprendida al ver como Pikachu lanzaba una bola eléctrica provocando que, tanto el agua restante como la esfera de electricidad, chocaran contra ambos Pokémon desconcertando a la entrenadora mientras observaba como ahora, gracias a un Impactrueno, ambos Pokémon quedaban fuera de combate.

—Gracias Pikachu —agradeció Ash resoplando, el roedor simplemente le hizo un gesto de victoria con los dedos.

—¡La última! —la voz de Ash fue seguida por el movimiento de las puertas que mostraban a su nuevo oponente, se trataba de un chico bajo el nombre de Will.

—Es un gusto Ash —Will realizó una reverencia en forma de saludo, pero cuando iba a tomar una Pokébola fue interrumpido por el campeón.

—Oye Will —su oponente lo observó— Me encuentro un tanto aburrido y con Pikachu queremos un verdadero reto así que —haciendo tronar sus dedos veía como su compañero se posicionaba para luchar— ¡Lucha con los tres Pokémon que traigas!

El pedido de Ash sorprendió no solo a su oponente, sino a aquellos que lo observaban como Scarlet y Kyle, Will sin perder tiempo e imaginando que tendría el triple de ventaja, lanzó tres esferas capturadoras bajo la sonrisa del campeón, la cual se convirtió en una mueca al ver al tercer Pokémon que había elegido el chico, ¿Todo aquello iba en serio? ¿O el destino se empeñaba a no dejarlo alejarse tranquilo de sus pensamientos? Sin duda el último Pokémon que quería ver era ese con forma de pato color amarillo.

La batalla comenzó luego del movimiento de banderas, Pikachu demostraba cada vez más su velocidad y poder al esquivar y contraatacar cada ataque que Talonflame, Umbreon y Psyduck le daban, sin verse agotado había corrido usando su ataque rápido para golpear a Umbreon y luego lanzar una bola eléctrica a los otros dos Pokémon.

—¡Hidrobomba Psyduck!

—¡Esquívalo!

El Pokémon pato lanzó un potente torrente de agua, el cual fue esquivado por Pikachu sin problemas.

—¡Picotazo Talonflame! —el Pokémon ave acató la orden de inmediato volando a gran velocidad contra Pikachu— Lo tenemos — Will sonrió al ver que Pikachu no se movía.

—¡Ah ya me cansé! —dijo Ash moviendo los brazos con fastidio para terminar con las manos en la nuca, las palabras de éste sorprendieron al retador— ¡Espéralo Pikachu y ataca!

Y así fue, ante la mirada expectativa de Will, Talonflame se encontró con que, al último minuto, Pikachu se movió girando para recibir al ave de lleno con su cola brillando en un color plata, la cola de hierro de Pikachu golpeó a Talonflame con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a volar golpeando a sus compañeros, los tres Pokémon se encontraban en el suelo sumamente heridos tratando de levantarse, Will quiso alentarlos, pero al igual que con Myla, Pikachu los terminó con un Impactrueno.

—¡Ya! —exclamó Ash cuando le dieron la victoria— ¡Que venga el que sigue! —pidió moviendo los hombros, pero Kyle alzó la voz— ¿Qué?

—Scarlet —Kyle llamó a la mujer haciéndole un gesto hacia Pikachu, ella se acercó y lo tomó—, cuida de Pikachu por un momento.

—Sí Señor —afirmó sin discutir la orden del hombre y tomó a Pikachu para llevárselo con ella a la sala de recuperación.

—¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! —exclamó furioso, Kyle no dijo nada, solo le señaló hacia donde Will conversaba con sus Pokémon.

—Estás fuera de control jovencito, ¿qué te ha pasado? —protestó moviendo su bastón— ¡Te traje aquí porque pensé que te haría bien un par de batallas, pero tampoco es para que destruyas cualquier espíritu de lucha que se te enfrente!

—Bueno yo… —Ash bajó la cabeza, sumamente avergonzado, Kyle tenía la razón.

—Entiendo que seas el campeón, pero como tal debes tener cuidado… —Kyle le pegó en el hombro y le indicó que lo siguiera—, tomemos algo y conversemos un poco.

Ash lo siguió aun avergonzado, tras pasar por al lado de Will que seguía aun con sus Pokémon en el campo de batalla, le hizo una reverencia a la que el retador respondió solo moviendo la mano como si no fuera importante. Pero él se sentía mal de todas formas. No era su culpa que tuviera un Psyduck, tampoco era su culpa lo que había escuchado decir a Misty.

—¡Ya cuéntame! —dijo el anciano cuando se sentaron en una mesa de la amplia confitería donde había varios entrenadores tomándose un descanso.

—Escuché a Misty hablar con la señora Sophia —soltó sin mirarlo—, le dijo que está enamorada de mí.

…

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando Misty cayó agotada sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos.

Se notaba que era una familia grande, había estado más de dos horas en el salón principal del resort acomodando mesas y sillas, otra hora acomodando manteles, y otra hora más colocando los centros de mesas hechos con rosas blancas. Si bien, habían parado dos veces para comer algo, estaba sumamente agotada.

Iba a buscar su piyama para acostarse cuando un golpe en la puerta la frenó. Entusiasmada de que fuera Ash, corrió a la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontró con Sophia.

—Lamento no ser Ash —comentó con una sonrisa—, mi esposo llamó, me dijo que se van a quedar con Michael en la Torre de Batalla hasta mañana, para así volver los tres juntos para la fiesta.

—Oh… —soltó Misty frunciendo los labios.

—Tranquila, Ash está bien, según lo que me dijo Kyle, le hacía falta despejarse un poco —Sophia entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella— Michael es el marido de mi hija Sara, ambos manejan una Torre donde la gente va a pelear por diversión. Y aprovechando que Ash no está, necesito preguntarte algo… —Misty la observó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te vi tomar una pastilla a la seis de la tarde —le comentó dejando a la pelirroja paralizada—, ¿te estás cuidando?

—Este, yo… —se avergonzó tanto que Sophia lo tomó como un sí— ¿Y Ash lo sabe?

—No creo que tenga que decírselo —comentó sentándose en la cama—, las empecé a tomar simplemente porque me las dio la ginecóloga —suspiró—. Ash cree que tomo vitaminas contra el estrés.

—¿Y ya ha pasado algo? —preguntó curiosa, Misty bajó la mirada y empezó a mover los pies nerviosa.

—No, pero varias veces hemos estado a punto de…

—Es la edad —dijo con melancolía la anciana—, están en la edad en que las hormonas nos manipulan y necesitan dejar que sus cuerpos expresen lo que las palabras no.

—Lo sé… —Misty llevó ambas manos a su rostro—, últimamente deseo mucho a Ash, cuando me toca, cuando me besa… —afirmó revoloteando su cabello con las manos—. Y pues, no sé, pueden pasar tantas cosas, y luego de pensarlo, no me veo con un hijo a esta edad… tal vez en unos cinco o seis años más capaz… pero ahora, ¿con veintidós?

—No te voy a decir que tener hijos es malo, pero —le palmeó la espalda, para que se sintiera mejor—, no es malo tampoco pensar en ustedes también. ¡Hay que disfrutar a la pareja!

—Supongo —comentó suspirando.

—Bueno, ya te dejo que descanses, mañana es un largo día y te voy a traer temprano el vestido que usarás.

—¿Vestido?

—Oh, sí —sonrió Sophia poniéndose de pie—. Todos vestimos de blanco y te he visto un vestido que te va a encantar —se acercó a Misty y le acarició la mejilla derecha— ¡Ánimo!

En cuanto Misty quedó sola, se dejó caer hacia atrás de nuevo.

—¿Qué haré de mi vida… que haré?


	29. Día 28

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 20 d** **e Noviembre 2015**

 **Resubida: 6 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 28~**

* * *

Ash había pasado la noche en la casa de Michael y Sara, ambos le ofrecieron una habitación, luego de la cena. Aunque no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Realmente envidiaba a su roedor eléctrico que dormía plácidamente, al igual que Kyle que había quedado dormido ni bien apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

Los pensamientos del campeón estaban a mil por hora, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Qué decisión debía tomar? ¿Debía seguir casado con Misty, cuando ella quería su libertad para hacer otras cosas? O peor, ¿Serían capaz de arrepentirse por estar juntos? ¿En algún momento su amor pasaría a ser odio, si las cosas salían mal?

 _¡Rayos!_

Giró en la cama y ocultó la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado en su mente, y a la vez, las demás personas lo hacían parecer tan fácil?

…

— _¡Ya cuéntame! —dijo el anciano cuando se sentaron en una mesa de la amplia confitería donde había varios entrenadores tomándose un descanso._

— _Escuché a Misty hablar con la señora Sophia —soltó sin mirarlo—, le dijo que está enamorada de mí._

— _Oh… —Kyle acomodó sus gafas confundido— ¿Y eso no debería ponerte feliz?_

— _Si, por un lado, estoy muy feliz porque ella corresponde a mis sentimientos, pero… —apretó los puños y se los miró—, luego le dijo que somos muy jóvenes, que hay cosas que queremos hacer por nosotros mismos… —movió el puño derecho y se golpeó la pierna._

— _¿Y qué le dijo Sophia a eso? —parecía bastante curioso de lo que su esposa le hubiera dicho a la joven Misty sobre esa frase._

— _No sé, no escuché —corrió la mirada hacia el ventanal donde se podía ver isla Sétima en la lejanía—, como que al escucharla decir que estar conmigo para ella será un sacrificio del que puede arrepentirse, no lo pensé más y salí de ahí._

— _Pero Ash —protestó Kyle—, si vas a escuchar una conversación ajena, la tienes que hacer completa —el hombre sin dudas, estaba enojado— ¡Deberías concentrarte en que ella te ama, y no en esas absurdas cosas de sacrificios y demás! Esas son excusas para no aceptar lo que uno siente…_

— _¿Usted cree? —el moreno al fin se dignó a mirar al adulto mayor frente a él._

— _Por supuesto, creo que es lo único que debería importarte, que tu esposa te ama y tú a ella… —resopló moviendo el bastón— Sacrificios, pamplinas. Gastan muchas energías en cosas tontas…_

…

« _Maldición»_ pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos, pensando en lo bonito que era la vida cuando su único problema era atrapar Pokémon.

…

Misty se levantó temprano esa mañana, le había costado dormir y se había despertado bastante abochornada, así que aprovechando que el cielo de isla Sétima estaba hermoso, decidió ir a la playa, se puso un bikini celeste y sobre él, una camisa celeste anudada bajo el busto con un short negro, tomó su celular, sus gafas y bajó hacia el comedor del resort donde pidió un jugo de naranja.

—¿Saldrás? —le preguntó Sophia al verla lista para la playa.

—Sí, quiero tomar un poco de sol y tal vez nadar un rato —hizo un movimiento con su mano—, nadar me ayuda a pensar.

—Oh, eso es bueno —le sonrió—, te dejaré el vestido en tu habitación para que te lo pongas cuando regreses.

—¡De acuerdo! —afirmó enseñándole el pulgar derecho, se terminó el vaso y se lo devolvió a la dependiente de la cafetería— ¡Nos vemos!

Misty llegó a un espacio de la playa habilitado para el nado y liberó a Marill de su pokébola. La ratona acuática salió feliz de su encierro para acompañar a su entrenadora jugando en el mar. Se salpicaron agua un rato para que la pelirroja se acostumbrara al frio y luego se zambulleron entre las olas. Misty extrañaba mucho nadar, el agua la tranquilizaba, la relajaba al punto de pensar todo con calma y detenimiento.

Necesitaba pensar cómo le iba a decir a Ash que lo amaba, como le iba a decir que también sabía que él la amaba. Se paró y dejó que varias olas le pegaran en el cuerpo, Ash la amaba… ¡Ash la Amaba! Una risa tonta escapó de sus labios ante aquella palabra… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Bueno, quizás que las cosas resultaran fáciles de asimilar.

Nadó un rato más y salió del agua llamando a su Pokémon, cayó en la arena junto a su ropa y se tiró hacia atrás.

Les había bastado un mes para descubrir que se querían, ¿o será que la costumbre los tenía confundidos?

 _¡No!_

Sacudió su cabeza y se puso a recordar uno y cada uno de los besos que se había dado con Ash… Debía creer en lo que sentía.

…

Ash seguía en la torre de Batalla disfrutando de distintos encuentros.

Haciéndole caso a Kyle, los siguientes desafíos que recibió esa mañana, los realizó como si fuera una exhibición de batalla; si bien ganó todas, les daba consejos a sus retadores, los cuales terminaron yéndose del lugar con una sonrisa en sus labios pese a las derrotas.

Ash se sentía muy bien consigo mismo.

—¡Éste es el Ash que yo conozco! —exclamó Kyle dándole una buena palmada en la espalda al moreno— Entrenador, campeón y sabes dar buenos consejos a los entrenadores, ¿no te sientes mejor ahora que ayer, donde parecías petulante?

—Claro que sí —afirmó Ash empuñando ambas manos—, me siento mejor. He pensado mucho en lo que me ha dicho, y sí. Tengo el título que siempre quise, y ahora que estoy casado tengo la dicha de que la mujer con la que estoy, me corresponda. Creo que tengo que enfocarme en que ella quiera seguir a mi lado, más que en pensar las cosas negativas.

—¡Muy bien! —volvió a exclamar Kyle muy emocionado— ¡Al fin te has iluminado!

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, y creo que lo que he decidido es lo mejor para ambos —con una sonrisa miró a Scarlet para que dejara pasar al siguiente retador— ¡Ésta y ya podemos retirarnos hacia el Resort! —le informó.

—De acuerdo.

El último retador de Ash era un chico de estatura baja con el cabello corto color azul, su nombre era Erin, había decidido luchar con su Pokémon tipo planta/veneno que poseía la forma de una planta carnívora. Ash se encontraba utilizando a su Talonflame, había decidido esta vez no luchar con Pikachu logrando vencer al chico en dos golpes.

—¡No es justo! —el chico bajo el nombre de Erin golpeaba el suelo del recinto de batallas devolviendo al Pokémon a su Pokébola— ¡Claramente ganaste por tener ventaja de tipo contra mi Victreebel! —se veía algo molesto al ponerse de pie— Seguro que tu ave de fuego no sería tan fuerte contra un tipo agua —soltó cruzando sus brazos observando de reojo a Ash.

—Si dejas que la desventaja de tipo sea lo único que te sirva para una batalla me sorprende que hoy estés frente a mí, pidiendo tener un combate — Ash solo lo observó cruzando igualmente sus brazos— La victoria no está en combatir siempre con el que posea la ventaja, sino en saber utilizar el tipo de tu Pokémon aun cuando éste esté en desventaja —mientras hablaba regresaba a su Pokémon volador a la Pokébola y volvía a llamar a Pikachu— Te lo demostraré, lucha con un Pokémon que posea ventaja contra mi Pikachu, por favor.

—Okey —Erin giró con una sonrisa y lanzó una nueva Pokébola dejando salir a su Pokémon tipo roca/piedra— ¡Golem usa desenrollar!

Su gran Pokémon había comenzado a girar a gran velocidad contra Pikachu, el cual lo esquivó sin ningún problema.

—Pikachu posee clara desventaja contra tu Golem, pero eso no quita que pueda ganarte.

—Ya lo veremos, ¡Golem roca afilada!

—¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido y esquívalo!

Las pequeñas rocas lanzadas por Golem se dirigían a toda velocidad contra Pikachu, pero gracias a su ataque rápido no solo logró esquivar las rocas, sino que también llegó a golpear a su oponente haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

—¡Tumba rocas!

Golem logró estabilizarse lanzando unas cuantas rocas encerrando a Pikachu en ellas sin problemas.

—¡Pikachu sal de ahí con cola de hierro! —Pikachu acató la orden rompiendo las enormes rocas con la ayuda de su ataque.

—A ver como escapas de esto —Erin sonrió— ¡Tierra viva! —su Golem de inmediato, golpeó el suelo con sus pies, logrando que la tierra se resquebrajara un poco golpeando a Pikachu— ¡Ja! ¡Termina con excavar! —seguidamente, se movió escondiéndose bajo tierra.

—Muy bien — Ash sonrió cerrando sus ojos—. Lograste dar un golpe certero, aprovechando tu ventaja de tipos, felicidades.

—Gracias —Erin se sentía triunfante.

—Pero ahora ya se acabó tu suerte —la mueca de Ash desconcertó un poco al chico— ¡Pikachu salta y usa tu cola de hierro sobre el suelo!

Sin entender que sucedía, Erin solo observó como el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico golpeaba con fuerza el suelo, provocando que las pocas grietas que poseía se agrandaran lanzando fuera a Golem.

—¡De nuevo cola de hierro y luego Electrobola!

Pikachu con gran velocidad obedeció a Ash corriendo con su cola brillando en un color plata para golpear a Golem con fuerza tirándolo contra el suelo para luego lanzarle su esfera eléctrica dejando, sorpresivamente, al Pokémon tipo roca/piedra fuera de combate.

—¿Cómo? —Erin no comprendía, su Pokémon con ventaja había perdido frente a un pequeño roedor eléctrico.

—Cómo te decía antes Erin —Ash adelantó unos pasos acercándose al chico— No siempre las victorias se dan gracias a las ventajas, Pikachu podría haber perdido contra ti, si hubieras sabido aprovechar mejor el campo de batallas —acarició a su Pokémon con una sonrisa cuando éste subió a su hombro— Yo lo hice para obtener mi victoria esta vez.

—¿Utilizar el campo? —Erin no comprendía.

—Así es —Ash le asintió sonriendo— Al utilizar tierra viva, Golem dejó el campo de batalla algo inestable, al utilizar excavar las pequeñas grietas corrían el riesgo de abrirse, Pikachu aprovechó eso utilizando su cola de hierro sobre las grietas provocando una especie de terremoto, si Golem hubiera estado fuera ni siquiera le hubiéramos provocado cosquillas, pero al estar bajo tierra fue como si lo hubiera golpeado un derrumbe, provocándole heridas que lo dejaron débil ante los dos ataques que le siguieron.

—Pero —Erin aún no entendía.

—Es simple —Ash lo observó moviendo sus manos en señal de aplauso— Al poseer desventaja no solo debes confiar en tu Pokémon, sino ayudarlo a observar y aprovechar, tanto el campo de batalla como los ataques de tu oponente, la confianza es esencial para fortalecer sus lazos, pero si tu oponente utiliza un ataque efectivo puedes buscar la forma de utilizarlo a tu favor y así obtener la victoria aún con la desventaja de tipo.

—Creo que entiendo… —dijo al fin Erin— Aprovechaste lo que yo usé a tu favor.

—¡Exacto! —Ash le extendió la mano— ¡Ahora solo tienes que entrenar un poco más en ese aspecto!

Cuando el chico salió, Scarlet se acercó junto con Kyle.

—Muy bien Ash —Scarlet le entregó una tarjeta—, aquí están registradas las diez estrellas que conseguiste. Puedes volver a usarlas cuando quieras.

—Gracias —le dijo al tomar el plástico con una sonrisa—, me he divertido mucho aquí.

—Igual yo al poder serle de utilidad —agradeció la chica con una reverencia antes de retirarse.

—Bien Ash —Kyle lo miró y sonrió acomodándose los lentes—, vamos a cambiarnos es hora de volver con nuestras esposas.

—Sí.

...

La Familia de Sophia y Kyle empezó a llegar cerca del mediodía, así que Misty, quien vestía un bonito vestido blanco adornado con flores blancas estaba en la entrada junto con Sophia recibiéndolos con una gran sonrisa. Todos parecían tan simpáticos como el dúo de ancianos.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, Brisa, Mar y Sol buscaron a Misty para llevárselas con ella para platicar de la vida, el trio tenían el mismo vestido con la diferencia que todas tenían un lazo en la cintura de distinto color, Sol amarillo, Mar azul y Brisa verde. Misty pudo notar que también las otras mujeres de la familia tenían el mismo vestido con diferente cinta. Lo encontró curioso y tomó uno de los canapés que le ofrecieron. Se lo echó a la boca cuando un pequeño gritito de las chicas indicaba el arribo al lugar de su abuelo, y, por ende, de Ash. Misty terminó de comer y giró para buscar a su marido, éste iba con una camisa de escote recto, las mangas largas de lino, estaban dobladas casi hasta el codo, el pantalón -también de lino- estaba acordonado en la cintura. Ash tenía -sin duda- una vestimenta relajada, estaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hablando con Sophia con una sonrisa.

Misty sintió sus mejillas arden con solo ver a ese hombre.

…

Escaleras arriba, mejor dicho, en las habitaciones que ambos muchachos ocupaban, sus celulares estaban sonando sin parar; en el celular de Ash aparecía la imagen de su madre en la pantalla acompañado del timbre, mientras que el de Misty, tenía la imagen de su hermana Daisy acompañado de la vibración que ejercía el móvil sobre la mesa de luz.

—¡Ninguno contesta! —protestó Daisy bajando su móvil para mirar a la señora que estaba a su lado— No sabemos nada de ellos desde hace más de once días, ¿estarán bien?

—Estoy preocupada —soltó Delia dejando su teléfono para suspirar—, Misty no está embarazada y según estos papeles que llegaron a la casa, Ash debe partir a Sinnoh en tres días —comentó señalando el sobre con el logo de la liga Pokémon a nombre de Ash que ambas abrieron.

—Si es así, mi hermana quedará sola, nuevamente —se lamentó Daisy sentándose de brazos cruzados al lado de Delia.

—¿Crees que quiera irse con mi hijo a ese lugar? —le preguntó esperanzada de que algo los hubiera iluminado y decidieran seguir juntos pese a todo.

—Misty no dejaría el gimnasio, es su vida —negó Daisy—. Casi hubo que obligarla para que se tomara esas vacaciones en la que inició todo esto.

—Solo espero que tomen la mejor decisión… —suspiró Delia con la mano derecha en su mejilla—, sobre todo, que ninguno de los dos, sufra.

Daisy suspiró. En ese momento estaba odiándose internamente por guiar a su hermana a esta situación.

…

El gran banquete que sirvieron los ancianos era fantástico, grandes cantidades de comidas dulces y saladas. Los únicos sentados en pareja eran ellos, el resto de los invitados, todos de blanco, se sentaban separados, los hombres de las mujeres, por ende, Misty y Ash se mantuvieron alejados del otro durante toda esta instancia. Sus miradas igualmente se encontraban de vez en cuando, pero por culpa del rubor y las ansias que se apoderaban de ellos tan rápido, aquellos ojos no podían mantener la conexión más allá de un par de segundos.

Ya con el estómago lleno, varios de los invitados empezaron a levantarse en buscas de sus parejas y cambiando de puestos en la mesa. Misty seguía en su mesa mirándose las manos, mientras jugaba con su alianza algo nerviosa; Ash mientras tanto, iba a levantarse en busca de su esposa, pero fue interceptado por Víctor quien quería saber de sus batallas en la empresa de su tío. Resignado, se quedó conversando con él, hasta que la señora Sophia se acercó a Ash.

—Víctor, préstamelo un ratito —pidió la mujer con una sonrisa, haciéndole caso a su abuela el joven se retiró dejándola con Ash.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Necesito conversar contigo —le pidió por lo que el moreno de cabellos oscuros afirmó con su cabeza siguiéndola hacia los jardines delanteros.

Misty observó aquella escena con mucha curiosidad, se levantó para seguirlos, pero Kyle la interceptó antes de que pudiera salir tras ellos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Necesito conversar contigo —le dijo enseñándole un ventanal que la llevaba hacia los jardines traseros del resort.

—Dígame —dijo la chica en cuanto se sentó en el banco que le enseñó el hombre— ¿Qué pasó?

—Realmente necesito saber el lado B de todo esto —le respondió con una sonrisa amable en sus labios—, necesito saber cómo te sientes tú, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué quieres que Ash haga? ¿Qué crees que pasará en cuanto lleguen al continente de nuevo? ¿Seguirás casada? ¿Te divorciaras? ¿Seguirás a Ash? ¿Volverás al Gimnasio?

Misty pestañeó un par de veces sin saber por dónde empezar a contestar.

—Confundida, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ladeando la sonrisa— Pues así o peor ha estado la cabeza de tu marido el día de ayer.

—Yo…

—Como les hemos explicado con mi esposa la otra vez, a veces el simple hecho de amar a la otra persona no te garantizará la felicidad, la felicidad se genera en el día a día, en los detalles y en las cosas que se pueden hacer entre ambos. Todos tienen tipos de vidas distintas, y distintas formas de amar… Pero, ¿qué sientes tú?

—Yo… —Misty bajó la mirada y apretó los puños antes de poder comenzar a hablar—, pues yo…

—Puedes iniciar por el inicio si quieres —le aconsejó para que pudiera encontrar por donde comenzar a explicar lo que sentía o tenía en la cabeza.

—Pues, la primera vez que con Ash pasó algo, fue hace unos cinco meses, cuando una amiga nos obligó a besarnos —le explicó moviendo los dedos entrelazados—, yo estaba tan metida en el problema que había tenido con Emiliano y su abuelo días antes, que no me puse a pensar en aquel cosquilleo que sentí con el beso, ni siquiera en lo que me había provocado. Lo ignoré totalmente. Luego me reencontré con Ash en ciudad Neón, y todo esto comenzó. Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos, sé que desafíe a Ash a besarme, con las cosas que fuimos inventando me di cuenta que es muy probable también que este matrimonio haya sido culpa mía.

—¿Tuya? —preguntó bastante curioso.

—Hemos dicho muchas veces que yo le había pedido a Ash, que se me entregara como regalo de cumpleaños, y entre broma y broma, me puse a pensar; creía que mi mente armó el recuerdo por todas las veces que narramos esta supuesta anécdota, pero mientras meditaba en el mar esta mañana, me di cuenta que no. Que fue real, que yo en mi estado loco, le pedí a Ash que se me regalara y él no tuvo mejor idea de sugerir que nos casáramos.

—Entonces, ¿así pasó?

—Estoy casi segura que así fue… —se lamentó con una mueca—. Entonces, todo pasó sin darnos cuenta, y cuando nos despertamos, estábamos casados. Realmente, no quería casarme, ni con Ash ni con nadie. Mi plan de vida estaba totalmente planificado. Mis Pokémon y yo para siempre…

—¿Segura que no querías casarte? —Misty rio sin ganas.

—Bueno, como le había contado a la señora Sophie, igual tenía mi sueño de vivir una relación larga, de salidas de novios, sentir que estoy viviendo un sueño real, me imaginaba una gran propuesta de matrimonio, una boda simple pero bonita, decir nuestros propios votos matrimoniales y luego de eso, vivir las mejores semanas de mi vida de luna de miel. No me molestaría esperar a mi marido en el gimnasio, mientras yo atiendo a mis Pokémon, tampoco me molestaría si pasa días sin llegar, siempre existen los celulares y esas cosas… O si está pegado a mí todo el día.

—Y si esos eran tus planes, ¿por qué no encajarlos en Ash?

—Ash, Ash, Ash —repitió antes de respirar profundo y soltar el aire por la nariz— Él no me dio nada de eso, quizás si unas buenas semanas de disque Luna de Miel, pero el resto… aquellos sueños tontos de chiquilla enamorada, no van a volver. No hubo romance, no hubo nada de esas cosas que mueres por contarle al resto. Esas que yo quería vivir porque sé que el amor es una de las cosas más lindas de la vida.

—Pero al menos ustedes se aman —le recordó.

—¿Y? —el movimiento de los hombres de Misty hicieron que Kyle inclinara la cabeza un poco— Lo sé, lo amo. Sophia me dijo que también él me ama, que se nota, pero, ¿Cómo podemos organizarnos? ¿Cómo podemos hacer que ninguno de los dos pierda nada de lo que tiene por estar con el otro? Es difícil, no están ninguna de las charlas y acuerdos previos. No sé, siendo sincera, todo lo que he vivido con Ash estas semanas, estos días, me hacen querer aferrarme a él de tal manera que no dejaría que se separé de mí, ni un solo segundo. Tenerlo conmigo, cerca, juntos, casi pegados. Que ninguno pueda respirar si el otro está lejos. Quiero poder decirle que lo amo todos los días, demostrárselo de una y mil maneras…

—¿Pero? —preguntó sabiendo que eso venía ahora.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le corto las alas? ¿Cómo evito o prohíbo que haga lo que quiera? ¿Qué hago con todos sus compromisos si decide dejarlos para estar conmigo? Sobre todo, ¿qué pasa con las responsabilidades ya adquiridas? —Misty miró el cielo buscando algo de inspiración divina.

—Debe haber una forma, siempre la hay —afirmó Kyle con un movimiento de su bastón—, si hay amor, siempre hay una forma, no debes dudar de eso.

—Si sigo casada con Ash, siento que vendrán muchas cosas difíciles, pero si me divorcio y nos separamos, sé que vendrán también cosas difíciles, pero puede que hasta más dolorosas.

—Estar separado de la persona que amas es difícil —concedió Kyle apretando los labios—. Pero, déjame hacerte una pregunta —Misty lo observó, el anciano levantó su mano derecha hecha un puño— Si te dijera que en esta mano tengo un poder que te hace volver al pasado, al día de tu cumpleaños cuando todo esto inicio y poder cambiar las cosas, ¿Lo tomarías?

Misty lo dudo, miró la mano y luego al señor frente a ella.

—No —dijo negando con la cabeza—, aún sin saber cómo terminaremos, no cambiaría este mes por nada…

—Pues yo veo la solución muy fácil —el caballero se puso de pie una vez más—, yo sé que tomarán la mejor decisión, puede que sea dolorosa al inicio, pero siento que podrán estar juntos sesenta y mil años juntos —le guiñó el ojo—. Así como yo con mi querida Sophie.

…

Ash estaba con Sophia, riéndose ambos, Ash negaba con la cabeza mientras la señora le afirmaba que era cierto lo que acababa de contarle.

—¡Te lo juro! —le informó poniéndose seria— Kyle hizo todo ese circo para nuestra boda, fue muy lindo.

—Es que no me lo imagino —comentó Ash.

—El amor hace que hagamos muchas locuras en su nombre —le dijo Sophia con una sonrisa y se puso seria— ¿O no?

—Sí, puede ser —concedió algo dudoso.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con tu esposa? —pregunta directa, Ash sonrió de lado.

—Quisiera poder hacer tantas cosas —soltó causando una nueva sonrisa en su compañera— ¿Sabe? —le dijo haciendo que ésta la mirara— Esta mañana me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que pasaron desde el momento en que Misty apareció frente a mí en el ascensor del Hotel de ciudad Neón. En como celebramos su cumpleaños, en como salió el viaje, sus miedos, sus inseguridades —sonrió mirando un punto entre los arbustos de flores moradas que había a un lado de ellos—, en el momento que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, en los momentos en que no pude domar mis impulsos y sin permiso, tomé sus labios entre los míos. Esas ansias que me dominan de querer estar con ella para siempre…

—¿Y qué planes tienes? —le preguntó.

—Me gustaría saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que ella quiere que haga, realmente eso me sería de gran ayuda. —respondió.

—¿Qué crees tú que ella quiere? —Sophia le dio un palmazo en el hombro— Es tu esposa, es tu mejor amiga, deberías saber que tienes que hacer sin que nadie te lo diga.

—Se refiere a… —Ash movió la cabeza para ambos lados.

—Las mujeres soñamos que el hombre que nos quiera, nos pida ser novios, que nos enamoren día con día, que podamos esperar por lo que nos traerán. Preparar la boda de ensueño y créeme, Ash —le indicó con el dedo índice—. No hay nada que ame más una mujer que el momento en que su pareja le pide casamiento.

—Entonces…

—Misty quiere vivir cosas que cualquier mujer sueña, ella se ha saltado todo eso. ¿Por qué no se lo das? —le aconsejó— Me enteré que ambos no tienen una familia muy normal que digamos, ambos tienen carencias y entiendo por esa parte que tengan miedo a fallar, pero no te rindas antes de tiempo, no tienen por qué repetir los errores de su familia y no tiene por qué salir todo mal.

—Entonces —volvió a repetir Ash—, debería darle todo lo que ella quiere.

—Yo digo que sí —la señora mayor se puso de pie—, ambos se aman, eso hace que todo sea más sencillo. ¡Toma la decisión que creas que es mejor para ambos! Y tómala con el corazón. ¡Confío en ti! —le dijo, antes de volver a la fiesta.

Ash miró una vez más el cielo y se levantó también del asiento para ingresar a la fiesta, buscó con la mirada a su querida amiga y la encontró en una mesa jugando con el dedo índice sobre el borde de su copa vacía. Sonrió y relajadamente colocó las manos en su bolsillo para dirigirse hasta la mesa y sentarse a su lado.

—Hola Misty —la saludó causando que ésta de la impresión, pusiera sus mejillas rojas y corriera la mirada, la sonrisa de Ash se amplió mucho más. Se sentía con una energía extraña al ver como su presencia afectaba de esa manera a su amada pelirroja, y le encantaba.

—Hola Ash —respondió apretando los labios para tratar de calmarse.

—Estuve en la torre de batallas —le contó con un tanto de entusiasmo en su voz.

—Lo sé, Sophie me contó, pero me hubiera gustado que me llevaras —protestó la chica mirándolo al fin— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —le preguntó confundida, al notar los dientes blancos de su marido.

—Estoy contento —le respondió sacando las manos de su bolsillo para cruzarlas sobre su pecho—, tuve unas batallas impecables. Pikachu ayer no dejó Pokémon de pie.

—No debes confiarte tanto de Pikachu —le reclamó— Puedes lastimarlo.

—Él quería pelear —se defendió mostrándole las palmas en alto frente a él, para luego volver a esconderlas—, yo solo lo obedecí como el ser complaciente que soy —Misty solo soltó una irónica carcajada— ¡No te rías!

—Lo que digas Ash…

—También enfrentamos un Psyduck que se veía un millón de veces más poderoso que el tuyo.

—Ash Ketchum —gruñó apretando los dientes—, no te metas con mi Psyduck, será todo lo que tú quieras, pero te ha vencido a ti —le recalcó señalándolo molesta.

—Te concedo ese punto —indicó Ash moviendo su cabeza como afirmación—, tú Psyduck ha podido derrotarme, eso es para tenerle mucha consideración.

Ni siquiera sabían por qué, pero tras esa frase de Ash, ambos comenzaron a reírse; Sophia y Kyle observaban a la pareja bastante emocionados. Sophia tomó del brazo a su marido y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro masculino.

Sentían que habían hecho una buena acción con ese par de amigos.

…

La tarde pasó muy rápido, entre risas, anécdotas y bailes que Ash y Misty disfrutaron al máximo.

La felicidad duró hasta que Ash regresó a Misty de golpe a la realidad.

—Mañana al mediodía, vendrá a buscarnos el jet que contrató Lance para que nos lleve al continente —le informó a Kyle y a Sophia—, tengo que ir a acomodar mis cosas, así que me retiro a mi habitación —se giró hasta Misty— ¿vienes conmigo?

—Voy al rato —le dijo tratando de procesar que mañana empezarían su viaje de regreso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sophia preocupada.

—Si —respondió la chica con una sonrisa mal fingida—, creo que sí me iré a mi cuarto — le respondió siguiendo a su esposo a paso lento.

La pareja anciana, se miraron con una sonrisa, ellos entendían que estaba sucediendo. El momento de la elección final, estaba por llegar.

…

En su habitación, Ash notó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su madre. Esa mujer que había dado todo lo mejor de ella para que él fuera una persona de bien. Se sentía lo bastante melancólico como para llamarla.

—Hola mamá —la saludó en cuanto le respondió—, tenía varias llamadas perdidas tuyas.

 _«Hijo, llegaron unos papeles de tu viaje a Sinnoh»_ Le informó y éste apretó los ojos, su madre ya sabía que él se iba casi al instante de regresar _«Vas a tener que venir a buscarlos en cuanto regreses.»_

—De acuerdo —le dijo sin saber que más decir.

 _«¿Estás bien?»_

—Sí —le respondió—, ¿y sabes, por qué?

 _«No»_

—Porque ganaste mamá —cerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama—, me enamoré de ella… Estoy muy enamorado de Misty.

 _«Ash…»_

—Deséame éxito mamá —le pidió soltando el aire por la nariz— Porque voy a hacer algo que va a cambiar mi vida completamente.

 _«Sabes qué deseo de todo corazón lo mejor para ti hijo, y si lo mejor es ella. ¡Adelante, tienes todo mi apoyo!»_

—Te quiero mamá.

 _«¡Hace mucho que no me lo decías_!» Le reclamó y Ash sonrió _«¡Yo también hijo! ¡Ve por ella!»_

—Gracias —le dijo y cortó la llamada— Misty… —susurró mirándose el anillo que tenía en su dedo y lo movió un poco con el pulgar.

…

Misty se había metido a la ducha en cuanto entró a su habitación. Necesitaba el contacto con el líquido vital para calmar su mente. Mañana en la noche de seguro estarían en Kanto y al otro día, llegarían a ciudad Neón para separarse. Así tenía que hacer, de una u otra forma, ese era su destino, estar separados. Resopló, poniéndose una polera blanca y un short negro que usaría para dormir. Se acercó a su celular y observó que su hermana Daisy había estado llamándola.

Miró el teléfono, dudosa.

Había escuchado consejos de dos personas que no la conocían, incluso ni ella misma parecía conocerse, en ese momento. Quizás su hermana podía de una vez por todas comportarse como hermana mayor y darle un buen consejo, después de todo, sorpresivamente tenía una buena y larga relación con Tracey.

No lo pensó más y marcó el teléfono de su hermana mayor. No sonó más de dos veces cuando la alegre voz de la rubia sonó del otro lado, aunque era perceptible el tono de voz de preocupación.

 _«¡Misty!»_ Exclamó con alivio al oírla _«¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?»_

—Sí, hermana, estoy bien —respondió cerrando los ojos—. Eso sí, han pasado muchas cosas.

 _«¿Quieres contarme?»_ Le preguntó _«Tracey está preparando algo de comer, así que puedo hablar tranquilamente»_

—Pues… —se quedó callada sin saber cómo comenzar—, yo…

 _«¿Te enamoraste de Ash por casualidad?»_ Preguntó un tanto dudosa, la culpa sobre sus hombros se hacía más y más grande.

—Si —afirmó y Daisy suspiró.

 _«Misty, pequeña, lo siento tanto»_ Se disculpó _«Por nuestra culpa, ustedes…»_

—Tranquila —le dijo apretando los labios para pensar en que decirle—. Después de todo, no tienen la culpa de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Es algo que solo nos concierne a Ash y a mí; ustedes solo fueron la excusa para que nosotros nos fuéramos.

 _«Ay hermanita, no he podido con mi mente de pensar que te llevé a algo que puede producirte mucho dolor. No quiero que sufras.»_

—Sufriré de todas formas, Ash tiene que seguir su viaje —ladeó la sonrisa resignada que tenía en sus labios—, no importa que sienta lo mismo que hace años atrás, que sea como un deja vu, lo que voy a vivir… Pero parece que mi destino siempre es dejar a Ash seguir su camino, dejando de lado lo que siento por él —Daisy iba a refutar sus palabras, pero Misty agregó— Al menos por el momento…

 _«¿Cómo?»_

—Ash también… —dijo Misty mirando su anillo—, Ash siente lo mismo que yo, Daisy… ¿Cómo dejarlo ahora?

 _«Si es así, pues adelante Misty. Te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes. Sea cual sea.»_

—¿De verdad?

 _«Me comporté muy egoísta la otra vez, solo pensé en mí y no me puse a pensar en todo lo que tú sentías o ibas a vivir. Así que, para compensarte, he decidido apoyarte en lo que creas que es conveniente para ti.»_

—Gracias Daisy, muchas Gracias.

 _«¡Ve por él hermana! ¡Es hora de que atrapes a ese entrenador!»_

—¡Por supuesto! Una vez que lleguemos a ciudad Neón, le diré todo lo que siento.

 _«¡Suerte hermanita! Buenas noches»_

—Gracias e igualmente Daisy, saludos a Tracey.

Misty dejó el celular a un lado, terminó de acomodar su maleta y se la quedó viendo.

…

Ash acababa de salir del baño con una musculosa y un short cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó. Se miró con Pikachu y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa Misty estaba ahí con las manos ocultas tras ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó dejándola pasar para cerrar la puerta.

—Ash…

—Dime…

—Abre los brazos —le pidió.

—¿Eh?

—Solo hazlo, ¿ya? —volvió a pedir, por lo que el moreno de cabellos oscuros, abrió los brazos, bastante confundido. Misty sonrió, acortó la distancia y se apegó al pecho de Ash, haciendo que ambos se pusieran muy rojos—. Bien, ahora ciérralos.

Ash cerró los brazos envolviendo a su esposa con ellos.

—Rara forma de pedir un abrazo —comentó éste acomodando a la chica entre sus brazos.

—Así soy yo, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

—¿Acostumbrarme? —soltó haciendo que la chica lo mirara un poco de reojo, ya que éste no le permitió moverse más— ¿Para qué?

—¡¿Qué?! —enojada la chica trató de separarse, pero éste no se lo permitió, demostrándole por primera vez que tenía más fuerza que ella actualmente.

—Para que acostumbrarme, Misty —volvió a decirle—, sí que me sorprendas de esta forma, me encanta.


	30. Día 29

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 10 d** **e Diciembre 2015**

 **Resubida: 7 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 29~**

* * *

Ash despertó esa mañana en un total estado de radiante felicidad, mientras su esposa dormía prácticamente sobre él: Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo masculino, la mano izquierda femenina tomándole el hombro derecho, y ambas piernas entrelazadas con las de suyas. Sonrió al darse cuenta que no había caso con Misty y el alcohol, porque en el momento que rompió el abrazo para besarlo lanzándolos a la cama, no tardó mucho para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Así era, ese lado nuevo en ella. Ese aspecto de su amiga de los muchos que conoció en ese viaje de un mes que solo lo llevó a una conclusión: La amaba.

Acomodó las manos que rodeaban la cintura femenina sin despertarla para ver qué hora era. Cerca de las doce llegaría el piloto que los llevaría a Kanto una vez más, si todo salía como estaba estipulado, estarían en ciudad Fucsia a la noche y en ciudad Neón en la mañana.

Costaba creer que ya había pasado el tiempo, pero ese mes había sido demasiado entretenido para él, casi como una montaña rusa de emociones que lo llevaron a este estado. Este estado donde pondría un poco de confianza, otro tanto de oportunidad y toda su fe para que las cosas resultaran a su favor.

Tras observar que eran las ocho de la mañana, decidió moverse de aquella cómoda posición para poder ir por el desayuno, y si no mal se acordaba quizás su esposa necesitaría un té de hierbas.

Buscó ropa en su maleta, se metió al baño a ducharse, y como últimamente, a pensar. El agua le daba un estado tan relajado, que dejaba sus pensamientos muchos más claros. Pasado mañana tendría que embarcarse a Sinnoh, en un mes tendría una nueva reunión ante el comité, tendría una reunión con todos sus amigos –nuevamente- después de la junta en casa de Dawn, y en la misma región.

Tras terminarse de enjuagar el jabón de su cuerpo, cerró la llave y buscó una toalla para el cuerpo, se secó y se la dejó enroscada en la cintura. Limpió el vidrió del espejo del baño mientras se secaba el rostro y el cabello.

Ya no quedaban ni la más mínima marca del ataque de la pelirroja a su cuello en ciudad Neón, ni mucho menos del golpe que había recibido de Emiliano, sonrió de lado y se apuró a vestirse para bajar por el desayuno.

…

Cuando bajó a la sala, ya todo el mundo estaba trabajando, gente iba y venía por todos lados, Ash no tardó en encontrarse con la señora Sophie en la enorme cafetería que tenía el resort.

—¿Qué tal han dormido? —preguntó la señora con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa mientras le indicaba a la dependiente lo que quería que le sirviera en la bandeja.

—Se nota —comentó Sophia—, ¿y para quién es el té de hierbas? —preguntó al sentir el olor a las distintas hierbas provenientes de la taza que acababa de ser servida junto al café.

—Puede que lo necesite Misty —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada—, ayer en la fiesta tomó unas cuantas copas de Champagne, no es nuestra bebida oficialmente.

—Oh —fue lo único que exclamó, en su mente se procesó rápidamente la explicación: Era la bebida que los tenía en esa situación— ¡Por cierto! No se vayan sin pasar por las termas del lugar.

—Solo si usted se compromete en avisarme media hora antes de las doce del día —le pidió el moreno tomando la bandeja con su desayuno—. Ya perdimos un Ferry por las aguas termales.

—¡Que va! —dijo la anciana moviendo su mano— El jet no se puede ir sin ustedes, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Ok! —concedió Ash acomodando la bandeja— Entonces iremos antes de que vengan por nosotros.

…

Ash llegó a la habitación de nuevo, donde si bien Misty seguía durmiendo, ahora había atrapado a Pikachu apegándolo contra su pecho. Ash frunció los labios algo celoso de la posición del roedor, pero al verlo bien, no se veía nada feliz. El campeón dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a sacar al Pokémon de los brazos de la pelirroja para evitar un accidente, mas volvió a quedar atrapado él.

—Misty —dijo con la voz apretada por la fuerza que ésta ejercía— ¡Despierta! —le pidió moviéndose con los brazos— ¡Misty! —la volvió a llamar haciendo que ésta abriera los brazos y lo soltara justo cuando él jaló, cayéndose al piso— ¡Diablos! —gruñó poniéndose de pie otra vez. La chica giró un par de veces en la cama extendiendo sus brazos hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos verdes a un nuevo día.

—Buenos Días —exclamó aún desperezándose—. Me duele un poco la cabeza —se quejó por lo que Ash tomó la taza con el té de hierbas.

—Buenos Días, Misty —le dijo entregándole el té—, preví algo por el estilo, así que te traje un té de hierbas —completó con una sonrisa. Misty lo miró y tomó la taza.

—Gracias —bebió un poco de té y el asco no tardó en ser reflejado en todo su rostro—. Es tan malo… —se quejó, pero aún así se lo bebió completo— Ya… —le entregó la taza una vez más.

—La señora Sophia me habló de las termas que hay en el resort, dijo que, si no vamos, se sentirá muy decepcionada de nosotros.

—Pensándolo —Misty se apoyó contra el respaldo de la cama—, no me haría nada mal un poco de agua relajante…

—Debes dejar de tomar Champagne —le advirtió Ash mientras tomaba su taza de café.

—¡Solo tomé! —se puso a contar con los dedos y se quedó callada.

—¿Sabes que una botella hace seis copas? —nuevamente la pelirroja no respondió por lo que él sonrió— Tranquila, no le diré a nuestras amistades, que eres una alcohólica.

—¡Oye! —gruñó la pelirroja.

—Ya… —Ash sonrió una vez más y se puso de pie acabando su taza de café—, entonces vete a alistar para que vayamos a las termas y se te pase la jaqueca que debes tener…

—Tú no ayudas a que se vaya —le dijo frunciendo los labios por lo que Ash aprovechó para robarle un beso— ¡Oye!

—¿Te he dicho que me gustas cuando estás enojada? —la sonrisa burlesca en labios de Ash, hizo que la chica decidiera levantarse de la cama para regresar a su habitación.

—Masoquista —farfulló acercándose a la puerta.

—Solo contigo amor —soltó Ash mandándole un beso con su mano derecha. Misty lo miró aún más irritada y salió de la habitación.

Sin dudas, aquella había sido una despedida bastante rara pero muy divertida… ¿Y a quién engañaban? Se sentían genial.

…

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, Misty llegó a la habitación de Ash con su maleta y bolso en mano. Éste la ayudó a entrar y luego se dirigieron hacia el sector de aguas termales que era más como un Spa, porque tenían hasta rincón de masajes.

Cuando llegaron con la dependiente que atendía el lugar, ésta les pasó una bolsa de plástico transparente.

—Lo siento —le indicó con la mano los anillos que ambos portaban—, no está permitido entrar a las aguas con ningún tipo de aros, anillos, collares o pulseras debido a la cantidad de minerales que contienen éstas.

—Oh, entiendo —Misty se quitó su alianza y la puso en la bolsa al igual que Ash, pero éste último se quedó mirando la bolsa con ambos anillos— ¿Ash? —lo llamó preocupada Misty— ¿Ash? —recién a la quinta vez, el Campeón regresó en sí— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —dijo bastante perdido en sus pensamientos aún— Sí, claro, vamos.

La pareja siguió a la dependiente hasta los cuartos para que se cambiaran.

—La puerta derecha lleva a las aguas termales femeninas, y la izquierda a las masculinas. En cuanto salgan se les devolverá, en este caso, sus alianzas. Disfruten la estadía —y tras una reverencia se despidió de ambos.

Estuvieron un rato largo sumergidos en las aguas termales, Misty relajándose de su jaqueca y Ash planificando. Su mente estaba tan activa como cuando planificó su batalla contra la Élite de Kanto, y como aquella vez… ¡Tenía que ganar!

Salió del agua para cambiarse mucho antes que Misty, así que cuando salió y la dependiente le devolvió la bolsa con las alianzas, se colocó la suya y guardó la de Misty en su bolsillo.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la pelirroja salió del lugar extendiendo los brazos de lo bien que se sentía. Se acercó a Ash que leía una revista en cuanto la chica le informó que él tenía su anillo.

—Pásame mi alianza —le pidió moviendo su mano izquierda con nervios— Se siente rara mi mano sin ella.

—Bueno, vas a tener que acostumbrarte —le dijo Ash dejando la revista de forma seria y se puso de pie.

—¿Acostumbrarme? —Misty se extrañó un poco, ¿acostumbrarse? ¿Sería por lo del divorcio? Parpadeó un par de veces consecutivas cuando pudo articular— ¿Por qué?

—Sí, porque tu alianza la tengo yo y no te la voy a devolver —le dijo y sin más, salió caminando de ahí para cambiar los pasos a corrida en cuanto la líder de gimnasio empezó a nombrarlo sumamente enojada.

…

—Ash dame mi anillo —le dijo Misty en la puerta del resort donde tras despedirse de la familia de Sophia y Kyle, esperaban por éstos, ya que el mensaje que le llegó a Ash indicaba que el jet no tardaría en arribar.

—No —respondió éste con una sonrisa y se le acercó un poco—, sabes que está en mi bolsillo, ahora si metes la mano en mi pantalón…

—¡Oye! —protestó y luego bajó la voz furiosamente sonrojada— ¡No meteré mi mano en tu bolsillo!

—Entonces tú te lo pierdes —respondió cerrando los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

Misty estaba a punto de golpear a su marido cuando los ancianos dueños del lugar, llegaron con una persona desconocida.

—Parece que es quien los llevará a casa —comentó Kyle señalando al hombre a su lado.

—Ash, Misty —el piloto hizo una reverencia ante ellos—, soy el encargado de llevarlos hoy mismo de regreso al continente, mi nombre es Sven.

—Mucho gusto —Ash se adelantó hacia él para tomar su mano—, llévanos a casa, Sven.

—Claro —tomó las maletas de Ash y Misty y se las llevó con él, mientras estos se despedían de Kyle y Sophia.

—Misty —Sophia le tomó las manos y luego la abrazó—, a veces es bueno desactivar la mente y dejarse llevar, no dejes escapar el amor otra vez —le dijo antes de terminar el abrazó. Misty solo le sonrió, y la mujer le regresó la sonrisa.

—Ash, muchacho —Kyle dejó de lado su bastón por un momento para abrazarlo—, muchos éxitos en todo lo que venga, tanto profesionales como afectivo. Vive y disfruta cada momento de tu vida, sin arrepentirte de nada.

—Lo haré —afirmó Ash, y el anciano le palmeó la espalda con fuerza.

—¡Cuídense! —les pidió la pareja longeva.

—Lo haremos —afirmó Misty, mientras Ash le tomaba la mano para salir del resort tras Sven que los esperaba en el jet que los llevaría de nuevo a casa… A Kanto, donde ésta aventura terminaría.

…

En cuanto subieron al Jet, una joven azafata los guio hacia los dos únicos asientos que tenía el aeroplano.

—La hora estimada del arribo en ciudad Fucsia es de, las cinco de la tarde —les explicó.

—Oh, será un viaje corto —comentó Ash con una sonrisa—, gracias.

—Cualquier cosa solo toquen ese botón —les dijo la chica indicándole un redondel rojo que estaba pegado frente a Ash, antes de retirarse a la cabina con Sven.

—Ash —le dijo la pelirroja abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó afirmándose también su cinturón.

—Dame mi anillo —volvió a insistir.

—Tómalo —la desafió—, sabes donde ésta —la chica roja de la rabia, se colocó molesta observando hacia la ventana. Ash solo sonrió de lado y se acomodó para descansar un poco.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas, y Ash se encontraba dormido después del almuerzo que les sirvieron y la líder de gimnasio lo observaba confundida.

¿ _Qué era lo que tramaba Ash? ¿Qué le había pasado a Ash que de pronto parecía una persona completamente nueva? Sería que ahora que había terminado con su trabajo en las islas Sevii, sus pensamientos habían sido ocupados por su situación._

El solo pensar que ese hombre la amaba a ella, solamente a ella, la emocionaba tanto que sentía que no podría resistir una nueva separación. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Ash… —susurró.

—¿Qué? —respondió éste, ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero recuperó rápidamente su pose tranquila.

—Dame mi anillo —le pidió.

—Pues no —respondió—, no te la daré… deberías resignarte.

Misty lo observó una vez más, se desabrochó el cinturón y se puso de pie. Tras un par de minutos, volvió a sentarse en su asiento con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué fuiste a hacer? —preguntó Ash acomodándose en su asiento, sin despertar a Pikachu que dormía en su regazo.

—Pues ya que no quieres decirme para que me quitaste mi anillo —lo miró ampliando de sobremanera su sonrisa—, he tomado medidas drásticas.

—¿Medidas drásticas? —en eso Ash notó que el jet comenzaba a desviar el curso recto que deberían seguir— ¿Por qué pareciera que estamos cambiando de curso?

—Pues… —Misty movió su mano derecha en forma de círculos— porque está cambiando su curso —completó cambiando su sonrisa por una siniestra.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Lo que pasa Ash —Misty miró por la ventana y cerró los ojos— es que… —lo miró aún con los ojos cerrados—, he decidido secuestrarte…

—¿Qué? —exclamó.

—Tengo una casa en Isla Espuma —le indicó—. Nos quedaremos ahí hasta que me des mi anillo de regreso.

Ash la miró y no pudo evitar contagiarse del humor de su esposa.

—Eso quiere decir que he sido ¿secuestrado? —le preguntó.

—Así es —dijo Misty, por lo que éste movió su mirada hacia la ventana y sonrió.

—No sé si estar asustado o emocionarme —dijo en voz baja y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaría planeando Misty?

…

Tres de la tarde y el jet privado estacionó en la pista acuática de isla Espuma, Misty salió del transporte aéreo elevando los brazos de estar en un lugar conocido una vez más.

—Hace tiempo que no estaba aquí —exclamó, cerrando los ojos para respirar ese olor a Mar que rodeaba toda la isla.

—Venimos saliendo de un conjunto de islas —soltó Ash mirándola de reojo, por lo que ésta hizo el mismo gesto hacía él.

—No es lo mismo, aquí soy local, esta isla es tan casa mía como mi amada ciudad Celeste.

Ash iba a responderle, pero Sven los interrumpió.

—Volveremos por ustedes mañana al mediodía —les indicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Mañana al mediodía? —Ash miró a Misty que solo movió los hombros y encontró muy llamativo el cielo porque desvió, sus ojos verdes hacia arriba.

—Sí, así quedamos —pero antes de que Ash pudiera refutar, Sven subió al jet y partió dejándolos solos en la isla.

—Bueno… —Misty lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con ella levantando la mano derecha señalando hacia delante—, es hora de iniciar con el secuestro.

…

Estuvieron prácticamente caminando por la arena cerca de diez minutos -o más bien, Misty caminando, Ash siendo arrastrado con las dos maletas- hasta que llegaron a una casa de dos pisos de amplios ventanales. El Campeón se quedó tieso en su lugar, cuando vio el lugar frente a él.

—¿Esa es la casa a la que vamos? —le preguntó.

—Si —Misty afirmó soltándolo para juntar ambos puños frente a ella emocionada—, un lindo lugar para ser secuestrado —le dio un codazo, guiñándole el ojo derecho— ¿no te parece?

—Me gusta —concedió y ambos caminaron hacia la casa.

—Eso sí —advirtió la chica antes de poner la contraseña que abría la puerta—, nadie viene aquí desde que mi hermana se tomó vacaciones con Tracey hace como seis meses así que… —entraron al lugar y Ash observó la casa cubierta por muchas mantas blancas que protegían los muebles de la tierra y del paso del tiempo— Pensé que estaría peor —agregó la pelirroja observando cómo estaba todo. Activó la luz y el gas para poder usar la casa cómodamente, y después tomó a Pikachu entre sus brazos y miró a Ash— Oye…

—Dime —Ash no lo miró ya que se encontraba quitando la sábana que cubría el sillón para dejarse caer en él.

—No te acomodes tanto, quiero que limpies un poco aquí —le dijo con un movimiento de su mano.

—¿Qué? —exclamó poniéndose de pie.

—En la puerta grande al lado de la cocina está el lavadero, hay de todo para limpiar ahí —le sonrió y acarició a Pikachu que se subió a su hombro— ¡Estás acostumbrado! ¿Cuál es el problema? Nosotros iremos a comprar para comer —y antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar la chica se fue, dejándolo solo en la casa. Se dejó caer una vez más en el sillón de la casa cuando escuchó.

 _«Sistema de Seguridad Activado»_

Se volvió a levantar confundido, cuando vio con su adorada esposa le hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano desde el ventanal.

—¡Misty! —gruñó, pero de nada sirvió, había quedado encerrado en la casa de su esposa— ¡No pienso hacer nada! —sentenció cayendo de brazos cruzados al sillón otra vez.

…

La pelirroja caminaba por Isla Espuma con una sonrisa, era como un segundo hogar para ella, y estar ahí con Ash en ese momento le daba todo ese valor que le faltaba para enfrentar lo que sentía. Aunque le preocupaba que Ash no quisiera devolverle su alianza, tenía que jugársela de una vez por todas, antes de que sus caminos se separaran una vez más.

—Pikachu —le dijo acariciándolo—, ¿te molesta si te dejo en el centro Pokémon hasta mañana? —el roedor eléctrico la miró confundido— Te prometo que no haré nada en contra de tu entrenador —el Pokémon frunció el entrecejo— ¡Es la verdad! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Confía en mí! —le pidió por lo que éste terminó aceptando— ¡Gracias!

Tras dejar a Pikachu en el centro Pokémon de la isla, fue a la tienda de abarrotes por las cosas que iba a preparar para cenar, compró las verduras, el arroz y tras observar que podía llevar para beber, optó por un vino rosado, total… ¿Cuál era el problema si se ponían mimosos esa noche? Todo acabaría al otro día de todas formas.

Misty se quedó con la botella quieta por un par de segundos, era la segunda vez en ese rato que pensaba en que todo acabaría. Suspiró y se movió hacia las cajas a cancelar lo comprado para volver con su marido.

Con las bolsas en mano se encaminó hacia la casa que estaba frente a la costa, sonrió cuando la divisó y se acercó al ventanal para ver si Ash había decidido moverse del sillón, luego de que lo dejó encerrado. No logró divisarlo hasta que de pronto lo vio con el paño del piso. Tenía la gorra roja lanzada hacia atrás, había cambiado la camisa por una musculosa que resaltaba bien sus brazos y cuando se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo derecho, Misty dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro.

Se sonrojó violentamente por aquel improperio que salió de su boca y se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla.

 _«Sistema de Seguridad Desactivado_ »

Entró a la casa y vio como Ash terminaba de acomodar la sala, que era lo que más importaba para pasar el resto del día ahí, nuevamente se quedó perdida en una nube de pensamientos nada comunes en ella.

El campeón se sintió observado así que terminó el rincón que le faltaba trapear y la miró notando como ésta parecía devorárselo con la mirada. Ladeó la sonrisa y soltó.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió aún metida en sus pensamientos—, me encanta… —y tras soltar eso, ambos sonrojados movieron sus miradas para lugares contrarios. Él siguió con lo que estaba y ella se dirigió a la cocina a dejar lo que compró.

—Oye, ¿y Pikachu? —preguntó al no ver a su roedor en la casa, ni junto a ella.

—Pues —dijo dándole la espalda—, estuvimos hablando, y para que el secuestro sea divertido, lo dejé en el centro Pokémon.

—¿Sin mi permiso? —exclamó un tanto molesto.

—¡Ash! —la pelirroja volteó un poco para mirarlo— ¿Qué parte de estás secuestrado no entiendes? —le explicó terminando de vaciar las bolsas para girar y acercarse a él— Quiero que esto sea divertido…

—¿Divertido en qué sentido? —preguntó y aprovechó la cercanía para apegarla contra él.

—Mmm —aunque Misty se vio sorprendida, reaccionó rápidamente con una sonrisa—, tengo un juego.

—Me gustan los juegos —pero cuando Ash pensó que iba a conseguir algo de los labios de su esposa, ésta soltó su plan, que lo dejó un tanto confundido— ¿Qué?

—Eso —dijo la líder de gimnasio aprovechándose del momento para zafarse de los brazos de su marido—, el juego se llama cinco Verdades. Tú puedes hacerme cinco preguntas, y yo cinco, pero hay que contestar solamente con la verdad.

—¿Verdad verdadera? —Ash llevó su mano derecha al cabello confundido.

—Exacto —afirmó con una sonrisa—, ahora voy a preparar la cena y mientras comemos podemos iniciar…

—¿Vas a cocinar? —preguntó aún más confundido y sorprendido.

—¡Oh, sí! —respondió emocionada— ¡Quiero demostrarte todo lo que he aprendido este mes!

—¿Todo? —preguntó Ash con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pues —Misty llevó el dedo índice a su labio inferior—, si pones de tu parte, ¿por qué no? —y tras guiñarle el ojo, regresó a la cocina.

Ash se sentó en el sillón tomando su celular mientras la chica cocinaba, o eso intentaba. Estaba revisando la página de la liga Pokémon cuando empezó a escuchar puros improperios de la pelirroja a las verduras. Sonrió y siguió prestando atención a sus mails, luego de un par de minutos empezó a sentir el aroma de la comida, y aquella esencia que emanaban los vegetales al ser cocinados le dio a Ash la respuesta del platillo que cenarían. Era Guiso de vegetales con Arroz, el platillo que él le había enseñado a preparar a Misty en isla Secunda, aquel día lluvioso en donde la beso frente a Emiliano y descubrió con toda certeza que se había enamorado de ella. Dejó el celular a un lado y se acercó a la cocina.

—¿Vas a demostrarme que aprendiste a preparar mi platillo favorito? —la voz de Ash la sobresaltó, pero movió un poco su cuerpo para observarlo y asentó con la cabeza.

—Si —le dijo, tomando un paño para limpiarse las manos—, si íbamos de inmediato a ciudad Neón, no iba a tener esta oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerlo.

—Vaya…

—Quiero que te lamentes por tener que separarnos —le dijo y luego cerró los ojos odiándose a sí misma por decir aquello.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —se dijo para sí mismo, con una mueca.

—¿Eh?

—Nada Misty, no quiero distraerte y que se te queme la comida, iré al sillón.

—De acuerdo.

…

Había pasado más de media hora, y Ash podía sentir todos los ruidos que hacía la chica en la cocina y en la escalera, algo iba a hacer en el segundo piso, bajaba y nuevamente, otra vez ruidos de cubiertos y demás, y así sucesivamente. Sonrió dejando el notebook de lado y se alegró de ver que su madre le había enviado su itinerario por internet, ya no tendría que ir a buscarlo a pueblo Paleta, lo que significaba que partiría pasado mañana a Sinnoh.

Tras resoplar, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer para atrás, en eso empezó a escuchar una melodía suave proveniente de un saxofón por toda la casa, Ash buscó la procedencia de la música y se encontró a su esposa parada junto a él, vistiendo un liviano vestido celeste que no le recordaba haber visto, pero sonrió de lado, recordando que estaban en su casa.

—¿Misty? —dijo observándola completamente, desde su alborotado cabello anaranjado que llevaba suelto hasta sus largas piernas tonificadas que acababan con sus pies descalzos.

—La comida está lista, ven conmigo —lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo con ella hacia el segundo piso, donde abrió una puerta con una clave.

—¿Tanta seguridad? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Trata de vivir con mis hermanas —respondió pasando a mostrarle lo que había tras la puerta, la habitación de la pelirroja.

Había una amplia cama de dos plazas, un closet gigantesco junto a un escritorio, un sillón de dos cuerpos, y un gran ventanal, tras el ventanal estaba el balcón donde Misty había puesto la mesa. Aun tomados de la mano, lo guio hasta el balcón que daban al mar.

Aunque el sol pegaba todavía fuerte, las láminas que cubrían los vidrios le daban la sensación de oscuridad, por lo que aquellas dos velas doradas que adornaban la mesa, eran de mucha utilidad.

Ash se sentó sin decir una sola palabra, había dos platos servidos cubiertos por una campana de metal, el servicio, dos copas, una botella de vino rosado y las velas.

—Pensé que no te gustaba esto de comer a la luz de la vela —le comentó.

—Bueno, en ese entonces no estaba enamo… —se detuvo abruptamente, pero la palabra -sin dudas- fue completada en la cabeza de Ash, porque se rió y se volvió a poner de pie para ayudar a la chica a sentar— Gracias.

Cuando Ash tomó asiento una vez más, destaparon la comida y Ash quedó sorprendido por la apariencia. Se veía muy apetecible todo.

—¿Comamos? —le pidió a su esposa por lo que ésta afirmó.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio, Ash disfrutaba la comida con una sonrisa; sabía completamente delicioso. Cuando la primera copa de vino bajó del lado femenino, ésta comenzó con las preguntas.

—¡Ya tengo mi primera pregunta! —le informó dejando su copa vacía.

— Pregunta —le indicó Ash dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío.

—Te has puesto a pensar en algún momento, ¿qué hubiera sido de nosotros si realmente hubiera estado embarazada? —Ash se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues, supongo que hoy en vez de estar aquí, estaríamos en ciudad Verde, presentando tu licencia en la liga Pokémon y te irías conmigo a Sinnoh te guste o no —la respuesta sorprendió mucho a la chica—. Te lo había dicho en ese entonces, y mantengo esa postura. Si soy padre quiero estar al pendiente lo más que pueda de su crecimiento tanto en el vientre de su madre como ya nacido. Quiero estar en todos sus recuerdos porque quiero ser un padre presente —tras un par de segundos en silencios, vio que su esposa quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que dio un aplauso y exclamó— ¡Bien, ahora me toca a mí! —al ver que consiguió su atención sonrió— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tomar tu bolso y huir para dejarme solo en las islas?

—¿La verdad verdadera? —preguntó con algo de culpa.

—Sí —afirmó volviéndose a cruzar de brazos—, siento que tu respuesta no me va a gustar…

—Es que no te va a gustar —hizo una mueca ladeada con los labios y se sirvió más vino en su copa y se la bebió completa antes de responder— ¡Muchas veces! Muchas veces quise huir, muchas veces quise mandar todo esto al demonio, muchas veces quise desaparecer, pero… —bajó la mirada— muchas veces también me sentí pésimo por pensar en ser tan egoísta de dejarte botado con todo esto. Creo que por eso nunca lo hice, porque tras ese minuto de ira o de rabia, comprendía que, en este momento, mi lugar es aquí y no consigo nada huyendo, hay que enfrentar todo lo que la vida te pone enfrente, y éste es uno de esos casos. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te arrepientes de algo de lo que ha pasado este mes?

—Pues —al igual que Misty también se sirvió una nueva copa de vino y se la tomó antes de responder—, sí. Si de algo me arrepiento es de cómo se dieron las cosas, de todo el riesgo que conllevaba estar casado contigo de esta forma—la miró, y ella también lo hizo, sonrió y cerró los ojos—. Tenía miedo de que pasara algo este mes que provocara que yo te perdiera… —frunció los labios un poco—, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, si hubieras decidido huir o abandonarme o bien, quitarme de tu vida por todo esto.

Sin saber que decir, Misty comenzó a rascarse la nuca, y solo atinó a tomar la botella de vino e intentar servirse otra copa, pero su esposo no la dejó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Si tomas otra copa te dormirás —le dijo quitándola de su alcance.

—¡Que aburrido! —protestó poniéndose de pie para ingresar a su habitación y dejarse caer en el sillón de dos cuerpos.

—¡Aburrido sería si te duermes! —se quejó el campeón poniéndose de pie para seguir a la chica hacia el sillón.

—¡Tengo otra pregunta! —dijo Misty levantando su dedo índice derecho y moviéndolo en el aire.

—Pregunte —dijo Ash sentándose a su lado.

—¿Por qué no quieres devolverme mi anillo? —lo interrogó, acomodándose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, luego desvió la mirada verdeazulada hacia la mano de su marido notando que él tampoco llevaba el anillo.

—No puedo decírtelo —se rehusó a responder corriendo la mirada.

—¡Estamos en un juego que tú aceptaste Ash! —le recriminó— ¡Debes responder! —tanta fue la insistencia de la líder de gimnasio que Ash terminó por replicarle un tanto molesto.

—¡Tengo planes para ellos, ¿de acuerdo?! —soltó— Quiero usarlos para una cosa que no pienso decirte porque es privado, personal.

Misty se quedó anonadada y a su vez, perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que acababa de escuchar; mientras Ash ofuscado, soltaba el aire por la nariz por lo que acababa de decir. ¡Cómo había sido tan idiota! Pero es que no podía decirle porque había tomado los anillos, si le decía, todos sus planes se vendrían abajo tal cual como los del equipo Rocket tratando de atrapar a Pikachu en sus tiempos de niñez.

Suspiró una vez más y miró a su compañera que tenía la mirada en la nada misma.

—Haré uso de mi tercera pregunta —le dijo y sonrió ladeado— Si yo tuviera el poder de concederte lo que quieras, excepto devolverte los anillos, ¿qué me pedirías?

La joven mujer de cabellos anaranjados, salió por un segundo de sus pensamientos para caer otra vez, pero de una forma más acelerada. ¿Qué le pediría a Ash? ¿Qué le pediría a ese hombre que mañana legalmente dejaría de ser su marido? ¿Qué le pediría a ese joven frente a ella que robaba no solo sus suspiros, sino también pensamientos y sueños? ¿Qué quería de él? Lo quería… ¡Todo! Pero no podría tenerlo, estaba más que claro que tener a Ash Ketchum era algo imposible. Aunque… no ahora… Ahora era esa oportunidad de oro que pocas veces se presenta en la vida. ¡Tenía que tomarla ahora! ¡Y eso haría!

Se acomodó en el sillón y se lanzó sobre él devorando la boca masculina con todo el deseo que le tenía, cada fibra de su ser, en un completo éxtasis.

—¡Misty! —soltó el hombre mientras ella no dejaba de besarlo. Pero se separó de él fastidiada, Ash pudo ver como el color de los ojos de ésta se había puesto de un azul tan oscuro que parecía que la peor de las tormentas iba a desatarse entre ellos.

—¡Esto es lo que quiero, así que ahora cállate y cumple mi deseo! —exclamó antes de volver a atacar aquellos labios con devoción. Aquellos labios que no tardaron en responder con la misma intensidad que recibía.

Y ahí estuvieron un rato perdiéndose en los besos que se daban hasta que el sabor del vino desapareció de ambos, Misty aún tenía a Ash del rostro con ambas manos, mientras que éste la tenía de la cintura, rogando porque nada los interrumpiera esta vez, y así sería, en el momento que las manos masculinas descendieron con miedo hasta los muslos que enseñaban lo corto de aquel vestido. Misty se separó de él con una sonrisa dejándolo plasmado, pero cuando vio que ésta lo tomaba para levantarlo del sillón para botarlo -esta vez- sobre la cama, no podía creer su suerte.

Y entonces todo empezó a desaparecer entre ellos, mientras se transmitían con caricias y besos ese sentimiento tan profundo que sentían por el otro, que les era muy difícil poner en palabras. Como un metal enardecido por el fuego, fueron marcando cada uno de sus rincones más privados con las manos, con los labios. Estaban totalmente desinhibidos enceguecidos por ese deseo primitivo de un hombre hacia una mujer y de una mujer hacia un hombre.

Y al final, a solo un par de horas de firmar su acuerdo de divorcio, ambos se entregaban al otro, sucumbiendo totalmente al amor que sentían.

Tras terminar, ambos se miraron, sin poder evitar sonreírle al otro, Misty le dio un último beso en los labios de su marido antes de buscar su vestido para ponérselo e ingresar al baño.

—¡Ash! —éste se movió para mirarla, apoyada en la puerta del baño sonrío de soslayo y le guiñó el ojo— ¡Te felicito, eres muy bueno para cumplir deseos! —y tras su aventurada soltura de lengua, se escondió, con el corazón, aún latiendo a mil dentro del baño.

Ash soltó una carcajada y volvió a caer sobre la almohada, colocando su antebrazo en la frente, cerró los ojos reviviendo las mil y una sensaciones que acababa de vivir con la pelirroja.

Sin dudas, nunca antes habían estado en esa posición, la sensación de Misty en sus brazos, la suavidad de su piel había quedado grabada en sus dedos. Y sus gestos y sonidos se habían quedado grabado a fuego en su mente.

Estaba con una sonrisilla tonta en su cara cuando una toalla le oscureció la mirada, se la movió fastidiado y vio a la dueña de la casa con su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla blanca.

—¡Ve a lavarte, y a cambiarte, quiero ir al mar! —exclamó moviendo sus brazos hacia el ventanal.

—De acuerdo —Ash se levantó y se metió a lavar mientras la chica buscaba un bonito bikini azul de flores celestes para colocárselo. Se sentó en su cama y al ver las sábanas revueltas no pudo creer lo que acaba de pasar entre ambos siendo completamente consciente de sus actos.

En eso, salió Ash rápidamente del baño con cara de preocupación y el cabello totalmente empapado, Misty lo miró y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, antes de volver a colgársele encima.

 _¡¿Qué había hecho Ash con ella?!_

—Oye Misty —se acercó a ella cubierto solo por la toalla que antes había recibido—, ¿no te sientes mal, no te molesta o algo? —ante la pregunta de Ash, Misty sonrió entendiendo muy bien a lo que iba, teniendo en cuenta que esas sábanas no iban a poder volver a usarse.

—¡Si Ash! —le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda para que se tranquilizara— ¡Estoy perfecta!

—Ya, y con respecto a lo otro —se rascó la sien y se sonrojó ferozmente contagiando a su esposa—, pues nosotros no… como decirlo… pues… el momento y eso…

—Si te refieres a lo que yo creo —suspiró por la nariz, quizás era hora de que él lo supiera—, la ginecóloga en isla Inta me dio anticonceptivos —con aquella declaración Ash la observó sorprendido—, lo que me has visto tomar todos estos días eran esos, anticonceptivos. Así que no habrá problemas, hasta que realmente los busquemos…

La tranquilidad volvió al rostro de Ash, y cambió rápidamente a una muy picara.

—Oh, ahora entiendo… —Misty lo miró sin comprender—, este deseo tuyo, lo traes contigo desde hace tiempo…

Misty se levantó abochornada.

—Oh que ganas de meterme al mar tengo, ¿tú no? —y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Ash sonrió, era bueno saber que no era el único loco por el otro, ahí.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando en el mar, pasándola bien. Sin dejar que lo que había pasado entre ellos, les afectara su buena relación. Como lo habían dicho miles de veces, ante todo, eran mejores amigos.

Entrada la noche y bastante agotados de la playa, volvieron a comer algo, Misty cambió las sabanas de su cama y la extendió para dejarse caer en ella.

Un grandioso día había terminado, y no le importaba mucho en ese momento tener que separarse de Ash al otro día porque hoy… Se giró para verlo entrar a la habitación con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió.

Hoy Ash era su marido, hoy era su mejor amigo, su hombre y su amante… Y eso, y todo lo que había vivido a su lado, no lo iba a cambiar nadie.


	31. Día 30

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 20 d** **e Diciembre 2015**

 **Resubida: 7 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **~Día 30~**

* * *

El último día de su matrimonio los encontró en una sala de la casa de vacaciones de Misty, las risas de Ash, llenaban el silencio de aquel cuarto al ver las fotos de niña de la chica junto a él, que no parecía nada feliz por el actuar de su -aún- marido.

—¡Para! —le pidió con el dedo índice derecho apoyado en su entrecejo.

—¡Pero si te ves preciosa! ¡Sobre todo con esa cara de quiero matarlas! —le dijo entre risas, enseñándole aquel vestido estilo princesa con el que aparecía en la fotografía— ¿Cuántos años tenías ahí?

—Seis —respondió un tanto dudosa—, creo que es la fiesta de los dulce dieciséis de Daisy —hizo una mueca, mientras Ash seguía revisando fotos.

—Mis papás, nos dejaron bien protegidas a todas, antes de morir —le contó haciendo que Ash desapareciera la sonrisa de sus labios por una mirada seria—. Digo, yo solo tenía meses y Daisy se tuvo que hacer cargo de mí con solo diez años, y aunque Violeta y Lily tenían nueve y ocho respectivamente, debió ser bastante difícil —se cruzó de brazos—. Como yo no viví nada con mis papas, nunca supe lo que era un abrazo de madre, ni una alzada en brazos de un papá. Nunca tuve las mismas cosas que ellas porque ya no estaban ellos para comprármelas… Y cuando Daisy pudo convertirse en la albacea de nuestra herencia, que son las dos casas y un par de dinero que todas empezamos a manejar a los dieciocho, yo me había ido de casa por mi viaje. Y luego, como todas crecimos y trabajamos en distintas cosas, nos hicimos autovalentes, ¿Pero, sabes? Yo…—Misty no pudo terminar de hablar por lo que Ash la abrazó.

—Ya Misty, no necesitas contarme esto si te hace mal —la apretó contra él para que ella se sintiera segura— Ya verás que tendrás la oportunidad de formar esa familia que tanto deseas.

Misty no dijo nada, simplemente se acurrucó contra el pecho de Ash y cerró sus ojos para calmarse.

…

La mañana del día treinta, los encontró despiertos desde temprano, habían disfrutado de una relajante caminata en la playa tomados de la mano, donde conversaron de todo lo que habían vivido esas semanas, los celos, las conferencias, las cenas, los viajes y aunque bastante avergonzados, de aquellos besos que habían compartido en reiteradas ocasiones.

Regresaron a la casa con el estómago listo para recibir el desayuno. Prepararon café con unos hotcake con miel. Se sentaron a comer, sin decir mucho, pero con la sonrisa en sus labios que no se iba con nada.

—Entonces —Ash junto su plato y su taza—, voy a ir por Pikachu al centro Pokémon para que puedas terminar con cerrar la casa.

—Me parece —afirmó terminando su café—, voy a lavar esto, y dejar las cosas cubiertas. mientras —observó la hora en su celular— son las diez, nos juntamos entonces once y media en el muelle.

—De acuerdo, me voy a llevar las maletas eso sí, para que no andes con el peso —le indicó.

—Tan caballero que te has puesto —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada a lo que Ash respondió solo con un guiño del ojo derecho.

Cuando Ash salió de la casa con ambas maletas, Misty subió hacia la habitación de recuerdos que tenían en la casa, y se acercó a un cuadro grande donde salía la familia completa, sus padres, sus hermanas y ella siendo una pequeña bebé recién nacida.

—Papá, mamá —le hizo una pequeña reverencia—, ahora que conocen al hombre de mi vida, por favor denme la fuerza para dejarlo ir —se paró erguida ante el cuatro mirando a sus padres—. Y denme la fuerza para pelear contra todo, para poder estar con él en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

…

Ash había llegado al centro Pokémon y recibió a su Pokémon elevándolo en el aire y haciéndolo girar para luego abrazarlo. Se sentía tan feliz que Pikachu lo notó enseguida mirándolo de forma muy curiosa.

—Ay Pikachu —aun con el Pokémon en sus brazos lo miró—, siento una gran plenitud, algo que nunca había sentido —le acarició la cabeza entre las orejas— Yo sé que estas muy contento de que finalmente esté con Misty, ¿verdad?

—¡Chu! —el roedor afirmó cerrando los ojos.

—Entonces supongo que vas a ayudarme —le dijo observándolo, Pikachu miró a su entrenador y fue sonriendo a medida que éste lo hacía—. Sí querido amigo, ahora que no tenemos que ir a Pueblo Paleta y recién mañana tenemos que tomar el ferry… Hay algo que quiero hacer hoy.

—¡Pika! —concedió el Pokémon cerrando su puño frente a él, Ash se lo chocó.

—Es bueno contar contigo amigo…

Se encaminaron hacia el muelle de isla Espuma donde Misty esperaba por ellos, al visualizarla, Pikachu bajó del hombro de su entrenador y corrió hacia ella saltándole al hombro.

—Hola Pikachu —lo saludó con una caricia—, ¿listo para irnos?

—Estamos listos Misty, es hora de volver a Ciudad Neón.

…

Minutos antes de las doce del día, Sven llegó a recogerlos para dejarlos en la pista de aterrizaje que había en el hotel de ciudad Neón, acortándole el tiempo de llegada en una hora. Ambos se miraron y subieron al Jet para volver a donde todo comenzó.

—Lo único que espero —dijo Misty abrochándose su cinturón—, es que mi Gimnasio siga de pie cuando lo vea de nuevo —Ash no dijo nada, simplemente la observó en silencio moviendo la alianza que él si llevaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

No dijeron más nada, ambos se dedicaron a ver por la ventanilla el paisaje que Kanto continental les ofrecía, mas cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban aterrizando en ciudad Neón, una vez más.

—Gracias por todo —se despidió Ash con la mano en alto, mientras Misty afirmó su bolso y miró las dos maletas.

En cuanto el Jet salió de la pista de aterrizaje del hotel, Misty al fin habló de nuevo.

—Ash, quiero hacer una cosa antes de ir con el Juez de Paz, ¿podrías adelantarte? —el Campeón no pudo ni responder, la chica salió rápidamente de su campo de visión.

Resopló y moviendo sus hombros tratando de relajarse a lo que venía a continuación, tomó las maletas para descender hasta el área del hotel donde su aventura había comenzado.

…

Misty había bajado a recepción, estaba apoyada en el mesón mientras una señorita frente a ella revisaba su computadora sin parar.

—Esto fue el nueve del mes pasado —le indicó Misty girando los ojos— Se pagó por un pack de siete días y seis noches de los cuales solo usé dos días y una noche —moviendo su dedo índice derecho, completó—. Antes de irme, la chica que me atendió, me dio este papel que le estoy entregando.

—Permítame —la gerente, tomó el papel una vez más e ingresó los datos, esta vez, sí aparecieron los datos de la líder de gimnasio— Sí, aquí está.

—Se lo dije —resopló y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a la mujer para observar el magnífico hall de entrada del hotel— ¿Entonces?

—Lamentablemente la suite 7A está ocupada en estos momentos, tendría que usar la del frente, la 7B —le informó entregándole la tarjeta de dicha suite.

—7B —susurró Misty al ver ese mismo grabado dorado en la tarjeta blanca. Aquella misma habitación donde festejo con Ash, su cumpleaños veintidós hace un mes… Apretó la llave en su mano derecha y se despidió para buscar a su –por el momento- marido.

…

El campeón de la región estaba ya en la oficina del juez de paz, Jacob Miller. Él hombre de avanzada edad, lo observó con una sonrisa mientras buscaba la sentencia de divorcio de ambos para que éstos la firmaran y procediera a darle la separación. Ash estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el exterior de la oficina por los ventanales de ésta.

—Bien aquí está —le indicó sacando un par de papeles de un sobre café—, esta es la sentencia de divorcio. En cuanto esté la firma de alguno de los dos, esta tendrá efecto, mientras tanto seguirán casados —tomó un lápiz para entregárselo— Solo tiene que firmar —Ash tomó el lápiz con dudas, no sabía bien que hacer así que se paró de la silla mirando el papel. Jacob sonrió, aún tenía la fe que aquel muchacho frente a él, hiciera un movimiento que le permitiera romper aquella sentencia. Ash se agachó un poco para firmar, pero tras quedarse un par de segundos ahí, no fue capaz de hacerlo. — ¿Acaso no quiere firmar? —el moreno apretó el lápiz y se enderezó. Y tras quedarse callado por un par de segundos soltó.

—Lo que pasa es que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Misty abrió la puerta de la oficina sacándole el lápiz de la mano a Ash.

—¿Este papel es el que hay que firmar? —preguntó, así que, tras el movimiento del señor, frente a ella procedió a firmar sin decir nada— Bien —pero tras firmar se quedó un tanto sorprendida al ver que en el espacio al lado de su firma todavía estaba en blanco— ¿Tú no firmaste?

Aún sorprendido por la impulsividad de Misty, negó con su cabeza apretando el puño.

—No Misty, quise firmar y no pude —le respondió haciendo que la chica perdiera totalmente el color de su rostro— Ya que… —le quitó el lápiz de mala gana de las manos femeninas y completó con su firma aquella solicitud de divorcio.

—Pero… tú, yo vi —la pelirroja movía sus dedos sin saber que decir o actuar, cuando lo vio a través de la puerta, parecía que estaba firmando aquel documento y llevada por su Gyarados interno entró y firmó sin checar antes… Quería hacer un hoyo y enterrarse en ese momento.

—Ya no digas nada Misty —le pidió con un movimiento de su mano—. Listo señor, ambas firmas listas.

—Así es, por lo que —con un movimiento de la cabeza, afirmativo, procedió con lo que seguía— con el mismo poder que hace treinta días los uní, hoy los separo —le pidió a Ash la libreta de unión civil, y tras pasársela colocó en ésta un sello con la fecha y su firma—. Ahora—le hizo una pequeña reverencia— disfruten sus caminos separados.

Ash salió rápidamente de ahí, se sentía un tanto ahogado y Pikachu trataba de consolarlo, adelantó un par de pasos hacia la nada misma, cuando se encontró con la Gerente General del hotel que se le acercó con una sonrisa que borró en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la del campeón.

—Ustedes olvídense de las charlas gratis —declaró moviendo su brazo derecho, fastidiado— ¡Prometieron silencio y se lo soltaron a cualquiera, lo que pasaba aquí! ¡Así que, si no quieren que los demande, se van olvidando de todo! —y sin dejar que la mujer reaccionara se movió hacia afuera del lugar.

Misty observó como éste se iba, pero no lo siguió, prefirió tomar las maletas y subir hacia su suite.

…

Ash iba sumamente ofuscado por las calles de ciudad Neón, tanto que ni siquiera registraba a la gente que pasaba a sus lados reconociéndolo y saludándolo. Nada, estaba totalmente enceguecido por el coraje y la indignación de que Misty echara por tierra todo lo que él estaba planeando, en su arrebato.

—¡Rayos! —protestó deteniéndose un momento en una fuente en el centro de la ciudad— ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar todo? —Pikachu saltó a su lado tratando de calmarlo— ¡No puedo calmarme, Pikachu! —negó con la cabeza— Llevó días planeando esto, de llegar ante el juez, decirle que realmente la amo y que no quería divorciarme de ella —apretó el puño y se quedó observando el anillo que posteriormente pasó a retirar del dedo anular—, iba a romper aquella sentencia de divorcio frente a ella y darle no solo su anillo una vez más, sino también ese que tomé en la cueva Perdida… —se golpeó la frente con el puño izquierdo cerrado— ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! —Tantos rayos pidió que Pikachu obedeciendo a su entrenador, le dio una leve descarga eléctrica— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Pikachu?! —exclamó aún más enfurecido que antes. Pero al ver como su roedor no paraba de hablarle igual de enojado, decidió bajar un poco de decibeles su enojo— ¡Es que esa mujer me desespera! —gruñó para finalizar, relajando los brazos— Nada sale como lo planeo con ella, y yo que pensé que después de lo de ayer… —resopló cerrando los ojos, pero cuando los abrió observó cómo su Pokémon salía corriendo con dirección a vaya saber dónde— ¡Pikachu!

Ash siguió al Pokémon por varias cuadras, por calles, y aunque pasó por la misma por más de una vez, terminó llegando al centro Pokémon, donde Pikachu saltó a los brazos de la enfermera Joy en cuanto entró.

—¡Hola Pikachu! —lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Pikachu! —lo llamó Ash enojado, pero el Pokémon lo miró con una media sonrisa acomodándose en el pecho de la enfermera.

—Yo creo que quiere terminar con su tratamiento de Spa, que quedó inconcluso la otra vez —comentó la enfermera mirando al roedor que afirmó con su cabeza, para luego mirar de reojo a su entrenador.

—Pikachu, quiero ir a ciudad Fucsia, ahora —le indicó entre dientes, pero Pikachu no estaba dispuesto a irse del lugar sin sus masajes.

—Si quiere quedarse, deberías dejarlo —la voz tras él, lo dejó un tanto paralizado, pero no volteó a verla, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su, ahora, nuevamente amiga, si es que podía seguir llamándola así.

—Tenemos un nuevo viaje que hacer —respondió observando al Pokémon en brazos de la enfermera de cabellos rosados.

—Si, pero puede esperar por hoy —Misty apretó las manos tras ella—, aun no puedes irte.

—¿Eh? —Ash junto el valor para observarla— ¿Por?

—Pues porque… —empezó a titubear, realmente no sabía bien que decirle para que se quedara con ella, aunque sea un ratito más, después de su mal arrebato—, pues… ¡Las cuentas! —dijo de la nada, aplaudiendo frente a ella— Si, eso, las cuentas… —chasqueó los dedos de la mano derecha y se acercó a él— Dijimos que íbamos a acomodar las cuentas, y los gastos. Dicen que cuentas claras, conservan la amistad y…

Misty seguía hablando y hablando, pero nada llegaba a los oídos de Ash quien se había perdido mirándola, se notaba a leguas que era una excusa, ¿qué tramaría? Decidió hacer a un lado su rabia interna y tras suspirar, accedió a quedarse con ella el resto del día.

—Mañana vengo sin falta por ti, Pikachu —le dijo entre dientes, y el roedor aplaudió como si hubiera conseguido un gran triunfo— Enfermera —le hizo una reverencia—, se lo encargo.

—Confía en mí, Ash —le dijo ésta antes de retirarse con el Pokémon.

—Bien Misty, vámonos.

Ambos salieron del centro Pokémon, y la pelirroja decidió pasar por una cafetería por un café y un trozo de pastel para cada uno.

—¿Vamos a ver las cuentas aquí? —preguntó Ash confundido en cuanto la mesera se fue con la orden.

—No, simplemente tengo hambre —respondió la chica sin mirarlo, corrió la mirada al ventanal que daba a la calle donde la gente caminaba metidos en sus mundos y celulares—. Solo es que siento algo raro… —soltó casi en un susurró—, me pediste que cuando esto terminara no huyera de ti, pero parece que eres tú el que terminó haciéndolo —completó mirándolo— ¿O me equivoco Ash?

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió corriendo la mirada.

—¿Y tú desesperación por ir a ciudad Fucsia, no es nada? —preguntó confundida.

—Es solo trabajo Misty, es algo que tengo que hacer y cuanto antes mejor…

—¿Y te ibas a ir sin tu maleta? —y tras aquella pregunta, el campeón recién cayó en cuenta que había olvidado su maleta en la oficina del señor Miller— Las maletas están en mi poder, Ash —apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y luego enlazó los dedos de la mano para poner, relajadamente el mentón sobre ellos—, y no podrás irte hasta que yo quiera —le indicó con el dedo índice en alto.

Ash la miró enojado, pero no supo bien porque, o en que minuto mientras tomaban aquel café su mala onda por el término de su matrimonio desapareció. Quizás porque el ambiente entre ellos no había cambiado aun con aquella hoja firmada.

Tras cancelar lo consumido, se dirigieron una vez más al Hotel de Ciudad Neón, caminaron en silencio hasta que subieron al ascensor.

—¿No te trae recuerdos? —le preguntó Ash con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Tal vez algo como —dijo pensando para luego mirarlo de reojo— ¿Gyarados obsesivo?

—¿No podrías recordar otra cosa? —gruñó Ash frunciendo los labios.

—No sé —movió los hombros despreocupadamente—, creo que esa frase fue la que más me quedó del inicio de todo esto.

El ascensor se detuvo y ambos bajaron para caminar por el pasillo que los llevaba a la suite ubicada en el séptimo piso del hotel, Misty apoyó la tarjeta en el lector y la puerta se abrió ante ellos.

—Y pensar que ya pasó un mes desde que despertamos aquí —soltó Ash ingresando al lugar, pudo ver su maleta y la de Misty a un costado del sillón— Y aquí terminamos de nuevo.

—Sí, se nos ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido —soltó Misty moviéndose por la habitación sin saber que hacer o decir, más bien, si sabía que decir, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste esta habitación? —le preguntó Ash tomando asiento en el sillón.

—Mientras tú fuiste por Pikachu aquella vez, yo me acerqué a conserjería y dejé reseña de que me iba pero que me quedaban días cancelados, si se podía devolver el dinero o algo —le explicó moviendo la mano derecha— Me dijeron que podían darme un vale para reactivar los cinco días y las cuatro noches en cuanto quisiera, y eso hice.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Así es —la respuesta de su amiga, no le sentó nada bien, por lo que se quitó la mochila, tomó el notebook y lo prendió, dejándolo apoyado en sus piernas.

—En fin, ya, te voy a decir lo que gastamos para que me gires el dinero y cada uno pueda seguir por su lado.

Misty notó el tono molesto en su voz y se movió para mirarlo, todos sus movimientos se habían puesto toscos, algo no estaba bien en él y tomó el valor para preguntar lo que le aquejaba.

—¡Ash voy a usar mi cuarta pregunta! —le informó haciendo que éste la mirara aún más enojado.

—¿Vamos a seguir jugando o vamos a ver las cuentas? —le preguntó, pero Misty lo ignoró.

—¿De verdad no querías acabar con esto, con el matrimonio?

Ash corrió la mirada hacia el notebook para colocar la contraseña que le permitía acceder al escritorio.

—¿Y para qué preguntas eso? —movió la cabeza hacia sus hombros y luego éstos en círculos— Si, de todas formas, ya no es algo que se pueda arreglar. Ya no importa.

—¡Respóndeme Ash! —le pidió con demanda.

—No quiero —se negó a ojos cerrados.

—¡Ya! —exigió Misty elevando la voz.

—¡Uy! —Ash dejó a un lado el computador y se puso de pie con los puños apretados— ¡Está bien, si, no quería acabar con esto! ¿Contenta?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Esa es tu quinta pregunta?

—No.

—Entonces no responderé eso —y se volvió a sentar. Tomó una vez más su computador para entrar a la base de datos de su cuenta bancaria, revisó las transacciones y luego de hacer un listado en una hoja de cálculos le entregó el computador a la pelirroja que aún estaba callada mirándolo fijamente— Toma, eso es lo que me debes…

Misty tomó el notebook entre sus manos y observó sorprendida la cantidad de dinero que había salido cada uno de los vestidos que había usado en las Islas Sevii.

—Eloise es cara, pero la mejor —soltó al ver los ojos de Misty divagar por el precio final— Si no tienes como pagarme, tranquila —se acomodó contra el respaldo del sillón colocando los brazos en la cabecera—. Podemos hacer un plan de pago.

—Voy a usar mi quinta pregunta —le dijo, por lo que Ash sonrió de lado, sabía muy bien que pregunta venía por lo que volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Pregunte.

—¿Por qué no querías acabar con nuestro matrimonio? —preguntó cerrando el notebook para abrazarlo.

—¿Por qué? —alzó la ceja derecha y lanzó un poco su cuerpo hacia delante— ¿Es que no era obvio? —rodeó los ojos y volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo del sillón— No sé, tú dime si todo lo que yo viví, lo imaginé o realmente pasó —levantó el dedo índice— La complicidad —ahora levantó el dedo del medio— la química —levantó el dedo anular, y Misty se sorprendió al no verle el anillo en él— los besos que nos dimos que no eran simple roces —levantó el meñique— me gustas y —levantó el pulgar— creí que lo que había pasado ayer, había sido significativo para ambos —la mano levantada fue cerrada en un puño—, pero parece que me equivoqué.

Misty casi ni pestañeaba tratando de entender lo que había dicho Ash. Si bien, ya había mencionado anteriormente que no se podía ocultar que ellos se gustaban, que se lo dijera así tan directo le dio un gran golpe a toda su entereza, y lo último terminó por fusilarla ¿Qué no había sido significativo para ella? ¡Por todos los cielos!

—Estás equivocado Ash —dijo apretando más el computador entre sus brazos—, ¿cómo eso que pasó entre nosotros, no podría tener valor para mí? —bajó el notebook y lo apoyó en la mesa de centro— Cuando fui a buscarte a la oficina, te ví sobre el papel con el lápiz, pensé que habías firmado por eso entré así y firmé. Pensé que a ti te había dado lo mismo todo lo que pasó este mes y por eso —bajó la mirada— Y por eso… terminé firmando aun pese a —bajó el rostro sumamente avergonzada—, esa sensación de plenitud que conseguí a tu lado.

Ash sonrió de lado, el rostro sonrojado de la chica se le hizo tierno, alzó la ceja derecha.

—¿Fue como lo esperabas? —preguntó con un tanto de picardía.

—¡Ash! —gruñó aún más apenada que antes— ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!

—Es —levantó el dedo índice derecho— mi cuarta pregunta, así que responde.

—Mejor —respondió aún más avergonzada, si es que se podía.

—¿Qué tanto mejor? —Ash se acomodó en el sillón viéndola entretenido de sus reacciones.

—¿Es tu quinta pregunta?

—Claro que no —negó por lo que Misty se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, no responderé eso.

Ash frunció los labios por lo que se movió hacia delante para tomarla de la muñeca y traérsela hacia él. Y en cuanto sus cuerpos se juntaron, la besó sin miramientos.

—¡Ash! —exclamó separándose de él, pero aquella sonrisa que vio en los labios del moreno, la contagiaron de inmediato, volviendo a juntar sus labios una vez más.

…

Ash dejó sobre la mesa de noche, la caja con el anillo de Aguamarina que encontró en la cueva Perdida y su alianza, guardando la de Misty en su bolsillo, también dejó la caja de madera que contenía su apreciado Pikachu de Cristal y debajo ésta, dejó un sobre blanco. Sonrió de lado al ver a la pelirroja dormir despreocupadamente en la mayoría de la cama. Se sentó una vez más, sobre el colchón y le acarició la mejilla derecha con el revés de sus dedos índice y mayor.

—Ay Misty —susurró—, si supieras lo difícil que es separarme de ti en estos momentos… —cerró los ojos soltando el aire por la nariz—. Pero ambos tenemos cosas que hacer, y tengo la fe y la certeza que nos volveremos a ver… —acercó sus labios a los de Misty, pero se arrepintió. Se paró para tomar su mochila y su maleta, y salir de la habitación. Tenía que partir y realmente odiaba las despedidas con Misty.

Llegó al ascensor y apoyó su frente en la pared del mismo, en cuanto tocó el botón de la planta baja. Cada piso que bajaba más le dolía, pero tenía que confiar en ella, tenía que confiar que ella sería capaz de ir hacia él, sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudieran pasar. Y quería que lo haga con la libertad de sus dos alas.

Aspiró profundo antes de salir del ascensor y del hotel con dirección al centro Pokémon, donde le esperaba un Pikachu bastante preocupado de la situación de su entrenador y su amiga.

—Las cosas no salieron como esperaba, pero logré conseguir lo que quería —le informó a su Pokémon acariciándole la cabeza mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad mientras el cielo iba tiñéndose de azul marino—. Ahora todo depende de si Misty acepta ir a la reunión que llevaremos a cabo en Sinnoh en treinta días más —encontró un taxi y lo paró—. Necesito ir a ciudad Fucsia por favor —tras la afirmación del conductor, Ash se montó en el auto despidiéndose de aquella ciudad.

…

Misty estaba sentada en la cama, apenas cubierta con la sabana confundida de encontrarse sola en la oscuridad de la habitación. Estiró su mano para encender la luz de noche encontrándose ahí con las cosas que Ash le había dejado. Se acercó más y tomó la caja de terciopelo que reconocía bien, esperando encontrar su alianza, pero al abrirlo, quedando sorprendida. Se encontró con un anillo de oro blanco cubierto por una piedra en forma de corazón, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar la alianza de Ash en vez de la suya, ¿se habría confundido? Vio junto a los anillos, la caja de madera que ella le había regalado para su Pikachu de cristal, el cual la miraba a través del vidrio de la cajita, fue ahí que notó el sobre que ésta cuidaba. Lo tomó y sin esperar mucho, la abrió para encontrarse con una carta escrita a puño y letra de Ash.

Con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago empezó a leerla.

 _«Querida Misty: Llegó la hora de la separación… Y no es porque queramos esto, también sé que, si por nosotros fuera, no nos separaríamos de nuevo, ¿verdad? Pero nuestras vidas en este momento van en dos direcciones totalmente opuestas que hace difícil nuestra decisión de estar juntos._

 _No digo que sea difícil, más bien, creo que necesitamos voluntad para poder estar juntos y aquí viene el motivo de las cosas que te he dejado._

 _En la caja de terciopelo encontraras dos anillos, el anillo de oro blanco con una piedra aguamarina en forma de corazón –lo sé porque me lo dijeron- lleva consigo mis deseos de que encuentres el equilibrio necesario para aceptarme en tu vida aun pese a que estemos ocupados actualmente. Y si, no me confundí, te dejé mi alianza a propósito, con el fin de que cuando nos volvamos a ver, si es que tomas la decisión de arriesgarte conmigo, intercambiemos alianzas una vez más, pero ahora en todos nuestros sentidos. Yo tengo la tuya._

 _Y con respecto al Pikachu de Cristal, tú sabes lo que significa para mí, por eso quería dejarte algo significativo, algo para que sepas que todo lo que pasó aquí fue real, tan genial… Que incluso me he sorprendido a mí mismo de lo que soy capaz._

 _Como te he dicho antes, en treinta días más, será la fiesta que organizará el antiguo Concejo de la Liga Pokémon en Sinnoh, esperaba que como es un tiempo igual al que vivimos juntos, que ese día, asistas a la fiesta para poder responder ahí frente a todo el mundo mi quinta pregunta de tu juego._

 _Esa pregunta que me hubiera gustado mucho preguntártela hoy, pero sé que necesitamos de este tiempo para poner todo en claro._

 _Porque mis treinta días contigo fueron espectaculares… espero sobrevivir a estos treinta días sin ti._

 _De parte del hombre que descubrió que tenía la felicidad plena más cerca de lo que imaginaba: Ash Ketchum»_

—30 Días Contigo… y 30 Días sin ti —susurró Misty bajando la carta para apoyarse contra el respaldo de la cama—, yo también espero sobrevivir a ellos…


	32. Día 60

**Recuerda que en "Los Castigaré en Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi página de Facebook, podemos conversar sobre dudas, sugerencias y criticas que tengas con respecto a mi fics. :) Me encuentran en cualquier momento ahí ;)**

 **Este fic, cuenta con una secuela, desarrollada cinco años después del final del mismo...**

 **Iba a subirlo, pero los archivos están dañados, veremos si lo volvemos a escribir o no :/**

* * *

 **Primera Publicación: 31 d** **e Diciembre 2015**

 **Resubida: 7 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **30 Días Contigo**

 **Y 30 Días sin Ti…**

 **~Epilogo~**

* * *

Aquel mes se había ido, hoy solo era un par de recuerdos en la mente de ambos, que los ayudaron a sobrellevar los días que llegaron después.

Misty se quedó hasta concluir su estancia en ciudad Neón, y en el momento que volvió a cruzar las puertas de su Gimnasio Pokémon, simplemente se acercó a su hermana mayor que dispuesta a abrazarla, la estrechó contra ella para reconfortarla. La hizo sentir muy bien por un par de segundos, antes de volver a la realidad donde una vez más había tenido que separar su camino del de Ash.

Por el lado de éste, estaba demasiado metido en su trabajo como para pensar. El estar junto a Cynthia, Alder y Diantha compartiendo, lo distraía mucho. Pero cuando volvía a la tranquilidad de su habitación, no podía evitar ver la foto de su celular y sonreír tristemente.

La extrañaba más de lo que podía soportar. Y aunque, en más de una oportunidad había estado tentado de mandarle un mensaje de texto, siempre terminaba por borrarlo. Solo encontraba la fuerza para continuar, apretando la alianza de Misty, que se había colgado como si fuera un collar.

Ambos tenían que resistir.

…

En la región Sinnoh solo faltaba un día para la reunión organizada por el Ex Concejo regional de Kanto y de la liga Pokémon, en donde Ash les presentaría a las antiguas cabecillas de la liga, las nuevas formas de interactuar con los Pokémon desde las perspectivas de cada uno de sus amigos.

Janice había llegado hace poco para asistirlo, aunque en un principio se notaba un tanto temerosa de hablar o acercársele, bastó solo una sonrisa amable de parte del moreno, para que pudiera ser ella misma otra vez.

—Ya tengo la confirmación de casi todos tus amigos, Ash —le informó caminando detrás de él con una carpeta azul—. Dawn, May, Serena e Iris están en Ciudad Veilstone. Los chicos, Brock, Cilan, Clemont y Tracey acaban de llegar a Ciudad Pastoria. Según los cálculos estarían llegando mañana en la mañana a Hearthome —Ash detuvo sus pasos por lo que Janice se quedó en silencio. Éste volteó a verla y Janice negó—. Lo siento Ash, no sé de Misty. Le entregué la invitación personalmente en ciudad Celeste, pero no me confirmó nada.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que soltó antes de resoplar y continuar su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad donde tendría un almuerzo con los campeones regionales.

…

Cuando Ash ingresó al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción a cargo de Don Eliseo, el campeón divisó a sus amigos que eran llevados por Janice hacia el escenario. Nuevamente no había señales de Misty por ningún lado, y le llamó la atención que Tracey no estuviera cuando tenía entendido que estaba en la región. Con el corazón latiendo con la esperanza de que la pelirroja apareciera en esa reunión y saludando a todos con un gesto de la cabeza fue avanzando hacia el escenario para poder presentar a sus amigos.

—Buenas tardes a todos —saludó Ash parándose adelante a sus amigos con una reverencia—. Hace un mes y medio, tuve la oportunidad de defender mi trabajo frente al antiguo Concejo Regional de Kanto. Durante mi discurso mencioné distintas labores con los Pokémon que llamaron mucho la atención, y es por eso que hoy parte importante de esta reunión es presentarlos a ellos —Ash se movió hacia su izquierda y se puso al lado de Brock— El primero en presentarles es Brock —el moreno doctor adelantó un paso—, él fue en sus inicios líder Pokémon del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada en Kanto, posteriormente se dedicó a la crianza de Pokémon y es actualmente un Doctor Pokémon muy reconocido en Johto y Kanto —Brock retrocedió y May dio un paso adelante—. La siguiente es May, ella es coordinadora de la región Hoenn, es hija del líder de gimnasio Norman de ciudad Petalburgo en dicha región. Es una entrenadora muy talentosa y poderosa pese a ser una coordinadora Pokémon —tras una pequeña reverencia May retrocedió para dar paso a Dawn—, Dawn también es coordinadora Pokémon y estilista de esta Región. Ella —indicó con su mano— es hija de la Mayor Coordinadora Pokémon que tiene la región, puesto que ha ganado casi todos los Festivales y Torneos independientes en los que ha participado —tras un movimiento de cabeza la chica de cabellos azules dio paso a Iris—. Ella es Iris, una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Dragón que actualmente es la co-líder de Drayder en ciudad Opelucid de Unova. Estudió junto con Claire y Lance en la región Johto antes de acceder a su actual puesto —cuando la chica de cabellos alborotado se retiró hacia atrás, Cilan adelantó sus pasos con una pose de brazos para reverenciar— Él es Cilan, es uno de los tres líderes del gimnasio Striaton y a su vez es un Sommelier de nivel S, nivel que muy pocas personas logran alcanzar porque es un examen muy difícil —les contó Ash, con una sonrisa, Cilan retrocedió y adelantó un paso Serena, la chica de cabellos claros hizo una elegante reverencia— Ella es un artista Pokémon, incluso fue por dos años consecutivos, Reina de Kalos —por último dio un paso hacia delante Clemont—. Clemont es líder de gimnasio en la región Kalos, además es un gran Inventor Pokémon que elabora artefactos que ayudan mucho a la relación entre humanos y Pokémon.

Tras la presentación y un par de palabras de cada uno de los chicos, todos bajaron del escenario saludando a Ash como corresponde entre abrazos y saludos de mano.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —el señor Eliseo se acercó tomándole la mano derecha a éste para luego darle un cordial abrazo con palmada en la espalda, incluida— ¡Estaba ansioso porque llegara este día! —se separó para mirar a los amigos del campeón que lo veían algo confundidos.

—Él es el señor Eliseo, es quien me pidió conocerlos —les explicó Ash.

—Así es —afirmó muy contento—, y espero tener mis par de largos minutos con cada uno, estoy muy intrigado de saber sobre sus vivencias en el mundo Pokémon.

—Claro —asintieron todos con una sonrisa que contagió aún más al anciano.

—Aunque estoy extrañando algo —dijo el señor observando hacia todos lados.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ash.

—A tu adorable esposa —respondió haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran en torno a Ash.

—¡¿Esposa?! —exclamaron todos sin dar crédito a lo que oían, ¿Ash casado?

—Oh si —completó Eliseo señalando a Ash—, es una chica de su misma altura, cabello pelirrojo, muy bonita y atenta. Organizó una junta en las islas Sevii maravillosa.

La característica que dio el Ex Presidente, les dio a todos, el mismo resultado: Misty.

Pero, ¿sería posible que Ash se casara con Misty sin decirle nada a nadie?

—¡Ahora que recuerdo! —soltó Dawn golpeando la palma derecha con el puño izquierdo— La mamá de Ash y Daisy me dijeron que Ash y Misty estaban viajando juntos por las islas Sevii.

—Es —Ash miró a todos bastante nervioso—que es una larga historia y pues, verán… de todas formas, no estoy casado.

—¿A no? —preguntaron todos, incluido don Eliseo.

—Pues me divorcié —contestó con un movimiento inocente de sus hombros.

—¡Pero jovencito! —Eliseo se paró frente a Ash un tanto indignado— ¡¿No qué estaban de luna de miel?! ¡¿Cómo se divorciaron tan pronto?! Esto es horrible…

—Todo era mentira, ¿verdad? —todos voltearon hacia la voz, y Ash solo lo miró sin siquiera pestañear, frente a él, estaba Norbert Johnson una vez más— No solo arruinaste el futuro de mi nieto, sino que te casaste con Misty, solo para botarla al mes ¿Ésta es la clase de campeón que queremos para la región? —tras el actual presidente del Concejo Regional de la liga Pokémon en Kanto, estaban Edgar, Hugh, Abraham y Gilbert que veían sorprendido a Ash. En ese momento, todo era un silencio extraño entre el grupo, interrumpido por un joven recién llegado. Tracey.

—¡Ash, llegué! —le dijo observando como todos se miraban entre ellos en un silencio sepulcral— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Lo que sucede es que el muchachito aquí presente nos ha visto la cara a todos —protestó Norbert.

—Si es por lo del matrimonio con mi cuñada —le indicó Tracey observando al hombre sin cobardía—, eso es algo que pueden arreglar ellos dos ahora mismo —tras soltar eso, miró a Ash— Ash, Misty está por entrar, si vas a hacer algo… ¡Actúa, pero ya!

—De acuerdo —y tras afirmar con la cabeza tal cual muñeco de automóvil, subió al escenario de un salto para tomar el micrófono— Buenas a todos de nuevo, necesito un par de minutos de su tiempo pues tengo que informarles de algo a todos… —cerró los ojos, quizás lo que iba a ser en privado cuando terminara la fiesta iba a terminar siendo algo público, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella, por él y por todo aquel que pudiera verse perjudicado por esto— Hace dos meses, fue el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga en el mundo —comentó con una sonrisa al verla entrar con un bonito vestido en tono crema, ella lo miró instantáneamente—, nos encontramos de casualidad en el mismo hotel y por esas cosas extrañas que suceden en la vida, tras un par de copas amanecimos casados —Ash se detuvo al ver como la sala se llenaba de murmullos—. Como tenía trabajo en las islas Sevii, y no podíamos separarnos de inmediato, decidimos viajar juntos como cuando éramos dos niños en busca de aventuras Pokémon —sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron—. Y tuvimos varias aventuras, unas divertidas, otra no tanto, pero en esas semanas que compartimos juntos, fingiendo que éramos un matrimonio feliz, nos dimos cuenta que no todo era una ficción, que había algo más entre nosotros que nunca habíamos tomado en cuenta. En ese mes que compartimos juntos, caímos en la cuenta de que estábamos realmente enamorados —un nuevo murmullo llenó el silencio del lugar, Misty solo apretó los labios caminando lentamente hacia el escenario—. Pero, tuvimos que volver a nuestras realidades en cuanto ese mes terminó, llevándose con él, toda esa sensación de estar en el lugar correcto con la persona indicada —miró a la gente que lo observaba con curiosidad, y luego volvió hacia Misty—, porque ambos tenemos dos metas en direcciones opuestas en este momento, por eso es que aun con el peso de lo que sentíamos en nuestras espaldas decidimos divorciarnos. No por falta de amor, sino por el bien del otro —Ash observó ahora a Norbert que lo miraba fijamente—. Sé que los he engañado, y no tengo problema alguno en recibir el castigo que quieran asignarme, pero nada me hará arrepentir de que, gracias a esto, yo -hoy- sé que daría mi vida y que amo completamente a esta mujer que tengo frente a mí —señaló a la líder de gimnasio con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ash —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Misty, ya que éste saltó del escenario quitándose la cadena que tenía en el cuello, donde la joven pudo ver su alianza.

—Bien Misty —le dijo quitando el anillo de la cadena para pararse frente a ella—, voy a ser uso de mi quinta pregunta.

—De acuerdo —confirmó Misty, sin perder el contacto visual con el hombre frente a ella.

—No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo —le dijo de entrada—, no porque no lo sienta, sino porque creo que es mejor que empecemos bien las cosas —su sonrisa contagió a Misty inmediatamente, Ash había recordado lo importante que era para ella, las etapas— Misty, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? —le preguntó, causando que unos nuevos susurros se escucharan y luego un par de «Di que sí» proveniente de sus amigos.

—Ash… —Misty abrió su cartera tipo clutch que traía en la mano derecha, sacó el estuche y de éste, los dos anillos.

—Los trajiste —exclamó emocionado.

—Por supuesto —afirmó elevando su mentón— Llevó un mes queriéndolos usar —sonrió de lado y asentó con la cabeza— Y sí Ash, claro que quiero ser tu novia.

—¡Oh, Misty! —tomó los dos anillos, se los colocó en el dedo anular y en cuento la chica colocó la alianza masculina en el dedo de Ash, éste la tomó del rostro y la besó, ahí nomás, frente a todo el mundo, sin importarle nada más que el simple hecho de que Misty había vuelto a él y estarían juntos, siempre.

…

Misty estaba en el gimnasio Celeste terminando de hacer una ronda de ejercicios con sus Pokémon cuando el Campeón Pokémon le llegó de golpe por detrás, asustándola completamente.

—¡Por todos los cielos Ash, deja de hacer eso! —protestó la pelirroja con la mano derecha en su pecho.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo —se excusó de manera sobreactuada—, te ves tan tierna cuando estás enojada.

Misty se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de pies a cabeza con la ceja derecha enarcada.

—¿Y tú no vienes de la sentencia de la liga Pokémon? —le preguntó.

—Pues si —respondió balanceando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—, ya me dieron la resolución. Tres meses de castigo, sin poder asistir en representación de la liga, a ningún evento…

—¿Y por qué estás tan feliz con esa noticia? —Misty estaba que no se creía lo que oía, su trabajo como Campeón lo era todo para Ash, durante esos tres años.

—No he tenido vacaciones en estos tres años —le informó con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes blancos—, y estos tres meses los puedo aprovechar en mejorar otros aspectos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Misty un tanto desprevenida puesto que Ash no tardó en acercarla a él, por la cintura— ¡Ash!

—Pues el aspecto de novio no es algo que me molestaría mejorar, además tres meses sin hacer nada, son tres meses que puedo pasar aquí contigo, molestándote… digo —corrigió entre risas que molestaron a la chica—, acompañándote, querida mía.

—Vas a sufrir… —lo amenazó.

—No tanto como estar separado de ti —le dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de soltarla y alejarse corriendo— ¡Voy a comprar para celebrar mi castigo! ¡Vamos Marill, Pikachu! —y se encaminó hacia el hall de entrada para salir hacia la ciudad. Misty se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba con una sonrisa serena en sus labios.

Ahora que estaba con él, solo tenían que poner en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido durante ese tiempo, para ser una pareja eterna.


End file.
